


Remember

by sbmcneil



Series: Remember [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beauxbatons, Canonical Character Death, Death Eaters, F/M, Quidditch, Sexual Content, Soul Bond, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 53
Words: 345,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbmcneil/pseuds/sbmcneil
Summary: The summer after the Chamber of Secrets was hard for everyone. Why can't Harry remember what happened? Prior to his seventh year, realizing he's missing memories, Harry and Remus set out to find out what happened. What about that red-head he's been dreaming about? How is she connected to his missing memories? Soul-bond fic.





	1. The Carving

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first multi-chapter story I wrote. It is a soul bond fic, but not your usual soul bond. I hope you enjoy!

Ginny Weasley stumbled her way down to the Dining Chamber where her best friend Aimée Fournier was waiting at their usual table.

"Bon jour m'amie, you're late. I didn't think you would make it down to breakfast."

Ginny smiled. "I didn't think I would make it either. I just couldn't wake up this morning."

Ginny grabbed some toast, fruit, and yogurt from the table. "I am so glad that exams are over. Can you believe that at Hogwarts, they take their O.W.L.s at the end of their fifth year? I'm so glad we have another year before our exams."

Ginny and Aimée were finishing their fifth year at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Ginny loved Beauxbatons. She had been taught at home for her first year, but then she was offered a scholarship to attend the prestigious French school. It had been a little intimidating at first. She'd never been away from home before, she couldn't speak any French, and she had missed her brothers; but now she couldn't imagine anything different. She and Aimée had become great friends.

Aimée laughed. "I agree, I can't imagine taking such important exams right now either."

The girls looked up as the morning owls came flying into the chamber. Ginny smiled as she saw her family's owl, Aston, flying towards her. Aston skidded to a stop in front of her and Ginny removed the letter from his leg. She offered the bird some juice and croissant before looking at the letter, it was from her mother.

"Come on Ginny, what's your mum have to say?"

Ginny smiled as she began to read out loud, Aimée loved listening to the letters from all of the Weasley family.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I wanted to write to you before any untrue stories reached you. A small group of Death Eaters managed to infiltrate Hogwarts. We were able to counter the attack and prevent much damage. Bill was injured, it looked bad at first – he was attacked by a werewolf, but the werewolf wasn't transformed at the time. Remus thinks he will be fine._

Ginny felt the letter drop from her fingers. Aimée reached across the table and grabbed her hand, "Ginny."

Ginny felt the burning in her eyes before she realized that she was crying. She was so worried about her family. Her parents and four of her five oldest brothers were involved in the Order of the Phoenix, a secret organization to fight Voldemort. Her brother, Percy, had broken with the family two years ago when he sided with the Ministry of Magic over his family. Her youngest brother, Ron, who was a year older then her, was very vocal in his support of the Order and Harry Potter. It was Ginny's biggest fear that she would lose one of her family members to this war.

Ginny managed a watery smile for Aimée. "I'm okay. It just took me by surprise, let me finish the letter."

_Professor Dumbledore was attacked as well he is also expected to recover. I'm sure you remember your father's friend, Mad Eye Moody, I'm sorry to say he was killed in the attack. Those behind the attacks, Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape, were killed in the attack. None of the other Death Eaters were captured in the attack. I am thankful it was not much worse._

_I know Bill and Fleur were supposed to come get you when school is over. I was hoping that you would be able to stay with Aimée until Quidditch camp starts. Your camp ends only a week before the wedding, so after camp you can join us at the Delacours._

_I will write more when I have the chance. Dad and all the boys send their love._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Ginny looked up after reading this. Aimée smiled. "Of course you can stay with me. I will write to maman after breakfast."

"Thanks, Aimée," Ginny replied gratefully.

* * *

Harry Potter jogged through the still silent dark streets of Little Whinging. The sameness of all of the houses surprising after spending ten months in the wizarding world. This was his favorite time of day, before sunrise. He used this quiet time to get his thoughts in order.

Last summer had been the worst of his life. After the death of his godfather, Sirius Black, he had been stuck in Little Whinging until school started again. The only good part of last summer was his deepening friendship with Remus Lupin. After Sirius's death, Remus had stepped into that void and he and Harry had spent a lot of time together.

Harry's fears of his friends abandoning him after the fiasco at the Ministry and hearing about the prophecy had not come true. Ron, Hermione, and Remus had all supported him through his grief and they had become closer this past year.

Sixth year was much better than fifth year. Harry had been named captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and they had once again won the Quidditch Cup. He had started both physical and magical training with Remus and Tonks. Professor Dumbledore had started private lessons with Harry training him in advanced magic and sharing what information he could about Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort.

Harry turned onto Magnolia Road and jogged towards the park. He was supposed to meet Remus in the afternoon. He was going to spend the day at Grimmauld Place. It would be the first time he'd been there since Sirius's death. Although Harry had inherited Grimmauld Place along with the rest of Sirius's estate and Remus had been living there for the past year, Harry had not been able to face up to the memories and had not gone there last summer. At Christmas, when Ron and Hermione had each gone home to be with their families, Remus had come and spent the holidays at Hogwarts to keep him company.

Harry's thoughts turned to the battle that had been fought at Hogwarts just last month. He and Professor Dumbledore had been finishing one of their private lessons, when the alarm had been sounded. Death Eaters had breached the castle.

Harry and the Headmaster started running towards the Astronomy Tower, where Tonks's Patronus told them the fighting was taking place. Harry's heart was pounding as he rounded the corner and saw Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape running towards them wands raised. Although he'd always suspected the two of them, it was shocking to see them openly fighting for Voldemort. Draco was wearing the same Death Eater robes as his mentor although neither of them were masked. Harry thought they were trying to make a statement and openly declare their loyalties.

Harry dodged a stunner fired by Draco and started firing hexes. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Dumbledore and Snape engaged in a duel as well.

"Severus, why?"

Snape sneered at the Headmaster. "I am tired of living this lie and I am tired of being a spy for you. What do you have to offer? What are the chances that Potter can defeat the Dark Lord? No, I serve only one master now."

Harry's attention was drawn back to Draco as a cutting curse hit Harry along the chest. Harry sent more hexes in Draco's direction, hitting him several times and Draco was bleeding in several places and bleeding heavily. Harry dodged another cutting curse when Draco suddenly yelled, _"Crucio!"_

Harry was knocked to the ground. While it hurt for a moment, Harry was able to easily shake it off. "What's the matter Draco?" Harry taunted, "Didn't your Aunt Bellatrix ever tell you? You have to really mean an Unforgivable Curse."

Harry danced out the way and sent a blasting curse hurtling towards Draco. Draco was sent flying into the wall with a loud crunch. He struck his head and crumpled to the ground unmoving.

Harry whirled as he saw the Headmaster stumble. Snape raised his wand and yelled, _"Crucio!"_

Seeing the state the headmaster was in, Harry dove in front of the curse taking the brunt of it himself. White hot knives of pain stabbed Harry's body. While Draco might not be able to cast an Unforgivable, Snape had no problems doing so. His face lit with delight when he realized he had Harry under his wand. Snape broke the connection after several long minutes. No matter how much he wanted to destroy the boy, his orders were clear - no one killed Potter except the Dark Lord.

Harry raised his head as the pain from the torture curse receded. He could see the headmaster lying a few feet away. He was covered in blood and not moving, but looked like he was still breathing.

"So Potter, you decided you wanted to play?" Snape laughed as he sent a bone crunching curse that slammed through Harry's shield and snapped his right leg as though it was a twig. In a haze of pain, Harry tried to evade the curses that were raining down on him, but due to his broken leg was unable to move easily. Harry sent a few stunners and cutting curses which Snape easily evaded.

"Come on, Potter. Is this the best Dumbledore's champion can do? You are no match for the Dark Lord."

Harry was almost unconscious by this time. He looked up as Snape started to cross the corridor. As the wizard passed under one of the many balconies in the tower, Harry sent another blasting curse that brought the balcony down on Snape burying him in the heavy rubble, killing him instantly.

The starting of a car brought Harry out of his reverie. The sun was coming up and Little Whinging was starting to come to life. He turned down Privet Drive towards his aunt and uncle's house. He needed to shower before going to meet Remus and Tonks.

* * *

Ginny and Aimée settled on the back Porch at the Fournier family home. The view from the back of the house looked over the formal gardens and the Quidditch pitch. While the home was very different from the Burrow, Ginny loved spending time here.

"So have you heard anything else from your family yet?" Aimée asked.

"I got a note from Fleur telling me Bill was improving. He was slashed pretty badly and they don't think the scars will ever go away, but he won't turn into a werewolf. Mum said that everyone else is doing well." Ginny stared off over the Fournier estate. "It doesn't seem real, does it? I mean here we are going to school and going to camp, when in England people are fighting for their lives. I hate being stuck here sometimes."

"I know what you mean," Aimée replied. "Remember last year when we all read that interview with Harry Potter, when he described You-Know-Who being reborn? It seems like another world."

"I know I hear the stories that my brothers and Hermione tell about forming defense groups and fighting Death Eaters. It seems so fantastical that something like that is happening whilst we are going to classes and playing Quidditch. Sometimes I wish I was at Hogwarts, I want to make a difference."

"What would you do in England, ma cherie?" asked a voice from the doorway.

Ginny turned to see Luc Fournier, Aimée's older brother and Ginny's former boyfriend walking out onto the porch to join them. She had really hoped she would have very little contact with him. She and Luc had dated for most of her fourth year before she had broken it off. He had graduated from Beauxbatons this year and kept hinting to Ginny that they should get back together. That was not what Ginny wanted. She'd grown up and he hadn't.

"I could be helping, Luc," Ginny replied.

Luc laughed. "Ginny you are not even sixteen years old, how could you help?"

Ginny's temper started to ignite. "I don't know, but my whole family is involved in fighting You-Know-Who. I'm sure there is something I could do. After all Harry Potter is only sixteen years old."

Luc rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure there is a lot for sixteen year olds to do to help the war effort." Dismissing that topic, he asked, "So who are you taking to the wedding?"

Still angry with his dismissal of her abilities, Ginny replied in a frosty voice. "Who said I was taking anyone? It's my brother's wedding, I want to spend the time with my family not entertain someone."

Ginny stood and announced, "I'm going to practice." Turning towards Aimée she continued, "I'll be ready to go shopping after lunch."

As Ginny strode off towards the Quidditch field, Aimée turned angrily to her brother. "Do you have to pick an argument with her every time you see her?"

"Ginny is living in a dream world if she thinks she can make any difference in this fight. She should be concentrating on Quidditch and shopping, not politics," he replied dismissively.

Aimée turned her back on her brother. "No wonder she broke up with you. You really are an idiot."

* * *

Harry laughed as he took down Tonks for the second time that afternoon.

"That was great, Harry. You've really made a lot of progress."

"Thanks, Tonks." Harry helped her up. "Tonks…have you ever killed someone?"

Tonks looked over at Harry. She had been wondering if was going to come up. "Yes, last year when I was on a mission for the Order. We intercepted a group of Death Eaters torturing a Muggle family. The Death Eater I killed was only a boy, Marcus Flint. I've been trained to kill people, but it wasn't how I thought it would be. I had nightmares for weeks afterwards. I relived the fight over and over trying to figure out what I could have done differently, trying to see if there was a way I could have avoided killing him."

Harry started at the name; he'd played Quidditch against Flint. He looked over at Tonks and nodded. "I just keep going over the fight in my mind, trying to see if there was any way I could have ended it without killing them…I mean I hated both of them. Malfoy was a racist, bigoted coward, but I didn't really think of him as evil. I thought of him as a annoyance, not someone dangerous. Snape tormented me from my first day at Hogwarts. He mocked me, he loved to take house points from me, and I never really trusted him." He paused a moment. "How could Dumbledore have been taken in like that? He always said he had a reason for trusting him."

Harry started pacing in the parlor they had set aside for dueling. "I never trusted Snape or Malfoy, but I never imagined I would actually kill them."

"Harry, you can't keep second guessing yourself." Remus's voice came from the doorway as he entered the parlor. "They were both throwing Unforgivable Curses and neither of them would have hesitated to kill you or Dumbledore if the situations were reversed. I'm not saying that killing should ever be done lightly, but you did what had to be done."

Harry had looked up when Remus came into the room. "So you don't think I'm a murderer?"

"No Harry. Yes, you killed them, but it was not murder. They both died with their wands held on you. If you hadn't killed them, they may very well have killed you. They were certainly trying to."

"You had no choice, Harry. We are at war. I hate the fact that I had to kill someone, but I know in my heart I did the right thing," Tonks added. "They made the decision to become Death Eaters. I realized that yes, maybe I could have done something a bit differently, but then maybe he would have killed me. We didn't strike down innocent men. We were fighting for our lives and for our way of life."

Harry stopped pacing and looked at his mentors. "Thank you. I think I needed to hear that."

Tonks hugged him briefly. "Now go hit the shower."

After Harry left the room, Remus turned to Tonks. "That went a lot better than I expected. I have to say I've been worried about him."

After his shower, Harry wandered down towards the kitchen. After Sirius's death, Remus had taken over the cleaning of Grimmauld Place. Kreacher, Sirius's house elf, had died after betraying his master. Some of the Hogwart's house elves had come to help with the clean up effort. The house was much quieter than it used to be as the portrait of Mrs. Black had finally been removed from the wall. Harry looked for Remus in the room he was using for a study when he saw something shining next to the fireplace.

Harry went to see what had attracted his attention. He remembered Remus saying they had gotten a lot of cleaning done and had uncovered all kinds of portraits and carvings that had been obscured by years of dirt and grime. On the wall next to the fireplace; set on a slab of marble, there was an ornate carving of two entwined snakes with large emeralds for eyes.

Harry stared at the carving, he knew he'd seen it before; but where? He tried to dredge up any memory of a carving like the one in front of him, but there was nothing. Suddenly Harry felt a white hot pain sear through his brain; he staggered back from the carving clutching his head. He could hear screaming in the background, and then Remus and Tonks were there with him. As Remus reached his side, suddenly the world went black.


	2. Memory Charms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry discovers that his memory and magic have been altered.

Harry slowly raised his head. He was lying on the sofa in Remus's study. He tried to sit up, but was overcome with dizziness. He felt hands on his shoulders gently holding him down.

"What happened?" His head ached intensely and he couldn't really remember what had happened.

"I don't know. I was hoping you could tell us. As far as I can tell you started screaming, then you passed out," Remus replied.

Harry sat up slowly as the dizziness receded. "I was looking at that carving on the wall. It reminded me of something I've seen before, but when I tried to remember where I'd seen it before, I got a blinding headache and I guess I passed out."

Remus got up to look at the carving. "The two snakes intertwined. I don't think I've ever seen it before either. Dora, have you?"

Tonks looked up from her seat next to Harry. "No, I don't think I have. Do you remember when it got cleaned up?"

Remus thought for a minute. "Sometime around Easter I think. Harry, do you think you've seen it here?"

Harry thought about it, his eyes resting on the carving. "I don't think it was here, but when I try to remember my head hurts. Not like a Voldemort headache, but just a really bad headache. I can see flashes, but I can't tell what they are. I feel…scared or worried I can't tell which."

Harry looked up in time to see Remus and Tonks exchange worried glances.

"What's wrong?"

Remus came over and sat next to Harry. "Harry what you are describing sounds like someone has tampered with your memory."

"What? Why…How?" Harry couldn't even think of the appropriate questions to ask.

Tonks stood up. "Harry, I'm going to invite my mum to come over. She is a healer and will be able to tell us if your memory has been tampered with."

Remus nodded in agreement.

* * *

Andromeda Tonks smiled as she watched her young patient leave. She truly enjoyed being a healer, she loved the feeling that she was able to help people. She glanced at her appointment book; she didn't have another appointment until early afternoon. Andromeda stood and walked out into the courtyard that separated her office from the home she shared with her husband, Ted.

Ted had said he might be home for lunch, so Andromeda walked over to the house hoping she might be able to join him. Before she reached the door, she heard the pop of an apparition. She turned to see her daughter, Nymphadora, standing there.

"Mum, I'm so glad you are here. I need your help."

"Of course, darling. What do you need? Come in."

"No, it's not me. Here, I need you to look at this paper."

Tonks handed her mother a piece of paper that read – _The Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix is 12 Grimmauld Place._

Andromeda looked confused for a moment. "The old Black house? It's under a Fidelus charm?" she asked.

"Yes, I need you to see someone there. Can you come now? I can't really explain anything here. Oh and can you bring something for a headache?"

"Of course, just give me a moment."

Andromeda went back into her office. She grabbed her bag of common potions and told her secretary she would be out for a while.

Tonks stood waiting by the apparition site. "Ready? You know where it is right?"

"Yes, Nymphadora, I visited there as a child."

Tonks rolled her eyes at her mother's use of her first name, but did not comment. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Remus waited anxiously while Andromeda examined Harry. His mind was racing. Who could have put a memory charm on Harry and more importantly why? Had this happened last month during the fight at Hogwarts?

Andromeda ran her wand over Harry several times. Harry didn't understand most of the spells she was casting, but neither Remus nor Tonks seemed alarmed. Luckily Remus had thought to tell Harry how much Andromeda looked like her sister, Bellatrix, before she arrived. The resemblance was a bit unnerving.

Andromeda looked at Harry. "Explain to me again what happened."

"I was looking at that carving," Harry started pointing to the carving behind them, "and it seemed very familiar. But when I tried to remember were I've seen it before I got a really bad headache. I see flashes of things, but I there is something I can't remember. It feels like something is hidden from me, but I catch glimpses of it from time to time."

"So it was the trying to remember that gave you the headache?"

"Yes."

Andromeda seemed lost in thought.

Harry looked at Remus before asking. "What does this mean?"

"Harry, you have had a very powerful memory charm placed on you. I can tell it was placed on you sometime in the last ten years, but I want to ask you a few questions to see if I can narrow down when the charm was placed. Is that okay?"

Harry glanced at Remus, who nodded. "Alright, but first what is a memory charm? How does it work?"

"Well, it depends on what kind of memory charm is placed. Oblivate is a very strong charm that will wipe out your memory; it is usually cast against an event or series of related events. The strength of the charm depends on the strength of the magic of the person who cast the charm. However, the charm is not fool proof. A powerful wizard can break a memory charm that has been placed on them or someone else. The charm doesn't get rid of the memory, it just makes it harder to find. There are other charms that can modify your memory, but based on what I see I think you were obliviated."

Harry was horrified; someone was messing around with his memory?

Andromeda tried to smile reassuringly at Harry. "It will be okay. Let's see if we can get some answers, shall we?"

An hour later, they had narrowed the event down to Harry's second year at Hogwarts. Whenever he tried to remember anything but the most basic facts about that year, he started with another headache.

Remus was stunned. Why would anyone do such a thing? He thought back to the year he taught at Hogwarts, Harry's third year. He tried to remember if he'd heard anyone talking about something that had happened the previous year.

"Harry, do you remember Professor Lockhart?"

Harry thought for a minute. "Not really. I know he was the Defence professor my second year, but I don't remember anything about his classes.

Remus frowned. "Do you remember Ron and Hermione? You three always seem to be up to some adventure or another."

"I remember them of course, but nothing like the other years. I can't recall any grand adventures." He frowned. "It's really strange, I don't remember much at all about my second year. I remember being at my aunt and uncle's house, but I can't really recall how I got to the Hogwarts Express that year. I don't even remember the Hogwarts Express come to think about it." Harry winced as another sharp pain lanced through his head. "I remember what I learned, but I can't really remember attending any of the actual classes. I don't even recall Christmas that year."

Remus sat back wondering what could have been so bad, that someone would tamper with his memory. Harry remembered the Dementors, the Tri-wizard tournament, and Sirius's death. What else had possibly happened that was worse than any of those events?

"Instead of trying to remember anything big from that year, do you remember any Quidditch matches that year?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I remember beating Slytherin. Stupid Malfoy bought his way onto the team with Nimbus 2001s for the whole team…and …wait a minute…something about breaking my arm? I don't remember anything else."

Andromeda cast another spell. "Well, you regrew all the bones in your arm around that time."

"What? I don't remember that," Harry exclaimed.

"Is there anything else strange or unusual that you can remember?" asked Andromeda.

Harry shifted guiltily. He could think of one thing that had been happening since his second year, but he really didn't want to talk about that. Surely his dreams couldn't be that important, right?

Tonks watched Harry carefully. "Harry, I can tell there is something else. Please we are only trying to help you."

Harry sighed. "Okay, I don't know if this is related or not. Starting sometime before my third year, I've been having dreams about … Do I have to? This is embarrassing."

"Harry, come on just tell us."

Harry glared at Remus for a minute. "I've been having these dreams, only I don't know if they are dreams. It's sort of like when I see into Voldemort's thoughts, but it's not bad. It is always the same girl." Harry stopped for a minute as if waiting for someone to say something. No one did, so he continued, "I don't know who she is exactly, but she's my friend. I mean, I'm pretty sure I've never met her before, but I also feel like I know her. Half the time I'm certain she's a real girl, and the other part of the time I'm positive she's just a girl I dreamed up. It's hard to explain."

Remus watched Harry intently. "What happens in these dreams?"

"Just ordinary stuff, I see her going to class and playing Quidditch. Sometimes I'm in her dreams, I think and I know she's …I don't know how to explain it, but I think she's joined me in mine."

"What do you mean she's joined you?"

Harry flushed a little. "Last summer when I kept having nightmares about Sirius or the summer before when I had nightmares about Cedric's death, she would … I don't know come and sit with me and tell me it wasn't my fault, that kind of thing. Sometimes we talk in these dreams, but I don't know her name. It's like I feel safe with her, I can tell her anything. I've been pulled into her nightmares as well. Sometimes I just see what she's doing, but the last few years we've talked a lot in our dreams."

Harry could see the astonished expressions on the others faces. "See this is why I never told anyone. It isn't normal."

"Harry, this could be very important. Can you describe her to me? Do she always look the same?"

Harry thought about it. "She's always the same person if that's what you mean, but she's gotten older just like I have. She's about my age, shorter then I am, about up to here." Harry gestured to a level about even with his chest. Dropping his eyes, he blushed a bit. "She's…she's really beautiful. She has this beautiful long red hair and big brown eyes."

Andromeda had been content to let Remus ask the questions, but now she broke in with one of her own. "Harry, how do you think she is related to your memory loss?"

Harry looked confused. "I don't really know. It's just…When I think of her, if I think too hard and try to remember I get the same kind of headaches."

Andromeda nodded. "I think you should try to find her. Somehow I think she is related to whatever happened."

"Who do you think could have placed the memory charm?" Remus asked.

Andromeda shook her head. "I don't know, but it would have to be a powerful wizard. Harry is a powerful wizard in his own right, so in order to overcome his mind and replace a whole year it would take a very powerful wizard."

Andromeda took out her wand again. "Let me see if I can get any type of reading on who may have done this." She waved her wand over Harry in a rather complex manner, a look of shock crossed over her face.

"Merlin, I don't think you will like this, but in addition to the memory charm I think someone has bound his powers."

There was an outburst in the room as everyone started talking at once. Harry stared at Andromeda. "What do you mean bound my powers?"

Andromeda explained, "When children are very powerfully magic, it is not uncommon for parents to bind their powers until they get older to prevent accidental magic from overwhelming the child or hurting someone. But the child's powers are usually unbound before they go to school."

Remus shook his head. "James hated the practice of binding a child's power. He never would have bound Harry's powers. Neither he nor Lily ever mentioned it at all."

Tonks had been quiet during the whole conversation. She had listened in horror as Harry recounted his years at Hogwarts; it was amazing that he had survived. One question kept coming back to her. "So who could have done this?"

Andromeda offered. "This block is not that old. I think it may have actually been placed when he got to Hogwarts or maybe when the memory charm was placed. I don't know if they were placed at the same time, but they were placed by the same person."

Remus and Harry looked up at the same time. "Dumbledore."

Tonks looked shocked. "Professor Dumbledore? Why would he do this to Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, but he's the most powerful wizard I know and he's kept things from me before. My whole fifth year he avoided me and …" Harry trailed off as he was reluctant to mention the prophecy in front of Andromeda.

Remus nodded. "I don't think Albus means Harry any harm, but he has not always acted in Harry's best interest."

Andromeda added, "I don't know about his interactions with Harry, but not only is Albus Dumbledore capable of casting both spells; he does love his secrets."

"So how do I get rid of them?" Harry asked.

"I don't know about the memory charm. I think the headaches are to warn you away from thoughts and memories that they wanted erased. The fact that you have had these headaches might indicate that you are starting to break through the charm on your own. I would try to find the girl, maybe together you will remember what happened."

Harry nodded. "What about the bind on my powers?"

"I can unbind them now. But it will tire you out, if I do it now you will probably sleep until tomorrow morning."

Harry looked at Remus. "Can I stay here? I know I was supposed to go back to the Dursley's but I really want to find out what is going on."

"Of course Harry. After all, this is your house. I had the master bedroom redone, I saved it for you. Why don't you go up there and Andromeda can perform the charm there. In the morning we can decide what to do."

Harry agreed and soon found himself on the bed in the master bedroom. Andromeda waved her wand and started an incantation. Harry felt a burst of energy flicker through him, then a wave a magic seemed to shoot right out of him. Unknown to Harry, he was bathed in a golden glow; then he lost consciousness.

* * *

After Tonks had seen her mother home, she joined Remus in the kitchen.

"What on earth is going on? Why do you think Dumbledore is behind all of this?" she asked.

Remus starred off into the fire for a moment before answering. "I admire and respect Albus Dumbledore. If it weren't for him, I never would have been allowed to attend Hogwarts. He's opened so many doors not only for me, but for other marginalized people - look at what he's done for Hagrid. As the leader of the Order of the Phoenix during both wars I think he's done a wonderful job of rallying us and leading us against what seemed to be an unstoppable evil, but I think his judgment is a little off when it comes to Harry."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when Harry told us about the prophecy? How Albus told Harry he had put off telling him about the prophecy? He should have told him long before he did. I still think that if Albus had been a little more open with Harry that year, Sirius might never have died." Remus sighed. "There are just so many little things. He never checked on Harry after he left him with his relatives, he didn't try to stop Harry from competing in the Tri-Wizard Tournament even though he knew Harry hadn't entered himself, he let Snape 'teach' Harry Occlumency even though he knew Snape hated Harry, he let Delores Umbridge torture the students, there are just so many things that I don't understand."

* * *

Ginny twisted around in the mirror to see her reflection from all sides. All in all the dress wasn't bad, it was a beautiful golden color with a fitted bodice, a deep neckline and it flared out at the hips. She looked over to find both Gabrielle and Madam Delacour watching her nervously.

"I think it's great."

She could see them both heave a sigh of relief. Ginny, Gabrielle, and Madam Delacour had been tasked with the job of finding bridesmaid dresses for the upcoming wedding of Fleur Delacour and Ginny's oldest brother, Bill Weasley. They had been trying on dresses for hours. Fleur had given them some general guidelines, but it had still been a long morning.

"Bon, that is wonderful Ginny," Madam Delacour replied.

"Oui, now that this done, let's go get some lunch." Gabrielle had been complaining she was hungry for the last hour.

Ginny grinned. "Yes, let's get out of here."

Ginny had known of Fleur, after all Fleur had been Beauxbaton's champion in the Triwizard tournament two years earlier, but they had never met. When Bill and Fleur announced their engagement last summer, Ginny had initially been thrilled for them. She and Gabrielle got along fairly well despite their age difference and they had gotten the chance to know each other quite well over the past year. The Delacours had invited Ginny to several family functions and she enjoyed spending time with them.

Unfortunately Fleur and Ginny did not get along as well. Fleur had a habit of treating Ginny as though she was about three years old and she was forever telling her that she would never catch a man playing Quidditch all the time. Needless to say Ginny was not impressed. Ginny's opinion had started to rise when she heard from her mother that Fleur had not left Bill's side once during his convalescence, but she still wasn't entirely convinced that Fleur was the woman for Bill.

The three left the dress shop and turned down Rue de Magique, Paris's version of Diagon Alley. Ginny loved the excitement of Magical Paris, but she could see the events in England were starting to spill over to Paris. People were hurrying through the streets more quickly and less people were taking time to stop and talk. There had been a steady trickle of immigrants from England, mostly Muggle-Born families.

After they were seated at a sidewalk café and had ordered their lunch, Gabrielle leaned over to Ginny. "So are you feeling better?"

Ginny grimaced looking out over the street. She still wasn't sure exactly what had happened the day before; she had been out flying after her run in with Luc. After she had gone through several Chaser routines, she was suddenly hit with a blinding headache. Before she could land her broom, she had passed out. Luckily she had only been a few feet off the ground, so she had not been badly injured. She still didn't understand what had happened. Madam Fournier had suggested perhaps the sun had gotten to her, Ginny didn't think that was it but didn't want to cause a fuss.

"I feel fine. I still don't understand what happened. I was feeling fine then wham this horrible headache. I've been fine since then."

As the food came to the table, the subject was changed and the three enjoyed the day in Paris.

* * *

Harry woke the next morning feeling fine. He had no trace of the headache left and he was feeling rather hungry. The house was still silent as he made his way to the basement kitchen. Harry lit the stove and started making breakfast. The Dursleys had him making breakfast since he was a child, but he strangely found he enjoyed making breakfast as long as it wasn't for the Dursleys.

He soon had eggs and sausage sizzling on the stove and scones in the oven. Drawn by the aroma of a good breakfast, Tonks and Remus soon joined him.

"Good morning, Harry," mumbled Tonks as she stumbled into the kitchen.

Remus looked over to where Harry was pulling the scones out of the oven. "Morning, cub. You didn't have to do all of this."

Harry smiled as he slid the last of the food onto the table and sat down to join them. "Good morning. I don't mind Remus, I like making breakfast."

After enjoying breakfast in a comfortable silence, Remus turned to Harry. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I feel great. No headache or anything, I feel really well rested."

"Have you thought anymore about this girl?"

Harry coloured slightly. "Yes, I don't recognize any of the places I've seen her in."

"Can you describe any of these places?" Tonks asked.

Harry thought for a minute. "The place I usually see her is at her school. It's a big castle, but not like Hogwarts. Hogwarts is more like a fortress, this castle looks more like it belongs in a fairy tale."

Remus and Tonks exchanged a look. "Could it be Beauxbatons?"

"Beauxbatons, in France?" Harry looked surprised. "Yes, it could be. I never thought about that. Of course, I didn't really think she was real."

Remus laughed. "I have a friend, Daniel Richards, who taught Defence Against the Dark Arts at Beauxbatons last year. I met him when I did some work for the Order in France. Maybe if you could describe her to him, he might recognize her."

"Okay, if you think that might work. Do you know where he is?"

"I'll send out an owl today. We need to get your things from Privet Drive. I'd feel more comfortable with you staying here. We don't know who did this to you and I don't want you so far away."

Harry's face lit up. "I can leave the Dursley's early? That's brilliant. Let me get dressed and we'll go get my stuff."

By early afternoon, Harry and Remus had retrieved all of Harry's belongings from the Dursley's and sent Hedwig out with a message for Daniel Richards.

Harry had just finished settling his things in his room when Remus joined him. "Harry, I've been thinking. Because of the security issues, we should recast a Fidelius charm."

Harry looked puzzled. "How can we do that? I thought Professor Dumbledore was the Secret Keeper."

"Sirius asked him to be the Secret Keeper and we have never changed it, but you own this place now. You can change the Secret Keeper and we can recast the wards to keep out everyone but the three of us," Remus replied.

Harry wandered around his new room while he thought about what Remus had said. "I hate not knowing who did this to me. I don't feel like I know who I can trust." He looked up at Remus. "I'd like you to be my secret keeper, but you can't right?"

"Right, it can't be someone who lives in the house being protected. That's why your parents needed Peter. I feel the same way you do. I wish I knew who we could trust to cast the spell. I don't really want any of the Order to know about this until after it happens."

"Wouldn't make sense to pick a new secret keeper now? Professor Dumbledore was injured in his duel with Snape and I'll be seventeen next month, so it would make sense that I would want to recast the Fidelius. We don't have to tell them about recasting the wards."

Remus smiled. "That's brilliant Harry. If I could pick anyone to cast the spells it would be Filius Flitwick."

"I like Professor Flitwick," Harry agreed. He thought about the Secret Keeper for a minute. He knew how important a decision this could be. "What about Tonks? I trust her and she doesn't officially live here."

Remus blushed slightly at Harry's jab. "I think she would be a wonderful choice."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was feeling every minute of his age. He had been betrayed by a man he had vouched for over and over again. Over the years, he'd received so many complaints about Severus' teaching abilities and his obvious bias towards the Slytherins. He'd always defended the man and assumed that Severus was doing what he had to do to keep the respect of his house.

With sickening clarity, Albus recalled his impassioned defence of Severus' treatment of Harry to both Minerva and Sirius. He'd never really believed that Severus had hated Harry, but during the duel he'd seen Severus and his thoughts quite clearly - possibly for the first time in years. Severus truly did hate Harry and had treated him poorly during his entire school years. While Albus was slowly recovering from his injuries received during that duel, he knew it would be a long time before he really recovered from everything that had happened. He was acutely aware that if Harry had not intervened, Severus may have won.

That brought him to another concern, Harry Potter. The wards around the Dursley's had failed, but the Dursley's had been moved to a secure location thanks to Nymphadora Tonks. Harry on the other hand, was nowhere to be found. Albus suspected that he was with Remus Lupin but he couldn't remember where Remus lived.

* * *

Three days after Harry moved into Grimmauld Place, Remus and Harry traveled to Paris to meet with Daniel. Harry was traveling as Harry Black. Remus had performed a few glamour charms that would help hide his identity.

Harry had never left Great Britain and was enthralled by Magical Paris. He was hoping they would get to do some sightseeing before they had to leave. Rue de Magique was similar to Diagon Alley with it's magical shops as well as the iconic wizarding bank, Gringotts. The entrance was even through a wizarding pub, Le Chaudron Rouille, but it a distinctive Parisian flavour. Harry loved it. Daniel had secured a private room in the back of the pub.

Daniel was not at all what Harry had expected. He was young, no more than twenty-five years old, with sandy blond hair and an open friendly smile.

"Remus my friend, welcome to Paris." Exclaimed Daniel as he shook Remus's hand.

Remus greeted his friend then introduced Harry. "Daniel, this is my godson, Harry Black. Harry, this is Daniel Richards."

Harry shook hands with Daniel. "Nice to meet you, sir. Thank you for agreeing to meet with us."

Daniel smiled as they all took a seat around the table. "Please call me Daniel. I must say I was very intrigued to get your message Remus. What can I do to help you?"

Remus drew his wand and cast locking and silencing charms at the door. "Can you tell me where we met?"

Daniel smiled. "We met in Hogsmeade at the Hog's Head. Together we traveled to Calais to look up some old friends. And you my friend, what was our signal during our 'adventure'?"

Remus laughed. "Our signal was a sprig of Wolf's Bane."

He gestured towards Harry. "I cannot tell you all the details, but my godson needs to find a young woman whom we believe to be a student at Beauxbatons. They are...friends of a sort. It's a bit hard to explain. We were hoping you could help us."

Daniel looked at Harry with interest. He had gotten to know Remus Lupin through the Order, but he didn't remember a godson.

"Forgive me Remus, but I don't remember you mentioning a godson before."

Remus and Harry exchanged a glance, Harry nodded. Remus pulled his wand and canceled the glamours on Harry.

"Daniel, meet Harry Potter. Sirius Black was his godfather, I sort of… inherited Harry."

Daniel recognized Harry as soon as Remus canceled the glamours. He wasn't sure if he believed Harry was the "Chosen One" as the papers were calling him, but there was no denying what he'd done so far.

Daniel nodded, "So what is this about a student?"

Remus let Harry take this question. "We uncovered evidence that one of your students may have witnessed an event and we need more details. I know what she looks like and I've spoken to her before, but I don't know her name or even for certain where we can find her. After talking to Remus and Tonks, I'm fairly certain that she is a student of Beauxbatons. I'm sorry we can't be more forthcoming, but it's better for everyone that fewer people know the details."

Daniel watched him through a narrowed gaze. "I can't promise anything, but what can you tell me about her?"

Harry answered. "She's about my age sixteen. She's a little over five feet tall with long red hair, big brown eyes and she plays Quidditch. I think she may be on one of the house teams. She's really pretty and very friendly."

Daniel nodded. "If I tell you who she is, what will you do?"

"Go find her. I need to talk to her. I promise we are not planning to harm her," answered Harry promptly. He tried his hardest not to blush as he thought of his friend.

"I'm surprised you traveled all the way to Paris to find her, most of her family is in the Order. You described Ginny Weasley."

Remus and Harry sat speechless, Ginny Weasley. Remus collected his thoughts. "I've never met Miss Weasley. I have met most of her family. Do you know where we might find her?"

"You are in luck. Miss Weasley will be attending Quidditch camp near Marseilles starting next week," Daniel replied.

He handed Remus a copy of _La Plume Doré_ , the French wizarding paper. "There's an article in here about the camp. The members of the Beauxbatons house teams have an automatic spot, but they are holding open auditions next week."


	3. Quidditch Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry prepare for Quidditch camp and finding Ginny.

Harry sat quietly while Remus and Daniel finished their discussion. He couldn't believe it. The girl he'd been dreaming about for so many years was Ginny Weasley. He tried to remember what he'd heard about the youngest Weasley. He knew that she attended Beauxbatons, but he had never met her. The past two summers, he had spent a weekend at the Burrow, the Weasley's family home, but Ginny hadn't been there. He couldn't remember ever seeing a picture of her or hearing any of her brothers talk about her.

Now that he thought about it, that was strange as he'd heard all about Bill and Charlie, the two oldest Weasley brothers. So it would stand to reason he would have heard about her as well. He'd always thought the Weasleys liked him. Mrs Weasley always made him a jumper at Christmas and fussed over him for being too thin. He'd met both Bill and Charlie during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and Bill and Mrs. Weasley even came to watch him in the third task. Had they only been pretending to like him?

Harry saw Remus stand and realized that Daniel was leaving. Harry stood and shook Daniel's hand. Once Daniel left Remus turned to Harry. "Ginny Weasley?"

"I know. I've been freaking out. I've never met her or heard much about her," Harry replied.

"What do you know about her?" Remus asked.

"She's a year younger than me and Ron and she goes to Beauxbatons. That's pretty much the extent of my knowledge about her. Which I've been thinking is pretty strange as I've heard all kinds of stories about all of the boys."

Remus nodded. "I met her once over Christmas Break two years ago. When Arthur was bitten by the snake…Wait a minute I bet that's why all the plans changed at the last minute."

"What do you mean, Remus?"

"Sirius and I were planning on having you come to Grimmauld Place for Christmas. We didn't want to ask you ahead of time as we wanted people to think you were staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. After Arthur was injured, the whole Weasley family, including Ginny came to stay at Grimmauld Place as it would be more convenient to visit St Mungo's from London than the Burrow. I believe Dumbledore was also worried about their security. Dumbledore suggested that you stay at Hogwarts over the holiday because it 'was safer.' Maybe it was so you and Ginny wouldn't run into each other."

Harry contemplated that for a moment. "So does that mean all of the Weasleys are in on this too? Whatever this is?"

"I don't know Harry. At the very least, one of her parents would have to be in on it."

A very subdued Harry returned to London with Remus. He had truly thought the Weasleys liked him. Had it all been an act? He and Ron had been best friends for six years, why had he never thought to ask Ron about his sister? He and the twins had always gotten along well. Hell, he'd given them the startup money for their joke shop. This was very confusing.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall nervously walked into the back room at the Leaky Cauldron. She had received a message from Remus Lupin asking to meet her there. She hadn't heard from Remus since early in the spring and she knew that Albus suspected Harry Potter was with Remus. As she walked in the room, Remus and Harry stood.

"Remus, Mr Potter, I am glad to see you. There are quite a few people looking for you."

Remus hurried forward and shook Minerva's hand before guiding her to a table by the fireplace. "I know Minerva, but if you would just hear us out."

Minerva considered her options as old Tom the barkeep came around to take their orders. After everyone ordered, Minerva replied, "Let me hear what you have to say."

Remus breathed a sigh of relief; he and Harry had gone round and round on how to handle this meeting before deciding to confide in the head of Gryffindor house.

"I know that Albus is probably concerned about Harry right now, but Harry is safe, he is with me. If Albus and the Order can't find us then hopefully neither can Voldemort," Remus began.

Minerva nodded her agreement with that statement.

Remus continued, "Harry has been through a lot the past two years and while I know Albus means well, I don't agree with all of the decisions he has made regarding Harry."

Minerva thought back to that cold November night almost fifteen years ago when she realized that Albus meant to leave Harry with the Dursleys. She had not agreed with that decision, nor did she agree with Albus's decision to let Harry compete in the Triwizard Tournament. While she would never admit it out loud, Minerva had a soft spot in her heart for Harry. Again she nodded, but did not say anything, waiting to see where Remus was going with this.

"Harry would like to go to Quidditch Camp in France this summer. He's spent every summer since he started Hogwarts with his relatives, being locked in his room, not being fed properly, and having to wait on his relatives hand and foot. While with me he certainly wouldn't be abused or neglected, he also wouldn't be with people his own age. This is his last chance to do something fun for the summer. Minerva, you know as well as I do the role Harry will play in the war, I think he deserves to have some fun for a change."

Minerva watched Harry while Remus was talking. She was well aware that Remus was manipulating her, but at the same time what he was saying made sense. "What does any of this have to do with me?" She asked.

Harry spoke for the first time. "I need a letter from either my Quidditch captain or Head of House. Seeing as I am the Quidditch captain, I would need a letter from you before I could try out. Please, professor. We'll be really careful. I'll enter as Harry Black; I'm allowed to use the Black name as Sirius left his estate to me. Remus will be staying nearby and if there is any hint of trouble, we'll leave."

Harry looked hopefully at his Head of House. While he needed to go to Quidditch Camp to find Ginny Weasley, he couldn't deny it sounded like a lot of fun.

Minerva took a drink of her tea to give herself time to think. It did seem unlikely that Death Eaters would look for Harry at Quidditch Camp. Plus the boy could definitely hold his own against most of Voldemort's followers. Her mind flashed back to when she'd seen Harry in the infirmary after battling Snape and Malfoy. He had several cuts and bruises, he was suffering exposure to the Cruciatus Curse, and he had several broken ribs and a broken leg. He did deserve to have a little fun; no sixteen year old boy should have to fight one of his own professors to the death. Plus she found it hard to say no to those big green eyes.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked.

Harry jumped up and cheered. "Thank you, Professor. Thank you!"

Remus laughed at Harry's enthusiasm. He showed Minerva the forms she needed to complete owl to the Quidditch Camp. She promised that she and Poppy Pomfrey, the medi-witch, would fill out the forms and owl them back as soon as possible.

* * *

Harry and Remus left the Leaky Cauldron in good spirits. As they entered Diagon Alley, Harry was shocked to see the changes that had been wrought since his first visit to Diagon Alley. Many of the shops were boarded up and closed, including Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor and Ollivander's Wand shop. There were not many people shopping and those that were hurried about their business. Harry could see several carts that had sprung up along the Alley selling protective charms. While the new Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimageour, was a definite improvement over Fudge, people still did not feel very safe.

Their spirits a little dampened, they headed for Gringotts, the goblin owned bank that dominated the middle of the Alley. After two long hours in line, a very frustrated Harry and Remus headed for Quality Quidditch Supplies. Harry picked up some new seekers gloves and a new practice snitch.

"Remus, can we check out Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes? I haven't been able to go yet and I hear it's brilliant."

Remus looked ahead where he could see the brightly lit up store front. "Okay, we'll stop by, but by ready to leave quickly."

Harry smiled as he jogged ahead to Fred and George's store. As he entered, he was amazed by the range of products the twins had developed. He walked up towards the counter while Remus perused the shelves, George was behind the register.

"Oi! Fred, our illustrious investor has decided to visit us."

Harry laughed as he reached the counter. He was pulled into a warm hug first by George, then Fred. "Hi guys. I was in the area and really wanted to see the shop. Ron told me all about it."

Remus watched the interaction between the three young men as they joked around together. He couldn't see any indication that they weren't happy to see Harry.

"Come here, Harry. Let me show you the back room," Fred said, leading the way to a curtained off area. "Here we have our more serious line. Shield hats and cloaks, they started out as a laugh, but the Ministry has been ordering them by the hundreds. I can't believe how many people can't cast a proper shield. Of course, they didn't have you teaching them."

After showing Harry around the back room, Fred led the way back into the main part of the store where George was explaining the Skiving Snack Boxes to Remus. "That is brilliant, boys!" Remus exclaimed. "What we could have done with these when we were in school."

A display towards the front of the store caught Harry's eye. It was a cage filled with little puffs of pink and purple fur. "What are those?" Harry asked.

"Those, my young friend are pygmy puffs. They are miniature puffskein. We can't seem to breed them fast enough," George explained.

"We can't seem to breed them fast enough, the girls seem to love them," Fred added.

"Our sister, Ginny, even bought one last year, carries it around every where she goes," said Fred as George drifted back off towards the register.

Harry's heart beat a little faster, maybe he could find out a little about Ginny. "You made your own sister buy one, that's low."

"Hey as many siblings as we have, they aren't getting anything free."

Harry laughed, "I guess you're right." He paused then continued, "How old is your sister? I don't think I've ever met her."

"She's fifteen, almost sixteen." Fred replied easily, "She goes to Beauxbatons, so I'm not surprised you've never met her."

"Really, how'd she end up there?" Harry asked. "I would have thought she'd be at Hogwarts like the rest of you."

Fred looked puzzled for a minute, the answered, "I'm not sure. I think she got some kind of scholarship or something." Then he added, "I have to say I'm a little jealous of her at the moment. She's going to Quidditch Camp this summer."

"Wow. That's brilliant. I'd love to go to Quidditch Camp. What position does she play?"

"She's a chaser. She's pretty good too; she's been on her house team the past two years."

"Too bad she doesn't go to Hogwarts," Harry said. "We'll need a new chaser this year with Katie leaving."

Harry couldn't think of any other reason to continue the discussion about Ginny, but at least the twins didn't seem to mind talking about her to him.

Harry filled in Remus on their conversation as they left the store. Remus agreed with Harry. "They didn't seem to mind talking about her and they didn't seem at all suspicious. Great job, Harry. I was wondering how we could work her into the conversation."

As they exited the Leaky Cauldron, Remus gestured to Harry. "Come on let's get you some decent clothes to take to camp."

* * *

A week later, Harry and Remus journeyed back to France so Harry could try out for Quidditch Camp. This time after stopping in Paris, they took a Portkey directly to the gates of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

Harry was astonished by the sheer size and majesty of Beauxbatons. The main castle was a large cream and golden building, leaving the impression of a large light airy fairy tale type castle. Harry could see formal gardens extending around the castle that then changed to soft green grass leading down to a lake, similar to the Black Lake at Hogwarts. The gates were made of gold and silver bars with the shield of Beauxbatons on either side, two crossed golden wands emitting three stars on a background of powder blue. Those trying out for the camp were directed to a registration area on the main lawn. Remus and Harry parted company at the gate with Remus heading for the town of Beauxbatons, where there were accommodations so family members could stay.

Harry walked through the gates and followed the signs to the registration area. After he registered as Harry Black, he was directed to one of the many cottages around the lake. During try outs all of the athletes would be housed in the cottages, as the numbers dwindled down so would the number of cottages. Because Beauxbatons drew students from all over Western Europe, translation charms had been cast on the grounds and in all the cottages so there would be no language barriers. Harry walked into cottage ten and easily found his room. His roommate had apparently already been there and dropped off his things. Harry stowed his gear on the empty side and sat down to read the information about the camp.

Beauxbatons had been hosting the camp for over forty years. It was a larger school than Hogwarts as it drew from all over Western Europe. In addition to the seven years of upper school, Beauxbatons also had a day school for younger children ages seven to ten. The upper school was divided into five houses.

The camp was divided into two parts, one for younger children eleven to fourteen years and a more competitive part for fifteen to seventeen year olds. There were seventy openings for the older group, ten for each position. Members of the Beauxbatons house teams were given first priority, but were not guaranteed a spot. This left at least thirty-five spots open for try outs, more if not all house team members chose to go to camp.

Harry wandered down towards the Quidditch pitch for orientation. Try outs would begin in the morning, then those chosen to stay for camp would be divided by their positions. Camp would include general physical training, Quidditch strategies, scrimmage games, and intensive training in each position. The last week of camp, there would be two teams comprised of the top two in each position as decided by the coaches. It was a great honor to be on the winning team.

After orientation and a late supper, Harry returned to his cottage and met his roommate. Carlos Alvarez was a sixteen year old Chaser from Spain. This was Carlos's third year at camp so he was able to give Harry some pointers.

The morning of the try outs was a beautiful summer day. There was a light breeze that kept the grounds from becoming too hot. Harry was astonished at the number of people, there were over hundred people competing for only forty spots. Harry entered the Quidditch pitch and found the line for Seekers. There were fifteen people trying out for six open slots. Harry watched some of the other Seekers fly for a moment before taking off to warm up.

Harry smiled as he took off. No matter what the reason, he loved flying. He always felt free and happy when he flew. The other competitors were of a variety of talents - some Harry was sure would be cut immediately, but there were other that were quite good. Harry noticed that most of the brooms were Cleansweeps and Nimbuses, but very few of the other competitors had Firebolts.

After a thirty minute warm up period, the try outs began in earnest. Harry easily made the cut and settled in to watch the rest of the try outs. Although he was here for a serious reason, Harry was also very serious about his Quidditch. Maybe he could pick up some pointers for next year's Gryffindor team.

As Harry made his way out of the stands, he heard his name being called.

He turned around to find Oliver Wood, his former Quidditch captain, standing there.

"Oliver!" Harry exclaimed as he was pulled into a manly hug. "What are you doing here?"

"It's the off season, so I came here to coach the Keepers." Oliver replied. "I didn't see your name on the roster. I'm sure I would have seen it."

"I'm here under the name of Harry Black," Harry explained. "That was my godfather's name and as he left me his estate, I have a legal right to the name. I thought traveling as Harry Black would be a little easier than Harry Potter. I'm sure someone will figure it out sooner or later, but maybe I can buy a few days without the extra attention."

Oliver laughed. "You're playing Quidditch and you think no one will notice you? Dream on Harry, you're probably the best player here."

Harry coloured a little. "I doubt that Oliver. Say, is anyone else from Hogwarts here? I haven't seen anyone, but there are a lot of people here."

"Nah. The camp doesn't receive much publicity in England for some reason. I didn't find out about it until after I graduated Hogwarts. Plus people aren't so willing to travel these days."

"That's too bad; it seems really cool so far. Hey, I ran into Fred and George before I left England and they said their sister is here," Harry mentioned causally.

"Yeah, Ginny. She's a Chaser, she'd pretty good. Hot too, but don't tell the twins I said that."

Harry laughed. "Don't worry I won't say anything."

As Harry settled into bed that night, he was starting to get worried, after two days he still hadn't met Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Ginny walked down to the Quidditch pitch with some of her fellow Chasers. Try outs were officially over, so the camp proper would start today. She was watching some of the players warming up when she saw him. He was easily the best flyer she'd ever seen. She couldn't see much of him, but he was tall, lean with messy black hair and glasses. Ginny watched him fly for a few minutes, not only was he beautiful to watch, but his flying looked somehow familiar.

As Ginny stood there; Bridgette, one of the chaser coaches, walked by. "Ginny, you need to start warming up."

Ginny turned as she realized she had no idea how long she'd been starring at him. "Do you know who he is?" she asked without thinking about it. Blushing madly, she waited for Bridgette's answer.

Bridgette laughed. "I don't even need to look to see who you're talking about. Everyone is talking about him. His name is Harry Black, he plays Seeker and is the Captain of the Gryffindor house team at Hogwarts."

Ginny looked surprised. "Wow, that's a lot of information. Hogwarts, huh? He must know my brothers, they've all been on the Gryffindor team."

Bridgette giggled. "At least you have a reason to talk to him. I'm told he's gorgeous in addition to being an amazing flyer. Now, get up in the air!"

Ginny laughed and took off.

* * *

Harry jogged at a steady pace, wiping the sweat from his face. The only bad part about the physical conditioning was they were jogging in mid morning when it was already starting to get hot, not the cool pre-dawn runs he was used to. He was on his second circuit around the lake when he saw her, she was beautiful. The sun reflected off her red hair, bringing out the gold and copper highlights; it streamed behind her as she was jogging. She was running with some of the other Beauxbatons' students, her pace wasn't as fast as his so he lost sight of her as he turned the corner of the lake. He was determined to find her after their strategy class this afternoon.

Of course his afternoon did not work out as planned. He caught sight of Ginny going into the huge lecture hall where the strategy class was being held, but he couldn't get close to her.

Dinner was always an adventure. The dining chamber was beautiful. It was a large circular room with lots of round tables instead of the long house tables at Hogwarts. The large room had vaulted ceilings and the walls were all glass, giving a great view of the formal gardens. Along the back wall, French doors opened onto a patio that had even more tables. Ivy climbed along the back wall with Honeysuckle providing a beautiful perfume to the air.

Harry wandered among the tables; nodding to various people he had met over the past few days. Finally he spotted her; she was sitting with two other girls he recognized as Chasers as well as Etienne, Beauxbatons' top Seeker. Harry chose a table just behind hers, he chatted with the other people at his table while he kept an eye on her. Just after dessert was served, Ginny got up and went out the French doors into the garden. Harry followed her.

Ginny had noticed the dark-haired Seeker at the table behind her. She still hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him. After she finished her berries and cream, she headed out into the gardens. This was one of her favorite places

She wandered along the garden path before settling at one of the benches in front of the fish pond. She laughed as she watched the shimmering rainbow fish flit among the flashing gold and silver fish. Ginny looked up as a shadow fell across the pond, it was him. As Ginny turned to look, she got her first good look at him. He was gorgeous. He was at least six feet tall, with unruly black hair and the most beautiful green eyes she'd ever seen. When her eyes met his, she gasped, "Merlin, it's you…but…you aren't real."

Ginny stared at the boy she'd seen many times in her dreams. She tried to stand, but felt very light headed. As if in slow motion, she saw him walk towards her as her world became black.


	4. Meeting Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Ginny again for the first time since the Chamber of Secrets. Together, they try to unravel what happened to them.

Harry rushed forward and caught Ginny just as she started to fall. He laid her down on the bench and took off his jumper to put under her head. Looking around, he didn't see any one around, but he cast a Muffliato to ensure no one would be able to hear what they were saying. While he wasn't really sure what to do, he felt better that at least now he knew he wasn't crazy. She knew him and he knew her.

Ginny slowly opened her eyes. What happened? She looked around and saw him, he was sitting on the ground with his back up against the tree across from her. She started to sit up.

"Careful. You might still be dizzy," he said as he helped her sit up.

Ginny watched him for a minute confused. He had been at least three feet away from her, how had he moved so fast? More to the point, who was he?! He couldn't be who she thought he was, right?

He smiled down at her. "Hi. I'm Harry."

"Ginny."

He sat back down against the tree. "It's nice to finally learn your name."

"Are you real?" Ginny cringed as soon as she said that. Way to go, Ginny, that sounded really stupid.

Harry just laughed. "I know the feeling. I thought I had only dreamed you." He smiled over at her. "Last summer I was convinced you were my personal guardian angel. Thank you for being there for me. It really meant the world to me."

Ginny blushed as she remembered the many nights she'd dreamed of him the previous summer. He'd been so upset over the death of his godfather. She had been pulled into dream after dream where he was forced to watch Sirius die. Two summers ago she'd been pulled into dreams of Voldemort's rebirth and Cedric Diggory's death. He had also been pulled into some of her dreams. Her nightmares were not as clear as his, she only knew she was in some type of cave and she was scared. He would come and stay with her and make sure nothing happened. They had sometimes just met in happy dreams like when they were playing Quidditch or just hanging out as friends.

She could never figure out how she was having such vivid dreams, or who he was. He had first appeared in her dreams the summer before her first year at Beauxbatons. She always just assumed that she simply had a vivid imagination. She had never really thought too much about it until she and Aimée had read Harry Potter's account of Voldemort's rebirth. It was just like her dream. That had scared her, but she hadn't told anyone about the dreams. After all what could she say? I think I'm being pulled into Harry Potter's nightmares? That would have gone over really well.

"You're Harry Potter."

"And you're Ginny Weasley."

Ginny laughed, somehow not feeling so self conscious anymore. "How…What is going on?"

Harry watched her as he answered. "I don't know. If it makes you feel any better, I never thought you were real either." He paused before adding, "Much less that you were my best friend's sister."

Ginny looked startled. "What? Which one?"

"Ron. We've been best mates since first year. I've met all of your other brothers too. I played on the same team with Fred and George…I even gave them the start up money for their shop. I've met your parents and your older brothers as well."

"What? How is this possible? Why wouldn't they have mentioned you? I know I would remember if my brothers said they knew Harry Potter."

Harry sighed. "This is very confusing for me too. I saw this carving at my godfather's house. It was two entwined snakes with emerald eyes." He paused hopefully, but Ginny didn't say anything. "This carving looked so familiar, but when I tried to remember where I'd seen, it I got such a bad headache that I passed out. My godfather had a healer look at me and she told me that my memory had been tampered with. It seems that most of my second year at Hogwarts has been suppressed somehow. If I try to remember too many details I'll get a real bad headache."

Ginny watched him as he was talking, her confusion mounting. "That happens to me sometimes too. Last summer I found a snake in the backyard at the Burrow. I was so scared, but I don't remember ever being afraid of snakes. Anytime I thought about it, I just got a horrible headache."

Harry nodded. "That's exactly what I'm talking about. When we were trying to figure out what had happened, they asked me what else had happened about that same time." Harry flushed a little, looking unsure for the first time since he started talking. "I didn't really want to tell them about my dreams of you. Of course, I didn't think you were real so that didn't help. Once I told them about you…well we decided to try to find you. Based on what I'd seen we figured you went to Beauxbatons…we described you to a friend of my godfather's and he told us who you were."

Ginny sat absorbing this new information, trying to wrap her mind around what he had told her. It all sounded so unbelievable, but on the other hand she knew him and it made sense. "So the whole reason you came to Quidditch Camp was to find me?"

Harry nodded.

"So…this is unbelievable. Does this…have I had my memory tampered with too?"

"I don't know, but if it's okay with you, the healer who examined me said she could come down and examine you too."

Ginny nodded."Yes, I want to know if my memory has been tampered with." She shivered at the thought of someone messing with her mind.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked. "Put the jumper on."

Ginny wasn't really all that cold, but she pulled his jumper on enjoying the warmth. She took a deep breath and could smell his scent on the jumper. She looked down, it was an emerald green jumper with a golden snitch. "Hey, wait a minute. My mum made this."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, your mum has made me a jumper every year since my first year. She actually gave me my first Christmas present."

"This is just so bizarre. You know my whole family. How come I don't know anything about this?" asked Ginny. "Harry, who did this?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know, Ginny. We think that Professor Dumbledore did this or at least that he's involved. Have you ever met Professor Dumbledore?"

Ginny shook her head. "I don't think so. I've heard quite a bit about him. Obviously my parents and brothers know him, but I can't remember ever meeting him…But I guess if they messed with my memory I wouldn't."

Harry smiled sadly. "I know. It's…I don't know very unsettling. The other reason we think Professor Dumbledore is behind this is my magic was bound around the same time."

"Someone bound your magic when you were twelve years old? That doesn't make any sense." Ginny was astonished. "Did you get your magic unbound?"

Harry smiled and nodded. He waved his hand and suddenly a perfect white rose was in his hand, he gave it to Ginny.

"Merlin, Harry that was wandless magic. How did you do that?"

"I'm not sure," Harry replied. "Since my magic was unbound, I just feel it more easily…like my magic is easier to find."

"So why would Professor Dumbledore tamper with our memories and bind your magic? He's the most powerful wizard in the world and he is leading the opposition against You-Know-Who." Ginny frowned as a thought occurred to her. "Do our families know about this?"

Harry let out a frustrated sigh. "That is what part of what is so confusing. I know that Professor Dumbledore is a good person, I can't see him doing this unless he had a really good reason. But what reason would justify tampering with the memories of two children? I think your parents might know what's going on. I mean think about it. I've met everyone in your family but you. I've heard stories about your whole family except for you. Every time I've been to your family's house you haven't been there and when you were at my godfather's house, I wasn't there."

"Wait, when was I at your godfather's house?" Ginny asked.

"Last Christmas, when your father was in St. Mungo's. You stayed at my godfather's house in London," Harry answered.

"So, Sirius Black was your godfather? Then who are you talking about now?"

"Remus Lupin. He's not exactly my godfather, but when Sirius died Remus …I don't know kind of took over looking out for me."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Harry watched Ginny as she tried to take in everything he had told her. It was a lot to take in, especially if her parents were involved in some way. He could almost see the thoughts swirling around in her head.

Ginny looked up at Harry. "So now what?"

Harry laughed. "I don't know. I was really kind of hoping that you would know what was going on. I think we need to find out what really happened that year. I can remember some things, but if I try to think too hard, I get a headache."

"Do you…Would…Can we just go for a walk? My head feels like it's about to explode."

Harry jumped to his feet. "I'm sorry Ginny. I know it's a lot to take in, I've had a little while to adjust to the whole thing. Come on, why don't you show me around Beauxbatons"

Ginny wanly smiled at him. "Come on."

Ginny showed Harry around the gardens and they explored some of the castle. They did not mention again the memory tampering or their shared dreams; instead Ginny told Harry about Beauxbatons. They talked about their favorite (and least favorite) subjects, they talked about their friends, and of course they talked about Quidditch.

* * *

_Remus & Tonks,_

_I finally talked to Ginny tonight. She fainted when she saw me (is that a good thing or bad thing?). She recognized me from the dreams we've shared, but that's all. I told her about the memory tampering and she wants to be checked out too. When do you think Andromeda could come here? I'll let you know if we learn anything more._

_Harry_

_P.S. She's even prettier in person_

* * *

Ginny left her dorm room the next morning feeling a little tired. She had not slept well last night after her conversation with Harry. The thought that her family may have had a part in tampering with her memory was hard to take, yet for some reason she believed Harry. After she'd returned to her room, she had looked back over some of the letters she had brought with her from her family and she could see little things like Ron or the twins telling her about a great Quidditch match and their great Seeker, but never mentioning his name. Ron had mentioned his best mate a few times, but never mentioned his name. How come she had never noticed that before? She tried to remember everything she could about the year in question, but as Harry predicted she just ended up with a headache. She did remember that summer though, that was when her nightmares started.

She rushed through breakfast and headed down to the pitch. As she neared the pitch, she heard her name being called. She looked around.

"Angelina?! What are you doing here?" Ginny ran over to hug her brother Fred's ex-girlfriend from Hogwarts.

"I've been recruited as a reserve Chaser for the Pride of Portree. The season doesn't start until September, so I was at loose ends for the summer. I heard about the camp during try outs and when I found out Oliver was here, I volunteered to help out. I'll be one of the Chaser coaches," Angelina replied.

"That's great! I met Oliver last year, he's really good…a little intense, but very good." Ginny and Angelina shared a laugh at the very focused Keeper.

"So how are Fred and George? I stopped by their shop in the spring. I was amazed, their shop is brilliant," Angelina said.

"They're doing great. They actually helped with the cost of camp for me. Can you believe that?" Ginny replied.

While Ginny started stretching, Angelina scanned the skies overhead analyzing the players already in the air.

"Merlin, is that Harry?" 

Ginny looked up to see who Angelina was talking about. "It's got to be him, I've never seen anyone else fly like that."

Ginny laughed. "Yeah, that's Harry. He's an amazing flyer isn't he?"

"The best I've ever seen. I guess you would know Harry as he is Ron's best mate. He was named Quidditch captain after me, so we have the last three Gryffindor team captains here. That's pretty cool." Angelina was still watching Harry fly, when Ginny grabbed her broomstick. "Okay, Ginny, let's see what you've got."

Ginny flew through the Chaser formations automatically. Angelina had just assumed that Harry and Ginny knew each other. Maybe they could get some information from Angelina and Oliver about the year in question.

That night at dinner, Ginny managed to get a table with Harry, Angelina, and Oliver. The four were having a great time catching up. Oliver was regaling them with stories about his team Puddlemere United and traveling with a professional Quidditch team.

"Harry," Oliver began, "I hope they have a medi-witch as good as Madam Pomfrey. I'm sure you'll need their services at least once while you're here."

Angelina started laughing. "I hear we missed a good one last year, Harry. Knocked out by your own Keeper. Fred and George laughed themselves silly over that one."

Harry laughed good naturedly, "I know. It was not my finest hour." A thought occurred to him. "Yeah, but what about my second year?"

"Merlin, that was amazing," Oliver responded. "Ginny, you would not believe it. During our match against Slytherin a rogue Bludger was chasing Harry around the field. He was dodging and swerving trying to get away from this Bludger. He was such a titchy little thing, it was kind of funny. Anyhow, Harry spends the whole match dodging the Bludger; it wasn't going after anyone but him. The Slytherin Seeker, Malfoy was so busy taunting Harry and being a ponce, that he doesn't even realize the Snitch is right next him. Then WHAM! The Bludger hits Harry in the arm, so in the pouring rain with a broken arm, Harry grabs the Snitch right from out under Malfoy's nose. He skids to the ground and passes out. The only thing he says is 'We've won.'" Oliver was laughing hysterically by the time he finished the story.

"Oliver you didn't tell it right." Angelina laughed. "Just before the game, Oliver says to Harry here, 'Catch the snitch or die trying.' Once this rogue Bludger starts flying around, the girls and I were getting hammered by the Slytherins because Fred and George were trying to protect Harry. So Oliver calls a time out and Harry here yells at them that he can handle it himself. Then after he wins the game and passes out, our useless Defence Professor tries to heal him, but ends up removing all of the bones from his arm. Harry ends up in the infirmary all night regrowing all the bones in his hand and arm."

Ginny had tears in her eyes by this time, she was laughing so hard. "Merlin, Harry I never realized you were so intense about Quidditch. So did you guys win the cup that year?"

Oliver and Angelina exchanged puzzled glances, before Oliver answered, "No, we were having some problems that year. I can't remember what exactly, but they ended up cancelling the end of the season. We won the cup the next year, which was my last year."

After dinner, Harry and Ginny went for a walk in the gardens again. Ginny looked up to see Harry casting a spell. "What was that?"

"Muffilato. It's a silencing spell. Anyone who approaches will only hear buzzing in their ears. Ron and I used it all the time in class. Hermione hated it though," Harry answered.

"Why would Hermione hate a spell?" Ginny asked.

Harry sighed, "I really should learn to listen to her. I found the spell in my used potions book. The book was inscribed _'Property of the Half-Blood Prince,'_ it was filled with all sorts of helpful hints and spells. I used it all year and ended up tops in Potions and trust me that had never happened before. It turns out the Half-Blood Prince was Snape."

Ginny gasped, "Isn't that the Professor…" she trailed off not sure how to finish the sentence.

"I killed?" Harry finished for her. "Yeah that was him. I should have listened to Hermione a little more."

"So, did you remember the match they were talking about?" Asked Ginny, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Sort of. As they were describing it, I could see it happening, but if you'd just asked me about it before I wouldn't have been able to tell you much beyond the fact that I broke my arm," Harry answered. "That's how I even knew to ask about it, Remus asked me if I remembered anything about that year and asked about Quidditch."

They reached the pond where they had talked the night before. Ginny sat on the bench. "This is one of my favourite places here. I found it my first year here when I was feeling a little homesick."

"It's really pretty. I like the gardens, though I'm not too fond of mazes," Harry answered.

"No, I guess you wouldn't be would you?" Ginny gazed at Harry for a minute. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm really glad my school career has been nothing like yours."

"I don't blame you," Harry laughed softy. "That was brilliant, asking Angelina and Oliver about that year. Is there any way you could ask your mum or your brothers about something that happened that year?"

Ginny thought for a minute. "I don't know if I want to ask my mum. I don't want to think my parents are in on this, but if they are I don't want them to get suspicious. Maybe I could write to the twins, tell them I met you that sort of thing."

"That would be great," Harry replied. "I really hope that they aren't part of this. I would hate to think that some of my best friends have been lying to me all this time."

Harry dipped his hand in the pond swirling it around in the water. The fish swam away from the waves he was causing. He looked up from the pond. "So, do you have any memorable Quidditch injuries?"

Ginny laughed. "Nothing as dramatic as you. I've been hit with the Quaffle and hit with a Bludger, but nothing more than some bruising and aches and pains."

"Well, I do tend to attract trouble; even on the Quidditch pitch," Harry replied.

Ginny watched Harry out from behind the curtain of her hair. He was so good looking. He'd been nothing but nice to her, but a guy as good looking and famous as him probably had a girlfriend already. Angelina mentioned some girl earlier, but Harry hadn't said anything.

"Harry, do any of your friends know where you are this summer?" Ginny asked abruptly.

Harry didn't seem too thrown by the change in subject. "No. I'm usually stuck with my relatives all summer, so people don't expect to hear from me. I sometimes get letters from Ron and Hermione, but that's about it."

"No girlfriend to wonder where you are?" Ginny tried to ask casually.

"God, no. I'm horrible with girls. Absolute rubbish. I've had a total of two girlfriends my whole time at Hogwarts and both relationships ended badly." Harry laughed. "Cho cried all the time; she was dating Cedric Diggory before he died, so I probably wasn't the best choice for her. Last year, I dated Susan Bones for a while, but she was always jealous of Hermione and wanted me to spend less time with her. Hermione has been one of my best friends since first year. She's like a sister to me, I'm not going to toss her aside. Plus…well Ron was being rather a prat to her."

Ginny tried not to smile at his answer. "Oh, I heard all about that. Trust me."

Harry glanced at her sharply as he realized what she said. "You know Hermione?"

"Well, of course. She spends part of every summer with us so she and I end up sharing a room," Ginny answered.

Harry remembered something Hermione had once told him. If a girl is asking about a girlfriend, that usually meant she was interested in him. Could Ginny be interested in him? She was very beautiful and from what he'd seen at camp very popular. What were the chances that she didn't already have a boyfriend?

"What about you, Ginny? Do you have a boyfriend out there?" Harry asked.

Ginny smiled. "No, I was dating my best friend Aimée's brother, Luc, last year, but he tended to treat me like I was an empty headed idiot. He didn't know me very well if he thought I would sit quietly in the background and look pretty."

Harry smiled. "No, I can't imagine you sitting quietly. One of the things I loved about the dreams was that you were always so full of life and…I don't know the right word…joyful maybe. You were always so…passionate about things. But Luc did get one thing right, you are pretty." Harry couldn't believe he said all of that, usually girls were so hard to talk to; but not Ginny.

Ginny was astonished. "Thank you, Harry."

"No, I should be thanking you, Ginny. I wouldn't have made it through the past two summers without you being there when I started to dream. It really helped."

"You're welcome," Ginny replied softly.

They sat quietly for a few minutes enjoying both the beautiful garden and the company.

"Harry, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"You told me last night that Sirius Black was your godfather. I thought he had something to do with your parents' murder." Ginny was a little hesitant to bring up the subject, but she was curious.

Harry stared at the fish pond for a minute while he got his thoughts in order. "This is probably a long answer. When my parents realized that they were in danger, they went into hiding. They chose to use a Fidelius Charm. Do you know what that is?"

Ginny shook her head wordlessly.

"It's a charm in which you entrust a secret in a living person. That person, known as the Secret Keeper, is the only one who can divulge that information. So my parents put their house under the Fidelius. Originally, they chose my dad's best friend, Sirius Black as the Secret Keeper. But Sirius thought he would be the obvious choice, so they switched at the last minute to another friend of theirs, Peter Pettigrew. What they didn't realize was he was already a Death Eater. Peter, betrayed my parents to Voldemort." Harry paused to take a calming breath. "Sirius went after Peter the next day, but Peter framed Sirius for not only my parent's deaths but also the death of twelve Muggles. Sirius ended up in Azkaban for twelve years."

He looked over at Ginny. "You remember when he escaped?"

Ginny nodded. Of course, it had been all over the news. No one had ever escaped from Azkaban before.

Harry continued. "The Ministry and even Dumbledore, thought he had escaped to come after me. He had seen the picture of your family in Egypt from the Daily Prophet."

"What?" Ginny broke in.

Harry laughed. "In the picture with your family, Scabbers was perched on Ron's shoulder. It turns out that Scabbers wasn't really a rat after all, but an Animagus." He could see Ginny wanting to interrupt him. "Wait, let me finish."

Ginny nodded.

"Scabbers was really Peter Pettigrew. After he betrayed my parents and Sirius, he didn't really have anywhere to go. We think that he hid with a wizarding family so he could listen for any hint of Voldemort's fate. Scabbers was the only one to realize that Sirius was after him, he wasn't after me. By the end of the year, Pettigrew had escaped to go to Voldemort, and Sirius was on the run." Harry smiled as the stunned expression on Ginny's face. "I guess Ron never told you any of this."

Ginny shook her head. "No, all I heard was Scabbers had died during the school year. When I met Sirius, they told me he hadn't killed those Muggles, but nothing else."

"I don't think Ron even told your parents what really happened," Harry said. "I'm still trying to get Sirius's name cleared. He was not only my godfather, but also my dad's best friend. Remus Lupin, was also good friends with my parents and Sirius while they were in school. When Sirius died, he left his entire estate to me, but he asked Remus to look after me. So I've basically adopted him as my godfather." He paused as he thought things over. "I wonder if your mum tried to keep you away from him because of me. She must have known that Sirius and I were in contact."

A bright golden light glimmered overhead.

"That's the signal that curfew is in ten minutes." Ginny sighed. She really didn't want to go in, she'd rather stay and talk to Harry.

Harry smiled, "I like that warning. All we have at Hogwarts is an evil cat trying to hunt us down." He walked over and offered her his hand. Together they made their way out of the gardens and back to the main lawn. His heart started beating faster and she didn't pull her hand away. This was much better than holding hands with Cho or Susan.

"Where did you end up?" Ginny asked.

"I'm in one of the cottages by the lake, number ten." Harry replied. He looked down at her, suddenly struck by how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. Her beautiful hair shone brightly, it was dozens of colours melded into one. He wondered if it was as soft and silky as it looked. He wished he had met her under different circumstances.

Ginny looked up at him. "Well, I better go in."

"Yeah, we don't want to break curfew," Harry said, but he made no move to leave. He really didn't want this moment to end. His mind raced for a reason to keep her with him, but his mind was blank. All he could think was she was so beautiful and he really wanted to spend more time with her. She was so easy to talk to, not to mention she was smart and pretty.

Ginny reached up and gave him a hug. He returned the embrace, then before she pulled away completely, he kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Night, Ginny."


	5. Falling in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Harry and Ginny work together to unravel the mystery, they begin to fall in love.

Harry sat in strategy class pretending to take notes when he was really indulging in his new favorite hobby, Ginny watching. She was sitting two rows in front of him with some of the other Chasers. Harry watched as she shifted in her chair, it seemed that Ginny was also having trouble paying attention.

Harry was still amazed how easily he and Ginny had connected. He usually had trouble talking to girls, but he found it very easy to talk to Ginny. He discovered that Ginny was not a morning person, she loved to fly, and she hated being protected. Harry figured that having six older brothers had toughened her up. He had watched amazed when earlier in the week, Ginny had gotten slammed in the back with a Bludger. She had walked calmly over to the trainers to get treated, no sign of tears. Harry tried to imagine the same thing happening with most of the other girls he knew and couldn't imagine, for instance, Cho getting injured without the tears.

Harry was so lost in his thoughts he almost missed the bell. He hastily grabbed his notebook and shoved the parchment covered with snitches and the initials G.W. scrawled in the margins into his bag.

As he stood, Ginny came to join him. "Meet me for dinner?" she asked.

"Sure, I just need to drop off my stuff. How about in twenty minutes?" Harry answered.

Ginny agreed and headed off to the castle with her friends.

Harry sighed as he finished his dinner. Ginny laughed at him. "So, are you still missing Hogwarts food?

"Well, I could go for some treacle tart, but this is certainly much better than what I usually get over the summer," Harry replied.

They rose from the table and without consciously planning their destination, they headed for the pond in the garden. They were finishing the second week of camp and Harry and Ginny had been spending each evening in the garden talking and getting to know each other.

"What do you mean, better than what you usually get?" Ginny asked once they'd arrived at the pond.

Harry looked down at the ground, he really didn't like talking about his relatives, but talking to Ginny was always a little different.

"Up until this summer, I've spent the summers with my aunt and uncle. They took me in after my parents were killed." Harry paused trying to think of how to explain his relatives. "They're Muggles and they hate magic. Until I received my Hogwarts letter, I didn't know anything about the magical world. I was told my parents were killed in a car accident. My relatives didn't really want me there, so they put me in the cupboard under the stairs. That was my room until after I got my Hogwarts letter. If I did anything better then Dudley, my cousin, I'd be punished. If I did anything 'unnatural' as they called it, I would be punished. They didn't really like to feed me much. Most of the time, I'd get some bread or cheese, or tinned soup; whatever it was it was much less then what Dudley was given." Harry trailed off; he hadn't really meant to go into all of that. He hesitated before looking up at Ginny. He didn't want to see that look of disgust in her eyes. When he did finally look up at Ginny, he was relieved to see no disgust, but rather a look of horror and anger.

"What…Did…Harry didn't anyone check up on you?" Ginny asked.

Harry was confused. "What do you mean? Why would anyone check up on me?"

"Harry, you had just helped defeat the most evil wizard in the world, your parents were killed, and you were being left with Muggles that hated magic. Of course someone should have checked up on you," Ginny replied heatedly.

"Ginny, it…I shouldn't complain. I got through it."

Ginny stared at him in amazement. He really didn't understand why anyone would check up on him. "Harry, you have every right to complain if your horrid relatives treated you badly. Did you ever tell anyone?"

"In primary school, I told a teacher once. I was so hungry. Aunt Petunia had gotten mad at me for something and I wasn't allowed to eat for 2 days. The teacher didn't believe me and sent a note home to my aunt. My uncle got so mad at me…he beat me pretty badly. I didn't tell anyone after that," Harry answered.

Ginny scooted closer to Harry on the bench; she reached out for his hand. "Harry…I don't know what to say. I can't believe anyone would treat you like that. You are so kind and gentle and…good."

Harry turned towards her. He was horrified to see tears in her eyes, but beneath the tears he could see some emotion he couldn't really identify shining through. Without thinking about it, he reached out to her pulling her into his arms. "Please don't cry, Ginny. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry."

Ginny put her arms around him and snuggled into his chest. Harry ran his fingers through her hair. It was as soft and silky as he'd imagined it to be. They stayed locked in their embrace until Ginny pulled back. She looked up into Harry's intense green eyes. She couldn't think how to put into words what she was thinking. Without thinking, Ginny leaned forward and softly brushed her lips against his. She leaned against him and he tightened his arms around her.

Ginny started to pull back, but Harry leaned forward and captured her lips for another kiss. As he pressed his lips against her, he teased her lips with the tip of his tongue. She sighed softly, Harry took advantage and swept his tongue into her mouth. Her tongue slid against his as she reached her hands up and buried them in her hair. He had one hand tangled in her curls while the other hand slid along the small of her back.

When breathing became necessary, Harry tore his lips from hers and rested his head in the crook of her neck. He smiled as he glanced at her through his lashes. "I've wanted to do that for days."

Ginny laughed as she melted further into his embrace. "That's a relief because I've been wanting you to do that for days."

Her laughter died away as Harry pulled her back into an embrace. Neither of them noticed the golden glow that encompassed them as they lost themselves in each other's arms.

* * *

Remus almost snarled in frustration as he left St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He had been in London for almost a week now, the full moon had just passed and he did not feel comfortable transforming in a foreign country so he'd returned to England for the full moon. He had spent his time recovering from the full moon trying to investigate Harry's missing year.

He had finally tracked down Gilderoy Lockhart in the Janus Thickey Ward for long term spell damage at St. Mungo's. Lockhart had somehow lost all of his memories and had spent the last four years in St. Mungo's.

Tonks was in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place when Remus arrived home. He smiled tiredly as he kissed her in greeting.

"Well, I found Lockhart. He's in even worse shape than Harry. He doesn't remember anything. The healer I spoke to told me he was brought in four years ago with total memory loss and he's not expected to get any better. It seems he was hit with a very powerful memory charm," Remus told Tonks.

"What the hell happened?" Tonks exclaimed.

"I don't know. Harry was obliviated, but only about specific memories. Why would someone completely obliviate Lockhart?" Remus wondered. "I always thought he was kind of a fraud. From what the kids told me the year I taught, he didn't teach them anything. His idea of teaching was reenacting scenes from his books."

"Did the same person obliviate him?" Tonks wondered aloud.

"Merlin, I hope there's only one person running around obliviating everyone, but the technique does seem very different." Remus sighed as he took the cup of tea Tonks offered him. "I just feel so lost, who can we trust?"

Tonks sat next to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "I don't know, but we have each other and we have to help Harry," she laughed softly. "I started to say we have to protect Harry, but that ship sailed long ago didn't it. I mean if we're lost and confused, imagine being not even seventeen years old and being told you're expected to save the world, then stumbling onto this mess."

* * *

Harry managed to get a small table on the patio for breakfast the next morning. He hadn't seen Ginny yet, but she was supposed to be joining him. Harry smiled as he thought of last night. He was still amazed that Ginny liked him. It seemed so unreal, although they'd only known each other a couple weeks, because of the shared dreams it felt like they'd always know each other.

He smiled when he saw the flash of red hair coming through the dinning chamber. There was no Quidditch today, so Ginny was dressed simply in a green tank top and denim shorts. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. Harry watched as she made her way over to him. Ginny flashed a bright smile when she reached him, she kissed him on the cheek as she sat down.

"Good morning," Harry said shyly.

"Good morning," Ginny replied as she reached for the toast. Harry poured her a glass of pumpkin juice and passed her the plate of fruit. They kept glancing over at each other and smiling.

Finally Ginny laughed. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop staring at me."

"I can't help it. You are so beautiful."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That was really lame."

"It's true. Besides you're staring at me too."

Ginny blushed. "Well, I can't help it either."

They both started laughing. Harry leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek. "So what are we doing today?" Harry asked.

"I thought we could go to the beach. There's a bus that will take us down, it'll run into town and down to the beach. We could fly, but I'd rather take the bus. Does that sound okay?" Ginny asked.

"That sounds great," Harry answered. "I've always wanted to go to the beach, but I've never been before."

* * *

Ginny surveyed the beach to pick out the best spot. It was a magical beach, frequented by the Beauxbatons' students and local magical population. As it was a hot, Saturday morning; the beach was filling with both students from the camp and families from town. There was a boardwalk that ran the length of the beach with shops, a magical arcade, restaurant and an ice cream stand. There were several fireplaces along the boardwalk so people could floo directly to the boardwalk and there were apparition points near the children's beach and the centre of the beach.

The sky was starting to fill with brooms. At the far end of the beach, there was a small children's beach where the water was more shallow. The sparkling white sand surrounding that part of the beach was charmed to make sand sculptures, there was a never ending parade of castles and magical creatures forming and reforming in the sand. The children's area was filling fast with young families. The center of the beach had rows of colorful umbrellas and chairs, these were usually used by the Beauxbatons' students.

Ginny headed for an area on the near end of the beach, it was not a crowded area. The sand was soft and rock free.

Ginny turned as Harry came up behind her. "This spot is perfect." She started to set her bag down on the sand, but Harry stopped her.

"Wait, let me." Harry conjured a pair of beach blankets to cover the sand. Ginny smiled and set her bag down on the blanket.

Harry looked in awe at the beach. He'd seen pictures of Muggle beaches, but this was amazing. As he turned back to Ginny, his brain froze. Ginny had pulled off her tank top and shorts to reveal a yellow bikini. Harry knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. Ginny smirked when she saw his attention fixed firmly on her chest.

"Harry." Ginny snapped her fingers to get his attention.

Harry blushed. "Sorry. I…I just wasn't really expecting…I'll just shut up now."

Ginny laughed. "That's okay. As long as you're the one looking, it's fine with me." Then it was Ginny's turn to blush as she realized what she said. Changing the subject she asked, "Can you cast the sunscreen charm on me?"

Harry looked at her curiously. "There's a sunscreen charm?"

Ginny groaned. "Please tell me you're joking. How do you keep from getting a sunburn?"

"Use sunscreen," Harry replied with a shrug. "I grew up with Muggles, what can I say? Can you show me this charm?"

Ginny showed him how to cast the charm and he cast it on her. As she got settled on the blankets, Harry stripped his shirt off. It was Ginny's turn to stare. Harry's training over the past year had left him lean and muscular. His chest and arms had filled out and while not overly muscular, were well defined and his stomach was flat.

Ginny felt her mouth go dry as she stared at him, he was so good looking and he really didn't even seem to notice. As he turned to face her, she saw he had a black dog tattooed on his left chest above his heart. She reached out a hand to trace the outline of the dog.

"That's for Sirius." Harry explained, his voice a little husky.

"Your godfather?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, he was an Animagus, a big black shaggy dog," Harry replied.

Ginny shook her head a little as if to clear it and then cast the sunscreen charm on Harry.

Harry and Ginny arrived back at the castle that evening tired but happy. They had spent the day playing on the beach and exploring the shops on the boardwalk. Harry had laughed when they found a copy of _"Beauxbatons, A History"_ in one of the shops. He immediately bought it for Hermione.

They'd had lunch with Oliver, Angelina, and Bridgette. Talk had flowed easily about the progress at camp and they debated who would make the top spots for each position. After lunch, Harry and Ginny played in the water, and then relaxed on the beach talking and stealing kisses until it was time to return to the castle.

* * *

Harry reached out for Ginny's hand the next morning as they walked towards the town of Beauxbatons. "Are you okay, Ginny? You've been really quiet all morning."

Ginny sighed and turned her troubled eyes to face Harry. Since they had received Remus's owl the evening before asking them to meet with Andromeda, Ginny had been troubled. "I…I don't know. I want to know if my memory has been tampered with, but…at the same time I don't want to know. That doesn't even make any sense."

Harry stopped walking and pulled Ginny slightly off the path. "Ginny, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to. I don't want to force you to do something you're not ready for."

"It's not that I don't want to. I need to know," Ginny told him. "It's just…I'm scared."

Harry pulled Ginny into his arms. "I know, Gin, I'm scared too. But I want to find out what's going on. I promise I will be right there with you the whole time."

"Promise? No matter what we find out?" Ginny asked with a slight quiver in her voice.

"I promise. No matter what," Harry responded. He tightened his arms around her and kissed her on top of the head. He held her for a few minutes until Ginny pulled away. "I'm okay. Let's get this over with."

Remus was waiting in the main lobby when Harry and Ginny entered La Chat Noir, the inn where Remus and Andromeda were staying.

"Harry." Remus hurried forward and hugged Harry in greeting. He turned to Ginny. "Miss Weasley, it is nice to see you again."

Ginny smiled. "It's nice to see you too. Please, call me Ginny."

"Ok, Ginny. I understand from Harry, that you do not remember that year very clearly either," Remus said as he guided them up to his room.

"No. I have vague memories, but when I try to concentrate too hard, I get a headache," Ginny replied.

Remus nodded. He led the way into the suite where he and Andromeda were staying. Andromeda greeted Harry and was introduced to Ginny. When they were all seated, Andromeda turned to Ginny. "Is it alright if I examine you now?"

Ginny hesitated, then nodded. "Yes, let's get this over with."

Andromeda smiled. "You need to let go of Harry's hand."

The young couple coloured slightly and Ginny released Harry's hand. Andromeda examined Ginny in much the same manner as she had Harry weeks earlier. After a few moments, she nodded.

"Ginny, I'm sorry to say that your memory has also been tampered with. I can tell you it is the same magical signature; so the same person tampered with both of your memories."

Ginny's face fell. Although she'd expected to hear this, it was still hard to know someone had specifically targeted her memory. She reached out instinctively for Harry.

Andromeda gasped as she watched Harry put his arm around Ginny. "What is it?" Harry asked.

Andromeda stood and this time purposefully waved her wand over the pair in an intricate pattern. She seemed both shocked and pleased by what she found.

Remus who had been watching in silence asked, "What is it Andromeda?"

She looked over at him. "I…I need to check something first. I've never seen this before, but I've heard…I'll be back." With that Andromeda abruptly Apparated out of the room.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a confused look. "What do you think that was that about?" Harry asked Remus.

Remus was staring at the spot from which Andromeda Apparated. "I'm not sure, Harry." He stood suddenly. "I'm sure Andromeda will be back and explain everything, but until then let's get something to eat. Come on, I've arranged for us to have a private lunch." He led the two teens to the balcony of the suite.


	6. Happy Birthday, Harry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny celebrate his birthday and find out some unexpected news from Andromeda.

Nymphadora Tonks wearily entered her cubicle in the Auror department. Sundays were usually quiet days at the Ministry. Only a few of the departments were open on the weekends so there weren't nearly as many people around. Tonks nodded to the few Aurors working in the room. She could see the monitoring quills that received information from offices around the country automatically completing the required forms. There was a large board with a map of Great Britain that was prominently displayed in the front of the room; it showed the suspected location of all known Death Eaters. She nodded to Kingsley Shacklebolt who was the lead Auror for the day.

In addition to her regular authorized investigations, Tonks had spent the past month trying to investigate what happened at Hogwarts during the 1992-1993 school year. Every time she made some headway, more questions popped up. She had learned that Rubeus Hagrid had been sent to Azkaban for a few weeks in May of 1993, but she couldn't find out the reason. She sent yet another memo to try to obtain his files from Azkaban. All she had discovered was he had not had a trial and somehow Minister Fudge himself was involved. This whole mystery was frustrating.

She pulled out the files from her desk to review one more time when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Good afternoon, Dora."

Tonks turned in her chair. "Mum. What are you doing here? I thought you were…" she trailed off as she looked around the office. "Come on; let's go to one of the conference rooms."

Andromeda followed her daughter into the nearest conference room and watched as Dora cast several privacy spells over the room.

"Mum, what's going on? I thought you were in France with Remus and Harry."

Andromeda nodded. "I was and I examined Ginny. She has also had her memory tampered with and by the same person as Harry. The most amazing thing happened when I examined her and I need your help."

Tonks listened as her mother outlined what she wanted her to do and then replied, "Okay. I don't really understand this, but I'll be back."

Tonks left the Auror department and headed for the Department of Magical Contracts, her mind whirling in confusion. She couldn't imagine her mother asking her to do this if it wasn't important, but she also couldn't imagine why. It didn't make a lot of sense. As she reached the department, she was relieved to note that only one person was in the office today.

"Good Afternoon, Marcy. Do you mind if I check the books?" Tonks asked indicating the large ledgers that overflowed the shelves lining the room. As in the Auror Department, here in Magical Contracts quills were automatically receiving information from all around wizarding Britain.

"No, not a problem," Marcy replied. "Do you know which section you need?"

Tonks nodded. "I've finally figured out the filing system here."

Marcy laughed. "I know, it takes a while to understand our system."

Marcy glanced around. "Tonks, would you mind if I ran down for a cup of coffee? I'm the only one here this weekend and I'm not supposed to leave the office unattended."

"Don't worry," Tonks said. "I know how boring it can get here on the weekends. Take your time; I'll stay until you get back."

Tonks smiled at her luck as she watched Marcy leave the office. She checked the shelves looking for the ledger her mother had described to her. It was in the personal contracts section, tucked away on a top shelf in the back of the crowded office.

She levitated the book down from the shelf and gingerly opened the ledger. It looked to be extremely old and as she discovered when she opened it, not often used. She scanned the most recent pages and found the entry she was looking for. Waving her wand over the ledger, Tonks copied the entry.

* * *

Remus looked up from the document in shock. Andromeda and Tonks had returned to France late Sunday afternoon, after Harry and Ginny had returned to Beauxbatons.

"Is this real?" he asked.

Andromeda nodded. "I saw the magical signature when Harry put his arm around Ginny earlier, but I wanted to make sure I was seeing what I thought I was seeing. I've never actually seen a soul bond before."

Tonks spoke up from the couch where she was lounging. "What exactly does this mean, Mum?"

"A soul bond is an ancient form of magic, it essentially binds two souls together for life. I did some reading today, and found that it is not just that they are soul mates. In order for the soul bond to form, they must be open and honest with each other and they must truly be in love. It's hard to find information about soul bonding as especially these days, soul bondings are so rare."

"Aren't they a little young?" Remus asked. "How could this have happened so quickly?"

"I'm not sure it is such a sudden thing," Andromeda replied. "One of the theories about soul bonding states that there is some type of initial event that links their souls. I don't know if that is true or not, I think it is more important than ever that we discover what happened during that year."

"The first thing we need to do is tell Harry and Ginny," Remus said. "After everything that has happened, I don't want them thinking that we are keeping something from them."

* * *

The morning of his seventeenth birthday Harry woke slowly. It was very early in the morning, the sun had yet to rise. Harry raced through his morning shower, grabbed his Firebolt and left the cottage in the pre-dawn darkness. As he neared the edge of the lake, he smiled. Ginny was there waiting for him.

As he reached her side, Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and embraced her. "Good morning, Gin."

Ginny smiled as she reached up to hug him. "Happy Birthday, sweetie."

Harry pulled her in closer, nuzzling into her hair. She looked up at him and kissed him. As he deepened the kiss, Harry tangled his hands in her hair. He loved her hair, it was soft and silken and reminded him of liquid fire. Ginny moaned softly and leaned into his kiss. He moved his lips across her jaw and down her neck, Ginny arched her neck slightly as he left open mouthed kisses down her neck.

Harry slowly pulled back to look down at her. "It's definitely a Happy Birthday now." He dropped another soft kiss on her lips. "So, what is the plan?"

Ginny had simply told him the night before that he was to meet her by the edge of the lake at 4:30 in the morning.

Ginny reached down and picked up her broom and a basket that Harry had not noticed. "We're going down to the beach to watch the sun rise. It's not that far to fly. I asked the house elves to pack us some breakfast."

Harry followed Ginny as she flew down towards the beach. She selected a spot near the center of the beach and spread a blanket out. Harry sat down on the blanket and helped Ginny set out the fruit and pastries. She reached into the basket and pulled out a plate of sausages and fruit filled crepes, all kept warm by the warming charms set by the house elves; there was also a pitcher of pumpkin juice and a carafe of coffee.

"This is great, Gin."

Ginny smiled. "I'm glad you like it. My mum always makes a big breakfast for us on our birthday. I wanted to do something like that for you. Plus I've always wanted to watch the sun rise at the beach."

Harry helped himself to a plate of food and settled into a spot next to Ginny. "Tell me about your favourite birthday."

Ginny thought about it as she prepared her own plate. "I think it would be my sixth birthday. I'm lucky because my birthday is in the summer so the whole family was always there for my birthdays. Anyhow, on my sixth birthday, when I went down to breakfast all of my brothers were waiting for me. My mum had made a big breakfast for us. After breakfast, we all went down to the lake. We swam and played games, it was great because it really was an ordinary day; but it was special because everyone was there."

Harry smiled imagining Ginny at the age of six playing with all of her brothers and refilled his pumpkin juice.

"What about you?" Ginny asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What was your favourite birthday?"

Harry looked startled. "My favourite birthday? Well I have to say that this is my favourite birthday."

Ginny threw a pastry at him. "That's not fair. Pick a different one."

Harry snatched the pastry out of the air. "Ginny, you have to understand that…my relatives never celebrated my birthday. I didn't even realize I had a birthday until my aunt registered Dudley and me for school. I was completely shocked when she produced my birth certificate. Dudley's birthday is a month before mine. They made a huge fuss over him - took him out for a fun-filled day. He received dozens of presents. I remember for his eleventh birthday he got thirty-nine presents." He laughed humourlessly. "Who the hell needs thirty-nine presents?" He took a bite of the pastry to give himself time to think through what he wanted to tell her.

"Needless to say, my birthday was never celebrated. It's only been since I started at Hogwarts that I've even celebrated my birthday. On my eleventh birthday, Hagrid came and brought me my Hogwarts letter. He brought me a cake that he'd made himself. That was the first time I'd ever had a cake made for me."

Ginny listened to him in growing horror. How was this possible? Harry was the biggest hero of the wizarding world, yet no one had taken the time to ensure he was safe and happy. Every child deserved a birthday, but Harry had been denied even that simple pleasure.

"But since the summer after my third year, I've gotten birthday cards and presents from Ron and Hermione and of course Sirius. Your mum has even sent me a cake the past few years. Last year, Remus came over on my birthday and took me out. We went to London spent the day together, just the two of us. That's when I got my tattoo in honor of Sirius. So if you're forcing me to pick a day different from today, it would be last year," Harry finished.

He looked over a Ginny to see her reaction. He was a little afraid of what her reaction might be, she seemed to get upset when he talked about his relatives. Hermione did that too.

Ginny pushed aside her fury at his relatives as well as those who had put him such a horrible home and kissed him softly on the lips. "I was just trying to make this your best birthday."

Harry started laughing. "Ginny, any day with you is going to be the best day ever."

Ginny leaned over and kissed him again. "Good answer."

Harry sat back and surveyed the blanket that was now littered with the remains of their breakfast. He got a big smile on his face. "Gin, I just realized; I'm of age. I can do magic whenever I want."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're just now realizing that?"

Harry mock glared at her for a minute, then laughed and waved his hand and cleared away the mess. "This is great!"

With another wave of his hand, Harry created a bouquet of roses for Ginny and handed them to her.

Ginny watched in amazement. She'd never seen anyone do wandless magic before, much less so easily and Harry didn't seem to realize that he wasn't even using his wand.

Harry sat back and looked out over the water. The sun was just peeking over the horizon lighting up the waves and slowly brightening the sky; with streaks of orange and red lighting up the clouds. Ginny sat down between his legs with her back to his chest. As she sat down, Harry's arms came around her pulling her tightly against his chest. He kissed her on the cheek and they sat locked in each other's arms watching the sun rise over the water.

* * *

Ginny raced onto the pitch, quickly taking her place in line with the other chasers. Angelina came up behind her. "What have you been doing this morning young lady?" she asked Ginny laughingly.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked as she hastily pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Well, let's see. You missed breakfast, you made it to the pitch with about three seconds to spare, and I noticed a certain Seeker was also missing from breakfast," Angelina replied teasingly.

Ginny blushed. "It's Harry's birthday. I took him down to the beach for breakfast."

"Oh, how romantic…" Angelina broke off mid sentence. "Ginny Weasley, have you seen your neck? I'm guessing breakfast was not the only thing you and Harry did this morning."

Ginny's hand went automatically to the spot she had felt Harry kissing earlier. "Oh, crap. Is it bad?"

Angelina was too busy laughing to answer her, instead she conjured up a mirror. Ginny looked and sure enough there were several dark purple marks on her neck.

Ginny groaned. "I'm going to kill him." She pulled out her wand and cast a concealment charm on her neck.

"Is that better?" she asked Angelina.

Angelina nodded. "Much better. Now you look properly put together. Which is important because there are scouts in the stands today."

"What?" Ginny looked up at the stands and saw several visitors in the stands. "Where are they from?"

"From what I can tell, most of the teams are represented here. I've seen our scout from Portree and Oliver told me that the scout from Puddlemere is here. I've also seen scouts from the Harpies, the Cannons, the Falcons, and the Wasps. Bridgette told me there would be scouts from all over Europe as well."

The whistle sounded and Ginny took off with the other Chasers. Today the best in each position were competing against each other and Ginny was determined to make a good impression on the scouts.

* * *

Angelina hurried through the halls of the castle until she reached the rose tapestry that guarded the tower in which Ginny was staying. Ginny had told her that during camp there were no passwords needed to get into any of the towers. Angelina entered through the tapestry into the common room.

She looked around curiously. In some ways, the room was similar to the Gryffindor common room. The room was large and bright, with deep rose colored walls. One section of the wall was dominated by a large window that overlooked the gardens, a padded bench ran the length of the window creating a comfortable looking window seat. There were several tables and chairs set up as well as other comfortable looking arm chairs and couches scattered throughout the room. There was a large fireplace against one wall with a couch and several chairs grouped around it. A group of girls who Angelina recognized as Chasers were sitting at one of the tables playing Exploding Snap, but otherwise the room was empty. Angelina nodded to the girls and followed Ginny's directions up the left-handed staircase to the girls' dorms where she knocked on the door on the fifth floor.

Claire Lisle, one of Ginny's roommates answered the door. "Come on in, Angelina. Maybe you can calm her down a little."

Claire led Angelina through a small sitting room, into Ginny's dorm room. There were six canopied beds around the edges of the rose colored circular room; at the foot of each bed rested each girl's trunk. There was a nightstand next to each bed and each girl had their own alcove that served as a cupboard with shelves and a space for hanging clothes. There were bookshelves built into the walls and each bedspace had it's own window overlooking the grounds. Opposite of the door to the sitting room, was a door leading to the loo. There was a soft paler pink rug on the floor with a large rose in the centre of the rug.

Angelina found Ginny rummaging through her cupboard almost frantically. Ginny turned when she heard the door open. "Help! I can't figure out what to wear."

Angelina laughed. "Calm down, Ginny. That's why I'm here; to help you get ready."

"I know…I've just never…no that sounds too stupid," Ginny trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Angelina asked looking at her curiously.

Ginny sat down on the edge of her bed for a minute. "I've just never felt this way about someone before. I mean I dated Luc for almost a year and I was happy to see him and I liked going places with him, but it was nothing like this. Harry just makes…I don't know…everything special. I know we've only really gotten to know each other the past few weeks, but I feel like I've known him forever." Ginny looked up at Angelina and Claire who had drifted over from the doorway. "Does that even make sense?"

Claire and Angelina exchanged an amused look before turning to look at Ginny. Angelina answered, "Ginny, you and Harry…you just work together. Your face lights up when he's around. And Harry, well I've known him for six years and I have never seen him as happy and relaxed as he is around you. Just have fun, Merlin knows the two of you deserve to have a little fun."

Claire chimed in, "She's right, Ginny. I've never seen you this excited before a date."

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Angelina asked.

"We're going to dinner with his godfather and his godfather's girlfriend. Harry got permission for us to leave for the evening because it's his birthday." Ginny replied.

"That sounds fun. Let's see what you have to wear." Angelina turned towards Ginny's cupboard and started rifling through her clothes. Claire, who was known for her abilities with hair charms, started brushing out and curling Ginny's hair.

"Are you sure you don't want me to put your hair up?" Claire asked. "I can do a really intricate updo. It would look fantastic with your hair."

Blushing, Ginny smiled. "No, Harry likes my hair down. He loves to play with it."

Ginny made her way down to the front gates were Harry was waiting for her. Claire had done a fantastic job her hair. She had pulled it back from her face, held in place with combs Claire had lent to her and the rest cascaded in fiery curls down her back. She wore a soft yellow top that was fitted through the bodice, but then floated away from her waist. Angelina had somehow adjusted the fit of the shirt so it accentuated her figure. A pair of black dress trousers and low heeled sandals completed the outfit.

Harry turned when he heard someone walking down the path. As he caught sight of Ginny, he forgot to breathe for a moment. He stood transfixed as she made her way to him. Ginny smiled as she neared him, he seemed to like what he saw.

"You look amazing," Harry said in a soft voice as he leaned over to kiss her.

Ginny smiled up at him. "Thank you."

Harry reached out for her hand. "Let's go. Remus said he made reservations for us, we are going to someplace called 'Girard's' and we have reservations at eight."

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Remus and Tonks each pulled him into an embrace with Tonks giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Harry turned to Ginny and introduced her to Tonks whom she had not met. "Ginny, this is Nymph-"

"Do not finish that sentence young man," Tonks broke in as Harry and Remus dissolved into laughter. She turned to Ginny and said, "I'm Tonks. My mother felt it necessary to gift me with a ridiculous name, which Harry was about to say; but I prefer just 'Tonks'."

Ginny liked her immediately. With her pink hair and multiple earrings, she was not at all the kind of girl Ginny envisioned as Remus's girlfriend. Ginny had envisioned someone quiet and a little understated like Remus, but Tonks was young, vivacious, and outspoken. But as Ginny watched the two of them together, Remus and Tonks complemented each other.

After they were seated at a table on the patio overlooking the beach, Remus turned to Harry and Ginny. "So, tell me about camp."

Harry and Ginny filled the older couple in on their busy week. Harry told them with pride how he was now the highest ranked Seeker at camp. Earlier that day he and Etienne had faced off in a Snitch race; Harry had won by catching the Snitch in all ten races, breaking the camp record. He had pulled off a perfect Wronski Feint that had sent Etienne crashing into the ground. Harry beamed as he told them that Ginny was one of the top three Chasers. Ginny had scored a record setting twenty goals that day.

"So this means we will be on the same team tomorrow for the scrimmage match," Harry finished enthusiastically.

Ginny nudged his hand and Harry reached into his jacket and pulled out a pair of passes. "Here are tickets for tomorrow's game. I was hoping you and Tonks would come and watch." Harry looked hopefully at Remus.

"Of course we will," Remus replied. "It sounds like fun."

Harry smiled. "That's great. No one's ever come to watch me before. Well, except for Sirius."

Harry turned to Ginny to tell her about Sirius watching his game in his Animagus form, and in doing so he missed the look of sorrow and anger that crossed Remus's face.

It was so unfair, Remus thought. James would have been so excited to have a child play Quidditch, doubly so one with Harry's talent. He and Lily would have attended every game. Tonks reached over and covered his hand in her's. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

Remus managed a smile, "Yeah. I'll tell you later."

After dessert, Remus pulled a present from his jacket. "Happy Birthday, Harry. I hope you don't mind, I didn't want to send it over this morning; I wanted to give it to you in person."

Harry reached for the small square box. He ripped open the paper to find a golden watch, it wasn't new; but it seemed in good shape.

"It's traditional for a young man to receive a watch on his seventeenth birthday," Remus explained a bit sadly. "By Sirius' seventeenth birthday, he was estranged from his family, but James didn't want him to miss out. Sirius wore that watch everyday until he ended up in Azkaban. " He gestured to the back and Harry turned over the watch. On the back was engraved the words 'Padfoot, Happy 17th! Prongs.'

Harry felt his eyes start to burn as he read the inscription. He ran his finger over the words. He tried to talk, but felt his throat close up. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Remus…" he stopped not even sure what he wanted to say.

"I found it in Sirius's room when we were renovating. I thought it was the perfect birthday gift for you. I'm sure both of them would want you to have it."

Harry reached over and pulled Remus into an embrace. "Thank you, Remus."

* * *

The day of the scrimmage, the grounds opened at ten in the morning. The campers and families mingled on the grounds, tents of refreshments had been set up around the lake. The pitch had been decorated in blue and gold; the colours of the two teams for the scrimmage match. It was a beautiful day, the sky was a brilliant blue with no clouds in the sky. It was warm, but an occasional breeze blew across the grounds.

George Weasley looked around as he and Fred waited in line outside the gates of Beauxbatons. In all the years Ginny had been coming here, he had only visited once, last year after he and Fred had fled from Hogwarts last year. They entered the grounds and Fred and George made their way down to the Quidditch pitch.

"Fred, George!" the twins turned around to see Angelina Johnson. "Angelina!" Fred hugged his ex-girlfriend. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here as a Chaser coach," Angelina explained. "Have you seen Ginny yet?"

"No, not yet." Fred replied.

"Wait until you see her, she is doing so well. She's one of the best Chasers here at camp. Did she know you were coming? She didn't mention it." Angelina asked as she scanned the crowd for Ginny.

"No, she sent mum and dad the tickets, but said she didn't think anyone would be able to come. Bill's wedding is at the end of the month and he's still recovering from his wounds. Mum's been real busy with him," Fred answered.

"We thought we'd come and surprise her," George added.

Angelina laughed. "She'll be surprised and she won't be the only one."

As Harry had predicted, Harry and Ginny ended up on the same team, the Blue team. Harry watched as Remus and Tonks climbed into the stands. Remus had been one of the first visitors through the gates and Harry and Ginny spent the morning showing him around the grounds. Tonks had arrived later as she had to report into the ministry that morning.

Ginny walked up and slipped her arm around his waist. "I'm glad that Remus and Tonks were able to come."

Harry smiled down at her as he slid her arm around his shoulders and kissed her on the side of her head. "Yeah. Remus is great. I'm really lucky to have gotten the chance to know him."

"Fred, do my eyes deceive me or is that our baby sister over there?" George asked, his eyes trained ahead of him.

Fred turned away from his conversation with Angelina. "Where…" he trailed off as he spotted his sister. His eyes lit up with glee as he spotted his sister wrapped in Harry's arms. "Well, well, what have we here?"

Angelina turned and spotted Harry and Ginny. She turned back to the twins, "You will not give them a hard time, do you understand me?"

The twins turned to Angelina. "So, how long has this been going on?" gesturing to Harry and Ginny.

"Pretty much since the beginning of camp, they've spent a lot of time together. They are really happy and so cute together." Angelina smiled as she watched the younger couple. "If anyone deserves to be happy, it's Harry. So don't go all big brother and give him a hard time."

"Angelina, calm down. We weren't going to give them too hard a time." Fred laughed, "We like young Harry. Who better for our sister than the chosen one, the boy who lived, and our illustrious investor? But you can't expect us not to do anything."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "OK, but you need to wait until after the match."

The afternoon sun was beating down on Harry as he circled high above the pitch searching for the snitch. The game was hard fought with each team taking the lead multiple times; currently the Blue team was leading three hundred to two eighty. Etienne had chosen a strategy Harry was familiar with from Hogwarts; Etienne simply watched Harry waiting for him to find the Snitch.

Harry finally saw a familiar flash of gold near the Blue teams rings, he and Etienne were an equal distance from the Snitch, but he didn't think Etienne had seen it yet. He flew causally towards the rings, when Harry was about half the distance to the rings; Etienne spotted it. It was then a flat out race to the Snitch. Harry urged his broom to go faster, he could feel the wind blowing through his hair. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Etienne gaining on him.

Harry pushed his broom even faster, the Snitch was now just inches away. Harry heard the whistling of a Bludger as the Gold team's Bludger closed in on him. He was now only a foot off the ground, so Harry grabbed for the Snitch as he jumped off his broom. He felt his fingers close around the tiny golden ball as he hit the ground. As the little wings beat against his hand, Harry jumped up with the Snitch held high over his head.

Harry jumped back on his broom and joined the rest of the Blue team for a victory lap around the pitch. As they hit the ground, Ginny jumped off her broom and threw herself into Harry's arms. "That was awesome!" she exclaimed.

Harry laughed as he returned her embrace, he lifted her off her feet and swung her around. As he set her back on her feet, he kissed her enthusiastically.

Harry and Ginny broke apart as a light flashed a few feet away. They turned to see a reporter lowering his camera. He grinned at them. "Sorry, I couldn't resist that picture."

Harry and Ginny stepped apart as the reporters started mingling with the players, interviewing players from both team. Most of the reporters were Quidditch reporters, from magical papers throughout Europe and England.

The reporter from the _Daily Prophet_ approached Harry and Ginny. "Excuse me, can I ask you two some questions? That was a great catch."

Harry turned to face the reporter. The reporter started to ask Harry a question when he caught sight of Harry's scar. "Merlin, You're Harry Potter."


	7. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Harry and Ginny are found at the Quidditch camp, they have a long talk with Fred and George. Discoveries are made, but more questions come up as well.

As the news spread that it was Harry Potter who had caught the Snitch in such a spectacular fashion, more and more people were trying to see and speak to him. It had been an open secret among those at camp exactly who Harry Black was, but the no one outside of the camp had realized that Harry Potter was attending Quidditch camp. Reporters and photographers surrounded Harry and Ginny and dozens of pictures were taken of him and of him and Ginny together. Oliver and Angelina were pushing their way into the crowd towards Harry and Ginny.

Harry blinked as yet another flash went off. There were more and more people crowding around him, he held tight onto Ginny's hand, afraid that they would be separated if he let go. He could feel Ginny's anxiety rise as the reporters and photographers pushed in closer. He could hear his name being yelled, he was being asked questions about the match, and Ginny and the deaths of Snape and Draco Malfoy.

One of the more obnoxious reporters reached out to grab at Ginny's arm. Harry pulled Ginny closer to him trying to protect her from the reporters. As he pulled her close, he felt a surge of emotion; part anger and part protectiveness. Harry felt his magic responding to his emotions and a suddenly he and Ginny were encased behind a golden wall protected from the reporters.

Harry relaxed a little as the wall came into place, the space around them suddenly silent. He looked down at Ginny; she was looking a little overwhelmed. "Come on, let's try to make it over to Remus and Tonks."

Ginny nodded; and they pushed their way through the crowd towards their friends. By this time, Oliver, Angelina and the other coaches had converged on the scene and together they provided a human wall to hold back the reporters as Harry and Ginny made their way to the edge of the crowd.

"Up this way," Remus directed. "Oliver told us to take you up to the castle."

The four of them sprinted up to the castle, their retreat covered by the coaches. As they entered the main hall, Bridgette was waiting for them. "Come on this way, I'll take you to Madame Maxine's office. She isn't here, but you will be able to use her Floo."

Remus nodded, "We will head over to the inn."

Harry turned to Bridgette. "Can Oliver pack up my stuff and send it over to the inn?"

Bridgette nodded, "I'll have him send it over this evening."

Harry stepped out of the Floo at La Chat Noir, stumbling slightly over the grate. He straightened up as Ginny emerged from the Floo much more gracefully than he had. He reached out for her hand. "Gin, are you okay?"

Ginny looked up into Harry's intense green eyes. "I'm not sure. Does that usually happen?"

Harry shook his head. "I've never had that happen before."

By this time, Remus and Tonks joined the pair in the lobby of the inn. "Come on let's get up to our rooms. It probably won't be long before someone from the press realizes where we went."

They quickly made their way to the suite. Remus turned to look at the younger pair. "Are you two all right?"

Harry and Ginny nodded.

"It was just kind of overwhelming," Ginny said. "Once they realized who Harry was, they started…I can't even describe it…suddenly there were more and more reporters and they started yelling all kinds of questions."

Harry grimaced as Ginny turned to look at him. He pulled her into his arms. "That reporter didn't hurt you did he?"

Ginny shook her head. "No he just grabbed my arm. He startled me more than anything else. I'm fine."

Remus broke in. "Harry what was that? That shield?"

Harry looked at Remus, confusion obvious in his face. "I don't really know. Like Ginny said, the reporters were…swarming around us yelling questions, then that one reporter reached out and grabbed Ginny's arm." He trailed off trying to make sense of what had happened.

"What were you thinking, Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry flushed. "I was angry at the reporters and I was worried about Ginny; it felt like they kept trying to separate us."

Remus nodded thoughtfully. "So you were trying to prevent them from separating you and Ginny?"

Harry thought about that and he instinctively tightened his arms around Ginny. "Yeah, I wanted to…protect her. Then I felt…I don't know how to describe it, but I felt my magic rise up in me and suddenly we were surrounded by that shield."

Remus and Tonks exchanged a shocked glance. Harry saw that look. "What?"

"I've never seen anything like that," Remus replied. "That was amazing."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Great, yet another way I'm different."

Ginny tightened her arms around him. "Being different isn't all bad. I was very glad to get out of there."

Harry smiled and kissed her on the top of her head. "I guess it's not all bad."

"Why don't you two hit the showers?" Remus started.

"Separately," Tonks added with a wink, laughing as the young couple blushed. "Bridgette, grabbed your gear from the locker room, so Ginny you can use the shower in my mum's room," Tonks continued as she handed Ginny her bag. Tonks turned to Harry and handed him his gear from the locker room. "There's a shower in Remus's room."

An hour later, the teens had showered, changed and eaten. They settled down on the deep blue sofa that took up one side of the sitting room. Remus and Tonks sat down in the arm chairs opposite the couch, on one side of the fireplace.

"Harry, Ginny, before we talk about what happened today, we need to tell you something," Remus began. "Last weekend after you two returned to Beauxbatons, Andromeda came back with some more information. I know we've seen you several times since then, but I wanted to wait until we had time to talk."

Harry and Ginny exchanged a nervous glance and scooted closer to each other on the couch.

"What did Andromeda find?" Ginny asked.

"When she scanned the two of you together, she discovered an additional magical signature. She found that the two of you share a soul bond," Remus answered.

Harry felt Ginny stiffen next to him. He looked in confusion first at Ginny, then at Remus and Tonks. "Okay, I'm obviously missing something. What's a soul bond?"

Tonks explained what Andromeda had discovered. Harry sat back on the couch, his head reeling. He looked over at Ginny, she didn't look much better than him. She had not relaxed since Remus mentioned the soul bond. Harry reached out for her. "Ginny."

Ginny was staring at the intricately worked woven rug on the floor. Her first thought when Remus mentioned a soul bond, was this is a joke. She was almost tempted to look around for her brothers. Soul bonds were the stuff romance novels were made of, they weren't real – were they? When she heard Harry call her name, she looked up. She looked into his eyes, could this be real? She had felt an unusual connection to him since they had met, to be completely honest since before they had met. Ginny reached out to touch his cheek, he leaned into her touch then planted a kiss in the palm of her hand.

"Gin, are you okay?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm just a little overwhelmed by it all." Ginny smiled at him. She leaned back against his side, resting her head on his shoulder. Harry immediately felt more relaxed, he put his arm around Ginny and kissed her on the top of her head.

"So, what does this mean?" Harry asked.

"We're not exactly sure," Remus replied. "As far as we can tell, you are the first couple to be soul bonded in over one hundred and fifty years. Andromeda told us that usually couples who have soul bonded have some previous bond, once the couple falls in love, their love turns their bond into a soul bond. So this is why it is more important than ever to find out what happened during that lost year."

"Is the soul bond the reason we were able to enter each other's dreams?" asked Ginny.

Tonks and Remus looked surprise by the question. "I don't know," Remus admitted. "I hadn't thought of that, but it could be."

Tonks cleared her throat. "There is something else you need to know. I checked the records at the Department of Magical Contracts. It recorded your soul bond as having 'activated' on July 28 of this year. Remus and I have checked into the laws and once a soul bond is activated, the couple is married."

"What?!" both Harry and Ginny exclaimed.

Tonks got up and walked into the bedroom, she emerged with a document in her hand. "Here, this is a copy of your soul bond."

Harry reached out and took the document. It read

__

_Certificate of Bonding_

_Harry James Potter_

_To_

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_July 28, 1997_

Harry read the document and handed it to Ginny. "It says Certificate of Bonding, not marriage," he pointed out.

"I know this is a lot to take in," Remus responded, "But the two of you are married."

Ginny stared at the certificate she held in her hands. "I'm only fifteen years old and on July 28 Harry was only sixteen. Is this even legal?" she asked.

Tonks nodded. "As I said, Remus and I have been investigating soul bonds since we found out about this. According to the documentation we found, there was a couple in 1643 who were soul bonded. They were only thirteen and fourteen years old when they were bonded. By virtue of the soul bonding, they were considered adults in the eyes of the law and were married. Those laws have never been changed, so yes it is legal and yes you are married."

Harry stood abruptly. "Is there somewhere that Ginny and I can speak in private?" he asked.

"Just use Andromeda's room," Remus replied.

Wordlessly Harry reached out his hand to Ginny. When she took his hand, he pulled her to her feet and the couple walked into the bedroom.

Harry waved his hand towards the door after closing it. "Silencing charms," he explained.

Ginny looked around the room and sat cross legged on the edge of the large bed that dominated the room. Harry sat on the floor directly across from her with his back against the wall, he pulled up his knees and rested his arms across his knees.

"What do you think? he asked.

"I'm so confused. On the one hand it seems so unlikely, but then I look at you and it seems so right."

Harry smiled for the first time since Remus and Tonks told them about the soul bond. "I know what you mean…Ginny, I know we are young and all that…but it does feel right," Harry paused as he looked up at Ginny. "I'm just afraid that this is all my fault somehow and I don't want you to feel pressured into anything or to feel like you are trapped. I mean…you are one of the most amazing witches I've ever met. You take everything in stride, you can play Quidditch like a champion, you are so nice and kind to everyone, and you are so beautiful…I don't know why you would want to be with me. I don't want to put you in any danger, but I'm afraid that by being with me you will be in danger. I mean Voldemort's been trying to kill me since I was a baby."

Ginny listened to Harry's speech in utter astonishment. "Harry, how can you say that? I have never been as happy as I have been in the past few weeks…You make everything special. You are good and kind…I've watched you in your dreams for the past four years. Harry, I know this is weird and we are young, but it does make sense. You aren't trapping me into anything."

Harry leaned his head back into the wall. "There are a few things I need to tell you. You need to know what you are agreeing to," Harry lifted his head to look into Ginny's eyes. "Before I was born, there was a prophecy about me and Voldemort. It said basically that neither one can live while the other survives. Voldemort heard about the prophecy and tried to kill me as a baby. He wasn't after my parents, he was after me. I'm only alive because my mother died for me. In doing so, she gave me a protection that caused Voldemort's killing curse to rebound on him. He wasn't killed because he had worked some Dark Magic. He had created a Horcrux, a place to put part of his soul so he could become immortal."

Ginny sat with tears in her eyes while Harry recounted why the most powerful Dark Lord in the world was after him.

"So you have to kill him, but he might be immortal?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded. "Professor Dumbledore and I have been trying to track down what happened in Voldemort's life since he was introduced into the wizarding world. We believe that he had created two Horcruxes and both of which have been destroyed. Unfortunately some of our intel came from Snape, who obviously couldn't be trusted."

"Harry, nothing you have told me has changed anything. I love you and I want to be married to you," Ginny told him.

Harry looked at her in disbelief. "You love me?"

Ginny smiled at him. "Why are you so shocked?"

"No one has ever told me that before," Harry replied simply.

Harry rose up on his knees in front of Ginny. "Ginny, even though we are young and haven't known each other long, I can't imagine being with anyone else…I love you…I can't imagine a day without you in it. I know that piece of paper says that we are already married, but I want us to start off right. Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny stood up and pulled Harry up, she put her arms around his neck. "Yes, Harry Potter I will marry you."

Harry leaned down and kissed her, he tried to convey all of his feelings in this kiss. He felt a deep connection with her, it was as if he could actually feel the bond. He could almost feel their magic merge and swirl around each other. It was the most beautiful and most freeing feeling he had ever felt.

As the kiss deepened, Ginny slid her hands up under his tee shirt. Harry felt a trail of fire left in the wake of Ginny's hands. He tangled one hand in her beautiful curls and the other hand slid under the back of her shirt. Her skin was soft and silky smooth, Harry pulled his lips away from her lips and started trailing kisses down her neck. Ginny moaned softly and pulled at his shirt. "Take off your shirt," she whispered.

Harry released her just long enough to pull his shirt over his head, as he reached for her again, Ginny pushed him back onto the bed. Harry fell back onto the bed and he pulled Ginny with him. She climbed onto the bed and straddled his hips. Ginny ran her hand up and down Harry's chest and stomach, enjoying the feel of his muscles tensing under her touch. She leaned over and traced the same path with her mouth.

Harry ran his hands up Ginny's sides under her shirt. Ginny sat up and helped him pull her shirt over her head. Harry's hands gripped on her hips as he stared at her. Her beautiful brown eyes were dark with passion, her lips swollen from his kisses, and her glorious hair in disarray; Harry had never seen anything so breathtaking in his life. "Gin…you are so beautiful."

Ginny smiled as she leaned over him, her hair cascading around them in a coppery red curtain. "So are you, Harry."

Harry reached up and cupped her cheek. "I love you, Ginny."

"I love you too, Harry," Ginny replied.

He pulled her down to kiss her again.

* * *

Once Harry and Ginny left the pitch, the reporters started leaving in an effort to break the big story first. Oliver, Angelina, and the other coaches directed the remaining players and their families to the refreshment tents.

Fred and George approached Angelina. "Angelina!" Fred yelled.

Angelina turned. "Fred. George. Don't worry, Harry and Ginny are fine. Their friends got them to safety."

"We want to see them," George stated.

"Why?" a new voice asked from behind them.

Fred and George turned. "Tonks. Do you know where our sister is?"

Tonks nodded and led the twins away from the crowd, she cast a silencing charm around them. "Ginny is safe, she and Harry are with Remus right now."

"How did Harry end up here?" George asked.

"I can't really say, you will need to talk to your sister," Tonks replied. She motioned to Angelina. "Can you get some of Ginny's things together? Ginny gave me a list of the things she wanted."

Angelina looked over the list. "Yeah, I'll get this stuff together. Give me about thirty minutes, I'll pack all of this up."

Tonks turned to the twins. "Can you help Oliver get Harry's things packed up? I'll meet you in the main hall in forty-five minutes, then I'll take you to Ginny."

* * *

Ginny paced the sitting room of the suite, she'd been on edge since Tonks had sent her Patronus telling them she was bringing the twins with her. Ginny walked back and forth in front on the fireplace that took up one wall.

Harry leaned against the back of the couch watching Ginny. He could almost feel her nervousness and anxiety.

Ginny jumped at the knock on the door. Tonks opened the door and ushered the twins into the room. Ginny ran over and hugged them both.

"Fred, George, I'm so glad to see you. I didn't think that anyone would be able to come see me."

Fred hugged his sister and then passed her over to George. "Ginny, are you okay?"

Ginny nodded as she hugged George in greeting. "I'm fine, the reporters got a little obnoxious, but they didn't hurt us."

Harry, who had stayed by the couch, straightened up and joined Ginny and her brothers. "Fred, George."

"Harry, mate. How did you end up here?" asked Fred.

"And with our sister?" added George. "I thought you didn't know Ginny and we come here and find you two are…all over each other."

Harry blushed slightly then he gestured the twins over to the sitting room. "Come on and sit down, we have to talk to you."

"Merlin, she's not pregnant is she?" Fred asked.

"No!" Ginny replied angrily, "She is not pregnant. Get your minds out of the gutter. Come sit down."

"Guys, what do you remember about your fourth year?" Harry asked.

Fred and George exchanged a puzzled glance. "What does that have to do with anything?" asked George.

"I know it seems really random, but it's important," Harry replied.

Fred still looking puzzled replied, "I don't know, it was just a normal year."

Harry laughed wryly. "What is a normal year at Hogwarts like? Between Voldemort and Dementors, horrible Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers, and Death Eater attacks, I don't think I've had a normal year yet."

George laughed. "I guess you're right."

"You know, it's strange, I can't really remember much about that year, now that I think about it," Fred said.

"What do you mean?" asked George. "We…you know I don't remember much about it either."

"Something happened," Fred said slowly and as he answered he remembered bits and pieces of that year. Something bad had happened. What was it?

"Do you remember what it was?" Harry asked.

"No, I only remember bits and pieces. Something about you, people were scared of you for some reason." Fred slowly recalled looking at Harry.

Harry looked hopefully at George. "Do you remember that?"

George nodded slowly. "Something about…a creature?" He grimaced as a sharp pain sliced through his head, then settled in his temple as a throbbing ache.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny. "Do you have a headache?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

Harry glanced over at Ginny, she gestured for him to answer. "I can't remember much of anything that happened that year either. When I tried to remember, I got a really bad headache. Someone obliviated me."

"What? Who would do that?" Fred asked.

"We aren't really sure what happened or really what is going on," Harry answered. He glanced at Ginny.

Could they trust the twins? He wanted to believe that they were not a part of whatever was going on, but at the same time he didn't know who he could trust. Ginny looked at her brothers, she felt bad that she didn't totally trust them, but at the same time she wanted answers.

"How come you never told me about Harry?" Ginny asked her brothers.

"What do you mean?" asked George, confused at the rapid change in subject.

"What I mean is I just met Harry this summer. It turns out that he and Ron are best mates, but I've never met him. Mum makes him a Weasley jumper for Christmas every year, but I've never heard any stories about him. He saved Dad's life and he saved Ron's life, you would think that might rate a mention." Ginny retorted angrily.

"I have met everyone in your family except Ginny, I've never heard any stories about her, and I had never even seen a picture of her before." Harry added.

"But…I…I know we've mentioned Harry," George replied defensively. "We told you all about the D.A. remember."

"Yeah," Fred added, "We've also told you about our Quidditch matches…and we've also told you about our investor."

"Yes," Ginny yelled at him, her frustration boiling over. "But you never mentioned his name. You never told me who he was. It was always, the leader of the D.A, or your Seeker. Why didn't you ever tell me who he was?"

George looked confused. "What do you mean we never mentioned his name? We must have mentioned it at some point."

"No!" Ginny yelled. "You never mentioned his name. Not you, or Ron, or Mum and Dad, not even Hermione; no one ever mentioned Harry's name. Why not? What were you trying to hide?"

Fred shrank back slightly in the face of his sister's anger. "We weren't hiding anything. Why would we do that?"

Ginny screamed in her frustration and turned her back on her brothers as she began pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace.

Remus had been silently observing the conversation up to that point. He spoke up, "I have something I would like to try."

He turned to Fred, "Fred, I want you to close your eyes." After Fred had done so, he continued, "Fred, I want you to think of a story involving Harry. Do you have a story in mind?"

Fred thought about it and then nodded.

"Okay, Fred. Keeping your eyes closed I want you to tell the story to Ginny," Remus instructed.

"During the Triwizard tournament, our Hogwarts' Champion, had to get past a Hungarian Horntail to rescue a golden egg. He was incredible, he Summoned his Firebolt and retrieved his egg in record time." Fred opened his eyes as he finished speaking. "So how'd I do?"

Harry and Ginny were staring at Fred in amazement. What was going on? Remus gestured to them to keep quiet.

"George, it's your turn. Close your eyes and once you have decided on a story, tell it to Ginny," Remus told him.

"In our fifth year, during our game against Hufflepuff, Dementors swarmed onto the ground. Our Seeker was racing their Seeker for the Snitch, as they raced higher and higher the Dementors surrounded them. Our Seeker fell off his broom and fell almost fifty feet to the ground." George opened his eyes and looked at Ginny. "There, how was that, I mentioned his name twice."

Harry and Ginny looked over at Remus. "What is going on?" Ginny asked.

"I think they have had some type of misdirection charm or a specific confundus charm placed on them," Remus answered. "They hear themselves saying Harry, but no one else does."


	8. Confronting the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking to Fred and George, Harry and Ginny head back to England. Once they arrive at Grimmauld Place, the memory charms fail and the couple begin to remember the truth about the Chamber of Secrets.

Ginny watched as her brothers tried to process this new information. While talking to her brothers did not help them to discover what had happened during that missing year, Ginny had discovered that at least some of her brothers were not a part of her memory loss.

"Remus, is there a way to end this misdirection charm?" Fred asked.

Remus thought about it for a minute. "I'm not sure if this will work, but I will try."

Remus stood up and walked over to where the twins sat; he drew his wand and started waving his wand in a complex pattern while murmuring a spell. Ginny walked over to sit next to Harry, as she sat down, he wrapped his arm around her. "Are you doing okay?" he whispered into her ear.

Ginny looked up and kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah, I'm okay. Maybe we can start finding some answers."

"Fred and George," Remus said, drawing Harry and Ginny's attention. "I think I have ended the misdirection charm, I want you to try again. Close your eyes and tell Ginny a story about Harry."

The twins closed their eyes. "The summer before our fourth year, Harry wasn't answering any letters and everyone was getting worried about him," Fred began.

"So, Ron, Fred and I borrowed Dad's old Ford Anglia and flew to Harry's house to rescue him from his evil Muggle relatives," George finished.

They opened their eyes. "How did we do?" George asked as he looked around. The smiles on the faces of the others gave him his answer.

"Why did you make up a story?" Harry asked curiously. "Couldn't you think of a real story?"

Fred and George exchanged a puzzled look. "We didn't make that up, mate," Fred answered.

Remus looked at Harry. "You don't remember that?"

Shaking his head, Harry said, "I don't remember how I left my relatives' house that year. I would like to think I would remember leaving in a flying car, but I guess not. I remember some parts of the summer before my second year - something big happened on my birthday. I don't recall exactly what. After that, I really only have vague memories until the next summer."

"After we rescued you from your relatives, you spent the rest of the summer at the Burrow," George told him.

Fred shot a teasing look at Ginny. "You must remember that, you had such a big crush on him. You were always dropping things and squealing and blushing when he came into the room."

"Yeah, and I don't think you ever talked to him. If he talked to you, you turned bright red and ran away," George continued laughing.

Ginny blushed at the description of her eleven year old self and shook her head. "No, I don't remember meeting Harry before this summer."

Fred turned serious. "How is that possible? Have you been obliviated also?"

Ginny nodded and she, Harry and Remus took turns telling the twins what they had discovered so far. They did not mention the soul bond, but told them everything else.

"So you are trying to find out what happened that year?" George asked.

Harry nodded. "It is very frustrating not knowing. We don't know who is behind this or who obliviated us."

"It seems that the two of you," Remus said indicating Harry and Ginny, "must have been at the heart of whatever happened. The others have some memories of that year, I think that somehow a misdirection charm or a compulsion charm must have been worked on the students so they wouldn't want to think about this 'bad thing' that happened. Maybe something was done at the Leaving Feast?"

Suddenly a silvery lynx bounded into the room. "Phoenix fire emergency. Phoenix fire emergency."

As the lynx dissipated, Tonks jumped up from the chair in which she has been silently observing the conversation.

"That's the code for a credible Death Eater threat against Harry," she explained. "I need to go report in. You should all leave here."

Tonks kissed Remus goodbye and hugged Harry and Ginny. "I'll see you soon." She turned and Disapparated on the spot.

Remus turned to the twins. "You two should go back to England. I'll take Harry and Ginny to a secure location. We will contact you once we're settled."

The twins exchanged a quick look, communicating in the silent twin speech they seemed to have perfected. "We'll go back and see what we can find out. Contact us when you get back to England."

Remus nodded and shook hands with the twins. He hurried from the room, his wand already drawn. "I'll get everything packed, be ready to leave in five minutes."

Ginny hugged her brothers and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, guys. I'm so glad to have you on our side."

Fred and George turned to Harry. "Take care of her for us," George said uncharacteristically seriously. "If there is anyone who can take care of Ginny during a Death Eater attack, it would be you."

"We only have one sister and believe me, we wouldn't trust her with just anyone," Fred finished.

Harry nodded as he shook their hands. "Thanks, guys. I will take good care of her. We will let you know when we're back in England. Be careful, we don't know who is behind any of this."

* * *

Despite the late hour, the Auror Department was buzzing with activity when Tonks arrived. She walked over to Kingsley. "What's going on?"

Kingsley started to answer, but fell silent as the head of the Auror department, Gawain Robards, started to speak.

"Earlier today, Harry Potter was spotted at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic where he has apparently been attending Quidditch camp. We had planned to speak to the French Ministry about increasing security, but we have received word that several high ranking Death Eaters have already left for France." Robards paused flicked his wand as the board, the map of Great Britain turned to a map of France. The town of Beauxbatons lit up with several red lights indicating suspected Death Eaters.

"What about the other children at the camp?" asked Kingsley.

"We have been in touch with the camp and the French Ministry. A statement has been released stating that Harry Potter had been attending camp, but has left to return to England. Defenses at the school have been increased with Ministry officials standing guard.

"Minister Scrimgeour has asked that we aid the French ministry in any way possible. To that end, I am sending Proudfoot, Savage, Williamson, and Shacklebolt to Beauxbatons. The rest of you will be monitoring Knockturn Alley, the international Portkeys terminal, and assisting the French ministry as requested. Minister Scrimgeour has been concerned about Potter, he is considering placing Harry in protective custody."

Tonks managed not to react to the news that Harry might be placed in protective custody, she couldn't imagine what would justify this unprecedented action. She saw Kingsley and his group preparing to leave. "Good Luck, Kingsley."

"Tonks," Robards called, "over here."

Tonks approached Robards nervously, except for Kingsley, no one in the department knew that she had ever met Harry. She thought that her work for the Order of the Phoenix was still unknown, so she couldn't imagine why Robards wanted to talk to her. "Yes, sir," she said when she arrived at his side.

Robards beckoned the young Auror into one of the private conference rooms. "Tonks, I would like you to talk to some of Potter's friends. See if you can find out where he might be staying."

Tonks forced herself not to react. "Is he not with his relatives, sir?" she asked.

Robards shook his head. "No, his relative's house is empty and from what we could discover, he has not been there since the end of June. I don't want to alarm anyone, so that is why I am sending you alone. I just want you to talk to Potter's friends, you are young and they would probably relate better to you than one of the older Aurors."

He handed her a folder. "His two closest friends are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, here is their contact information. Talk to them, see where he might go. I have to tell you, we need to find him before the Death Eaters do."

Tonks glanced at the folder before looking back up at Robards. "Sir, is Harry Potter the Chosen One?"

Robards looked steadily at her for a moment. "I don't know. I went to Hogwarts after the Battle in June and I can tell you he is a very powerful wizard. The force of his blasting curse broke Draco Malfoy's neck, there are not many adult wizards who could do that; much less sixteen year olds. Is he good enough to defeat You-Know-Who? I don't know. The Minister is very aware that much of the wizarding world believes that Potter is the one who can defeat You-Know-Who, we can't afford for him to be killed."

* * *

It was after two in the morning when Remus, Harry and Ginny checked into their hotel in Caen on the Normandy coast. It had been a long evening of travel. Remus had sent most of their belongings on the Grimmauld Place, then the three of them travelled to Paris and on to Caen. International portkeys were strictly monitored, so Remus did not want to chance one. After hearing from Tonks, Remus had ruled out any illegal forms of travel. If the Ministry was already looking for Harry, he did not want him arrested for apparating without a license or using an illegal portkey. The plan was for them to rest in Caen for the night, then take the ferry to Portsmouth.

As they entered the suite, Remus cast privacy charms and sensing charms over the suite to ensure their privacy and so no one could sneak up on them. He turned to Harry and Ginny. "You two get to bed, I want to get an early start tomorrow."

Harry nodded. "Good night, Remus."

Ginny who had been nodding off up until now wished Remus a good night and followed Harry into the bedroom. She looked nervously around the room, it was a nice sized room decorated with a sea theme; but what attracted Ginny's attention the most was the fact that there was only one bed in the room.

Harry threw his bag on the low table against the wall and held Ginny's out to her. "Ginny, do you want to get ready for bed?" he asked.

Ginny flushed a little and grabbed her bag. After closing the bathroom door behind her, she went through her evening routine and dressed for bed. Her mind was racing, she loved Harry and they were married and even though they had fooled around a bit earlier, she didn't think she was ready for any further intimacy right now. She knew that it probably would not be long before they became lovers in the fullest sense of the word, but she was a little scared. That afternoon with Harry was the most intimate she had ever been with anyone. She could tell that Harry desired her. Being pressed up against him on the bed in the hotel it had been obvious how much he desired her. She needed him too, but she kept hearing all of the whispered conversations about a girl's first time that circulated around the girl's dorms. She knew it was supposed to hurt and after feeling Harry pressed up against her, she could not imagine it not hurting.

Still unsure what she should do, Ginny stepped out into the bedroom. Harry had obviously taken advantage of her absence and had changed into pajama pants and a t-shirt, he was standing with his back to her, looking out the window.

When he heard the door, Harry turned to look at her. Harry smiled as Ginny walked further into the bedroom. As he had earlier that day, he could almost feel her nervousness. Harry held out his arms to her. "Come here, Ginny," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Ginny slid her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beating a little faster than normal. Harry kissed her on top of the head.

"Ginny, I'm a little nervous." Ginny head shot up with those words. He was nervous too?

"I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do. I know this has been really fast, for both of us…I can sleep in the other room if you want." Ginny looked up into his eyes as he finished talking. She could see the nervousness she was feeling reflected back at her, but she could also see the love shining deep within his eyes.

Somehow the fact that he was nervous too made Ginny feel better. She took a deep breath and said, "No, Harry. I want you to sleep in here with me. But…I don't think I'm ready for…I mean I've never…" Ginny trailed off feeling embarrassed. As she looked down at the carpet, she could feel her cheeks turn red.

Harry gently lifted her chin so he could look into her beautiful brown eyes. "Baby, I promise we won't do anything until we are both ready. I just want to hold you tonight and just for the record, I never have either."

Ginny smiled as her fears melted away. She leaned up and gave him a soft kiss. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too." He responded, "Get in bed, it's really late. I'll be there in a minute." Harry let go of her and grabbed his bag as he headed for the bathroom.

Ginny climbed into bed and rolled over on her side, she could hear the sounds of running water from the bathroom. She would have thought she would have trouble sleeping, but Ginny fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

Hermione Granger opened her front door to find Tonks on her doorstep. "Good morning, Tonks."

"Good morning, Hermione," Tonks replied. "May I come in?"

Hermione gestured Tonks into her parent's house. "Come in, I was just having some breakfast. Would you like some muffins and tea?"

"That would be great," Tonks replied.

As they entered the brightly lit, spacious kitchen, Tonks saw the Daily Prophet on the table. Hermione gestured for Tonks to sit at the table while she grabbed another plate and tea cup from the cabinets. There was a basket of warm muffins with butter and jelly on the table as well as a pot of tea.

"Are you here about Harry? Is he okay?" Hermione asked. "I saw the pictures of him in the _Prophet_."

Tonks nodded. "He is fine. I am actually here in an official capacity, I've been asked to interview Harry's friends to find out where he might go."

"Well, seeing as you are dating his guardian, wouldn't you have a better idea than me?" Hermione laughed.

Tonks joined in her laughter. "Yes, but the Ministry doesn't know that. I don't want them to know how close I am to Harry or even know that I know all of you."

There was a copy of today's _Daily Prophet_ on the table. Tonks picked it up and glanced at the front page. The headline read, **'Chosen One Playing in France'** and underneath were two pictures of Harry; one of him playing in the scrimmage match and the other of him after the match.

"Did you know he was in France?" Tonks asked Hermione.

"No, I heard from him at the beginning of the summer, but nothing recently." Hermione smiled. "Harry isn't always the best correspondent. I'm glad he is having fun this summer, he certainly deserves it. I can only imagine he'd love Quidditch camp."

Tonks nodded. "Yes, he does."

Hermione bit her lip as she looked at the pictures of her best friend. "He tried to tell us all year that Malfoy was up to something. I thought he was just being paranoid and I knew he didn't like Malfoy. He told us at the beginning of the school year that he thought Malfoy had taken the Dark Mark and Ron and I just laughed at him. I was so sure that I was right, I didn't even consider that he might be right."

Hermione looked up at Tonks, tears shimmering in her eyes. "How could I have doubted him?"

Tonks reached over and covered Hermione's hand with her own. "I know, Hermione. I didn't believe him either. He told me and Remus about overhearing Snape and Malfoy conspiring at Christmas and we thought he was just seeing things that weren't there."

"We are supposed to be his best friends, but we didn't believe him," Hermione said.

"I don't think he holds it against us," Tonks told her. "Harry has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met. After meeting his relatives, I can't believe he turned out as well as he did."

Hermione smiled. "So, were you at the match?" She gestured to the pictures in the paper.

Tonks nodded. "He is an incredible player. The scouts were all over him, at least before the reporters got to him. He's crazy, he jumped off his broom to catch the Snitch."

"That sounds like Harry. He is a very aggressive player."

"He told me about a match during his second year when a Bludger was chasing him and ended up breaking his arm," Tonks said.

"Yeah," Hermione smiled, "I remember that. I think that was the only Quidditch match he played that year."

"Really, why is that?" Tonks asked.

"I'm not sure, something bad happened. I got sick and I missed a couple of weeks of school," Hermione said offhandedly.

"You got sick? What was wrong?"

"I don't really know. I have a letter around here somewhere." Hermione stood up and went into the next room.

Tonks watched Hermione curiously, this was not like Hermione at all. She was usually interested in everything, yet she did not seem at all interested in an illness that caused her to miss a couple weeks of her beloved classes.

Hermione returned with a piece of parchment. "Here it is," she said holding it out to Tonks.

"Put it on the table, Hermione," Tonks told her. She looked at the blank piece of parchment Hermione had given her. Waving her wand over the parchment, she raised her eyebrows. "There seems to be some kind of Confundus Charm on this. Hermione, what is this?"

Hermione looked confused. "It is the letter explaining my illness. I received it at school and I am supposed to give it to anyone who asks about my illness."

Tonks performed a complex charm that neutralized the Confundus Charm that had been placed on the parchment.

Hermione shook her head, putting her hand to her forehead. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Do you remember anything else about this parchment?"

"No," Hermione replied shaking her head. "It just seemed really important to show it to anyone who asked about my illness."

She looked at the parchment. "Is it safe to pick up now?"

Tonks shook her head. "I neutralized the charm, but I still would not pick it up."

Tonks safely levitated the parchment into an evidence envelope she conjured up and with another flick of her wand she sent the envelope on to Grimmauld Place with a note for Remus.

* * *

Molly Weasley had just finished putting a plate of sausages on the table when she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door to find a pink haired Tonks at her door.

"Good morning, Molly," Tonks said. "Sorry to bother you this morning, I was hoping I could talk to Ron."

"Good morning, Tonks," Molly replied as she gestured her into the kitchen. "May I ask what this is about?"

"Have you seen the _Daily Prophet_ today?"

"No," Molly answered. "I haven't."

"Molly, yesterday afternoon Harry was spotted at Beauxbatons."

"What?!" Molly exclaimed.

"Apparently, he was attending Quidditch camp there," Tonks explained. "He was going under the name of Harry Black so no one realized it was him at first."

"He was using Sirius's name?" Molly asked.

"Apparently, he thought he would attract less attention as Harry Black than Harry Potter," Tonks explained. "Yesterday there was a big scrimmage game with scouts and reporters and Harry was spotted by the reporters. He left the camp, but we believe that Death Eaters are now out looking for him."

Molly interrupted, "Death Eaters? What about the other children at the camp? My daughter, Ginny, is attending that Quidditch camp."

"Don't worry Molly," Tonks hastened to reassure her. "Security has been increased at the camp and a group of Aurors has been sent to Beauxbatons to capture any Death Eaters that may be there." Tonks could have reassured Molly that Ginny was in fact nowhere near Beauxbatons, but she did not think Molly would be reassured by the fact that her fifteen year old daughter was with her seventeen year old husband.

Molly looked reassured. "I hope that is enough, I will be writing to Ginny directly."

"I wanted to talk to Ron, to see if he has any idea what Harry might be doing," Tonks stated. "The Ministry isn't sure of where he is and his relatives aren't home."

Molly looked at Tonks curiously, but she nodded. "I'll go get him. Please help yourself to some breakfast, I'll be right back."

Molly walked to the stairs, as she reached the first landing, she paused and leaned up against the door. What was going on? She loved Harry like a son, but what about Ginny? Had they met at camp? Molly hoped not, who knew what – Molly cut off that train of thought, she would worry about that after the danger had passed. She continued on to Ron's attic room.

Thirty minutes later, a freshly showered Ron joined his mother and Tonks in the kitchen.

"Wotcher, Ron!" Tonks greeted, "It's good to see you."

Ron nodded awkwardly, not really sure what to do in this situation.

"Sorry I came so early, I didn't mean to wake you up," Tonks said. "Please eat and then we can talk."

"Don't worry," said Molly. "He should have been up hours ago."

Ron sat at the table and began eating, rapidly as usual, as he listened to the women talk.

"So what position does Ginny play?" Tonks was asking Molly.

Molly smiled. "Ginny plays Chaser. I must say I wasn't happy with her playing at first, but she loves it. She's very good."

"How did she end up at Beauxbatons?" asked Tonks. She watched Molly carefully as she asked, did she look nervous?

Molly glanced at Ron quickly before answering, "She was awarded a scholarship. Her first year she was schooled here at home, because I was a little nervous sending her to Hogwarts. I didn't like the thought of my little girl being so far from home."

Ron laughed. "Don't let her hear you say that," he said as he helped himself to another serving of sausages and eggs.

Tonks smiled as she thought of Ginny's reaction to her mother's statement and knew she would not be happy at all.

"Yes, well, be that as it may; I was worried about her. She did so well here at home, but she was offered a scholarship to Beauxbatons. It seemed like a great opportunity, so we let her go."

Tonks listened in silence as Molly answered her question, a sense of disbelief washing over her. She was nervous about Ginny attending Hogwarts with four of her older brothers, but she had no problems sending her to Beauxbatons where she didn't know anyone? That didn't make sense.

Looking up, Tonks realized that Ron had finished his breakfast, she put a smile on her face. "Ron, the Ministry has asked me to interview you. Would you mind answering a few questions?"

"No, I guess not." Ron replied.

Molly stood. "I have laundry to do, please make yourself at home."

Tonks waited until Molly had left the room. "So Ron, did you know that Harry would be attending Quidditch camp this summer?"

Ron frowned, his mother hadn't told him what this was about. "No, he never mentioned it."

Tonks smiled mischievously. "I think he heard about it from Fred and George. They were telling him about Ginny attending camp."

The tips of Ron's ears turned red. "They shouldn't have done that."

Tonks was puzzled. "Why not?

Ron looked as though he was trying to come up with a good reason. "Harry shouldn't be out and about, look what happened when the press found him. He could have put my sister in danger. I thought he was spending the summer with his relatives. He should have told me what he was planning. I could have gone with him."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to endanger anyone," Tonks said wondering if Ron's attitude was jealously or something more.

"He never does," Ron retorted, "but sometimes he does any way."

Tonks looked steadily at Ron, he flushed and looked away nervously. "I mean…He's my best mate, he's saved my life and my father's life…it's just…he tends to end up at the centre of trouble. I don't want my sister involved in all of that."

Tonks nodded as though what he'd said made sense. She decided to change the subject. "I've just been to see Hermione."

"How is she?" Ron asked with a smile.

"She's fine. She was telling me how she got sick during your second year," Tonks said casually. "It sounds like it was pretty bad."

Tonks watched as the colour drained from Ron's face, he looked down at the table and mumbled. "I don't think it was that bad."

"Do you remember what was wrong with her?" Tonks asked.

Ron shook his head still not looking at Tonks.

Tonks eyed him sorrowfully, he definitely knew more than the others. She didn't look forward to telling Harry that his best friend was in on this mess.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore put down the _Daily Prophet._ He had read with dismay the accounts of Harry at Quidditch camp in the presence of a certain, pretty, red headed girl.

Pulling a fresh piece of parchment from his desk and he scrawled in his distinctive loopy handwriting:

_We need to meet. Please come to Hogwarts at your earliest convenience, I'm sure you know what this is about. Bring whomever you feel necessary._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Fawkes," he called to his beautiful red and gold phoenix. "Will you deliver this for me?"

* * *

Ginny walked up to the railing, looking out onto the English Channel. They had somehow managed to catch the 9:00 am ferry from Caen to Portsmouth in spite of their late night. Remus had made the arrangements early this morning.

Harry smiled as he watched Ginny looking out over the water. She was having such a good time, she had never been on a boat before and certainly never been on Muggle transportation before. She was a lot like her father in her enjoyment of Muggles.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, he kissed her on the cheek. "Having a good time?"

Ginny relaxed back into Harry's arms, running her hands along his arms. "This is so much fun."

"We should arrive in Portsmouth in a couple hours. Remus will rent a car and we will drive to London. We should be at our house by late afternoon." Harry told her.

Ginny turned in his arms. "Our house?"

"We're married now. What is mine is yours, so yes it is our house." Harry smiled down at her. "I can't wait to get all of this behind us, then we can enjoy just being married."

He leaned down and kissed her. Ginny ran her hands through his hair, enjoying the feel of being held tightly in his arms. As Harry started to pull away, Ginny pulled him back down and deepened the kiss. Harry stepped closer to her and Ginny could feel the hard metal against her back as he pushed her back against the rails. Harry ran his hands down her back, he lost himself in the feel of Ginny locked in his arms. When breathing became an issue, he tore his lips from hers and buried his face in her neck. Pulling back, he whispered to her, "I love you, Ginny Potter."

* * *

Remus pulled up to Grimmauld Place a little after four that afternoon. The trip had gone smoothly and they had not seen any sign of either Death Eaters or the Ministry. Remus breathed a sigh of relief when the three of them crossed the threshold of number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

"I'm going to show Ginny the carving," Harry told Remus.

"Are you sure you don't want to freshen up first? It's been a long day and this might be an emotional evening," Remus inquired.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. "I guess that makes sense," Ginny replied.

Harry looked from his wife to his godfather. "I can tell when I'm outvoted. Come on, Gin, I'll show you our room."

Harry led Ginny up the stairs to the master bedroom. Ginny was amazed at the change in Grimmauld Place in the year and a half since she had been there. Before, the house was dark and felt evil and unused, it was now clean and light. The change was remarkable.

Harry opened the door to the master bedroom, before Ginny could take a step forward, Harry picked her up and carried her over the threshold. Ginny laughed as Harry swung her up into his arms.

"It's a Muggle tradition," Harry explained.

Ginny snuggled into his arms. Who was she to complain about a tradition that had her in Harry's arms? He carried her over to the bed and set her down. Ginny pulled him down on the bed with her.

He laughed softly as he allowed himself to be pulled down with Ginny. He kissed her passionately, he cradled her head with both hands tangling his hands in her hair. He opened his mouth, teasing her bottom lip with his tongue. She opened her mouth and he immediately took advantage of that.

Ginny moaned deep in her throat as Harry continued to ravage her mouth, she ran her hands up his back with a sudden need to feel his bare skin. She pulled his shirt up over his head and after she tossed it across the room, she pulled him back down on top of her. She lost herself in the feel of his lips against her skin.

Harry pulled away from Ginny with great reluctance, he did not know how long they had been kissing. Once he was in Ginny's arms, time seemed to lose all meaning. He looked down at her, her beautiful hair was spread across his pillow and he had managed to undo most of the buttons on her shirt. "You are so beautiful," he murmured.

She smiled up at him, running her hands through his hair. "Thank you. You make me feel beautiful."

He kissed her softly. "We are supposed to be going back downstairs. Are you sure you want to do this tonight?"

Ginny closed her eyes for a minute, when she opened them she looked into Harry's beautiful green eyes. "Harry, promise me that whatever happens tonight won't change anything between us."

Harry smiled. "I promise. I love you. Nothing that we might find out tonight will change that."

Ginny pulled him close, burying her face in his neck. "I'm scared. I don't know why, but I'm scared of what we might find out."

Harry had to listen intently to hear her whispered words. "It's okay to be scared. I know it is a little scary, but we need to know what happened, baby. We will be together, no matter what happens."

They lay there in each other's arms, just holding each other. Finally Ginny pulled away. "I'm just going to freshen up, then we will go down."

Harry nodded, he rolled off of her and pulled her up off the bed. Ginny rummaged through her bags and grabbed a clean shirt. "I'll be back in just a minute."

Harry looked around for his shirt, but he couldn't find it. He pulled a clean one out of his dresser and tried to smooth his hair down. He heard the bathroom door click behind him, he turned to find Ginny ready to go; she had changed her shirt and brushed her hair back into a ponytail.

"Come on," said Harry holding out his hand. "Let's get this over with."

Remus smiled nervously at the young couple as the three of them headed up to the study that contained the carving. "Are you sure you don't want Andromeda here?" Remus asked.

Harry shook his head. "We just want to get this over with."

Remus nodded. "I've covered the carving. So when we enter the room, I'd like the two of you to sit on the bench I've placed across from it. When you are ready, I'll remove the cover."

Harry and Ginny both nodded their understanding as Remus opened the door to the study. As agreed, they made their way over to the bench and sat down. Harry reached out for Ginny's hand, he looked down at her and she nodded up at him. "Okay, Remus, we're ready."

When Remus removed the cover, Harry was once again looking at the carving of the two entwined snakes with large emeralds for eyes. Harry felt Ginny stiffen beside him, she stood up and pulled him over to the carving with her. She never took her eyes from the carving, she raised their entwined hands and ran their fingertips across the snakes.

Harry took in a deep breath and suddenly he remembered seeing the carving before. He was in what appeared to be a dark, damp tunnel or sewer, looking at the carving. A white hot pain seared through his brain, but this time his world did not go black. He could see images on the other side of the white flame that licked through his brain. He closed his eyes, he pushed his magic through what was now a white veil. Images flooded his brain – he could see Ron and the twins pulling up to his aunt's house in their flying car, he saw Dobby visiting him in the hospital wing after the Quidditch game, he saw Malfoy when he and Ron had taken the Polyjuice Potion in order to get into the Slytherin common room. Image after image of the lost year returned to him and played out before his eyes.

Harry opened his eyes, he immediately looked at Ginny. She had tears streaming down her face, he reached out for her. Ginny turned to look at him with a look of fear and self loathing in her eyes.

Harry reached out and pulled her into his embrace, she resisted at first, but soon gave herself over to the comfort that only Harry could provide.

"What have I done?" she cried.


	9. The Weasley Brothers

Arthur Weasley wearily took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. The headache that had been threatening since he had first seen the Daily Prophet that morning, blossomed behind his eyes. Molly had Floo called him several times already asking when he would be home. As he was sure he knew why she was so upset, Arthur was really in no hurry to head home.

Arthur loved Molly with all of his heart and soul. He admired the way she had raised their seven children, she was an excellent cook and housekeeper, and even after thirty years together she was still his best friend and confidant. He had made a promise to her many years ago that whatever problems their children might have, he and Molly would face them together. Tonight, Arthur was afraid that one of the decisions he and Molly had made together had come back to haunt them.

* * *

Remus was sitting in the study at Grimmauld Place staring at the damned carving when he heard a crash coming from the kitchen that heralded Tonks arrival.

"I'm up here, Dora," he called.

A navy haired Tonks trudged up to the study, Remus rose to greet her and hugged her as she walked into the room. He ran his hands over her dark blue locks, "Bad day?" he asked. He knew she only turned her hair dark when she was having a bad day.

Tonks did not respond at first, she simply slipped her arms around his waist and curled into his embrace. Remus held her and offered comfort to the woman he loved. After a few minutes, she pulled back and kissed him gently. "Thanks, love."

She pulled him over to the couch and sat down.

"So what happened here?" she asked.

Remus frowned and glared at the carving on the wall.

"I'm not sure, to be honest. They stared at that damn carving without saying a word at first. I didn't think it was working, until I felt Harry's magic surge. It was amazing, I have never felt anything so powerful. I think he was able to use his magic to…I don't know break through the memory charms. I think he not only broke his, but hers as well. After the charms broke, Ginny was the first to react. I don't know what she was reacting to, but it wasn't good. She had tears rolling down her face and she looked…so young. Harry did not seem upset at first, he was almost smiling as some points, but then I felt his anger," Remus trailed off, trying to describe his godson's reaction.

"He turned to face Ginny and for a brief moment I thought he was angry with her, but I realized he was angry because of what someone else was doing to her. Watching them react to their memories seemed to take forever, but I think it was only about fifty minutes. Harry came out of it first, he immediately reached for Ginny. She was so upset."

Tonks watched the emotions play across Remus's face as he relayed the evening's events to her. She wished she could have been there for him, it must have been terrifying watching Harry and Ginny relive their missing year. She reached out and held his hand. "What happened once they woke up?"

Remus squeezed her hand. "He just gathered her up in his arms and comforted her," he smiled sadly at Tonks. "He looked so much like James. He was so good with her."

Remus frowned as he remembered Ginny's words. "She said something about what she had done. Harry tried to reassure her, then he took her upstairs."

Tonks eyed the carving. "Did Harry tell you anything?"

Remus shook his head. "I don't think he even realized I was still here, his whole focus was on Ginny."

"Ginny?" Tonks murmured.

"What?" asked Remus.

Tonks flushed slightly. "I feel a little guilty saying this out loud, but I just assumed that whatever happened Harry was at the centre of it."

Remus smiled ruefully. "Don't worry, I thought the same thing."

He leaned back against the sofa, pulling Tonks back against him.

"So what did you find out today, love?" he asked.

Tonks closed her eyes for a moment, her hair rapidly cycling through navy, black, and emerald green. She told Remus about her conversations with Hermione, Molly, and Ron.

Remus shook his head. "We keep coming up with more questions. I have no doubt that Albus is behind a lot of this, but why? We will need to confront him eventually."

Tonks shrugged. "I agree, it must be Dumbledore, but I can't figure out what he would gain from all of this. I think Harry expects that Dumbledore has something to do with this, but I'm more concerned with Ron. Given his reaction, Ron knows something. He was upset at the thought of Harry and Ginny together. He was down playing Hermione's illness, he knows something."

Remus shook his head sorrowfully. "I was really hoping Ron would be there for Harry and Ginny."

* * *

Molly watched the hands on her family clock as she finished getting dinner ready. Her clock was a magical clock, each member of the family had a hand and prior to Voldemort's return it told where each family member was – work, school, traveling, etc. Since Voldemort's return however, everyone's hand was stuck on 'in mortal peril' except while traveling. As she watched, Arthur and the twin's hands all switched to traveling.

She had read and reread the article in the _Daily Prophet,_ growing all the more nervous each time she did. Ron had taken off as soon as Tonks left, spending his day outdoors. She turned as the door opened.

"Molly, love," Arthur said as he entered the kitchen, he walked over and gave her a hug and a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

She smiled wanly at him and then turned to greet the twins. Soon Ron joined them and to Molly's surprise Bill also joined them just as they were getting ready to sit down. Arthur kept the conversation light while they ate.

Molly had sent the dinner dishes to the sink and was serving apple cobbler when Bill turned to the twins and asked, "Did you get to see Ginny while you were in France?"

Fred nodded. "We didn't really get a chance to talk to her, we arrived only a few minutes before the match."

"How was the match?" Bill asked.

George smiled and nodded. "It was amazing. Ginny is really good, she scored at least seventeen goals."

"She was easily the second best player there," Fred added.

"Second best?" questioned Bill.

"Obviously, Harry was the best," George replied.

Bill smiled, "I have got to see that young man play, everyone tells me he is amazing."

Ron managed a smile. "He is the best. He could easily go professional if he wanted."

"So were he and Ginny on the same team?" Bill asked.

The twins burst out laughing at that. "What?" Bill asked, "Why is that funny?"

"Well, based on what we saw before the match-"

"-I'd say they were definitely…How would you say, Fred?"

"I think 'together' is a good word, George."

Molly paled as she listened to the twins bantering back and forth. This is what she had not wanted to hear.

"What do you mean together?" Ron asked roughly.

George laughed and pulled a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ from his pocket. "This is the evening addition of the _Prophet_. I guess they had more to say about Harry."

He threw the newspaper down on the table. On the front page was a big picture of Harry and Ginny's kiss after the match.

Fred laughed. "Based on that kiss, I'd say Ginny has a new boyfriend."

George sat back and watched the impact of the picture and Fred's words on his family, what he saw surprised him. While Molly and Ron both looked ill at the thought of Harry and Ginny together, Bill and Arthur both looked delighted.

* * *

Harry thought he would have trouble falling asleep, but he fell asleep easily. He felt the familiar pull of Ginny as he was pulled into her dreams. Harry watched as an eerily possessed young Ginny opened the Chamber of Secrets. He could tell she was not a natural Parselmouth, it took her several tries to get the phrase right. Once she had the Chamber open, she called forth the Basilisk. Harry could tell by her glassy eyed look she was possessed by Voldemort. He looked around for his Ginny and found her crouched by one of the stalls, she was staring in horror at the scene unfolding in front of her. Harry quickly made his way over to her. "Ginny."

She reached out her hand for him, but otherwise did not acknowledge him. He sat beside her and held her hand as they watched the horror of Ginny's first year unfold around them.

The scene shifted and they found themselves in the Gryffindor common room. Harry could see himself, Ron and Hermione on the couch in front of the fire. The twins were holding court at one of the larger tables with most of the Quidditch team and Percy was nowhere to be seen. Ginny walked in through the portrait hole, she looked sad and a bit lonely. Harry watched as she looked around at her older brothers who were all obviously too wrapped up with their friends to notice their sister, after a few moments she bolted up the stairs to the girls' dorm.

Harry shifted so he was sitting directly behind the real Ginny, he wrapped his arms around her and drew her back into his arms. She sat stiffly at first, but then relaxed into his arms. He held her tightly as they watched the young Ginny sneaking out at night to kill the school's roosters so they would pose no risk to the Basilisk, they watched her pouring out her hopes and dreams to the diary, and they watched the attacks that petrified Mrs. Norris, Colin, Justin and Nick, and Hermione and Penelope.

Harry watched in horror as he recognized the deserted second floor hallway that led to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. A young Ginny walked down the hall and stopped in front of the wall that still bore the words, _'THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.'_ As she stood in front of the wall, Ginny seemed to be fighting with herself, painting a letter and then struggling against painting another one. In the end, Riddle won and Ginny had painted _'Her Skeleton will lie in the chamber forever.'_ It was heartbreaking to watch the young Ginny trying to struggle against Riddle's hold on her.

As the Chamber of Secrets shifted in around them, Harry felt Ginny shudder in his arms. He hugged her close and kissed her on the side of her head. "I'm right here with you, sweetheart."

In the dream Ginny entered the chamber and pulled the diary out of the pocket of her robes. She swayed on her feet and as she opened the diary, a handsome and young Tom Riddle appeared .

"Hello, Ginny," Tom said to the young Ginny.

Ginny looked around suddenly looking frightened. She looked around the huge dimly lit chamber, taking in the tall pillars carved with entwined snakes and against the back wall, the huge statue of Salazar Slytherin. "Where am I?"

Tom laughed. "You are in the Chamber of Secrets, my dear."

"Tom?" Ginny asked in a trembling voice. "How…you look real…"

"Not yet, I am a memory preserved in a diary for over fifty years. I have to thank you, Ginny for giving so much of yourself to me. If you had not invested your heart and soul into writing in my diary, I wouldn't be here before you."

The real Ginny whimpered slightly, the first sound she'd made since she started dreaming. "It's not your fault, love," Harry whispered.

"No," the dream Ginny whispered, "That's not possible."

"I had hoped when I preserved my memory in my diary, that someday someone would find it and continue Salazar Slytherin's noble work. I never imagined it would work so well. Not only have we managed to get rid of Dumbledore, but soon I will get rid of Harry Potter as well – all thanks to you, Ginny Weasley," Riddle smiled mockingly at her.

Both Ginnys burst into tears as Riddle finished his speech. Harry ran one of his hands up and down her arms and held her firmly against his chest. "Just remember – I'm fine, Dumbledore came back, and everyone who was petrified is fine. Nothing Riddle did is your fault."

"I thought you were my friend, Tom," Ginny said as she backed away from the specter in front of her.

"Your friend?" Tom mocked. "I don't think so. I just needed you to trust me. I am very good at getting foolish girls to trust me. What will your family and friends think of you now Ginny? I bet your parents will hate you, going against everything they ever believed in. Your brothers, well I'm sure they won't miss you. They didn't seem to have any time for you this year did they?" Riddle asked maliciously.

Tom Riddle laughed in the face of the dream Ginny's tears. "In a few hours, Ginny, you will be dead and Harry Potter will be right beside you."

The younger Ginny looked up at Riddle defiantly drying her tears on her robe. "Why do you think you can defeat Harry? He's already beaten you twice."

"That was just luck," Riddle snarled. "This time I will be ready for him."

"Ready for him? The first time he defeated you, he was a baby. He is much more powerful than you are," Ginny yelled spitefully.

"How do you even know he'll come down here?" Ginny asked her bravado fading. "It's not like he would risk his life for me, he doesn't even know I exist."

"Don't worry about that, Harry will come for you," Riddle sneered. "He is too noble to let his best friend's sister die without trying to rescue you."

The dream Ginny had been growing steadily weaker while Riddle talked. "Sleep now Ginny." She slipped onto the floor on the chamber and fell face down in front of the statue of Slytherin.

Harry was startled when he saw his younger self enter the chamber. "Do you remember this part?" he asked Ginny.

Ginny shook her head and watched in amazement as in the dream Harry rushed to her side and argued with Riddle. She jumped when Riddle released the enormous bright green Basilisk into the chamber. Together, Harry and Ginny watched as the young Harry battled the Basilisk, finally killing it.

Harry could feel himself being pulled out of the dream, he woke with Ginny in his arms. He was wrapped around her as she lay on her side facing away from him, he could tell that she had woken up at the same time as he did.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Harry whispered.

Ginny kept her back to him and asked softly. "Are you sure you still want to be married to me Harry?"

"What? Of course I want to be married to you, I love you. Nothing is going to change that, ever. Riddle used you, it is not your fault. Remember what you told me after Sirius died? Voldemort uses lies and half truths to fool people into doing what he wants. You were eleven years old and he preyed upon your fears and made you think he was your friend. And just for the record, I did notice you back then, I thought you were really cute. I just didn't know how to handle it," Harry whispered into Ginny's ear.

This time she turned to look at him. "Really?"

"Really," Harry said smiling down at her, "and I will always come for you, I promise."

Harry gently kissed Ginny as she turned in his arms. He poured all of his love for Ginny into that kiss, he pulled back from her slowly and smoothed her hair away from her face. He rolled over onto his back and pulled her with him. Ginny rose up on one elbow and bracing her other arm against his chest, looked down at him.

"It's really strange, but the dream tonight wasn't so much a nightmare as showing each other what happened. When I had nightmares that summer, they were horrible. Riddle would win, he would beat you and kill me; or you would win and tell me how horrible I was and question why you risked your life for someone like me; or Riddle would tell you what I did and you would turn around and leave me there."

Ginny shivered as she remembered her dreams from four years earlier. "I remember so clearly every time I got upset that year, instead of trying to make friends I would run to my dorm, pull out that damn diary and tell Tom about it."

Harry ran his fingers through her hair. "I wonder if Voldemort put some kind of compulsion charm on the diary, making anyone who opened it want to write in it." He frowned slightly as he looked up at her. "I'm sorry for not being a better friend to you. Maybe if we hadn't ignored you so much, you wouldn't have felt the need to confide in that bloody diary."

Ginny shook her head. "It's not your fault, Harry. I couldn't string two words together in your presence. Why would you want to be friends with me?"

Harry smiled. "That's easy. I was fascinated by you, it was so frustrating that you wouldn't stay in the same room as me. I remember the first time I saw you on Platform Nine and Three Quarters , you were so cute with your mum and your brothers."

Ginny groaned as she buried her head in his chest. "Ugh! I can't believe I acted so…stupid."

Harry laughed, "You weren't stupid."

Ginny raised her head. "Harry, do you think that our bond is the reason I didn't have a bad nightmare tonight?"

"I don't know, maybe. It is strange." Harry thought for a moment. "You know I kept thinking that summer that I needed to see you. I thought that if I saw you things would be better."

Ginny nodded. "I kept telling my mum that I needed to see you, but she…she didn't believe me."

"I wonder if that was our bond trying to assert itself?" Harry wondered aloud.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, I just…I wouldn't have made it through the past two summers without you. I needed to be able to dream and know that you would be there for me. After the Chamber…I should have been there for you."

Ginny frowned. "That is strange, I would have these horrible nightmares, then Mum would give me a sleeping potion. I felt like I was trying to reach…I don't know."

"Could something have prevented us from connecting?" Harry asked.

"Like what?" Ginny countered.

"I don't know, but thinking back it feels like there was a shield or something preventing us from connecting. I remember dreaming about you, but it must have been after we were obliviated because I didn't know who you were," Harry replied.

"Maybe once they obliviated us they didn't think they had to block us anymore, so that is why we could meet in our dreams." Ginny said.

Harry tightened his arms around her. "Well, we are together now – we can meet in our dreams or in person."

Ginny lay her head back down on Harry's chest, she closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat. "I love you, Harry."

Harry ran his hands through her hair until they both fell asleep.

* * *

As they left the Burrow that night, Fred and George walked with Bill out to the Apparition point.

"So Ginny and Harry Potter, huh?" Bill asked

Fred smirked. "Yeah, she seems to really like him."

"So you did talk to her?" Bill looked from one twin to the other.

"Will you come back to our flat?" George asked.

Bill nodded his assent and the three of them Apparated to the twins' flat above their shop on Diagon Alley.

"Have a seat, Bill." Fred waved his hand towards their kitchen table while George grabbed some bottles of butterbeer from the cold cupboard.

"What do you know about Ginny's scholarship to Beauxbatons?" George asked his oldest brother.

"Ginny's scholarship? I don't know much, Mum and Dad told me she hadn't liked her first year at Hogwarts much so when they had been offered a chance to send her to Beauxbatons they jumped on it." Bill stared off thoughtfully. "I always meant to ask her what happened her first year, but for some reason every time I got the chance, I forgot to ask."

Fred and George looked at Bill in confusion.

"Her first year at Hogwarts? What are you talking about? Ginny was at home with Mum for her first year," Fred exclaimed. "Mum didn't want to send her away.

Bill refocused on his brothers. "What in Merlin's name are you talking about? Of course she went to Hogwarts, you must have seen her there. I remember when I got her owl telling me she was sorted into Gryffindor."

Fred jumped up and began pacing across the small kitchen. "This all has to be connected," he said to his twin.

George nodded. "This is crazy."

Bill watched his brothers interact, while he knew they would do anything for a laugh, he didn't see any hint of a prank or joke this time. He had never seen them so serious before.

"What are the two of you talking about?" he asked.

Fred sat in the chair across from Bill. "We talked to Harry and Ginny after the match. After the reports swarmed them, they escaped to the local inn. They were with Remus Lupin and Tonks."

Fred and George spent the next thirty minutes telling their oldest brother about their discussion with Harry and Ginny.

Bill sat at the table shaking his head. "So something 'bad' happened in Ginny's first year at Hogwarts and someone is going around obliviating everyone?"

"I know it sounds crazy," George said, "but I swear it is true."

Bill pulled out his wand and murmured a spell in his brothers' direction. He raised his eyebrows at the results and repeated the spell only this time he cast it on himself.

Fred and George watched Bill anxiously, he turned to them in confusion. "I don't know exactly what has been done, but we have all had some sort of confusion or misdirection charm cast upon us. Whoever did it must have been really good, because I usually -"

Bill broke off his thought, "Who could be behind this?"

"I don't know who is behind it but, based on everyone's reactions tonight I would say that at the least Mum knows what is going on. I'm not sure about Dad. I can't imagine he wouldn't know, but he didn't seem upset about like Mum," Fred answered.

George nodded, "I don't understand Ron's reaction."

"I really don't see Mum and Dad messing with our memories and leaving his intact," Bill said. "But you are right, he really didn't seem to like the thought of Harry and Ginny together."

"Could it be him just being a git?" Fred asked.

"He does get very…jealous. He and Harry have been best mates since first year, could he just be jealous that he might have to share Harry with his baby sister from now on?" Bill suggested.

"It's possible," George agreed. "If mum would have left anyone's memories intact, my money would be on Percy not Ron."

Fred shrugged. "Ron can be very jealous, but he would have only been thirteen when this happened. I think he was a bit upset that he didn't know what was going on with Harry and he was a bit upset that Harry was able to go to Quidditch camp."

* * *

After his brothers had left the Burrow, Ron took off for his room. He had been avoiding his Mum most of the day and didn't want to deal with her tonight. Ron lay awake late into the night, he couldn't sleep. As he had been all day, he kept looking for a way out of the situation in which he found himself. He wished for the hundredth time that day that he could talk to Hermione about everything. His thoughts drifted back to the day last summer when everything had changed for him.

_Ron moodily followed his sister down to the pond behind the Burrow._

_"What's wrong with you, Ron?" Ginny asked._

_"It's Mum," Ron complained. "I can't believe she is being so…mean."_

_"How is Mum being mean?" Ginny sat on the dock and watched her brother._

_"My best mate has had the worst year. He was practically tortured by this teacher at school. And if that's not bad enough, You-Know-Who has been literally haunting his dreams, and just before the end of the year his godfather was killed. All I'm asking is for him to be able to visit. His parents died when he was a baby and now he lives with these horrible Muggles who don't like him. Why can't he have some fun and visit? She never lets him visit. I asked if he could come to the World Cup and she said no, I asked if he could come for Christmas the last two years and she always says no." Ron ranted._

_"That doesn't sound like Mum," Ginny said confusion colouring her voice. "She's always asking if there is anyone I want to invite."_

_"I know," said Ron. "She has no problem with me inviting Hermione or Neville, but Harry no way."_

_"Who's Harry?" Ginny asked curiously._

_Ron glared at her. "What do you mean, who's Harry? He's my best mate, the one we're talking about. Harry Potter."_

_"Your best friend is Harry Potter?" Ginny asked in astonishment._

_Ron was fast losing his patience with his sister. "Of course Harry Potter is my best friend, he has been for past five years."_

_"Ron!"_

_Ron turned as his mother yelled his name. "What?"_

_Molly looked as if she had run down from the house. "What are you talking about?"_

_"What have I been talking about for days, Mum? I'm talking about Harry and how unfair you are being," Ron replied heatedly._

_Molly looked from one child to the other. "Come up to the house, I need to talk to both of you."_

_Ron and Ginny followed their mother back up to the house. Once they were within the safety of the kitchen, Molly drew her wand. Looking at her daughter she said, "I'm sorry, Ginny._ Obliviate!" __

_Ginny smiled placidly and Molly said, "Ginny, you look quite tired, why don't you go up for a nap?_

_Ginny nodded, "Okay, Mum. I'll see you later."_

_Ron automatically reached for his wand as he watched his sister leave the room, before he realized he had left his wand up in his room. "What the bloody hell is going on?" he yelled._

_Molly quickly cast a Silencing Charm on Ron. "Ronnie you need to listen to me. I'm going to cast another charm on you. I want you to try to calm down."_

_Molly cast another charm on Ron, this one broke the misdirection and other charms that had been placed on him the summer after his second year at Hogwarts. She waited patiently while Ron recovered his memories, then she lifted the Silencing Charm._

_"Do you understand now?" she asked Ron._

_"But…well…bloody hell, this is a mess." Ron vaguely registered the seriousness of the situation if his Mum didn't take him to task for his language._

_"I know, Ron," Molly said. "We agonized over this for a long time, but your sister wasn't getting any better. She was losing weight, she wasn't sleeping, she was walking around like a ghost…we tried giving her time, we gave her dreamless sleep potions, we consulted a mind healer, but nothing helped. After we talked to Professor Dumbledore, he helped us."_

_"Why did you have to obliviate everyone? Why did you have to send her to France? Couldn't she have stayed here with us?" The questions just exploded out of Ron._

_"Ron, we did what we thought was best. We did not obliviate everyone, we used misdirection charms, Confundus Charms, and lesser memory charms on you boys. Your memories of that year remain intact, you were just…discouraged from thinking about it. Professor Dumbledore helped us cast misdirection charms on the older boys so they wouldn't ask too many questions."_

_"Ok, I can see that, but what about all the people who were petrified? They would remember something right?" Ron asked._

_"Professor Dumbledore cast some type of charm so they know they were sick, but they aren't curious about it. There was also some letter sent to their families, but I don't know all the details," Molly answered._

_"What about Harry? He went into the Chamber and saved her life. He almost died."_

_Molly looked troubled. "I know, but we had to obliviate him. He was too involved, Professor Dumbledore said he kept asking about her and wanted to see her. This was even after the misdirection charms. The Professor thought Harry was too powerful for the lesser charms to work, he broke through them too easily."_

_"So shouldn't that have been a hint that this wasn't such a good idea?" Ron asked. "You punished him for saving her life. You do realize that, don't you?"_

_Molly looked at her youngest son with tears in her eyes. "If there was a way to save both of them, I would have taken it. I can't tell you how I have agonized over that poor boy. I wanted to let him come to the World Cup, I wanted to let him come over for Christmas, and I know that he should have come with you kids after he saved Arthur's life at Christmas, but we couldn't risk it. The decision was a lot easier when they were eleven and twelve years old."_

_Ron was pacing the floor in front of his mother, running over the issues in his mind. On the one hand, Harry was his best mate, but Ginny was his sister. He couldn't even imagine having You-Know-Who in his mind for a whole year. "Okay, so why did you just obliviate her again?"_

_"I have a charm cast here at the Burrow that tells me if someone mentions the name Harry Potter in Ginny's presence. I don't want her to be traumatized again. Professor Dumbledore thinks it is best if we keep them apart, I don't know why, but I don't disagree." Molly stood and looked at her son. "Ron, I think you are old enough to know the truth. I would feel better knowing that there was someone who knows what happened looking out for Ginny."_

_"Well...what would I have to do?" Ron asked nervously._

_"Just let me or Professor Dumbledore know if Harry starts to remember what happened. I know this doesn't seem fair. You've been so persistent in asking for Harry to come here, I needed you to know why Harry can't be here. My heart breaks for what he has gone through and if I could be there for both of them, I would; but I had to make a choice and of course I chose my daughter," Molly replied._

_Ron nodded weakly._

_"Just be there for Harry, be his best mate. He needs your support. I don't want to get in the way of that, I just need for you to understand why we can't all be there for him right now. I've talked to Professor Dumbledore, he has agreed that you and Hermione can visit him. Remus will take you to visit, there is a park near his aunt and uncle's you can visit. His aunt and uncle wouldn't agree to have anyone from our world in their house, but they'll let him out of the house during the day," Molly explained._

The moaning of the ghoul in the attic, roused Ron from his memories. He had done his best to continue to support Harry and until he had talked to Tonks he had honestly thought nothing had changed. When he realized Harry might know Ginny, he had panicked; tonight when he saw that picture of Harry kissing Ginny, he felt the bottom drop out of his world. He realized that at the very least Harry knew he had been lied to. Harry was not going to take this well.

Over the past year, Ron had managed to convince himself he was doing nothing wrong, but he knew Harry would not see it that way. He wished he had asked his mum to obliviate him last summer. He did not like this responsibility.

* * *

Remus made his way to the kitchen the next morning, he was surprised to hear laughter coming from the kitchen. He hurried down the last few steps and entered the kitchen. Harry was at the stove making omelets and Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table laughing at something Harry had just said. The teens both looked tired and Ginny had dark circles under her eyes, but she did not look as defeated as she had the night before.

Harry looked up when Remus entered. "Good morning, Remus."

"Good morning, Harry, Ginny."

Ginny smiled up at Remus. "Good morning."

Remus joined her at the table as Tonks entered the room. She shuffled over to the table and sat down as Harry sent a pot of tea and cups floating towards the table.

Tonks smiled as Remus poured her a cup of tea and kissed her on the cheek. "Morning, all. Thanks love."

Harry sent plates of bacon and a rack of toast over to the table before bringing the omelets over himself.

"Help yourselves everyone," he said as he sat at the table.

After everyone ate, Remus surveyed the teens. "So can you share what you remember with Tonks and me?"

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look. "Could you bring my brothers here first?" asked Ginny, "I'd like for them to be here when we explain everything. I don't really want to have to go through it many times."

Remus nodded. "Of course, I'll go to their shop. Give me until noon."

Tonks looked up as he said that. "That would work out nicely," she said as she turned to look at Ginny. "Ginny, I need to run into Muggle London to do some shopping. Would you like to come with me?"

Ginny's eyes lit up. "Muggle London? That would be great."

Tonks looked at Harry. "I hope you don't mind, I wanted this to be a girls only trip. Besides, you have training to catch up on."

Harry looked at Ginny, she smiled at him. "Do you mind?"

He smiled and reached across the table for her hand. "No, I do need to catch up on my training. You and Tonks have some fun."

Ginny stood, leaned over and kissed Harry briefly, she turned to Tonks. "Let me get changed, I'll be back in a few minutes."

After she left, Harry turned to Tonks. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, nothing bad. I just think she needs an older sister right now. We'll go shopping and talk. I have a feeling that this afternoon will be very difficult for her. She deserves to be pampered this morning," Tonks replied.

Harry looked at Tonks before he reached out and hugged her. "Thanks, Tonks."

She smiled up at him. "I don't mean to be crude, but I could use my humble funds to treat her and we could get some nice things or I could use your not so humble funds and…" Tonks trailed off as Harry walked over to the counter, opened a drawer, and handed Tonks a bundle of Muggle money.

"Is this enough?" Harry asked. "I keep Muggle money here, take whatever you need."

* * *

Ginny looked around the crowded London streets in amazement. "This is great! Where are we going?" she asked a pink haired Tonks.

Tonks smiled as she watched Ginny. "I was thinking that you need a trousseau."

Ginny blushed as she turned back to face the street. "I…what…what do you think I need?"

"I thought we could start with some new outfits, most of your things are still at Beauxbatons and we can also get some lingerie," Tonks replied.

Ginny looked uncertainly at Tonks. "Will you help me? I don't know…what to get."

"Come on."

They spent the morning picking out clothes for Ginny, it was a new experience for her to be able to get what she wanted. When she shopped with her mother, they always shopped in second hand stores and there was always a limit to what she could buy. It was a little scary for Ginny to not worry about the cost.

"Are you sure?" she asked Tonks as the cashier rang up over three hundred pounds worth of clothing.

Tonks laughed. "Do you have any idea how much money Harry has? Trust me he can afford a few shopping trips."

The older witch led the way into a lingerie shop. "Come on Ginny."

Ginny followed her into the shop apprehensively. It was a smaller shop, but it smelled so nice and the atmosphere was so cosy. There were racks of bra and underwear in many different styles and materials. She blushed as she caught sight of sexy, lace knickers. Would she ever have the courage to wear something like that in front of Harry? Along the far wall were racks of silky nightgown in so many beautiful colours. Some of the older girls at school had this type of sensual nightgown and undergarments, but Ginny had never handled anything so soft and silky. 

It was a bit overwhelming and honestly, she wasn't sure were to start. She was looking over the racks of satiny bras when she heard a voice asking Tonks, "Can I help you?"

Looking up, Ginny saw an pleasant looking, well put together, older woman. Tonks smiled as the sales clerk approached her. Gesturing to Ginny, she said, "My young friend here just got married and she needs help."

The woman turned to Ginny. "My name is Lily, what is your name dear?"

Ginny looked startled for a second. "My name is Ginny, Lily was my mother-in-law's name."

"Well, that has to mean something, right? Ginny have you ever been measured for lingerie before?" Lily asked as she smiled gently at Ginny.

Ginny blushed. "No, I've never done anything like this before. I'm a bit overwhelmed to be honest."

"Don't worry, love. I will be happy to help you." Lily lead Ginny back to the dressing room and efficiently measured her and determined what sizes she would need. What followed was a dizzying array of styles and colours. Both Tonks and Lily went back and forth gathering items for Ginny to try on. The younger witch obligingly tried them all on. She stood in front of a full length mirror looking at herself in an emerald green satin slip edged with black lace. 

Tonks walked up, "Ginny, when Harry sees you in that…"

"I hope he'll like it." Ginny blushed at the thought of him seeing her like this. The nightgown had a v neck that Ginny knew her mother wouldn't approve of and it only came to her mid thigh. 

Tonks laughed. "I don't think you need to worry about that."

Thinking about Harry seeing her in sexy lingerie was both thrilling and scary and it brought up new concerns. Ginny turned back to the mirror, fiddling with the straps. "Tonks…"

Tonks looked up and as she did so, she saw a look of vulnerability slide across Ginny's face. Taking a step closer to Ginny, Tonks lowered her voice. "Ginny, have you ever…are you a virgin?"

Ginny blushed a deep red, but she met Tonks' eyes. "Yes, I'm still a virgin."

"Did your Mum ever…" Tonks trailed off as Ginny shook her head.

"She told me the basic facts and I've heard things…but I'm still a little…nervous."

After paying for their purchases, Tonks guided Ginny into a nearby coffee shop. An hour later Ginny was red-faced, but a bit less nervous after listening to Tonks. "So which do you recommend, the potion or the charm?" she asked Tonks.

"I'd go with the potion, it lasts a month and works really well," Tonks replied, "But I would learn the charm just in case. The important thing to remember is nothing is one hundred percent."

Ginny laughed. "Trust me as the youngest of seven children, I realize that. Where can I get the potion?"

"I'll get it for you," Tonks answered after thinking it over for a minute. "You're only fifteen, so some places might not want to sell it to you. It might also bring all sorts of scrutiny that your don't need right now."

* * *

Harry entered his training room adjacent to the kitchen. He, Sirius, and Remus had designed and stocked the training room over the past two summers. One wall contained Muggle training equipment such as an exercise bike, treadmill, and a weight machine. The adjacent wall contained dueling dummies that when activated would duel at different levels for training purposes.

While he worked out, his mind replayed the newly remembered images from his second year. He remember how upset Ginny had been as he brought her out of the Chamber, he felt ashamed and angry at himself that he didn't realize what was going on with her sooner. After the horror of realizing that Voldemort had been possessing her for almost a year, he could understand the Weasleys' need to protect Ginny, but he refused to believe that obliviating her was the best option. How could she deal with horrors she couldn't remember?

He moved on to dueling, thinking about the summer after the Chamber. He could remember the desperation with which he tried to persuade Professor Dumbledore to let him see Ginny. He remembered the letters he'd written to her with the hope of being able to send them. He assumed Professor Dumbledore destroyed them. He struggled not to let his anger get out of his control, since the block on his magic had been removed, his magic responded strongly to his emotions. He did not want to take out a room because he couldn't control his emotions.

Harry was dressing after his post workout shower when the bedroom door opened. Ginny walked in carrying several bags.

"Hey, love," Harry called out from the bathroom. "How was your trip?"

Ginny blushed slightly. "Great, I found lots of great stuff."

Harry walked into the bedroom shrugging his shirt on. "Did you spend all your money?" he asked.

"My money?" she queried as he walked over to kiss her.

He kissed her softly. "Yes, your money. We are married so it is your money as well."

She tightened her arms around him and kissed him deeply. Harry returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm. Harry lost himself in her kiss until he heard the front door open.

He reluctantly broke the kiss as he heard Remus call, "Harry, we're back. We're headed for the study."

Harry looked down at his wife. "Are you ready for this?"

Ginny smiled shakily up at him. "I think so."

Harry tightened his hold. "I will be with you the whole time. Just remember, I love you."

"Thank you, love. I love you too."

Harry and Ginny headed down to the study hand in hand. When they reached the study, Harry pushed the door open to reveal not only Remus and Tonks, but also the twins and to Harry's surprise Bill Weasley.

"Bill!" Ginny flew past Harry and into her oldest brother's arms. 

"Firefly!" Bill said as he held his sister close. "I've missed you."

Ginny pulled back and for the first time saw the scars on Bill's face, a result of his run in with Fenrir Greyback. She ran her fingers over the scars. "Are you okay?"

Bill smiled as he kissed his sister on the cheek. "I'm fine. I'm just worried about you."

He looked past his sister's shoulder to see Harry watching him with concern. Bill reached out his hand to the younger man. "Harry," he said as Harry shook his hand.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

Bill gestured to the twins standing behind him, who had both greeted Harry and Ginny quietly. "I talked to them after dinner last night. They told me what you had told them."

"So what do you think?" Harry asked Bill as Ginny returned to his side.

Bill turned to look at Ginny. "I'm sorry, Firefly. Mum and Dad told me you had a rough year your first year at Hogwarts and received a scholarship to Beauxbatons. I think they must have cast some kind of Compulsion or misdirection charm, because whenever I saw you I never thought to ask you about it."

Fred looked at Harry and Ginny. "So have you found anything out?"

Harry nodded and gestured for everyone to sit. Tonks and Remus sat on the deep armchair next to the sofa with Tonks on the arm and Remus sitting in the chair. The twins and Bill sat on the couch, Harry pulled the bench so it was facing everyone else and he and Ginny sat on the bench.

"It all started with this," He said gesturing at the carving on the wall.

"So what is it?" Remus asked.

"It is a replica of the carving that covers the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets," Harry replied.

"The Chamber of Secrets?" Remus asked. "I thought that was a myth."

"What's the Chamber of Secrets?" asked Bill.

Harry gestured for Remus to answer. "It was rumoured to be a hidden chamber built by Salazar Slytherin. As you know, he disagreed with the other founders of Hogwarts about the type of students to be let into the school. He wanted to limit students to Purebloods. Once Slytherin left Hogwarts, he sealed the Chamber of Secrets so no one but his own heir would be able to open the Chamber and unleash the monster within. The monster was said to be something only the heir of Slytherin could control and the heir would use the monster to purge the school of those 'unworthy' to study magic. We heard rumours about it when we were in school, but as far as I knew no one had ever found the chamber."

Harry nodded. "That's essentially correct, except for the fact that Slytherin's heir did open the chamber, fifty years ago."

"You-Know-Who?" George guessed.

"His real name, is Tom Riddle," Ginny responded. "But yes, he opened the Chamber of Secrets when he was a student. The monster is a Basilisk."

Harry told them how Tom had used the Basilisk to kill Myrtle and framed Hagrid for opening the Chamber.

"Riddle somehow preserved his sixteen year old self in his diary," Harry paused as Ginny reached out for his hand.

"Riddle had given his diary to Lucius Malfoy for safekeeping. Malfoy, figuring his master was dead, decided to use the diary for his own purpose. He planted the book on an eleven year old school girl. Once she wrote in it Riddle enchanted her to do his bidding," Harry explained.

Ignoring the gasps from the others as they realized Ginny must be the school girl in question, Harry led the others through his second year at Hogwarts. He told them about hearing voices no one else could hear, the Chamber opening and the petrifying of Mrs. Norris, and he explained how he, Ron and Hermione made the Polyjuice Potion to get into the Slytherin common room in an attempt to discover if Malfoy was the heir. Harry told the others how Hermione had discovered what the monster was, but was petrified before she could tell them.

The twins stifled a laugh when Harry told them how he and Ron confronted Aragog in the Forbidden Forest. All of the Weasleys gasped in horror when Harry told them about Ginny being taken into the Chamber. Ginny was sitting with her face buried in Harry's shoulder, Harry was running his hand down her hair as he told them how he entered the Chamber to find Ginny. He told them about his confrontation with Riddle and his defeat of the Basilisk. When he finished talking, he wrapped his arms around Ginny.

"Ginny..." George said, trailing off realizing he did not know what to say.

"Ginny, you were bewitched by the diary?" Remus asked gently.

Ginny nodded, her head still buried in Harry's chest.

"Riddle put a lot of himself in that diary and he could be very charming. He encouraged her to confide her inner most secrets to the diary and used then them against her," Harry said trying to make sure that no one would even think of blaming Ginny.

"Ginny, I…we ignored you didn't we?" George asked.

"Four brothers at Hogwarts with you, how come Harry was the only one to go into the Chamber to rescue you?" Bill asked glaring at his brothers.

"Part of that is because only I can open the Chamber," Harry replied.

"How?" asked Remus.

Harry took a deep breath before answering. "I'm a Parselmouth."

Everyone stared at him for a minute until Remus asked. "How?"

"Dumbledore thinks Voldemort may have transferred some of his powers to me when he tried to kill me as a baby," Harry explained.

Bill was still watching Ginny. "Ginny, look at me sweetheart," he said.

Ginny turned her head, but did not let go of Harry.

"You know we would never blame you, right?" Bill asked.

Ginny turned to look at all of her brothers her voice shaking slightly. "You don't blame me? I thought…I was afraid you would…Riddle said you would all hate me."

George and Fred jumped up and pulled her into their embrace. "Ginny, we love you; we could never hate you."

Bill joined his siblings and held Ginny as she cried. Once Ginny calmed down, Bill asked Harry, "Do you know who obliviated everyone?"

"Dumbledore, we think," Harry replied.

"We think Mum and Dad must have been in on it, but we think Dumbledore did most of the magic," Ginny added.

"Not that I'm ignoring the implications of who obliviated everyone, but do you know why this is here?" asked Tonks gesturing to the carving.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. I know Sirius's family supported Voldemort, it isn't too farfetched to think one or more of them supported Slytherin. Is it?" he directed his last comment to Remus.

"No, Sirius's family was mostly dark, I wouldn't be surprised if some of his ancestors were Slytherin devotees," Remus answered.

"Yeah, just look at my aunts," Tonks supplied. "Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy," she responded to Bill's silent question.

Harry walked over to the carving, the snakes eyes looked as if they were following him. "Open." He commanded in Parseltongue.

There was a grinding noise from the wall, then the carving split open to reveal a dusty staircase leading into darkness.


	10. Slytherin's Secret Museum

Harry stared down the dusty staircase that led into darkness, a musty stale smell wafting up from below. In an instant, Bill and Remus were on their feet beside him with their wands drawn. Harry cast a seeking charm looking for any protective charms or traps that might have been cast on the secret room. Not finding any, he looked at Bill. As a Curse Breaker for Gringotts, Bill had much more experience than he did with protective curses.

Bill turned to Harry. "I don't think there is anything else protecting the room."

"That makes sense, if you have to be a Parselmouth to get into the room, there are very few people who could gain entrance," Remus added.

Harry felt Ginny come stand behind him. She slipped her hand into his and peering over his shoulder asked, "What do you think is down there?"

Harry squeezed her hand before responding, "There is only one way to find out." Turning to survey the group he asked, "Who wants to come?"

In the end, Tonks stayed upstairs with Ginny and the twins while Harry, Remus and Bill ventured into the secret room.

"Lumos." Harry peered around in the pale light provided by his wand. The stairs were layered with years of dust and grime. As they travelled further down the stairs, cob web laden sconces appeared on the wall. At the end of the stairs was another door protected by the now familiar entwined snakes.

Bill murmured a spell and the long slumbering candles sprang to life in the sconces casting an eerie light in the stairwell. In the swaying candlelight the snakes almost appeared alive.

"Open." Like the doors above, these doors opened at Harry's command. Harry noticed Bill shivering slightly.

"Sorry, mate," Bill said sheepishly. "Parseltongue is a bit creepy."

Harry laughed. "Great. A Curse Breaker thinks I'm creepy."

As Bill lit the candles inside the room, Harry stepped into the newly revealed chamber. It appeared to run the length of the house, and on the distant wall Harry could see bookshelves overflowing with books. The two long walls were each covered with a large mural, one showing the founding of Hogwarts, the other depicted Slytherin creating the Chamber of Secrets. The last portion of that mural showed a Basilisk being sealed inside the Chamber of Secrets. Harry smiled at the small size of the Basilisk in the painting, it would have been much easier to kill a five foot Basilisk. Harry walked slowly along the walls examining the murals, occasionally he would reach out to touch the smooth surface.

Remus turned his attention to several displays that took up one half of the room. "Harry," Remus called out, "I think this might be a museum dedicated to Slytherin."

Harry wandered over to join him. Displayed in the glass encased boxes were various items purported to be Salazar Slytherin's. There was a set of robes and a gold encrusted potion vials. One small display had a sampling of Slytherin's writing displayed. One display that caught Harry's eye had a huge jeweled sword. The hilt appeared to be gold with ribbons of green that Harry thought might be emerald. The ribbons swirled around other larger jewels that were embedded in the hilt and along the blade was engraved, 'Salazar Slytherin.' On a small card at the base of the display case, an elegantly hand written description read, _'Replica of Salazar Slytherin's Sword.'_

"Remus," Harry called out, "Check out the sword. I wonder if each of the founders had their own fancy sword."

Bill, in the meantime was examining the large desk that sat adjacent to the bookshelves. It was overflowing with parchments and books. Bill picked up a small handwritten book off the edge of the desk, and after he carefully thumbed through a few pages he called out to the other two. "I think I found the diary of the wizard who made this chamber. Should we go upstairs and examine it?"

Harry and Remus agreed and the three headed back up to the study where the others were patiently waiting. As they emerged from the stairwell, Ginny asked, "What's down there?"

Harry described the room they had found and gestured to the book Bill held. "Bill thinks that was written by the wizard who built the secret chamber."

"How long do you think it's been there?" Harry asked Remus.

Remus shook his head. "I'm not sure, but I think it may have been built with the house." He glanced at Tonks. "Do you know when the house was built?"

"I think it was built in the late 1700s. Mum doesn't talk much about the Black family, but I do remember her describing this house. I never heard any rumours of hidden rooms or anything like that. I'm sure Sirius would have mentioned it if he'd heard about it. I can check with Mum, she would know a lot more about the house than me," Tonks replied.

"Have you ever heard of any Blacks who were Parselmouths?" Harry asked her.

"No. I've never heard of any Parselmouths besides Slytherin and You-Know-Who to be honest," Tonks answered.

"That's why everyone freaked out so much when you spoke to that snake during the dueling club," Fred said to Harry.

George nodded vigorously. "I don't think you realize how creepy that was, mate. Most wizards are brought up believing that being a Parselmouth is as good as being a Dark Wizard. Like Tonks said, I've never heard of a living Parselmouth, so to see a twelve year old talking to a snake -"

"It's no wonder most of the school thought you were the heir of Slytherin," Fred finished for him.

"Voldemort's family were all Parselmouths," Harry said.

"What?" Remus and Bill both asked.

Harry sighed and dropped onto the bench, Ginny sat next to him and put her hand on his arm. Harry was momentarily distracted by the feel of her hand on his arm, he covered her hand with one of his own before answering the question.

"This past school year, Dumbledore was showing me parts of Voldemort's past in the hopes of finding a way to defeat him. One of the memories was of the Gaunt family, they claimed to be the last descendants of Slytherin. Merope, the daughter, was Voldemort's mother. They even had a heavy gold locket they claimed belonged to Slytherin himself." Harry continued on describing how the Gaunt men had been taken into custody for assault and hexing a Muggle, leaving Merope on her own. He described the events that led to the birth of Tom Riddle, Jr. "All three of Gaunts, plus Voldemort were able to speak Parseltongue," Harry concluded.

"I wonder if the Gaunts and Blacks ever intermarried?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"I doubt it, if there was anyway that Bellatrix was related to Voldemort, no matter how distantly, she'd be telling everyone," Tonks replied.

While the others were talking, Bill sat down at Remus's desk and started looking through the book. He looked up at the others. "This is written in Latin, I can translate it, but it might take a while."

"Do you have time to work on this?" Harry asked Bill.

Bill nodded his head. "Yes. I'm curious, plus I'm still on leave from Gringotts because of my injuries and Fleur is spending the next few days in France with her Mum getting ready for the wedding, so I'm free."

"When is the wedding?" Harry asked in an effort to change the topic. Both Ron and Ginny had talked about the wedding, but as he didn't expect to be going, Harry didn't pay that much attention to the details.

"August 18th," Bill replied. "It will be in France at Fleur's parents' house."

Bill flushed slightly. "Harry, I'm sorry. Fleur kept asking to invite you – she invited Viktor Krum also, but I kept coming up with reasons not to invite you. I realize now that was the Compulsion Charm working."

"Don't worry about it, Bill," Harry replied. "I know it wasn't your fault."

Bill looked at his sister. "Ginny, will you still be one of the bridesmaids? I know this is a huge mess with Mum and Dad. If it was anything but my wedding I would cancel it until we could sort this out, but I can't cancel my wedding. I know this is really selfish of me, but I really want my only sister there."

Ginny smile at her oldest brother. "It's not selfish Bill. I want to be there. I don't know what is going on with Mum and Dad, but they are still our parents. I won't deny that I'm very angry with them, but I will not let that ruin your wedding. We've lost enough time because of this mess. So don't worry. I don't know how, but we'll be there."

Bill looked curiously at his sister. "It just dawned on me, where are you staying?

Ginny smiled as she looked over at Harry. "We left a few things out when we told you what happened."

Harry scooted closer to Ginny and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Starting during the summer after the Chamber of Secrets, Ginny and I have been…sharing each other's dreams."

"What?" exclaimed Bill.

"How is that possible?" asked Fred.

"I didn't know who he was and he didn't know who I was, but whenever one of us had a bad nightmare…or I think when we needed to talk we would share each other's dreams," Ginny explained.

"That is how I found her," Harry added. "I had seen enough to figure out that she was at Beauxbatons and Remus and I discovered who she was and followed her to Quidditch camp."

Harry stood up and walked over to the desk, he reached into the top drawer of the desk and pulled out the Certificate of Bonding and handed it to Bill. Ginny walked over to stand with him.

Bill stared at it in astonishment, he looked up at the couple before him and then returned to examining the document. The twins walked up behind him so they could read the document over his shoulder.

"You two are soul bonded?" Bill asked in amazement.

Ginny nodded.

Bill looked from one teen to the other before turning back to his sister. "Are you happy about this?"

Ginny turned to face Harry, she cupped his cheek with her hand and kissed him gently. "Happy doesn't even begin to describe how I feel," she told her brothers.

Harry smiled down at Ginny before turning to her brothers. "I love Ginny. With her everything just…makes sense. I know we are young, but we love each other very much. Ginny is…she is the centre of my world. I would do anything for her and do anything to keep her safe."

Ginny smiled as she watched Harry struggle to put into words what he felt for her.

"I never really believed in soul mates or true love before I met Ginny, but I do now. I started falling in love with her years ago. I was fascinated by her when I met her at the Burrow when we were children, but I didn't know what that meant…I didn't understand the power she has over me. But now I can't imagine a world without Ginny in it," Harry finished kissing Ginny softly on the cheek before turning to face her brothers.

Bill stood up from the desk and looked at the twins. The thought briefly crossed Harry's mind that he had married a girl with six older brothers all much larger than he. Bill walked around the desk and pulled Harry into a brotherly embrace. "Welcome to the family, Harry."

Harry returned Bill's hug before Bill pulled his sister into a big hug.

"Congratulations, Ginny. There aren't many men I would consider worthy of you, but Harry has always been at the top of the list."

Harry smiled as he saw Ginny's eyes well up with tears. Tears that he knew this time, were happy tears.

Not wanting to be left out, the twins grabbed Ginny and Harry and hugged them both.

"You know, for some reason I always pictured you with Harry," Fred laughed.

George's eyes lit up. "Do you realize…" he said as he turned to his twin, "that now Harry Potter is our brother-in-law?"

Remus who had been quietly watching the exchange started laughing. "You're in for it now, Harry."

Harry turned back to face Bill. "Could you use some help with the research?"

"Yeah, who did you have in mind?" he asked.

Harry smiled as he turned to Remus. "Can you see if Hermione would join us?"

Remus laughed. "Sure, that's a good idea. Hermione is great at research."

Tonks stood up. "l hate to go, but it's getting late and I need to head out to Hogwarts. Robards asked me to interview some of Harry's professors," she turned to Remus. "Want to meet me in Hogsmeade for dinner? Then we can head over to see my parents and find out if they know anything else about the house."

Remus nodded. "That sounds like a plan."

"Can you wait just a minute?" asked Harry. "I wrote a note to Professor McGonagall, would you mind taking it to her?"

* * *

_Professor McGonagall,_

_Thank you for your part in my attending Quidditch camp. I had a great time and I really appreciate your helping me go, I know that not everyone would have. I saw Oliver and Angelina there, so the past three Gryffindor captains were there – it was brilliant._

_I left as soon as the press got there, but I wish I could have stayed longer. I wanted to let you know I am safe. I can't tell you were I am right now, but I am not alone and I am safe._

_I know that Tonks is delivering this in person, so I can tell you – I met the most amazing person at camp. You probably saw the pictures of us in the paper, her name is Ginny Weasley. She is here with me now, so she is safe. Hopefully you will be able to meet her soon._

_Harry_

Minerva McGonagall allowed herself a small smile as she read Harry's note. She was glad that he had enjoyed camp, although she was curious about Ginny Weasley. She knew that the Weasleys had a daughter, but she didn't recall ever meeting her.

"Minerva." Minerva looked up as Albus Dumbledore entered her classroom.

"Albus, how are you feeling?" Minerva asked. It had taken Albus a long time to get back on his feet after the attack in June. Minerva wasn't certain if it was physical ailments or the shock of being betrayed by Severus Snape that bothered him more.

"I have recovered nicely, thank you," Albus replied. "I spoke to Nymphadora. She tells me that Harry is well, but she can't tell me where I can find him. I haven't heard from him all summer. His relatives have left their house, Harry is nowhere to be seen, and then imagine my surprise when he turns up at Quidditch camp of all places. Do you have any idea he might have gone now?"

"Not exactly, I've just had a letter from him. He says that he is well and safe, but he doesn't say where he is," Minerva replied.

Albus raised his eyebrows. "I wasn't aware that you and Harry usually corresponded."

"We don't normally, but it seems that he wanted to tell me about Quidditch camp," Minerva explained.

Before Albus could pursue this any further, Fawkes appeared in a flash of flame.

"Pardon me, my appointment is here," Albus explained to Minerva.

Minerva watched him leave. She had worked for and admired Albus for over forty years, he had never come to her to check up on a student before. She knew that Harry and Albus had problems during his fifth year and after Sirius's death, but she thought they had made their peace.

* * *

Albus entered his office to find Arthur, Molly and Ron Weasley waiting for him. As Albus walked over to his desk, Molly burst out with, "Albus, what is going on? I tried to owl Ginny, but the Aston came back with the letter still attached. I've spoken to the Delacours and the Fourniers, but no one has heard from her. Do you know what is going on?"

Taking a deep breath, Albus sat down behind his desk before saying anything. "Molly, Arthur, Mr Weasley, it is good to see all of you."

Arthur greeted him and Ron mumbled a greeting.

Albus turned back to Molly. "Molly, I am concerned as well. I do not know where Ginny is, but it seems likely she is with Harry. Nymphadora Tonks was just here asking about Harry. I think she knows where Harry is, but she says she can't tell me. I believe he is with Remus Lupin and they have their residence under a Fidelius charm."

Molly calmed a little as Albus began to talk, he continued, "I've spoken to Kingsley, he was one of the Aurors who went to Beauxbatons. He said that Harry and Ginny left Beauxbatons before any Death Eaters arrived. He spoke at length with Mr Wood and Miss Johnson, as they both know Harry. Apparently Harry was attending Quidditch camp under the name of Harry Black. According to Mr Wood some of the campers knew he was Harry Potter, but no one approached him about it. They seemed to feel he deserved some privacy. Miss Johnson felt that the events in June combined with Harry's Quidditch abilities made people want to protect Harry.

"Harry met Ginny the first week of camp. Both Mr Wood and Miss Johnson confirm a romantic relationship arose between Harry and Ginny. Miss Johnson mentioned a sunset breakfast on Harry's birthday and dates in the town of Beauxbatons," Albus concluded.

Molly became more agitated as Albus spoke, but it was Arthur who spoke up. "Why is this a bad thing? I know we agreed to obliviate them when they were children, but they are not children anymore. Harry is a good boy, he is strong, he is smart, and don't forget he has saved the lives of almost half our family. Maybe Harry is what Ginny needs to finally recover from her ordeal."

Molly stared at him as if she had never seen him before. "Arthur, you can't be serious. Do you remember how bad it was the summer after her first year? I don't want her to go through that again. I don't want her remembering, she's been through enough."

"What about Harry? He knows by now we are keeping something from him. He's going to put things together. If there is one thing Harry is really good at, it is figuring out mysteries," Ron added.

"You think he will figure out what was kept from him?" Albus asked Ron.

Ron flushed slightly, not used to being addressed by the Headmaster. "Yes, sir. Harry is very stubborn he will keep after it until he figures it out."

"That does sound very like Harry." Albus sighed as he considered the possible reaction Harry might have. The destruction of his office after Sirius' death had been bad enough, Albus didn't want to imagine what Harry might do if the extent of his interference was discovered.

Ron looked around the room and gathered his courage. "I agree with Dad, why would Harry and Ginny being together be a bad thing?" He gestured towards the picture of Harry and Ginny kissing from the _Prophet_ that was on Dumbledore's desk. "She doesn't look unhappy. That is why I agreed to help you, so Ginny wouldn't be as scared and alone as she was after her first year. She doesn't look scared now."

Molly's eyes flashed as she realized both her husband and son disagreed with her. Before she could comment, Albus responded, "Mr. Weasley, there is more at stake here than a teen romance. Harry is at a critical point in his training, he does not need to be distracted with romance and mysteries."

Albus turned back to Molly. "I think that we should attempt to find them and determine what they have discovered. While they may be angry with us, I believe we can explain enough of our misdirections to allay their fears. It will only be another month before they are separated for school."

Molly nodded. "It is hard to maintain a long distance relationship. Once they are back in their own schools, I'm sure there will be others with whom they could find romance."

Ron stared at his mother in horror, how could she be talking so casually about breaking them up? Would they obliviate everyone again? He looked over at his father. Arthur too seemed horrified by the turn the conversation had taken.

"Molly, Albus, I think we are getting ahead of ourselves. If Harry can help Ginny deal with her past, I am all for that. I will not be a party to plotting to break up their relationship. I see no need for that," Arthur said firmly.

Albus smiled. "Arthur don't get upset, we will certainly look at all options before making any decisions."

* * *

Harry smiled as he heard Ginny coming down the hall. Bill and the twins had just left for the evening. Bill would be back in the morning to start working on the book. Remus had gone to join Tonks in Hogsmeade for dinner, leaving Harry and Ginny home alone.

"I think that went pretty well, don't you?" asked Ginny as she entered the living room.

Harry nodded as she made her way over to the chair he was sitting in and sat on his lap. Harry automatically put his arms around her and pulled her close. Ginny put her arms around his neck and buried her head in the crook of his neck. Harry ran his hands through her hair enjoying the flowery scent that he had come to associate with Ginny.

She pulled back slightly so she could see his face. "They didn't blame me."

"I told you they wouldn't. It was not your fault and no one, especially those who love you would blame you," Harry replied.

Ginny snuggled back into his arms and they sat in silence enjoying each other's company until Harry said, "Would you like to go out to eat?"

Ginny looked at him quizzically. "Is it safe for you go out to eat?"

"We can go into Muggle London. There's this place not too far from here that serves the best fish and chips. Remus and I discovered it earlier this summer."

"That sounds really good actually, I didn't realize how hungry I was until you mentioned food." Ginny stood up. "Let me go change, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Harry stood also. "Actually after exploring a dusty chamber, I should take a shower."

Ginny listened to the sound of the shower while she changed into a lacey white tank top with a royal blue sweater and a pair of jeans. She wandered around the room, it was easily several times larger than her room at the Burrow. Harry had told her that Remus had redone the room for him. Ginny thought wistfully of her parents room with it's mismatched furniture and homemade blankets, Harry's room (or she supposed their room) was elegantly decorated in a tasteful maroon and gold theme. The large sleigh bed took up one wall with a bedside table on either side of the bed. There was a large wardrobe on one wall, Harry's school trunk sat next to that. There was one window in the room, it looked out over Grimmauld Square. Next to the window was a large desk. There were pictures scattered throughout the room – pictures of Harry, Ron and Hermione; a picture of Harry catching the snitch during a Quidditch match. Ginny was most intrigued by two pictures on the desk – one was of four young men, one of whom looked a lot like Harry with the same messy black hair and glasses, one was a smaller man she didn't know. He had thinning sandy hair and a pointed nose, Ginny easily recognized a young Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Ginny picked up the picture, these must be the infamous marauders she had heard about. The other picture showed a large shaggy black dog curled up on the floor and lying on top of him was a sleeping black haired toddler, Ginny smiled looking at baby Harry.

She jumped slightly when Harry walked up behind her. "I love this picture," she told him.

He smiled sadly. "Remus found it and gave it to me for Christmas last year. Remus told me that I used to play with Padfoot a lot when I was a baby."

Ginny turned and looked Harry over, he had dressed in a long sleeved steel grey shirt and jeans. "You look nice," she said.

Harry smiled and kissed her gently. "You look gorgeous."

He took her hand as they left the bedroom and led her to the foyer near the front door. Ginny reached her hand out to the front door, but Harry shook his head and pulled her close. Ginny watched curiously as he pulled a silky silver cloth from his pocket.

"Watch," was all he said as he pulled the cloth around them.

Ginny laughed in delight. "Merlin, is this an Invisibility Cloak?"

Harry nodded. "It was my father's."

He pulled her closer. "This is one of two spots in the house from which Remus and I can Apparate. The rest of the house has anti-apparition charm applied, Remus worked the wards so only he and I can Apparate from here – we need to add you to that ward."

Ginny felt the squeeze of Apparition and opened her eyes as Harry pulled the cloak off the two of them. They were standing at the entrance of an alley off a busy street. Harry pulled her forward onto the street, and dodging traffic they made it to the other side of the street.

As they entered the small restaurant, the hostess waved them to a booth towards the back of the restaurant with a window view onto the street. Ginny slid into the booth inhaling the aroma of fish and chips that permeated the establishment. Harry smiled at her as he handed her a menu.

As they seated themselves, the waitress approached. "Hi, welcome to Rudy's. Can I get you something to drink?"

Ginny looked blankly at Harry. She knew Muggles didn't drink pumpkin juice, but what did they drink?

"Can we have two Cokes?" Harry asked quickly.

"What are Cokes?" Ginny whispered after the waitress left.

Harry grinned at her across the table. "It's a Muggle drink, I think you will like it." He gestured to the menu. "What do you want to eat?"

Ginny opened the menu and looked over all the choices. "What are you getting?"

"I'm getting the fish and chips, they have the best fish and chips," he replied.

She smiled at him. "That sounds good to me."

The waitress brought their Cokes over and they ordered their dinner.

Harry watched Ginny as she took her first sip, she had a strange look on her face. "Do you like it?" he asked.

She cautiously took another sip. "It's good, but bubbly. I think Hermione has mentioned this before."

"Probably, it's quite popular in the Muggle world," Harry explained.

Ginny looked around the restaurant. "Do you realize that I have never spent so much time in the Muggle world before? My Dad has always admired Muggles, but we've never spent much time around them. We've gone down to the village at Ottery St. Catchpole, but that's all. They think our family is a little eccentric."

"Remus and I tend to spend time in the Muggle world as I don't attract any attention here."

Ginny smiled, she had seen the looks in the other girls' eyes as he walked into the restaurant. Harry attracted attention in the Muggle world too, just a different kind of attention.

"Does it bother you to spend time in the Muggle world?" Harry asked nervously.

"Not when I'm with you," Ginny responded reaching her hand out across the table to join Harry's.

Harry smiled as he looked at their entwined hands. "So did you get a chance to talk to any of the scouts before we had to leave?"

"I really liked the scout from the Harpies," Ginny answered, "but they have always been my favorite team."

Harry and Ginny talked Quidditch as they ate their fish and chips. "You were right, this is great." Ginny smiled as she pushed her plate away.

Harry finished his dinner and paid for the food. As they left the building, Harry pulled Ginny down the street towards a busier cross street.

"Come on, let's look around," Harry said as he pulled Ginny along with him.

They looked in the windows of the shops they walked past. There was an electronics store, a nail salon, several clothing stores, as well as an assortment of bars and banks. Harry halted when they passed in front of a jewelry store, he looked through the front window for a minute before looking down at her. Ginny was looking at the display in the window when Harry tugged on her hand pulling her into the store.

"Harry, what are we doing here?" she whispered as they neared the display.

He smiled down at her. "Ring shopping."

"Can I help you?"

Harry looked up to see the young man behind the counter watching them. "Yes, we want to look at rings."

The young man smiled and gestured them to the appropriate counter. "Do you have something particular in mind?"

Harry looked at Ginny who shook her head. "No," he answered, "we just want to see what you have."

Harry looked over the selection of rings, listening with half an ear to the clerk going on about diamond cut and clarity. He glanced at Ginny. "What do you like?"

Ginny bit her lip as she looked at all of the beautiful rings. She should have expected he would want to get her a ring, but she honestly had not. What should she tell him? She looked at the diamonds set in platinum and thought briefly that it was probably better she didn't understand Muggle money, she didn't really want to know how much they cost.

Seeing her indecision, Harry pointed to a ring towards the back of the case. "Can we see that one?" he asked the clerk.

Ginny's breath caught in her throat as she looked at the ring, it had a brilliant square cut emerald in the centre with a diamond on either side set in a platinum ring. The clerk pulled it out of the case and handed the ring to Harry. He held it out for Ginny to see. "What do you think?"

Ginny took the ring with trembling fingers, it was a beautiful ring. She looked up at Harry and she could feel the love flowing from him. The clerk stepped back to give them a moment of privacy. "Harry, it's beautiful, but you don't have to -"

Harry cut her off. "Ginny, I want to," he whispered as he cupped her cheek. "I love you and you deserve a beautiful ring and so much more."

Ginny leaned towards him and kissed him briefly. "I love you too, Harry."

Ginny slid the ring on her finger. "It's perfect. I like this ring."

Harry smiled and turned to the clerk. "Is there a wedding band to match this?"

The clerk came forward and Harry and Ginny picked diamond and platinum bands for each other. Ginny left the store wearing her emerald ring thanks to a quick sizing charm Harry had cast when the clerk's back was turned.

After they left the store, Harry pulled Ginny into the nearest alley and once again produced his Invisibility Cloak. When they emerged from the Apparition, they were not as Ginny had expected at Grimmauld Place, instead they appeared to be in a park.

Ginny looked at Harry. "Where are we?"

"St. James Park in London. I thought we could walk around the park, it's so pretty here," Harry answered as they started wandering along the path in front of them. "When I was little, I always wanted to come to London. I'd heard about it at school and seen pictures, but whenever the Dursleys came to London, they would leave me at home. Last summer, when I had to stay at my relatives all summer, Remus came to visit me a lot. He brought me here a few times. It reminds me of the gardens at Beauxbatons so I thought you would like it."

"It's beautiful, Harry. Thank you for bringing me here," Ginny said as she took in her surroundings. They were walking down a tree lined path, off to one side Ginny could see a lake through the trees and on the other side she could see an occasional glimpse of buildings through the trees.

Harry pulled Ginny off into the grass, after looking around he conjured a blanket for them to sit upon. They settled onto the blanket with Harry wrapping his arms around Ginny as she sat with her back to his chest. They had a view of both the lake and the children's play area from where they sat. Ginny was glad she had worn a sweater because as the sun was starting to set, the weather was turning a little cooler.

"Harry, I was talking to Tonks earlier," Ginny began, turning in his arms slightly so she could see his face. "She told me about a bonding ceremony, have you ever heard of that?"

"No, what is a bonding ceremony?"

"It is used for a lot of reasons, it is basically a ceremony in which a couple pledges their love for each other in front of witnesses. It used to be used as a wedding ceremony or a betrothal ceremony. I know we are already married, but this would…I don't know make it more real." Ginny told him anxiously.

Harry turned to look at her. "Is that what you want?"

"I don't…I know…yes," she whispered. "I'm sorry, I know it seems silly, but I want some kind of ceremony."

Harry smiled down at her. "Gin, we can have a ceremony. Don't apologize to me, we both got surprised by this marriage. I think it would be great to have a ceremony."

He lifted her chin in his hand. "It would be my honour to pledge my love for you in front of who ever you want. I love you."

He leaned down and gently kissed her. The kiss started out gently, but quickly turned passionate. Harry pulled away from her lips and started trailing kisses down her neck. Ginny had just turn fully into his arms when a shriek of laughter penetrated their little world. Ginny looked up and she could see a blond toddler shrieking gleefully as she slid down the slide to her waiting mother.

Ginny rested her head on Harry's chest as she watched the mother and child play. Harry followed her gaze as he played with her hair.

"Do you want children some day, Harry?" Ginny asked softly.

Harry watched the children playing with their parents while he thought about how to answer. "I've never really thought I would have a future. When I was a child, my relatives drummed it into me that no one would want to be friends with a freak, so children didn't seem likely. Since I've been in the wizarding world, Voldemort's been after me. Until I met you, I never really wanted a future to be honest."

He looked down at Ginny, the hope and love he was feeling shining in his deep green eyes. "I do want to have children with you. Can you imagine a little girl with your beautiful hair and eyes?"

Ginny laughed as she kissed him softly before replying. "What about little black haired, green eyes boys? Or red haired green eyed girls?"

They cuddled on the lawn whispering about their future children and stealing kisses as they watched the sun go down.

As the sun set, Harry realized they should leave soon. He turned to Ginny. "Love, when do you want to have this bonding ceremony?"

Ginny bit her lip as she looked up at him. "Tomorrow?" she asked uncertainly.

"Tomorrow? Don't you need to get things ready or whatever?" he asked.

"Well it's not like we're going to invite a lot of people – just my brothers, Remus, Tonks and Hermione. I just want to get a dress, but I saw the perfect dress today," Ginny responded.

Harry thought before asking. "What about the rest of your family?"

Ginny's expression hardened as she thought of her parents. "As much as I've always imagined my parents at my wedding, I don't want them there right now. They have taken so much away from us and for all we know may be planning to try again. I know Ron is your best mate, but he seems to be on my parents' side. They gave up the right to be at our wedding when they chose to obliviate us."

Harry nodded. "I just wanted to make sure. You know I will do whatever you want. As long as we end up with together, I don't really care who's there."

That comment earned him another kiss before Harry Apparated them back to Grimmauld place.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall entered the Three Broomsticks distinctly out of sorts. She had been unsettled since she had spoken to Albus earlier. She had known Albus long enough to know he didn't share his thoughts or secrets easily. As she looked around, she saw Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks sitting at a table near the back. Minerva wavered for a moment, then walked over to their table.

"Remus, Ms. Tonks, could I talk to you for a minute? It's about Harry."


	11. The Bonding Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny celebrate their marriage with their close family and friends.

Hermione Granger was troubled. After Tonks's visit, Hermione tried to discover what had happened to her during her second year. After several bad headaches, Hermione 'found' her memories of her second year. It felt as though her memories had been wrapped in tissue and she had to rip through the wrapping before she could see them clearly. Now that she had her memories back, she was appalled that Ginny had not returned to Hogwarts. She had spent time with Ginny over the past several years and had not remembered her at all, Ginny had not seemed to remember Hermione either. Who could have done this?

Hermione threw herself into research and learned that she had most likely had a distraction or memory charm placed on her. She tried to reason out why anyone would have done such a thing and the only rationale she could come up with was someone did not want anyone to know about the Chamber of Secrets.

"Hermione."

Hermione turned to see her mother in the doorway. "Yes, Mum."

"I'm headed off to work, what are your plans for today, dear?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"I'm not sure," Hermione replied, "I have some things I want to look into."

Before Mrs. Granger left, Hermione called out, "Mum, do you remember when I was sick during my second year?"

Mrs. Granger's brow furrowed as she tried to recall the details, "I remember that you were sick, you missed almost two weeks of classes as I recall. I don't remember quite what was wrong with you. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, someone was talking about it the other day – apparently there were several students ill at the same time." Hermione replied. Her mother's startling lack of concern confirmed for Hermione that her memories were accurate.

"Sorry, I don't know anything else, have a nice day, dear."

Hermione watched her mother leave. Prior to Tonks's visit she was enjoying the summer holiday with her parents. Over the past several summers she had spent a lot of time with Ron and Harry, but this year she had gone on holiday to Spain with her parents. They had returned to England last week and she was enjoying spending time at her parents' house.

The past school year had been hard for Hermione, not academically, but emotionally. Just when she thought that she and Ron would finally get together, he suddenly started snogging Lavender Brown all over the place. Hermione had ended up spending a lot of time either by herself or with Harry. She smiled as she thought of Harry. He was more like a brother to her than a best friend. He had briefly dated Susan Bones at the beginning of their sixth year, but when Susan complained that he spent more time with Hermione than he did with Susan, Harry broke up with her. He had always been there for her and as she had told Tonks she still felt badly that she didn't believe Harry about Malfoy.

The Death Eater's attack on Hogwarts had shaken Hermione deeply. Not only had she had to fight for her life, one of her best friends was forced to take the lives of one of their classmates and a professor. Hermione had always tried to respect Professor Snape because he was a professor, even if he was unfair to Harry. She and Harry had argued over that point many times. To discover that she was wrong, was quite upsetting.

Hermione jumped when she heard a knock on the door. To her surprise it was Remus Lupin at her door.

"Professor," she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Hermione, how many times have I told you to call me Remus?" Remus said as he entered.

Hermione gestured Remus into the sunlit breakfast room at the back of the house. "I'm sorry, Remus. Is that better?" she teased.

Remus smiled, "Hermione, Harry sent me to ask for your help."

"What's wrong? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. We have come across a bit of a puzzle that we would like your help in researching," Remus explained.

"Does this have something to do with what Tonks was asking about? After she left, I finally remembered our second year and the Chamber of Secrets. I think I had some sort of distraction charm placed on me so I wouldn't think about it."

Remus nodded. "I'm glad you were able to remember, that will save us some time. We think that most of the students like you, had these distraction charms placed on them so they wouldn't think about that year. Harry and Ginny, on the other hand were obliviated."

"What? Who would do such a thing? Are they okay?"

"They are fine. We are still trying to discover what is going on. Can you come help us? I'm not sure how long you'd be gone, but Harry will fill you in once we get there," Remus answered.

Hermione jumped up. "Of course I'll help. Let me get some clothes together and call my parents."

"If you have a nice dress, you are supposed to bring it," Remus called up the stairs after her.

* * *

Harry smiled at Ginny as he slid the pan of scones onto the table. He sat down next to her and loaded up his plate.

"Harry, these are delicious," Ginny mumbled as she reached for the warm steamy apple scones Harry had made for breakfast. "You don't have to make breakfast every morning, you know."

"I know, I want to. I like making breakfast for you," Harry replied after he swallowed his first bite of scone.

Ginny smiled and kissed him softly before she continued eating.

Harry and Ginny were finishing their breakfast when Tonks came in. "Good morning, love birds."

"Good morning, Tonks," They chorused together.

"Ginny was telling me about the bonding ceremony," Harry said to Tonks. "What do we need to do?"

Tonks smiled, "You two need to come with me."

Tonks led the two teens to a room at the back of the house on the ground floor. It was not a room with which Harry was familiar. Tonks opened the door and Harry and Ginny gasped in astonishment. It was a beautiful glassed in conservatory. Harry could see a fountain in the center of the room, spreading out from the fountain in ever widening circles were rows of plants and flowers. The inner most circle was comprised of red and white rose bushes and pink and purple orchids, Harry could see rows of tropical hibiscus trees, beautiful magnolia bushes, and beds overflowing with colourful flowers.

"Tonks, this is amazing," Ginny said as she looked around the room.

"Remus and I found it just after Christmas. The plants had been neglected for years. It took months of work to get it even habitable. I had Neville Longbottom come out while you were in France and put the finishing touches on the room. We were going to surprise you, but I thought this would be the perfect room for the bonding ceremony," Tonks explained.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a smile. "Tonks, this is beautiful," Harry said.

"Thanks. I need to go get that beautiful dress we saw yesterday and the suit we put on hold for you Harry. I'll stop at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes on our way back and tell them to be here. What time?" Tonks asked.

Harry looked at Ginny. "How about seven?"

She nodded. "That sounds good."

As Tonks went up the stairs, Harry pulled Ginny into his arms, burying his face in her hair. Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close. Harry moved his hands up brushing her hair back off of her neck and placed kisses up her neck to her ear. Ginny moaned softly than lacing her fingers through his hair, pulled him up and kissed him. Harry responded enthusiastically and slid his hand under the hem of her tank top, caressing the soft skin of her back. Just as Ginny was sliding her hands up Harry's back under his shirt, a loud crash from up stairs made them pull apart. Harry leaned his forehead against Ginny's and closed his eyes, but he did not release her from his embrace.

Harry pulled back and smiled down at Ginny, his eyes sparkling with emotion. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I can't wait until tonight." Ginny smiled up at him and kissed him again.

* * *

Bill Weasley stood at the window of his flat, staring out onto the London streets. The revelations of the past few days weighed heavily on his mind. As the oldest of seven children, he had always felt it was his responsibility to watch out for the younger children. Now he felt he had let them all down. Why hadn't he ever questioned Ginny about going to Beauxbatons? Why hadn't he checked on her more often? While it was four years too late, he was upset with his younger brothers for ignoring their sister. But, most of all he felt a surge of anger towards his parents, how could they have done this?

Pushing back his guilt, he turned around sat down at his desk and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment.

_Charlie_

_Something has come up. I know you weren't planning to come until next week, but can you come now? I can't explain by owl, I need to explain in person._

_It's important._

_Bill_

* * *

After Tonks left, Harry turned to Ginny. "Are you ready to go exploring?"

Ginny nodded. "I want to see this chamber for myself."

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand to the study. Harry commanded the carving to open and they started down the stairs. Ginny paused to whisper the same charm Bill had used the day before, lighting the candles.

"You have got to teach me that charm," Harry murmured watching the stairwell blaze with light.

Ginny smiled, "I always wanted to be a Curse Breaker, so Bill taught me some of the basic charms for breaking into tombs. My mum of course objected because she doesn't think that is an appropriate job for her daughter."

"Do you still want to be a Curse Breaker?" Harry asked curiously.

"I don't know. It's exciting and glamorous, but with the war I'm not sure that is what I should do," Ginny replied.

"What if the war was over?" Harry asked

"If the war was over and there was no Vol-Voldemort to worry about, yeah I think that would be a cool job," Ginny replied.

Harry smiled, that was the first time he had heard her use the name Voldemort.

Ginny looked over at Harry. "I think the experience in the Chamber affected me more than I realized. After that year, I felt the need to learn how to detect dark objects. When we went to Egypt, Bill started teaching me charms. I'm pretty good at detecting dark objects now."

"Really? That is a very cool talent," Harry replied as they entered the secret room.

Ginny looked around as she saw the secret room for the first time, the murals on the walls caught her attention. Very like Harry had done the night before, Ginny walked the length of the walls examining the pictures. Ginny gave a wry smile when she saw the little Basilisk being shut into the Chamber. "He doesn't look quite as scary there, does he?" she commented.

Harry laughed, "That's what I thought. He would have been a whole lot easier to kill when he was only five feet long."

Ginny walked over to the shelves and looked over the collection of books. Harry joined her, running his eyes over the titles. Harry was reminded of the Restricted Section of the library at Hogwarts. While certainly not as extensive as the collection at Hogwarts, this collection held a wide array of books. Some of the book titles were in English, others in Latin, and still others were in Ancient Runes; the books appeared to be grouped by topic. Harry could see books on Slytherin, the founding of Hogwarts, and Dark Arts.

Harry grimaced when he saw the Dark Arts books. "There are plenty of Dark Arts books in the library upstairs, I hope that doesn't mean these are worse."

Ginny nodded as she scanned the titles. "It could just be that those in the library have been purchased since this room was last in use. It does seem like it was sealed for quite some time."

Harry laughed as he saw a copy of _'Hogwarts, A History'_ he pulled the book off the shelf to look at the publication date. It was dated 1743, setting the book aside to give to Hermione later, he turned back to the shelves. Ginny pulled a small leather-bound book off the shelves, "What is this doing here?" she asked.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he caught sight of the book. It looked quite old and the title appeared to be in Latin.

"It is a book about Livia, the Roman seer." Ginny replied.

"I don't think I've ever heard of her," Harry commented. "Who is she?"

"As I said, she was a Roman seer, she lived during the time of the Roman invasion in the first century. I was always fascinated by her. During that time, Wizards and Muggles lived together fairly peacefully. Livia was a member of Julius Caesar's entourage. She traveled with him to Ancient Britain and back to Rome. She certainly wasn't a Dark Witch," Ginny replied.

Before Harry could reply, he heard a noise coming from upstairs. Crossing to the doorway, he looked up the stairs.

"Harry!"

"Down here, Remus," Harry called out.

Harry waited at the foot of the stairs.

"Harry!" Hermione called out as she caught sight of him. Bounding down the stairs, she engulfed him in a big hug. Harry laughed as he returned her embrace. "Hermione, it's so good to see you."

Harry pulled out of her embrace and led her further into the secret chamber. "Hermione!" Ginny cried as she spied her friend. The two girls embraced, Ginny pulled back and looked at Hermione. "Hermione, I am so sorry."

Hermione looked at her friend perplexed. "What on Earth are you sorry for, Ginny?"

Ginny looked down. " I remember now, Hermione," she whispered, "I remember setting the Basilisk on you."

Hermione pulled Ginny back into an embrace. "Ginny, That wasn't you."

"I could have killed you, Hermione…Tom…Tom specifically wanted you as a victim because you and Harry are such good friends," Ginny told her friend.

"Do you hear yourself? Tom wanted, not you wanted," Hermione reassured Ginny. "I know it wasn't you."

Ginny smiled shakily, "I've been so worried about how you would react."

Hermione looked at both Harry and Ginny. "So you both have your memories back?"

"Yeah, we broke through the Memory Charm two days ago," Harry answered coming up behind Ginny. "What about you?"

"I remembered yesterday after Tonks left. It took some effort on my part," Hermione responded. "I think there was some type of general charm placed on the entire student body so we wouldn't remember what had happened."

Remus entered into the conversation nodding. "That sounds most likely. It seems that some type of low level charm was cast that kept the students from thinking about the…bad events of the year. I don't think anyone but Harry and Ginny were obliviated. I spoke to Minerva McGonagall last night. She didn't seem to know anything about the Chamber of Secrets."

"Do you believe her?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I do," Remus replied. "Minerva has always dealt fairly with me. She is tough, but has always seemed open and above board. I think Albus is behind the charms that were cast. Minerva said she would look into a few things. She will be here later this afternoon."

Harry nodded. "Maybe then we will get some answers."

Remus looked at Harry. "I need to run some errands, I will be back later."

"Ok, I'll see you later," Harry replied.

Remus said good bye to the girls and left.

Hermione looked around the chamber, taking a good look for the first time. "Have you found anything out about this room, yet?"

"Bill found a book that he thinks was diary of the person that built this room. It's in Latin, but he thinks he will be able to translate it," Harry replied as he watched Hermione examine the room.

Like Harry and Ginny, Hermione paused in front of the mural depicting the Basilisk being shut in the Chamber of Secrets. "Is this what the Chamber of Secrets looks like?" she asked them.

Ginny shivered slightly. "Yes, except for the fact that we ran into a much bigger Basilisk."

"What is that?" Hermione asked pointing to the book in Ginny's hand. As Ginny brought up the book, Hermione spotted something else. She grabbed Ginny's hand. "Merlin, Ginny is that what I think it is?"

Ginny smiled as she held her ring up for inspection. "Isn't it beautiful? Harry and I picked it out together."

Harry laughed as he slipped up behind Ginny and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why don't we go upstairs for this conversation? It might take awhile."

As Hermione followed the others up the stairs to the study, her mind was spinning. What on earth had happened in the month and a half since she had seen Harry? She knew from the pictures in the _Prophet_ that Harry and Ginny were dating, but that was an engagement ring.

The group settled into the study, Harry and Ginny sat on the bench while Hermione sat on the sofa. Harry and Ginny told Hermione their story.

"So you've been dreaming about each other for four years?" Hermione asked in astonishment. "Why didn't you ever mention it?"

Harry laughed. "It was private, plus I didn't think she was real," he explained as he looked over at Ginny. "I thought she was just an angel sent to help me."

Ginny blushed and kissed him on the cheek before settling back in his arms.

Hermione looked at Ginny. "Did you know who he was?"

Ginny shook her head. "Not at first, the first year we met mostly in my…unformed nightmares, not his. I didn't remember what I was afraid of, I just knew I was afraid. Harry showed up in my dreams and made me feel better. After the Triwizard tournament, when Harry's dreams started getting worse, I was pulled into his dreams. When I read Harry's interview in the _Quibbler_ , I kind of freaked out. I was sharing dreams with the famous Harry Potter, but at the same time I was just helping my friend."

Ginny looked pensively at her friends. "I think… I may have been obliviated more than once."

"What?" Harry and Hermione exclaimed.

"I vaguely remember asking about Harry Potter when I was at the Burrow, but I don't remember anymore," Ginny explained. "I don't even know when this was exactly…it may have been more than once."

Anger flashed across Harry's face as he considered what had been taken from them, he turned to Hermione. "Is there any way to tell how many times someone has been obliviated?"

"I don't know, but I can find out," she replied. "Who do you think obliviated you?"

"Dumbledore had a part in it," Harry replied. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had a part in it, we don't know who else."

Hermione shuddered to think of the damage so casually inflicted on the couple in front of her. "So, once you realized she was real, you went to Beauxbatons to meet her?" Hermione asked.

Harry laughed. "Yep, and when we met she fainted at my feet."

Ginny glared at Harry. "I didn't think you were real either and I didn't faint at your feet because you caught me."

Harry kissed her on top of the head. "Oh, come on that's too good a story not to share with people."

Hermione laughed. "So, how did you two go from just meeting, what three or four weeks ago, to that ring on her finger?"

Ginny smiled happily as she admired her ring before turning to look at Hermione. "Have you ever heard of a soul bond?"

Harry laughed at the look on Hermione's face. He and Ginny explained their soul bond to Hermione as they had to Ginny's brothers.

"Hermione, would you be a witness to our bonding ceremony tonight?" Harry asked.

"I would be honoured to," Hermione responded with tears shining in her eyes.

* * *

George Weasley finished restocking the last of the Skiving Snack boxes when he heard the ringing of the bell indicating someone had entered the store. He turned to the front of the store and was shocked to see Professor McGonagall examining the pygmy puff display.

"Professor McGonagall, welcome to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," he called out.

Minerva turned. "Mr. Weasley, you seem to have done well for yourself."

George smiled. "Thank you Professor."

"I trust Remus has spoken to you?" Minerva asked.

"What did you tell me during my career advice meeting in my fifth year?" George countered.

A smile played around the corners of Minerva's mouth as she replied, "I told you that with your grades, I couldn't imagine what you were going to do, but whatever it was I was sure you would make an impression."

"You were right," George laughed before continuing more seriously. "Remus told us you would be coming to Harry's today."

* * *

Charlie Weasley stepped off the Knight Bus outside of the Leaky Cauldron. He had been traveling all day, having taken the European Wizarding Transport from Romania to France and across the English Channel before taking the Knight Bus for the final leg of his journey. Shouldering his rucksack, he made his way through the alleyway behind the Leaky Cauldron and onto Diagon Alley.

Bill's letter had piqued Charlie's curiosity, what could Bill have to tell him in person? He didn't think it had anything to do with the Order of the Phoenix, they had their own system of communication; so it probably had to do with Bill's upcoming wedding. He couldn't imagine what it might be, but at the same time he knew his brother wouldn't send for him without a good reason.

Charlie shook his head as he viewed his brothers' shop for the first time. The eye popping colors and outrageous display suited his brothers' personalities perfectly. He entered the shop to find a young lady in shocking magenta robes behind the counter.

"Hi, I'm Charlie Weasley, I'm looking for my brothers, Fred and George."

"Hello, I'm Verity. Are you the Dragon keeper?"

Charlie laughed, "Yes, I work with dragons."

Charlie turned as the back door opened. "Fred!"

Fred beckoned Charlie into the back room, where the twins greeted their older brother.

"Charlie, glad you could make it." Fred exclaimed as he embraced his brother.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked impatiently after he'd greeted George. "I got an owl from Bill saying I need to come right away."

"Charlie, I'm glad you made it." Charlie turned to see his older brother in the doorway.

"Bill." Charlie exclaimed as he greeted his brother. After asking Verity to watch the shop, the four Weasley brothers made their way up to the twins flat above the shop. Fred scrounged up four relatively clean glasses and poured them each a generous helping of Friewhiskey. Charlie drank his gratefully and looked over at his oldest brother.

"Charlie, what do you know about Ginny's scholarship to Beauxbatons?" Bill asked.

Charlie looked very confused, surely Bill hadn't summoned him to England to ask about Ginny's scholarship. "She had a bad first year at Hogwarts so when she had an opportunity to go to Beauxbatons, she took it."

Shaking his head, Bill, with assistance from the twins explained to Charlie what they had uncovered so far; the Chamber of Secrets, the obliviations, and Harry and Ginny's soul bond.

Charlie sat stunned as the story unfolded, it seemed so unbelievable, but at the same time it made sense. "So you think Mum and Dad are behind this?" he asked his brothers.

"Mum and Dad had a part in it, but we think Dumbledore is the driving force behind the obliviations. It would take a very powerful wizard to bind Harry's powers," Bill replied.

"So what should we do?" Charlie asked.

Bill exchanged a look with the twins before answering. "Right now we are focusing on solving the mystery of the secret chamber, but I know Harry and Ginny are planning on confronting Mum, Dad and Dumbledore."

"Tonight, however, Harry and Ginny are having a bonding ceremony," Fred added.

* * *

As evening drew near, Tonks pulled Ginny and Hermione up to Ginny's room to get ready for the ceremony.

Ginny laughed. "Hermione, I never imagined us doing such girly things together."

Hermione smiled as she waved her wand over Ginny's nails drying the newly painted nails. "I know, I get so used to hanging out with the boys that I never get to do stuff like this."

Ginny lost her smile briefly. "I wish they were here."

"Your parents?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded. "My parents and all of my brothers. I know it's stupid and I am very angry with them, but at the same I want them here."

"That's not stupid," Hermione responded. "It's normal to want your whole family at your wedding."

"I wish…I wish none of this had happened. It also makes me more angry with them. I am marrying the love of my life, why can't they be here to celebrate with me?"

Hermione pulled Ginny into an embrace. "You are marrying the love of your life, you look incredible, and you are learning the truth. Most of your brothers are here..." Hermione trailed off before continuing, "Your family loves you, someday they will be able to celebrate with you."

Ginny smiled as she hugged her friend and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, Hermione."

She wiped the tears that had leaked down on her cheeks and went into the bathroom to freshen up. When she returned, Tonks sat her down with her back to the mirror. Between the two of them, Hermione and Tonks applied a light layer of make up playing up Ginny's eyes. Hermione reached into her bag. "I don't know what wizard wedding traditions there are, but in the Muggle world there is a saying 'Something borrowed, something blue, something old and something new.' Here is your something borrowed." Hermione handed Ginny a pair of delicate diamond earrings.

Ginny smiled shakily as she put them on. "They are beautiful! Thank you, Hermione."

"Do you think the combs would count as something new?" Ginny asked Tonks.

The Metamorphmagus nodded as she pulled out a set of pearl and emerald encrusted combs that she intended to use in Ginny's hair.

"Ginny, those are beautiful, where did you get them?" Hermione asked gazing at the combs.

Ginny blushed. "Harry got them for me, he surprised me earlier today with them. Aren't they beautiful?"

Tonks used her wand to arrange Ginny's hair. She used the combs to pull back Ginny's hair while arranging the length in curls that fell down her back.

Ginny looked up at Tonks. "Can I see yet?" Tonks had not let Ginny look in the mirror since they started getting ready.

"Not yet, wait until you have your dress on," Tonks replied.

Ginny pouted before she pointed to the white open toed heels she planned to wear with her dress. "Those can be my something old, I bought those last year to attend a dance."

There was a knock on the open door. "May I come in, ladies?"

The three witches turned to see Minerva McGonagall in the doorway.

"Professor," All three called out at the same time.

"Ms. Granger, Ms. Tonks, it is nice to see you." Minerva turned to Ginny. "Ms. Weasley, I am truly sorry for everything that you've been through. I only recently discovered what had happened."

"Professor…Thank you," Ginny responded. "It has been a difficult week, but…wonderful at the same time."

Minerva allowed herself a small smile. "I've seen your groom, I don't think I have ever seen him so happy."

Ginny smiled at the mention of Harry.

Minerva continued, "I could not help but overhear your discussion. I believe I can help."

With a swish of her wand, Minerva conjured up small blue handkerchief and handed it to Ginny.

Ginny smiled, "Thank you, Professor."

Finally Tonks nodded indicating that Ginny could look in the mirror. Ginny turned and gasped, was that really her? She had chosen a simple strapless, tea length white dress, with hand sown beading on the fitted bodice. The simple dress showcased her athletic curves. The contrast between the white of the dress and bright red-gold color of her hair was sharp and flattering. Slipping on her shoes, she was ready to marry Harry.

* * *

Harry showered and changed into the grey pinstriped suit Tonks had chosen for him. He was straightening his tie when Remus knocked on the door.

"Hey, Remus. Thanks for letting me get ready in your room, mine's been taken over." Harry laughed.

Remus smiled as he looked at his godson. "Harry…you look so much like James, I can't help but remember your parent's wedding."

Harry turned to look at Remus. "When did they get married?"

"April 23, 1979. They got engaged at the end of our seventh year and got married the following spring." Remus smiled as he lost himself in the memories of his best friends' wedding. "They were married in Godric's Hollow, it was a beautiful ceremony."

Harry smiled faintly. "Ever since Hagrid made that photo album for me, I've loved looking at pictures of their wedding."

Harry looked down at his tie. "I never imagined doing this without Ron here. Not that I really ever imagined getting married before, but I just assumed that if I did ever get married, Ron and all of the Weasleys would be there. I shouldn't complain, it must be far worse for Ginny."

Remus put his hand on Harry's arm. "I know it's hard, but we will get to the bottom of all this."

Harry looked up at Remus. "Have you ever forgiven Wormtail?"

Remus turned his back to Harry and walked over to the window. He gazed out at the back garden before answering. "I know this sounds bad, but no I've never forgiven Wormtail. When he became a Death Eater, he betrayed not only the Order, but all wizards. He spied on us for over a year, leaking information to Voldemort. I can't imagine the boy I was friends with for seven years doing such a thing, did I even know him at all?" Remus paused for a moment to get his emotions under control. "I might have been able to forgive him for becoming a Death Eater, but I can never forgive him for betraying your parents. He and James were friends for years, Lily was never anything but kind to him. He framed Sirius and sentenced him to twelve long years in Azkaban."

Harry watched Remus pace the room as he talked. Remus turned to face Harry. "I can't tell you whether you should forgive Ron and his parents, if that is what you are asking me. I can tell you, I've seen the Weasleys with you and they do love you. I imagine they wanted to protect Ginny. I don't agree with their methods, but I firmly believe that whatever they did, they did out of love."

"Why? I know you can't answer that, but why did they have to do this to us?" Harry asked. "I practically begged them all summer to let me see Ginny. I know she did the same, why couldn't they just let us be together? I love her, I would never hurt her."

Remus flinched at the pain he saw reflected in Harry's eyes. "I know you do. I don't know why things happened the way they did, but I promise we will find out."

Remus reached out and pulled his godson into a big hug. "I love you, Harry."

Harry returned the hug and whispered back, "I love you, Remus. Thank you."

Remus pulled back and gave Harry the opportunity to straighten himself out. "I have something for you, Harry."

He held out a small black box. Harry took the box and opened it. Inside lay a pair of gold cuff links engraved with a stag. "Your father had a similar pair that he wore at his wedding, so I had these made for you."

Harry had to blink as his eyes filled with tears. Between Sirius' watch and now these cuff links, he felt as though his parents and Sirius were represented at his wedding. He smiled as he attached the cuff links. "Thanks, Remus."

A few moments later, Harry entered the Conservatory with Remus. He looked around in awe. The scent of the roses and other flowers melded together is a beautiful floral scent. There were candles floating around the ceiling lighting the room. In the centre of the room was a raised dais upon which rested a majestic fountain. The fountain was the focal point of the room, it was large and circular made of light pink marble. Water rose from the centre of the fountain in a spray that ranged from one to three feet high. Smaller sprays of water arched across the fountain from the outer edges, changing colour as they fell. There was light coming from within the fountain as if the water was lit from within. As Harry walked to the edge of the fountain, he was surprised that he didn't feel any spray from the water.

Remus saw the look on his face and smiled. "A simple shield charm keeps the water in the fountain."

The four Weasley brothers entered the room in good spirits. Bill looked cool and dignified in his dress robes. Charlie appeared to be a bit uncomfortable in his robes and his tie was already askew. The twins were rather tame in bright blue robes, Harry was a bit relieved. He'd been afraid they would turn up in bright fucshia or magenta robes. Remus and Harry greeted all the brothers. 

"I will be conducting the bonding ceremony," Remus explained. He looked over at Bill. "I understand that you and Hermione will be the witnesses."

Bill nodded. "I hope you don't mind, I set a camera charm. It will take pictures of the ceremony and participants. I thought maybe Ginny would like that."

Harry smiled. "That would be great, thanks, Bill."

A crash from the upstairs hall heralded the arrival of the ladies. Minerva and Tonks entered first and took their places next to the Weasleys after giving Harry a hug. He was happy that his head of house was able to make it. He'd always felt close to her.

Hermione entered next looking lovely in an ice blue summer dress, she was carrying a small bouquet of pink and white roses. She walked to the fountain and embraced Harry kissing him on the cheek before taking her place.

Harry turned back to the doorway and forgot to breathe when he saw Ginny and Bill. Bill was escorting her down the aisle. Harry couldn't get over how beautiful she looked, he stared at her in awe as she approached. Ginny walked confidently to Harry's side, her eyes never leaving his.

Bill kissed her on the cheek and joined the couple on the platform. Ginny handed her bouquet of red, pink, and white roses to Hermione and reached out to take Harry's hands. He took her hands in both of his and leaned down to kiss her softly.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

Ginny smiled up at him, her concerns about her family missing her wedding fading in the face of the love she saw shining from his face. Harry glanced around at the family and friends who came to witness his bonding to Ginny before nodding at Remus who was standing in front of them.

"Thank you for joining us here tonight," Remus began. "Harry and Ginny have chosen to formalize their soul bond by participating in a bonding ceremony tonight. A bonding ceremony at it simplest is the promise of a couple to bind their lives together. It is one way a couple can share their love for each other with their loved ones. In the midst of the turmoil that has surrounded all of us during the past month, the love that Harry and Ginny have found for each other is a bright beacon of hope. Please join me now in witnessing the bonding of Harry James Potter to Ginevra Molly Weasley."

Harry smiled down at Ginny, holding both of her hands in his and said, "Ginny, in your love, I have found a home and an incredible sense of belonging. I feel as if I have spent half my life searching for something, but I never knew what it was. The day I met you, I knew I had found my soul mate and my future. I promise with all my love, all my soul, and all my magic to bind my fate with yours. I am yours and you are mine, I love you and bind myself to you."

Ginny smiled, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "Harry, I have spent my life surrounded by love and acceptance, but when I met you I felt complete. Your love and acceptance, even in our dreams has surrounded and supported me. In you, I have found my soul mate and my future. I promise with all my love, all my soul, and all my magic to bind my fate with yours. I am yours and you are mine, I love you and bind myself to you."

Bill leaned forward and placed a platinum band studded with diamonds in Harry's hand. His hand shaking slightly, Harry slid the ring onto Ginny's hand. "Ginny, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your strength, beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honouring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life and magic with you. This I promise."

As Harry spoke, a shimmering golden light surrounded the couple that they did not notice.

Ginny took the simple platinum band that Harry had chosen and slid it onto his ring finger before repeated her vows back to him. "Harry, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your courage, nobility, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honouring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life and magic with you. This I promise."

As Ginny finished her vows, the shimmering light bathed and surrounded the couple. Ginny felt her magic rise up and reach out to Harry and as it reached him, their magic joined and merged together. Ginny gasped as their joined magic flowed all around them. She felt that she could see their magic flowing in iridescent waves. There was both a comforting warmth to their magic as well as a hot spike of desire as it flowed around them. Harry felt the pull of Ginny's magic calling to his magic, merging and flowing together. Their magic did not separate, but instead seemed to double and flow back into each of them. Harry smiled down at Ginny and for that one moment, there was no one else in the room with him, only Ginny. As his eyes met hers, he leaned down to kiss her. When his lips touched hers, he felt his heart jump. As he deepened the kiss, he could feel their magic flowing back and forth. 

Hermione had taken a step back when the shimmering light first appeared around the couple. As Harry and Ginny finished their vows, they were engulfed by a shimmering golden column of light. Hermione looked at the other guests to find that they appeared shocked as well. Remus and Bill helped her as she stepped down from the dais and joined the others.

"Is this normal for Wizard weddings?" she whispered.

Unable to turn away from the sight in front of him, Bill whispered, "I've never seen anything like this before."

"I believe it is the final step in their soul bond," Minerva added quietly looking towards Remus for confirmation.

Remus nodded. "I think she's right. You can almost see their magic merging."

Up on the dais, Harry slowly pulled away from Ginny and looked down at her. He could feel the emotion and magic of the ceremony crackling in the air around them like electricity. They had done it, he could feel the soul bond. While he and Ginny had been married for week, now it was much more real. He kissed her softly. "I love you, Ginny."

Ginny smiled up at him. "I love you, Harry."

After the ceremony, Remus had arranged refreshments in the back of the Conservatory. Harry stood talking to Bill and Charlie.

"I didn't get a chance to work on the diary today, but I hope to work on it tomorrow," Bill said.

Harry nodded, "Gin found a book today also, it was about a Roman seer."

"Livia?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Harry asked.

"I didn't really, but Ginny was always fascinated by her when she was little," Charlie replied. "I think it was Dad's influence. Livia lived at a time when Wizards and Muggles lived together. Ginny read all the stories about her she could find. Apparently Livia truly had a gift, many of her prophecies came true."

"I wonder what a book on Livia was doing in this house?" Harry mused.

"Maybe she made a prophecy regarding Slytherin," Bill suggested. "Most everything in that room had something to do with Slytherin."

Ginny was standing across the room talking to Hermione and Fred when she felt someone watching her, she turned to see Harry watching her while he was talking to her two oldest brothers. Excusing herself, she walked over to Harry, sliding her arm around his waist. Harry responded by pulling her close.

"Excuse me." Harry turned to see Minerva standing next to them.

"Professor McGonagall," Harry greeted his Head-of-House.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter," Minerva responded, "I am glad I could be here today."

Harry smiled when he heard Ginny referred to as Mrs. Potter for the first time, he glanced down at Ginny and saw a similar smile on her face.

"I don't know when I will have the chance to speak to you again, so I wanted to tell you what I discovered. After speaking to Remus last night, I did a little investigating at the school. Neither Professor Flitwick or Professor Sprout remembered anything about Ms. Weasley or the Chamber of Secrets." Minerva explained as the rest of the group gathered around. "I did check through my files and found your work from that year," she said nodding to Ginny, "there is a notation that you transferred to Beauxbatons the following year.

"I spoke to several of the house elves including your friend, Dobby. As far as I can tell, there was some sort of charm applied to the goblets at the Leaving Feast. It seems to have been aimed at making the students…not think about the events of the year. Not precisely a memory charm, more like a confundus or misdirection charm."

Remus looked at Minerva thoughtfully. "Harry and Ginny were not obliviated until later in the summer, this must have been done immediately."

Harry nodded. "There were about three weeks between the time we went into the Chamber and the end of the school year, so the plans must have been put in place fairly quickly."

"I believe that the Board of Governors had something to do with the decision." Minerva looked uncertain for the first time. "It was a very unsettling year. With the students being attacked and Dumbledore being removed from the school…I believe the Board was concerned that people would lose faith in Hogwarts."

Bill rolled his eyes. "Professor, I don't mean to be rude, but please, Professor Dumbledore must have been involved. It's his school."

"Mr. Weasley," Minerva said with a touch of asperity, "I am not a fool. I realize that Albus in involved in this…conspiracy, but what I am trying to tell you is that there are more people involved."

"Why do you think the Board of Governors is involved, Professor?" Harry inquired.

"Dobby mentioned the Board. When I pushed him, he mentioned a meeting that took place between Albus and the Board. Dobby did not know what was involved, but indicated there was a connection between the meeting and the decision to charm the student body," Minerva replied.

"Maybe having participated in the cover up, made it easier for them to obliviate us when the time came," Ginny said with anger in her voice.

Harry ran his hands down Ginny's back. "Did the charms not work on me and Ginny?"

Remus and Minerva looked startled at the thought.

"You are a very powerful wizard, Harry," Remus began. "Given your involvement in the events, you probably broke through the charms."

Minerva looked at Ginny thoughtfully. "I believe the same applied to Mrs. Potter. She is quite powerful as well and it would be hard to make her forget her entire year. Most of the students while scared, were not intimately involved in the events. It would be easier to make them forget."

Fred nodded, "It was scary, but if you didn't know the students involved…"

"…it was easy to forget." George concluded.

Tonks who had slipped from the room earlier, returned and nodded to Minerva.

Minerva turned to Harry. "I need to return to Hogwarts, but I have a gift for you first."

Minerva pulled a quill from her robes and held it out to Harry. "This is a Portkey, it is voice activated to the word 'Scotland.' It will take you to my cottage on the Outer Hebrides, it is relatively isolated but it is a beautiful area."

Bill chimed in. "I went up there today, the wards are strong. You should be well protected there."

"It is well stocked, I asked my house elf to stock up on food and air out the house," Minerva added.

Noting Harry's confusion, Remus gently explained, "I know we have a lot to investigate, but you deserve to have some time to yourselves. I don't think you should be there more than a day or two, but we wanted you to have a honeymoon."

Harry and Ginny both blushed at this comment.

"Thank you." Harry looked around at his family and friends. "That doesn't seem adequate for your belief in us and the support you've provided us, but Thank you."


	12. The Honeymoon

Ginny investigated Professor McGonagall's cottage. It was a two bedroom cottage on the Isle of Lewis, the view was wild and rather beautiful. Ginny could hear the rush of water and the distant sound of waves hitting the beach.

As she looked out the window, Harry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "What are you thinking?" he whispered into her hair.

Ginny turned in his arms and smiled. "I really can't believe we're here. We are on our honeymoon, it just seems unbelievable."

Harry smiled as he buried his head in her hair. "I know. I never thought I would find someone like you, much less have the luck to be married to someone like you."

Ginny ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his head up slightly, she leaned up and kissed him softly at first and then with more passion as she lost herself in his kiss. When his tongue slid in next to hers, she felt a surge of desire run through her body. Suddenly, he had way too many clothes on. Ginny's hands shook as she reached out for the buttons on Harry's shirt, she unbuttoned the first few buttons and ran her hands over the cool smooth skin she uncovered. Harry pulled away from her mouth and started nuzzling her neck, planting wet open mouthed kisses down her neck before settling at the base of her neck. Harry ran his hands down her back and settled briefly at her hips, pulling her tightly against him. She could feel his hardness against her and it didn't frighten her, instead it made her feel powerful. She could invoke this response in him.

Harry pulled back slightly before looking down at her, his eyes dark and intense. He lifted her into his arms and carried her into the largest bedroom. It had obviously been prepared with them in mind. The bed was made up with the linens turned down, rose petals had been scattered all over the bed. Harry set her down next to the bed. Tonight, unlike that night in France, Ginny felt no fear or hesitation.

After Harry set her down, Ginny kicked off her shoes and then pulled the combs from her hair, letting her hair fall down around her. Harry sat on the edge of the bed, absently unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way as he watched his beautiful wife. Ginny watched Harry with a smile playing around her lips, she reached up and unzipped the side zipper of her dress. Harry was watching her intently as he pulled off his shirt and toed his way out of his shoes. Harry pulled off his socks and unbuckled his belt, his eyes never leaving Ginny.

Ginny slipped the dress off and let it fall in a pool at her feet. Harry's breath hitched in his throat as he saw his wife's body for the first time. His hands that had been undoing his trousers stilled as he looked at her.

She stood before him, her hair cascading around her. Harry's eyes traced the path of the dress as he watched it fall. Harry had seen pictures of naked girls before, six years in a boarding school made that inevitable, but he had never seen anyone who compared to Ginny. She was to his mind perfect. Her body was toned from years of Quidditch and her legs seemed to go on forever.

Ginny's confidence waned as Harry stared, was he disappointed? Did he not like what he saw? Harry let out the breath he wasn't even aware he was holding. "Merlin, Ginny… you are so beautiful."

Ginny smiled, her confidence restored. She took a step towards him. Harry stood and his trousers dropped leaving him clad in just his boxers. He reached out his hand to Ginny and pulled her close to him; together they climbed into bed. Ginny lay down on the bed while Harry was on his side with one arm propping him up. He gazed down at her before caressing her cheek.

Ginny leaned up for another kiss; she slid her hands up across his bare chest enjoying the feel on his toned and muscular chest. With a soft tug, Ginny pulled Harry so he was lying almost on top of her. The feel of her skin against his was amazing and she wanted more. She could feel his length against her hip and unconsciously moved her hips against his. Her hands were busy as she ran them up his back and down his chest.

Harry cradled her head with one hand and deepened the kiss as he moved his hand up to cup her breast. Ginny gasped and arched into his hand. Harry trailed kisses down her neck and slowly worked his way down until his mouth closed over the tip of her breast. Ginny moaned and ran one hand through his hair, keeping her hand on the back of his head as if to keep him there. She lost herself in the incredible sensations Harry was creating, she had never felt like this before.

Ginny pulled Harry up for another bruising kiss before pushing him over on his back. She looked up into his eyes before lowering her head to his chest. She ran soft kisses across his chest, her soft silky hair covered his chest as her hands continued to roam over his chest and abs. Harry's hips jerked upwards as Ginny ran her fingers under the waistband of his boxers, teasing the skin underneath. Harry moaned softly as Ginny slid her hand all the way under his boxers and enclosed his length in her hand. She tentatively ran her hand up and down the length of him.

"Ginny," he moaned.

She stopped. "Am I doing something wrong?"

He laughed weakly. "If you were doing it any more right, this would already be over."

Ginny smiled at that, the thought that she could do this to him led her to grasp his penis firmly in her hand. She leaned up to kiss him as she stroked him. Harry pushed himself into her hand and his hand found her breast again. Suddenly Harry groaned and Ginny felt a wet warmth flowing over her hand.

Harry stilled his movement as his orgasm faded. He opened his eyes and was embarrassed to see Ginny watching him with bright eyed curiosity. "I'm sorry, Gin. That just felt too good."

Ginny smiled at him. "How good?"

Harry stripped off his boxers and with a wave of his hand, cleaned up the mess he'd made. He flipped Ginny so she was on her back and kissed her hard and deep before moving back to her breasts. One hand circled and teased one nipple, while his mouth closed over the other one. He moved so he was resting between her legs, his weight providing a delicious pressure on the ache between Ginny's legs. He rocked against her and it was Ginny's turn to moan. He was creating such exquisite feelings in her and she wasn't sure what to do. She felt like she was striving for something, but she wasn't sure what.

Harry's hand slid under the waistband of her knickers. He moved so he could slide them down her legs, and then settled back between her legs with no further barriers between them. Harry rocked against her again before sliding his hand between her legs. Ginny moaned as he explored her as she had him. He ran his fingers over her and she rocked up into his hand. At first, he was tentative in touching her, but when he felt her reaction, he became more bold. She gasped as he slid a finger inside of her. The feel of a part of him inside of her was enough to make her explode. She gave herself up to the feeling. 

After a moment, he slide his hand out and leaning down kissed her deeply. She pulled him close once again. She could feel his erection returning, pushing against her thigh. Harry lifted one of her thighs and spread her legs open a little more. Harry reached up and kissed her hard then he looked down into her eyes. "Harry, please," she moaned.

Harry smiled and reached down to place the tip of his penis at her entry. He looked into her eyes as he slowly pushed his way inside. She tensed when she felt him reach her barrier, Harry stopped for a moment then kissed her deeply as he slowly pushed the rest of the way inside her.

Ginny froze as the pain ripped through her. Harry had also frozen as Ginny had cried out beneath him. "Are you okay, Gin?" he whispered.

Ginny looked up at him with tears sparkling in her eyes. "Just give me a minute."

Harry rested his forehead on hers and tried to resist moving. She felt so warm and wet and welcoming, all he wanted to do was thrust into her. He felt her hips move as she adjusted herself beneath him. He kissed her neck and felt her hands run down his back to his bum. Slowly he began to move in and out of her, after his first few thrusts she started thrusting up to meet him. The next noise he heard from her was one of pleasure, not pain. Moving together, they found a rhythm that lasted until he felt her tighten around him. Harry thrust into her until he lost control, Ginny felt a warmth flood inside her as he collapsed on top of her. It was several long minutes before he moved off of her, he pulled her into his arms and the two fell asleep in each others' arms.

* * *

Hermione walked down to the basement kitchen the day after Harry and Ginny's bonding ceremony. She found Charlie and one of the twins at the table, Hermione kept glancing at the twin trying desperately to determine which twin he was. She felt a little ashamed that after attending school with them for five years and seeing them on school holidays she still could not tell them apart. She was rarely around them without either Ron or Ginny who of course could tell them apart.

"Good morning, Hermione."

"Good morning," Hermione returned to Charlie and the unnamed twin.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Charlie asked. "There's some pastries and sausage on the counter." He added gesturing to the array of food laid out.

"Thank you," Hermione replied helping herself.

"You should thank George, he went out and got it," Charlie added with a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione flushed slightly as she realized Charlie had noticed her predicament. She turned to George, "Thank you."

George waved it off, "It's the least I can do. We won't have a decent breakfast until Harry gets back. He generally cooks breakfast each morning. Some of his stuff is better than Mum's."

Hermione took a bite of apple pastry. "I didn't realize that Harry could cook."

They ate in companionable silence until Charlie turned to George. "What is the story with Ron? I would have thought he'd be here for Harry. Did something happen?"

At the sound of her other best friend's name, Hermione stiffened. She'd been afraid to ask about Ron. Several times the day before with Ginny, she'd almost asked, but assumed if all was well he would be with them. She didn't want to think that he would betray Harry, but she didn't know what had happened. She turned to George to see if he could explain Ron's absence, but the answer came from the doorway behind her. "I was really expecting Hermione to ask that."

Hermione turned to see Fred entering the kitchen. "I…I didn't want to ask yesterday. No one mentioned him, so I…I was kind of afraid to ask."

"I don't know exactly what Ron knows and what he doesn't, but he definitely knows something. We went to the Burrow right after we got back from France," Fred explained.

"We had talked to Harry and Ginny, so we knew about the memory charms and the effort to keep the two of them apart." George continued. "When we told Mum, Dad, and Ron about Harry and Ginny; Mum and Ron did not seem at all happy."

"Bill was there and he followed us and we told him what we knew," Fred finished.

"So you don't know if he knows anything," Hermione countered.

"Tonks thought he knew something," Fred told her. "He told her he didn't want Harry and Ginny together because he is always at the centre of danger. When she asked him about your 'illness' at the end of your second year, he said you weren't really that sick and it wasn't a big deal."

Hermione felt sick, she had hoped that Ron was not there because of a misunderstanding. "Have you heard from him since?" she asked.

Fred shot her a look of understanding. "No. I told Verity if he comes to into the store or contacts the store to let us know right away."

* * *

Ginny woke the next morning to the aroma of baking. She smiled as she stretched before sitting up and looking around the room. Sunlight streamed in the windows, she could hear Harry in the kitchen, but decided a shower was in order before joining him. Showering, she discovered that she was a bit sore from their activities the day before. Rummaging in her suitcase, she discovered a vial of mild pain potion that Tonks had packed in her belongings. Silently thanking the older witch, she swallowed it down before getting dressed.

Fifteen minutes later Ginny padded down to the kitchen to join Harry. He was cutting up some fruit when she entered, he had obviously showered as well and had pulled on a pair of jeans but no shirt. He looked up and his greeting got lost as he stared at her. She was so beautiful, she was wearing one of his old seeker shirts and a pair of shorts and to Harry she was the most beautiful witch he'd ever seen.

Clearing his throat he tried again. "Morning, love."

Ginny smiled and kissed him softly. "Good morning."

Harry finished cutting up the fruit and summoned the yogurt from the pantry where a cooling charm kept it fresh and cold. Ginny peered into the oven at the rolls that appeared to be done. "Do you want me to take these out?"

"Sure," he replied.

Together they gathered their breakfast together and sat on the back patio enjoying the view. The house was surrounded on all sides by meadows of green grass dotted with large whitish rocks and fields of white and purple wild flowers. The land had a wild untamed look about it.

"This is amazing up here," Harry said looking out towards the water.

Ginny who had been contemplating how amazing Harry looked, laughed and turned to look at the view.

"It is really nice…and remote," Ginny replied.

Harry pulled her closer and kissed her softly on the lips. "Are you okay?" he asked lifting up her face so he could see her eyes.

Ginny looked confused for a minute, but then she blushed, "I'm okay. I was a little sore, but I'm fine. Tonks packed some potion for me."

Harry lifted her onto his lap and kissed her. They spent the rest of the day talking and making love.

* * *

Hermione was tired of thinking about Ron. The thought that he may have known about this conspiracy was very troubling to her. She could see that he might want to protect his sister, but how could he do that to Harry?

Ever since their first year, she and Ron had had Harry's back. They had been with him through so many adventures, how could he have betrayed Harry like that? Hermione felt that if Ron knew about the obliviations, he should have told Harry.

Hermione went down to the study and examined the carving on the wall. She shivered as she ran her hand over the snakes, they looked so real. She thought back to her second year.

She had run to the library to research her idea, she was pretty sure that Slytherin's monster was a snake. In _'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them,'_ she found the passage about the Basilisk - all the pieces fit. After looking around to ensure Madam Pince was nowhere around, Hermione tore out the information about the Basilisk. Hermione winced as she heard the ripping sound, she hated the thought of defacing a book, but desperate times called for desperate measures. As she pondered the information, she suddenly realized how the Basilisk was traveling the school – pipes! She jotted a note on the scrap of paper and hurried out of the library. She heard a loud shuffling sound as she neared the intersection, turning she saw Penelope Clearwater looking scared.

"Penelope, do you have a mirror?" Hermione hissed. Penelope jumped, she hadn't realized there was anyone else there. "A mirror, do you have a mirror?" Hermione repeated, "Hurry we don't have much time."

Penelope reached into her robes, pulled out a compact and handed it to Hermione. The two of them used the mirror to check the halls. At the first hallway they got lucky it was empty, but at the second hallway – Hermione remembered seeing the reflection of two large yellow eyes and that was all.

Hermione shook her head, since she now remembered her second year, she kept replaying that moment over and over. She couldn't even begin to imagine Harry not only facing the Basilisk but also killing it.

Hermione turned and saw the small black book Ginny had been carrying the day before, the engagement ring had distracted her before she could ask about it. Hermione picked up the book, it was written in Latin and quite old.

This was the perfect thing to distract her from her thoughts, something to investigate. Hermione took the book up to the library, she translated the title _'The Prophecies of Livia.'_ Hermione looked at the book, she carefully flipped through the book until she came to a well worn page with a passage that had been marked.

She pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and began to translate the passage.

* * *

That evening, Harry lay on the bed watching Ginny as she sat at the vanity brushing out her hair. "I love your hair," he said dreamily as he watched her. "It is the most amazing colour and it is so soft and silky."

Ginny laughed. "Where were you when all the kids were making fun of my hair? When I was younger, we would go into the village at Ottery St. Catchpole and the kids always made fun of me. It was later at Beauxbatons that I actually began to appreciate it."

"That was one of the first things I noticed about you," Harry replied. "My aunt and uncle had dumped me at King's Cross and I didn't know how to get to Platform 9 ¾. I was walking through the station and I heard your Mum say something about Muggles. That's what attracted my attention. I turned and saw a cute little girl with beautiful red hair."

Ginny blushed. "I remember thinking how cute you were, Mum was so impressed with how polite you were, but all I thought was you were so cute. Of course then I found out who you were and I acted like an idiot."

"That reminds me," Harry began sitting up with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Valentine's Day, my second year…"

Ginny buried her head on the vanity quickly turning as red as her hair. "Yes, that was me. I was eleven years old, give me a break."

Harry fell back on the bed laughing. "You were so cute…you can't write good poetry, but you are cute."

Still smiling he looked over at Ginny and suddenly he felt…embarrassed...shy? Where were these feeling coming from? He didn't feel embarrassed or shy, but he could feel the emotions. He looked over at Ginny, she had turned so he could not see her face behind the curtain of her hair. Suddenly he knew – these were Ginny's feelings.

Harry got out of bed and knelt on the floor in front of Ginny. He used one hand to sweep her hair out of the way.

"Gin, love, you don't need to be shy with me. I really do think it was cute, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He paused as she looked down at him. "That is how you are feeling right? Embarrassed and shy?"

Ginny nodded as her look changed to one of puzzlement. Harry continued, "I was watching you and suddenly I could…feel your emotions. That isn't exactly right I'm not feeling the same thing you are…"

Ginny closed her eyes, she reached out with her magic and there it was…she could sense his feelings. He was amazed and happy and she could feel the love he felt for her. She opened her eyes. "Harry, what…that's amazing."

"Is this normal for married Wizards?" Harry asked.

Ginny shook her head. "I've never heard of such a thing before…I bet it's the soul bond."

"Really?" Harry sat back on the floor. "That's brilliant. I can sense your emotions."

Ginny watched as Harry seemed to absorb this information, now that she was aware of it she could feel his emotions fluctuating wildly. Right now she could predominately sense curiosity emanating from him. "What is it, love?" she asked.

"Some magic is dependent on emotions, right?" he said.

Ginny nodded and Harry continued, "I wonder if we could tap into this…awareness and…I don't know combine our magic?"

He looked at her curiously. "Have you ever heard of such a thing?"

"I've never heard of such thing, but I've never heard of a real soul bond before either."

Harry stood up and summoned his wand. "Come on down to the living room, I want to try something."

Ginny grabbed her wand and followed Harry to the living room.

"Gin, do you know how to cast a Patronus?" Harry asked.

Ginny's face fell. "The twins tried to teach me, but I've never been able to produce anything but some mist."

Harry smiled. "The twins tried to teach you? That's great. I taught them, so hopefully I can teach you."

"What can you tell me about casting a Patronus?" he asked her.

"It is a kind of guardian that is cast from your positive thoughts," she replied.

Harry nodded, "A Patronus can protect you from a Dementor or a Lethifold. I know that members of the Order use a Patronus to communicate as well. Remus taught me to cast a Patronus this in my third year, because of the Dementors guarding the school. A corporeal Patronus is the best for driving off a Dementor, but even the mist can help."

Harry raised his wand. _"Expecto patronum!"_

A silvery stag edged in gold shot from his wand and circled the room. Harry watched in astonishment.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just never been edged with gold before." Harry replied.

Ginny watched it curiously before turning to Harry. "What decides the shape of the Patronus?"

"It's something that makes you feel safe. Prongs," he gestured to his Patronus, "is my dad's animagus form. i don't remember ever seeing him in his Animagus form, but Remus thinks that I must subconsciously associate Prongs with being safe and secure. Ron's Patronus is a dog, Hermione's is an otter; it varies for each person. It can change, too. Tonks's Patronus changed to a wolf after she started dating Remus."

He turned to face Ginny. "Okay, your turn. Pick your happy memory and let it fill you up - it has to be a strong memory. Once you feel safe and loved, wrapped in the memory, try the spell."

Nodding, Ginny smiled at him. "The happy memory won't be hard."

She concentrated on the memory of the feeling of being bonded. She could almost smell the scent of the flowers and wax from the candles. The look of love and joy on Harry's face filled her thoughts. Raising her wand, she cried, _"Expecto Patronum!"_

She felt the power of the spell as it left her wand, for the first time in her life a corporal form bounded from the end of her wand. A silvery doe edged in gold cantered around the room with Harry's stag.

* * *

Ginny awakened the next morning with Harry's arms wrapped around her. She turned in his arms so she could see his face, this was really the first time she'd seen him asleep. He looked much younger when he slept. As Ginny ran her hands through his hair, she uncovered his scar. Ginny reached out and traced the lightning bolt shape lightly with her index finger before leaning up and kissing the scar.

As she pulled away, she saw Harry's eyes flutter open. He smiled when he saw her, kissing her softly before burying his head in her hair. "Mmm, let's just stay here."

Ginny snuggled closer to her husband. "This is the first morning you weren't up and in the kitchen. What's wrong…did I wear you out last night?"

Harry smiled into her hair. "Yup, you wore me out so much we need to stay in bed the rest of the day."

Ginny laughed. "Why do I get the idea you want to stay in bed this morning?"

Harry didn't answer, but buried his head further into her hair and brought her closer to him.

"Sweetie, we need to get up, we have to go back to London today," Ginny whispered.

Harry shook his head. "I don't want to."

Ginny tried to slide out of bed, but Harry refused to let her go. "Stay, please."

With just two words, Harry undermined Ginny's determination to get an early start that day. She snuggled down into his embrace. An hour later, a very satisfied Harry and Ginny entered the kitchen to forage for breakfast.

Ginny pulled a skillet out from the cabinets. Harry was pulling eggs and bacon from the pantry. "How about scrambled eggs and bacon? Or would you prefer an omelet?" he asked.

"Love, you don't have to cook for me."

"How about we cook together?" Harry countered.

Ginny smiled and set about cooking the bacon as Harry chopped some cheese and mushrooms for the omelets. "You can use magic for that." Ginny commented.

Harry smiled. "I know, but I do it better without magic. I'm used to cooking without magic," he smirked at her, "and someone is in a hurry."

* * *

Bill arrived at Grimmauld Place in the late morning, Harry and Ginny were due to arrive back shortly after noon. He greeted Charlie and wandered up to the library. As he had expected, Hermione was there. She was still researching the book of Livia.

He knocked on the open doorway, Hermione looked up and smiled. "Good morning, Bill."

"Good morning, Hermione. Did you have a productive day yesterday?" he asked looking at the her stack of notes near the book about Livia.

"I did, I'll tell you about it once Harry and Ginny get back," Hermione replied. "How about you? Did you learn something about the secret chamber?"

Bill nodded. "I did and l will also tell you once Harry and Ginny come back."

A noise downstairs alerted the rest of the house to the return of the newlyweds. Hermione and Bill hurried down the stairs and arrived in the foyer at the same time as Remus and Charlie. Tonks and the twins were at work.

Ginny was helping Harry up off the floor when the others entered.

Remus laughed. "You just don't have much luck with magical methods of transportation do you, cub?"

Harry shot him a dirty look. "I do just fine with Apparition and I can fly rings around you, old man."

Remus struggled to stop laughing. "Okay. Don't get all bent out of shape."

Harry sent his and Ginny's bags to their room with a wave of his hand. Hermione and Charlie both gasped at Harry's casual use of wandless magic.

"Merlin, Harry, I've never seen anyone use wandless magic like that," Bill gasped. "That was amazing."

Harry blushed under the scrutiny of the others. "Thanks. We found out that Dumbledore had placed a block on my magic around the time I got to Hogwarts. Andromeda unblocked my magic at the beginning of the summer and I've been getting stronger all summer."

Hermione hugged both Harry and Ginny and Bill and Charlie hugged their sister. "Hermione and I have been doing some research while you were gone," Bill told the pair.

Harry flashed Hermione a smile. "I knew getting you here was a great idea."

"So what did you find out?" Harry asked as Bill led the way to the library.

It was a two story library, the lower floor had three rows of bookshelves adjacent to the furthest wall. The upper floor was a balcony overlooking the room, which had built-in bookshelves on all walls. One wall of the lower floor had large windows complete with window seats that overlooked the square. The opposite wall contained an ornate fireplace. There was a large table with chairs near the fireplace and a sofa and two armchairs arranged throughout the room. It would have been a pleasant room if not for the dark décor and the curio cabinet filled with dark objects.

Remus grimaced as they entered the room. "We haven't gotten to cleaning this room yet. Once we get it cleaned up, it should be very pleasant."

Bill and Hermione sat at the table with their notes. Remus sat in one of the arm chairs while Harry and Ginny sat together on the sofa.

"I'll start," said Bill as he picked up the diary. "This is the diary of Arcturus Black, who I have confirmed, was one of Sirius's ancestors. There are several Arcturus's on the family tree, but this one appears to have been born in 1814. It appears that Salazar Slytherin was one of Arcturus's personal heroes and he created the museum in honor of his hero."

"Of course," Harry murmured.

Bill smiled and continued, "Arcturus made it his life's work to assemble the definitive Slytherin collection. He gathered as many artifacts and books as he could, which is the collection in the chamber below. Arcturus belonged to a group of Slytherin devotees who shared their collections and findings. Another member of this group was Hayden Gaunt who was a direct descendent of Slytherin's."

"Gaunt?" Harry asked. "Voldemort's mother's family name was Gaunt."

Hermione shivered. "So Voldemort really was the heir of Slytherin?"

"It would seem so," Harry responded.

"Arcturus and Hayden created the carving on the door after a carving they'd discovered at Slytherin's family manor in Norfolk," Bill continued. "The design was used at the manor. It seems Arcturus and Hayden had discovered that Slytherin had left a Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, but it doesn't appear that they ever found the Chamber of Secrets. They discovered some of Slytherin's writing that detailed his construction of the chamber as well as the creation of the Basilisk.

"They had the mural painted in this chamber to pay homage to Slytherin and his 'greatness.' It seems originally the chamber was not meant to be hidden. As far as I could tell, the chamber may have even had it's own entrance from the outside. Arcturus and Hayden discovered something that made them seal up their chamber. Arcturus had the room enclosed and sealed from the outside. They had the carving specially made and called in a fairly well known architect to charm the carving to create the doors."

Bill paused as he rose to look out the window. "To ensure secrecy he then killed not only the architect, but all of the workers to keep his secret. There are two ways to enter the chamber currently. Arcturus charmed the doors so any male of the Black line could enter by using the phrase, _'Toujours pur'_ and offering a small drop of blood."

Harry snorted. "To ensure they were a Pureblood, I suppose."

Remus nodded "Most likely."

"The second way to enter was the way we entered. Hayden was a Parseltongue, so he spelled the door so another Parseltongue would be able to enter. I'm guessing they assumed that any other Parseltongue would share their beliefs," Bill explained. "I get the impression that Hayden liked having that edge over Arcuturus and played it up whenever possible."

Harry nodded thinking of the Gaunts he had seen in memories Dumbledore had shared with him, they certainly believed in the supremacy of Purebloods. "Voldemort's grandfather, Marvolo, was quite proud of being a descendant of Slytherin. He lived a miserable existent in a filthy hovel, but he felt superior to others because he was related to Slytherin."

"Do you know what caused them to seal their chamber?" Remus asked.

Bill shook his head, "Not yet, but I have not translated all of the diary."

"I think I may know why." Hermione stated. She pulled out the book of Livia's Prophecies.

Ginny leaned forward eagerly. "You translated some of Livia's prophecies?"

Hermione nodded, "I remember you telling me about her when I visited the Burrow a few years ago."

"Jeez, Ginny do you tell everyone about her?" Charlie laughed.

Ginny flushed as her brothers laughed at her. "Shut it you two."

Hermione continued. "I couldn't imagine what the writings of a good witch would be doing in a place like this. When I went through the book, I found a prophecy that had been marked. It is the only one in the book that is marked."

"Another prophecy?" Harry groaned.

Ginny smacked him lightly on the arm. "It is one of Livia's prophecies."

Turning back to Hermione she asked, "What did it say?"

Hermione picked up her stack of notes and read, _"The heir of Slytherin shall become a most powerful Dark Lord. The Chosen One with the power to defeat this Dark Lord can use the stone of the Iceni to defeat him. It will take the combined power of the Chosen One and his destined mate to wield the stone of the Iceni. The fire haired mate of the Chosen One shall be touched by the same evil that he himself knows. She will be lost to him for a time, but their love will overcome their separation. Together they will reclaim their bond and use the stone of the Iceni to finally defeat the Dark Lord, the heir of Slytherin."_


	13. Livia's Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Ginny and their friends start to interpret Livia's Prophecy. Ron approaches his best mate and the two attempt to clear the air.

_"The heir of Slytherin shall become a most powerful Dark Lord. The Chosen One with the power to defeat this Dark Lord can use the stone of the Iceni to defeat him. It will take the combined power of the Chosen One and his destined mate to wield the stone of the Iceni. The fire haired mate of the Chosen One shall be touched by the same evil that he himself knows. She will be lost to him for a time, but their love will overcome their separation. Together they will reclaim their bond and use the stone of the Iceni to finally defeat the Dark Lord, the heir of Slytherin."_

Silence followed Hermione's reading of the prophecy, until Harry asked, "Can you read that again, Hermione?"

Hermione stood up with a stack of parchment in her hands. "I've made copies of the prophecy, I thought that would be the easiest way."

Everyone took their copy of the prophecy and read it. Harry looked up from his copy. "Okay, what do you make of it? Hermione, you've had the most time with it, what do you think?"

Hermione smiled. "Well, I think it's fairly obvious the prophecy is about you, Ginny and Voldemort. Voldemort is the heir of Slytherin and a most powerful Dark Lord. 'The chosen one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord' echoes Professor Trelawney's prophecy. Ginny is obviously your mate. You were seperated and 'lost' to each other before finding one another. I don't know what the stone of the Iceni is, I've never heard of that before."

Harry nodded. "Unfortunately, that does make sense. I don't know what the stone of the Iceni is either."

Ginny looked at Harry, they had decided not to say anything about their newly found ability to sense each other's emotions. Could this be the power to which the prophecy referred?

"Do you know if any of Livia's other prophecies had anything to do with us or Slytherin?" Harry asked Ginny.

Ginny shook her head. "Most of her prophecies were about events in her life time or shortly afterwards. She predicted the invasion of Britain by the Romans. She predicted Julius Ceasar's death at the hands of his guard and she predicted the eruption of Mount Vesuvius. I didn't realize she had made any so far in the future."

Harry looked at Hermione. "You think this is why Arcturus sealed the chamber? He didn't want anyone to hear the prophecy?"

Hermione nodded. "It would make sense, it tells how you can defeat Voldemort and who you need with you to defeat him. It could be once they discovered the prophecy, they sealed the chamber in an attempt to keep it from coming true."

"Have any of you heard of the stone of the Iceni?" Bill asked.

"The Iceni are an ancient people that were conquered by the Romans," Remus answered, "But I've never heard of a stone of the Iceni."

"Were they Muggles or Wizards?" asked Charlie.

Remus turned to look at him, "What do you mean?"

"The Iceni, were they Muggles or Wizards? That way we know where to look for information on them," Charlie explained.

"They were Muggles," Harry answered, "Queen Boudica fought against the Romans."

Everyone turned to look at him. "What? I went to Muggle primary school," He said defensively.

"Sorry, Harry," Hermione replied giggling. "I just don't expect you to remember things like that."

Harry looked slightly disgruntled as he leaned back on the sofa. Ginny laughed softly and kissed him on the cheek.

"We should check the chamber to see if there are any other references to this stone of the Iceni," Remus stated.

"Yeah, but we should get something to eat first," Charlie added.

"Anyone want pizza?" Harry asked. "I've been in the mood for a pizza lately."

Remus nodded. "That sounds good, you want to go to that place over in Camden Town?"

"Pizza? What's a pizza?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked around to see her brothers looking similarly puzzled. "There's no pizza in the wizarding world?" Harry asked sounding appalled.

"Harry, have you ever heard of pizza in the wizarding world?" Hermione asked sounding amused.

"Sirius and Remus and I went out for pizza all the time," Harry replied.

"Well, I've spent a lot of time in the Muggle world thanks to my…condition and Sirius spent time in the Muggle world while he was on the run, so we've had pizza. Most wizards, though have never had pizza," Remus replied.

Harry looked at the Weasley brothers and his wife. "You will love this."

A short time later found them in the pizza parlour. Harry at one end of the table with Ginny on his left and Charlie on her other side. Remus sat at the other end of the table with Bill next to him and Hermione sat on the other side of Bill next to Harry. There were pitchers of coke and three different types of pizza on the table.

Charlie reached for his fourth piece of pizza. "Harry, this stuff is the best. I can't believe this hasn't made it to our world yet."

Remus looked around the table. "Since we are already in this part of London, I was thinking perhaps Harry, Ginny, and Hermione could check out some book shops here to see if they can find any information on this stone. Bill, Charlie, and I could check out Flourish and Blotts."

"That sounds good," Harry turned to Bill. "Can you get some money out of my vault?"

Bill nodded. "No problem, which vault?"

Harry looked puzzled. "What do you mean which vault? I only have one vault."

When he said this, Harry saw Remus and Bill exchange a confused glance.

Remus answered. "Harry, I think he means do you want to take the money from your trust vault or your family vault."

"Family vault? What family vault?" Harry asked, his voice rising slightly.

"The Potter family vault that contains the rest of your inheritance." Bill answered. He could tell from the look on Harry's face he'd never heard of about the extent of his inheritance. "You don't know what I'm talking about do you?"

Harry shook his head silently, he could feel his anger building. Ginny reached out for his hand which soothed him slightly.

"The Potters are an old established Pureblood family. I don't know exactly when they set up the trust vault, but I know at least James and his dad used it," Remus began. "The trust vault is to be used through the time you inherit the bulk of the family fortune, or until you reach the age of seventeen. I'm sorry Harry, I thought you knew. This should have been explained to you the first time you went to Gringotts, or when you received a copy of your parents' will."

The glasses on the table rattled ominously, recognizing that Harry was close to losing control on both his anger and his magic, Hermione cast both Silencing charm and a Notice Me Not Charm over the table.

"My parents had a will?" Harry asked quietly.

Remus was starting to look both angry and confused. "Harry who took you to Gringotts the first time?"

"Hagrid," Harry replied. "He rescued me from my relatives, gave me my Hogwarts letter and took me to Diagon Alley. I don't think Hagrid would be keeping things from me. He was really angry at my aunt and uncle when he realized I didn't know I was a wizard or didn't know anything about the wizarding world."

Remus looked thoughtful. "I doubt Hagrid would even realize you had more than one vault. It's not a common practice, except among the…well-to-do families. I only knew because I was a close friend of James."

Bill smirked at Remus's phrase, well-to-do. Harry was not well-to-do, he was one of the richest wizards in England.

"Dumbledore would have known wouldn't he?" Harry asked.

"He must have, he has been conservator on your accounts since your parents died," Bill answered.

Harry turned to Bill. "Can you get me…I don't know what you call it, but a list of what I have at Gringotts?"

"I can get you a list of your assets and a summary of account activity from all vaults," Bill replied. "I can also get you a copy of your parent's will."

"Thank you," Harry replied. He stood up and threw some money down on the table, looking at Hermione he said, "I'll meet you outside."

He glanced at Ginny and held out his hand. She took his hand the two walked outside. The others sat in shocked silence and watched Harry and Ginny leave.

Hermione spoke for the first time. "This is going to be bad, isn't it?"

"Yes," Bill responded. "Gringotts always sends account summaries to all vault holders. He couldn't access his family vault until he turned seventeen, but he should have gotten the summaries. It is his money. Dumbledore must have used his position as conservator to divert the summaries."

"Why?" asked Charlie. "It's Harry's money, why would Dumbledore keep it from him?"

"I'm not sure," Remus answered, "but we will find out."

* * *

Harry strode angrily out of the restaurant. Without a destination in mind, he stalked to the end of the block. Turning back, he could see Hermione had not yet left the restaurant, he slumped against the nearest building banging his fist against the rough brick. Ginny caught up to him and ran her hand up his back.

Harry turned and still leaning up against the building looked at Ginny. She could feel the anger, confusion, and hurt churning around inside of him. Without a word, Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling her close, Harry buried his face in her hair and lost himself in the loving comfort of her embrace.

"Thank you, baby," He murmured into her neck.

Harry pulled back and looked down at his wife, he could feel her concern and love for him overpowering the anger her felt. He smiled down at her. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Before she could respond Harry kissed her softly. Ginny responded and deepened the kiss until she heard a cough behind her. Harry and Ginny looked up to see Hermione standing uncertainly behind them, trying to hide a smile.

Harry gave her a sheepish grin as he pulled away from the building and Ginny's embrace. "Come on, there's a book shop down the block."

As Harry led the way down the street, Hermione kept stealing glances at the couple next to her. While part of her kept screaming they are way too young for this, another part of her was captivated by the love and tenderness between them. She had never seen Harry the way he was with Ginny. She had been him with both of his previous girlfriends, he was awkward and shy with them and embarrassed with any displays of affection. With Ginny, he was relaxed and at peace. She had to admit she a little jealous of them.

As they walked into the shop, Harry turned to look at her. Hermione laughed, "What I'm automatically supposed to know where to go?"

Harry smirked. "Yes. You are."

Hermione shook her head and pointed them to the history section. "Let's look over here."

The three of them found a few books on the Iceni and several on Queen Boudica. Harry flipped to the index of the book he was checking, there was a listing for the stone of the Iceni. His heart beating a little faster, he flipped to the appropriate page. Scanning the section he said, "This one has some information on the stone."

He held onto that book as they continued looking through the books. Ginny wandered a little further down near the travel section, rather fascinated by the Muggle bookshop. She picked up a random book reading the jacket cover before setting it back down, as she set the book down she caught sight of a book about the Outer Hebrides. Picking it up she flipped through the book, stopping when she saw a picture of Professor McGonagall's cottage. She smiled when she read in the caption that this was the summer home of a college Professor.

Tucking the book under her arm, she glanced around the shop. She noticed several girls about her age chatting and giggling, she smiled until she noticed where they were looking. They were all checking out her husband. She looked over at him and decided she really didn't blame them. He was wearing jeans that looked really good on him and a tight white t-shirt that showed all of his muscles to his advantage. Harry must have felt her gaze for he looked up and smiled at her before returning his attention to Hermione.

Hermione shook her head as she noticed the interaction between Harry and Ginny. "What?" Harry asked flushing slightly.

Hermione laughed, "I've never seen you this way before. You are so confident around her and so relaxed. You really do love her don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Harry responded looking at Ginny. "She is just amazing."

"Tell me," Hermione said.

Harry looked at her suspiciously. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No, why would I do that?"

"Carlos, my roommate at Quidditch camp and Oliver used to make fun of me because I wouldn't shut up about her," Harry explained.

Hermione giggled. "Well, I'm asking. I want to know."

"She's just…perfect. I mean she has seen me at my absolute worst, when I was wishing I was dead because I hated everything that had happened so much and she helped me through it. She supported me and was just there for me. We just connected, she gets me in a way no one else ever has," Harry explained. "I thought I was crazy for…falling for a girl I only knew from my dreams." He turned to look at Hermione, his eyes shining with the intensity of his feelings. "Remember last year when you were telling me I needed to find someone I wanted to take to Slughorn's Christmas party?"

Hermione nodded.

"Ginny's face popped up in front of me. She was the girl I wanted to take, not Susan or Luna or Cho. I wanted to go with Ginny." Harry laughed a little self consciously. "Do you know why? I knew that I could talk to her, about anything. I've never had any trouble talking to her. We can talk about anything. She doesn't care that you are one of my best friends, she knows I look at you more like a sister than anything else. Plus she is drop dead gorgeous, an awesome Quidditch player, and dead sexy." Harry laughed again. "Now you're sorry you asked, aren't you?"

"No. I'm glad, you deserve someone that makes you so happy," Hermione smiled. "I've always kind of thought of you as a brother." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm very, very happy for you."

She turned and picked up one of the books he had been looking through. "Did you find anything else?"

"No, just this one," Harry said as he reached for the book Hermione was holding.

Ginny came up at that moment holding a book of her own. "Can we get this, too?" she asked Harry.

"Sure," Harry replied as he made his way to the register to pay.

After purchasing their books, the three of them made their way back towards Grimmauld Place. Harry was carrying the bag in one hand and holding Ginny's hand with the other when he felt a slight chill in the air. Stiffening, he looked around. Harry swore softly as he dropped the bag and drew his wand, he saw Hermione and Ginny doing the same.

A large group of Dementors glided up the street, the Muggles of course could not see the Dementors, but the effects were unmistakable. Horror and despair was reflected on the faces of those the Dementors passed. As Harry watched in horror a Dementor swooped near a young family crouched on the sidewalk.

 _"Expecto Patronum!"_ Harry yelled.

Harry heard the cry echoed by both Hermione and Ginny as he watched Prongs bound towards the Dementors, followed closely by Ginny's doe. Looking around he saw Hermione struggling with the spell.

"Hermione!" he yelled. "Concentrate on a happy thought."

"I'm trying!" she yelled back.

Up ahead the Dementors started scattering under the attack of the two powerful Patronuses. Harry was glad to see the young family was able to get away from the Dementors.

As the last of the Dementors scattered, Harry heard the popping sound indicating Apparition. He turned to see five wizards popping in, two wore Auror robes and three wore robes indicating they worked in the Department of Magical Catastrophes. They hurried over to Harry, Ginny, and Hermione.

"Dementors?" one of the Aurors asked. She was in approximately her mid twenties, about Tonks's age. She wore a name tag indicating her name was Daisy.

Harry nodded, "There were, I don't know, about thirty Dementors."

Daisy eyed him skeptically. "You three got rid of thirty Dementors?"

"No," Harry retorted angrily, "the two of us got rid of thirty Dementors." Indicating Ginny and himself.

Daisy still looked skeptical, but pulled out a quill and form and asked, "Name?"

"What?" Harry asked.

Daisy rolled her eyes at his question. "What is your name? I need it for the form."

"Harry Potter."

Daisy was starting to get angry now. "Look, I need your real name."

Now it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. "My name is Harry Potter," he said as he pulled back his hair to reveal his scar.

Daisy almost dropped her quill. "Oh, I'm sorry. I…" she trailed off and straightened up. "Sorry, can you tell me what happened?"

The three teens recounted their story while those from Magical Catastrophes set about modifying the Muggles' memories. Harry shivered as he watched the scene play out, imagining the same thing happening to him and Ginny.

"Okay," Daisy turned to Ginny and Hermione. "What are your names?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Ginny Potter."

Daisy raised her eyebrows at Ginny's answer, but did not comment.

"Can we go now?" Harry asked.

Daisy looked over to her partner, who nodded.

Harry picked up his bag and led Hermione and Ginny to an alley off the main street. He grabbed both their hands and Apparated to Grimmauld Place.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled when they arrived. "You need to say something before you Apparate us."

Harry flashed her an annoyed look. "I wanted to get back as soon as possible."

Tonks arrived a few minutes later. "Harry, are you lot okay? I saw Daisy's report."

"Yeah, we're fine."

Tonks laughed. "She was so embarrassed that she didn't recognize you. She was quite impressed with your Patronus."

"She didn't believe me," Harry countered.

"Her partner, Nigel, ran some scans and determined that there were forty-five Dementors and your two Patronuses destroyed them," Tonks explained. "That is some very powerful magic."

* * *

As Harry was getting ready for bed that night, he was thinking over the day's events. Remus, Bill, and Charlie had returned without incident. He thought that Hermione might be feeling badly that she wasn't able to produce a Patronus, but he had not gotten a chance to talk to her.

He had just lay down when Ginny came out of the bathroom, he sat bolt upright. Ginny was wearing some type of green silky and black lace outfit, he had no idea what it was, but he definitely liked it.

Ginny smiled when she saw the look on his face. She walked over to the bed and looked down at him. "See something you like, Mr. Potter?"

"Ginny, you are…incredibly sexy," Harry managed to get out.

Ginny's smile grew wider, she pushed him back down on the pillows and climbed on the bed to straddle his hips. She sat there enjoying the feeling of him underneath her before she leaned down and kissed him. Her kiss was hot and wet, she gripped his hands and ground down on him, her hair falling in a curtain around them.

Harry lost himself in the sensations of the feeling of her body against him and the feel of her tongue dancing with his. He could feel her love and desire mirroring his emotions. He freed his hands and began to make love to her in earnest.

* * *

Hermione entered the kitchen the next morning in time to see a platter of waffles join the trays of bacon, sausage, and fruit already on the table. Ginny was sitting at the table with her brothers, Remus, and Tonks.

George turned to see Hermione entering the kitchen. "Cheers, Hermione. I told you we'd have a great breakfast once Harry returned."

Harry was just sitting down next to Ginny as Hermione sat down.

"Harry," Hermione exclaimed looking around. "You made all of this?"

Harry smiled as he poured himself a cup of pumpkin juice. "Yeah, I like making breakfast."

Ginny smiled and kissed him as he handed her the platter of waffles.

"Oi! Potter, that is completely unnecessary." Fred yelled.

"What?" Ginny shot back, "Kissing my husband?"

"We just don't want to see it," George complained.

Hermione looked up from her waffles. "Harry, these are excellent. How did you learn to cook like this?"

Harry looked uncomfortable and looked over at Ginny before he answered, "My aunt had me start making breakfast when I was five years old." He heard Hermione gasp but continued anyhow. "I always hated making them breakfast, especially since I wasn't always allowed to eat with them, but I like making breakfast for all of you. You all are much more my family than the Dursleys ever were."

Remus had set his coffee cup down when Harry started talking. "Harry."

"Remus, it's fine. That was a long time ago," Harry said as he gripped Ginny's hand.

Everyone at the table had stopped eating and was watching Harry and Remus.

"Harry," Remus knew he should not ask this in front of everyone, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. He couldn't make his voice any stronger than a whisper. "Did they ever…did he beat you?"

Harry stiffened at the question and brought Ginny closer to him, she responded by putting her free hand on his check. She whispered something to him that the others couldn't hear. He nodded and kissed the palm of her hand.

"Yes," Harry whispered, "Ever since I can remember." After that the words spilled out of Harry, he told them about his cousin beating up on him, his aunt's casual cruelty, his uncle's brutality, and the long days and nights without food or even a proper room. By the time he finished, everyone at the table looked sick. Remus, Hermione, Tonks and Ginny all had tears in their eyes.

Remus sat staring brokenly at his godson. "Harry, why didn't you say anything?"

Harry looked up for the first time since he started talking. "What good would it do? The last time I told someone in primary school I got locked in my cupboard for two days. Someone at Hogwarts must have known, my first letters were addressed to me at the 'Cupboard under the Stairs.' Someone knew and nothing was ever done about it. When the Weasleys rescued me from Privet Drive after my first year, I know Ron told his mum that they were starving me and there were bars on my window. No one did anything."

Hermione got up and walked around to Harry and hugged him. "I'm sorry. I wish you would have felt safe in telling me."

"You and Ron were my first friends, ever. I was afraid you wouldn't want to be friends with me if you found out," Harry told her.

He looked around at all of his friends. "I know I should have said something, but I didn't think it would make a difference. Where would I stay? They weren't as bad once I started at Hogwarts."

Remus stood up and pulled Harry into an embrace. "Harry, both Sirius and I would have taken you in. I'm sure that was part of your reason for staying silent."

Harry nodded, "I didn't want to risk him getting caught or turned in because of me. If you two put up a fight about the way I was treated, I was afraid of something happening to you." Bitterness tinged his voice as he added, "I'm sure Dumbledore would have had no compunctions about obliviating us."

* * *

Harry was running on his treadmill after breakfast, while Ginny was using the exercise bike. "So they use these in Muggle…what did you call them again?" she was asking.

"Gyms," Harry replied. "What do you think? Wouldn't this be great training for a Quidditch team? I mean when I'm at school I usually just run, but wouldn't this be great for year round training?"

Ginny nodded, "How often do you do this?"

She listened with half an ear to Harry's reply. She knew that after the emotional morning, Harry needed some physical exertion. Bill, Charlie, and Tonks came into the exercise room.

"Harry," Bill said. "I hear you are really good at dueling."

Harry smiled as he stopped the treadmill and joined them in the makeshift dueling arena. With a grin, he drew his wand.

Ginny watched as her husband dueled both of her older brothers and Tonks to defeat. He truly was an amazing fighter, with his lightening fast reflexes, he could throw hexes faster than either of her brothers. He knew a much wider range of hexes than Ginny knew, she would need to have him to teach her some. When Harry took down Tonks, after already defeating her brothers Ginny started cheering.

Harry bowed and laughed as he helped Tonks to her feet.

"Harry," Tonks exclaimed, "that was great. You've really improved your reaction time."

Harry nodded as he toweled the sweat off his face. "I think removing the block on my magic really helped. I can…I don't know…feel my magic more easily. That really helps when I'm dueling."

"Your reaction time is amazing," Bill added.

Harry turned to Ginny. "Do you want to try?"

"What?" she asked. "Duel against you?"

Harry nodded.

"After I've just watched you up beat my oldest brothers and an Auror?"

Harry laughed. "I've also fought three times today. Come on, I want to see what you've got."

Never one to back down, Ginny entered the dueling arena drawing her wand as she did. Circling Harry, she cast a hexing jinx followed by a stinging jinx. Harry countered both of these easily. He sent a jelly legs curse her way and she barely got her shield up in time. She returned with a stunning hex followed by a stinging jinx. Instead of countering them, Harry simply dodged out of the way of both.

Ginny sent a cutting hex, which she was happy to see at least clashed with his shield, followed by a babbling curse. Harry laughed and sent a trip jinx which sent her sprawling and disarmed her.

Harry went over to Ginny and helped her up. He was smiling. "You've got great reactions, you just need practice and to learn a few more curses."

He leaned in close to whisper. "You did better than Ron his first try."

Ginny smiled, "Don't get to comfortable, Potter. I can learn this too."

Her brothers laughed and Harry smiled. "I have no doubts love."

Nodding to the others, Harry headed for the door. "I'm going to go take a shower. I'll see you all in a little bit."

Harry was just standing under the shower letting the hot water pound into his muscles, he was truly impressed with Ginny. With some training, she would be really good. The noise of the shower drowned out the click of the door opening.

Ginny slipped into the steamy bathroom and quickly stripped off her workout clothes. Taking a deep breath, Ginny slipped into the shower with her startled husband.

"I thought you could use some help," Ginny said as she ran her hand down his chest.

Harry gaped at her briefly before pulling into a hot, hungry kiss. Ginny pushed him away slightly. "You need to let me help you," She said teasingly.

Ginny reached for the soap and lathering up her hands as Harry watched her with anticipation. She walked around behind him and soaped up his back, rubbing his back and sides ever widening circles. Ginny stood up on her tip toes and cleaned his neck.

"Get your hair wet," she whispered. Harry obediently wet his hair, he hung his head a little to make it easier for her to reach. Ginny poured a small amount of shampoo on her hand and worked it into his hair, when she was finished she gently pushed him under the water. Harry quickly got the soap out of his hair and turned back to Ginny. She gently cleaned his chest, arms and abs, as she reached out for more soap Harry stopped her. She looked up into his blazing green eyes.

"Can I wash you? I want to wash your hair, before -" Harry broke off as he kissed her.

Ginny smiled and handed him the soap. Harry gently cleaned her back. He washed her hair, reveling in the feel of her hair in his hands. He turned her slightly after rinsing off her hair and kissed her neck as he began to gently clean her breasts. He took his time, massaging and arousing her as he did so. As the water flowed down, he moved his hands lower to her abdomen, running his hands over the flat planes of her abdomen. He reached down lower and slid his hand into the curls between her legs, he nudged her legs further apart. Ginny rested her hands on his shoulders so she wouldn't fall over. Harry looked up at her face as he knelt at her feet, he placed his hands on her inner thighs and lifted her up so her thighs rested on his shoulders, her back against the shower wall. He smiled up at her before he replaced his hand with his tongue. Ginny moaned out loud and grasped his head in her hands.

After a few minutes of this, Harry stood and pushing her back up against the wall; he kissed her as he drove into her in one stroke. The water ran cold long before Harry and Ginny were done in the shower. Afterwards, Harry helped Ginny towel off. He kissed her softly, "I love you."

He pulled on fresh boxers and pulled her into his arms. "I could never have done what I did this morning without knowing you would love me no matter what I told them."

Ginny snuggled into his embrace. "I'm glad you told them."

He led her to the bed. "Come lay down with me for a bit. I'm tired."

Ginny laughed. "Who wore you out, my brothers or me?"

Harry just smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Together they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ron waited until early afternoon when his mother had left to go shopping down in the village. He had been thinking about what he needed to do for days. He walked over to the fireplace and Flooed to Diagon Alley.

Ron walked quickly down the street towards his brothers' shop. He knew that the twins knew something. He figured they were his best bet to get in touch with Harry. Since the summer after his fifth year, Diagon Alley had become more grim. Shops were closed, either abandoned or sold. The owners either fleeing or worse, disappearing. A few new shops and carts had sprung up purporting to sell security or safety devices, but in reality most of them were a scam. Ron hurried as he neared the twins' shop, it was easily the most colorful and cheerful place on the alley.

Pushing open the door, he entered the shop. The twins seemed to be doing a brisk business, Verity was working the register and George was on the floor helping customers. George looked up as Ron walked in, Ron walked over to his brother.

George finished helping a group of young boys with the skiving snackboxes before turning to his brother. "Ron, what a surprise to see you here."

"I need to talk to Harry, do you know where he is?" Ron asked.

George looked up at the register. "Verity, I'll be in the back."

"Very good, Mr. Weasley," she replied.

George gestured for Ron to follow him into the back room, they walked past the roped off serious defense section to the twins' office in the back. Once they'd reached the office, George set a privacy charm and to Ron's surprise a Muffliato as well. George turned back to Ron, "Why do you want to see Harry?"

"I need to talk to him," Ron replied.

George looked at his younger brother, "Why?"

"What does it matter to you? I just need to talk to him."

"He knows," George told him softly.

Ron's blood ran cold with that statement, but he forced himself to ask scornfully. "What do you mean he knows, knows what?"

George surveyed his younger brother with a mixture of anger and pity. "You know what I mean."

With that George walked over to the fireplace, threw in some Floo powder and yelled something Ron couldn't understand. Ron could only hear George's side of the conversation, but Ron thought George may have been talking to one of their brothers. After a few minutes George drew his head out of the fireplace and turned to Ron. "I'm going to take you to Harry's house. It is under a Fidelius so you can't go through on your own."

Ron nodded his understanding, he was familiar with the Fidelius charm.

"You do understand that there are a lot of people angry with you, right?" George asked him.

Ron had rarely seen his brother so serious. "What do you mean? I thought I was going to see Harry."

"You'll see Harry, but Hermione, Bill and Charlie are all staying there. As well as…well, I'll let them explain it to you. Come on."

Together the two brothers Flooed to Grimmauld Place. As Ron stepped out of the fireplace, he recognized the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. He hadn't been here since the Christmas his father was in St. Mungo's. He looked around curiously, it looked much cleaner since the last time he was here.

George led him up the stairs to a room Ron had never been in before, it appeared to be a study. On the wall was a carving of two entwined snakes. George directed him to sit on the bench that faced the rest of the room. Ron was starting to get nervous, he had hoped to speak Harry alone. Harry would be angry, but surely he wouldn't stay angry. When Ron had gotten jealous of Harry being in the Tri-Wizard Tournament in fourth year and hadn't spoken to him for over a month; Harry forgave him easily. He was hoping this would be the same. He thought about what George had said, who else could be angry at him?

Ron looked up when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Nervously he waited and the door opened. It was Harry and with him to Ron's surprise was Ginny. They were both silent as they entered the room and closed the door. Oh crap, this can't be good, thought Ron.

"Ron," Harry broke the silence.

"Harry, Ginny," Ron replied nervously. The silence was too much for him, looking at Harry he made his plea. "Mate, I'm sorry about all this. My mum thought we needed to protect Ginny."

"Protect me?" Ginny asked in a deadly quiet voice. "What were you protecting me from?"

Ron looked at her puzzled. "Well…you know…your first year…and…"

He trailed off. Why was it so important to protect her? She didn't look like she needed protection now. He might need protection from her, but she was fine.

"No, Ron we don't know, that is what we are waiting for you to tell us." Harry shot back.

Ron stared at them and tried again. "I didn't know at first what had happened. I only found out last summer." When no one started yelling at him, he continued, "I was talking to Ginny by the pond and telling her it wasn't fair that you couldn't come for the summer after…Sirius and all. I remember getting angry at her because she didn't understand who I was talking about. As soon as I said 'Harry Potter', Mum comes running out of the house and obliviates Ginny."

Ron stood up and started pacing. "I was horrified, how could she do that – to her own daughter? Mum broke through whatever charms had been placed on my memory and suddenly I remembered about the Chamber of Secrets and I remembered the summer after."

Ron turned to face Ginny. "Do you remember what you were like? You weren't eating, you weren't sleeping, you were having these horrible nightmares, and on top of everything you kept asking for Harry."

"SO WHY DIDN'T ANYONE LET ME SEE HIM?" Ginny shouted. "ALL I ASKED FOR WAS HARRY. IT WOULD HAVE TAKEN DAD A FEW MINUTES TO GET HIM, BUT NO ONE WOULD GET HIM!"

Ron seemed a bit taken aback by his sister's anger, he'd never seen her so angry before. "What are you talking about? What difference would Harry make?"

Ginny didn't respond, but Harry feeling a spike in her anger said, "So what happened after you remembered the Chamber of Secrets and that summer?"

"Mum explained how they thought it was best to obliviate Ginny. They had done some kind of…I don't know memory charms or something on the rest of us so we wouldn't think about it. I guess they wouldn't work on you…you were too powerful so Dumbledore obliviated you as well."

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT?" Harry yelled, "I SAVED HER LIFE AND I GOT PUNISHED FOR THAT?"

"I know, I know, mate. I pointed that out to my Mum. But Ginny was a mess that summer, Mum and Dad were so worried about her. She was losing weight, she wasn't sleeping, she looked horrible." Ron rushed in when Harry stopped yelling.

"MAYBE IF WE HAD ACTUALLY PAID ATTENTION TO HER AT ALL DURING HER FIRST YEAR, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! WE IGNORED HER ALL YEAR!" No matter what Ginny said, Harry still felt guilty about that.

"Yes, but…" Ron trailed off when he saw the fire in both their eyes. This was not going at all the way he planned. "Guys, I didn't know what they were planning to do. I was only thirteen years old. Once they decided to obliviate both of you, the memory charms on the rest of us kicked in."

Gathering his courage Ron continued, "After Mum unblocked my memory, she explained what had happened. She said it was important not to remind Ginny about that summer and that she was afraid that seeing Harry would mess up what they had done. She was really upset that we couldn't help you out more, mate. She said she wished you could have come to the World Cup and spent time at our house, but she had to make a choice – you or Ginny."

"AND YOU BELIEVED HER?" Ginny was beside herself with anger, "BECAUSE OF HER HARRY HAD TO SPEND…HE DIDN'T DESERVE…WE ABANDONED HIM"

Ron faltered under his sister's anger. "No, don't you see…Harry was fine…" Ron trailed off as he watched Ginny draw her wand.

"I'm not even going to talk about what your parents did, there is no excuse for the way they treated us. Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked. "I thought we were best mates," Harry added softly.

"Well, what was the point? It was in the past so why bring it up again? Mum thought it would traumatize both of you to remember, so she asked me to let her or Professor Dumbledore know if you seemed like you were starting to remember," Ron finished uncomfortably.

"You didn't think that a year out of my life was important for me to remember? You didn't think Ginny was important enough to remember?" Harry asked icily.

"Well…" Ron didn't know what to say.

"So did he remember?" Ginny asked.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Did he remember anything you needed to tell someone about?" Ginny asked.

"Well just…He was having a nightmare one night, he woke up yelling. I was afraid maybe it was something bad again, so I asked him." Ron looked up at Harry, "You seemed kind of out of it still and you said something about an angel. I asked you what you were talking about – you described Ginny."

"What?" Harry exclaimed, he didn't remember this at all.

"Yeah, it freaked me out. I wrote to Mum the next morning. You got called to Professor Dumbledore's office that evening. I didn't really think much of it, you were taking lessons with him after all. You asked Susan Bones out the next day. I thought that was kind of strange, you never mentioned her before."

Harry froze. "What did they do? Did they give me a love potion or something?"

The door opened behind them, Ron got a little scared when he saw who was there. His older brothers – Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George, as well as Hermione and Remus Lupin all entered the room.

Bill eyed Ron with contempt. "What have you done?"

Hermione looked at Ron as if she didn't even know him. "I can't believe you. I thought it was strange Harry asking Susan out so suddenly, he'd never looked twice at her before. I know she'd had a crush on him for ages, but he was completely oblivious to her."

Harry looked at Hermione and then Ginny. "That must be why…When I was dating her, some days she was all I could think about, but when I was with her – she wasn't…" He looked at Ginny. "She wasn't you."

"Harry, I'm sorry. I thought I was helping." Ron thought that if he could just get through to Harry, the rest would come along. To his shock Harry pulled Ginny into a rather intimate embrace and kissed her briefly on the lips. Ron stole a quick look at his brothers, none of them seemed shocked or upset by this.

"I can't do this right now," Harry said. He could feel Ginny's anger feeding into his own. He was afraid if he didn't get out of there, he would do something he would regret.

Harry and Ginny stood and walked to the door, before he left Harry turned to Remus. "You explain it to him."

Harry and Ginny left, Ron looked at the others. Fear and uncertainty showed on his face, he wondered if anyone else would see his side of things.

Remus turned to Ron. "Harry and your sister have a soul bond. The reason she was asking to see him is because he could help her. The night we returned here, they broke through their memory charm. He was able to help her cope with her memories. If someone had listened to them four years ago, a lot of this mess could have been avoided."

"What? I thought soul bonds were…made up. How…" Ron's mind was a whirl.

"You asked what was the point of bringing up the past…I'm not going to explain it to you now, but it is very important." Remus continued as though he did not hear Ron's sputtering questions.

Bill spoke up for the first time, "Harry was right, if you hadn't ignored Ginny her first year, this may not have even happened. I know you are not responsible for what Mum and Dad and the others decided after the Chamber, but when you didn't say anything about Mum obliviating Ginny you made a choice. Why didn't you send me an owl? Why didn't you tell Harry?"

George chimed in, "Your best mate describes your sister as an angel in a dream and all you do is tell Mum?"

"You knew what he felt for Susan wasn't real," Hermione broke in. "I didn't know what was going on, but I could see him fighting his attraction to her. I even went to Professor Dumbledore and told him I thought Susan was using a love potion. He thanked me and assured me he would look into it. I never thought he was the one administering the love potion."

"But…I was just trying to protect Ginny. Mum said she needed our protection." Ron was feeling outnumbered as he tried to justify himself to his brothers.

Charlie looked disgusted. "She did need your protection, five years ago. Not now. She is more than capable of looking out for herself now."

"Ron," Remus broke in, "You need to understand what you did was wrong. Until you realize that and try to make amends, I don't think either Harry or Ginny will be talking to you."

Harry followed Ginny down to the training room, she slammed the door shut. He watched silently for a moment as she started working out her aggressions on the training dummies before joining her. He demolished several training dummies before pausing to take a breath. He was still angry, but not all of his anger was aimed at Ron. He was angry on so many levels – he was angry at the way he and Ginny had been treated, he was angry at Dumbledore, and he was even a little irritated with Susan. He wasn't sure how much she knew, but he was still angry with her.

He turned to watch Ginny and he was mesmerized. She was beautiful, her eyes were bright with anger, there were spots of color on her cheeks, and her hair was flying all around her as she dueled with her opponent. He laughed silently at the stream of curses coming from her – she was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

Slightly calmer, Harry conjured up a punching bag. His cousin had used one for the past few years and Harry would sneak out and use it when no one was home. It was great for working out your anger. Harry stripped off his sweat drenched t-shirt and began punching the bag.

Ginny felt the waves of anger coming from Harry lessen. She looked over to see he was…what was he doing? Beating up on a…something, she had no idea what it was. She stopped dueling to watch him, he was amazing. His movements were graceful and looked…lethal. She could see the play of his muscles as he attacked the thing in front of him. Her anger subsided a bit, Ginny began jogging on the treadmill and watching Harry at the same time. Ginny was about to suggest they go to their room when she heard both the flare of the Floo and the crash that usually accompanied Tonks.

"Is anyone home?" Tonks yelled.

Harry and Ginny both stopped their workout. Harry grabbed a towel and threw another one to Ginny and they walked through the door to the kitchen. Harry heard the sound of footsteps running down the stairs.

"Hey, Tonks." Harry greeted her as they entered the room. He grabbed some cold bottles of water from the pantry as he waited to hear what had happened.

Tonks was still in her Auror robes indicating she had Flooed straight from the Ministry, something she seldom did.

Tonks turned when she heard Harry behind her.

"Harry, Gawain Robards has just issued a warrant for your arrest," Ignoring the questions that rose around her, Tonks continued. "They are charging you with the kidnapping of Ginny."


	14. Marriage Revealed

A momentary silence greeted Tonks's announcement.

"What?" Ginny was the first to break the silence.

"I think Robards is using it as an excuse to bring Harry in. He has been searching for Harry for days, I don't know why. At first, I thought he wanted to find you to ensure you were safe, but now I don't think so. He was quite angry with Daisy that she didn't bring you in after she interviewed you," Tonks explained.

"I haven't done anything wrong," Harry protested, "Ginny is my wife."

"I gave my name as Ginny Potter when I talked to Daisy."

"No one believed you," Tonks replied.

As a low murmur of conversation broke out, Harry pulled Ginny into a whispered conversation. Listening intently, she nodded in agreement.

Harry looked over at Bill. "Bill, I have an idea, but I need your help."

Bill walked over to Harry and Ginny. "Of course, whatever I can do to help."

Harry quickly outlined his plan. Bill looked at Ginny. "Is this what you want to do?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes."

Bill nodded, "I'll go now."

He kissed his sister on the cheek and clapped Harry on the shoulder before leaving.

Ron fell back and watched everyone rally around Harry and Ginny. He felt a little awkward and out of place so he tried to fade into the background. After Bill left, Ron felt Harry's gaze on him.

"Ron!" Harry called out.

Ron walked over to Harry. "Come with me," Harry beckoned into a room adjacent to the kitchen.

As Ron walked in, he could see it was set up as a dueling arena and there were some Muggle machines against the wall.

"Do you have your wand?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron nodded and pulled out his wand.

Harry gestured him to the opposite side of the arena and bowed to him.

Crack!

Before Ron was even aware of what was happening, he was sent flying by Harry's disarming curse. As he retrieved his wand, Ron groaned inwardly – he knew he was in for a long afternoon.

Hermione watched Ron disappear into the training room with Harry. She hoped they would be able to work things out. Hermione made her way up to the library where she had been reading one of the books on the Iceni.

To her surprise, Remus was already there, he looked up and smiled. "Hi, Hermione. Have you made any progress?"

Hermione shook her head. "I've seen references to the stone, but only in passing. I haven't even come across a description of the stone."

Remus nodded. "Have you looked at the books we brought back from Diagon Alley?"

"Not yet," Hermione replied, "I wanted to be sure I was done with these Muggle books first."

The two read in a companionable silence for a time, Hermione looked over at Remus. "Remus."

He looked up.

"Did you hear what happened with the Dementors?" she asked with difficulty.

Remus's warm eyes assessed her before answering, "I heard what Dora had been told by Daisy. Why don't you tell me your version?"

Hermione looked down at the table. "I felt the chill before I realized the Dementors were even there. Harry had already drawn his wand by the time I even thought to pull mine. I tried to focus on a happy thought, but nothing came to mind. All I could hear was the stupid Basilisk slithering towards me. Why do I have such problems? Harry and Ginny have been through much worse than me and they didn't have any trouble producing a Patronus."

Remus reached over and covered her hand with his. "Hermione, you need to stop beating yourself up about this. The Patronus charm is a very advanced NEWT level charm. There are many adult witches and wizards who cannot produce a Patronus. The fact that Harry could produce a Patronus at thirteen is astonishing. Harry and Ginny are both very powerful. Harry is especially gifted in Defense. You have other strengths. You are much better with Transfiguration and Charms."

Hermione looked up at Remus. "I just…I want to be able to help. With everything that is going on, I want to be someone Harry can count on. How can he count on me if I can't even defend myself?"

Remus smiled. "Harry does depend on you. He depends on your advice, he depends on your keen mind and research abilities. Harry needs each of us to use whatever strengths we have to help him get through this mess and defeat Voldemort."

Hermione smiled at that. "I guess that is true. I…It's just I've been able to perform the Patronus before."

"You've had a lot of emotional upheaval recently and it is much different performing the charm in a classroom than performing the charm while facing Dementors."

* * *

Harry grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from his face. He and Ron had long since lost their shirts. Harry had a cut running down in arm from a well-placed cutting curse as well as various cuts and bruises from their duel. Ron's left eye was swollen and unless he was mistaken it would be quite a shiner. Like Harry, he had various cuts and bruises and a bloody nose.

Harry looked over at Ron. "You need to understand how much it hurt that my best mate did not have my back on this. I know you were worried about Ginny, but I love Ginny and I would never hurt her."

Ron bowed his head. "I know I let you down…I really am sorry."

Harry regarded him for another minute. "Is there anything you haven't told me?"

Ron told him about the trip to Dumbledore's office.

"So they still want to break up me and Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded. "Dad argued with them, saying there was no reason to obliviate you two any longer. He seemed really happy with the idea of you two together."

"What about you?" Harry asked.

Ron looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think of me and Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ron paused before answering, realizing that a lot was riding on his answer. "I think the two of you look happier than I've ever seen you look."

"I know you want me to say everything is okay, but I can't," Harry said. "You were one of my first friends and I don't want to give up on you, but I can't trust you. Right now I really need people whom I can trust. There are too many things going on, trusting the wrong person could get me or someone I love killed."

Ron looked at the floor, nodding.

Harry stood and held his hand out to Ron. "Come on, you can get cleaned up."

* * *

Later that night, Harry was getting ready for bed. After the emotional events of the past week, everyone had spent the evening quietly at home. Ron had stayed through dinner, but thought he should go back to the Burrow.

Harry stifled his laughter as he remembered the look on Ron's face as Ginny hit him with the Bag-Bogey hex just before he stepped through the Floo. As he entered the bedroom, he saw Ginny was already in bed. At first he thought she was asleep, but as he climbed in bed he realized she was crying.

Harry reached out and pulled Ginny into his arms. He held her quietly as she cried in his arms. As her tears slowed, Ginny lifted her head from his chest. "It…I…I miss my parents. I miss being able to talk to my Mum about whatever and listening to my Dad go on about whatever Muggle contraption he found. It makes me sad and angry at the same time that I can't even talk to them right now."

Harry nodded just listening to her. She continued, "I know it's stupid, but my birthday is on Monday and I want to be able to celebrate it with my whole family – you, my brothers, and my parents."

"In some ways, I want to go back to how things were at the beginning of the summer, but with you also. I want us to be able to go to the Burrow for Sunday dinner, I want to go shopping with my Mum."

Harry kissed her softly on top of the head. "We can't go back to how things were, but that doesn't mean those things can't happen someday. If we can get through this, maybe we can build a real relationship with your parents. One without the lies and hidden past, a relationship built on trust and love."

Ginny didn't reply, but put her head down on his chest. Harry held her until she fell asleep.

* * *

**Potter-Weasley Wed**

_Kidnapping Hoax Revealed_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Yesterday in a shocking move, the Department of Law Enforcement issued an arrest warrant for the Chosen One, Harry Potter, for the kidnapping of Miss Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley. Miss Weasley, 15, and Mr. Potter, 17, made headlines last week with their romance that had blossomed while they were both attending Quidditch camp in France._

_Last night, Miss Weasley's oldest brother, Bill, came forward with startling new information. Mr. Weasley, 26, is a Curse Breaker at Gringotts and close to the couple. He informed us that Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter are in fact married. The couple were married by virtue of a soul bond. The certificate of bonding was filed at the Ministry of Magic on July 28, 1997._

_Soul bonds are exceedingly rare, the Potters are the first soul bonded couple recorded in England in over 150 years. In addition to the soul bond, the Potters also celebrated their marriage with a bonding ceremony on August 4, 1997. Mr. Weasley stated that when Mrs. Potter left France, her passport had already been changed. The French Ministry of Magic confirms they received documentation of the soul bond on July 28 and Mrs. Potter's passport was automatically changed._

_Given this recent information, why was a warrant issued for Mr. Potter's arrest? Mr. Weasley expressed his confidence that the matter will be investigated and resolved. He further stated that he is very happy to welcome Mr. Potter into the family as his brother-in-law and his sister has never been happier._

A picture of a radiant Harry and Ginny during their bonding ceremony accompanied the article.

Arthur smiled sadly as he gazed at the picture of his radiant daughter. She looked so in love and so happy. He looked over at Molly who seemed to be in shock.

"Molly," Arthur said, "this has to end."

Arthur summoned a fresh piece of parchment and a quill.

* * *

Gawain Robards walked hesitantly towards the Minister's office. He had been summoned out of bed at 6 am when the advance copies of the Prophet were delivered. The minister's secretary looked up when he entered the suite.

"You can go right in," she said in a voice full of pity.

Rufus Scrimgeour looked up when Robards walked in. Scrimgeour's mane of hair was wild today and Gawain could tell his boss had been pacing the floors. He didn't imagine the wizard had much sleep. "What the bloody hell happened?"

"Sir-"

"Did you even bother to investigate before you issued that warrant?"

"Sir-"

"THEY ARE MARRIED! DID ANYONE BOTHER TO CHECK THE FACTS? WE LOOK LIKE IDIOTS!"

Robards took a deep breath. "Sir, I have been under orders to bring Harry Potter in as soon as possible. When Ginny Weasley turned up in his company, it seemed like an easy way to bring him in."

Scrimgeour turned with a look of disgust on his face. "I understand she identified herself as Ginny Potter."

"Yes, sir," Robards responded. "I did a cursory check of the marriage records, but apparently soul bonds are registered a little differently."

"Well, now the public will not take us seriously." Scrimgeour turned to face the portraits of past Ministers on the wall. "We need Potter. The people think of him as the Chosen One. I want him here, we can train him and help him to face He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Face He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? That is why you want him brought in?" Robards exclaimed.

Scrimgeour took a deep breath and in a calmer voice said, "Sit down, Gawain."

Robards sat down and he saw the toll that the office of Minister and the war was taking on his old friend.

"You-Know-Who will destroy our society if we let him. He has gained enough of a foothold as it is," Scrimgeour explained, "Harry Potter may be one of the few people capable of killing him. You saw what he did at Hogwarts, can you imagine how good he would be with training?"

Robards nodded, "He could be a formidable opponent."

"We need to have him under our control. It would be disastrous if he were killed before he faced You-Know-Who," Scrimgeour declared.

"What do we do?" Robards asked.

"I don't know. Narcissa Malfoy is in here almost every day asking why Harry hasn't been arrested for the murder of her son, I had considered bringing him in for questioning. But now," he glared at Robards, "I don't think that will work."

"But that was clearly self defense, both Potter's and Dumbledore's memories confirm that Malfoy attacked them and attempted to use an Unforgivable on Potter," Robards answered, clearly surprised. "Not to mention the fact that Malfoy was a marked Death Eater."

"I know," Scrimgeour said wearily. "But all I need is a reasonable pretext to bring him in."

* * *

Harry woke up in the late morning, he was surprised that Ginny was already up. After his shower, he started downstairs. On the first landing, he ran into Ginny.

"Good morning, love."

Ginny smiled and grabbed Harry by the tee shirt and pulled him in close. "Good morning, my love."

She pulled his head down and kissed him. Harry pulled her in closer, running his hand through her hair and cradling the back of her head. Ginny deepened the kiss, her tongue exploring his mouth and her hands wandering.

Ginny pulled away and looked up at Harry, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there for me," Ginny replied.

Harry smiled and kissed her softly. "I love you. I'll always be there for you."

Charlie looked up when he saw his sister and her husband coming into the kitchen.

"Good morning, guys," Charlie called out.

Harry and Ginny greeted her brother.

Harry grabbed some coffee and a roll and Ginny grabbed some fruit and toast before joining the others at the table.

Hermione, Charlie and Remus were in the kitchen lingering over their breakfast.

"Good morning, Harry." Hermione greeted him. She slid the _Daily Prophet_ in front of him. Harry smiled when he saw the picture of him and Ginny.

"That was a great idea. It will hopefully make them think twice before they try something like that again," Hermione said.

Harry grimaced as he passed the paper over to Ginny. "It hasn't worked yet, until I hear the warrant has been canceled I won't be able to relax."

"So have you heard from Tonks this morning?" Harry asked after greeting Remus.

"Not yet, but I expect she will come around for lunch," Remus replied. "Bill went to Gringotts to get the information you wanted, he should be back soon."

Harry nodded. "Good. I'm tired of not knowing what is going on."

"Harry, would you mind if I check out some of the other rooms?" Charlie asked. "Remus told me that they haven't gotten to the rooms above the second floor except for yours."

Harry shook his head. "Not a problem. Just be careful, we've found all sorts of things up there."

"Can I come with you? I want to check out these rooms too," Ginny commented.

Charlie looked at her with a slightly amused expression on his face. "Isn't this your house? Why are you asking me if you can come?"

Ginny made a face at her brother. "I meant, do you want some company?"

"In that case, I would love the presence of your company while I explore your husband's dusty old house." Charlie laughed and grabbed the roll she'd thrown at him.

After Ginny and Charlie left, Harry turned to Remus and Hermione. "Do you want to go back to the Chamber and see if there's anything else down there about the prophecy or the stone?"

As they entered the darkened stairwell, Harry tried the spell Ginny had taught him. He smiled in satisfaction as all of the candles lit up. The three of them entered the hidden room and Hermione and Remus headed straight for the bookshelves along the far wall. Harry decided to take another look at the artifacts.

Charlie looked over at Ginny as they left the kitchen. "So where do you want to start?"

Ginny thought about it and replied, "We might as well start at the top and work our way down, wouldn't you say?"

"Sounds good to me," Charlie replied. He watched his sister as they climbed to the fourth floor. "Are you happy, Ginny?"

Ginny stopped as they reached the top floor to look at her brother. "What do you mean? I'm steamed as hell at Mum and Dad, if that's what you mean."

"No," Charlie shifted uncomfortably. "I meant about you and Harry."

Ginny smiled, "I know it must seem strange, but I am very happy with Harry. He…I…he understands me. I've dated other guys and they always wanted to protect me. Luc was probably the worst, he wanted me to concentrate on shopping and Quidditch and not worry about the real world. He didn't even want me to concentrate too much on Quidditch because it was such a rough game. Harry lets me be myself, but at the same time if I needed him, he would be there."

Charlie nodded. "I was surprised when he wanted to duel you. I can't imagine wanting to duel someone I care about, but watching him…it was like he was assessing what your weaknesses are so he could help you."

"That's what I mean. When we saw the Dementors, he didn't try to shove me out of the way, he let me help." Ginny responded, "He taught me how to produce a Patronus. Fred and George had tried to show me, but I couldn't get it. One time trying with him and I could produce a Patronus."

"That's great. I couldn't produce a Patronus until after I'd started at the Dragon Preserve. What's your Patronus?" Charlie asked as they wandered down the hallway.

Ginny blushed slightly. "It's a doe."

Charlie rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. Looking around he said, "Where do you want to start?"

Ginny pointed to a room labeled, 'Do Not Enter Without the Express Permission of Regulus Arcturus Black.' "Why not start with this one?"

Charlie nodded and pushed open the door, the room was decorated in Slytherin colors of silver and emerald. "Who is Regulus Arcturus Black?" Charlie asked.

"Sirius's younger brother," Ginny answered. She made a face as she looked around the room. The Black family crest and motto were hand painted on the wall above the bed, just beneath them were press clippings about Voldemort. "He was obviously a Death Eater."

Charlie nodded as he looked around. "What happened to him? I mean, he is dead right? Or else Harry couldn't have inherited the house."

Ginny nodded. "I don't know much about him, but he died during Voldemort's first reign. I'm not sure how."

Charlie looked around the room. "Do you want to box up his belongings?" he asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. We can box it up and put it up in the attic for now," Ginny replied.

Charlie conjured up a few boxes and the siblings began packing Regulus's belongings into the boxes. Ginny had opened the last drawer when she felt it. Pure Evil, she stepped back; she could feel waves of cold, clawing evil coming from whatever was in the drawer.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Charlie cried.

Ginny did not reply, but reached into the drawer and pulled out a large golden locket. It was engraved with a large stylized S inlaid with green gems. As Ginny picked it up, she turned to Charlie with a look of horror in her eyes.

Crack!

Harry Apparated into the room behind Ginny. "What's wrong, baby?"

Ginny mutely held out the locket to Harry. He took the locket, recognizing it from the memories Dumbledore had shared with him. Harry swore softly and cast a containment charm around the locket.

Ginny immediately relaxed. She asked, "Is this one of those things you told me about?"

"A Horcrux? Yeah, I think so," Harry replied. He examined the locket through the containment charm.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice was heard echoing up the stairs.

Charlie opened the door, walked to the stairs and yelled, "Up here!"

Taking advantage of Charlie's absence, Harry pulled Ginny into his arms. "Are you okay? I could just feel these waves of horror. I was scared to death."

Ginny stood on her toes buried her head in his neck. "I'm okay now. I can't…feel that thing now. All I could feel was pure, cold evil."

Harry nodded as he held her tight, he kissed her on top of the head.

Ginny looked up at him. "How did you know where I was?"

He looked down at her puzzled for a moment. "I don't know. I felt…horror and…fear, I just needed to be with you. I somehow knew where you were."

"Maybe that's like being able to sense each other's emotions, maybe we can just find each other," Ginny suggested.

Harry smiled, "Like radar."

"What?" Ginny asked.

"It's a Muggle thing. I just mean I can find you," Harry said.

"Harry!" Hermione burst into the room. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked an innocent look on his face.

Hermione pierced him with a glare. "One minute you were looking into the display cases, then you yell Ginny's name and disappeared."

Remus and Charlie entered the room and Harry looked at them before answering. "I don't know exactly, but look at what Ginny found."

Harry held out the locket. Hermione gasped, "Is that…?" she trailed off as she looked around at everyone in the room.

Harry looked around. "I think this is a Horcrux."

"What is a Horcrux?" Remus asked.

"A Horcrux is a something which can be used to house a piece of a Dark Wizards soul and is used to achieve immortality. Voldemort created some. Last year during my lessons with Dumbledore, we explored Voldemort's past. Dumbledore theorized that Voldemort had created two Horcruxes – from the Gaunt family ring and cup that once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. Both of those were destroyed," Harry explained.

He looked around at the expressions of horror on everyone's face. "So is that how he survived?" Remus breathed.

Harry nodded. "When my Mum…died for me, she provided a protection for me. Voldemort's killing curse rebounded back onto him. His Horcruxes enabled him to survive. Dumbledore told me that only after all of his Horcruxes were destroyed would Voldemort be able to be killed."

"I thought you said there were only two of them," Ginny said.

"That's what Dumbledore told me, but the…evil emanating from the locket, makes me think it is a Horcrux," Harry answered.

"How do you destroy a Horcrux?" Charlie asked.

"You can't destroy it with any mechanical means. You can't crush it or tear it or anything like that. When creating a Horcrux, the Dark Wizard uses all sorts of enchantments to protect them. So in order to destroy a Horcrux you need to use something from which it can't repair itself. The other two were destroyed with the sword of Gryffindor," Harry explained.

"So we need to get our hands on that sword," Remus stated.

Remus and Hermione had returned to the hidden chamber to continue their search for information. Charlie, Harry and Ginny finished packing up Regulus's room. Harry vanished the Voldemort clippings and looked around the room.

"So what do you want to do with this room?" Harry asked Ginny.

Before she could answer they heard Bill yelling up the stairs. "Hello! Is anyone home?"

The three of them moved to the stairs. "We're on our way down, Bill."

They settled in the library as Hermione and Remus joined them from the chamber. Ginny summoned Butterbeer for everyone.

Bill handed Harry a thick roll of parchment. "This the account summary from both of your accounts." Bill turned to Ginny, "Your name was automatically added to his account when your soul bond was registered."

Harry unrolled the parchment. There were two sheets, one for the trust vault and one for his family vault. He looked over the information and looked at Bill. "Can you explain this to me?"

Bill nodded, "Your trust vault is very straightforward. It maintains a balance of one thousand Galleons at all times. After you've pulled out money for the year and after your tuition is paid, the vault is replenished from the family vault."

"Okay, what about the family vault?"

"That is a bit more complicated. The contents of the Black family vault were added to the Potter family vault last summer. A summary of the combined vaults was sent to your residence after the reading of Sirius's will. I'm not sure why you did not get that, but Gringott's is looking into it. You inherited two residences, Twelve Grimmauld Place and a house in Godric's Hollow."

Harry gasped. "But…I thought it was destroyed when…my parents were killed."

"No the house wasn't destroyed, just the…just your room," Remus answered.

Harry swallowed and grabbed onto Ginny's hand. "Okay, go on."

"Both vaults contain a small amount of jewelry," Bill handed them a list of jewelry – pendants, necklaces, rings, and bracelets – almost twenty pieces in all.

"The Black vault contained almost twenty million Galleons, it was added to the thirty-five million Galleons in the Potter vault. The investments made by your parents and grandparents have been making regular deposits into your vault. Your father's family are potioneers. They created many of the potions we use today - skele-grow for example. Your grandfather created Sleekeasy Hair Potion and made quite a lot of money from that," Bill paused. "There have been some regular withdrawals from the vault."

Harry looked up at that statement. "What withdrawals?"

Bill swallowed. "Well, first your trust vault was replenished." Harry nodded. Bill continued, "There was a small stipend of fifty Galleons a month that was paid to your aunt and uncle."

"WHAT?" Harry, Ginny and Remus all yelled at the same time.

"Who authorized that?" Remus asked angrily.

"Dumbledore," Bill answered. "When he left Harry with the Dursleys, he arranged for the stipend to be sent to them starting in November of 1981."

Harry swore loudly. "What the bloody hell? All those years they complained about having to feed, clothe and house me without any compensation and they were getting paid the whole time?"

Bill bowed his head. "They have continued to get paid, the last payment made to them was July 15th. I have now stopped all payments to them."

"What? Even when he was at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

Bill nodded, "Every month since November 1981."

"What else?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you have to understand, I didn't know anything about this." Bill started, "Starting during the 1993-1994 school year, there has been yearly tuition and books for Beauxbatons paid for from your account."

"WHAT?" Ginny yelled. "THEY MADE HIM PAY MY TUITION?"

"Did Dumbledore authorize that as well?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he did," Bill replied.

"Anything else?" Harry asked.

"No, that's all," Bill answered.

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose, fighting off a headache. "So, there was no embezzlement?"

Bill shook his head. "No, just those payments."

"So why did they hide my account summaries? I assumed someone was embezzling money and that's why it was hidden. This isn't so bad," Harry asked.

Bill shared a look of confusion with his brother and Remus. "Harry, you do understand your relatives were given money every month and Ginny's tuition and books were paid out of your account?"

Harry lifted his head. "Yes, Bill I do understand. I just…well it is only fair my relatives got money for me being there and…the other money was for Ginny. Why would I be upset about that?"

"Harry…" Remus trailed off as Harry stood.

"It's fine, Remus. It's not like I don't have the money. Six hundred Galleons a year for sixteen years, now I don't feel like I owe them anything," Harry said.

Bill pulled another sheaf of parchment from his robes. "Harry, here is a copy of your parents' will."

Harry reached out for it, but then turned to Bill. "Can you read it out loud?"

"Of course," Bill replied.

Harry reached out and pulled Ginny closer, he had a feeling he would need her before the end of this.

_'The Last Will and Testament of James Hardwin Potter and Lily Evans Potter of Godric's Hollow being sound mind and magic declare that this is our intent._

_We appoint as our Executor:_

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_We appoint as Guardian to our son:_

_His godfather, Sirius Orion Black of London_

_We bequeath the following:_

_To Remus John Lupin, we leave a sum of one thousand Galleons and any books he would like from our library._

_To Peter Franklin Pettigrew, we leave a sum of one thousand Galleons._

_To Sirius Orion Black, we leave a sum of one Galleon as per his request._

_To Petunia Evans Dursley we leave a sum of two thousand Galleons._

_The rest of our possessions and belongs we leave to our son, Harry James Potter.'_

Harry kept his face buried in Ginny's hair for a few minutes before he looked up at Bill. "Was everything done that they asked?"

"Yes, Remus and Petunia got their bequests, Peter's mother got his share, Sirius obviously was not able to collect his inheritance," Bill replied.

"What about all of my parents' stuff?" Harry asked

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"The stuff from their house. Where is it?" Harry asked.

Remus looked startled. "I don't know. I guess most of it is still there, unless it was moved to Gringotts."

Bill shook his head. "A few papers were moved into their vault, but most of the furniture and belongings are still in the house in Godric's Hollow."

Harry tightened his hold on Ginny before standing, he kissed Ginny. "I'm going to go work out."

After Harry left the room, Remus turned to Bill. "Does he have any legal options?"

"Not really, Dumbledore was appointed conservator of their estate and executor of their will. It makes sense that the people looking after Harry get a stipend." He looked down at the table. "Remus, I swear to you I didn't know. When I realized Harry has been paying for Ginny's schooling, I … I was ashamed. I don't know what possessed my parents to agree to such a thing. First he is punished for saving her life and then he has to pay for her education. How does that make sense?"

Ginny stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. I am upset with our parents, but Harry truly does not care about that part."

* * *

Fred showed up at tea time to find Remus, Ginny and Hermione at work in the library, Bill and Charlie at work in the hidden chamber, and Harry making scones in the kitchen.

Harry called everyone together for tea. As everyone filed in, Fred could detect some undercurrent of emotion in the room, but did not comment on it.

Instead Fred unfurled the afternoon copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and threw it on the table. The headline screamed, **'Charges Dropped Against Potter.'**

Harry sighed in relief. "I didn't think it was going to be that easy."

Ginny agreed. "I thought they would demand we come in to the Ministry."

The Floo flared up again and George stepped out. "Harry, Ginny, Mum and Dad sent you an owl."

Harry reached out for the proffered parchment and handed it to Ginny. She opened it with trembling hands.

_Dear Ginny and Harry,_

_By now you must know some of what has transpired. We would like to meet with you so we can all talk about this. You need to hear our side of the story. Please know that everything we did, we did out of love._

_Where ever you want to meet, please just send an owl. We will be there._

_Love,_

_Dad and Mum_

Ginny dropped the note as tears shone in her eyes. Harry pulled her into his embrace, when he felt her calm down, Harry whispered into her ear. "Whatever you want to do sweetheart, that is what we will do."

Ginny closed her eyes for a moment. "I want to go home."

Harry nodded and summoned a quill so she could compose a response.


	15. Confronting the Weasleys pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny finally have the opportunity to confront the Weasleys and Professor Dumbledore

Molly stared out the kitchen window, not seeing the chicken coops or the garden that was just becoming visible in the early morning light. She was remembering the call they had received four years earlier that had changed their lives forever. It had been early evening and she had been getting ready to prepare dinner when Professor McGonagall had Flooed with the news that Ginny had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets.

She didn't even remember talking to Arthur although she knew she must have, he had still been at work when Minerva had Flooed.

Molly and Arthur had gone to the school immediately. They had been met by Minerva and they were soon joined by Professor Dumbledore. Molly remembered her anger over the fact that the parents had not been made aware of the attacks on the students, but most of all she remembered the feeling of hopelessness that her precious daughter was lost and no one even knew where to look for her.

When Harry had burst into Minerva's office covered in muck and blood and clutching Ginny's hand, Molly had felt such a swell of gratitude. Molly had taken Ginny up to the hospital wing and watched her sleep all night. When Ginny came home for the summer, Molly's gratitude had given way to concern. Ginny was no longer the happy, playful child she had been. She had stopped eating, every night the family woke to her screams and cries, she no longer showed interest in anything. The one exception was her constant begging to see Harry.

Molly had first gone to Albus with her concerns. Had Harry done something to her? Molly had gotten the story of the whole year from Percy. He had told her of the rumors about Harry and about his ability to speak Parseltongue. Could Harry have done something to Ginny?

Albus told her did not believe this was the case, but he promised to look into it. As the summer dragged on, Ginny's condition worsened. She had lost a considerable amount of weight, she had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, and she had even lost some of her hair. Molly and Arthur had tried everything they could think of to help her. They had given her Dreamless Sleep Potion, but it could be habit forming so they could not use it often. They had given her Pepper Up Potion, but it too could be habit forming. Molly had even taken her to a Mind Healer at St. Mungo's, but Ginny refused to talk to her.

When Albus had checked up on them four weeks into the holidays, Molly was at her wits end. She still could not tell you precisely how it had come about, who had mentioned it first or who had made the serious suggestion that it would be better if they couldn't remember what had happened. But Molly could remember with great clarity the moment she had first believed that is what needed to happen. She remembered looking at Albus and begging him to help Ginny forget what had happened. Arthur had taken longer to convince. He was sure that Ginny would be all right, but Molly and Albus had convinced him in the end. Ginny had lost too much weight and too much sleep. Molly was honestly afraid if something was not done, she would lose her only daughter.

After Albus obliviated Ginny and cast the distraction charms on the boys, he had gone to visit Harry at his relative's house. Harry had fought the memory charms as hard as he could, but in the end he was a thirteen year old boy fighting against the magic of one of the most powerful wizards in the world.

Molly had wanted to keep Ginny home the next school year, but once she was obliviated Ginny started gaining weight, she was sleeping well, and she wanted to go to school. Molly had contacted Albus and he told her of the scholarship available for Beauxbatons. Molly and Arthur had been concerned about sending her so far away from home especially after her year at Hogwarts, but Ginny was so excited.

As Ginny had made friends at Beauxbatons and really seemed to blossom, Molly had been convinced she was doing the right thing. She felt badly they could not let Harry come for the summer or go to the World Cup, but when she saw how well Ginny was doing she told herself it was for the best.

As the children had gotten older, the secret had been a little harder to keep. She had to obliviate Ginny three more time when she had heard the name Harry Potter and she knew Harry had been obliviated at least twice more. Molly had been tempted to forbid her other children from being friends with Harry, but she had not.

When she had seen the wedding picture of Harry and Ginny, she cried. What had all of their scheming and lies been for if Harry and Ginny were destined for each other? Molly was no longer so sure of her plan and her decisions. She knew Arthur was tired of the lies and just wanted Ginny speaking to them.

It all came down to the meeting this morning.

* * *

Harry woke early that morning, he slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the mass of red hair he saw scattered across his pillow. He tightened his arms around her enjoying the feel of her smooth silky skin against him and the flowery scent of her hair that drove him wild. He could feel his body reacting and pressed his hardness into her hip. He couldn't help but pull her closer.

"Hmm." Ginny turned in his arms, laying her head across his chest and hooking her leg around his. Harry ran one hand down her back and with his other hand brought her hand up to his mouth, he kissed her palm. Ginny raised her head and looked sleepily at him. His heart turned over when she smiled at him. For a moment she just smiled into his eyes, then she rolled over onto her back pulling him on top of her.

Harry kissed her, pouring all of his passion and love into that kiss. Ginny responded to both the emotion in the kiss and his nearness. Harry kissed his way down her neck and settled at her breast. Ginny moaned and arched her back as he took the peak of one breast into his mouth. Using her hands, she kept his head in place, enjoying the incredible sensations he was causing.

As Harry leaned up to kiss her again, Ginny flipped him over and straddled him kissing him deeply. Ginny took her time exploring his body and driving him mad. He moaned as she licked and tormented his nipples as he had done to her. Harry opened his eyes when he felt Ginny move away from him, he looked and she was kneeling next to his hip. Ginny was staring down at him, he could feel his body react even further to her gaze. He couldn't ever remember being harder in his life.

She reached out ran her hand over his penis, marveling at the softness of the skin before taking it in her hand. She smiled up at him before leaning down to lick the tip of it. Looking up at him uncertainly for a minute, Ginny licked and kissed her way down the length of him before taking him into her mouth. Harry moaned and fought against thrusting into her mouth as she inexpertly used her mouth to give him pleasure.

This time when Ginny pulled away, she crawled her way up his body settling her hips over his. Taking his penis in her hand, she sank slowly down on him until his full length was buried in her. Ginny bit her lip as she rolled her hips forward, she kissed him as she slowly started moving on him. 

Harry couldn't help but stare up at the sexy witch above him. Sliding his hands, up her body, he leaned up and took her breast in his mouth. Ginny leaned over and kissed him deeply. Harry's hips rose up to meet hers as he watched her arch back on him. They fell into an easy rhythm as Ginny reveled in her control over the situation. She braced her hands on his chest and he gripped her hips tightly as their passion grew together. As she screamed out his name, Harry thrust up one final time spilling into her.

Ginny collapsed on top of him as his arms came up around her. It took a few minutes for her breathing to come under control. Reluctantly, she rolled off of him, but laid her head on his chest. He held her to him and they fell easily back asleep secure in the other's embrace.

* * *

Remus looked over at Hermione. "You have to do it."

Hermione looked around the room with a hopeful eye, but Charlie and Bill looked away determinedly.

She knew Remus was right, but she really didn't want to do it. "Why me?"

Remus gave her an exasperated look. "Who else is going to do it? Me? Bill? Charlie? That would be a disaster. No, you wouldn't feel the need to hex Harry into the next county no matter what you find, and I…well I just couldn't. Please, Hermione."

Hermione groaned and buried her head in her hands. "Why do I need to go in?"

Remus almost smiled when he realized he'd won the argument. "Because Harry set a really strong silencing spell and they won't hear you if you just knock."

Hermione shook her head as she headed upstairs. She didn't want to walk in on her best friends doing….she really didn't want to think about it either. Standing in front on their door, Hermione took a deep breath. She knocked loudly, just on the off chance they might hear it. She undid the locking spells on the door and opened the door. Hermione froze as the door opened, but when she didn't hear anything she felt safe to enter the room.

She stopped as she caught sight of the bed, thankfully they were asleep. Hermione watched them for a minute, Ginny was sprawled half on top of Harry her long red hair covered him and the pillow underneath him. Harry had one arm around Ginny and the other lay on the bed next to him. The sheet was covering most of Ginny, but Harry's torso and one leg were not covered. She could see a bulge in the sheets and blushed when she realized what she was seeing. Hermione looked away, she really didn't need to see anymore of him, no matter how curious she might be.

She walked up to the bed. "Harry, Ginny, you two need to get up."

Harry opened his eyes instantly, Hermione had no idea where it came from but his wand was pointed at her. Hermione froze at the look in his eyes. She had no doubt that he would do whatever he need to do to protect his wife. She didn't move until he lowered his wand.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. Give a little warning next time."

Hermione blushed. "I tried, but you set the silencing spell so strong you couldn't hear me knocking."

Ginny had awakened and watched in exchange in amusement. "Good morning, Hermione."

Harry reached out grabbed his glasses off the nightstand sending the sheet riding further down his body.

Hermione blushed and decided to address her comments to Ginny. "Good morning, they sent me up to tell you it's already 9:30."

Ginny smiled. "We'll be down soon."

Hermione fled the room.

Harry started laughing. "Did you see the look on her face?"

"She was trying not to ogle you," Ginny laughed. "She was so red!"

Running a hand down his firm abdomen, she teased him as she lightly ran her hand over him. He put his hand over her's and guided her movement. "That's feels so good."

As she leaned over to kiss him, a shout was heard from the lower level. Ginny giggled as she heard her brother call, "Hurry up, you two!"

Harry groaned. "Why did we let your brothers stay here?"

Ginny laughed as she stood and started walking to the bathroom, she looked back over her shoulder, "I'm going to take a shower. Are you coming?"

Harry jumped off the bed with alacrity to join her.

* * *

Harry and Ginny entered the kitchen almost an hour later, both having showered and changed. Harry smirked when he saw Hermione. "Good morning Hermione."

Hermione blushed again. "Good morning."

Ginny smacked her husband on the shoulder. "Be nice."

Harry laughed and walked over to counter where plates of fruit and pastries were set out. He looked over at Ginny. "You hungry, love?"

"I'm starved." Ginny made a face as she looked at the food arrayed on the counter, turning to Harry she said, "I want an omelet."

Harry nodded and pulled out a skillet, looking around he asked, "Anyone else?"

Charlie and Remus both nodded and Harry got out the fixing to make omelets.

"Where's Bill?" he asked as he began breaking eggs.

"He went back to his place to talk to Fleur," Charlie responded. "He wanted to talk on the Floo and you're only connected to a few places. He'll be back soon."

Harry smiled as he watched the others gathering around the table, he heard Ginny and Charlie discussing the results of the Quidditch matches from that morning's _Prophet_. Remus and Hermione were talking about their progress into the Iceni research. He summoned some sausage from the pantry and pulled out another skillet.

Harry slid the food onto the table as he sat down next to Ginny. She looked up briefly and kissed him on the cheek as he sat down. "Thanks, love," she said.

Talk throughout breakfast continued without touching on the topic of the upcoming meeting. After breakfast, Harry went up to his room and returned with both Hedwig and a packet of letters he and Ginny had prepared the night before. The letters were to be their insurance policy, in case the worst happened during the meeting. There were letters for the twins being sent in care of Verity. Fleur was getting a letter for Bill, Andromeda was receiving a letter for Remus and Tonks, and Charlie's girlfriend, Katarina was getting a letter for him. Hermione's parents were receiving a letter through the Muggle post. All of the letters told the story of the Chamber of Secrets and what had transpired afterwards.

After Hedwig left with the letters, Hermione turned to Harry and Ginny. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

Exchanging a glance, Harry shook his head. "Bill and Charlie are coming with us. I want you and Remus here in case things don't go well. I…I don't know what's going to happen, but I don't think we should all be in the same place. The two of you are our back up. Tonks, Fred, and George will all be at work and Dumbledore could get to them. I don't know that he would, but he could."

Bill arrived at Grimmauld Place at quarter to eleven so as to give them plenty of time to get to the Burrow on time. Remus and Hermione were almost as anxious as those going to the Burrow, they would not know what was happening – possibly until it was too late.

Harry beckoned Ginny into the library. As the door closed behind them, Harry pulled Ginny into a tight embrace. For several long moments they simply held each other. "I love you," he whispered into her hair.

Harry pulled back and looked down onto her face. "I won't let them separate us. We belong together."

As Ginny looked up into his eyes she was almost overwhelmed by the love that she could both see in his eyes and feel emanating from him. "I love you. No matter what happens, we will be together."

Harry kissed her.

Remus knocked on the library door. "It's time to go."

Harry and Ginny said goodbye to Remus and Hermione. Bill and Charlie had gone ahead of them and would meet them at the Burrow.

Harry walked to the foyer and looked around, he held out his hand to Ginny. "Let's go, love."

* * *

Arthur was wandering around his shed, for once he was not examining the newest Muggle contraption he had brought home. He and Molly had not talked much since he had sent the letter to Harry and Ginny. He knew that Molly was feeling very nervous about today's meeting, but he couldn't bring himself to talk to her about it.

He was upset at her, but even more he was upset at himself. He knew that while Molly and Albus had done a lion's share of the spell work, he had agreed with everything they had done. He might have resisted initially, but he did give in. He had never felt so helpless as he did that summer after the event in the Chamber of Secrets.

Being the youngest and the only girl, it was inevitable that Ginny had Arthur wrapped around her finger from the day she was born. She had gotten out of so much trouble by looking up at him with those big brown eyes and pouting. He had never been able to spoil her with material things so Arthur always tried to spend extra time with Ginny. He had watched silently as she struggled to learn to fly, always nearby in case she needed help. He had never been good at writing to the boys while they were at school, but he had tried to send Ginny something every couple weeks.

Ginny's first year at Hogwarts was not what Arthur had expected. She had written right away that she made it into Gryffindor, but she did not write much after that. Arthur always felt he should have known something was wrong. When she came home for Christmas, Ginny was not acting like herself. She was always writing in that bloody diary. It made Arthur sick now to think that she had been writing in that thing in the same room as him and he had not even known what it was doing to her.

The trip to Hogwarts when Ginny was taken into the Chamber of Secrets was a blur. He remembered sitting in Professor McGonagall's office listening to her and Professor Dumbledore explain what had happened, but later he could not recall anything they had said. When Harry burst into the office bringing Ginny with him, Arthur felt as though his heart had suddenly refilled after being empty and he could breath once again.

The summer after the Chamber was the worst Arthur could remember. Ginny's screams every time she fell asleep tore at his heart. He felt so helpless as he watched his beautiful, spirited daughter waste away. When Albus had mentioned obliviating Ginny, Arthur immediately said no. Ginny just needed more time, but as he had watched Ginny that week, he realized that she needed help. He agreed to the obliviations.

Like Molly, once the deed was done, he felt Ginny had blossomed. She was enjoying life again. She wrote long detailed letters home talking about her friends and her classes, she loved Quidditch and couldn't wait to play on her house team. When Arthur had gone to visit her at Beauxbatons he felt they had made the right decision.

He had felt a moment's unease when Ron begged them to let Harry come to the World Cup, but that was just not possible. They had let Harry come the weekend before the World Cup and it had almost been a disaster. Ginny was visiting her friend for the weekend so Arthur had let Ron invite Harry over. He usually double checked the house to ensure there were no pictures or reminders of Ginny out where Harry could see them. He still wasn't sure how he over looked it, but somehow he had and Harry had seen a picture of Ginny. Arthur had walked into the room in time to see Harry take the picture off the wall. By the look of shock and recognition on his face, Arthur knew Harry would need to be obliviated. Harry had turned towards him to ask about Ginny when Arthur stunned him. He was horrified by what he had done, but he knew that he was doing what needed to be done. Arthur tried to obliviate Harry, but Harry's magic was very strong and fought against him. In the end, Dumbledore had to come and obliviate Harry.

Arthur looked up when he saw a flash at the edge of the property. Bill and Charlie had arrived. For the first time in his life, Arthur did not want to go and greet his sons. He could only imagine what they thought of him.

* * *

Bill took a deep breath as he looked around the Burrow. It looked so much the same, yet so different. When he and Charlie entered the kitchen, his mum popped up from her chair to greet them.

"Bill, Charlie. Thank you for coming."

Bill gave his mother a hug and kiss on the cheek and watched Charlie do the same. His dad came in from his shed and greeted the boys. Ron came down the stairs and quietly greeted his brothers.

As Bill looked around the kitchen, his mother's clock caught his eye. Ginny's hand was moving to traveling and he saw a flash of light as Harry and Ginny Apparated not to the edge of the property, but to the middle of the garden. Bill winced as he imagined the amount of power it took to break through the anti-apparition wards around the house.

Harry looked down at Ginny. "Are you ready?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Let's do this."

Ginny stepped out of his arms and reached for his hand. As she walked to the kitchen door, Ginny reflected this was not how she had imagined taking her husband home to the Burrow for the first time. She had always imagined her husband would be welcomed with open arms. The fact that he wasn't, hurt deeply.

As Harry and Ginny entered the room, the tension was palpable. Her parents were standing with her brothers clustered near the table in the kitchen. She had never seen either of her parents look as worn or a worried as they did now. Molly looked like she had lost some weight and she had a little more grey in her hair then when Ginny last saw her. Arthur had lost a little more hair and seemed much more careworn than when she had last seen him. Molly made a movement towards them, but Arthur set his hands on her shoulders. Ginny was grateful, because she didn't think she could handle one of her mother's smothering hugs at the moment.

"Mum, Dad." Ginny felt she should say something.

"Ginny," Molly whispered.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Ginny, Harry. Thank you for coming. Perhaps we could go to the sitting room."

Harry nodded and Arthur led the way to the sitting room and gestured for everyone to sit down. Harry and Ginny settled close together on the sofa with their hands entwined. Bill and Charlie sat on the arms of the sofa guarding the couple silently. Molly and Arthur sat on a pair of armchairs on either side of the large fireplace. Ron sank down on the floor apart from both groups.

Arthur spoke into the heavy silence. "I know you must have a lot of questions -"

"No only one question, Dad. Why?" Ginny interrupted. "Why did you do this to us?"

"To you?" Molly questioned in surprise. "We did this for you not to you."

"For me?" Ginny repeated, growing angrier with each word.

"Ginny," Arthur spoke up. "You have to understand what it was like that summer. You had these horrible nightmares, you weren't eating, you weren't sleeping – it was horrible. We tried everything we could think of – we let you sleep in your brothers' rooms like you did when you had nightmares when you were younger, we redecorated your room, your mother made all your favorite foods, we gave you space, we tried to get you to talk. Nothing seemed to help."

"What was the one thing I asked for over and over?" Ginny asked in an icy voice.

Arthur faltered as he looked at his daughter. "Ginny -"

"ALL I ASKED FOR OVER AND OVER WAS HARRY!" Ginny yelled at her father. "WHY COULDN'T YOU GET ME THE ONE THING I ASKED FOR?"

Arthur and Molly exchanged a hurried glance before Molly explained, "We didn't think it was such a good idea. Percy…Percy told us about your year and…we weren't sure it was such a good idea to have Harry over."

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked angrily. "Harry would never hurt me."

"How could you think I would hurt Ginny?" Harry asked disappointment heavy in his voice. "I love her, I would never hurt her. I'd just saved her life. Do you really think I would battle Voldemort and a huge Basilisk only to hurt her myself?"

Molly flushed. "Harry, I'm sorry. I…I wasn't thinking very clearly at the time. After Percy told me how many people thought you were the heir of Slytherin and you spoke Parseltongue…It just didn't seem right that she kept asking for you. She didn't even know you, I asked the boys."

"And they would be such experts as they spent the year ignoring her and pretending they didn't have a sister," Harry shot back.

Molly retreated slightly in the face of his anger. "I talked to Albus. He did not think it was a good idea to get the two of you together."

"WHAT?" Harry yelled.

Molly actually jumped that time. "Albus didn't want the two of you together. I don't know why, but if he didn't think it was a good idea it reinforced my concerns."

Arthur jumped in. "It was a very terrible time-"

"I know," Ginny broke in. "I keep hearing how awful it was for everyone that I was having nightmares and wasn't sleeping. DID YOU EVER THINK WHAT IT WAS LIKE FOR ME?"

Ginny pause to take a deep breath, she needed to say this not yell it. "I kept having horrible nightmares about Tom and the Chamber, I would dream…over and over about Tom taunting me and Harry not getting there in time, or Harry getting there and…deciding I wasn't worth saving." Harry pulled her in closer and she continued, "I felt like I was missing something…I couldn't express it other than to tell you I needed to see Harry."

Ginny looked up at Harry. He gently ran a hand down her cheek. It centered her and she leaned into him for a minute before continuing talking to her parents, "Do you know what happened once we broke the memory charm?"

Arthur and Molly shook their heads wordlessly, they did not take their eyes off their daughter.

Ginny choked up but said, "All I needed to do was go through the year with him…"

"I just held her while she showed me what had happened to her," Harry finished for her as he gathered her into his arms. "I don't know if it would have been different four years ago, but I guess we will never know."

"He just took away the pain and shame I was feeling, I knew he loved me no matter what had happened," Ginny explained.

Turning to her parents. "Were you ashamed of me? You left me alone and took me to a mind healer, I didn't know what to think. I kept hearing Tom saying over and over again that you would hate me for what I had done."

Molly looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes. "No Ginny, we weren't ashamed of you. We love you, we always have. Everything we did is because we love you and wanted you to get better."

Ginny turned away from her mother. "You have a strange way of showing it," she said coldly.

Bill broke in, he had been silent long enough. "I still don't understand why you obliviated them. They lost an entire year. There were so many charms and lies, how could you even keep track of them all?"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Molly yelled. "I THOUGHT SHE WAS GOING TO DIE. I WAS WILLING TO ANYTHING IT TOOK TO PREVENT THAT."

Harry kissed Ginny on top of the head before turning to her mother. "I understand that you were worried about Ginny, but why did you block our bond? Don't you think that would have helped her?"

"What are you talking about?" Molly asked. "We didn't block anything. I didn't know anything about a bond until that article in the paper."

Harry eyed Ginny's parents skeptically. "You didn't know anything about it?"

"No," Arthur stated. "I swear to you Harry, we knew nothing about your bond. We would never have interfered with a soul bond…We just thought…We just…You know what a crush she had on you…and then you saved her life. I just thought it was that."

"If it was just that she had a crush on me, why wouldn't you let me come over?" Harry asked.

Arthur looked helplessly at his wife. "I don't know Harry. It just made sense at the time…to keep the two of you apart."

"Did Dumbledore block our bond?" Ginny asked.

"What are you two talking about? No one was blocking your bond."

"Yes, they were!" Ginny fired back. "That is why I wanted to see Harry so badly. That is what was missing…our bond."

"There was a block," Harry confirmed. "Once we were obliviated, it was lifted. That is when we were able to meet in our dreams."

"What?" Arthur and Molly both exclaimed.

Harry took a deep breath. "I didn't want to do this, but will you get Dumbledore here?"

"Harry," Bill started.

"It's the only way to know everything. We need them all in the same room," Harry answered.

Bill looked at his sister, she nodded. "We need to do this Bill."

Bill nodded and pulled out his wand and sent his Patronus off to Dumbledore with a message to come to the Burrow right away.

A tense silence followed as they waited for Dumbledore to appear. Luckily they did not have to wait long, within minutes they all saw the flash that announced Dumbledore had Apparated to the Burrow.

Bill went to the kitchen and guided Dumbledore into the sitting room where he greeted everyone before conjuring an armchair and settling near Molly.

Harry spoke first. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have been telling us how they did what they did out of concern for Ginny. While I can certainly understand that, we want to know about the block that was placed on our bond."

"Block?" Albus questioned. "I'm sorry Harry I don't know what you are talking about."

Ginny explained to her parents and Dumbledore about the dreams she and Harry had been sharing since the summer after the Chamber of Secrets.

"So once you were obliviated, this block lifted?" Dumbledore asked when she was finished.

"Yes," Harry responded. "After we were obliviated, we started sharing dreams…we connected."

"Harry, Ginny," Albus began. "I did not do this."

"Are we just supposed to trust you on this one?" Harry asked sarcastically.

A brief smile flitted across Albus's face and he turned to Bill. "Mr. Weasley are you familiar with the Incantatio Revelio?

"Yes," he replied. Turning to Harry and Ginny he explained, "It is a charm to reveal what spells have been cast. We use it in the tombs all the time. May I?"

Harry exchanged a glance with Ginny, who nodded. "Okay. Do we need to do anything?"

"No. I'll be doing all the work."

Bill drew his wand and began weaving an intricate pattern while muttering an incantation. After a few minutes the air around Harry and Ginny lit up in different colors making patterns that Harry vaguely recognized as runes. Bill and Albus began reading the runes.

"The older spells are the darkest runes with the paler runes being the most recently cast spells," Ginny explained to Harry in a whisper.

"What do the colors mean?" he whispered back.

"They represent different types of spells, but I don't know what they all mean," she answered.

Bill and Albus focused in on a set of medium grey runes. Glancing at Albus, Bill said, "I think this is it."

Albus nodded thoughtfully.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"It appears to be exactly what you described – a block against your bond. It was cast shortly after your experience in the Chamber," Albus explained.

"So who cast it?" Molly asked.

"I don't know," Bill answered. "But it wasn't anyone here. The magical signature is different."

"Great! So there is someone else plotting against us?" Harry asked.

Albus turned to Harry. "No one is plotting against you."

Harry felt the anger that he had been trying to keep in check flare.

"No one is plotting against me?" he asked.

"YOU OBLIVIATED ME," Harry yelled. "I TOLD YOU OVER AND OVER THAT I NEEDED TO TALK TO GINNY AND YOU JUST IGNORED ME."

Albus bowed his head. "I…It seemed important to keep you apart."

Charlie spoke up for the first time, "All of you keep saying that."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"You, Mum, Professor Dumbledore you all keep saying that it seemed important to keep Harry and Ginny apart, but none of you have a reason. Could someone have cast a spell to make you think you had to keep them apart?" Charlie asked.

Everyone froze for a moment. Harry looked around. "Is that possible?"

Bill repeated the Incantatio Revelio, but this time on his parents and Professor Dumbledore. As the air lit with the multi – colored runes, Bill grabbed another set of grey runes. "Here they are, it is a quite powerful confundus charm combined with a distraction charm. The magical signature is the same as the charm on Harry and Ginny."

"A confundus and distraction charm?" Harry questioned. "Isn't that what was used on the students as well as Ginny's brothers?"

Albus nodded, looking troubled. "It is. The board of Governors decided that if word of what had happened at the school got out, it would ruin the school. So at the Leaving Feast, we embedded the charms in the plates so once the students touched the plates they were affected."

"And that seemed like a good idea to you?" Harry asked angrily. "Making everyone forget their year?"

"Harry, we didn't make everyone forget their year. They could still remember if they thought about it, but the charms insured that most would not dwell on the unpleasant events of the year."

"UNPLEASANT EVENTS OF THE YEAR?" Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. "BASILISK ATTACKS ARE NOT MERELY UNPLEASANT. IT WAS SHEER LUCK NO ONE WAS KILLED!"

"Ginevra! Do not yell at Professor Dumbledore. He did what he thought was best," Molly reprimanded her daughter.

"MUM, DON'T EVEN START ON ME! YOU OBLIVIATE ME AND MY SOUL MATE, SEPARATE US FOR YEARS, LIE TO US, AND YOU ARE UPSET AT ME?" Ginny fired back.

Harry laid his hand on Ginny's back, at his touch Ginny calmed slightly. They needed to get answers, so Ginny took a deep breath. "So who would want to separate us?"

Albus shook his head. "I do not know."

"Did you know about our soul bond?" Harry asked Albus.

"No. I did not know until it was in the papers," Albus replied.

"It sounds like someone knew," Bill stated. He turned to look at Harry. "Do you think someone knew about the prophecy?"

"It's possible, but isn't that why they sealed up the room?" Harry asked.

Albus watched the interaction curiously. "May I ask what you are talking about?"

Harry smirked. "You can ask, but this is our turn for answers."

Harry turned to the Weasleys. "How many times were Ginny and I obliviated?"

Molly paled, but answered the question. "Ginny was obliviated four times and you were obliviated three times."

"Wasn't that a clue you were doing the wrong thing when you had to keep obliviating us?" Harry asked coldly.

"Did you obliviate me after I told Ron that I was dreaming about Ginny?" He shot the question to Albus.

"Yes, I wasn't sure why you were dreaming about her," Albus answered.

"So you thought you would distract me?" Harry asked.

"What are you talking about?" Albus asked.

"Susan Bones," Harry ground out.

Albus still looked puzzled. "I'm sorry Harry, I know you dated Miss Bones for a time -"

"Are you going to pretend you didn't give me a love potion?" Harry ground out, he anger starting to get the better of him. The windows were rattling loudly as Harry's anger grew.

"A love potion?" Molly exclaimed.

"Why do you seem so surprised?" Harry questioned. "Ron sends you a message that I'm dreaming about Ginny and after a meeting with the headmaster I'm suddenly dating a girl I'd never even looked at before."

"I don't know what is going on, Harry," Albus responded. "I did obliviate you, but I did not give you a love potion."

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?" Harry yelled.

"Harry, we did obliviate you and Ginny. I'm sure Molly and Arthur have shared with you our concerns for Ginny's health and safety. Yes we have obliviated both of you to keep the secret, but we did not block your bond or try to make you fall in love with someone else."

Harry lost his battle with his temper. With a loud crack, all of the windows at the Burrow blew out.

"YOU ARE ACTING AS THOUGH IT IS PERFECTLY NORMAL TO MAKE SOMEONE LOSE A YEAR OF THEIR LIFE! IT ISN'T. GINNY HAD JUST BEEN THROUGH A HORRIBLE ORDEAL AND INSTEAD OF LETTING ME HELP HER YOU KEPT US APART AND MADE US FORGET." Harry yelled. "ON TOP OF THAT YOU HAD ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS SPYING ON ME!"

Ginny jumped into the argument, "YOU LEFT HIM IN THAT HORRIBLE PLACE WITH THOSE HORRIBLE PEOPLE INSTEAD OF LETTING HIM COME HERE."

Harry stood and started pacing the floor in front of the sofa. "If you didn't do this who did?"

Albus gazed at Harry seemingly lost in thought, he turned to Ron. "Mr. Weasley what happened after Harry told you about his dream?"

Ron flushed as he suddenly became to focus of everyone in the room. "I…I wrote to my mum the next morning and told her what had happened."

Albus looked over at Molly and she answered before he even asked the question, "I got the letter in the afternoon. There was an Order meeting that night, but you weren't there. I talked to…" Molly's eyes got wide as her voice trailed away.

"What is it, Molly?" Arthur asked concerned for his wife.

Molly looked at Harry for a moment for continuing, "I gave the note to Severus and asked him to give it to Albus. I told him it was very important."

Harry swore as Albus closed his eyes briefly a look of sorrow crossing his face. "Severus gave me the note that night, he could easily have read it first. I…I trusted him, I doubt I would have thought anything of him reading the note. He could easily have brewed a love potion."

"Why would he?" Arthur asked. "Who would gain from separating Harry and Ginny? It seems obvious that someone deliberately tried to keep them apart."

Harry started at those words, could there be someone else with a motive to keep them apart. Did someone else know about the prophecy?

Harry turned to Albus. "Did Snape say anything about me dating Susan?"

"I believe he may have made a comment about it, but so did most of the Professors," Albus answered.

"Were you surprised that I started dating her?" Harry asked.

"I was. I knew that she was interested in you, but I had never seen you pay her any attention. I took your interest in her as a sign the memory charm worked. I have long since learned not to question teen dating habits," Albus responded.

Harry glared at him, he felt vaguely uncomfortable discussing Susan, almost like he had cheated on Ginny. He knew that wasn't the case, but he still felt uncomfortable talking about it.

"Would Snape have been able to slip me the love potion?" Harry asked.

"He could have, but I never discussed you and Ginny with him," Albus responded. "Why would he want to keep you apart?"

"Other than his general hatred for me?" Harry shot back.

Albus had the grace to look slightly ashamed. "I am very sorry for that Harry. I truly believed he was on our side."

"We won't have that discussion now," Harry answered angrily. "I still have some questions for you."

"I got my account summaries from Gringotts," he told Albus accusingly.

Albus sighed, "Harry -"

"What there is a good reason for me not to know about my inheritance? There is a reason for my relatives to get fifty Galleons a month? There is a good reason I paid for Ginny's school?" Harry asked bitingly.

Albus flushed. "I confess, I thought if you didn't know the extent of your inheritance you would not have the wherewithal to flee. It only seemed fair that your relatives got compensated for taking you in."

"Compensated?" Harry asked, "Yes I can see that to some extent, but fifty Galleons a month should get me a lot more than a cupboard under the stairs. It should get me food every day, it should get me new clothes every once in a while, not just Dudley's hand-me-downs. Do you know how often I had to listen to my aunt and uncle go on about how they took me in out the goodness of their hearts? They drilled it into me over and over that my parents didn't leave anything to support me. Do you know I never got a single birthday or Christmas present the whole time I was with them?"

Harry stopped pacing and looked at Albus. "It's not the money. I have plenty of that, it's the circumstances. I don't mind paying for Ginny's school, she is my wife. But you claim you didn't know about our soul bond -"

Molly interrupted, "What do you mean you paid for Ginny's school? She is attending Beauxbatons on scholarship."

Albus looked flustered as he looked at Molly. "After we obliviated Harry and Ginny, it seemed logical that we should keep them separated. Beauxbatons seemed the obvious choice for her." Albus paused looking out the window for a moment before continuing, "I knew that sending her to Beauxbatons would present a serious financial hardship to you and your family. It just made logical sense, you needed the money and Harry had plenty of money."

All of the Weasleys were flushed and upset by the time Albus finished speaking. Arthur was the first to find his voice, "How could you? Harry has always been a…casualty in all of this. I agreed to obliviate Ginny because I was worried about her, but it always just seemed cruel to punish Harry for saving my daughter's life. He has saved half of our family, but because we couldn't find another way to help Ginny – he had to suffer. Now we have stolen money from him as well?"

Arthur turned to face both Harry and Ginny. "I know that saying I am sorry is not enough, but I am truly sorry. Both for not having enough faith in you Ginny and for what we have done to you Harry. We will repay you -"

Harry cut him off, "Mr. Weasley, I don't care about the money. Ginny is my wife, my money is her money. I really don't even care about the money my relatives received, it is the amount of lies that upsets me."

Harry looked around the room trying to decide what to do. He was very angry with Professor Dumbledore and the Weasleys. Part of him wanted to keep everything they had discovered a secret, but if they could help him defeat Voldemort maybe he should tell them what they had discovered. He reached out to Ginny and pulled her to her feet, looking at the rest of the group he said, "We'll be right back."

Harry and Ginny went into the kitchen and Harry cast a Muffliato to ensure privacy. "What do you think? Should we tell them about the prophecy?" Harry asked.

Ginny bit her lip nervously as she looked around her childhood home. "I don't know. I know we need answers, but…"

Harry smiled down at her. "Part of you is really angry at them," he finished for her.

Ginny laughed softly. "I guess you would know that."

Harry nodded. "I want their help, but I don't. I want to storm out of here and do it all on our own, but I really don't have a clue how to defeat Voldemort. I don't know how to destroy a Horcrux – we need answers they can provide."

"Do you think they are telling the truth?" Ginny asked. "I don't know what to believe anymore. Do you think that someone knows about the prophecy and is trying to keep us apart?"

"Anything is possible." Harry looked down at Ginny. "Let's tell them about the prophecy. If they can help us great, if not -" Harry got an evil grin on his face. "I can't wait to see the look on Dumbledore's face. He wants me to defeat Voldemort, but in keeping us apart he could have ruined everything."

Ginny laughed. "Okay. Let's tell them."

Harry and Ginny returned to the sitting room. Arthur and Molly were talking quietly while Bill and Charlie were doing the same on the other side of the room. Ron was looking very uncomfortable, not sure what to do. Albus seemed lost in thought.

"We have decided to tell you what we know," Harry told everyone. "This doesn't mean we have forgiven or forgotten what happened and we still have questions, but we are at war. Gin and I need information that you may have."

Harry and Ginny sat back down on the couch. "We found each other due to my reaction to a carving I saw in Sirius's house. After I found out about the memory charm, I told Remus about the dreams I shared with Ginny. He helped me find her." Harry smiled at Ginny as he continued, "You know what happened in France, once the reporters discovered who I was, we came back to London. It was when Ginny and I saw the carving together we were able to break through the memory charm."

Harry glared at Albus. "I didn't even know I was a Parselmouth, that would have been helpful to know. There is a hidden chamber in Sirius's house that is opened by speaking Parseltongue. In this chamber we found a prophecy."

"It is a prophecy that Livia made," Ginny added as she took up the story. "The prophecy states - _"The heir of Slytherin shall become a most powerful Dark Lord. The Chosen One with the power to defeat this Dark Lord can use the stone of the Iceni to defeat him. It will take the combined power of the Chosen One and his destined mate to wield the stone of the Iceni. The fire haired mate of the Chosen One shall be touched by the same evil that he himself knows. She will be lost to him for a time, but their love will overcome their separation. Together they will reclaim their bond and use the stone of the Iceni to finally defeat the Dark Lord, the heir of Slytherin."_

A shocked silence followed as those who had not previously heard of the prophecy absorbed the information. Harry nodded at Bill and he shared the information they had gathered with his parents and Professor Dumbledore.

Molly was in shock, how could her baby help defeat You-Know-Who? She looked over at Arthur and saw the shock and horror she was feeling reflected in his eyes.

Albus stared at Harry in horror, what had he done in obliviating Harry? Could he have actually prolonged the war?

"Do you know anything about this prophecy?" Ginny asked.

Albus shook his head. "I've never heard it before. I know you are both upset with me…but please believe I never intended…" he trailed off.

"What did you intend?" Harry asked sharply.

"I beg your pardon?" Albus responded.

"What was your intention in separating me and Ginny? Ron told us you still wanted to keep us apart even after you knew we were together."

Albus had the grace to look ashamed. "I…I made a mistake. I focused on you…as the Chosen One. I know you can defeat Voldemort, Harry. I dismissed your relationship with Ms. Weasley as a summer fling. I thought you would be better served focusing on defeating Voldemort."

Harry felt his anger flare. "I am not an assassin or a weapon. If I can defeat Voldemort, I will certainly do so. If I have to…if I have to give my life to defeat Voldemort, I will do so. I will not stop living until then. I love Ginny, she believes in me and gives me strength in so many ways. By keeping us apart, you may have actually been helping Voldemort."


	16. Confronting the Weasleys pt 2

Hermione sighed as she read the same passage again for the fourth time. As one of Harry's best friends she was used to him going into dangerous situations. During their first year she had sent him into retrieve the Philosophers Stone alone, later she had watched him compete in the Triwizard tournament, and she had seen him head off to confront Professor Snape at the end of last year. No matter how many times she watched him head off into potentially dangerous situations, it never got easier.

Tonks poked her head into the library. "Wotcher, Hermione. The twins and I brought some lunch over, do you want to join us in the kitchen?"

Hermione jumped up and followed Tonks to the kitchen, grateful for the distraction. When she entered, Fred and George were setting out containers of take out on the counter.

"Hermione, we got some Chinese food from this Muggle shop just outside Diagon Alley. We have some egg rolls, spring rolls, sweet and sour pork, Kung Pao chicken, and fried rice. What would you like?" Fred asked.

Hermione surveyed the food spread out in front of her. "This looks great. Did you really go out into Muggle London to buy this?" Hermione placed her choices on her plate and sat at the table.

"What you don't think we could pass as Muggles?" Fred asked

"Sorry, I've just haven't seen many wizards that could easily pass as Muggles," Hermione replied.

One of the twins sat next to her. "So you guys haven't heard anything?"

Hermione shook her head. "I was really hoping we'd hear something by now, but nothing."

"Hermione, they have a lot to talk about. I wouldn't be surprised if they are gone most of the day. Harry said they wouldn't send any message before returning in case they were ambushed after sending a message."

Hermione nodded her head. Her companion started laughing. "You really can't tell us apart can you?"

Hermione blushed madly and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, is it really that obvious? I know I should know the difference but I can't tell."

Tonks laughed when she heard Hermione's statement. "You really can't tell these two apart?" she asked.

Hermione put her head down, her face beet red, as the rest of the table erupted in laughter. Lifting her head she looked straight at Remus. "How do you tell them apart?"

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think it's more their actions than anything else. They look identical. I can tell them apart by the way they act."

Hermione groaned. "That really doesn't help me."

Fred laughed and leaned in close to Hermione his blue eyes sparkling. "You need to watch us over the next few days and see if you can figure it out."

* * *

Albus stared into the fireplace at the Burrow contemplating the revelations of the morning. Rousing himself from his thoughts, he turned to Harry, "What progress have you made in interpreting the prophecy?"

Harry eyed him for a moment. "What do you know about the Iceni Stone?"

"I've never heard of it before," Albus admitted.

"What do you know about Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"Of the founders, Salazar Slytherin is founer I know least about," Albus replied. "He was one of the first know Parselmouth and he was an accomplished Legilimens. His house prizes resourcefulness, determination, cunning and ambition. He was the original proponent of Pureblood supremacy. He was originally from eastern England, I am not sure where."

Harry fixed Albus with a stare. "I think we found an artifact of Slytherin's that might interest you."

"What might that be?" Albus asked curiously.

"A locket. It has been turned into a Horcrux," Harry answered.

Albus's eyes widened. "Harry, I don't believe it is wise to discuss this here."

"I really don't give a damn what you believe. I am tired of the lies and the secrecy. Besides, Charlie, Remus and Hermione were there when Ginny discovered it," Harry replied.

Albus seemed a bit taken aback. "What makes you think it is a Horcrux?"

"I am good at sensing Dark items," Ginny explained. "I found it when Charlie and I were exploring."

"The evil I could sense emanating from the locket made me think it was a Horcrux," Harry told Albus.

Watching the Headmaster, Harry continued, "So does that mean he made more Horcruxes?"

Arthur broke in before Albus could answer. "Wait a minute, what is a Horcrux?"

Harry described a Horcrux for Ginny's parents and Ron, and told them of the two Horcruxes that had already been destroyed. Charlie had already told Bill about the discovery they had made at Grimmauld Place.

Albus closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead as he tried to decide how to answer. "I have not been entirely honest with you, Harry."

Harry stiffened and looked at Albus. "Now what?"

"I knew of three Horcruxes," Albus stated.

"Three?" Harry exclaimed. "What was the third one? Did you destroy it?"

Albus looked uncomfortable. "No, my boy, you destroyed it. It was Tom Riddle's diary."

Ginny paled at that. "What do you mean? His diary…that was his soul possessing me?"

Albus nodded.

Ginny stared at him for a minute than jumped up and ran up the stairs to the bathroom. She had just finished emptying her stomach when Harry arrived. She sat down shakily on the bathroom floor leaning against the tub. Harry conjured up a glass of water and handed it to Ginny. After she rinsed her mouth out, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "His soul? I poured my thoughts and dreams out to his soul? I was possessed by the most evil wizard in the world?"

Harry sat on the floor next to her and pulled her onto his lap. Before he could say anything, Ginny continued, "Does that make me evil?"

Harry kissed her softly before answering, "Gin, you were able to fight him off for almost a year. You were able to keep anyone from being killed. You even threw the diary away at one point. If you were evil, you wouldn't have been able to do that."

Ginny buried her face in his chest; Harry could feel her tears on his shirt. "I love you so much, Ginny. You are a good person. You were just an innocent little girl who got taken in by a much more powerful wizard. I've seen memories of him when he was young. He could be charming and persuasive when he wanted to be. You did nothing wrong."

Harry held her comforting her and rubbing her back. A short time later, Bill appeared in the doorway. "Are you okay, Ginny?"

Ginny nodded, but didn't say anything. "We'll be down in a minute, Bill," Harry said.

After Bill left, Harry tightened his arms around Ginny. "Will you be ok?" he whispered into her hair.

Ginny looked up at him, her eyes still red but without any tears. "If you're with me, I'll be fine."

Harry smiled down at her and kissed her softly. "I'll always be with you."

Harry and Ginny walked down the stairs, hands entwined. Molly looked up when they reached the foot of the stairs. "Ginny, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry. I just got a little overwhelmed. I'm fine now," Ginny replied as she sat at the kitchen table. The family and Albus had migrated into the kitchen while Harry and Ginny were upstairs. Harry glanced down at his watch and was surprised to see it was 2:30.

"Is anyone hungry?" Molly asked.

Seeing the look on Harry's face, Bill intervened. "I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of bringing lunch. I stopped by the new sandwich shop on Diagon Alley and picked up some food."

Harry smiled gratefully at his brother-in-law. He did not want to eat food that had been prepared at the Burrow. At least not right now, there were still too many unknowns. Bill pulled out a big picnic hamper that he had Disillusioned and set inside the door when he had arrived. Harry waved his hand and the table was covered with a tablecloth and plates. Bill nodded his thanks.

Harry looked around the Burrow, only now realizing he had destroyed all the windows. He waved his hand again and replaced all of the windows, he looked at his father-in-law. "Sorry, that tends to happen when I lose my temper."

Arthur shook his head. "Harry, if that is the worst that happens today, I'll be grateful."

Everyone settled around the table and started eating. Harry looked over at Ginny and she nodded, she was ready to hear more. Harry turned back to Albus. "So why didn't you tell me about the diary before?"

"Harry, I didn't know exactly what the diary was when you handed it to me that day. I thought a memory coming out of a diary and possessing a young girl sounded odd, but it wasn't until I researched it some more that I realized it might be a Horcrux. I couldn't tell you because you'd been obliviated," Albus replied.

"So how did you destroy the diary?" Charlie asked Albus.

Albus smiled. "I didn't. Harry did with a Basilisk fang."

"Whoa, really?" Charlie turned to look at Harry.

Harry nodded, "Gin was getting paler and Riddle was getting…more solid. Fawkes had just…" Harry trailed off for a minute, "Let me start again. When I killed the Basilisk, it bit me."

The Weasleys gasped, they hadn't heard this part of the story before.

"I remember pulling the Basilisk fang out of my arm and walking back over towards Ginny," He smiled at her before continuing, "Fawkes came over and sat next to me. He cried in my wound, healing it instantly. Riddle got angry and tried to use my wand against Fawkes, but he flew away. As I said, Ginny was getting paler and Riddle was becoming more solid. I was desperate to stop the process, she was dying."

Ginny kissed him on the cheek and Harry smiled at her before continuing, "Fawkes dropped the diary in my hand and I don't know what made me do it, but I just picked up the fang and stabbed the diary. It kind of…screamed and the shade Riddle vanished. That's when Ginny woke up."

Bill broke the silence. "So a Basilisk fang and the sword of Gryffindor can be used to destroy Horcruxes?" he asked Albus.

"Yes, it had to be something so magically powerful that the Horcrux can't repair itself. I would imagine that something as destructive as Fiendfyre could be used as well, but I wouldn't recommend it," Albus answered.

"Where is the sword of Gryffindor now?" Harry asked.

"It is in my office," Albus replied he hesitated for a moment then added. "You can have it if you would like. It is more yours than mine. You are the one for whom it appeared."

"So did he only make four Horcruxes or are there more out there we should be looking for?" Harry asked.

Albus looked pensive as he answered, "I had thought the number three had attracted him. The numbers three and seven are both very magically powerful. If he didn't make three Horcruxes, he may have made seven."

"Seven?" Harry questioned. "You mean there may be three more out there?"

"Actually I think that would make two more out there. If he split his soul in seven, one part would remain in his body," Albus answered.

"Do you know what they might be?" Ginny asked.

"I am not sure, but as I told Harry last year. Tom Riddle was fascinated with the founders, he used Slytherin's ring and Hufflepuff's cup. I don't believe he used anything of Gryffindor's, the only known artifact is the sword and I don't believe he could have gotten to that." Albus looked at Harry. "Voldemort seems to have unusual control of Nagini. It is possible he used her to create a Horcrux. He seemed to use only murders that were meaningful to him to create the Horcruxes. He used his father's murder to create the first one. What if he was going to use your murder to create the last one? In killing you he thought he would be destroying the one person who could stop him. If he went to Godric's Hollow with the intention of creating a Horcrux, he might have been one short."

Everyone in the room digested what Albus had said. Harry asked, "Can you use an animal? I mean don't they have their own…soul?"

"I would imagine that most animals would not make suitable hosts, but Voldemort has always shown an affinity for snakes. He told me when I first met him that snakes came to find him, to talk to him." Albus replied.

Harry nodded, "So if Nagini is one of the remaining Horcruxes, we need to find something of Ravenclaw's he may have used."

"Yes. That is my thinking as well," Albus replied.

Lunch continued quietly with everyone contemplating the events that had just transpired. As she finished her sandwich, Ginny turned to Albus. "How is it possible that a wizard as powerful as you does not realize when you are hit with a spell? Shouldn't you and my parents have known that you were confounded?"

Albus smiled wearily, "In a duel, I know when spells are being thrown at me. In general I can avoid most spells and charms, but it is possible to sneak up on even the most powerful wizard. Right after the events in the Chamber of Secrets, I was rather emotional as were your parents obviously. It would have been a rather simple matter for someone we…trusted to catch us unaware."

Harry rolled his eyes. "If you mean Snape, just say Snape."

"Harry, I know the evidence is against him, but…"

Harry cut off Albus, he did not want to listen to Albus trying to defend him – not after everything that happened. He turned to Bill. "You can match up magical signatures can't you? With that spell you used earlier?"

"I can match up signatures, but I can't identify who cast it. Do you know a specific spell Snape cast on you? A spell not many others have cast on you?" Bill asked.

"The Cruciatus," Harry answered. Everyone around the table winced at that.

Bill paled but responded, "There is a version of the Incantatio Revelio that will reveal only the Unforgivables cast on a person."

Harry nodded his consent and Bill drew his wand and performed the spell. The air around Harry shimmered briefly before runes started appearing in the air around him.

"Merlin, Harry how many Unforgivables have you had cast on you?" Bill whispered.

As everyone looked at the number of runes that appeared, Ginny paled and reached for Harry's hand. Tears swimming in her eyes as she took in the sheer number of runes.

Ron looking pale under his freckles looked at his brother. "Are those curses that were cast or curses that hit him?"

Harry laughed sardonically, "Curses that hit me."

Molly gasped and reached for Arthur's hand, she felt tears filling her eyes. Her brothers had both been members of the Order of the Phoenix during the first war. She clearly remembered when they had come home after Gideon had been hit with the Cruciatus. It had taken him days to recover and he was twenty-five years old at the time. Harry had just turned seventeen and had been hit with multiple Unforgivables.

Unlike the earlier runes which were colorful, these runes were dark. The centres were a dark crimson with black around the edges. They looked like macabre drops of blood suspended in the air. The darkest rune was almost entirely black with strands of crimson shot through the middle, it looked evil and decayed.

Bill eyed that rune with disgust and a touch of awe. Pointing to that rune he said, "That is the Avada Kedavra. I've seen pictures of it, but I've never seen it in person." With a wave of his wand he separated half a dozen other runes. "Those were all the Unforgivables cast on you by Voldemort. Using the Avada, I can detect his signature." Bill shivered. "He has a very powerful magical signature."

There were still almost two dozen runes in the air around Harry, Bill separated ten more runes. "These are the Imperius curse. Do you know who cast them on you Harry? Most of them were cast by one person."

Harry nodded. "That would be the fake Moody or Barty Crouch, Jr."

"What do you mean?" Albus interjected. "Why would Barty Crouch have cast so many Imperius curses on you?"

Harry and Ron exchanged a bemused look. "He taught us about the Unforgivables," Harry explained. "He cast the Imperius on all of us, so we would know what it was like."

"Harry was the only one who could even partially throw it off the first time," Ron interjected. "Moody put him under what like four times that first lesson until Harry could throw it off completely."

Albus closed his eyes.

"You didn't know about this?" Molly asked sharply.

"I knew he was planning to go over the Unforgivables and I knew he would be demonstrating them using spiders, but he never said anything about casting them on students," Albus replied.

Bill separated the runes that represented the Imperius curses cast by the fake Moody. That left three more runes representing the Imperius curse.

"Those would be cast by Lucius Malfoy or Bellatrix Lestrange," Harry said pointing to the three remaining Imperius curse runes.

Bill nodded and separated most of the remaining runes out leaving only three runes. "I've separated the spells cast by Malfoy and Bellatrix. Snape's must be one of the last three."

Of the three remaining curses one was relatively dark, while the other two were much lighter. One was barely visible at all. Harry pointed to the barely visible one, "That is probably Draco's, his Cruciatus was not very powerful."

Bill nodded and pointed the other lighter one. "This must be Snape's it is the most recent one cast." Bill frowned as he ran his wand over the rune, turning to the other runes he scanned them as well. He turned back to Harry dismay written on his face. "It's not him or Lucius or Bellatrix. Someone else cast that spell"

Harry stared at him in confusion. "Who could it have been?"

Albus stood and examined the magical signatures of the shimmering runes. "He is right. Someone else cast the spells that blocked the bond and the spells cast on Molly, Arthur, and myself."

"How is that possible?" Arthur asked. "Wouldn't the spell have been cast while we were at Hogwarts with Ginny?"

Albus looked as lost and confused as the rest of them. "I would have assumed so. I am at something of a loss. It would make sense that the soul bond would have started to form soon after he saved her life. A block would need to be placed almost immediately."

"Who knew what really happened?" Harry asked. He glared at Albus. "You lied and manipulated almost everyone so no one really remembered what happened. Whoever did this knew that Ginny was taken into the chamber and I rescued her. Who knew?"

Albus looked helplessly at Harry. "I don't know."

They had retired to the sitting room and were reviewing the information they had gathered thus far. Ginny got up to go into the kitchen. Molly entered the kitchen as Ginny was pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"Ginny," Molly said, "We need to talk."

"That is what we have been doing mother, talking," Ginny replied.

"Ginny, we were so worried about you. You disappeared and we had no idea where you were. Couldn't you have let us know you were safe?" Molly said.

Ginny just looked at her mother for a moment. "Seriously, Mum. I had just found out that you had agreed to have me obliviated and lied to me years. Why would I contact you?"

"Ginny, I…I never meant for you to get hurt; that is what we were trying to prevent. Can you understand that?" Molly asked.

Ginny looked out the window at the familiar view she had grown up with and felt a surge of anger that this had been taken away from her. "I understand that you did what you thought was best, but Mum – it was not what was best for me." Ginny turned to face her mother. "I love Beauxbatons, I've had a great time there and I've made some amazing friends, but I should have been with my family. I have spent so much time in France, you've encouraged me to spend time there, time away from here. My first Christmas at Beauxbatons – it was magical and beautiful. Aimee and I had such a great time, but I cried myself to sleep that night because I missed everyone so much." Ginny slammed her used cup into the sink, it shattered on impact. Ginny impatiently repaired the cup before turning back to her mother.

"If everything had gone according to your plan, I wouldn't have even come home this summer. Doesn't that seem wrong to you?"

"Ginny, there is a war going on. I wanted you out of harm's way. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes, Mum, there is a war going on, a war I am destined to help end," Ginny replied.

Molly tried to control her anger. "Prophecies are not written in stone, Ginny. There are thousands of prophecies that go unfulfilled. You don't need to do anything."

Ginny gave her mother an incredulous look. "I don't need to do anything? Harry needs me. I can't abandon him."

"Ginny, you are fifteen years old. You belong in school, not cavorting around with a seventeen year old with a deadly enemy," Molly shot back.

"Cavorting? Mother, I AM HIS WIFE!" Ginny responded her anger building.

"How can you be his wife? You are still in school. You should go back to school and if you still feel the same way when you finish school, than you can consider getting married. I know these people have convinced you that you have a responsibility to him, but how is that possible? You are both too young."

"Have you even been listening to the conversation? Harry and I are soul bonded, by law we are considered adults and we are married." Ginny's eyes were flashing. She glared at her mother, "And trust me our marriage has been consummated."

"GINEVRA!"

"What mother?"

"Stop acting like a child!"

"I am not a child. I am almost sixteen years old. You need to accept the fact that Harry and I are married and we will be together," Ginny responded.

"How?" Molly asked, "How will you be together? In case you don't recall you go to different schools. Where will you go?"

"We haven't worked all of that out yet, but we will," Ginny replied.

"Yes, I can see you really planned this really well. Do you even know where you will live or how you will support yourself?"

"Harry has a house, he also has plenty of money. We don't have a really detailed plan, we hadn't planned on becoming soul bonded," Ginny answered. "But you need to understand, we are in love and we will be together. We even went through a bonding ceremony."

"Yes, I read about it in the paper," Molly shot back.

Ginny threw her hands up the in the air. "Make up your mind! Are you mad we are married or mad you weren't invited to the ceremony?"

"Both!" Molly replied, much of her anger fleeing. She sat down at the table and gestured for Ginny to sit down with her. "I'm sorry Ginny. I wanted so much to do what was best for you. When you started at Beauxbatons, I had nightmares every week. Do you remember how many letters I wrote in your first year there?"

Ginny felt her anger ebbing away, she laughed, "Poor Errol, I think he only lasted a month."

Molly smiled, "Poor Errol, we got him when Bill first went away to Hogwarts. He was a good owl, but he didn't last past the first two weeks. It took him days to return from France, he was exhausted. We got Aston that week."

Looking at her daughter, Molly reached out and covered Ginny's hand. "I love you, Ginny. Please don't forget that."

"I know you love me and I love you, too." Ginny sighed. "But that doesn't give you the right to…run my life. I love Harry and I am his wife. No we haven't decided what we are going to do about school, but we will. Harry and I will decide what we are going to do, not you."

Harry looked up when he felt Ginny's anger spike through their bond, the raised voices could be heard through the kitchen door. Bill followed Harry's gaze. "Don't worry, Mum and Ginny tend to fight a lot. Usually once they yell through everything, they're fine. This was inevitable."

Arthur nodded. "Molly's been building up to this for days. They'll be fine."

Harry eyed the door dubiously. "She won't hurt her will she?"

Arthur looked shocked. "No, of course not. They get a bit loud, but that's all."

Further conversation was cut off when Ginny returned to the sitting room. She turned to her father. "Daddy, I wanted to get some things from my room. Is that all right?"

Arthur nodded, "Of course dear, take whatever you would like."

Ginny gestured to Harry. "Come on, love. Help me."

Obediently, Harry followed Ginny up the stairs, she stopped on the first floor landing and opened the door. Harry looked around curiously, he'd never been in here before. It was small, but bright. The walls were painted a soft yellow color, there were posters on the walls one of the Weird Sisters and one of the Holyhead Harpies. There was a desk under a large window and an old-fashioned wardrobe against the opposite wall, against the wall adjacent to the window was a single bed. It was covered with an old-fashioned patchwork quilt and a stuffed bear sitting on top of it. Harry smiled as he looked around the room. "This is nice."

Ginny smiled, "I like my new room better."

Harry laughed and walked over to the bed, he picked up the bear. "Is this a friend of yours?"

Ginny looked offended as she walked over and took the bear from his hand. "This is Mr. Bear. I got him for my very first Christmas. The first couple of years I took him to Beauxbatons, but then I thought I was getting too old to take my bear to school."

Harry laughed as he kissed her. "That is so cute."

He sat on the bed and ran his hand over the quilt, the square patches were made up of all different colors and materials. Ginny smiled as she looked at the quilt. "My mum made this. She saved up all kinds of scraps of cloth to make this." Ginny touched a white square, "This is from Mum's wedding gown." She touched a soft pink square, "This is from my baby blanket when I was little. There is so much of my history here - my school robes, my favorite outfit when I was little, my Quidditch robes, there are so many things my mum saved over the years. She gave this to me for my thirteenth birthday."

"It's beautiful," Harry said as he watched Ginny explain what the squares meant. "It's great that you have something so full of your history."

Ginny gave a sad smile. "I wonder if that's why she made it for me, to make up for taking part of that history away. I don't even know what to think anymore, there are so many things that we don't know. So many lies, so many spells being cast – but I just keep coming back to the fact that they agreed to obliviate me. There is something so wrong about that. That's part of what makes all of this so…aggravating and heartbreaking. I guess you heard me and my mum arguing downstairs."

Harry nodded as she sat down next to him. "My mum and I have always argued, one of us would fly off the handle, but we never argued for long," Ginny explained. "She was just going on about how we couldn't be married because we were too young."

Ginny laughed. "She even tried to talk me into waiting until we're out of school and see if we still feel the same way."

"What?" Harry exclaimed.

Ginny leaned into him. "She doesn't understand. You are my world, we are linked in a way she can't understand. I told her I love you and we are married and we will be together. It will take her a while to accept it, but I really don't care. It's her own fault she wasn't at our bonding ceremony."

Harry kissed her softly. "I'm sorry, love. I wish you didn't have all of this strife. Remus is my only family and I know he is one hundred percent behind me."

Ginny smiled as she placed her hand on his cheek. "It's not your fault, love. I know that most of my brothers are there for me. My dad and Ron are getting there. It will take my mum the longest."

Ginny kissed him before she stood and walked over the wardrobe. "Let's get this stuff and go home."

Harry watched Ginny pull open her wardrobe and open the drawers. As she started taking things out of the drawers, Harry conjured up a duffle bag for her.

She smiled, "Thanks, love."

"What can I do to help?" he asked.

She gestured to the desk sitting against the wall. "Can you just box up that stuff? I don't want to go through it now, we can just box it up and take it home."

Working together, they boxed up the contents of her childhood bedroom and Harry sent the boxes onto Grimmauld Place. Returning downstairs, Ginny turned to her parents, "We're going to be heading back."

Molly opened her mouth, but Arthur cut across her before she could speak, "Thank you both for coming and listening to us."

Ginny looked at her father for a moment before throwing herself into his arms. "I love you, Daddy."

Arthur held his daughter in his arms and kissed her on the cheek. "Will you let us celebrate your birthday with you?"

"I'm sure we can work something out," Ginny replied.

As Harry and Ginny got ready to leave, Bill told them, "I want to talk to Mum and Dad, I'll be by for dinner."

When Harry and Ginny arrived back at Grimmauld Place, all was quiet.

"Hermione and Remus must be up in the library," Harry stated looking around the entry way.

Ginny bit her lip as she looked around, "I don't really want to talk to anyone, do you mind if I go upstairs?"

Harry kissed her before sending her upstairs. "I'll go let Hermione and Remus know we're back."

Harry watched Ginny make her way upstairs before he set off for the library. Hermione was sitting at the table with two books open in front of her, she was making notes on a sheet of parchment in front of her. Harry could see a stack of notes next to her, so he assumed her day was productive. Remus was sitting and reading in an armchair near the fireplace, a small table next to him held a small stack of books.

"We're back," Harry said announcing his presence.

"Harry!" Hermione jumped up and hugged him. "Where's Ginny? How did it go? Are Bill and Charlie back, too?"

Harry laughed as he hugged Hermione. "We're fine. Ginny's upstairs, I think she's a little worn out. It was…exhausting, honestly."

Harry dropped into the chair opposite of Remus. "We have a few more questions. Bill can give you all the details, but it turns out it wasn't Dumbledore who blocked our bond. Someone else blocked our bond and cast some sort of confundus charm on Dumbledore and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley so they all thought it was a good idea to keep me and Gin apart."

"Severus?" Remus asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, Bill did some kind of charm to detect the charms that were cast on us and it wasn't Snape."

"So, who did this?" Hermione asked.

"We don't know," Harry replied, "and there's more."

Harry summarized the discussion about the Horcruxes. Remus and Hermione looked horrified. "Is Ginny okay?" Hermione asked.

"I think so. She was pretty upset, but I think she'll be okay," Harry replied.

"Bill and Charlie stayed to talk to their parents, they should be back soon." Harry stood up, "I'm going to go check on Gin."

Harry took the stairs two at a time, he knocked softly on the door to their room. He entered to find the room dark, Ginny had obviously drawn the curtains. He walked quietly up to the bed, Ginny was sleeping. Harry sat down on the bed and kicked off his shoes.

Ginny was laying on her side, her hair fanned out around her. She had taken off her jeans and was sleeping in her tank top and knickers. Harry smiled, he stripped off his shirt and jeans and climbed into bed. He slid under the covers and wrapped his arms around her. Ginny murmured slightly and settled into his arms. Within minutes they were both asleep.

* * *

After Harry and Ginny left, Bill turned to Albus. "We need to talk."

Albus looked at Bill curiously. "Of course, do we need to speak privately?

Bill exchanged a quick glance with Charlie. "No, I think everyone needs to hear what I have to say."

Molly bustled around preparing tea while everyone gathered around the table.

"Is there a reason you never checked on Harry?" Bill asked.

Albus looked at Bill in surprise, whatever he had expected Bill to say, this was not it. "Check on him?" he asked, "What do you mean?"

"You dumped a defenseless orphaned baby in a very hostile environment. His relatives hated magic and anything to do with magic. Did you even check on him to make sure he was doing okay?" Bill asked.

Arthur looked at his son curiously. "What are you talking about? Did Harry say something?"

Bill took a deep breath. "I want to make it clear that I am only telling you this because you need to know what you have done. Harry is an extraordinary young man, he has been through so much. He could easily be bitter and angry, but he is not. I have been watching Harry with Ginny over the past week. He loves her so much, he treats her so well. I truly could not ask for a better partner for my sister. So what I am saying right now, I am saying as Harry's older brother. Did you ever bother to check on him?"

Molly looked uneasily around the table as she set the tea service on the table. She silently began to pour tea as Bill waited for Albus's answer.

"I arranged for Arabella Figg to move in a few blocks from Harry and his relatives. The ministry has always kept a close eye on the magical people living close to Harry. Arabella is a squib, so the ministry did not register her. She used to watch him when his relatives where going out. She said he was quiet and shy, but well mannered. I did not see any reason to check further. I was afraid if I showed too much interest in him, some of the remaining Death Eaters might track him down," Albus replied.

Bill shook his head. "Do you know where he slept?"

"He had his room upstairs," Ron broke in, "the one with the bars on the windows. There were three or four locks on the door and a little flap on the door so they could slide food into the room."

"What?" Molly exclaimed. "I thought you boys were joking about that, playing it up so you wouldn't get in trouble."

"That was where he slept after he got his Hogwarts letter and his relatives were afraid they were being watched. Before that, he slept in a cupboard under the stairs. A cupboard! He told me about the spiders he would watch when he would be locked in there for days on end. Did you know he was routinely beaten – and then denied medical care?" Bill was pacing by this time and glaring at Albus. "You were so busy protecting him from Death Eaters, who was protecting him from his relatives?"


	17. Harry's Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Notice Me Not charm is one that has floated around fan fiction for a while. In my mind, it is a low level charm meant to distract, but it is not a permanent charm. It's ideal for hiding small items for a short time.

Arthur bid Albus a good evening as the older wizard headed back to Hogwarts. Arthur thought he had never seen Albus as shaken as he had been by today's revelations. It had been a very emotional afternoon.

Arthur turned to his oldest son, "Bill, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Bill followed his father out into the garden. "First, I would like to thank you for all the support and love you have shown your sister over the past few weeks. I will freely admit we made a bad decision when we agreed to obliviate your sister and I know it will take time before any of you will trust us again. I am very sorry for what we did not only to Ginny, but to all of you boys as well."

Bill gazed thoughtfully at his father. "I know you had good intentions and I know you love all of us. I just wish this mess had never happened."

Arthur smiled humorlessly. "Trust me, son, so do I."

Arthur wandered over towards the fence looking out over the orchard where the kids usually played Quidditch. "Bill, I was wondering…I would like to go to Privet Drive. I know his relatives aren't there, but I need to see for myself where they kept him. I am so angry with myself. I was in that house several times picking him up, I saw how thin he was at the beginning of each school year, but I never did anything."

Arthur turned his tortured gaze on his son. "How did this all happen?"

"If we are going, we need one other person," Bill said. "I'll be right back."

Arthur watched in silence as his son Apparated away, returning within moments with Remus Lupin.

"Remus."

"Arthur." Remus cautiously greeted the Weasley patriarch. "Bill tells me you are planning a trip."

Arthur nodded, "I need to see for myself where they kept him."

Remus nodded, "Let's go."

In the blink of an eye the three wizards Apparated into the back yard of the Dursley home. After Bill dismantled the protective charms they had placed on the house, Remus led the way into the kitchen. It was clean and spotless, as Petunia had left it. Most of the furniture was still there, but there were no pictures or other personal items. When Tonks had relocated the Dursleys, she'd cast a stasis charm so it remained dust free.

"Even with everything that they did, he still wanted to make sure they were out of harm's way," Remus said as they entered the house. "I don't think I could be that forgiving."

Bill stopped before the cupboard under the stairs. Taking a deep breath he opened the door. "Merlin," he breathed as he looked around the cramped space. It was crammed full of cleaning supplies, shoes and umbrellas. It didn't seem possible that a young boy could be kept here.

 _"Lumos."_ Remus lit his wand and look around his godson's boyhood room. He saw several spiders flee out of the light as he looked around. He noticed the lock on the door and felt a surge of anger towards the Dursleys.

Arthur took his turn looking around feeling sick to his stomach that anyone would be shut in such a tiny cramped space. Remus led the way up the stairs to Harry's bedroom. There were three locks on the outside of the door and a cat flap at the bottom of the door.

"He said that when he was in trouble, they would feed him through the flap only letting him out once or twice a day." Bill's voice sounded loud in the stillness of the house.

Remus opened the door, it was a small bedroom furnished with cheap second hand furniture. There was a single bed, a desk, and an old wardrobe in the room. On the shelves of the room were old broken toys and forgotten books. Remus could see in one corner of the room where Harry had stacked his old school books. A small pile of old school and Quidditch robes lay next to them. Harry had obviously emptied his school trunk before leaving. In the closet was a pile of old clothes that Remus recognized as the hand-me-downs Harry had been forced to wear for years. In a burst of anger, Remus set fire to the clothes, careful not to let the fire burn anything else.

Arthur and Bill looked up in surprise when the fire erupted in the closet. Remus looked over at them. "The rags they forced him to wear," was the only explanation he gave.

Remus walked out into the corridor and looked into the other bedrooms. Dudley's bedroom stood in stark contrast to Harry's. It was nicely furnished with a large queen sized bed, a desk with a computer and a wardrobe with a television set. The floor was carpeted and the walls were adorned with pictures of rock bands and boxers. Looking around this room, Remus could easily imagine a mother lovingly picking out furnishings and painting the walls. There was a guest bedroom that was neatly furnished and the master bedroom at the end of the hall. Except for Harry's room, every room was neat and clean and lovingly decorated. Remus growled.

Bill wandered down the hall and stopped in front of the pull down steps that led to the attic. He pulled the steps down and ventured up into the attic. Even up in the attic, Petunia Dursley's touch was evident – all of the boxes were neatly stacked and labeled. Bill walked the length of the attic looking at the boxes until he reached the back of the attic.

"Dad, Remus, come up here," Bill yelled down the attic steps. As the other two men joined him, Bill pulled out boxes to uncover the box he had spied at the back of the attic labeled _'Lily.'_

As Bill pulled the box forward, he saw next to it a small trunk with the initials _'L.E.'_ engraved on the side. Remus gasped and pulled the trunk out of the shadows.

"This was Lily's trunk. I recognize it from school," Remus told the others.

Arthur peered around at the piles of boxes, he didn't see anything else that might belong to Harry. Turning to the other two he said, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Albus sat at his desk and stared sightlessly out the window, he had left the Burrow shortly after Bill's revelations. As he had since the fight with Severus, Albus felt every bit of his age. He could recall with clarity the moment he got the terrible news about James and Lily Potter. When he received the message that the Dark Mark was seen over Godric's Hollow, Albus had sent Hagrid out right away.

Hagrid had recounted for him on many occasions how he had retrieved Harry out of the demolished wreck of a house before the Muggles started swarming all over the place. When Albus realized the import of what had happened, Harry surviving the Avada Kedavra, Lily sacrificing herself for her son, he had decided the safest place would be with Harry's only living relatives. He had placed Arabella Figg close to Harry and he was ashamed to admit, put Harry out of his mind. Arabella had submitted yearly reports and admittedly his relatives did not seem very nice, but Harry was alive and hidden from the magical world.

When Harry had first come to Hogwarts, Albus had been amazed at the raw power he detected from Harry. While not the top student, Harry did relatively well. He was an amazing flyer and Albus was happy to waive the ban on first years owning brooms to let Harry join the Gryffindor Quidditch team when Minerva asked. When Harry was able to overcome all of the protections surrounding the Philosopher's stone to protect it from Voldemort, Albus knew that Harry would one day truly be capable of defeating Voldemort once and for all. Albus had decided to bind Harry's powers in an effort to allow him some semblance of normalcy and to hide Harry's full potential from the magical world.

The events of Harry's second year had shaken Albus to the core. He had foolishly imagined that he was safe in his corner of the world, molding the next generation of wizards. The realization that he could be so easily be ousted from Hogwarts was shocking. It was probably this more than anything that led him to agree to the charms on the students. He had feared that if the parents realized what had happened, they would not send their children back to Hogwarts.

His suggestion that Harry and Ginny be obliviated had been made for two reasons - he really did think it best for Ginny and he had wanted to separate Harry and Ginny. He was concerned about their insistence upon seeing each other. Had some dark magic been wrought upon them in that chamber? He had never even considered a soul bond, after all there hadn't been a soul bonded couple in such a long time and they were so young. He also had not wanted Harry distracted from his destiny.

Albus could still recall his own love affair from his disastrous youth. He had let his infatuation with Gellert Grindelwald cloud his judgment and it had blinded him to Gellert's dark tendencies. He had not wanted to same to happen to Harry. Albus watched Harry carefully during his years at Hogwarts. He had seen the way Harry covertly watched Ginny during her first year and Albus had been glad to separate any possible distraction for Harry. Harry's infatuation with Cho Chang and his brief relationship with Susan Bones had not concerned Albus. He did not sense the emotional entanglement in them that he had between Harry and Ginny.

The realization that he tried to stop the very relationship that might destroy Voldemort once and for all was shocking. As he had told Harry, his mistakes tended to much greater than others.

* * *

Bill, Remus and Charlie arrived back at Grimmauld place in the early evening. Tonks, Hermione and the twins were waiting for them. Bill and Charlie recounted the confrontation between his parents, Dumbledore and Harry and Ginny. They spoke for almost thirty minutes recounting the events of the day.

When he finished, Hermione asked, "You are sure it wasn't Professor Snape?"

Bill smiled as he shook his head. "No. Harry thought so as well, but the signature was totally different."

"The sight of that Avada Kedavra rune hanging in mid air was one of the most horrifying things I've ever seen," Charlie said. "It really…I don't know brought home to me what he's been through. He's had six or seven unforgivable cast upon him by You-Know-Who himself. That is just unbelievable."

Fred looked at his older brothers. "Do you think that Mum will come around?"

Bill and Charlie exchanged a look. "I think Mum is starting to realize that Ginny is not a little girl anymore, but it will take her a while to accept everything that's happened. Ginny is still pretty mad at Mum, they had a huge fight in the kitchen. I don't know…I don't know what will happen. I think Harry is more upset on Ginny's behalf than for himself. If he thinks that she will hurt Ginny again, I don't know what he would do."

Remus chimed in, "I think he's more upset with Dumbledore than anymore else. He trusted Albus to help him and Albus betrayed that trust. Harry has a very forgiving nature, but he…I don't know that Albus will ever be able to regain Harry's trust."

"So where did you and Remus go?" Tonks asked Bill.

"Privet Drive," he replied. "My dad wanted to see for himself where Harry had…been kept as a child."

Remus got up and poured himself a shot of fire whiskey and handed a shot to Bill. "It was horrible. I keep thinking that anything would have been better than that place. The difference between what he was given and what his cousin had was unbelievable." Remus downed another shot before continuing, "When Sirius ran away from this place, he was sixteen years old. I still don't know all of the details, I just know he showed up at James's place one night. The Potters didn't even bat an eye, they set him up in a room near James. You couldn't tell just by looking at the furnishings who was their own child."

Remus got up and started pacing. "I can't believe we left him there for so long. For some reason, I assumed that Albus knew what he was doing. I don't any more. I always assumed that it would be Albus who would destroy Voldemort once and for all. Now I know it will be Harry and I firmly believe he will be able to do it."

* * *

"Where is the boy?" Harry heard the high cruel voice coming from his mouth. "How come no one knows where the boy is?"

On the floor in front of him, a dozen Death Eaters knelt at his feet. Bellatrix Lestrange looked up. "Master, he has not been seen since the Dementor attack. We believe he is under the Fidelius with the werewolf, Remus Lupin."

"Yes, I've heard about him. I believe your niece is dating him?" Harry laughed at Bellatrix's discomfort, his followers joining him in jeering at one of his favorite Death Eaters.

"She is no niece of mine," Bellatrix spat. "I will teach her to mix with lower breeds."

Harry glared at his followers and they instantly became silent.

"What about the girl?"

Lucius Malfoy looked up. "We believe she is with him, that fool Scrimgeour played his hand too early. Her family home seems to have been placed under Fidelius, we cannot find that either."

Harry looked coldly at his followers, his long white fingers twirled his wand as he looked for some good news.

"My lord," Bellatrix spoke up, "Her brother is getting married next week in France. We can attack the wedding and capture Potter."

Harry thought it over. "Bellatrix, Lucius, you will lead the assault."

An adoring smile lit Bellatrix's face. "Yes, my Lord."

"Oh, and Bella," Harry called, _"Cruicio!"_

Harry woke up screaming, his head felt like it was split in two, the pain was blinding. He could vaguely hear Ginny calling his name, he rolled over and vomited over the edge of the bed. The door burst open, Bill and Remus were the first through the door.

Remus made his way to Harry's side, he helped him sit up. Harry leaned shakily against his godfather. Remus vanished the pile of sick on the floor and smoothed back Harry's sweat drenched hair. Bill sat on the edge of the bed next to Ginny, who was sitting up next to her husband. Ginny conjured up a glass of water and handed it to her husband. He smiled weakly and took a sip.

Looking at Bill, Harry said, "Voldemort is planning to attack your wedding."

"What?" Bill and Ginny both exclaimed.

"He was…there was a meeting. Voldemort, he was upset that they couldn't find me. He…they plan to attack the wedding to get to me." Harry turned to Remus, "He knows about you and Tonks. Bellatrix…she is…I think she is going to go after Tonks."

Harry collapsed back on the bed, he felt weak and shaky. He could feel everyone staring at him, he wished everyone except Ginny would leave, he hated feeling like the freak his relatives always told him he was. He could vaguely hear Hermione whispering to Bill and Charlie explaining his connection to Voldemort, his ability to share Voldemort's thoughts. Harry rolled over and buried his head in his pillow. He felt Ginny move over him running her hands through his hair and occasionally brushing a kiss on the top of his head. The last thing he heard before he fell back asleep was Ginny's whispered, "I love you."

* * *

Harry woke slowly, his head was pounding and his body ached as if he'd been working out for twenty-four hours straight. His mouth felt wooly and full of cotton, he tried to swallow but his throat was so dry he couldn't. Lifting his pounding head off his pillow he squinted at the bedside table, he reached out for his glasses. Putting on his glasses, he looked around the room.

At his movement, Ginny got up from the desk where she had been writing. "Are you okay, love?"

Ginny walked over to the bed as Harry sat up, he conjured up a glass of water and took a sip. Ginny slipped her arms around his neck as he buried his face in her chest. She ran her hands through his hair and kissed him on top of the head. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been run over by a Horntail, I even have dragon breath," he mumbled into her chest. He looked up at her. "How bad was it?"

Ginny cupped his cheek with her hand before answering. "It was pretty bad. Do you remember what you told us?"

Harry grimaced. "Voldemort was looking for me and was furious when they couldn't tell him where I was." He looked up with alarm. "The wedding – did Bill-"

"He's getting ready to leave for France. He's talking about moving the wedding to the Burrow," Ginny reassured him.

"What about Tonks?" Harry asked. "Bellatrix seemed really anxious to get her."

"She's taking a leave from the Ministry, Kingsley helped her push through the paperwork through," Ginny answered.

Harry let out a relieved sigh. "I hate sharing his mind, but if some good comes of it I guess it is not all bad."

Harry stood up and wrapped his arms around Ginny, he buried his head in her hair. "I'm going to get cleaned up. Is there any headache potion around? My head is killing me."

Ginny kissed him on the cheek and pushed him towards the bathroom. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

As the water ran down his back, he started feeling a little better. Finishing his shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and brushed his teeth. As he walked into the bedroom, Ginny was coming back with his headache potion.

"You look better," she commented as she handed him the potion.

Harry grimaced as he swallowed the sour potion. "Why can't they make these taste any better?"

Ginny laughed as she took the empty vial from him. "Better now?"

Harry nodded and leaned down to kiss her. As Ginny started to deepen the kiss, Harry threaded one hand through her curls and pulled her closer with the other. Harry broke the kiss briefly to pull her shirt over her head, he ran his hands down her back and unsnapped her bra. Ginny shrugged out of her bra and ran her hand up his chest as Harry unsnapped her shorts. Ginny laughed as she spun away from him, she shimmed out of her shorts and knickers and beckoned him closer. When Harry got close, Ginny pulled his towel off. He growled and grabbed her, he lifted her up and threw her on the bed. Ginny laughed and pretended to try to escape.

Harry dove after her and pinned her down on the bed. He gazed down at her, getting lost in her beautiful brown eyes. "I love you, Ginny."

He kissed her deeply and poured all of his love into his kiss. He pressed down, grinding against her as his hands wandered down her body. He kissed his way down to her breasts before taking the tip of one in his mouth. Ginny arched her back and ran her hands down his back. He looked up at her. "You are so beautiful."

Ginny pulled him up and kissed him as he entered her in one thrust.

Afterwards Harry started to roll over, but Ginny stopped him. "Stay like that, I like the feel of you against me."

Harry smiled into her hair. "I might crush you."

Ginny just smiled and ran her hands down his back. "I love you, Harry."

Harry ambled downstairs some time later, Remus looked up when he entered the kitchen.

"Hey, cub. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I had a pretty bad headache when I woke up, but it's gone now," Harry replied, he flushed a little as he thought about the previous night. "Sorry for waking you like that, Remus. I haven't had…I don't know what to call it exactly…a dream…well anyway I haven't had one that bad in a long time."

Remus reached out and gripped his godson's arm. "Harry, we are your family, we are here to help you."

Harry smiled, "Thanks."

Harry helped himself to some fruit and yogurt and poured a cup of coffee. "Gin said that Bill went to France," Harry said to Remus.

"Yeah, Arthur arranged for him to floo to the French Ministry of Magic this morning," Remus replied. "Bill was thinking that they could move the wedding to the Burrow. It is under a lot of magical protection so it should hold."

"Harry, last night Bill, Arthur and I went to Privet Drive."

Harry turned to look at his godfather. "Why? There's no one there."

Remus looked down at the table for a moment. "Bill shared some of what you told us with his parents and Dumbledore last night."

Harry paled at the thought of so many people knowing about his past. "Why would he do that? I didn't want people to know."

"I know, but Bill felt that someone needed to be held accountable for what happened to you. I agree with him. Molly, Arthur, and Albus need to know that there are consequences to their actions," Remus replied.

Harry felt a wave of shame run through him, he had never wanted anyone to know about his childhood. "So why go to Privet Drive?"

"Arthur wanted to see for himself where they…kept you. Merlin, Harry I am so sorry. I…you never should have been put with them. That cupboard was tiny."

Ginny who had felt Harry's unsettled emotions, entered the kitchen in time to hear Remus's comment.

Harry looked up and held a hand out to her, she came and sat next to Harry offering him support. "I never knew any better. It was tiny, but no one else ever came in, that was a good thing."

"Arthur was really shaken seeing how tiny that cupboard was and the number of locks on your door. Did they lock you in often?" Remus asked.

Harry was tracing a pattern on Ginny's hand with his thumb.

"Mostly just after Dobby visited, Uncle Vernon was so angry that he couldn't make his deal. They put bars on the windows, locks on the door, and the cat flap to feed me. They let me out twice a day so I could go to the bathroom. But it really isn't that different from when I was in my cupboard. If they got mad at me, they would just lock me in there for a few days or sometimes up to a week," Harry answered.

"They locked you in that tiny cupboard?" Remus was getting angrier by the minute. The stories Harry had told them a few days earlier seemed much more real after seeing where they took place.

Harry didn't answer, but pulled Ginny closer. Remus tried to calm himself, the last thing he wanted was to upset Harry.

"Bill found something last night I thought you might like to see," Remus told Harry.

"What?" Harry asked.

"If you're done eating I'll show you now."

Harry and Ginny stood and followed Remus up to the drawing room. "You two were already in bed last night, so we just brought the stuff here. We don't use this room very much."

Harry looked around curiously, there was a box labeled _'Lily'_ and a small trunk. "That was your mother's school trunk. We found that and the other box in the attic," Remus explained.

Harry nodded to show he heard, but most of his attention was focused on the box. He walked over and lifted the lid. Inside was a large basket lined with a blue and white baby blanket, Harry lifted it out and set it on the floor. Harry, Ginny, and Remus sank down onto the floor and examined the basket.

"Merlin, that must be the basket they left you in," Remus whispered.

Harry reached inside the box and pulled out a letter and a black stuffed dog. Remus smiled when he saw the dog. "Padfoot."

Ginny reached out for the dog. "He named his dog Padfoot?"

Remus chuckled, "Sirius got it for Harry when he was tiny, only a few months old. It really does look a lot like Sirius's Animagus form. It just seemed natural to call him Padfoot. Harry wouldn't go to sleep without him."

Ginny turned the stuffed animal over, she gasped. "What is it, Gin?" Harry asked.

Ginny held out the dog, on the back near the tail was the impression of a child's handprint almost burned into the fur.

Remus gasped, "Merlin, you must have been holding this when…when the Avada Kedavra hit you."

Harry reached out and took the dog and looked at the handprint, he traced it with his fingers. He looked up at Remus. "It is safe, right? The curse didn't get absorbed by the animal did it?"

Remus pulled out his wand and checked with dog. "No, it's safe. I think you absorbed the entire curse."

Harry laughed and opened the letter, the smile slid off his face as he read the letter. He read it through twice then handed it to Ginny.

_Dear Mrs. Dursley,_

_I am writing to inform you of the death of your sister, Lily and her husband, James. Lily and James were killed by a Dark Wizard, Lord Voldemort._

_Lord Voldemort attempted to kill your nephew, Harry, but thankfully was unable to do so. Your sister sacrificed her life for her son. In doing so she provided an ancient protection to her son. Lord Voldemort was gravely injured in the attack, some say possibly killed although I don't believe that. His followers are still around and I fear that Harry is still in danger._

_I am entrusting him into your care. By taking him into your home, you will be sealing the protection your sister placed upon him. As long as he calls your house home, those who seek to harm him will not be able to reach him there. This protection also applies to you, those who may seek to retaliate against Lily's sister will not be able to reach you._

_Once you take him into your home, the protection will activate._

_Thank you and my condolences on your loss,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"He thought this was a sufficient explanation?" Ginny asked incredulously. "This letter and he never checked up on him or anything."

Harry looked up at her. "It's okay, baby. I don't need to have anything to do with them. I have a new family now."

Ginny smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Harry turned to his mother's trunk, it was a small dark green metal trunk with a lily embossed in the lid. The initials _'L.E.'_ were engraved under the lily. The trunk did not appear to be locked in any fashion. He cautiously reached over and opened the lid. On the inside of the lid was another embossed lily.

On the top was a note from Lily to her sister.

_Petunia,_

_James and I will be going into hiding next week. I can't really explain where we are going or why, but we will be out of touch for a while. I was hoping you wouldn't mind holding onto this for me. I don't have a lot of extra room at our new house. Thanks!_

_Love,_

_Lily_

Harry read the letter through twice and smiled as he traced the words, although he could feel tears stinging his eyes. He smiled at Ginny. "I've never seen her handwriting before."

Harry reached into the trunk, on top was a set of emerald green dress robes. He pulled them out and looked at them. Remus smiled, "I think those are the robes she wore to her engagement party."

Harry nodded and folded them carefully. He looked into the trunk, there was a stack of letters that appeared to be to Lily from her parents. Harry put them aside to read later. There was a stack of notebooks that seemed to be full of notes from Hogwarts classes. There were some school books – Potions, Ancient Runes, Arthimancy, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Remus looked through the books. "These must be from seventh year. Yeah, definitely seventh year – look." Remus held out the Herbology book, the margins were filled with little hearts that read 'James.'

Harry and Ginny laughed. At the bottom of the trunk was a photo album, Harry reached into the trunk and pulled out the photo album. Harry sat back with Ginny on his lap and Remus next to him going through the album. There were pictures of Lily and James, pictures of all the Marauders, and pictures from Lily's years at Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione went to looking for Harry and found him and Ginny working out in the training room. Harry was dueling with the training dummies, while Remus was helping Ginny with her spell casting. She was working on the summoning charm.

Hermione stood in the doorway for a minute and watched her best friend duel, she was amazed at his skill. When had he gotten so good? She had watched him in the D.A two years ago, but she had never seen him fight like this.

Harry finished off the training dummy and looked up and saw Hermione in the doorway. He grabbed a towel and walked over towards her. "Hey, Hermione."

"Are you okay Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Harry replied.

"I thought you were working on your Occlumency," Hermione said almost accusingly.

Harry shot her an exasperated look. "Hermione, Snape was teaching me Occlumency. How much do you think I really learned?"

"I know, but…Voldemort…you see what he does. This connection could be dangerous," Hermione replied.

"Thanks, Hermione. I really wasn't sure what was happening," Harry replied rolling his eyes.

"You can't treat this as a joke," Hermione answered shrilly.

"Do I look like I'm laughing? I can't stop these visions or dreams or whatever you want to call them. I hate watching Voldemort torturing his followers," Harry replied heatedly.

Hermione turned away. "I know…I'm sorry, I just get so worried. I'd heard from Ron about your nightmares, but I'd never seen them."

Harry watched her before walking over to her. "It's going to be okay, Hermione."

He was surprised when she turned around to see tears in her eyes. "How can you say that? Things are getting worse. What's going to happen?"

"Hermione, calm down. We will get through this. I don't know exactly how, but we will."

Hermione gave him a watery smile. "I'm sorry. I'm just so worried about everyone. I don't know what's going to happen with Ron and you're at the centre of everything."

Harry smiled down at her and gave her a one armed hug.

"Hermione, what about your parents?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked up at Harry with a worried expression on her face. "I don't know. I've been so worried about them."

"Do you think they would come here?" Harry asked. "I have plenty of room. They could stay here at least until we could figure out something else."

"You would do that?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled down at her. "Of course. Hermione you are the closest thing to a sister I have. I'll do whatever I can to make your family safe."

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and burst into tears. Harry stood there awkwardly for a minute before putting his arms around her. "Please tell me these are good tears."

Hermione pulled away and laughed. "Yes, Harry these are good tears. You've always been like a brother to me, I just wasn't sure you saw me the same way."

"Of course I do," Harry laughed. "Come on, I'm going to help Gin."

* * *

Ginny groaned in frustration. She had learned the Summoning Charm last year and while she had gotten top marks on the theory behind the charm, her performance was spotty. Remus had been helping her for close to an hour and she had made some progress, but was not able to consistently perform the charm. Ginny had to admit, she may have been a bit distracted watching Harry duel. He was mesmerizing when he was dueling. Ginny had a sneaking suspicion that Remus knew the source of her distraction and was doing his best not to laugh.

"Ginny, you must concentrate," Remus said. His eyes lit up with mischief. "You know the charm works on just about anything – objects, food, clothes. Are you sure there's nothing in the room you want to summon?"

Ginny smirked and concentrated on her husband, surely after working out he would be much more comfortable without his shirt, right? _"Accio!"_

Harry jumped as his shirt was summoned off his back. He started laughing. "You seem to have that charm down pretty well."

* * *

Harry quietly slipped down the stairs in the early morning stillness. It was Ginny's birthday and he wanted her to have the best birthday possible. Bill had returned late last night, he and Fleur had decided on moving the wedding to the Burrow. Fleur and Madame Delacour had gone straight to Fleur's London flat to start planning. Molly, Fleur, and Madame Delacour were to spend most of the morning making wedding arrangements.

Harry quickly mixed up the waffle batter and started slicing fruit while the waffles were cooking. Sausages and pumpkin juice finished out the breakfast. Harry quickly put together a tray to take up to Ginny. He conjured up a single red rose which he placed next to her plate. He quietly levitated the tray up to their room where he placed the tray on his desk, he silently cast a warming charm on the food and a cooling charm on the juice. Stripping off the sleeping pants he had hastily donned earlier, he slid back into bed with his wife.

Ginny woke up to kisses being trailed down her neck, she could feel Harry snuggled up behind her, his chest to her back. Ginny stretched leaning back into her husband as he started exploring her body with his hands.

"Mmm. Are you awake?" Harry asked between kisses. "I've been watching you sleep, and I have decided you are the most beautiful woman in the world. I love you, so much."

Ginny laughed as she rolled over to face him. She ran one hand down his face, cupping his cheek in her hand. "Show me."

Harry proceeded to show his wife exactly how much she affected him. When Harry could think clearly again, he was lying on his back with Ginny curled up to his chest. "Happy Birthday, baby."

Ginny leaned up. "Thank you."

She looked around and saw the breakfast tray across the room. "Did you make me breakfast?"

Harry laughed and went over and retrieved the tray. Ginny sat up and draped her sheet around her body, leaning back against the pillows. Harry set the tray across her lap and sat cross legged on the bed next to her. Together they shared breakfast in bed and occasional kisses.

When Ginny was done with her breakfast, Harry asked, "Are you ready for your presents?"

Ginny sat up and looked around the room. "Presents. Where?"

Harry laughed. "Which one do you want first, the big one or small one?"

"Ooh! I want the big one first."

Harry laughed at Ginny's obvious excitement. He leaned over and kissed her before he got up and went into their closet where he had hidden her presents under a Notice-Me-Not charm.

"Close your eyes."

Harry looked out to see that Ginny had indeed closed her eyes. He carried her present out and set it down on the bed next to her. "Okay, you can open your eyes."

Ginny opened her eyes and squealed as she caught sight of a beautiful all black kitten with a red bow around it's neck. Ginny picked up the kitten who fit in the palm of her hand. "Oh Merlin, a kitten! Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a little girl, she's three months old. And she needs a name." Harry replied.

"Oh she's so beautiful! Look at her eyes, she had green eyes." Ginny played with her new kitten with Harry looking on. Ginny looked up. "Her name is Emerald."

"Emerald. That is a good name."

The two played with Emerald teasing her with some kitten toys Harry brought out of their hiding place. Eventually, they wore Emerald out and she fell asleep on the bed next to Ginny.

Ginny looked up at Harry with a beautiful smile. "I've always wanted my own kitten."

Harry smiled at her. "I know. I remember your brothers telling me your first year how much you liked cats."

"So what else did you get me?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe I changed my mind, I don't have anything else." Harry replied laughing.

Ginny carefully set Emerald in her little basket on the floor, then launched herself at Harry. She tickled him into submission, then straddled him pinning him to the bed. Harry stared up at her for a moment, her hair was wild all around her and her brown eyes were sparkling. "Have I mentioned today how beautiful you are?"

Ginny laughed and kissed him before repeating her question. "What else did you get me?"

"I can't remember. Did I get you something else?" Harry asked teasingly.

"Harry."

Harry laughed and sat up, he lifted her off of him and set her on the bed. "I'll be right back."

This time Harry went to the wardrobe and grabbed a small wrapped box he had hidden there the night before.

"Is this what you were looking for?" Harry asked.

Ginny laughed and kissed him before grabbing her gift off the bed. She tore the paper off and found a slender black box. Lifting the lid of the box, Ginny gasped; inside was a beautiful ruby and diamond bracelet.

Harry smiled at her expression. "I saw it and it…I don't know just reminded me of you. The stones are fiery and sparkly at the same time."

Ginny smiled as she put the bracelet on. "It's beautiful, love. Thank you."

Harry leaned over and kissed her. Ginny proceeded to thank him in a more non verbal way.

* * *

Remus, Tonks and Hermione Apparated to the Grangers' backyard. The yard was surrounded by privacy fences with a large flower garden along the back fence. Sarah Granger was weeding in her garden when her daughter and friends appeared in her backyard.

"Hermione!" Sarah called.

"Mum," Hermione replied going over to hug her mother. "Sorry if we startled you, we thought the backyard would the best place to Apparate into."

Hermione pulled back and gestured to her companions. "Mum, do you remember Tonks and Remus? I think you've met them at King's Cross before."

Sarah smiled at her daughter's companions. "Yes, I think we've met."

Remus and Tonks greeted Sarah.

"Mum, we need to talk to you and Dad. Is he home?"

Sarah nodded and led the way into the house. Mark Granger was in his study on the computer. Sarah and Mark had gotten in the habit of taking Mondays off during the summers.

Hermione took Remus and Tonks into the sitting room while Sarah went to get Mark. Hermione smiled when Mark entered, "Dad."

"Hi love, what's going on? I thought you were at Harry's house." Mark said as he hugged his daughter.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Mum, Dad, we need to talk to you about something serious."

Remus glanced at Hermione before explaining the situation to her parents. "Hermione tells me, that you know something of the state of the wizarding world. We are currently in a state of undeclared war against Lord Voldemort and his followers."

Mark nodded uneasily. "Hermione told us about Voldemort."

"Harry has a…connection to Voldemort. He can sometimes see into Voldemort's thoughts," Remus continued.

Mark and Sarah exchanged as startled look. "He can read Voldemort's mind?" Sarah asked.

Remus shook his head. "Not exactly. Harry and Voldemort have a long and complicated history. I don't know how much Hermione has told you, but Voldemort tried to kill Harry when he was just a baby. Somehow from that attempt on Harry's life, Voldemort and Harry have a connection. Harry can't really read Voldemort's mind, but he has what he calls dreams where he can sometime literally see through his eyes."

Hermione watched her parents anxiously. "This is how he was able to save Mr. Weasley's life the Christmas before last."

Mark nodded. "I don't really understand, but as with so many other things recently I can accept it. What does this have to do with us?"

Remus took over again. "Harry had another Voldemort dream last night. Voldemort is getting angry that he can't find Harry. He specifically mentioned trying to find the Weasleys. We are afraid it is only a matter of time before Voldemort tries to kill or kidnap you in an attempt to influence Harry."

Sarah and Mark looked horrified. "Do you think that's likely?"

Tonks answered, "You need to understand, Voldemort and his Death Eaters think of Muggles as less than human. They wouldn't think twice about hurting or even killing you if they thought it would hurt or upset Harry. Harry's relatives are in hiding and the Weasleys are under a protective charm. Of Harry's closest friends' families you are the only ones not under protection. I just took a leave from work myself, the Death Eaters threatened me because I am dating Harry's godfather."

"So what do you want us to do?" Mark asked.

"Go into hiding," Hermione answered. "You could take a sabbatical and arrange for someone to take over the practice for a while. You could stay at Harry's house or with Tonks's parents."

"My mum is a healer and my dad is Muggleborn, they both have said you would be welcome in their house. They have a suite in the back of the house where you could stay," Tonks explained.

"I know it is a lot to take in," Remus said. "We are all going out to the Burrow today. Why don't you come with us? You could meet everyone and get any questions answered."


	18. Ginny's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny celebrate her birthday at the Burrow.

Harry looked around the garden at the Burrow. Molly had gone all out decorating and cooking for the party. There were streamers in all shades of green strung around the yard with lanterns that could be lit later as it got darker. Someone he suspected the twins, had hung a large banner wishing Ginny a Happy Sixteenth Birthday.

There had been some tense moments when they first arrived, neither Harry nor Ginny were comfortable being alone with Molly for any length of time. Molly hadn't helped matters by commenting on how expensive the bracelet must have been, but Arthur was always there trying to smooth out any misunderstandings.

Remus and Tonks had arrived via Portkey with Hermione and her parents. Harry was glad to see Hermione's parents had agreed to come and at least talk to everyone there. Hopefully they could be persuaded to go into hiding, either at Grimmauld Place or with Tonks's parents.

"Harry."

Harry turned to see Charlie walking towards him. "Hi Charlie."

"Ginny seems to be having a good time," Harry remarked. He glanced at his brother-in-law for a moment. "I hope we have some time for a Quidditch match later. Everyone keeps comparing me to you, I want to see why."

Charlie broke into a wide grin. "You're on, Potter. I want to see if you're as good as they say you are. The twins tell me you shattered most of my records."

Harry laughed "I tried."

Charlie looked ahead and saw Bill had just arrived with Fleur and her mother. He smirked as he turned to Harry. "Have you ever met a Veela before Harry?"

Harry eyed the older man suspiciously. "No. Ron told me about the Veelas at the World Cup, but I've never met one in person. Except for Fleur, if she counts. I know she is only part Veela."

Charlie's smile widened. "Her mother is half Veela, let's go meet her shall we?"

He dragged Harry off to greet Fleur and her mother.

Ginny had been talking to the twins when Bill arrived with Fleur and her mother. Ginny felt a little resentful that Fleur and her mother had to arrive on her birthday. She had spent almost a year around the Delacours and she was used to the reaction men had to the women, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Gabrielle didn't have quite the impact of her older sister and her mother, but the boys at school still flocked to her. Luc had always reacted to Fleur, falling all over her and trying to impress her. When he and Ginny were dating, she had always felt insignificant next to Fleur. Fleur was beautiful, sophisticated, and elegant - everything Ginny felt she wasn't. She could feel herself getting tense as Harry and Charlie approached the Delacour women. Ron had already made a fool of himself and the twins weren't doing much better.

Fleur watched as Charlie and Harry approached, she could guess from Charlie's body language that he was expecting a big reaction from Harry. Fleur sighed inwardly, she hated the reaction most men had to her. That was one of the reasons she had fallen in love with Bill. He certainly thought she was beautiful, but he had never fallen all over himself trying to impress her. He treated her like an equal and he did not let her have her way all the time. That had been a bit of a shock for Fleur when they first started dating. She was used to men being easy to manipulate, but Bill was not easily manipulated. When Bill looked at her with love, she knew that it was because he had fallen in love with her, not her Veela allure.

Fleur smiled, Charlie was in for a big surprise. Harry had never reacted very strongly around her and as he approached she knew he would have even less of a reaction now. Fleur was glad for this, maybe this would ease her relationship with her future sister-in-law.

"'Arry!" Fleur smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "It is so good to see you. Bill has told me about your recent adventures, I'm glad to see you are in one piece."

Harry laughed. "It's good to see you too. I guess you heard I spent some time at Beauxbatons, it is a beautiful school."

Fleur smiled. "Thank you. May I present my mother, Madame Apolline Delacour?"

Turning, Fleur introduced her mother to Harry and Charlie.

"Madame Delacour, it is a pleasure to meet you," Harry said. He noticed that Charlie was not saying much and in Harry's opinion was staring rather rudely, but Harry didn't say anything to him. Harry could feel Ginny starting to get upset, his eyes flew to her. She was sitting facing away from him, so he couldn't see her face but he could tell she was getting upset.

"Gin, what's wrong?" Harry walked over and crouched down next to her pushing her hair back so he could see her face.

Ginny looked up shocked when Harry came over to her, shouldn't he be drooling over Fleur and her mum?

"But, Fleur…I thought you were talking to Fleur?" Ginny managed to stammer.

Harry looked confused. "I was, but I felt you were upset."

Ginny looked down into his face, he didn't seem like he was enthralled with the Delacours, but how did that happen?

"Harry…don't…can't you feel…" Ginny trailed off. "Veelas are extremely beautiful and men are usually very attracted to them."

Harry leaned up and kissed her. "What did I tell you this morning?"

Ginny smiled. "That I'm the most beautiful woman in the world."

Harry nodded. "Yes, you are. Fleur and her mom are both beautiful, but you are…you are beautiful and amazing and you are who I am attracted to and you are who I am in love with."

Ginny laughed and threw her arms around Harry's neck, she kissed him softly. "I love you."

Ginny turned and saw Fleur watching them, Fleur gave her a big smile and for the first time Ginny did not feel insignificant next to her future sister-in-law.

"Ginny."

Ginny turned to see Hermione and her parents approaching them.

"Happy Birthday!" Hermione said as she hugged Ginny. "You remember my parents."

Ginny smiled. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, thank you for coming."

Mark Granger smiled and shook Ginny's hand, "Thanks. We didn't realize we were crashing your birthday party."

"No, we wanted you here. Hermione is like a sister, you are always welcome," Ginny replied.

"Mum, Dad, you remember Harry?" Hermione asked.

Mark and Sarah both shook Harry's hand. "Harry it is good to see you again. I didn't realize you and Ginny were dating," Sarah commented.

"I'm glad you could make it," Harry said, "and Ginny and I aren't dating, we're married."

Sarah looked shocked, she looked around at the banners and asked Ginny, "Aren't you just turning sixteen today?"

Ginny laughed. "Yes. We've only been married a few weeks."

Sarah looked from Ginny to Harry. "Is it common in the wizarding world to marry so young?"

"No. I think we may tend to marry younger. My parents married at eighteen and Harry's parents were nineteen, but even in the wizarding world it is uncommon to be married at fifteen. Harry and I are soul bonded, basically the power of our love and our magic bonded us together for life," Ginny explained.

Harry laughed. "And that's not very common either."

Sarah smiled. "You seem to be very happy about it."

"I've never been happier," Harry replied truthfully.

Emerald wandered by at that moment, winding around Ginny's feet. Ginny laughed and picked up her kitten.

Hermione squealed. "What a sweet little kitten! Is he yours?"

Ginny laughed and nodded as she rubbed Emerald against her cheek. "Her name is Emerald. Harry got her for me."

"She is beautiful," Hermione said. "What else did you get?"

Ginny held out her arm and showed Hermione her bracelet. "That is beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed.

Sarah smiled at Harry. "You seem to have the gift buying part down."

They were distracted from their conversation when Bill yelled for everyone to be quiet. After everyone settled down, Bill continued, "I want to thank everyone for coming out to celebrate Ginny's birthday with us."

Bill paused while everyone whistled and cheered. "As most of you know, my baby sister got married two weeks ago. While I can't imagine a better partner for her than Harry, my brothers and I decided we couldn't let just anyone up and marry our sister. Not even someone who has faced Voldemort five times, slayed a giant Basilisk to save our sister, saved my Dad's life, saved Ron's life, and on and on. So we decided that in order for Harry to prove his worthiness to marry our precious sister, he needs to duel me, Charlie, and Fleur – at the same time."

"Is that the only way you can beat him? Three against one?" Ginny called out as her brothers all cheered.

"Probably." Bill yelled back laughing. Turning to Harry he said, "Harry do you accept our challenge?"

In answer Harry stood up looking around at Ginny's brothers who had all gathered together at one end of the garden, he nodded, "Of course I accept your challenge."

"Just one other thing," Harry called out. He started to walk towards the brothers then stopped in front of Ginny. Harry looked over at Bill to make sure he had his attention, when he was sure he did he looked down at Ginny who laughed up at him and nodded. He grabbed her and gave her a deep passionate kiss before continuing on to face his challengers.

Harry laughed at the gobsmacked expressions on their faces. Bill quickly collected himself, he cast several protective charms around the garden to protect everyone from stray curses. Those who were watching the duel settled around to watch.

Bill, Charlie, and Fleur arranged themselves in a semi-circle in front of Harry with their wands raised. Harry stood with his wand held loosely at his side. Bill fired the first spell, a stunner. Harry raised a shield that deflected the curse. All three of his opponents opened fire on him, Harry countered all of their curses with a careless grace. Spell after spell hurtled towards him only to be deflected.

Charlie was starting to get angry, Harry still had not fired an offensive spell. Charlie threw a cutting curse, narrowly missing Harry. Smiling, Harry slightly bowed to his opponents before letting loose with a barrage of low powered cutting and bludgeoning curses.

Charlie yelped when he was hit in the leg with a cutting curse. Harry then turned his attention to Bill and Fleur. They were fighting as a team and doing fairly well. Harry was dodging and ducking the curses, but he was working harder now to avoid getting hit.

Fleur sent out a bludgeoning curse that breached Harry's shield, but didn't hit him. Harry decided it was time to end this match. He sent up a smoke screen and took out Fleur with a stunner. While Bill was distracted Harry set a fire around the clearing then he used the Incarcerous to bind him up. Harry finished with a disarming spell that sent all three of his opponents' wands into his hand.

Ginny immediately started clapping and ran to give her husband a big hug and kiss. The rest of the audience started clapping as well. Harry smiled and took a bow. He turned to Bill. "I don't think I am worthy of Ginny, but for some crazy reason she thinks I am. Are you okay with her choice?"

With a wave of his hand, Harry ended the smoke screen and fire as well as untying Bill. Bill laughed and held out his hand to Harry, when Harry took his hand Bill pulled him into a hug. "You most certainly are worthy of her. Welcome to the family."

All of the Weasley brothers present took turns embracing Harry and publicly welcoming him into their family.

Mark was astonished by the obvious skill with which the four were fighting. Bill, Charlie and Fleur were all very good, but Harry was obviously much more skilled and powerful than the others. Mark looked over at Sarah, he could see on her face what she was thinking.

Making his way over to her he said, "If that's how powerful the kids are, can you imagine how powerful these Death Eaters must be?"

Remus had overheard that remark and interjected, "Harry isn't a kid anymore, especially in terms of fighting. He is one of the most powerful wizards in the world."

The contestants made their way over to the table and Harry grabbed a cold glass of pumpkin juice. Ginny threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss. "You were amazing! I can't believe you beat all of them."

Tonks smiled at that comment. "Harry is a brilliant fighter. Now we need to work on his timing."

Harry made a face, but playfully saluted Tonks. "Yes, ma'am."

Andromeda spoke up, "Harry, you are really good. Do you mind if I ask have you ever dueled my sister?"

"Just once at the Ministry, after Sirius…anyway it didn't last long. Voldemort showed up and took over," Harry answered.

Mark looked from Andromeda to Harry. "You dueled her sister? For real?"

Andromeda made a face. "Sadly yes. My sister is…"

"A psychotic bitch?" Harry supplied helpfully.

Ginny laughed as Hermione reprimanded him for his language.

"Well, that's not exactly the phrase I was going for, but it does fit." Andromeda laughed. Turning back to the Grangers she explained, "Most of my family supports Voldemort and believes in his Pureblood supremacy crap. My sister Bellatrix is one of his most loyal supporters, she spend fourteen years in Azkaban, our prison, for the crimes she committed as part of Voldemort's inner circle. My other sister, Narcissa, is married to one of the other members of his inner circle. The family was so proud of both of them while I was disowned by my family for marrying Ted because he is Muggleborn."

"Do you think your sister would come after us?" Mark asked.

"In a heartbeat," Andromeda replied.

After the contestants had recovered from their duel, Ron yelled, "O.K. now it's Quidditch time!"

With a wave of his hand, Harry summoned his and Ginny's brooms. The whole party wandered out to the orchard to watch the game.

Mark leaned over to Remus. "What's Quidditch?"

Remus threw him a pitying look. "Quidditch is only the most brilliant sport in the world."

Mark spent the walk out to the orchard getting a crash course on Quidditch. With a slightly dazed look on his face, Mark took a seat on the benches conjured up by Remus and Arthur. Hermione took a seat between her parents so she could explain the match to them. Tonks and Molly sat close by as they settled to watch the battle.

Bill took charge out on the makeshift Quidditch pitch. "We have enough for two teams. Harry will be captain of one and Charlie will be captain of the other. Gentleman who will be on your team – state their name and position."

Charlie started, "Ron, keeper."

"Ginny, chaser"

"Bill, chaser"

"Oliver, keeper"

"Fred, beater"

"George, beater."

Charlie smirked, "Dad, chaser."

"Angelina, chaser."

Bill stepped up. "Okay the teams are even. Harry, Ginny, Oliver, Angelina, and George against Charlie, me, Fred, Ron, and Dad."

The Quidditch equipment was quickly brought out. Remus released the Quaffle and agreed to be the scorekeeper. He let out one Bludger for each side and the Golden Snitch.

Ginny took command of the Quaffle right away scoring the first points of the game. Ginny and Angelina had a scoring advantage over Bill and Arthur, not only were they the more skilled pair they also played more frequently. Ron was working hard, not letting in nearly as many goals as were attempted. Having Fred and George playing against each other seemed to be a mistake, they were more interested in hitting the Bludger at each other than at the other players.

Harry and Charlie were circling above the other players searching for the Snitch. Harry decided to see how good Charlie really was, he made another quick circle of the pitch. He didn't see the Snitch, so he took off in a steep dive. He could feel Charlie diving after him, he dove in an almost vertical dive before pulling up only a few feet from the ground. He smiled when he heard a thud behind him as Charlie ploughed into the ground.

Shaking it off, Charlie climbed back onto his broom and started circling the pitch once again. Glaring at Harry he asked, "What the hell was that?"

Harry smirked. "A perfectly executed Wronski Feint."

The two seekers continued to circle the pitch, Ginny and Angelina were easily outscoring and outflying the others. The score was soon two hundred to sixty in favor of Harry's team.

Harry saw a familiar glint of gold halfway across the pitch fluttering towards the ground. Charlie was closer, but had not seen the Snitch yet. Harry flew casually closer to the Snitch, but when Charlie saw it Harry abandoned all pretenses and took off after it. He dove and reaching out grabbed the Snitch just before Charlie reached it. He rose triumphantly with the small golden ball in his hand with the wings fluttering against his fist.

The players landed, everyone laughing and congratulating Harry's team on their victory. Charlie headed over to Harry and held out his hand. "I guess now I know why everyone talks about you so much. That was brilliant. You really could go pro."

Harry laughed and shook Charlie's hand. "Thanks. You never know, maybe when all of this is over I'll be able to play."

Mark Granger had spent the day talking to the Weasleys and the Tonks and just watching everyone around him. He had to admit he was every bit as fascinated by the magical world as Arthur was by the Muggle world.

Harry and Ginny wandered over to the rest of the group hand in hand, Ginny was beaming watching everyone together. Hermione and her mother were talking quietly, but turned as Harry and Ginny approached.

"That was great, Harry; as usual. Ginny I've never seen you play before, but that was amazing. You are better than any of your brothers," Hermione said.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry replied.

"Thanks," Ginny laughed.

Sarah looked at the two of them. "That was amazing, I've never seen anything like it. How long have you played?"

"I never flew until my first year at Hogwarts. During our flying lessons first year, I ended up diving down to grab a friend's Remembrall." Harry laughed. "I thought I was going to get expelled, but instead I made the Quidditch team."

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, the youngest player in a century."

Ginny smiled. "I started flying when I was six. I used to steal my brothers' brooms out of the broom shed to practice. I started playing at Beauxbatons in my third year. That year, the Triwizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts so many of the older students were at Hogwarts. I made it onto the team and have been on ever since."

"What? You still had Quidditch that year? That's no fair!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, Fred, George, come over here!" Harry called.

The twins walked over to Harry.

"Can you believe they still had Quidditch at Beauxbatons the year of the Triwizard Tournament? That's when Gin got on the team," Harry told them.

"What? That's not fair. We had to skip a whole year, well actually two years of Quidditch," Fred exclaimed.

"Why did you skip two years?" asked Sarah. She had heard about the Triwizard Tournament from Hermione and knew it had ended badly, but she wasn't too clear on the details.

"The first year was for the tournament," Harry answered, "the second year we had an evil defense teacher. She banned me and the twins after our first match. We got in a fight with Malfoy and she banned us, not him of course."

"Evil defense teacher?" Sarah asked Hermione. It seemed there was quite a bit she hadn't heard about.

"Yeah." Fred said, "She was from ministry and was…"

"…just evil. She wanted us to learn defense without practicing anything," George added.

"She made all of these stupid proclamations and generally made our life difficult," Fred told her.

Hermione took over the conversation. "The ministry didn't believe Harry that Voldemort was back, so they sent Professor Umbridge. She didn't really teach us, so Harry formed a defense group to teach us defense."

"Harry formed?" asked Harry.

Hermione blushed. "Okay it was my idea, but Harry did all the teaching."

"Yeah, even with that evil woman slicing his hand open," added Ron who had joined them.

"What do you mean?" asked Sarah.

Harry held up his hand where you could still read 'I must not tell lies' on his right hand. "She had this blood quill that she made me use during detention. It carved the words into my hand."

Mark watched the young man interact with his wife. He had seen Harry at different times, but he had never before had a conversation with him. He was impressed with the level of maturity he sensed coming from him. He had noticed throughout the afternoon that Harry was a natural leader, even the older adults seemed to defer to him.

"Harry," Mark said. "Remus was telling us you thought it would be a good idea for us to go into hiding."

Harry nodded, "Unfortunately, Voldemort's Death Eaters have a history of trying to use family members against their opponents. As one of my best friends and a prominent Muggleborn, Hermione is a target and as such so are her parents. The Weasley's home is under protection, my aunt and uncle are under protection, and Remus is under protection. That leaves only you unprotected."

"So where would we go?" asked Sarah.

"You would be more than welcome to stay in my house or Andromeda and Ted Tonks have a suite in their house where you could stay. Honestly I think you might be more comfortable at the Tonks's house. The suite is actually a detached apartment that has electricity. Ted's family are Muggles and he had the suite set up for them. As you probably know, most wizards don't have electricity. Our magic interferes with electronic machinery," Harry replied.

"You could even stay with us at Harry's until school started then go to the Tonks's house, if you want," Hermione interjected.

Mark looked at Andromeda. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind?"

"Not in the least," Andromeda replied. "Whatever we can do to help."

"Let me talk to Sarah and I will let you know. Thank you so much for your kind offer."

The afternoon turned into early evening and lanterns lit up the garden. The party sat down for a large dinner.

Ginny was sitting at one end of the table with Harry on her left and Andromeda on her right. Hermione and her parents were sitting next to Harry with Ted, Tonks and Remus across from them. The twins, Oliver, Angelina, and Charlie were sitting in the middle of the table talking about the twins' shop. At the other end of the table, Molly, Madame Delacour, and Fleur were going over wedding plans with Bill and Arthur listening quietly. Emerald was curled up on Ginny's lap sleeping, she had a big day.

Hermione turned to her father. "Dad, you've always liked history, have you ever heard of the stone of the Iceni?"

"Stone of the Iceni?" Mark asked. "No, I don't think so. Why?"

"We've recently come across a reference to the stone in connection with one of the founders of Hogwarts. I know that the Iceni were a Muggle tribe. We don't know if the stone is Muggle or magical in origin," Hermione explained.

"If you're really interested, there is an Iceni museum over in Norfolk. It is a recreation of an Iceni village around the time of the Roman invasion. They might have information on this stone." Mark answered.

Hermione looked over at Harry and Ginny, "That's a great idea."

Harry nodded, "We can go this week to see it."

"Well as long as you are in Norfolk, you should go see Slytherin's manor house," put in Andromeda.

Silence settled on that end of the table while everyone looked at Andromeda. Harry recovered first. "Slytherin's manor is still standing?"

"Yes, it's quite a place. They set up a museum and even have a gift shop," Andromeda laughed.

"I didn't realize any of the founders had a museum," Harry said.

Andromeda coloured slightly. "I believe Slytherin may be the only one to have one. The rest of the founders left their personal affects to the school."

"I've never heard of it before," Remus said.

Andromeda flushed again. "The museum is not open to all. In keeping with Slytherin's beliefs, only Purebloods are aware of it's existence."

"Purebloods or Slytherins?" Harry asked.

"Probably only Slytherins," Andromeda answered. "In order to get into the museum you need to be…well better than a half-blood."

"What does that mean?" asked Harry.

Andromeda looked unhappy with the topic, but explained, "You and Dora would both be welcome at the museum, you each have one Pureblood parent and one Muggleborn parent. That's a little different from a Muggleborn, both your parents were magical. Ted would not be welcome nor would Hermione."

Remus cleared his throat. "What about me? I am a Pureblood, but…"

Andromeda looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't think that would be an issue. I think you would still be welcome."

Mark looked confused. "Why would you not be accepted?"

Remus looked at Hermione who nodded. "I am a werewolf."

Mark and Sarah both looked startled. "Like howl at the moon, turn into a wolf at the full moon?" Mark asked.

Remus gave a bitter laugh. "Yes. The Muggle world has done quite a job of making us look like monsters, not that the wizarding world is much better."

"Remus, stop. Once a month you turn into a werewolf, the rest of the month you are a really good person," Harry said.

Remus laughed. "My godson is a little biased, but he comes by it honestly – his father was the same way."

"Anyhow, back to this Slytherin museum. Do you know where it is?" Harry asked.

Andromeda nodded. "I can get you the Apparition site."

After dessert had been served and the dishes cleared away, Molly cleared her throat. "It is time for presents now."

Ginny smiled as a pile of presents landed on the table in front of her. Her parents gave her a pair of diamond earrings, Hermione and her parents gifted her a set of books by a Muggle author named Jane Austin, Ted and Andromeda Tonks gave her a book of household charms, Remus and Tonks gave her a set of defense books, Ron gave her a box of chocolate frogs, Charlie gave her a small dragon he had carved out of wood, and the twins gave her an assortment of Wizarding Wheeze products. Her favorite present other than the ones from Harry came from Bill and Fleur. They gave her a photo album filled with pictures from the bonding ceremony.

The evening ended with a fireworks display by Fred and George. Harry and Ginny said goodbye to all of their friends and family before Apparating back to Grimmauld Place. Hermione was going back home with her parents to help them prepare to go to the Tonks's place, Charlie was staying the night with Bill at his place, and Remus and Tonks were staying the night with her parents to help get the suite ready for the Grangers.

Harry smiled at Ginny as they Apparated back into the foyer of Grimmauld Place. Emerald immediately started meowing trying to get down, she did not like the sensation of Apparating. Ginny banished her presents up to their room.

Ginny leaned up and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. "Thank you for the best birthday, ever."

Harry kissed her softly, "You're welcome, love."

Ginny took Harry's hand and led him down the hall to the conservatory. They entered the room and wandered over to the fountain in the center of the room. Ginny leaned against Harry wrapping her arms around his waist breathing in the perfumed air around them.

Harry pulled her close and kissed her on top of the head as he ran his hands down her back. "I'm glad you had such a good day," he murmured into her hair.

Ginny looked up at him. "I love you."

Harry smiled down at her. "I love you, too."

Ginny pulled out of his arms slightly. "You know, I think this is my favorite room in the whole house – well other than our room. It reminds me of Beauxbatons."

Ginny turned back to look at Harry. "I know we haven't really talked about what we are going to do next month, but I want to go back to Hogwarts."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. "That is what I want to do, but I don't want you to be unhappy. You have so many friends at Beauxbatons."

Ginny laughed. "I wouldn't be unhappy with you around. Besides, I need to do this. I need to return to Hogwarts."

Harry looked thoughtfully at her. "We could write to Professor McGonagall in the morning, you were sorted in Gryffindor so she is your head of house. She can help us figure out what we need to do."

Ginny nodded, "That's a great idea." She looked up at Harry. "But they need to make some kind of arrangements for us, I'm not sleeping without you."

"I agree," Harry responded, "We are married and we will be together."

Ginny smiled and took a step closer to Harry. "You know, we are in this house all by ourselves."

Harry smiled. "Really, Mrs. Potter. What are you suggesting?"

"I think," Ginny replied as she ran her hand up under Harry's shirt, "that the perfect ending to my birthday would be to make love to my gorgeous husband in this beautiful garden."

Harry stripped off his shirt before pulling her close. "Whatever you want on your birthday love."

* * *

Hermione came downstairs the next morning to find her father in his study and her mum sitting at the kitchen table with a notepad in front of her.

"Good morning, love," her mum greeted her.

"Good morning, mum. What are you doing?" Hermione asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Making a list of everything we need to do today. Your father is talking to Jason Wilson, do you remember him?" Sarah asked.

Hermione shook her head. Sarah explained, "He's a dentist, we went to school with him. Your dad and I had dinner with him last month and he was telling us that his son, David had just graduated from Dental School and joined his practice. They don't have as big a practice as we do, so your father and I were going to see if they wanted to take over our practice for a while."

"What reason are you giving him?" Hermione asked.

"We want to take some time off and travel," Sarah replied.

Hermione looked around the room, Sarah had already pulled out some boxes. "What do you need me to do?"

"Can you make some of these phone calls for me? We need to stop our mail, turn off our utilities, and stop the paper," Sarah asked.

Hermione nodded and took the list her mother handed her. Sarah got to work packing up the kitchen, as she worked she told Hermione, "Andromeda told us they had a Muggle kitchen, so we're just going to take most of the food with us. She said they have the basics, a coffee maker, a tea kettle, and some pots and pans. I guess Ted's sister lived there for a while and that's where his parents stay when they come to visit."

"Are you turning off your phone, Mum?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we'll just use the mobile," Sarah replied, she turned to Hermione. "Can you use a mobile?"

Hermione looked up. "I think so. I've heard some of the other Muggleborns referring to them."

"How about if I got one for you, Harry and Remus? That way we'd increase number of people that we could get in touch with in a non magical way," Sarah asked.

"That's a great idea. Harry definitely knows how to use a phone, I think Remus does as well. He's spent quite a bit of time in the Muggle world," Hermione replied.

* * *

Minerva looked up as an unfamiliar owl soared down into the great hall where she was eating breakfast with the other Professors. It was just under three weeks until the next school year started and most of the Professors were returning from their various trips and vacations to begin the work of lesson planning for the upcoming year.

The regal brown owl stopped in front of Minerva, she took the scroll from it's leg and offered the bird some pumpkin juice. The owl hooted and drank a little juice before taking off again. Minerva opened the letter.

_Professor McGonagall,_

_I would like to meet with you about the upcoming school year. We could meet at same spot as last time late this morning._

_Thanks,_

_HJP_

Minerva raised her eyebrows at the note. She had been wondering what Harry and Ginny would be doing, this meeting should answer that question. She finished her breakfast and went in search of the Charms professor. She found him in his private office reviewing lesson plans.

"Filius." Minerva knocked on the doorframe.

"Minerva, please come in," Filius said.

Minerva entered and closed the door behind her, she cast a privacy spell at the door. Filius raised his eyebrow, but did not comment.

"I received a letter from Mr. Potter," Minerva told Filius, "he wants to meet with me today about the upcoming school year."

"Is there some question about what he will do?" Filius asked. "He's heading into his seventh year."

Minerva took a deep breath. "Filius, what do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?"

Filius looked confused for a moment, but a pained look crossed his face as he tried to remember what he had heard about the Chamber of Secrets. Minerva waited quietly while he broke through the rather weak Confundus Charms that had been placed on the students and professors during the Leaving Feast after the 1992-1993 school year.

"Merlin, what on earth happened?"

Minerva explained to Filius what Harry and Remus had shared with her. She finished with, "I don't know if he will want to come back. I hope he will, but I don't know what his decision will be. If he does come back, what sort of quarters can we offer him and his bride?"

* * *

Bill awakened the morning after Ginny's party on a mission. He was looking for a house for he and Fleur to live in. They each had a flat in London, but they knew they wanted children and they wanted a house.

"Bill," Charlie called from the kitchen, "you have an owl."

Charlie took the parchment and offered the owl an owl treat and some water.

Bill entered the kitchen and took the parchment from his brother. "It's from Hogwarts," he said in a puzzled voice.

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_I find that I am once again in need of a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I would like to set up an interview to discuss the possibility of you taking the position._

_If you think this is something you would be interested in, please owl me at your earliest convenience._

_Albus Dumbledore_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The duel is Bill's way of both challenging Harry and showing others how well Harry can protect her. It is his way of welcoming Harry to the family. It is not a serious challenge. This was written long before Remus' parentage was revealed, so it is not consistent with the latest information from Pottermore.


	19. The Iceni, Queen Boudica, and Slytherin Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Iceni Village near Cockley Clay was a real place, it closed in 2014, but would have been there in 1998. There is a urban legend about Queen Boudica being buried beneath platform 10, so I knew I had to use that here. Julia Quinn is a real romance author, I just borrowed her name.

Harry went downstairs in search of his wife, it was two days since Ginny's birthday and they had been two busy days. Remus, Tonks, Hermione and her parents were finishing all the arrangements to move the Grangers to the Tonks's residence. Bill and Fleur along with their mothers were busy with wedding arrangements, travel arrangements and sleeping arrangements for the guests. For Harry and Ginny, the past two days had been spent training, exploring the hidden chamber, and being with each other.

Professor McGonagall was expected for tea today to meet with Harry and Ginny. Harry jumped down the last few steps and entered the drawing room. He knew that Ginny was planning to set up tea in the drawing room. After he entered the room, he caught sight of Ginny, all other thoughts left his mind. She looked amazing, Harry stared at her, trying to catch his breath. She had left her hair loose and curls rained around her shoulders, she wore a simple white sundress that flaunted her long legs and graceful curves.

"Ginny," Harry's voice came out much huskier than normal. "You look…amazing. You are so beautiful."

Ginny smiled at his obvious appreciation, she walked up and kissed him softly. "Thank you, love." Ginny stepped back and looked at him. "You look pretty amazing yourself." Harry was wearing a tight white tee shirt and jeans, while it was not dressy, it showcased the body his training had provided.

Harry shook his head as if to clear it. "Is something wrong, love? It felt like you were getting anxious or nervous."

Ginny looked around the room and back at him. "I just want everything to be nice. This is the first time I'm welcoming someone into our home…I guess I am a little nervous."

Harry smiled when she said 'our home,' he glanced around the room for the first time. Remus had gotten rid of all of the dark objects in the room so it was bright and clean. Ginny set up flowers on the low table and had a tea set ready. At Ginny's request, earlier in the day, Harry had prepared cream scones for the meeting.

"It will be fine, everything looks great," Harry reassured Ginny. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You most of all."

Ginny smiled and ran her hands up his arms. "I love you."

Harry kissed her softly on the neck. "I love you too. I am very proud to have you as my wife. You don't need to be nervous."

Before Ginny could reply, they heard the front door open. Harry felt Ginny tense slightly in his arms. "It's okay. It's just Remus and Professor McGonagall, everything will be fine."

He kissed her on the cheek before releasing her. As they stepped apart, Remus and Minerva entered the room.

Remus entered first and clapped Harry on the shoulder, "Cub." He walked over to Ginny and kissed her on the cheek. "Ginny, you look great."

Harry and Ginny greeted Remus and turned to Professor McGonagall. "Professor, thank you for coming." Harry said.

"Professor, welcome to our home," Ginny said, she gestured to the sitting area. "Please sit down."

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter," Minerva replied.

After they all sat down, Ginny poured tea for everyone. As they sat munching on scones, they discussed Quidditch camp. Minerva was proud to hear how well Harry had done at camp.

Harry turned to Minerva. "Professor, Ginny and I would like to return to Hogwarts this year. Ginny would obviously need to transfer back to Hogwarts. What would we need to do?"

Minerva permitted herself a small smile as she surveyed the couple before her. "I have spoken to Madam Maxime. After I got your note, I assumed one of the two of you would be transferring so I contacted her to see what would need to be done in either case."

Minerva turned to Ginny. "Mrs. Potter I sure you are familiar with the O.W.L.s that our students take at the end of their fifth year."

Ginny nodded, "At Beauxbatons, you take your exams at the end of your sixth year."

"What subjects were you taking?" Minerva asked.

"Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes," replied Ginny.

Minerva nodded, she had pulled a sheaf of parchment out of her robes and was taking notes as they talked. "After reviewing the Beauxbatons curriculum, you should be at the same level as the other incoming sixth year students. We would like you to take your O.W.L.s by the end of September, will that be a problem?"

Ginny looked a little dazed, but shook her head. "No, I assumed I would need to take them."

Minerva gave Ginny an approving nod. "Based on how well you do in your classes and how well you think you may do on your O.W.L.s, what classes do you think you would drop?"

"Herbology and History of Magic," Ginny replied.

Minerva nodded, "That sounds acceptable. We will plan for you to take Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes. If any changes need to be made after you take your O.W.L.s we will do so at that time."

Minerva looked from Harry to Ginny and took a deep breath. "I don't mean to pry, but can you read each other's thoughts?"

Harry looked at his Head of House in confusion. Had he heard her correctly? "Excuse me?"

He looked at Ginny who seemed amused and then at Remus who to his surprise looked curious as well.

Minerva looked uncomfortable. "Soul bonds are very uncommon so not much is known about them, but I've always heard that the couple can read each other's minds."

Ginny laughed. "No, Professor, we can't read each other's minds."

Minerva looked relieved. "Good, that would make classes much harder."

"I have to admit, I was curious about that as well," Remus added.

" _The Duke's Bonding_?" Ginny smirked.

Minerva flushed. "I'm sorry to say, yes."

Harry looked from one to the other. "What are you talking about?"

Ginny laughed. "I'll tell you later."

"Professor, what about…where will we stay?" Harry asked.

"I assume that living in separate dorms would not be acceptable to you?" Minerva asked.

"No, we are married, we are staying together," Harry responded.

"I thought as much," Minerva responded, "Hogwarts is an amazing castle, I went into the Gryffindor tower before I came and at the top of the stairs of the boys' dorm is a new room that I believe is for the two of you. The castle always adjusts to the number of boys and girls for each house and so it adjusted for the two of you as well."

Harry and Ginny exchanged a smile. "Thank you, Professor."

Remus and Minerva both left soon afterwards, Remus returning to the Tonks's house and Minerva returning to Hogwarts.

"That went really well, don't you think?" Ginny asked after they left.

Harry had walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "That went great and you were brilliant."

Ginny laughed and leaned back against him, Harry ran kisses down her neck. "Do you have any idea how hard it was talking to Professor McGonagall with you looking so incredibly sexy?"

Ginny turned in his arms and ran her hands across his chest. "You were a bit distracting yourself."

Ginny ran her hands up under his shirt and pulled it over his head before pulling him down for a passionate kiss. She ran her hands up his chest and traced his muscles, enjoying the solid strength of them. Harry responded by pulling her closer, molding her body against his. His hands roamed down her back and down her thighs until he reached bare skin, he ran his hands up under her dress.

Ginny gasped at the sensations he evoked with his touch. Harry pulled her dress up her body, breaking their kiss only long enough to pull it over her head. Harry tossed her dress over his shoulder before placing open mouthed kisses down her neck. Shivering at the sensation, Ginny moaned and reached down to unsnap his jeans. She slid her hands down and caressed him through his boxers. Gripping her shoulders, Harry moaned softly at the feeling. Lifting his head, Harry looked around the room, he silently cast a locking and silencing charm over the room.

Harry lifted Ginny up bridal style and carried her to the sofa. She propped herself up on her elbows as he stripped off his jeans and boxers. Ginny's beautiful red hair fanned out on the couch behind her, her warm brown eyes were bright with desire and love, and her lips were puffy from kissing Harry. He was entranced. Joining her on the sofa, he kissed her passionately.

Ginny raised her hips to grind against him. Harry groaned at the sensation. He kissed his way down her body. Tracing her nipples, he teased her for a moment before taking her breast in his mouth. She arched up against him, encouraging him. The sensation was overwhelming. She could feel his mouth on her and the heat of his body against her. 

Harry slid down her body and carefully worked her knickers off before tossing them across the room. With a wicked grin at her, he knelt above her. He palmed his hardness as he looked down at her. She reached up for him. Settling between her legs, he placed one arm across her hips before dipping down and kissing up her inner thighs. She bucked up against him.

His fingers were busy, he thrust one into her as he used his mouth on her. When he felt her movement increase, he added another finger and redoubled his efforts. Ginny cried out and stiffened, riding out the wave of her pleasure. He simply watched her before moving up her body and thrust into her. She wrapped her legs around his hips as they came together in a rhythm of passion. Together, they came together. Harry lay his head on her chest while he recovered his breath. After a minute, he rolled over and lay his head back on the couch, Ginny was curled up on his chest listening to his heart beat.

"What was that with the mind reading thing?" Harry asked as he played absently with her hair.

Ginny started laughing. "That is one of the biggest rumors about soul bonds is that the couple can read each other's minds." Suddenly a mischievous smile lit Ginny's face, "I'll be right back."

Harry watched bemused as Ginny pulled on his tee shirt and ran upstairs, she returned a few minutes later and pressed a book into his hand. Harry turned it over and looked at the front cover, the cover had a simple picture rose. The book was called, _The Duke's Bonding_ by Julia Quinn. Harry flipped through the book, he almost dropped it when he read a random passage 'he slowly moved up her body…'

"Gin, what kind of book is this?"

Ginny was laughing by this time. "It is considered the definitive book on soul bonds. You should read it."

* * *

Bill sat back on his couch and looked at Fleur, he had just finished telling her of Dumbledore's offer. He waited nervously for her response.

"What do you want to do, my love?" Fleur asked.

"I don't know," Bill groaned as he rubbed the scars on the side of his face. "I think it would be a great way to fully recover from my injuries. I spoke to Gornuk, he said it would not be a problem for me to work at Hogwarts for a year."

Fleur smiled lovingly at Bill. "You want to be close to Ginny, don't you?"

Bill nodded wearily. "I do. I keep hearing Harry telling me about Ginny's first year, I know Harry would never ignore her or let her get hurt, but I want to make sure. I mean she had four brothers at school with her, four – and she still didn't have anyone watching out for her."

"Bill you know she will be safe, Harry will take care of her," Fleur responded.

"I know, I know I don't need to be there, but I want to be there. If I'm there I can help them figure out where to find the Iceni stone and how to use it. I want to help them," Bill said.

"So, what is the problem?" Fleur asked.

Bill looked over at her. "I feel like I keep asking you to change things or do things differently…I mean you had a beautiful wedding planned at your family's house and now you had to change at the last minute and get married at the Burrow. I go from being a curse breaker to working a desk to maybe teaching…I just don't want you to decide that everything is too different and you don't want to do this anymore."

Fleur rolled her eyes. "William Weasley, you did not just say that. I love you and I am going to marry you. I don't care if we get married at my parents' house or the Burrow or the Ministry of Magic or a street corner in Muggle London. If you want to teach at Hogwarts, we will go to Hogwarts, it doesn't matter as long as we are together."

Bill smiled, "I love you, Fleur."

* * *

Hermione, Remus and Tonks were at Grimmauld Place for dinner for the first time in several days. They had been busy helping the Grangers closed up their house and practice and move into the Tonks's guest suite.

Harry looked down the table and announced. "I want to go to Norfolk tomorrow. Who wants to come?"

"Should we split up or how do you want to do this?" Hermione asked.

Ginny spoke up. "I would like to go to both the museum and the manor house."

In the end it was decided that they would all go to the Iceni museum and then Remus, Harry and Ginny would go on to Slytherin's manor.

The Iceni village and museum opened at 10 am, so at 9:30 the next morning the group apparated into the village of Cockley Cley where the museum was located. The group separated before they reached the recreated Iceni village. Remus, Tonks, and Hermione decided to wander through the village on their own, while Harry and Ginny decided to take the guided tour.

Harry and Ginny joined the queue of visitors waiting for the tour. The tour guide, Sarah, was lively and well informed. They entered the village through the drawbridge entrance, the village was a recreation of a Roman era Iceni village. They explored the roundhouses, the watchtower and the Iron Age defenses. The couple was disappointed to learn that the Iceni were an illiterate culture so there were no written records from the Iceni themselves. They learned of the famed revolt of the Iceni against the Roman invaders lead by Queen Boudica in AD 60.

After the tour was over, Sarah lingered answering questions from the visitors. Harry wandered over to the guide.

"Hi. That was a great tour, very informative," Harry said.

"Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it," Sarah responded.

"When I was researching a paper for school, I came across a reference to the Stone of the Iceni," Harry explained. "Have you ever heard of it?"

Sarah wrinkled her brow. "I have heard references to it, but I've never seen any descriptions or pictures of the stone."

"What kind of stone do you think it is?" Ginny asked.

"My impression is that it is some type of quartz that would harness energies or powers, if you believe in that sort of thing." Sarah explained easily. "It is rumored to have disappeared with Queen Boudica."

"I heard one of the other visitors saying that she was buried under Platform ten at King's Cross in London," remarked Ginny.

Sarah sighed. "I always hope that those rumors will die away, but they still flare up. She is not buried in King's Cross. That's one of those urban legends, there is no truth to it. We don't know exactly where she is buried."

Hermione and Tonks decided to stay at the Iceni village and see if they could find out anything else. Harry, Ginny, and Remus walked back into Cockley Cley proper where they had reserved a room. There they changed from the Muggle clothing they usually favored into more formal wizarding robes. Remus wore plain black robes, while Harry wore grey robes lined with black, and Ginny wore silver robes lines in green echoing the Slytherin colors. Both Harry and Ginny wore hooded robes to obscure their identities, while they did not think they would be able to hide their identities completely, they did not want to announce them on arrival.

Harry, Ginny, and Remus followed Andromeda's instructions and apparated to Slytherin's manor home near the coast just north of the royal estate at Sandringham. As they arrived, Harry could feel the magic in the air. "Muggle repelling charms and blood status wards," Remus explained in a whisper.

They joined a line at the main gate, Harry pulled his hair down more firmly over his scar and lifted the hood on his robes. Remus led the group with Harry and Ginny following closely behind. In keeping with Pureblood customs, Ginny walked a step behind Harry. At the gate was a guard in Slytherin green and silver, he took their names and verified their blood status with a spell. Remus gave Black as their family name portraying himself as Remus Black with his nephew Harry and his wife Ginevra. Ginny had made a face when Remus mentioned using her full name, but she knew Purebred customs well enough to know that nicknames were not considered appropriate.

The guard admitted them to the grounds and it was only then the manor home became visible in the distance. The three of them headed down the tree lined path to the house. The walk was pleasant, Harry reached out for Ginny's hand. He smiled at her as he enjoyed to warm breeze on his face and the sound of birds overhead. After a ten minute walk, the path came to an end. Ahead was the manor home, it a large stone castle. There was a formal garden to one side of the lawn with a pond in the center. There were guides in emerald and silver robes gesturing them into the home.

The nondescript grey wall of the outer castle gave way to beautiful soft grey walls of the front hall. The large front hall was lined with beautiful tapestries, the founding of Hogwarts was displayed on the tapestries and there was a serpent motif throughout the room. The front hall gave way to a large room reminiscent of the great hall at Hogwarts on a smaller scale, there was a large table on a raised platform at one end of the room. Behind the platform was a beautiful tapestry depicting a large brilliant green Basilisk, Ginny shuddered at the life like depiction of the Basilisk.

Reaching out, she took Harry's hand. He smiled down at her reassuringly before threading their fingers together. Hand in hand, they walked into the large public drawing room. The room was not fully furnished, but there were two groupings of sofas and chairs on either side of the room. There was a large fireplace against one wall and dominating the opposite wall was a large glassed in tank that held three large beautifully colored snakes.

A large plaque above the tank talked about Slytherin's Parseltongue abilities and his love of snakes. The sign explained that snakes had lived in the manor home for centuries as pampered pets. One of the current serpents, was a descendant of Slytherin's beloved pet, Nathair.

Harry laughed as he walked closer to the tank. "What is it?" Ginny asked.

"They are commenting on the visitors walking by," Harry answered gesturing to the snakes.

Harry walked over and crouched by the tank, there was a brilliant scarlet serpent coiled in the corner. Harry looked around the room, the other visitors had moved onto another room leaving only Harry, Ginny, and Remus in the room.

"Hello," Harry whispered in Parseltongue to the serpent.

All three snakes froze in place. "How can you speak to us?" the scarlet snake hissed.

"I can speak to snakes. Haven't you met another man who could speak to snakes?" Harry responded.

"We have heard of such men," the large black and green striped snake answered, "but there has not been one here in our lifetime. The stories have been passed down about the great man that built this house, he could speak to snakes."

"How long have you been here?" Harry asked.

"We were all born here," hissed the golden snake, "we are descended from the companions of the great man that built this house."

"Do you know how old you are?" Harry asked.

The three snakes hissed among each other before the scarlet snake answered. "We are one hundred and fifty of your years old."

"Has there not been another man since Slytherin who could talk to you?" Harry persisted.

"There was one other," replied the scarlet snake, "he visited in my father's time."

"Are you the only snakes in the house?" Harry asked.

"Yes," answered all three snakes.

As Harry, Ginny, and Remus hurried to catch up with rest of the tour group, Harry told the others of the conversation with the snakes. One of the last rooms they entered was a library, it was a large two story room with wall to wall shelves. There was large writing desk against one wall, behind the desk on the wall was the familiar entwined serpent carving.

Harry and Ginny lingered near the desk while the others filed out of the room. Remus stood near the doorway. Harry cast a silencing charm on the room and then looked at the carving and said, "Open."

The carving slid open and behind the carving was a beautiful granite tablet. Harry drew his wand and cast a few charms over the tablet, not seeing any other protections he reached out and grabbed the tablet. As he slid the tablet into his robes, he looked around half expecting the room to fill with emerald and silver clad guides. No one appeared, so the three of them caught up with the rest of the tour out by the gardens.

* * *

Tonks and Hermione sat down to tea in the village. They had spent several hours at the Iceni village, but had not discovered anything new.

"Did you hear that rumor the Queen Boudica was buried under platform ten in King's Cross?" Hermione asked.

Tonks nodded, "I heard, but they said it was not true."

"Maybe the Muggles couldn't find it," Hermione replied.

"What are you thinking?" Tonks eyed the younger woman curiously.

"It just seems extremely coincidental that she is rumored to be buried under platform ten." Hermione looked up at Tonks, "Can we get onto Platform nine and three-quarters now?"

Tonks nodded, "Yeah, do you want to check it out?"

"Yes. Should we wait for the others?" Hermione asked.

Tonks shook her head. "No. We should go now, but let's stop by the house and see if Bill is available. If we're looking for a lost grave, Bill's the one to have with us."

The two witches disappeared into the women's loo and Apparated back to Grimmauld Place. Charlie and Bill were in the kitchen having a late lunch when Tonks and Hermione arrived.

"Hi. I thought you were out at that museum today," Charlie said.

"We were," Tonks replied, "Would you like to do a little reconnaissance?"

Charlie's eyes lit up. "Sure, what are we doing?"

"Come on," said Tonks as she led the way out the door. "I'll explain on the way."

As they walked to King's Cross, Tonks and Hermione explained what they had discovered at the village.

"So, you're thinking that by going through Platform nine and three-quarters we can access the area underneath Platform ten?" Bill asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

After they entered the station, they made their way to Platform nine and three-quarters. Tonks gestured for Charlie and Hermione to go first. They leaned into the wall between Platforms nine and ten and entered Platform nine and three-quarters.

Hermione looked around with surprise, it was the first time she had seen the platform without the Hogwarts Express. The platform was dimly lit and very empty, it looked much larger without the train and the crowds Hermione had come to associate with it. Charlie cast a spell and lit up the platform, Hermione smiled her thanks as Tonks and Bill came through the barrier. The platform was much larger on the side upon which they were standing, there was a single set of tracks and a smaller platform on the other side of the tracks.

Bill was looking over the platform, he gestured to the far side. "That should be Platform ten on the other side of that wall."

Tonks and Hermione agreed and the three clambered down and climbed over the tracks. As they were about to climb up to the other side, Bill stopped them. "Look," Bill gestured to an opening that led under the platform.

Tonks crouched down and peered into the opening, _"Lumos."_

There appeared to be a crawl space that ran under both platforms. Tonks led the way into the tunnel followed by Hermione and Charlie with Bill bringing up the rear. As they passed underneath the wall to Platform ten, the crawl space opened up so they could stand under the platform. The vibrations from the passing trains shook the walls of the underground cavern. The walls on the Magical side of the cavern were made of stone and on the Muggle side the walls were made of brick. The concrete floor was intact except for a manhole towards the Muggle side of the cavern.

Bill already had his wand out, he gestured to the floor. "There is a magical signature from under the floor, and it is very old."

Walking over to the manhole, Bill ran his wand over the cover. The others watched silently while he cast some spells over the cover and then levitated it out of the way. The group peered down into the darkness as Bill crouched down and let his lit wand light the tunnels below.

Looking around at the others, Bill dropped down into the tunnels. The others exchanged a look before dropping down to join him. The tunnels led under Platform ten and led off into the darkness. Bill turned his attention to the wall of the tunnel nearest Platform nine and three quarters, he cast several spells in quick succession and a whole in the wall opened up.

He led the way through the tunnel, the stone walls came down from the cavern above and merged with what appeared to be a solid wall. "Where are we?" Hermione whispered.

Bill smiled. "You don't need to whisper Hermione. The Muggles built passageways underneath the station, this is the section under our platform."

They fanned out around the cavern and examined the walls. After a few minutes, Charlie called out, "Bill, come look at this."

The others gathered around the spot Charlie indicated. Bill looked at the spot. "It looks like there might have been a burial here at some point in time."

Bill looked at the wall, he cast another spell. The air around the wall shimmered and the brick vanished. In it's place was a rough grey stone wall, engraved on the walls were some phrases in what appeared to be Latin.

Tonks looked at the writing. "What does this say?"

Bill read the writing aloud, "Here marks the final resting place of Queen Boudica of the Iceni after her defeat at the hands of the Roman, Suetonius."

"Wow," Tonks said, "I guess the Muggles couldn't find anything because she was buried in the Magical part of the tunnels."

"She's still there, I can sense her below. There not a burial chamber, like I'm used to in Egypt, but she is buried below," Bill explained.

"Is there anything else there?" Hermione asked.

Bill continued examining the walls, he vanished another portion of the wall. This portion of the stone walls had a picture of Queen Boudica painted on the wall. She was dressed in regal robes and held a sword in one hand. Embedded in the handle of the sword, was a large stone.

Hermione gasped. "Could that be the stone of Iceni?"

Bill read the inscription beneath the painting. "Yes, It says 'Queen Boudica of the Iceni with the powerful Stone of the Iceni.'"

"Could the stone still be here?" Hermione asked.

Bill shook his head. "No, because I've seen that sword before."

"What?"

"That is the sword of Slytherin. There is a replica of the sword at Grimmauld Place," Bill announced.

Bill, Charlie, Tonks and Hermione hurried back to Grimmauld Place. At the carving Bill waved his wand and the sound of Harry's voice opened the passageway. Once in the secret chamber, they gathered around the display containing the replica of Slytherin's sword.

"Blimey," Tonks breathed, "It is the same sword."

As the group regrouped in the study, they heard the front door open.

Bill poked his head out. "Hey, come down here."

Harry, Ginny, and Remus joined the others in the study. As they walked in the door, Hermione exclaimed, "Harry, we found the Stone of the Iceni!"

"What? Where?" Harry asked.

"We don't have the actual stone," Bill said. He explained what they had discovered.

"The sword of Slytherin," Harry murmured.

"Do you have any idea where it might be?" Hermione asked.

First Bill, then Harry shook their heads. Harry added, "But, this might tell us."

Harry brought the tablet out of his robes and set it on the desk. It was a rectangular shaped black granite tablet, Harry ran his fingers over the cool smooth surface. Runes were etched into the surface, they covered the tablet.

The others peered over his shoulder at the tablet. Harry turned to look at Remus and Bill. "Do you think Slytherin hid this?"

Remus had an awed look on his face. "It's possible. What do you think Bill?"

Bill looked mesmerized by the tablet. "Harry, this is amazing."

He drew is wand as he walked around the desk to get a better look tablet, he waved his wand in a complicated pattern. His eyes widened as he read the results, "This is old, almost one thousand years. Where did you get it?"

"Slytherin's manor," Ginny replied, "Why does it look so clean and shiny if it's over one thousand years old?"

"It's a preservation spell," Bill replied absently. He ran his fingers over the surface of the tablet. "How was it hidden?"

"It was behind our favorite carving," Harry replied gesturing to carving on the wall.

Bill nodded, "Slytherin must have hidden it there, maybe it's a message for his heir."

Hermione turned to the others. "Do you think Voldemort found it?"

Harry shook his head. "The snakes said there had been only one other Parselmouth since Slytherin and that was in their father's time. That had to be over one hundred and fifty years ago, so Voldemort is out."

"It must have been Hayden," Bill said. "He and Arcturus visited there several times trying to find artifacts and piecing together what happened at Hogwarts."

"How did they know about the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets?" Ginny asked, "The basilisk was shown, but there was no indication that it was in the Chamber."

"They must have found out about the basilisk in some of the writings they collected," Bill replied. "I've been reading their journal, they put together quite the collection of Slytherin's writing."

Bill gave his wand another wave and the runes etched on the tablet appeared duplicated on three sheets of parchment. He gave a copy to Remus, one to Hermione, and kept one for himself.

"I won't have much time to work on this for the next week, but I will try to translate this," Bill said.

"Thanks, Bill," Harry said.

"I can't stay for long, but I wanted to come and talk to all of you," Bill said as he looked around the room. "Fleur and I have decided that we want to get married on Saturday instead of Monday. We figured if we changed both the place and the date, we'd have better luck avoiding trouble."

"Saturday, that's the day after tomorrow," Ginny exclaimed, "will everything be ready?"

Bill laughed. "If Mum doesn't kill me, it should all be ready. By the way, your dress is at the Burrow."

Ginny nodded, "So what is the plan?"

"Fleur and I were hoping that everyone would stay over at the Burrow Friday night. We don't have time to have a traditional hen or stag party, so we thought we'd all celebrate together. The wedding is at 2pm on Saturday." Bill explained, "We had to cut down on the number of people invited, between Dad and Fleur's father, most of the British and French ministries were going to be there. We've narrowed it down to family and friends, we even took some of the cousins off the list."

Ginny laughed, "I hope you left Cousin Paige off the list."

"Sorry, Mum wouldn't let me," Bill answered.

Ginny made a face. "Who's Cousin Paige?" Harry asked.

"She is perfect, she's beautiful and smart and she always wants to point out what keeps the rest of us from being perfect like her," Ginny replied.

Harry kissed her on the cheek. "You are perfect."

Bill rolled his eyes. "I also wanted you guys to be the first to know – I'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts next year."

Ginny squealed and threw herself into her brother's arms. "You'll be there next year?"

Bill laughed and hugged Ginny, "Dumbledore contacted me and it seemed perfect. Gringotts is letting me take a year off and this way I'll still be able to help you with all of this next year."

Hermione and Harry smiled. "That's great!" Hermione said. "Yeah, it'll be great to have you around," Harry added. "What about Fleur? I didn't think she liked Hogwarts much the first time around."

"She didn't, but she's willing to give it a try. She'll still be working in London and just living at Hogwarts," Bill explained. "I've got to get going, I will see all of you tomorrow?"

"We'll be there," Harry replied answering for the group.

As evening set over Slytherin's manor, a sliver and emerald clad figure reached for a sheet of parchment. He had finally seen the couple he'd been told to watch for, he was certain. It had been her beautiful hair of fire that had caught his attention, after he'd noticed her he had watched them from a distance. He had not been able to follow them through the house, but had followed them on the grounds. He had checked at the gate and found the names Harry and Ginevra Black, it had to be them.

He carefully wrote out a message and sent it on it's way.


	20. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Fleur marry, but Death Eaters are never far away

"Good book?" Ginny teased as she plopped down on the sofa next to Harry. When he didn't answer, she snuggled up and peered over his shoulder.

Harry turned his head and kissed her on the cheek. "Hi, love."

"Enjoying the book?" Ginny teased.

Harry blushed a little, but rallied. "Yes. It's very interesting. I have to say, I think it would be kind of annoying to hear everything you think and have you hear everything I think."

Ginny laughed. "You don't want me to hear everything you think?"

"Do you want me to hear everything you think?" Harry countered.

"Now that I think about it, no. It would come in handy for school, though," Ginny replied.

"Only if I could help you," Harry said, "I do okay in some classes, but we don't even take all the same classes."

"That's true, could you imagine me sitting in Ancient Runes taking notes and suddenly I'm hearing your Charms class," Ginny laughed.

"On the other hand," Harry continued, "It could get interesting, hearing what you think about me."

Ginny smiled, "So that's why people are thinking we can read each other's minds. I'm sure more people will ask us about it."

"I wonder if the soul bond…manifests itself differently in different couples," Harry mused.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe in some couples they can read each other's minds," Harry explained, "Remus said there wasn't much information on soul bonds. Maybe the bond effects couples differently. We can sense each other's emotions and remember the day you found the Horcrux? I could tell where you were."

Ginny nodded slowly, "Yeah, it's like an extra sense. I've felt it also."

"I wonder about some of the other things in the book," Harry said, "The couple in the book, they said if they were apart for more than a few days they would get physically ill. They also said if one died the other would as well."

Ginny studied him for a minute. "That has you worried, doesn't it?"

Harry set the book down and turned to face Ginny, he ran his hand through her hair. "It's just that I'm number one on Voldemort's list of people to kill. If he does manage to kill me, I don't want you to die."

Ginny shook her head. "Love, do you think if you died I would want to live? Or if Voldemort won that he would let me live?"

"Baby, I don't want you to die." Harry closed his eyes as if to ward off her words.

Leaning over, Ginny kissed him softly. "I don't want you to die either, so we just need to make sure that neither one of us dies."

Harry pulled Ginny onto his lap and held her close, "I love you."

"I love you too," Ginny replied as she snuggled onto his lap. They sat quietly for a while exchanging kisses and just enjoying each other's company.

"Are you worried about going to the Burrow tomorrow?" Harry asked after a while.

Ginny sat up and pulled away a little. "I don't know. A little, I don't know how Mum will react to me going back to Hogwarts."

"Do you think she is still trying to keep us apart?" Harry asked.

"She better not be," Ginny replied heatedly. "But if I know her, she's not going to be happy."

Harry and Ginny joined the others at the Tonks's house for dinner later that evening. Harry was telling Andromeda about the Slytherin museum.

Andromeda shook her head. "So you did find something? That's amazing."

"Have you ever been there?" Ginny asked.

"When I was a child, my mother used to take me and my sisters there," Andromeda answered. "I remember being creeped out by the snakes. I always felt they were watching me."

Harry laughed, "They probably were. They were 'wizard watching' and making comments about the people passing their tank. It was kind of funny."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

Harry threw a questioning look at Hermione who shook her head slightly. "Well, I can talk to snakes," Harry answered.

"You can talk to them, like in some sort of snake language?" Sarah asked leaning forward.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes for a minute visualizing the snakes he'd spoken to earlier and replied in Parseltongue, "Yes."

Harry laughed at the shudders he saw around the table. "Come on it's not that bad is it?"

Ginny leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry, love. It is kind of creepy."

Over dinner, they discussed all they had discovered. Mark was gratified to learn that his suggestion to visit the Iceni village had paid off and had been very interested to learn that Queen Boudica had indeed been buried below King's Cross.

"Are all Purebloods so…I don't know old fashioned?" Sarah asked.

"How do you mean?" Andromeda asked.

"The dress robes and proper names and Ginny walking behind Harry, that just seems so…Victorian," Sarah replied.

Ted nodded, "Purebloods, at least those to whom blood is important, do tend to be old fashioned. Andi's told me about arranged marriages and generally treating women like they are inferior."

"But most wizards aren't like that," Harry protested.

"Most Purebloods, at least those in shall we say, Slytherin circles are," Andromeda replied.

"I wouldn't be surprised if my nephew -" Andromeda trailed off awkwardly, she took a sip of her wine to cover her embarrassment.

Sarah and Mark looked intrigued.

Harry looked down. "Did Draco have an arranged marriage?"

"I don't know for sure," Andromeda replied, "I haven't talked to my sister in years, but knowing Lucius and Narcissa I wouldn't be surprised."

"He was betrothed to Astoria Greengrass," Hermione offered.

"What? I thought he was dating Pansy Parkinson," Harry said.

"He was dating her, but he was betrothed to Astoria," Hermione explained, "Pansy used to complain about it all the time."

Harry groaned, "Great, now there will be two more people who will hate me."

Hermione offered him a sympathetic look. "If it makes you feel any better, Pansy's always hated you."

Harry laughed. "Thanks, Hermione. Somehow that doesn't really help all that much."

While Hermione gently teased Harry, Remus quietly explained the situation to Mark and Sarah. They were horrified to think that Harry was forced to kill not only a professor, but one of his own classmates to protect not only his life, but his headmaster's life as well.

After dinner they moved out into the garden to enjoy dessert. Harry sat next to Remus. "Remus, I'm worried about the wedding."

"We've put lots of wards and protective charms on the Burrow. The invitations are heavily charmed so they can only be read by the intended recipients. There are many precautions being taken," Remus replied.

"I'm glad that so many precautions are being taken, but you know as well as I do – it only takes one person to betray us," Harry said.

Remus nodded, he had certainly learned that lesson.

"I was wondering," Harry continued, "can we make Portkeys for the guests? In case the worst happens."

Remus paused as he thought through the issues with mass producing Portkeys. "How many do you think we will need?"

"I don't know," Harry replied, "Enough so that every family has one. I'm mostly worried about those that can't Apparate."

Remus followed Harry's gaze, he was looking at Ginny. Remus smiled, "Ginny doesn't know how to Apparate?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I want to teach her, but I haven't yet. There's just so much…she hasn't trained like my other friends…she's amazing. It only took her a few tries to cast a Patronous, but Beauxbatons didn't emphasize defence and her parents tried to keep her out of the war."

Remus held up his hand to stem Harry's tide of words. "You're worried about her."

Harry nodded, "I don't want her to be stuck somewhere she can't leave. I know how…scary it can be."

"I'll talk to Bill tomorrow," Remus promised.

* * *

"Ginny!"

Ginny turned towards the very familiar voice of her best friend, Aimée Fournier.

"Aimée!" Ginny exclaimed as she hugged her friend. "I am so glad to see you. I have missed you so much! How did you get here?"

"Your mum invited us," Aimée replied. "So you would have some friends at the wedding. We got here just a little while ago. Where have you been? We expected you to be here."

"Ginny."

Ginny stiffened as she recognized her ex-boyfriend's voice. "Luc," she turned to greet him.

Luc smiled down at her and kissed her on the cheek in greeting. "Ginny, it is so good to see you."

"What are you doing here, Luc?" she asked.

"Ginny, don't be so rude," Molly reprimanded her. "It was only fair to invite Luc after all he's your escort for the wedding."

Ginny stared at her mother in horror. "What? What are you talking about?"

Molly smiled at the Fournier siblings and pulled Ginny aside. "Ginny, this wedding was supposed to be a very important event in French society. It would reflect very badly on Luc to be tossed aside as your escort at the last moment, surely you must understand that."

"Mum," Ginny tried to reply calmly, "Luc was never going to be my escort. I hadn't invited anyone to the wedding. I broke up with Luc, remember?"

Molly smiled condescendingly at Ginny. "You didn't need to invite Luc, it was obvious you would be going with him. You two dated for almost a year."

"Mother, I broke up with him over a year ago," Ginny replied through gritted teeth. "I don't know who thought it was obvious I was going with him, but he is not my escort for the wedding. I am here with my husband."

Ginny pulled away from her mother and ignoring Luc, followed Aimée into the house. Aimée smiled sympathetically at Ginny. "I tried to tell her you had broken up with Luc ages ago, but she insisted upon inviting him anyway."

Aimée pushed open the door to Ginny's childhood bedroom. "Your mum put me in here with you and Hermione."

Ginny tried to push down her rising anger at her mother. "Excuse me?"

Aimée sat down on Ginny's bed and gestured to the two camp beds that had been wedged in the room. "Hermione and I will be sleeping in here with you. Luc is up with Ron and Harry."

Ginny sat on the bed next to Aimée. "I am going to kill my mother before this wedding is over."

"Why? Ginny what is going on?" Aimée asked. "You disappeared from camp and I haven't heard from you in weeks, what is going on?"

Ginny looked quizzically at her friend. "Didn't they tell you anything?"

"No," Aimée replied.

Ginny smiled and held out her left hand, Aimée stared at the rings for a moment before squealing and launching herself at Ginny. "You are engaged? Who? When?"

Ginny smiled, "No, I'm not engaged. I'm married to Harry Potter."

Aimée pulled back to look at her friend's face. "Married? How is that possible? You are only just sixteen. When did you even meet him?"

Ginny laughed and settled in to share the story of her summer with her best friend. An hour later Aimée was staring at Ginny in shock. "I can't believe it."

"I know," Ginny replied, "It all seems so unbelievable."

"I always wondered how you ended up at Beauxbatons," Aimée said, "I thought it was strange you going to one school and all of your brothers going to another."

She straightened up as she realized something. "So why on earth did your mum invite Luc when she knows you are married?"

Ginny almost growled her frustration. "I don't know. She is not very happy about our marriage, she still hasn't really accepted it. The first time Harry and I were here together she was trying to tell me I should go back to Beauxbatons and finish school, and then if Harry and I still felt the same way we could get together."

"I thought you were soul bonded," Aimée replied, "You are bonded for life."

"I know," Ginny replied, "But she has spent so much time and effort into keeping me and Harry apart, she can't accept that we are together."

Hermione knocked on the door before opening it. "Ginny. I'm so glad you are here."

Ginny got up and hugged Hermione. "Have you met Aimée?"

Ginny introduced her two best friends.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked after greeting Aimée.

"He's with my brothers," Ginny replied. "They were cleaning up the yard and helping set up for tomorrow."

Hermione nodded, "Your mum asked me to come up and see if you two would help with the cleaning."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Only for Bill am I doing this."

An hour later Ginny, Hermione and Aimée were cleaning the last of the sitting room. Ginny glanced out the window, Harry and her brothers had spend the time clearing all of the broken branches from the yard. They were now de-gnoming the garden. Ginny laughed as she watched the gnomes flying through the air. Hermione and Aimée had come to join her at the window.

"Is that him?" Aimée asked pointing to Harry.

"Yes," Hermione and Ginny answered.

"He's gorgeous, Ginny," Aimée sighed.

Ginny smiled as turned to admire her husband.

"What are you three doing?"

Ginny turned to see Luc standing in the doorway.

Aimée rolled her eyes at her brother. "We've been cleaning and helping Mrs. Weasley. What have you been doing?"

Luc arched an eyebrow. "Doing? Why would I be doing anything? I am a guest."

"So are Hermione and I, we are helping out," Aimée replied.

Luc waved his hand dismissively. "You are helping Ginny."

"My husband is helping my brothers," Ginny interjected. "I'm sure you could go help the boys outside."

"Husband," Luc snorted, "I don't understand how you go from escorting me to the wedding last month to being married this month."

"I never agreed to have you as my escort," Ginny replied. "I don't know what you told my mother, but I don't appreciate it."

Luc chuckled, "It seems your mother isn't very thrilled with your husband."

Whatever remark Ginny was going to make was lost when the kitchen door slammed open. Harry stopped in the door to the sitting room, he glanced dismissively at Luc before turning to the girls. "We're headed down to the pond for a swim, do you want to come?"

"Yes!"

The girls ran upstairs to get changed and Harry turned to leave. "You can come too," he said to Luc.

Luc stared impassively after Harry as he turned and jogged up the stairs, Luc had come to the Burrow with every intention of leaving with Ginny. Ron had taken great delight in informing him of Ginny's marriage. Luc wasn't sure if he believed in soul bonds, but he had taken the precaution of having his family lawyers look into the matter. He did not like to lose.

Fleur and her sister, Gabrielle had joined them at the pond. Harry was pleasantly surprised to see Lee Jordan, the twins' good friend there, as well as Fred's surprise date, Angelina.

"Angelina," Harry called out, "What are you doing here?"

Angelina laughed, "Well, Fred and I have been spending time together recently and he asked me to be his escort to the wedding."

"That's great," Harry replied.

"Guess who else is coming?" Angelina said.

"Who?" Harry replied.

"Katie, she's coming with George and Oliver and Alicia will be here later," Angelina explained.

"Are Alicia and Oliver together?" Ginny asked as she joined in the conversation.

Angelina nodded, "Alicia has been apprenticing with a healer at St. Mungo's and ran into Oliver last year. They've been dating for the past six months."

Angelina glanced over her shoulder. "I'll catch up with you two later." She turned and rejoined Fred and George near the pond.

Harry smiled appreciatively at Ginny as she took off her t-shirt to reveal an emerald green bikini.

"You look incredible," he murmured before pulling her in for a kiss. A splash of water broke them apart, turning Harry saw Bill and Charlie laughing.

"Enough of that," Charlie called, "You can do that later when we can't see you."

Harry rolled his eye and with a wave of his hand sent a huge wave crashing over Bill and Charlie. Ron, Hermione, and Aimée had joined Harry and Ginny near the edge of the pond.

"Who are all these people?" Hermione asked looking around at the gathering group.

Ginny pointed out a tall dark haired wizard next to Bill, "That's Ian, he and Bill have been friends since Hogwarts. They went to Egypt together and that is Ian's girlfriend Dendera. She also works for Gringotts."

She pointed to a group of blond girls with Fleur. "I don't know all of their names, but those are some friends of Fleur's as well as that group over there." Ginny pointed to a group of half a dozen witches and wizards.

"Charlie's girlfriend, Katarina will be coming in a little later tonight," Ginny concluded.

"Well, what are we waiting for," Ron asked, "Let's swim!"

* * *

Harry woke the next morning with his head pounding and the bright morning sun shining in on him. He felt the familiar weight of Ginny curled up against him, but the bed was hard and rough. Harry raised his head slowly and looked around, with a groan he vaguely remembered the party from the night before. After swimming and playing in the pond, food had been served in the garden. As the evening wore on, Bill and Fleur and their guests had enjoyed a party around the bonfires that had been built. As the night wore on, events became more and more fuzzy. Harry suspected this was directly related to the amount of alcohol consumed.

Remus was going to kill him, Harry thought. Remus had specifically instructed him not to drink. Harry had planned to stick to Butterbeer for most of the night, but judging from his headache, he had drank much more than Butterbeer.

Harry tried to sit up, but Ginny refused to move burrowing closer into his side. Harry took a closer look around and realized that he and Ginny were in a sleeping bag in the orchard. A memory flickered to the front of Harry's mind of Remus conjuring sleeping bags for everyone the night before.

Harry's stomach turned as he moved and he quickly rolled out from under Ginny and vomited on the ground. Harry lay back down on the sleeping bag closing his eyes, his head was pounding and his stomach was still far from settled. He felt Ginny moving next to him and heard a whispered conversation taking place, but he couldn't summon the energy to concentrate on what was being said. Harry felt a soft cloth on his forehead; he opened his eyes to see a familiar red headed form above him.

"Drink this love," Ginny said.

Harry didn't think anything would stay down, but he figured drinking it would be easier than arguing. He drank the swirling dark blue potion in one gulp. For a minute, Harry feared he was right, but the potion stayed down. Harry closed his eyes again and felt soft fingers running through his hair. Harry concentrated on breathing so as to not bring the potion back up, as the minutes passed his stomach settled and his headache started to recede.

"Gin," Harry whispered. "What happened?"

"My git brothers decided that slipping you some firewhiskey would be entertaining," Ginny muttered darkly.

"I don't remember drinking any firewhiskey," Harry said, he tried to remember the night before, but most of it was a complete blank.

Ginny snorted. "They have apparently created Butterbeer flavored firewhiskey, so you didn't realize what you were drinking until it was too late."

Harry sat up slowly and looked around, Ginny handed him his glasses. "Is Remus going to kill me?"

Ginny kissed him softly on the cheek. "Don't worry, he's angrier at the twins than you."

Harry and Ginny slowly made their way to the garden where Molly had set up breakfast for everyone. As Harry walked the potion worked on the remnants of his headache disappeared and by the time they reached the garden, he felt normal once again.

"Good morning," Harry greeted Ron and Hermione as they sat down at one of the long tables that had been set up for breakfast.

"Good morning," Hermione responded.

Ron looked up from his breakfast and snickered. "Harry."

Harry paused in the act of filling his plate. "What?"

Ginny and Hermione looked down at the table while Ron burst out laughing.

With a sinking feeling, Harry turned to look at Ginny. "Why is he laughing?" A horrified look crossed his face. "Oh God, what did I do last night?"

At that Hermione and Ginny lost it, Harry felt his face heating up. Ginny finally managed to get her laughter under control and answered, "You didn't do anything too bad…you just…you." Ginny lost it again and started laughing.

Harry buried his head in his hands. "What did I do?"

"You were telling us all how much you love Ginny," Hermione managed to get out.

Harry raised his head warily. "You know I love Ginny, why is that so funny?"

"You were serenading her," Hermione replied before she lost it again.

"Well, I think you were much better than Bill," Ginny said.

"Bill?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, the twins got the two of you," Ron answered. "It was hysterical, the two of you serenading Ginny and Fleur."

"I am going to kill your brothers," Harry murmured as he started eating.

The laughter died away as Remus walked over to their table. "Harry, how are you feeling?"

"Better now," Harry answered.

"I've spoken to the twins at length and they realize how serious this was," Remus said. "They have promised not to do anything today."

"What was so wrong?" Ron asked. "So Harry and Bill got drunk, it's not the end of the world is it?"

Remus turned and glared at Ron. "Do you not realize what they did? They took out the two most powerful wizards here. If Death Eaters had attacked, who would have been able to fight them off?"

Ron looked shocked. "I didn't…I didn't realize."

Bill stood and cast a whistling charm that caused everyone to turn towards him. "I want to thank all of you for coming to our party last night. Of course special thanks go to my oh so amusing brothers for providing the entertainment via myself and Harry."

A wave of laughter went through the guests. Bill continued, "After breakfast, I am going to enlist your help in setting up the chairs and then everyone will have plenty of time to get ready."

Bill reached down to a pick up a piece of parchment next to him. "Yesterday during the pool party, while us guys thought we were so discrete in ogling all of these lovely ladies, they of course were a step ahead of us."

All of the ladies laughed while Fleur stood. "First, I want to thank Bill for the lovely song last night." She kissed Bill on the cheek. "Yesterday, as my friends and I surveyed the young gentlemen in attendance, we had a slight disagreement over who had the best abs, best smile and so on."

Fleur had to stop as the girls all started laughing. "Okay, we had planned to announce all of the winners last night, but due to…the entertainment we could not. So, gentlemen, as we announce your name please come up and collect your prize."

"The winner for best hair – Bill."

"The winner for best eyes – Harry."

"The winner for best body – Oliver."

"The most hotly contested category, the winner for best abs – Harry."

Harry, Bill, and Oliver went up to collect their prizes to the laughter of the guests.

Ginny smiled as Aimée, Hermione, Gabrielle, and Fleur crowded into her childhood bedroom. With the amount of people at the Burrow, Harry, Ginny and some of their close friend had gone back to Grimmauld Place to shower, but Fleur had asked Ginny and Gabrielle to get ready with her at the Burrow.

Normally Ginny felt overshadowed by the Delacours, but today Fleur's happiness seemed to enhance everyone else in the room. Fleur looked beautiful; she had chosen a simple white dress for the wedding. She wore very little makeup or jewelry. Ginny looked over at Hermione with a question in her eyes, Hermione nodded.

"Fleur," Ginny began, "When I got married, Hermione shared a Muggle custom of the bride wearing something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. I wore these at my wedding and I was wondering if you would want to wear these."

Fleur stared at the diamond earrings in Ginny's hand, she looked up at Ginny. "You would let me borrow these?"

Ginny nodded.

Fleur reached out her hand and took the earrings; she put them in and turned back to the mirror. "Ginny, thank you."

Fleur turned to look at Ginny. "I know we haven't gotten along very well…and I want to apologize. I don't have very many friends who are girls, because most girls don't like me very much. I can't help the effect I have on men, I don't want to attract them, but other women blame me. I just assumed you wouldn't like me -"

"Fleur, it's okay," Ginny interrupted her. "I think I understand and I could have tried a little harder. When I was with Luc, I would get mad at you. Now I can see that it was him, not you."

Reaching out, Fleur hugged her future sister-in-law. "Thank you."

Gabrielle was beaming, thrilled that her sister and friend were finally getting along. "Fleur, Ginny told me about this tradition and I have something for you."

Amidst much laughter, Gabrielle produced a lacey blue garter. Laughing, Fleur placed it on her leg. Turning to Hermione, Fleur said, "I think that should complete it. My dress is new and my shoes are old."

Hermione laughed, "You are all set."

A knock on the door caused all of the girls to turn. "Fleur dear, my Aunt Muriel is here to see you."

Molly stepped aside to reveal and elderly witch carrying a box. "So this is the bride? Pretty girl, but French? Were there no eligible girls left in England?"

Fleur stood frozen, not sure what to do or say. The other younger witches clustered around her, uncertain what was happening.

Satisfied that she'd put the bride in her place, Muriel turned to survey the others in the room. "Ginevra, what is this I hear about you running off and getting married? Are you pregnant?"

"No, Aunt Muriel, I am not pregnant," Ginny said as she came over and kissed her Great Aunt on the cheek.

Muriel sniffed. "Time will tell."

She turned back to Fleur. "Come here, girl. I can't stand all day."

Fleur hesitantly approached Muriel who thrust the box into her hands. "Molly wanted you to wear this. It has been in my family for generations. All of the brides have worn it, well except for Ginevra here."

Opening the box, Fleur revealed a beautiful moonstone and diamond tiara set in velvet. he gasped, "Thank you. I would be honored to wear it."

Muriel rolled her eyes, "Of course you would." Muriel turned to Molly, "Help me downstairs, this house of yours is hard on an old woman."

The two older women left the room leaving a stunned silence behind them. Ginny started laughing, "That's my Great Aunt Muriel."

* * *

The garden had been transformed. A large open white awning held up by flower entwined columns was set up to shelter the guests from the summer sun. There were rows of gold and silver chairs set up over a soft golden carpet. The chairs were set up in front of a flower covered arch. Fairy lights were entwined in the flowers. The effect was breathtaking.

Harry stood with Ron and the twins watching the guests arrive. Harry turned to Ron. "This is a small wedding? How many guests were they planning on inviting?"

Ron snorted. "Are you kidding? Fleur and her parents had planned on almost five hundred guests. This is nothing, mostly just family and close friends."

"Ronald."

Ron stiffened and turned, there was a beautiful girl with strawberry blond hair standing in front of him. "Paige."

Paige turned to look Harry. Looking at her cousin she said, "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Harry, this is my cousin Paige. Paige this is my best friend and brother-in-law, Harry."

Paige smiled, but as Ron's words registered she turned back confused. "Brother-in-law?"

"Paige, it's nice to meet you. I am Ginny's husband, Harry." Harry smiled and extended his hand.

A confused look crossed Paige's face. "Ginny? Ginny is married?"

"Yes, Paige. Don't you read the papers?" Fred jumped into the conversation.

Paige threw him a condescending look. "No, I don't read the papers. Mum says they have nothing but lies."

Harry laughed, "Well, she does have a point there."

Paige looked from one to the other. "So does that mean you are not married?"

"No, I am married to Ginny," Harry replied.

"But…she's too young…and she's not at all…I mean all she does is play Quidditch. Men don't like girls that play Quidditch," Paige finished.

Harry and his brothers-in-law all looked at each other and started laughing. "I love girls that play Quidditch," Harry said.

"Me too," the twins added.

Ron looked around. "I'm the only one here not dating a Quidditch player, but I like girls that play Quidditch."

Paige looked around at them confused before putting on her best face. "I don't know what has gotten into you, but one of you needs to escort me to my seat."

Fred laughed and offered her his arm. "Allow me."

As Fred escorted Paige to her seat, a noise behind them caused the wizards to turn. Hermione approached them, she was wearing a summery flowered dress with a fitted bodice and full skirt. She'd taken time to tame her hair and was even wearing a bit of make up.

"Wow," Ron said, "You look great."

Hermione laughed, "Thanks, Ron. Do you have sound so surprised?"

Ron sputtered as Harry cut over him. "You look really nice, Hermione."

She smiled, "Thank you, Harry."

Harry looked mischievously from Ron to Hermione. "So, did you see Viktor Krum?"

Hermione glared at Harry. "Yes, I saw him up at the house. He seemed quite taken with Ginny."

Harry stopped laughing. Hermione and George burst out laughing. "Oh, come on Harry that was funny."

"We better take our seats," George said, "I think that everyone has been seated."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron took their place in the second row behind Fred and George. Bill, Charlie, and Ian took their places at the front of the archway. Music started piping in from the columns. Fleur's best friend Jeanne, Ginny, and Gabrielle made their way to the front of the guests. Harry was entranced by Ginny, she looked amazing in the golden bridesmaid dress. It hugged her in all the right places.

Ron nudged his arm when it was time to stand as Monsieur Delacour escorted Fleur down the aisle. The rest of the ceremony was a blur for Harry as he spent the time watching Ginny.

When the officiating wizard declared Bill and Fleur bonded for life, they leaned in and kissed. Harry stood with the rest of the guests and cheered for the new Mr. and Mrs. William Weasley.

After the guests stood the chairs disappeared and a dance floor surrounded with tables appeared. Harry made his way over to Ginny.

He kissed her softly. "You look amazing."

Ginny laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, my love. You don't look so bad yourself."

Arthur called for everyone's attention. "I'd like to thank everyone for coming today. I realize that with all of the last minute changes many of those who had hoped to come could not be here today. I would be remiss if I didn't remind everyone to be on guard." Arthur held up the little gold and silver bells that had been placed at every place setting. "We have tried to take every precaution, but if the worst happens and there is an attack, these little bells are Portkeys. There are plenty to go around, I would like everyone to take one now. If there is an attack, just press you bells and say safety. It will take you to one of several safe areas we have set up."

There was a general bustling as everyone reached for a bell. When all of the guests had a set of bells, Arthur smiled, "Now on with the party. I have the honor of announcing the first dance of my son, William Weasley and his new bride Fleur Delacour Weasley."

Harry stood with his arms around Ginny as Bill and Fleur took to the floor for their first dance. Ginny turned in his arms so she could watch the dance, she leaned her head back on his chest and laced their fingers together.

Harry kissed her on the top of her head. "I wish we could have had a wedding like this for you."

Ginny looked up at him. "I don't. I mean it would have been nice to have all of my family there and a few guests, but our wedding was beautiful."

As the dance came to a close, Bill kissed Fleur as the guests started cheering, Bill called for attention. "Before we open the floor up for all the guests to dance, Fleur and I would ask one other couple to join us. As most of you know, my sister, Ginny recently married. Due to the circumstances, Harry and Ginny did not get to have a big wedding or party, so I would ask that Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter now join us on the dance floor."

Harry looked down at Ginny who was beaming. "May I have this dance?"

Ginny nodded, happiness shining in her eyes.

The guests cheered as Harry and Ginny joined Bill and Fleur on the dance floor.

By early evening many of the guests were sitting at the tables around the dance floor. Harry and Ginny were sitting with Hermione, Ron, Aimée, Luc, Tonks and Remus. Harry was surprised at how much he enjoyed the party. Unlike the dreaded Yule Ball in his fourth year, he spent most of this party dancing. He had danced with all of the girls he knew and of course he and Ginny had danced for a long time.

Harry turned to Ginny when he saw it, a flash of sparks that heralded the falling of the protective wards around the Burrow. Harry and Remus immediately jumped to their feet with their wands drawn. Harry silenced the music as Remus's wolf Patronus bounded to the middle of the dance floor. "We are under attack! Everyone activate your Portkey!"

The world around Harry exploded into a barrage of spell fire and the flash of Portkeys activating. Harry cast a shield around himself and Ginny as the Death Eaters started Apparating into the crowd.

Harry heard the voice of Lucius Malfoy yell, "They are using Portkeys."

Harry started casting defensive spells in an attempt to give everyone a chance to use their Portkeys. Most of the guests had escaped when Harry heard screaming. "Harry, I think they are blocking the Portkeys," Hermione yelled.

Harry nodded, "We will have to fight."

He turned to Ginny and Aimée. "Stay close together."

Harry quickly kissed Ginny and disappeared into the throng. Ginny and Aimée pulled their wands and skirted the edge of the dance floor. Ginny could see four Death Eaters converging on Harry, she cast stunning spells on the Death Eaters closest to her. She scanned the area and saw a group of her cousins huddled near the edge of the dance floor. They were all much younger than her, the oldest no more than eight years old. Ginny motioned to them and she and Aimée made their way to the group. Ginny cast a shield spell over the group as she joined them.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked.

The oldest boy, Nathan nodded, "We couldn't find our bells and I saw my mum and dad leave."

Ginny pointed to a group of tables that had been overturned. "Let's try to get over there out of the way."

Ginny and Aimée led the way over to the tables and turned them so they were barricaded behind the tables. She turned to the children. "We need to stay down and stay quiet, okay?"

The children all nodded and huddled together as the battle raged on the dance floor. Most of the Weasleys had chosen to stay to fight and ensure all of the guests made it into safety. The twins were fighting from behind another set of overturned tables. Their spell work was a little erratic and they tended to cast complicated spells versus simple stunning or cutting spells, but they were effective.

Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Katarina were fighting a group of Death Eaters towards the center of the dance floor. Remus and Tonks had battled their way towards Harry as had Ron and Hermione. The largest contingent of Death Eaters was focusing their attention on Harry.

With a red flash, Hermione fell to a stunning spell. Ron immediately stood over her and cast a shield spell. Looking around Ron saw Ginny gesturing to him, scooping her up he carried Hermione over to the barricade.

"Is she okay?" Ginny asked.

Aimée felt for a pulse and nodded. "I think she was just stunned."

Ron turned to Ginny. "Do you know where Mum and Dad are?"

"I saw Mum leave with Aunt Muriel, I'm not sure where Dad is," Ginny replied. "After the Portkeys failed, I saw a bunch of people running towards the lane. Dad may have been with them, showing them the way out."

Ron peered around the barricade, from his vantage point he could see several Death Eaters down but unfortunately Kingsley and Charlie were sprawled on the ground. Ron and Ginny exchanged a look, Ginny kept a rapid fire of stunners going over the barricade while Ron ran out to the injured men. When Bill saw Ron running towards him, he sent a barrage of cutting and bludgeoning curses into the group of Death Eaters fighting them. Ron and Katarina grabbed the two unconscious men and dragged them off to safety.

Ron looked up in time to see Rodolphus Lestrange and Nott fall under Bill and Fleur's spell fire. Bill nudged Fleur in the direction of the barricade while Bill joined Tonks and Remus battling the Carrows and Macnair.

Harry ducked as Lucius sent another cutting curse his way. Lucius and Bellatrix were focused exclusively on Harry. Remus and Tonks were busy trying to hold off and attack by Alecto and Amycus Carrow, two of the Death Eaters who had taken part in the attack on Hogwarts in the spring.

Bellatrix laughed as Lucius's cutting curse caught Harry on the arm. "What's the matter, Potter, is this too tough for you?"

As Harry cast a bludgeoning curse at Bellatrix, Lucius caught him with a Cruciatus curse. "This is for my son, you bastard," Lucius yelled; triumph lighted his face as he watched Harry writhe under the torture curse.

"We don't have time for this, Lucius," Bellatrix snapped. "Grab him and let's go."

Lucius glared at Bellatrix than grabbed for Harry, with a flash the three of them disappeared. Once Bellatrix Apparated, the remaining Death Eaters Apparated away leaving a stunned group behind them.

Ginny's scream echoed through the garden.


	21. Captured

Harry felt his head slam back against a stone wall as they landed. Lucius dropped Harry and caught him with a Stunner before Harry could react. After Harry fell, the blond wizard approached him cautiously. When Harry didn't move, Lucius grabbed Harry's wand and tossed it to Bellatrix. Looking down at Harry, he felt the hatred well inside him. Lucius lashed out, kicking Harry in the head, chest, and stomach. He smiled in satisfaction when he heard the cracking of ribs. Bellatrix watched dispassionately as Lucius vented his rage on the boy who had killed his son.

"Lucius, you can't kill him," Bellatrix reminded him.

Lucius looked up at her with hatred in his eyes, unfazed. She further reminded him. "It is for our Lord to kill him, not you."

With one final stomp on Harry's wand hand crushing his fingers, Lucius left Harry in the cell and slammed the door. "Have you summoned our Lord?"

"Yes," Bellatrix replied, "he is approaching."

* * *

Ginny jumped over the barricade onto the dance floor from which her husband had disappeared. Remus caught her as she slid to a stop beside him, staring at the spot where Harry had been.

Bill hurried over to the barricade and helped Fleur to her feet. "Are you okay?"

Fleur nodded and scanned her new husband. "Bill, you have been hurt." She saw blood was flowing from several cuts to his arms and chest.

"I'm okay. What about everyone else?" Bill responded.

Bill and Ron pulled the tables that had formed the barricade away, revealing the children still huddled together and the three injured fighters.

"Are you kids okay?" Bill asked gently.

Nathan nodded. "We're okay. Ginny protected us over here behind the tables."

Bill nodded and handed them his bell. "This should work now. It will take you to a safe place and you can find your parents." Looking at Aimée, he added, "Can you go with them?"

Aimee nodded and activated the Portkey. As Bill had surmised, the spell blocking the Portkeys had been lifted when the Death Eaters left.

Turning to the injured fighters, Bill was relieved to see them all still breathing. It appeared that Hermione had simply been stunned, while both Kingsley and Charlie were obviously injured.

"Ennervate," Bill murmured, casting the spell on Hermione.

She started to stir.

"Hermione." Ron helped her to sit up. "Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded gingerly. "I'm okay. What happened?"

Bill knelt down next to her. "Harry was taken by Malfoy and Bellatrix."

Looking over at Ron and Fleur, Bill asked, "Can you two take Hermione, Kingsley, and Charlie to safety? Tap your Portkey and say injury and it will take you to the Hogwarts infirmary."

Ron gestured towards Ginny, who was sobbing in Remus's arms. "What about…"

Bill shook his head. "We need to regroup. We will join you at Hogwarts as soon as possible."

Ron nodded and he and Fleur Portkeyed to Hogwarts with the injured.

* * *

Tonks cast binding spells on the unconscious Death Eaters. She smiled as she pulled off their masks to reveal Rookwood, Mulciber, and Wormtail.

"Remus," she called. "We've got Wormtail."

Remus handed Ginny off to her older brother and walked over to join Tonks. He looked down at the unconscious body of one of his former best friends. Remus could summon none of the friendship or brotherhood he had felt for Peter in their school days; instead all he felt was anger and hatred towards the man who had single-handedly destroyed their friends. Remus turned away in disgust. "Are you taking them in?"

Tonks nodded. "Kingsley and I told Robards we were following up on a lead, just not that we were at the wedding. I'll take them in and join you at Hogwarts."

Remus pulled her into a quick embrace. "Don't tell them about Harry."

Tonks kissed him and replied, "Don't worry."

* * *

Madam Pomfrey bustled over and levitated Kingsley and Charlie into beds. She looked at the other three. "Were any of you injured?"

"Hermione was Stunned," Ron volunteered.

Hermione glared at him while Madam Pomfrey assessed her.

"You should be fine, Miss Granger. I'll let you go, but if you have a headache or any nausea, I want you back here right away."

Hermione, Ron, and Fleur stepped out of her way while she bustled around Charlie and Kingsley.

"Mr. Weasley."

Ron turned to see Professor McGonagall entering the infirmary. "What happened?"

"Death Eaters attacked," Ron paused before adding, "They took Harry."

"What?"

Professor Dumbledore entered the infirmary with a look of shock and horror on his face. "How did that happen?"

"Death Eaters attacked. Most of the guests got away, but then the Death Eaters blocked the Portkeys. We were fighting them, but they really just wanted to get to Harry." Ron swallowed heavily before continuing. "He was amazing. He ended up fighting Malfoy and Bellatrix. Malfoy had him under the Cruciatus and then they just disappeared with him."

Professor McGonagall swallowed heavily. "Who is here?"

"Hermione was hit by a Stunner and Kingsley and Charlie were injured," Ron replied.

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Where is your sister?"

"She's still at the Burrow. Remus and Bill are with her," Ron answered.

"Why don't you come down and join us? Your parents and many of the other wedding guests are in the Great Hall," Professor McGonagall said.

Ron looked back towards the beds. Professor McGonagall followed his gaze. "Madam Pomfrey will let us know when we can see them."

Without another word, Hermione, Ron, and Fleur followed the Professors down to the Great Hall.

"Ron!"

Ron turned and was engulfed in a heartfelt hug by his mother.

"Mum, I'm okay," Ron mumbled.

* * *

Ginny pulled out of her oldest brother's arms and stared in disbelief at the spot her husband had been taken from. Turning to Bill, she demanded, "What happened?"

Bill already had his wand out and was performing a detection charm. Remus also started performing a detection charm.

Bill's face fell. "Someone betrayed us."

Remus nodded. "The wards were taken down, not ripped apart."

"How?" Ginny asked. "I thought the invitations were charmed and the protective wards were in place."

"I'm not sure," Bill replied. "I think someone must have told one of the Death Eaters when and where the wedding was to take place. That would get them here in a way that the wards wouldn't have activated. They had time to hide and take down the wards and put up their own Anti-Portkey and Anti-Apparition wards."

Ginny closed her eyes. "This is what Harry was afraid would happen."

"Ginny," Bill started. "Everyone else should be at Hogwarts now. Let's go there and we can decide what to do next."

Reluctantly Ginny agreed. She hated to leave, but there was nothing more they could do. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she agreed. "There's nothing more we can do here."

Bill and Remus each took one of Ginny's arms and Bill activated the Portkey to Hogwarts.

* * *

Tonks Apparated directly into the holding cells as per Ministry protocol. She secured Wormtail, Rookwood, and Mulciber in the cells. The Auror on duty, Dawlish, hurried down to the holding cells.

"Tonks!" he exclaimed. "What is going on here? Where's Kingsley? I thought he was with you."

"We were at Bill Weasley's wedding and Death Eaters attacked. These are the ones who were left after it was over," Tonks explained. "Kingsley was injured, but he should recover."

"Is he at St. Mungo's?" Dawlish asked sharply. "I didn't get notified of an Auror being taken into St. Mungo's."

"No, I believe he was taken to Hogwarts. Charlie Weasley and Hermione Granger were also injured. I believe Professor Dumbledore helped evacuate the wounded, so they ended up at Hogwarts." Tonks bit her lip and hoped Dumbledore would back up her wild story.

Dawlish eyed her suspiciously, but nodded. "Okay. I want your report filled out before you leave."

Walking over to the holding cells, Dawlish peered inside. "Who did you bring in?"

"Rookwood, Mulciber, and Peter Pettigrew," Tonks replied.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Dawlish exclaimed. "But…he died years ago. Sirius Black killed him."

"Sirius did not kill anyone. Peter Pettigrew is the one who betrayed James and Lily Potter to Voldemort. When Sirius went to confront Pettigrew, Pettigrew blew up the street and killed all those Muggles so he could escape and frame Sirius."

Dawlish's face showed his shock. "So what was Sirius doing when he was killed here?"

"He was here for Harry," Tonks replied. "Professor Dumbledore explained it all to Fudge and then he told my mother and me as Sirius's closest relatives."

Tonks waited another few minutes to see if Dawlish had any more questions and then asked, "May I go, sir? I want to check up on Kingsley."

"Yes, complete your report and you are free to go."

* * *

Ginny spun away from her brother as they arrived at Hogwarts. She scanned the room looking for the rest of her family. With a sigh of relief, she spotted her father across the room with his brother getting the children settled.

"Ginny!"

Ginny turned to see her mother approaching her. "Do not come near me right now, Mother!"

Molly stopped short. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?" Ginny yelled. "MY HUSBAND WAS CAPTURED BY DEATH EATERS AND YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS WRONG?"

Molly looked shocked. "And how is that my fault?"

"HOW IS THAT YOUR FAULT? MAYBE IF YOU WERE A LITTLE NICER TO HIM!" Ginny yelled. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "You made him feel like unwelcome. You invited another man into be his wife's date. How could you do that, mother?" She continued without letting her mother answer. "You understand what his childhood was like. He was never treated like he was a worthwhile human being. You just completely reinforced that, like he wasn't good enough to be my husband, like he wasn't good enough to be part of our family."

Arthur approached the women in his life very carefully. "Molly, why don't you go check on Charlie?"

Molly turned to her husband slowly. She nodded. "I will be back."

Arthur turned to his daughter. He held out his arms and Ginny threw herself in her father's arms.

"They took him, Daddy. They took him and I can't feel him very well," Ginny cried.

Arthur held his daughter running one hand down her hair. He exchanged a puzzled glance with Remus and Bill over Ginny's head. They each shook their head. They didn't know what she meant either.

When Ginny had calmed slightly, Arthur pulled back. "Can we go talk about this, love?"

Ginny nodded and wiped her eyes with the handkerchief her father handed her. She slipped her hand into her father's and let him lead her to one of the empty classrooms. Remus and Bill gathered the twins, Ron, Hermione, and Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore. Ginny sat down next to her father and leaned into him. Arthur wrapped an arm around his daughter, trying to comfort her. 

When everyone had gathered, Bill explained what they had found at the Burrow.

Professor Dumbledore sighed. "Do you have any idea who may have betrayed you?"

Sitting up straight, Ginny glared at the headmaster. "Who cares about that now? What are we going to do about Harry?"

"Mrs Potter, I am not discounting Harry. He is, of course, our number one priority, but we need to know if there is an ongoing risk. We need to know if this person is still in contact with the Death Eaters," Dumbledore explained.

Before Ginny could respond, Bill intervened, "We didn't even send the invitations out until this morning. The guests at the party the night before had prior knowledge about the wedding and it's location, but my mum, Fleur or I hand-delivered the invitations to all of our guests."

"So if one of your guests betrayed you, it was most likely a guest from the first night," Professor Dumbledore summarized.

"Who was invited to the party?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Bill grabbed a piece of parchment, jotted down a list of names and handed it to the professor.

She and Professor Dumbledore scanned the list.

Professor McGonagall sighed. "I would like to be able to eliminate some of these names."

Hermione looked over the list. "Harry taught almost half of these people in the DA. I don't really think that any of them would betray him."

"Why would anyone want to betray Harry?" Ginny asked, speaking up for the first time.

Remus turned sharply. "That's true. Who would want to betray Harry?"

Ginny gasped. "Luc."

"What?" Arthur turned to Ginny.

"Luc was acting really strange yesterday," Ginny replied. "He was acting like we had never broken up. He actually was doing that when I was at their house earlier in the summer."

Her voice became scornful. "Of course Mum didn't help at all. She fed into his delusion that he was escorting me to the wedding. She made it quite clear that she didn't like Harry."

Professor Dumbledore looked over at the twins. "Would you mind finding Monsieur Fournier, please Mr. Weasley?"

The twins were uncharacteristically serious when they left the room. "We will find him."

Arthur walked over to Ginny. "Sweetheart, I know your mother has things to answer for, but believe me she never wanted Harry hurt."

"No," Ginny replied angrily, "she just wanted him out of my life."

"Ginny," Remus started cautiously, "you said something about not being able to feel Harry very well. What did you mean by that?"

Ginny looked down at her hands and played with her wedding rings. She was trying to decide what to say. She and Harry had decided not to say anything about their 'abilities' but if those abilities could help find him, maybe she should say something.

Making her decision, Ginny looked up. "I'll talk only to Remus, Bill, and Hermione."

The others exchanged glances and filed out of the room. Arthur paused and kissed his daughter. "It will work out. I'm not sure how, but it will work out."

After the others left, Ginny turned towards Remus, Bill and Hermione.

"Harry and I discovered that we can…we sense what the other is feeling," Ginny explained. "The day that I discovered the Horcrux, Harry was somehow able to find me."

Hermione looked interested. "How do you mean?"

"I don't know if I can explain it, but that day Harry could feel that I was upset and he was able to Apparate right to where I was," Ginny explained.

Her voice quavered as she continued, "We had planned to… explore this ability, but we hadn't gotten around to it yet. I can't Apparate, so…"

"Ginny, can you sense him now?" Remus asked urgently.

Ginny tried to stop the tears from falling. "No, that's what I meant. I can't really sense him. I'm only getting flashes from him."

"When you say you are getting flashes from him, can you tell where he is?" Bill asked.

"No. I think maybe he's not conscious," Ginny replied. "All I can sense is pain."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy went down on one knee before his Master, his sister-in-law, Bellatrix Lestrange on her knees next to him. Rudolpus and Rabastan Lestrange knelt behind them with Crabbe and Nott closer to the door.

Voldemort surveyed his most loyal servants in front of him. In his high cold voice, he asked, "You have the boy?"

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius replied, "he is in one of the cells below."

"Excellent," Voldemort replied. "This may erase some of the failures you have suffered recently."

Swallowing his pride, Lucius did not respond. He knew to argue with the Dark Lord would be suicide.

"Is he conscious?" Voldemort asked.

"No, my Lord," Lucius answered smoothly. "I had to use the Cruciatus to subdue him and I stunned him when we arrived."

Voldemort nodded. "What of the others?"

Lucius and Bellatrix shared a brief look. "I'm sorry, my Lord, the others?"

"Yes, Lucius," Voldemort answered coldly. "Potter's friends and his wife, what of them?"

"We focused on capturing Potter, my Lord," Lucius answered. "Wormtail and the others were supposed to kill or capture some of the blood traitors. When we left, Wormtail had been captured by Bella's niece."

Voldemort turned toward one of the Death Eaters hiding in the shadows. "I trust they will be out soon."

Bowing, the masked Death Eater nodded. "Yes, my Lord. They will be released tomorrow."

Voldemort turned back to Lucius. "Harry Potter has vexed me sorely in the past. His luck and willingness to let others die for him has aided him in the past. It is no longer enough to merely kill him. He will endure a week of torture before his very public death next week. If we are able to get our hands on his wife, that will make it all the better."

Lucius smiled. "Yes, my Lord. It would be my pleasure."

* * *

George and Fred had checked the Great Hall, but there was no sign of Luc. George spotted Aimée sitting with Gabrielle at one of the tables.

"Aimée," George approached his sister's best friend, "have you seen your brother?"

"No," she replied, "not since the reception. He's okay, isn't he?"

"Yes, he's fine," George replied. "We just had some questions for him."

Aimée eyed him suspiciously. "What sort of questions?"

George sat down on the bench next to her. "Aimée, someone betrayed us to the Death Eaters. We think it must have been someone who was at the house on Friday."

"So, you think it might have been Luc?" Aimée questioned.

"Do you think it might have been?" George parried.

Aimée bit back her initial response that no, of course, her brother couldn't have done this. She started thinking about Luc's attitude over the past year, how he had changed and become more and more obsessed with Ginny.

She looked up at Ginny's older brother. "I don't know."

George nodded. He didn't want to press her. "Was Luc sitting with you at the reception?"

"For a while," she replied, "but not the whole time."

"Okay," George stood up. "Thank you. If you see him, please let me or one of my brothers know."

"Is Ginny okay?"

"I don't know. She seems to be okay physically, but we need to get Harry back."

* * *

After leaving his sister with Hermione, Bill headed up to the Infirmary to check on the injured. When he arrived, Madam Pomfrey was finishing up with his brother.

"Mr Weasley," the medi-witch started scanning him as he entered the hospital wing, "are you okay?" 

"I'm fine."

Seeing the dried blood on his robes, Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "Please remove your dress robes, Mr Weasley."

Bill decided it would be easier to acquiesce than argue. He pulled off his dress robes and unbuttoned his shirt.

As Madam Pomfrey fussed over him, he asked, "How is my brother?"

"He has three broken ribs as well as some cuts and bruises, but he will be fine. I've treated him for worse injuries after a Quidditch match. Before you ask, Mr Shacklebolt sustained a concussion, but he too will recover."

Bill nodded as he looked around the hospital wing. "I thought my mother would be up here. Have you seen her?"

Handing him two vials of potions, she explained, "She was up here. She just left a few minutes ago."

Bill eyed the vials distastefully before throwing them back. He sputtered for a moment. "Ugh, what was that?"

"A clotting potion and blood replenishing potion. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Bill walked over to Charlie's bedside. He was still sleeping. He nodded to Madam Pomfrey. "I'll be back later. If my mother runs into my sister, it will not be good."

"Mr Weasley, is there any word about Mr. Potter?" the medi-witch asked as Bill was about to leave.

"Not yet," he replied.

* * *

George looked over at his twin. "Any sign of him?"

Fred shook his head. "Paige saw him here at Hogwarts, but no one has seen him in a while."

The twins turned to see their sister coming down the hall. George walked up and gave her a hug.

"Ginny, we haven't found him yet, but we think he's still here," George said.

"Harry has a map of Hogwarts that might be able to help us," Fred continued.

"It's probably in his school trunk," George added. "Can we go look?"

Ginny looked silently from one brother to the other before saying, "Of course, if it will help."

George kissed his sister on the cheek. "We'll be back soon."

Together hurried down to the Great Hall in search of Professor McGonagall. Thankfully, they found her quickly.

"Professor McGonagall," Fred called out, "can we use the Floo in your office?"

The formidable witch eyed them suspiciously. "Why, Mr Weasley?"

"We need to get to Harry's house," George explained. "He has something that might be able to help us find Luc."

"Have you spoken to your sister?" 

"Yes, Professor," Fred answered. "She said it was fine."

"The password is Heather," Professor McGonagall said at length.

* * *

All Harry could feel was pain. His chest was burning and each breath he took in caused a searing pain. His head hurt and his hand felt mangled and broken. Harry tried to concentrate enough to clear his head, but he couldn't. His stomach roiled and churned. He rolled slightly and vomited on the stone floor.

"What's wrong, little bitty Potter? Are you sick?"

Harry froze. He knew that voice. Before he could react, he felt hands lifting him and slamming him against the stone floor. He felt the Full Body Bind Curse hit him, freezing him in place.

He struggled to open his eyes. They felt swollen shut. He managed to open them a crack. He could see the blurry forms of several people around him. As one person came closer, he recognized Bellatrix Lestrange.

He felt her cold hands on his face. She was close enough that Harry could see her nod to someone behind her. He felt strong arms grab him from behind and pry his mouth open. Harry panicked. He couldn't move. He tried pushing out with his magic, but he couldn't focus.

Bellatrix laughed at his attempts to struggle. She held a vial of emerald green smoking potion in front of him and poured it down his throat. Harry tried to spit it out, but the Body Bind Curse prevented him. Before he could even process what was happening, another vial of smoking potion was poured down his throat. Harry felt the hands behind him release him.

Harry felt a heat scorching down his throat and burning a hole in his stomach. He tried with everything in him to vomit up the potions, but the curse held him fast.

Bellatrix watching his struggles with obvious enjoyment. "Would you like to know what you were given?"

Harry tried to glare at her, but as his eyes were still almost swollen shut, it did not have the hoped for effect.

"The first one was a…special potion that Severus designed before he met his untimely end. It…shall we say enhances the pain. The second potion was hard to find. I searched long and hard to find it just for you, Potter. Four doses will rend you completely sterile."

Bellatrix laughed as she watched the implications filter through Harry's pain-soaked brain. "You tried to end the Malfoy line. I thought I would repay the favor. Before you die, I want you to know that there is no possibility of the Potter Line continuing. The Malfoy line, on the other hand…my sister is pregnant. You have not ended the Malfoy line."

_"Crucio!"_

Harry felt the Body Bind Curse release as the white hot knives of the Cruciatus Curse hit. He vaguely heard the sound of other voices joining in, throwing not only torture curses, but Bludgeoning and Cutting curses as well. Before he lost consciousness, Harry felt the snap of his right arm breaking.

* * *

Fleur stood at the edge of the Black Lake watching the giant squid glide just under the surface. The fear and tensions in the Great Hall had been too much for her. The thought of poor Harry in the custody of Death Eaters was horrific and she couldn't even imagine how her sister-in-law was feeling. She was also quite angry at the Death Eaters for ruining her wedding reception. 

"Fleur."

She turned to see her new husband standing a few feet away. She ran into his waiting arms. "Are you okay, mon amour?" she asked tenderly.

Bill nodded as he wrapped his arms around her. "How about you, love?"

"This started out as one of the best days of my life…and it's descended into…a nightmare," Fleur replied.

She leaned up and kissed him deeply. "I feel so badly for Ginny, but I can't help but be happy that we are finally married."

Bill smiled. "I know. I feel…horrible, but one of the first things I thought was why did this have to happen on my wedding day."

He reached down for Fleur's hand and led her over to his favorite tree on the edge of the lake. He sat under the tree and pulled Fleur down on his lap.

"Do they know anything else?" Fleur asked.

Bill sighed. "No." He explained what Ginny had shared.

"So she can't sense him very well right now? Does that mean…" Fleur trailed off, not wanting to complete the thought.

"I don't know," Bill admitted. "No one really knows much about soul bonds. Ginny thinks he is unconscious or in pain."

Fleur nodded and snuggled into her husband's arms. "So what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Obviously we can't go on our honeymoon now. What are we going to do?"

Bill stared at his wife for a moment before a smiled broke across his face. "Minerva told me our quarters were almost done. How would you like to spend your wedding night surrounded by my crazy family, worrying about my brother, sister, and brother-in-law, and then retire to our incomplete new home?"

Fleur gave him an angelic smile. "That sounds perfect."

 

Ginny woke with a start early the next morning. She was sleeping in her and Harry's bed in one of his t-shirts. Her father had asked her to stay with the rest of the family at Hogwarts, but Ginny was determined – she was going to sleep in her own bed.

She buried her face in Harry's pillow and inhaled his scent while she tried not to cry. She hated feeling weak and out of control. Reaching out with her magic, she tried to sense Harry. It took a few minutes, but Ginny could feel the familiar feel of Harry's magic. The power behind it was so weak that Ginny could hardly detect it. Try as she might, Ginny could get no sense of where he might be.

Dragging herself out of bed, she tiptoed around the camp beds set up by her two best friends. Ginny jumped into the shower and once she was alone, she lost her composure. Curling up under the water, she sobbed for her husband. In just a few short weeks, her world had become centred around him and she couldn't imagine how she could go on without him. It was only when the water started to cool that she quickly washed up. Pulling on her clothes, she went through her morning routine. Not wanting to bother with her hair, she pulled it up in a ponytail. Not wanting to return to her room, she made her way to the kitchen and fixed herself a cup of tea.

That is where Hermione found her a short time later. The older witch had also showered and changed for the day. 

"Aimée is in the shower. When she is ready, do you want to head over to Hogwarts for breakfast?"

Ginny nodded absently. Hermione studied her friend with concern, unsure of what to do or say. She wanted to comfort her, but was unsure of what to say. The flash of the Floo announced the arrival of one of the twins.

Hermione studied him carefully. "Good morning, George."

He flashed her a quick smile and hugged his sister. "Good morning, ladies. Dad wanted to invite you to Hogwarts for breakfast."

"We're waiting for Aimée," Ginny began, but she broke off when she heard her best friend on the stairs.

"I'm ready," Aimée declared as gave Ginny a hug and greeted the others. Turning to George, she asked, "Have you found my brother yet?"

"Not yet."

"Why don't you just use the map?" Hermione asked.

"What map?" Ginny and Aimée asked curiously.

George threw Hermione a nasty look. "The one I borrowed from you last night."

Although, she really didn't understand, Ginny nodded. She didn't have the energy to be concerned. 

Hermione sent an apologetic look at George. He leaned over and whispered to her, "Do you want everyone to know about the map?"

"Do you really think Harry would keep it a secret from her?" she hissed back.

"Are you ready to go?" Ginny asked, interrupting their conversation.

As they entered the Great Hall, Ginny smiled to see Charlie sitting at the Gryffindor table. She hugged her brother tightly. Pulling back, she asked, "Are you okay?"

Charlie kissed her on the top of the head. "I'm fine. How are you holding up?"

Ginny felt her face crumple, but took a deep breath. "I'm okay. We just need to get him back."

* * *

Remus felt restless. The full moon was rapidly approaching. He roamed the grounds at Hogwarts, feeling more alone than he had in a long time. He approached the Whomping Willow and froze the branches to access the Shrieking Shack. The wizard made his way down the tunnel and emerged in the safe haven of his school years.

He made his way past the upstairs bedroom where years before Harry, Hermione and Ron had confronted Sirius. The next room was another bedroom, the walls covered with pictures and sketches. He smiled as he traced the initials J.P + L.E. in a heart. It had been during their 7th year at Hogwarts that James had carved that into the wall. James had been over the moon when Lily had finally agreed to go out with him.

His smile fell as he thought of James and Lily's son. Remus collapsed into a heap on the floor. He buried his face in his arms and finally broke down. He sobbed for Harry, for Ginny and even a little for James and Lily, but he also sobbed for himself. He loved Harry like a son. They had become so close over the past two years. Remus had lost so many friends to the war against Voldemort. He couldn't bear it if he lost Harry as well.

* * *

Harry drifted back to consciousness, his whole body aching. Each breath he took in felt as though it was dragged into his lungs over a field of broken glass. His eyes were still swollen and he thought his jaw might be broken. Drawing on the hours he had spent injured as a child in the cupboard, Harry took inventory of his injuries.

He thought most of his ribs were broken, his right arm and hand were broken, which didn't even cover the bruises and cuts scattered all over his body. His nerve endings felt as though they were on fire. The multiple torture curses still sent spasms arching across them. The sound of a key in the lock caught his attention.

"Mr Potter," the cool drawl of Lucius's voice grated on Harry's consciousness, "I understand you had a nice visit with my lovely sister-in-law yesterday."

Harry tried to retort, but the hours of screaming under torture had ravaged his throat. He had to settle for glaring through the slits his eyes would open.

"I believe she shared my happy news with you," Lucius continued.

Harry gathered his magic and sent Lucius flying across the cell. Before Harry could capitalize on this, he was hit from the other side by a Bludgeoning Curse. He slammed into the wall and felt another Full Body Bind Curse hit him.

"Lucius," a voice laughed, "you can't even handle an unarmed teenager."

As Harry lay on the hard cold stone floor, he saw Antonin Dolohov walk into his line of sight.

"He is hardly a helpless child," Lucius replied angrily as he walked over and kicked Harry in the stomach.

Strong arms reached from behind Harry and threw him on the thin cot in the corner of the room.

Lucius held another two vials of potion in front of Harry. "We are here for your daily potions, Potter." Lucius took great pleasure in pouring the vials down his throat.

Harry once again lost consciousness as the two senior Death Eaters took great pleasure in torturing him.

* * *

George spotted Luc on the Marauder's Map hiding near the dungeons late in the afternoon on the day after the wedding. He signaled to his brothers and they all slipped out of the Great Hall.

"Where is he?" Bill asked tensely.

"Dungeons near the Slytherin common room," Fred replied as he spread the Marauder's Map out in front of his brothers.

Bill and Charlie exchanged a bemused glance as George and Ron focused in on the area in question.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Charlie asked.

"The Marauder's Map," Remus answered with a faint smile as he walked over and joined the brothers.

Fred pointed out Luc's hiding spot and the possible escape routes. In the end, it only took the Weasley brothers a couple of minutes to subdue Luc. Looking a little worse for wear with a bruise blooming on his cheek, Luc was led into the Great Hall.

Ginny was sitting with her best friends and her father when Luc entered with his escorts, his hands tied roughly behind his back. Ginny rocketed to her feet and strode over to her ex-boyfriend.

"Why?" she asked.

He stared past her, ignoring her. Bill reached out and smacked him on the back of the head, hard. "My sister asked you a question."

Luc glared at the Weasley brothers for a moment. He turned back to Ginny and stared down at her. "What the hell were you doing with him?"

"He is my husband," Ginny replied heatedly, "no matter who doesn't approve. Harry and I are married."

Luc smirked down at her. "Not for much longer, I'm sure."

Ginny felt a surge of anger. As her oldest brother had taught her, Ginny grabbed his upper arms and smashed her knee up into his groin as hard as she could. Luc moaned and bent double, but Ginny did not let up. She reached out and pulled up his usually impeccable hair and punched him in the face.

Bill stifled a laugh as he watched his baby sister beat up on her ex-boyfriend. No one moved to his aid.

"Mrs Potter."

Ginny turned to see Professor Dumbledore in the entryway behind her.

"As much as Monsieur Fournier deserves whatever vengeance you might visit upon him," Albus said, "we need some answers from him."

He nodded to the Weasley brothers who forced Luc into a space at the Slytherin table. Hestia Jones handed Albus a vial of clear fluid. Ginny recognized the Veritaserum and settled back to watch.

Luc's eyes took on a glazed look as the Veritaserum took effect.

Albus started the questioning. "To whom did you give the location of the wedding?"

Luc laughed. "I didn't catch her name. She said that she wanted Potter gone and it would benefit me as well."

"What did she look like?"

"She was tall and thin. She had beautiful long black hair and dark eyes," Luc replied.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," one of the onlookers murmured.

"Why did you help her?" Albus asked.

"Ginny should be with me," Luc answered. "I spent over a year cultivating that relationship. I let her break up with me, but it was only a temporary break."

Ginny turned her head in disgust. How could she have spent a whole year with him?

"Where is Mr Potter being held?" Albus asked.

"I don't know," Luc replied. "All she said was his death would be big and public."

* * *

Molly was sitting in the Gryffindor common room. She was working on her annual Christmas jumpers. The soothing routine of knitting calmed her slightly, but Molly's mind was turning over the events of the past few days. She felt slightly ashamed of her behavior, especially in light of Luc's betrayal. 

Ginny had not spoken to her mother since she had arrived at the castle. Molly was afraid to approach her daughter at this point. Molly had not intended to make Harry feel as if he wasn't good enough for Ginny. She just thought Ginny was too young to be married and Harry's capture by the Death Eaters had reinforced Molly's concerns over the match.

Arthur entered the common room and smiled at his wife. He walked over and kissed her gently. "How are you doing, dearest?"

"What have I done, Arthur?"

Sitting down next to her, Arthur reached out and took her hand. "Molly, you need to accept Harry and Ginny's marriage."

"No, hear me out," he said, when she seemed like she may interrupt. "We made a mistake four years ago by not listening to our daughter. I know they are young, but we were dating when we were their age. I know we didn't marry at their age, but Molly, they have a soul bond. Can you imagine?

"They are so connected and they love each other so much," Arthur continued. "You need to accept this and make peace with her."

"I…I know. I just wanted for her to be able to enjoy her school years. She shouldn't have to deal with this prophecy." Molly looked up at Arthur with tears in her eyes. "I'm scared, Arthur. I lost my brothers to You-Know-Who. I don't want to lose my daughter to him."

Arthur pulled her into his arms. "I know, love. I don't want to lose her either, but we can't stop her from living her life."

* * *

Ginny looked beseechingly at her oldest brother. "Please, Bill. I know you can teach me."

"Firefly, I can teach you, but learning to Apparate takes time."

Fleur had been silently watching the conversation. "I think you should teach her. Even if she doesn't learn right away, she needs to know."

Looking between his wife and sister, Bill shook his head in defeat. "Okay, Ginny. After breakfast, I will talk to Professor Dumbledore. He will need to make arrangement to lift the Anti-Apparition wards."

In the early afternoon, Ginny joined Hermione in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione smiled slightly at the disgruntled look on Ginny's face. "How did the Apparition lessons go?"

"Horrible!" Ginny burst out. "I am absolute rubbish at Apparating. Harry makes it look so easy. I thought I'd be able to pick it up in no time."

"Ginny," Hermione began. "You made progress today. You'll get it. We had almost three weeks of lessons. It takes time."

"I need to know now," Ginny snapped at Hermione. "I don't have time to learn slowly."

Ginny looked over at her friend, tears shimmering in her eyes. "He's been gone for three days. I am only getting flashes of him. How long before they decide to kill him? I need to know how to Apparate, so that if I can figure out where he is…"

Ginny trailed off as the tears that had been gathering in her eyes started falling.

* * *

Harry squinted against the bright light as Dolohov slammed him back against the wall. Harry struggled against the familiar feel of the Body Bind Curse as it pinned him up against the wall.

A crash drew Harry's attention to the entrance to the dungeons and he watched a group of robed and masked Death Eaters enter.

"Potter," Bellatrix called out, "we have a present for you."

Harry felt his heart stop when the Death Eaters parted to reveal a small struggling figure in the center. It was his wife.


	22. Escape

Harry stared in horror at the sight of his wife surrounded by Death Eaters. He reached out with his magic to…he wasn't sure what he planned to do, but it suddenly dawned on him that he couldn't feel her.

He took a deep breath and observed the young woman before him. She looked like his Ginny. The girl kept throwing beseeching glances at him as if she wanted him to rescue her, but that wasn't like Ginny. She would try to escape from the Death Eaters, not wait for him to rescue her. He looked at her hands. She was wearing a plain gold wedding band, not the emerald and diamond ring Harry had gotten Ginny. This wasn't his wife.

Bellatrix noticed when Harry stopped struggling. She screamed her rage. "Enough, he knows." Bellatrix drew her wand. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry drew in a shocked breath as the girl parading around as his wife fell slowly to the floor. Even though Harry knew it was not his wife, he still felt his heart stutter as he watched her fall.

Lucius watched with a detached curiosity as his sister-in-law tortured Potter. How had he known the girl wasn't his wife? She hadn't said a word, so she hadn't given it away. Could it be the alleged soul bond between Potter and the girl?

After Bellatrix had forced his daily potions on Harry, Bellatrix and Lucius left the cell together. "How did he know the girl was a fake?" he asked.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know. Maybe she didn't look right or maybe did something that tipped him off."

"Should we tell him about this?" Lucius asked. He did not need to explain to whom he was referring. There was only one 'him' in the Death Eater world.

"I don't think there is any reason to bother him because the girl screwed up somehow. She is dead. He needn't be bothered with the details," Bellatrix responded.

Lucius smirked. "You don't want to be punished for your idea failing."

Bellatrix glared at him, but did not respond. They walked along in silence down the winding stone hallway until the floor slowly changed to hardwood. The walls changed from cold stone to finished painted plaster walls. At the end of the hall was a set of solid wood double doors. Lucius unlocked the doors and gestured Bellatrix through the door. Once they were both on the other side, Lucius locked and warded the door so no one without the Dark Mark could enter.

Before they reentered Malfoy Manor proper, Lucius turned to Bellatrix. "Should we tell him how powerful Potter is?"

Bellatrix glared at him from under her heavy lids. "Are you intimating that Potter is too much for the Dark Lord to handle?"

"No, but I think he should be prepared for how much stronger the boy is," Lucius replied.

"If you feel it is necessary, feel free to tell him," Bellatrix taunted him.

* * *

The past two days had been both frustrating and heartbreaking for Ginny. She had not made any progress in Apparating. All she had managed to do was spin around in place. Members of the Order had been checking in, but none of them had picked up a hint of where Harry might be or what public event Voldemort might use to kill Harry.

Ginny and her two best friends had continued to sleep at Grimmauld Place, but spend their days at Hogwarts. After the first night, Charlie, the twins, and surprisingly Ron had stayed at Grimmauld Place with them.

Ginny sat in the library with Hermione basically watching her friend research the stone tablet they had discovered at Slytherin Manor. Ginny had her books spread in front of her. She was theoretically studying for her O.W.L.s, but she hadn't really done much studying. Originally Ginny thought that studying would be the perfect way to distract herself, but visions of Harry being tortured kept intruding on her consciousness every time she started reading.

Hermione looked over at her friend. "Ginny, why don't you go flying for a while? Harry always said it was a great way to leave stress on the ground. I'm sure one of your brothers will go flying with you."

Ginny looked over at Hermione and started gathering her books together. "I think I will. I just can't…I can always study when Harry gets back, right?"

Hermione nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. Ginny leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek and whispered, "Thanks for being such a good friend."

Ginny and Charlie wandered back to the castle together. Hermione had been correct flying had helped her relax and Charlie was always good company while flying.

"Are you feeling better?" Ginny asked her brother.

"My ribs are still a little sore, but overall I feel good," Charlie replied.

As the siblings entered the castle, Bill met them in the front hall. "Dumbledore has called a meeting for seven o'clock tonight in the Great Hall. Even those not members of the Order are invited to the meeting."

"Has he heard something about Harry?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"I don't think so," Bill replied sympathetically.

Ginny nodded sadly. "I'm going to run home and shower and change before the meeting."

"I'll come with you," Charlie said. "I need to shower as well."

As they headed up to Professor McGonagall's office, Charlie remarked to Ginny. "It's really nice of Professor McGonagall to let us use her office to travel back and forth."

That night the Order gathered in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The long house tables had been replaced with a larger round table so everyone could sit together. Professor Dumbledore called the meeting to order.

"Thank you for coming together on such short notice," Professor Dumbledore began. "I want to begin by saying we have no new word on Mr. Potter's location. We have searched the Riddle house and graveyard in Little Hangleton. The Lestrange property has been abandoned since they went to prison the first time. We believe that he may be held at the Malfoy estate, but the Malfoy estate is unplottable and difficult to find. We believe the increase in security may be due to the fact that either Voldemort or Harry, or both may be there."

"How is that possible?" Remus asked. He turned to Arthur. "I thought you'd been there."

"As Albus said, Malfoy has increased his security, making it unplottable and undetectable," Kingsley answered for Arthur. "We don't believe he has it under a Fidelius, but it is still very difficult to find, even if you have been there before."

"Why don't you think it is under a Fidelius?" Arthur asked.

Professor Dumbledore replied, "Voldemort does not trust anyone enough to be a Secret Keeper. I believe that Malfoy would bow to Voldemort's wishes in this matter."

Hestia cleared her throat. "I hate to be the one to bring this up, but the Death Eaters have had him three days. How do we know that Harry is still alive?"

Ginny made a strangled sound at the back of her throat. "He is still alive. I know he is."

Hestia sent her a sympathetic glance. "Ginny, I know you want to believe he is alive and I know how important he is for the anti-Voldemort cause. I would love to think that he is alive and I hope he is, but do you know anyone who has survived three days in the custody of the Death Eaters?"

"We are not giving up on him," Remus responded angrily as he stood up.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat, drawing all eyes back to him. "We are not giving up on Harry. Monsieur Fournier has indicated that the plan was for Harry to be killed in a very public manner. While I don't believe that plan is written in stone, if Harry were dead, I believe that Voldemort would waste no time in proclaiming his victory over him."

Seeing there was no more discussion on that topic, Professor Dumbledore continued, "Tonks, I believe you have news for us."

Tonks stood up. Her bubble gum pink hair was pulled back into a ponytail. "The Death Eaters we captured at the wedding were released today."

"What?" There was a general outcry from the Order members.

Tonks whistled for silence. "Someone fairly high up in the Ministry signed for their release. Robards called for an investigation, but I don't think he's serious about it."

Kingsley stood up. "Tonks and I believe that Voldemort must be behind the release. It happened early this morning before most people are at work. The sensors that usually record the release of prisoners were not working at the time so we have no idea who was there or if anyone picked them up."

"I haven't seen one, but I heard that there was actually an order for their release. I don't know who signed it," Tonks added.

"This means," Dumbledore interjected. "Voldemort has someone in the Ministry and in a very influential position."

"Do you have any idea who it might be?" Remus asked Albus.

Albus looked at the group uneasily. "There are several names that have come up. I would rather not say until we have more evidence one way or another."

After the meeting broke up, Albus approached Arthur and Molly.

"Might I have a moment of your time?"

Arthur nodded. "Of course, Albus, whatever we can do."

Albus nodded and led the way to his office. On the way, he asked Arthur, "How is your daughter holding up through all of this?"

Arthur shook his head. "Ginny is a strong girl. She has not said much, but she is surrounding herself with her friends. She will be okay."

As they reached the gargoyle guarded doorway, Albus called out, "Jelly Slugs."

The gargoyles parted to reveal the moving stairway leading to the Headmaster's office.

After they settled into the Headmaster's office, Albus looked across his desk at Molly and Arthur with a heavy heart. He knew the news he had to share would only cause more pain for the Weasley family.

"Arthur, Molly," Albus began, "I didn't want to say anything in the larger group, but one of the names that came up as the agent of Voldemort is Percy."

"No!" Molly cried out. "Percy would never join Voldemort. There is nothing you could say that would convince me that Percy would betray us like that."

Arthur had not reacted initially. He cleared his throat and asked, "Who else is on the list, Albus?"

"Gawain Robards, Dolores Umbridge, and Pius Thicknesse," Albus replied. "Obviously if any of these people were under Voldemort's control, it could cause immense damage to the Ministry and the Wizarding world in general."

"What is being done to determine who might be under Voldemort's control?" Arthur asked quietly.

"We are doing the best we can to keep an eye on those we suspect," Albus replied. "But as you know we only have a handful of people in the Ministry. Tonks, Kingsley, and I am hoping you, Arthur will keep your eyes open for anything suspicious. It is imperative that we discover who is the traitor as soon as possible and try to isolate them."

Watching the older couple across from him, Albus asked, "Do you know if Percy is seeing anyone? We are hoping that if we investigate those under suspicion, we will be able to eliminate them."

Arthur glanced at Molly. "I know he dated a girl, Penelope Clearwater, when he was here at Hogwarts. I don't know if he has continued to see her."

Albus looked at Molly.

"I don't know. The last I knew he was still dating Penelope, but…" she replied.

Albus nodded. "I will have someone talk to her. And I am very sorry."

* * *

Harry couldn't hear anything outside his cell. This was the first time since his capture that he had regained consciousness before his next torture session. The swelling around his eyes was starting to recede. Harry managed to open his eyes, taking in his surroundings for the first time. His cell was comprised of stone walls on three sides. The fourth side was made of metal bars. There was a cot with a thin mattress in the corner of the cell. Harry was amused to notice it looked a lot like the bed he had slept on in his cupboard before he'd gotten his Hogwarts letter.

He listened carefully. He could not hear anything outside the cell. All was dark. Harry thought it might be in the middle of the night. Harry lifted his head carefully, cursing his lack of vision. He couldn't see very far at all without his glasses. As far as he could tell, there was no one guarding him.

Harry put his head back down and closed his eyes. He focused his magic and this time he was able to reach out with his magic. He could feel Ginny, but it seemed as though she was far away. Harry sighed with relief. Ginny was at least safe.

Ever since Bellatrix had told him about the sterility potion, all Harry could think about was the fact that he and Ginny wanted children. He was determined that no matter what, Bellatrix would not force that last dose of potion into him.

Harry lay back, determined that today he would get back to Ginny.

* * *

Ginny woke up on the third day after the wedding with a heavy heart. After the meeting last night, Professor Dumbledore had taken her parents into his office. She still wasn't sure what that was all about. Hestia Jones and some of the other Order members were commenting about all of the resources being taken up by the search for Harry. Ginny was afraid that soon others would be giving up on him as well.

Ginny Flooed over to Hogwarts and joined Bill and Fleur for breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Ginny," Bill reached over and put his hand over hers. "Are you okay?"

Ginny looked up with tears shining in her eyes. "I'm just afraid they are going to give up on Harry."

"It doesn't matter what they say. We will never give up on him," Bill said, shaking his head.

Fleur nodded in agreement. "We will not give up."

Ginny smiled at her brother and his wife. "Thank you."

Standing up, Ginny leaned over and kissed both her brother and his wife on the cheek. "I'll meet you at the Quidditch pitch in fifteen minutes for my Apparition lessons, okay?"

Bill nodded as he watched his sister leave. Fleur put her hand on his arm and he wrapped his arm around her. She smiled up at him. "You are helping her. Don't forget that."

"I know, I just wish there was more I could do."

* * *

Harry woke early in the morning, feeling a little stronger. He fought through the pain scorching in his chest and slowly pulled himself up to a sitting position, looking around. As far as he could tell, he was alone in the dungeon. He wondered where his wand might be. Vaguely, he remembered Lucius taking it off of him when he first arrived.

Thinking back to the first task in the Triwizard Tournament, Harry decided to try and Summon his wand. Focusing his magic, he wordlessly performed the Summoning Charm. To his surprise, he heard a soft banging noise somewhere off to his right. It sounded almost like his wand was struggling to get out of something. Harry next tried casting a silent 'Alohomora' in combination with the Summoning Charm.

Harry felt like cheering when his wand zoomed in and landed on the cot next to him. He tried to reach for it with his right arm, but he couldn't force his arm to move. He reached out with his left arm, the muscles screaming. Some of the cuts on his left side popped open again. Harry took a deep breath and grabbed for the wand. When he had it securely in his left hand, he slumped back against the wall to catch his breath. He felt exhausted and all he'd done was cast a handful of simple spells he'd been performing for years.

Harry opened his eyes, shocked to find he'd drifted off again. He panicked slightly before he realized that he was still alone in his cell. He pulled himself back into a sitting position.

It was later in the morning. If he was going to do something, it needed to be soon. Bellatrix and Lucius would be here shortly. Yesterday they had sent a younger group of Death Eaters in first to 'practice' their torturing spells before the more experienced Death Eaters took over. Harry did not want a repeat session today.

He reached out with his magic for Ginny. To his surprise, he found her much more easily today. She was very sad and upset, but also anxious. Remembering the day they had found the Horcrux, Harry focused on Ginny and how much he needed to be with her – right now. With a silent pop, he disappeared from his cell underneath Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Ginny turned to look at Bill. "I don't think I can do this."

"Yes, you can, Ginny. You need to focus," Bill responded patiently. He was actually quite amazed at how much Ginny had picked up in just three short lessons. She had Apparated from one hoop to another and was currently trying to Apparate across the pitch.

Ginny froze in place, a strange look on her face. It was a combination of fear, joy and astonishment.

Bill took a step towards her. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

Ginny turned to look at him, but before she could say anything – pop – Harry appeared in front of her.

Harry swayed on his feet for a minute before falling to his knees in front of Ginny. He reached out with his magic. It was really her. He could even smell the light flowery scent he always associated with her. Harry swallowed and tried to say her name. The first time he couldn't make a sound, but the second time he managed to whisper, "Gin."

Ginny screamed and fell to her knees in front of him catching him as he fell. Bill was at her side in an instant. He took one look at Harry and sent his sphinx Patronus running off toward the castle.

Bill helped Ginny roll him over and laid him so his head was cradled in Ginny's lap. His dress robes from the wedding were torn to shreds, his face and torso a bloody mess. It appeared as though his right arm was broken and his hand was crushed. In his left hand, he clutched his wand.

Ginny had tears running down her face as she gingerly ran one hand through his hair. She rained soft kisses over his face, telling him how much she loved him. Other than her name, he hadn't made a sound since he'd arrived.

Bill ran over to the small first aid closet next to the locker rooms and grabbed the stretcher that was normally used for Quidditch injuries. Running back to where Harry and Ginny were, he levitated both of them onto the stretcher and started guiding it back to the castle.

Looking at his sister, he said, "I told them I was bringing him up. I figured it was safer than waiting."

Ginny nodded without taking her eyes off her husband. As they neared the castle, Remus and Arthur rushed out to meet them.

"What happened?" Remus asked as his eyes scanned Harry's battered and bloodied body as they jogged alongside the stretcher.

"I don't know," Bill replied. "Ginny and I were out at the pitch practicing her Apparition and he just appeared in front of her."

"Has he said anything?" Arthur asked.

"When he first got here, he said 'Gin.' Nothing since then," Bill told them.

They entered the infirmary where Madam Pomfrey was waiting. Hiding her emotions well behind her mask of professionalism, Madam Pomfrey levitated Harry off the stretcher and onto a bed. Shooing away everyone but Ginny and Remus, Madam Pomfrey began her assessment.

"Mrs Potter," Ginny turned when she heard the medi-witch address her. "Can you help me get him out of these robes?"

Ginny nodded and blinked back her tears as the robes revealed the extent of the wounds and bruises on Harry's chest and abdomen. Several of the wounds were still bleeding and several large bruises covered his chest. Madam Pomfrey reached over to stop Ginny from removing the robes and shirt from Harry's right arm. She carefully sliced the clothes off his arm, revealing an obviously broken right arm and crushed hand.

Harry moaned slightly when his arm was moved, but other than that, made no sound. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand above him in a diagnostic spell. After reading the results, she turned to Ginny.

"Your husband is gravely injured. He has been placed under the Cruciatus more times than I can count. His nervous system is on overload. His spleen is bruised and may be bleeding. He has bleeding in his kidneys and due to multiple broken ribs, he is bleeding into his lungs. He needs more care than I can provide here."

Ginny turned to Remus, who answered. "Poppy, I know he is gravely injured, but he cannot go to St. Mungo's. There are too many people who want him dead. They would have easy access to him there. What if I could bring a healer here?"

"Who would you bring?" Poppy asked.

"Andromeda Tonks," Remus replied. "Harry knows her and she's treated him before."

Poppy nodded. Remus turned to Ginny, who also nodded her approval.

"Use the Floo in my office," Poppy said. "She can Floo straight here."

Turning back to Harry, Poppy conjured up a bucket of water and some towels. "Ginny. May I call you Ginny?" Poppy looked over at Ginny, who nodded.

"Would you like to help me get him cleaned up?" Poppy asked. "I need to get some potions, but you can gently clean his wounds."

Nodding again and without another word, Ginny took the cloth and began to gently clean the blood off his torso. When Remus returned, he helped her move him. It worried her that he hardly reacted when it must have been extremely painful to be moved. Between her and Remus, they had cleaned off most of his chest and abdomen before Andromeda arrived. 

Andromeda arrived and hurried towards Harry. She repeated the exam conducted by Madam Pomfrey and after a brief consultation, she gathered half a dozen vials of potions.

Harry felt hands pulling him upright. He opened his eyes a crack and saw the familiar outline leaning over him with a vial of smoking potion in her hand. Harry panicked. He could not let her give him the last vial of potion. Lashing out, Harry sent a Bludgeoning Curse in her direction while he yelled, "No!"

Andromeda dove out of the way, but not fast enough. The spell caught her upper arm, causing her to drop the potion in her hand. Poppy turned around in shock.

"Harry!"

Harry stopped when he heard Ginny's voice. "Gin?"

Ginny stepped in front of him. "I'm right here, love. It's okay. We're just trying to help you."

Harry stared at her confused. "Bellatrix…the potion…I can't let her."

"Sweetheart, Bellatrix is not here. You escaped, remember?" Ginny said soothingly as she climbed onto the bed behind him. Ginny lowered him back so he was lying with his head on her lap.

Harry closed his eyes as he tried to reach out for her hand. Realizing his intent, Ginny reached for his left hand and brought it up to kiss the back of it. At the touch of her lips, Harry's eyes fluttered open again.

"Are you real?" he whispered.

Ginny nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yes, love. I'm real."

She looked over his head at Poppy and Andromeda with a question in her eyes. Andromeda drew her wand and wrote in the air. "He thinks I'm Bellatrix. We sound a lot alike and we resemble each other. He can't see well enough to distinguish between us."

"Mr Potter," Poppy said gently. Harry opened his eyes slowly and looked in the direction of her voice. She continued, "You need to take a number of potions-"

Harry interrupted. "No potions."

"Mr Potter, you are gravely injured. You need to take the potions," Poppy responded.

Harry closed his eyes. He couldn't focus very long on what was happening. He was in a lot of pain and he was exhausted. Harry didn't think the people talking to him were Death Eaters, but what if they were? He didn't want to take any potions. He just wanted to rest with Ginny. Ginny, she wouldn't give him any potions that would hurt him.

Harry forced his eyes open. "Ginny can give me potions."

He gazed up at her with pain filled eyes. "Please, baby. Only you."

Ginny agreed instantly. "Of course, love. Only me."

Andromeda silently handed Ginny the vials of potion who gave them to Harry. After swallowing seven vials of potion, Harry passed out. Ginny held his hand and ran her fingers through his hair while the two women worked over him.

Remus sat a few feet away pale and worried as he watched the women work over his godson. He got up, walked out into the hall and drew up short. Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore, all of the Weasleys, Hermione, Aimée, and Tonks were waiting out there.

Bill spoke up. "How is he?"

Remus shrugged. "I can't tell. Poppy and Andromeda are still working on him."

"When did Mum get here?" Tonks asked.

"I got her almost right away," Remus explained what had happened.

"Why would he attack Andromeda?" Hermione asked.

"She greatly resembles her oldest sister," Professor McGonagall answered. "I'm sure Harry thought he was still with the Death Eaters."

Remus nodded. "He said something about potions and Bellatrix. He wouldn't let anyone but Ginny give him the potions."

Ginny watched her husband sleeping. His wounds had finally stopped bleeding and thanks to the Blood Replenishing Potion his color was looking better. Ginny could feel the shift of the bones as the Skele-Gro repaired his ribs, arm and hand. Every so often Harry would twitch and jerk for no apparent reason.

Andromeda sat in a chair just out of Harry's line of sight, observing him.

"Andromeda," Ginny asked. "Why does he keep doing that?"

Andromeda frowned. "I'm not exactly sure, but I think that he's been given something that enhances the effects of the Cruciatus. He is not the first patient I have seen like this. We started seeing these symptoms in patients at the beginning of the year."

"Will he be okay?" Ginny whispered. She had been afraid to ask that question while the women were working on him.

Andromeda sighed. "I'm not sure, Ginny. Given the extent of his injuries, I'm surprised he is still alive. Had he not escaped when he did, I'm not sure he would be alive. I'm also concerned about the potions he may have been given. He seemed quite terrified that I was giving him something bad, so I don't know what he was given or what my sister told him it was."

Ginny kissed him on the forehead and Andromeda smiled faintly. "I can tell you right now, you are doing the most for him. He needs to know that you are here and you will take care of him."

Andromeda flicked her wand and the bed on which Harry lay doubled in size. "Can I have someone get you something more comfortable to wear?"

"I need to take a shower really quick. I still have blood all over me," Ginny said. "Would you mind asking Hermione to sit with him while I'm gone? I'll only be ten to fifteen minutes."

Andromeda smiled. "Let me go get her."

Hermione Flooed over to Grimmauld Place to pack a bag for Ginny and sat at Harry's bedside while Ginny showered and changed in the prefect's bathroom, which Minerva had shown her. When Ginny returned, Ron and Hermione were setting up a table not far from Harry's bed.

Ron smiled. "We got you some food. You need to eat."

Ginny looked over at Harry.

"He hasn't stirred," Ron said, catching her glance. "If you eat here, he'll still be able to see you."

Ginny nodded and sat down with Ron and Hermione for a quick meal. She shared what Andromeda had told them.

Hermione watched Harry with tears in her eyes. She dashed them away quickly. The witch still couldn't believe the way Harry had just appeared on the Quidditch pitch. She had been working on the tablet in the library when Charlie had come running in with the news. The rest of the day had been spent outside the hospital wing with the others. Bill had converted the hallway to an unofficial waiting room, conjuring up chairs and tables for everyone.

Ron wasn't eating with his usual gusto. He was worried about his best mate and his sister. Ron and the twins had been at their shop, where he had spent the last two days helping them, when Fleur Flooed with the news. Ron had expected to see his best mate recovering by the time he got there so he was shocked at the extent of Harry's injuries. After seeing him, he wasn't surprised to hear that Harry could have died from his injuries.

After eating, Ginny climbed back into bed next to Harry. The Order and the Weasleys set up a guard rotation so that there were always two other people in the hospital wing in addition to Ginny and Madam Pomfrey.

This set the pattern for the next three days. Harry slept most of the time, usually waking only long enough to take his potions. Without fail the first person Harry always looked for when he woke up was Ginny.

Ginny had decided to bring her books into the infirmary. Ginny and Hermione, with Madam Pomfrey's permission, set up a table and chairs so they could study. Now that Harry was back, Ginny was studying for her OWLs and Hermione was studying the black tablet they had found at Slytherin's manor.

Ginny looked up as Remus walked into the room. He dropped a kiss on her forehead before heading over to Harry.

"Any changes?" he asked.

"No," Ginny answered. "He woke up a little while ago and actually drank some juice, but he fell back asleep soon after."

Remus nodded as he watched his godson sleep. "Has he said anything about what happened to him?"

Ginny shook her head sadly. "No. I think he remembers some things because he gets this look of terror on his face sometimes.

"Remus," Ginny began, "can we get someone in to make new glasses for Harry?"

"You mean, like have someone from the shop come here to make Harry new glasses?" Remus clarified.

"Yes," Ginny replied, "he can't see more than a little ways without them. It makes him really nervous when he wakes up and can't tell where he is."

"I'll talk to Professor McGonagall," Remus promised. He stayed in the infirmary for a while, watching Harry and helping Hermione with the translation.

When he left the infirmary, he went straight to Minerva's office.

"Remus," Minerva said when she answered the door, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Remus recounted his conversation with Ginny to Minerva. "Do you know of anyone trustworthy that might be willing to come out here?"

Minerva pondered the question for a moment and then smiled. "Nigel Bennett. Do you remember him, Remus? He was in Gryffindor a few years behind you. He played on the house team with James."

Remus nodded. "Tall kid, played Chaser in our last two years."

"Yes," Minerva replied, "he has a shop in Hogsmeade. He's made glasses for me and many of the staff members. He makes glasses for the students as well."

"Can he be relied upon to be discreet?" Remus asked.

"I believe so," Minerva replied. "Shall I contact him?"

Remus nodded.

Nigel Bennett walked up to the gates at Hogwarts and was greeted by Professor McGonagall. They made small talk on the way up to the castle and Minerva showed him to her office.

"Nigel," Minerva began, "I'm sure you are wondering why you are here."

"I admit I was a bit curious when I got your message," Nigel replied. "I assume you need me to see someone."

A knock on the door interrupted them. Remus entered the office.

"Remus, do you remember Nigel Bennett?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, you were also in Gryffindor, weren't you?" Remus asked, shaking hands with Nigel.

"Yes," Nigel replied. "You were friends with James Potter, weren't you?"

"Yes, he was one of my best friends," Remus answered.

"It was such a shame about James and Lily," Nigel said.

Remus nodded. "Minerva tells me you own a shop in Hogsmeade."

"Yes," replied Nigel, looking confused. "I'm actually a licensed Optometrist and I have a shop in Hogsmeade and another Muggle shop in Inverness."

Remus nodded. "This may seem like an offensive question, but are you a supporter of Voldemort?"

"What? No! I'm Muggleborn. I would never support him," Nigel replied angrily. "Two of my cousins were killed in the first war."

He turned to Minerva. "What is the meaning of this?"

Remus and Minerva exchanged a glance and Remus answered. "I'm sorry, Nigel, but the person we need you to see just escaped from the Death Eaters. His glasses were broken when he was captured."

Nigel's jaw dropped in astonishment. "He escaped from the Death Eaters? That's amazing."

"I must warn you, Mr. Bennett, it is of upmost importance your visit remains a secret," Minerva said.

Nigel nodded and Remus escorted him to the hospital wing.

"Your patient was held and tortured by the Death Eaters for three days. He was badly injured and only now is he waking up for any period of time. His friends are very protective of him, so don't be surprised if they question you," Remus explained.

Nigel nodded. "So what is your connection?"

Remus smiled. "He is my godson."

Ginny was waiting outside the doors to the infirmary.

"Ginny, I'd like you to meet Nigel Bennett. We've talked and I believe he understands the gravity of the situation," Remus said.

Turning to Nigel, he said, "Nigel, this is Ginny."

Nigel shook Ginny's hand. Ginny looked him over and nodded. "Come on in."

As they entered the wing, Ginny hurried over to Harry's bed.

"Love, the healer to look at your eyes is here," Ginny said.

Harry nodded and Ginny beckoned Nigel over.

"Nigel, this is my husband, Harry Potter. Harry, this is the healer, Nigel Bennett."

Nigel managed to hide his astonishment upon learning the identity of his patient. "Mr Potter, I hear you are in need of my services."

Half an hour later, Harry had not only a new pair of glasses, but also a pair of contacts as well.

Remus saw Nigel out and Harry lay back down.

"Thank you, Ginny," Harry replied.

Ginny smiled and kissed him softly. "You're welcome, love."

Harry pulled Ginny down so she was lying in his arms. He closed his eyes as he inhaled her scent. "I love you so much."

"I love you," Ginny replied as she snuggled into his arms. "I missed being able to do this."

Harry nodded. "Ginny, I need to tell you what happened."

Ginny tried to sit, but Harry tightened his arms around her. "I just want to hold you while I tell you."

Ginny nodded and settled back into his arms.

Haltingly, Harry was able to tell Ginny what he remembered about the last three days. Harry hesitated when he got to the part about the potions. "Bellatrix, she…she gave me these two potions every day. One she said Snape had invented, it…I forget exactly what she said, but it makes the Cruciatus worse. The other…"

As Harry's voice trailed off, Ginny turned his face so she could see him. To her surprise, his eyes were filled with tears. "I'm sorry, Gin. I tried not to let her give it to me…I…they kept throwing the Cruciatus at me and then they'd bind me in a full body bind and I couldn't move…"

"Harry, calm down, love," Ginny tried to calm Harry down, but all the while her mind was racing. What could have upset him this much?

Harry looked down at Ginny and took a deep breath. "Bellatrix found this potion that will make you sterile with four doses. I had three. That's why I tried so hard to escape that day and why I attacked Andromeda when I thought she was Bellatrix. I don't know what three doses will do. I know we wanted to have kids some day and now I don't know if that's possible."

Ginny felt the tears well up in her eyes. Could the Death Eaters have taken the one thing besides Harry that she really wanted? She wrapped her arms around Harry and together they cried before eventually falling asleep in each other's arms.


	23. Recovery

Lucius Malfoy sat down to breakfast with his wife and sister-in-law. Both Lucius and Bellatrix were moving a little slowly as the Dark Lord had been very generous in his use of the Cruciatus over the past three days. In the aftermath of Potter's escape, Bellatrix had confessed her failed plan to break Potter and Potter's increased power. Luckily for Bellatrix, the Dark Lord had decided that the 'soul bond' was responsible and Bellatrix was not overly punished.

Draco's friend Vincent Crabbe had been the first Death Eater to check on Potter that morning. He reported when he first checked on Potter, he was sleeping. When he went out after breakfast, Potter was gone. The Dark Lord had been furious. He had swept down to the dungeon and killed Vincent immediately.

"Cissy," Bellatrix turned to her sister. "Potter only got three doses of the sterility potion. How do you think it will affect him?"

Narcissa looked over at her sister a thoughtful look on her face. "I'm not sure. It will affect him, but he may be able to have a child. I would imagine that if he were to have one, it would need to be soon."

Lucius smirked. "I can't imagine that Potter would be willing to bring a child into the world right now. They are what fifteen and sixteen years old?"

* * *

Ginny watched Harry sleeping. He was looking a lot better than he had when he'd escaped from the Death Eaters. He was sleeping better, but he still tended to jerk awake several times a night. Now he was taking only five potions three to four times a day, which was better than when he was first rescued.

Ginny had a hard time processing what Harry had told her. She truly hoped that having only three doses of the potion would not affect Harry's ability to father a child. She knew Harry felt guilty for not only letting himself be captured, but also for being forced to take three doses of the potion. Ginny did not blame him. Instead, she completely blamed Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Ginny tried to imagine a future without children, but could not. She felt in her heart of hearts that somehow they would have a family.

She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled when his eyes fluttered open. Harry smiled up at her. "Hey, Beautiful."

Ginny leaned over and gave him a lingering kiss. "Good morning."

"Gin, you kiss me like that and Madam Pomfrey will be getting a show this morning," Harry whispered into her hair as he pulled her closer.

"Wait until she lets you out of here. I have plans for you."

Harry laughed and kissed her hungrily. He pulled back and ran his hands through her hair. "Did you think about what I told you last night?"

"I love you so much. I was so miserable while you were gone." Ginny looked up at him with tears shining in her eyes. "I was so worried about you. I could hardly feel you at all. I don't ever want…even if we can't have children, I…I just need you."

Harry stared at her for a minute. "I love you, Ginny. I…I…I don't remember too much of what happened, except for the torture. When I woke up that last morning, all I could think of was I couldn't let them…I couldn't swallow that last dose of potion. I know we want children and I may have messed up our chance."

Ginny put her fingers over his lips. "First, I want you to know that it is not your fault that you were tortured and forced to drink the potion," Ginny began. "Second, we will…I don't know, but we will figure something out. We don't know that we can't have kids. We just know it is a possibility. I just have a feeling that…somehow we will have a family."

* * *

Harry turned off the shower and stepped out onto the tile floor. He stepped up to the mirror and examined the new scars he had acquired from his stay with the Death Eaters. The bruising was staring to fade, leaving behind a small network of scars that were worst along his sides.

Harry pulled on his boxers and jeans and made his way back over to his bed where he shrugged on a clean t-shirt. He closed his eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Ginny smiled as she walked up to his bed. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, you're looking great."

Harry gave her a tired smile and Ginny ran her hand over his hair.

"Did you get worn out taking a shower?" she asked.

Harry nodded as Ginny sat down on the bed next to him. "Pretty pathetic, huh? I feel like I just ran five miles, instead of taking a shower and walking from the bathroom."

Ginny smacked him gently on the arm. "You're still recovering. Give it some time."

Harry scooted back and leaned against the headboard while Ginny sat cross legged on the other end of the bed.

"I told Madam Pomfrey about the potions," Harry informed Ginny.

"What did she say?" Ginny asked casually.

"She's never heard of either potion, so she's going to see what she can find out," Harry said.

Ginny nodded.

"She also said we can go to our rooms in Gryffindor tower tonight and if everything is okay, we can go back home the day after," Harry continued. Flashing Ginny a mischievous smile, he said, "I asked how soon we can…you know…"

"What? You asked her when we can have sex? Harry!" Ginny hissed at him.

Harry fell back laughing. "Merlin, you should have seen the look on your face, Gin."

"So you didn't ask her?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"No, I did," Harry answered laughing.

Ginny buried her face in her hands. "Now she's going to know…"

Harry snorted. "Gin, we're married and living together. I think everyone knows we are having sex."

"I know, but that…she…oh," Ginny floundered. "Well, what did she say?"

Harry reached out and pulled her up against him. "Let's just say you shouldn't plan on sleeping tonight," he whispered.

Ginny blushed, but relaxed into his arms and snuggled up against him. "You are a prat!"

"But you love me," Harry whispered into her ear.

"I do," Ginny whispered.

* * *

Remus took a deep breath and then knocked on the door in front of him. After a few minutes, a pretty girl with long curly, blonde hair answered the door. "Professor Lupin."

"Hello, Penelope," Remus replied. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment."

Penelope Clearwater nodded and opened her door wider. "Please come in."

Remus followed Penelope into her flat and a few minutes later, found himself sipping tea in her kitchen.

"Penelope," Remus began, "I was wondering…this is rather awkward, but I am looking for Percy Weasley and I know the two of you used to date. Do you know where I could find him?"

Penelope stiffened when Percy's name was mentioned. "May I ask why you are looking for him, Professor?"

"His family is trying to find him," Remus answered. "With everything that has been going on, they want to know that he is safe. As you may have read, his brother was married recently and there was an attack at the wedding. His mother is very concerned about him."

Penelope nodded and stared into her cup of tea. Finally she looked up at Remus. "Percy and I dated during our last two years at Hogwarts. There was a time when I thought we would marry, but once he started working at the Ministry, he changed."

"I know that Percy has always been ambitious and he has always been a little eager to please, but once he started working for Fudge…I didn't know him anymore. Suddenly Harry Potter was a liar and his parents were deluded fools. I know Percy was always a little jealous of Harry, but he started taking it to new heights."

Remus's eyes narrowed at the mention of Percy's jealousy. "Why was he jealous of Harry?"

Penelope smiled wryly. "He didn't like that Harry always got away with breaking the rules. Percy always felt Harry got special treatment. Percy, in many ways, felt like an outsider at home. The twins always picked on him and he felt no one appreciated him. Then Harry comes along and everyone loved him: the twins took him under their wing, he was Ron's best mate, Ginny had a huge crush on him, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley treated him like another son… Percy was so jealous of how well Harry got along with all of the Weasleys."

Remus shook his head. "Molly and Arthur love Percy. He had no need to be jealous."

"I know," Penelope replied, "but there was no reasoning with Percy once he started working for Minister Fudge. Finally someone felt the same way about Harry that he did. When Umbridge came along…Percy was so…gleeful that someone else thought Harry was an unstable troublemaker. I couldn't take it anymore and we broke up last year."

"I'm so sorry, Penelope," Remus said as he handed her his handkerchief to dry her eyes.

Penelope gave him a watery smile. "Thank you, Professor. I still care for Percy, but I couldn't follow him where he was going. I know he is a good man, but he is a little lost right now."

Penelope wiped her eyes and continued, "I've actually just started dating a very nice man who works at the apothecary with me."

Penelope looked over at Remus. "My friend, Marcia, saw Percy last week eating at the Leaky Cauldron. She said he didn't look good, but he was friendly enough when she said 'hi.' He's moved to a flat in Mayfair. There's a small magical community there."

Remus smiled. "Thank you, Penelope."

As he left Penelope's flat, Remus was joined by Charlie. As they walked down Diagon Alley, Remus shared what Penelope had told him.

"He was jealous of Harry?" Charlie asked, shaking his head.

"I know," Remus replied. "Percy grows up in the middle of a loving family with everything that Harry ever wanted and he's jealous of Harry."

Charlie walked on in silence for a few minutes. "Percy was always a little different. He was always into rules and proper behavior. He and I were never all that close…I had Bill."

Charlie turned to Remus. "Did we help cause this problem? I mean I know the twins always gave him a hard time, but they give everyone a hard time. That doesn't mean they don't love him."

Remus stopped walking and turned to face Charlie. "Charlie, you can't beat yourself up over this. Are there things you could have done differently? Yes, I'm sure there are, but Percy is the one who decided to turn his back on his family. We will find him and you can talk to him."

Charlie nodded and the two of them Apparated to Mayfair.

* * *

Andromeda and Bill exchanged a look and Andromeda nodded. Bill took a deep breath and started taking down the protective wards guarding Severus Snape's quarters. Albus had sealed Severus's quarters after he died with the intention of going through them at a later point in time. The potions used on Harry provided the impetus to explore his quarters now.

After fifteen minutes, Bill lowered his wand and gingerly opened the door. Andromeda and Bill cautiously made their way into the room. When nothing happened, Bill released the breath he hadn't even realized he was holding.

"I think it's safe," Bill said.

Andromeda nodded as her eyes swept Snape's quarters. Like most of the professors, Snape had an office near his classroom, which in his case, was in the dungeon. A passageway connected his office to his quarters. His quarters consisted of a sitting room, bedroom and bathroom.

Snape's sitting room was not overly large. There was a fireplace on the wall shared by the sitting room and bedroom. The walls were painted dull silver with a few scattered rugs on the stone floor. There was a small desk in the corner, an overstuffed emerald green sofa and a low glass top table in front of the fireplace. Several bookcases took up the rest of the room.

Bill looked in the bedroom. The spartan room contained only a bed and a wardrobe. The emerald and silver color scheme had been carried over to the bedroom. He was surprised to see a plain single bed, not the four poster beds with curtains he was used to from his time at Hogwarts. Peering into the wardrobe, he found it contained several sets of black robes. To his disgust, he found a Death Eater's mask as he rummaged through the drawers. There were no pictures in the room, no decoration of any kind.

Bill left the bedroom and headed over to the desk. There was a stack of essays on the corner that Snape had never completed. The drawers contained stacks of parchment and quills. Andromeda had already started looking through the bookcases, pulling down several books.

Andromeda gasped. "Bill, I think I found something."

She sat down on the couch with the book in her hand as she read. A horrified look crossed her face. "This is it. This is one of the potions that Harry was given. It will enhance any physical pain, but especially the Cruciatus."

"Will you be able to counteract it?" Bill asked.

She nodded. "I believe so. I need to go to the Potions' lab."

"I'll come with you. I want to make sure he didn't leave any surprises."

* * *

Albus paused in the doorway to the hospital wing. He had checked on Harry every day of his recovery, but he had always visited when Harry was sleeping and alone. He nodded to Madam Pomfrey and headed over to Harry's bed. Harry was sitting up with his back against the headboard, reading a book.

"Good morning, Harry," Albus said.

Harry put his book down. "Good morning, sir."

"How are you feeling?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm getting better. Madam Pomfrey is letting me go tonight."

"I'm glad. I must say I've been quite worried about you," Albus replied.

Harry nodded, but did not say anything.

Albus sighed. "I owe you an explanation, Harry. Will you hear me out?"

Harry looked at his headmaster, realizing how much he had aged in the past few years. Albus conjured an armchair and sat next to Harry. "I would like to share a story with you that might help you understand. I hope you don't think too badly of me."

Harry nodded and waited for Albus to continue.

"I had a younger sister, Ariana. When she was young, some Muggles caught her performing accidental magic. They…tried to make her…do more magic. She was never the same after that. She was so traumatized that she could never do magic after that. She was very unstable and required constant care. My father went to Azkaban for attacking the boys that… Anyhow my mother cared for Ariana and I went off to Hogwarts followed by my brother, Abe. When I graduated from Hogwarts, I had planned to go off on a tour of Europe."

Albus paused and poured himself a glass of water from the pitcher at Harry's bedside.

"My mother died and I was forced to return home. I was rather angry and upset that I had to honor my family obligations. I settled into a routine with my brother and sister living in Godric's Hollow. That summer, I met someone who changed my life – Gellert Grindelwald."

"Grindelwald?" Harry asked. "I thought you defeated him."

Albus nodded. "That is a different story. This was when we were both young and idealistic. He was in town visiting his aunt and we hit it off right away. I am ashamed to say that we spent hours talking about how wizards should take over 'For The Greater Good.' It was a…confusing time for me. I fell in love with Gellert and closed my eyes to the darker implications of his dreams. It all ended one horrible afternoon when Abe confronted me about…neglecting Ariana. We got into a fight and in the end Ariana lay dead and Gellert fled."

Looking up with a tortured look in his eyes, Albus said. "I still don't know to this day who…who cast the spell that killed my sister."

"Professor, that is horrible. I am so sorry," Harry couldn't keep quiet any longer.

Albus gazed at Harry. "Thank you, my boy. It has taken me a long time to come to terms with what happened that day. It took me almost fifty years to confront Gellert, which was a very painful thing to do. Voldemort is even more powerful and more Dark than Gellert. I knew that destroying Voldemort would be even more difficult than destroying Gellert. When I first heard the prophecy, I was determined that whoever it pertained to would have the tools they needed to defeat Voldemort. When Voldemort attacked you and your parents, I renewed my vow to help you however I could.

"When I saw you with Ms. Weasley, I was…alarmed. I could see your fascination with her, even as eleven and twelve year olds and I was afraid that she would…distract you. I never stopped to ask what you were feeling or take your feelings seriously. All I can do is apologize to you, Harry. I never dreamed that she was your soul mate. I can see now that Obliviating you and Ginny was a horrible mistake. I am truly sorry for…treating you as a weapon and not the wonderful, complex and powerful wizard that you are," Albus concluded.

Harry sat up a little straighter. "Sir, you need to understand…I respected, admired, and believed in you so much. I never had anyone to look up to before I came to school. You encouraged me and publicly praised me. I would have done almost anything for you. During my fifth year when you… put distance between us, I was so confused. I couldn't figure out what I had done wrong. When you told me about the prophecy, I…I felt so betrayed that you would keep something of that magnitude from me, but that pales in comparison to taking a whole year from me.

"That summer after my second year, I remember thinking that if I could talk to you…I don't know that you would be able to fix everything. I didn't understand what was going on with Ginny and I just wanted to talk to you. I know that you and the Weasleys were under some kind of charm, but if I could break through the charms, why couldn't you?"

Albus looked defeated when he looked at Harry. "I am truly sorry for everything. I know I betrayed your trust. I was very concerned for your safety. When you first came to Hogwarts, I was amazed by the power I felt in you. I made the decision to bind your powers because I felt that if the true extent of them was not generally known, that it would be a tactical advantage in the future."

Harry interrupted. "But why didn't you say something to me? Magic is so much easier for me now. I could have done better in school without having to struggle so much. Do you know how long it took me master the Summoning Spell before the first task? It would have been nice to not feel…" Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "When I was little, I used to have to fail on purpose. If I did better than Dudley, my uncle would beat me. And now I find out that you took the option to do well here at Hogwarts away from me."

Albus looked stricken. "Harry, I'm so sorry."

"So you keep saying," Harry replied. "I logically understand what happened, but I don't think I will be able to trust you. I will work with you…we need to defeat Voldemort so I can get on with my life."

"I understand, Harry," Albus replied. "I will do whatever I can to help you succeed."

Harry lay back on his bed after Professor Dumbledore left and contemplated what he had said. His thoughts kept racing around and around in his head. He felt badly for Professor Dumbledore, but he still felt betrayed.

"Harry," George called from the doorway.

Harry sat up. "George, can you do me a favor?"

"What do you need, mate?" George asked as he neared Harry's bed.

"I need to get out of here for a bit," Harry whispered. "Could you bring me my Firebolt?"

"Your Firebolt?" George looked around. "Pomfrey will kill me. Ginny will kill me."

"No, they won't," Harry lied. "They're letting me out of here tonight. I just need to get out in the sunlight. Please, George."

George stood. "If my sister tries to kill me, you better protect me."

Ten minutes later, George strode back into the hospital wing with his broom and Harry's Firebolt slung over his shoulder.

"Here you go, mate," George said as he handed Harry his broom.

Harry grinned up at George. "Thanks, mate."

Harry hopped out of bed and headed over to the window.

George's eyes widened. "Are you crazy? You're going to fly out of the window?"

Harry opened the window and sent a quizzical look George's way. "What did you think I was going to do?"

He grabbed George's shoulder and climbed up on the window sill. He jumped out the window onto his Firebolt and took off over the grounds. Once he was up in the air, he felt his problems leaving as the wind whipped through his hair. Harry hadn't been outside in over a week, except for the brief time when he'd landed on the Quidditch pitch.

Harry flew over the Quidditch pitch and performed a couple of dives before he flew off towards the Black Lake. He landed near his favorite tree by the lake. Climbing off his broom, he leaned back against the tree and enjoyed the feel of the sun on his face.

Ginny was sitting in the library revising for her OWLs under Hermione's eagle eye. Hermione was researching the black tablet they had recovered from Slytherin's manor. Ginny stretched in her chair and closed her Transfiguration book.

"Ginny," Hermione said. "You will be taking your OWLs in a month. You need to study."

Ginny made a face at Hermione. She had said goodbye to Aimée earlier that morning and had spent most of the day in the library revising.

"Hermione," Ginny replied. "I can't just study for hours and hours at a time."

Ginny felt a jolt of sheer pleasure that she realized must come from Harry. Reaching out with her magic, she found him down by the lake. Grinning at Hermione, Ginny jumped up. "I'll be back in a bit."

Ginny made her way down to the lake where she found Harry relaxing up against a tree. She smiled as she watched him looking out over the lake. He was sitting with his back against the tree and one knee drawn up.

"Hey, gorgeous," Ginny said as she drew closer.

Harry looked up and a smile lit up his face. "Hey, beautiful. What are you doing here? I thought Hermione was holding you hostage in the library."

Ginny made a face as she lowered herself onto the ground next to him. "I escaped. I've been revising for hours."

"I don't blame you."

"What's wrong, love?"

Harry entwined his hand in Ginny's, looking out over the Black Lake. He told Ginny about his conversation with Professor Dumbledore.

Ginny ran her other hand up and down his arm as she listened to him. When Harry finished, he turned to her, "Did I do the right thing?"

"Harry, you have every right to be upset with him. He did the same thing to you as my parents did to me."

Harry nodded absently. "I still can't believe him and Grindelwald. It doesn't seem like the Dumbledore I know. How could he have… He has always been so strong against the Dark Arts."

"I don't know. He was young and very confused at the time," Ginny replied.

"I'm younger than he was," Harry replied. "That never stopped him from expecting me to battle Voldemort."

Ginny looked him in the eyes. "Maybe that just means you are a better man than him."

Harry laughed. "I really don't think that's it."

They sat in silence, enjoying the sun and each other's company. Harry watched Ginny out of the corner of his eye. He still couldn't believe that she was his. Harry pulled Ginny onto his lap and kissed her lingeringly. Ginny straddled his thighs and wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned his kiss. Harry ran his hands under her tank top, caressing her smooth back.

Ginny pulled back to start trailing kisses down his neck. She slid her hands under his t-shirt and started to pull it up. Harry grabbed her hands.

"Baby, I'm… there are a lot of scars."

Ginny looked into his eyes and felt his uncertainty and fear. She smiled as she pulled her hands free and then pulled his t-shirt over his head. The bruises were fading, but the scars stood out in the bright sunlight. Ginny lowered her head and kissed the new scars. Harry leaned his head back and tangled his hands in Ginny's hair. Ginny kissed her way down his side until he pulled her head back up for a kiss. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and quickly slid inside as she opened her mouth. Harry used one hand to hold her head in place while his other hand teased the bare skin at the base of her spine. Ginny moaned into his mouth and tangled her hands in his hair.

A throat clearing behind them broke them apart. A very amused George stood near them with his broom in his hand.

"I guess she wasn't mad at you," George stated.

Harry laughed. "No, she wasn't. Madam Pomfrey, on the other hand, will probably be a little upset with me."

Ginny sat up. "What did you do, love?"

Harry smiled as he twisted a lock of Ginny's hair around his finger. "I jumped out the window of the infirmary to go for a fly. I just needed to get out of there."

He dropped a quick kiss on Ginny's lips. "I didn't think I could walk out here so I convinced George to bring me my broom."

Ginny laughed. "Madam Pomfrey will not be happy with you."

She stood and helped Harry to his feet. "Come on, love. Let's get you back to the infirmary."

George laughed as he tossed Harry his shirt. "Don't worry. Maybe Ginny can protect you."

Harry made a face and turned to Ginny. "I was just going to fly back up to the infirmary."

She smiled. "I'll fly with you."

Harry climbed on his broom and slid back to allow Ginny to climb on in front of him. He tightened his arms around her waist and slid up behind her. He smiled as he inhaled the scent that was uniquely Ginny. Nodding to George, he kicked off and headed back to the castle. They flew up to the window and climbed back into the infirmary. As Harry reached his bed, he heard Madam Pomfrey's door open.

"Mr Potter."

"Madam Pomfrey." Harry smiled up at her.

She shot him a withering glare. "Where have you been?"

Harry lay back on the bed as Madam Pomfrey started examining him. "I went for a fly. I just wanted to get out in the sunlight."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "Luckily you did not do any further damage."

"So, can he still leave tonight?" Ginny asked.

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "If he behaves and takes his potions, he will be able to go to Gryffindor tower. I want to see him tomorrow before I clear him to leave the castle."

* * *

Remus and Charlie sat at a table outside a coffee shop in Mayfair. They had spent the day canvassing the magical section of Mayfair and had located Percy's flat. He was not home, but according to his neighbor, he usually arrived just before six pm.

"There he is," Charlie said.

Remus stood and threw money on the table to cover their tab. The two men followed Percy to his flat. They watched him enter his flat and waited for him to get settled in before going to the door.

Charlie knocked on the door while Remus stood off to one side. After a few minutes, Percy came to open it. He stiffened when he saw Charlie standing there. Percy tried to close the door, but Charlie was too fast for him. He grabbed it. "Hello, Percy."

Percy stopped struggling with the door. "Charles, what do you want?"

"What, I can't visit my brother?"

Percy took a step back, but did not answer Charlie.

Charlie and Remus entered Percy's flat. It was a small one room flat with a kitchen area off to one side. A couch with a pair of end tables was positioned in front of a large fireplace. One corner of the flat was partitioned off. Charlie caught sight of a bed and assumed that was where Percy slept. The flat was silent and unnaturally clean.

"Professor Lupin," Percy sounded surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Percy," Remus replied, "we need to talk to you."

Percy gestured them to the couch before sitting in a straight backed chair he conjured and set near the couch.

Charlie looked around the flat. "Percy, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, Charles?" Percy asked.

"What are you doing hiding in this impersonal flat and ignoring your family?" Charlie responded.

Percy stiffened. "Mother and Father…I…we do not see eye to eye right now."

"What do you mean, you don't see eye to eye? You must know by now that Voldemort is back," Charlie responded.

Percy looked down at his hands and wouldn't look his brother in the eyes. "Yes, I know that Voldemort is back."

Charlie threw up his hands. "So why haven't you talked to them? Dad tells me that when you see him at work, you ignore him. You missed Bill's wedding. Why?"

Percy studiously avoided looking at his brother. "I can't…I…Dad was right…I can't go back."

"Why not?" Charlie asked.

"They can't want me there after…I said some horrible things to Dad. Mum…I know I upset her…" Percy trailed off.

"Perc," Charlie sounded exasperated. "Are you sorry?"

For the first time, Percy looked up at his brother. "Of course I am. I know I was wrong. I was too focused on my career. I was so sure that Minister Fudge was right…I just don't know what to do now."

Remus cleared his throat. "Percy, we are here in part because your name came up as a potential…leak to Voldemort. Your name was on a short list of people with the contacts needed to pull off what has happened."

The blood drained from Percy's face. "I…I may have disagreed with my family and I may have…been a self absorbed prat, but I would never support Voldemort."

Charlie and Remus exchanged a glance before Remus continued, "Forgive me if we can't just take your word for it. Could you roll up your left sleeve?"

Percy shot him a confused look, but unbuttoned his sleeve and pulled it up, showing a smooth forearm, no Dark Mark.

Remus nodded. "Would you be willing to take some Veritaserum?"

Percy looked away from them, but clenched his jaw and nodded. Remus handed Percy a small vial of clear potion and he swallowed.

Remus asked Percy, "Do you or have you ever supported Voldemort?"

"No."

"Do you support Voldemort's beliefs in Pure-Blood Supremacy?"

"No."

"Have you helped any of his Death Eaters?"

"No."

"Do you know of any Death Eaters at the Ministry?"

"I don't know. I was approached by someone a few weeks ago. They said I was the type of person they were looking for who wanted to improve our world," Percy responded.

Charlie's eyes widened. "What happened?"

"I didn't know who they were at first, but after I had dinner with them, I knew they were Death Eaters," Percy replied.

"Did you promise them anything?" Remus asked.

"No. I got out of there as soon as possible. I've been so nervous," Percy said.

"Do you know anything about Gawain Robards, Pius Thicknesse, or Dolores Umbridge that would lead you to think they might be Death Eaters?" Remus asked.

"I don't know anything about Robards, but Pius Thicknesse has been acting strangely recently. I don't think Dolores would be associated with Death Eaters," Percy answered.

Charlie glanced at his watch. The Veritaserum would be wearing off soon. Turning to his brother, he asked, "Do you want to see Mum and Dad?"

"Yes."

* * *

Madam Pomfrey handed Ginny a rack full of potions. "Now are you sure you know what they are for, Mrs Potter?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, he'll be fine."

Madam Pomfrey looked over to where Harry was standing by the door. "I know. He always is, but that doesn't stop me from worrying."

"I know what you mean," Ginny laughed.

The older witch smirked down at Ginny before turning to Harry, "You are free to go, Mr Potter. Please try to stay out of here for a while."

Looking at Ginny, she added, "Don't wear him out."

Ginny blushed and left the hospital wing as she listened to Madam Pomfrey's laughter.

The couple made their way to Gryffindor tower. "Are your parents still staying here?"

Ginny shook her head. "They are staying with Aunt Muriel and took Ron with them. Bill and Fleur are in their quarters, the twins have gone back to their flat, Charlie and Hermione are still staying at Grimmauld Place."

Harry flashed her a smile. "So does that mean we are the only ones staying in Gryffindor tower?"

"What do you have in mind, Mr Potter?" Ginny asked mischievously.

Harry smiled and pulled her through the portrait hole into the common room. Ginny stopped short as they entered the room. "Are you okay, love?"

Ginny took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I just haven't been here in four years. It just took me by surprise."

Harry hugged her close. "It's okay. I imagine the first couple weeks might be hard for you."

Ginny snuggled into his arms. "With you, it will be fine. Now where is our room?"

"Professor McGonagall said it was at the top of the boys' tower. Let's go check it out," Harry replied.

Hand in hand they arrived at a new door at the top of the stairs in the boys' tower. Harry smiled down at Ginny as he pushed the door open.

It was a small circular room with a large four poster bed with red and gold curtains in the center. There was an alcove with shelves built into the wall opposite the bed. There were two small tables on either side of the bed. The far wall had a window that looked out onto the Quidditch pitch. Under the window was a padded red and gold bench. There was a desk and two chairs on the opposite side of the room. A small bathroom was attached to the room.

Ginny turned around, taking in the room that would be her home for the next year. "Harry, this is perfect."

Harry smiled as he took the rack of potions from her and set it down on the desk. He went to investigate the bathroom and found a sink with a large vanity, toilet and shower. "Hey, this is nice. No sharing a bathroom with five other guys."

Ginny sat down on the bed. "This is nice."

Harry lay down on the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms. "I've missed this."

Ginny snuggled into his arms until he fell asleep. Then Ginny slipped out of bed to get a little more reading done.

Harry woke up a few hours later. Ginny was sitting at the desk reading her Charms book.

"Hi, love," Ginny said, "did you have a good nap?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah. I feel pretty good right now."

"I talked to Professor McGonagall." Ginny began. "She said that for tonight we could ask the house elves for dinner."

"Really? How do we do that?" Harry asked.

Ginny put her books away. "Dobby!"

A small house elf appeared in their room. "Harry Potter, sir!"

"Dobby?" Harry knelt next to Dobby. "How did you end up at Hogwarts?"

"I started working here three years ago. Professor Dumbledore told me how you didn't know me," Dobby answered.

Harry's eyes darkened for a minute. "I'm sorry, Dobby. I remember now."

"I am happy to serve Harry Potter and his mate," Dobby replied happily.

Ginny smiled. "It is nice to meet you, Dobby. Harry told me all about how you tried to help him."

Dobby's ears drooped. "I tried, but I couldn't help."

Harry smiled. "No, Dobby, you did help me."

Dobby's ears perked up. "Harry Potter is the greatest wizard in the world!"

Ginny smiled as Harry blushed. "You are right, he is."

Harry glared at Ginny before turning back to Dobby. "Professor McGonagall said we could ask for dinner tonight."

Dobby's ears quivered with delight. "Certainly, Harry Potter. I will be happy to serve you and your mate!"

The small elf popped away and reappeared a few minutes later with a two trays of food. With a snap of his fingers, a table and chairs appeared. Dobby placed the food on the table, "When you are done, it will disappear!"

Harry and Ginny sat down at the table that was loaded with roast, potatoes, and vegetables. There was a pitcher of pumpkin juice as well as treacle tart for dessert. The young couple enjoyed a quiet dinner by themselves.

Over dessert, Ginny commented, "We need to have dinner with just the two of us more often."

Smiling Harry said, "I think you're right. Maybe we could work out a deal with McGonagall and Dobby."

She kissed him before she walked over to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a quick shower. I'll be back."

While Ginny was in the shower, Harry wandered around investigating their new room. Ginny had obviously been busy while he was sleeping because both of their school trunks were now tucked in at the end of the bed.

Harry rummaged through his trunk and pulled out a pair of black sleeping pants. He changed into the pants and a clean white t-shirt. When the bathroom door opened, he turned. His jaw dropped open when he saw Ginny standing there in a short lacy lavender nightgown.

Ginny smiled when she saw the look on his face. She walked over to the bed and crawled in. Harry was still standing in the same spot. Ginny laughed and patted the bed next to her. He hurried over to the bed while stripping off his sleeping pants and t-shirt.

"You are so beautiful," Harry breathed as he climbed in next to her.

Ginny kissed him fiercely before she turned him over on his back and they made love for the rest of the night.


	24. The Serpent's Tower

Percy stared blankly at his fireplace. It was several hours after his brother and Professor Lupin had left and Percy had yet to get up or fix supper or do anything. He hated to admit it, but Percy was scared. When he had been in school, he had always been at the top of his class, prefect in his fifth year, head boy in his seventh year. After finishing at Hogwarts, his job at the Ministry was like a dream come true. He still had difficulty figuring out where it all went wrong.

The wizard had been so angry with his parents for believing in Dumbledore when he started insisting You-Know-Who had returned. Everyone knew that You-Know-Who had been defeated when Harry was a baby. Harry had obviously decided that he needed more attention and created an elaborate lie to garner it. Percy had never fully trusted Harry the way his brothers, parents and sister had. When Minister Fudge and then Dolores Umbridge had portrayed Harry as a troublemaking attention seeker, Percy had happily believed them.

Percy's world had been rocked last year when it was revealed that Harry had indeed been telling the truth and You-Know-Who was not only back, but he was gathering his Death Eaters. As one of Minister Fudge's assistants, Percy had been called to the Ministry that fateful night. He had not seen Voldemort himself, but Minister Fudge had. Percy had been shocked to find out that his youngest brother had battled Death Eaters. As the evidence mounted that Voldemort was really back and Harry had been telling the truth, Percy had briefly considered contacting his family. He could have spoken to his father at work quite easily, but he couldn't admit the enormity of his mistakes to his father.

The replacement of Minister Fudge with Rufus Scrimgeour was inevitable. At first Percy had been concerned that he would not find a place in the new administration. Minister Scrimgeour had quickly put those fears to rest by asking Percy to continue in his administration assistant position.

Percy had been honored to work for the Ministry, something he had wanted to do his whole life. How had it gone so wrong? How did his approval of the Ministry lead people to think he would ally himself with You-Know-Who? It had scared him when he realized that Death Eaters were trying to recruit him. While he had disagreed with his parents, he had never agreed with You-Know-Who's views.

Percy stood and stretched. Charlie had promised to help him meet with their parents. Percy was nervous, but excited – he wanted to reconcile with his parents.

* * *

Andromeda straightened up as Ted entered the potions lab.

"Good morning, love," Ted said with a smile as he kissed Andromeda on the top of her head.

Andromeda smiled tiredly and leaned into his embrace. "Good morning. I couldn't sleep so I came to check on the antidote to Snape's potion."

Ted nodded as he handed Andromeda a cup of coffee. He looked into the cauldron and made a face at the bubbling clear blue potion.

"What's wrong, my love?" Ted asked.

Andromeda sighed as she inhaled the scent of the coffee and leaned back against her husband. "Most of the time, I can put out of my mind how evil my sisters are, but… Snape may have developed this potion, but my sister is the one who gave it to Harry. I'm sure that Cissy is the one who discovered the sterility potion. She's always been good at potions."

"Love, those are your sisters, not you. You got out of there and broke away from the Blacks," Ted replied. "You are not responsible for what your sisters have done."

"I know…I…you didn't see Harry when he woke up and saw me. He was terrified." Andromeda looked up at Ted with tears in her eyes. "I can only imagine what she must have done to him. It sickens me that it was my sister that did that to him."

Ted wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I know, love. But you are helping him, right? How is the antidote coming along?"

Andromeda wiped her eyes and straightened up as she looked into the cauldron. "I think it is done. I'm going to let it bubble a bit longer, then take it up to Poppy. If it works on Harry, I'll take it to St. Mungo's. Can you imagine how great it will be to counter this horrible potion? That would eliminate at least one of the Death Eaters' weapons."

Ted smiled as he watched his wife putter around the potions lab.

* * *

Ginny woke up slowly and smiled when she felt Harry's arm wrapped around her. She turned around to look at him. His bruises were fading and he didn't look as battered as he had when he'd first come home. Ginny lay her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. She loved listening to his heart and had missed this while he'd been gone. Closing her eyes, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Harry was dreaming he was back in his cell. He could feel the rough cold stone at his back. He could see Bellatrix and Lucius standing over him, taunting him. Tensing, his body waited for the inevitable pain that was to come. As expected, he felt the white hot knives of the Cruciatus tearing through his body. Harry tried to resist the pain, but could not. He felt his resolve crumble under the onslaught of pain.

Harry woke up screaming, his body convulsing in pain. Ginny woke at Harry's first scream. She jumped out of bed, watching him convulse in horror.

"Harry! Harry!" Ginny tried to get through to him.

Harry heard Ginny's voice in the distance. He tried to fight through the pain to get back to Ginny. He felt the waves of pain slowly release him and fell back against the bed.

"Gin," he whispered.

He turned and saw Ginny standing next to the bed. She had thrown on the t-shirt he had been wearing earlier and tears were streaming down her face.

"Harry," Ginny whispered, "are you okay, baby?"

Harry reached out his hand for her. Ginny crawled back into bed and wrapped her arms around him. Harry lay his head down on her chest, taking short panting breaths. Ginny ran one hand through his hair and with the other hand, rubbed in circles on his back. Harry's breathing slowly calmed. "Gin."

"I'm here, love," Ginny whispered into his hair.

Harry lifted his head and stared into her tear-stained face. He shifted himself so he could raise his hand and wipe the tears from her face. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to scare you."

Ginny shook her head. "Don't apologize. I was just worried about you. What happened?"

Harry buried his face in her neck, inhaling the floral scent of her hair. "I felt like I was back in that cell. I could see them above me. I knew they were going to torture me…I could actually feel the pain. That's what woke me up."

Ginny tightened her arms around him. "Is that what Snape's potion does? It makes you still feel the pain?"

Harry nodded into her neck. "I've been waking up at least once a night. I didn't want to worry you."

"I want to be here for you, Harry. I love you," Ginny whispered fiercely.

"I love you." Harry lifted his head and kissed her softly. He rolled onto his back and Ginny curled up against him. Ginny listened to his heart slowing to a more regular beat as he slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Hermione looked up as Charlie entered the kitchen. "Good morning, Charlie."

"Good morning, Hermione. Are you headed over to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I need to check something in the library. I've almost finished translating the black tablet," Hermione replied.

"That's great," Charlie replied. "Will it help us find the Stone of the Iceni?"

"I think so," Hermione answered as she gathered up her notes.

Together they stepped through the Floo to Hogwarts and made their way down to the Great Hall where most of the Weasley siblings plus Remus and Tonks were gathered.

Hermione sat down at the table between Charlie and George. After greeting the newcomers, Bill turned to Tonks. "Was your mum able to make an antidote to Snape's potion?"

Tonks nodded. "I think so. She came over here early this morning to check on it."

"Hermione's almost done translating the black tablet," Charlie offered.

"Charlie!" Hermione smacked him on the arm. "I didn't want to say anything until I checked my translation."

As his brothers laughed at Charlie, Remus leaned across the table and said to Hermione, "Can I help?"

Hermione nodded. "I plan to double check some of my translation, but I'd love to have someone else double check it for me."

Remus nodded. "When you're done eating, we can head up to the library."

After breakfast, Remus and Hermione headed off to the library while Tonks and the Weasley brothers headed off in various pursuits. Fleur was one of the last to leave to Great Hall.

As she stood to leave, Ginny entered the room.

"Bonjour, ma belle-soeur," Fleur greeted Ginny.

"Bonjour," Ginny replied. She looked tired. Fleur could see the worry in her eyes.

Ginny gestured to the food before saying, "I'm going to bring something up for Harry."

Fleur eyed her sister in law with compassion. "Is he okay?"

Ginny paused and turned to Fleur. "I don't know."

"What happened?" Fleur guided Ginny over to the benches and sat down.

"He's having these horrible nightmares. I was so scared. He was just… convulsing on the bed… and he was in such pain."

Fleur put her hand on Ginny's arm, but didn't say anything.

Ginny continued, "I hate Snape. How could he create a potion so horrible? Harry is… so good and so… He doesn't deserve this. I keep thinking, was I too selfish in wanting to be at your wedding? Could we have avoided this if we had just not gone?"

Fleur wrapped an arm around Ginny. "You and Harry have been through so much. It is not fair that you are being targeted. You are not selfish in wanting to be with your family."

Fleur lifted Ginny's chin to look into her eyes. "This is not your fault. The Death Eaters are determined to capture Harry. He was able to escape because of you. It was because of the strength of your love that he was able to return."

Ginny nodded, but tears were starting to fall. Fleur wrapped her arms around her sister-in-law and held her as she cried for the first time since Harry returned. The older witch held Ginny until her sobs subsided, rocking her in her arms. Then Fleur conjured up a handkerchief and gave it Ginny.

"Thank you." Ginny smiled a watery smile as she wiped her tears and blew her nose.

Kissing Ginny on the cheek, Fleur helped her gather up some rolls and make a few bacon sandwiches to take up to Harry.

"So do you like your room?" Fleur asked.

Ginny nodded, grateful for the change in subject. "It's great, not a huge room, but it has room for a desk as well as our bed. We even have our own private bathroom. We have a great view of the Quidditch pitch."

Fleur smiled. "I'm glad you like it. We have just moved into our quarters. Maybe you would like to come see them later?"

"That would be nice," Ginny replied. She eyed her sister-in-law. "Fleur, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, ma petite," Fleur replied.

"At my birthday party, did you know that Harry wouldn't react to you?" Ginny asked.

Fleur smiled. "I was fairly sure. Harry never reacted very strongly to me. He was always nice to me, but not like some of the other boys. He didn't fall all over himself to impress me. Harry is so in love with you. It is beautiful to watch the two of you together."

Ginny blushed slightly. "It seems so unreal sometimes."

"How do you mean?" Fleur asked.

"Two months ago, I'd only seen him in my dreams. In such a short time, he's become… the center of my world. It scares me a little. When he was gone… I felt so lost, like some part of me was missing," Ginny's voice cracked slightly. "He has such a huge role to play in this war. What if…What if he doesn't make it?"

Fleur reached out and pulled Ginny into a warm embrace. "I don't know. I don't blame you for being scared…I am as well. Bill has already been injured and he loves you and Harry so much. He will do whatever he can to keep the two of you safe."

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey analyzed the clear blue potion that Andromeda had brought to her earlier. It seemed to be the antidote they were looking for. She looked up as Harry and Ginny came into the infirmary.

"Good morning, Mr Potter, Mrs Potter," Poppy greeted them.

"Good morning," Harry and Ginny responded.

Poppy gestured for Harry to sit on the bed and proceeded to examine him. "How are you feeling?"

"Great. I walked all the way here without getting tired," Harry responded.

Ginny smacked lightly him on the arm. "Tell her."

Harry shot Ginny a dirty look before turning to Madam Pomfrey and explaining, "I had a nightmare last night. I could feel the pain of the Cruciatus. I woke up screaming and…convulsing in pain."

"I am afraid that this is an effect from the pain enhancing potion that…Snape created. Andromeda brought this in this morning. She brewed a potential antidote. I have to warn you, it is not tested and I can't guarantee that it will help. From what both Andromeda and I can tell, it will not hurt you. Would you like to try it?"

Harry exchanged a look with Ginny. "What do you think, baby?"

Ginny took a deep breath. "I think you should go for it."

Harry nodded. "I think so too."

Turning to Madam Pomfrey, he said, "I'll try it."

Poppy poured the potion into a vial. "This should take care of the residual effects you are still having."

Harry nodded and swallowed the potion. Madam Pomfrey watched him carefully. "Because this potion is untested, I would like you to stay around the castle for a few hours. If you don't have any type of reaction to the potion, you can leave after tea time."

"Have you found out anything about the other potion?"

Poppy shook her head. "Andromeda and I have researched different possibilities, but that is an ancient and rather dark potion. I had hoped that we would find information in Snape's journal, but there was nothing there. I wonder if it might be…an old family recipe."

"Have you heard of this kind of potion before?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, sterility potions used to be fairly common. They were used most often when a couple no longer wished to have children. Nowadays, couples usually use a permanent contraception charm. Those potions, however, required the consent of the person taking the potion. This was to prevent what has been attempted in this case," Poppy replied.

"What do you think the effects of three out of four doses would be?" Harry asked.

Poppy looked down at her desk before she looked up at the couple in front of her. "I wish I could tell you. It may not have had any effect or it may decrease the time you are fertile."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You must understand that this is guesswork based on similar potions," Poppy began. Harry and Ginny both nodded and Poppy continued, "When there is the possibility of decreased fertility, we often recommend that if you want children, you try for them as soon as possible. But this is usually the advice we give to older, married witches. You are both so young. I don't want to advocate that you become parents at sixteen and seventeen years of age."

Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance. "Putting our ages aside, you would recommend that we try to have children as soon as possible?" Ginny asked.

Madam Pomfrey looked uncomfortable, but answered, "Yes."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. You have given us a lot to think about."

* * *

Hermione looked up at Remus with a look of excitement on her face. "Is this right?"

Remus scanned the handwritten notes in front of him. "I think so." He looked up with a smile on his face. "I think so. Let's go down and tell the others." Remus laughed. He sent a Patronus to the others telling them to meet in the Great Hall.

Hermione watched nervously as the Weasley brothers, Tonks, Andromeda, and Professor McGonagall gathered in the Great Hall. The last to troop into the hall were Harry and Ginny.

Harry called out to Hermione as he sat down, "So, what do you have for us?"

Hermione smiled at Harry. "Well, I've translated the tablet from Slytherin's manor and it seems Slytherin had a sense of adventure. The tablet is a clue that leads to another location."

"There is a lot of writing on the tablet for it just to lead to another location," Harry commented.

Hermione glared at Harry. "I wasn't done yet."

Ginny laughed. "Please continue, Hermione."

"The tablet tells of Queen Boudica and the Stone of the Iceni. The Stone was rumored to be a powerful magical stone that would amplify the power of the person who wielded the stone. Queen Boudica had the stone placed in her husband, Prasutagus's sword. After Prasutagus's death, the Romans attempted to annex the Iceni Kingdom after publically flogging Boudica and raping her daughters. With the stone in the sword, she led her famed rebellion against the Romans. After burning several towns, she was defeated by the Roman General Seutonius Paulinus. Queen Boudica was buried with her sword. Slytherin retrieved the sword and claimed it for his own.

"Slytherin used the sword for many years, but when he heard of Livia's prophecy, he decided to hide his sword to protect his future heir. The tablet states that the next tablet is at the base of the Serpent's Tower."

"So where is the Serpent's Tower?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Hermione admitted. "The tablet doesn't say."

"It's at the Tower of London," Charlie said.

Everyone turned towards him. "What?"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "They used to keep dragons at the Tower. There is a magical tower next to the Jewel Tower that tells the history of magical beasts at the Tower. It is called the Serpent's Tower."

Bill looked impressed. "I didn't know that. Have you ever been there?"

"Yeah, I went once right after I started at the Dragon Preserve," Charlie responded.

"Okay, so when are we going?" Harry asked.

Remus turned to Harry. "Wait a minute, you can't go to London. You are still getting your strength back."

"But what if you need a Parselmouth?" Harry asked. "It is called the Serpent's Tower."

"Harry, what if Charlie and I go and check out the Tower?" Hermione began. "If we can, we will retrieve the next tablet and bring it back. If we need you, we can come back and get you."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, we'll scout it out. That way we won't waste your energy."

Harry looked unhappy with the discussion. Ginny leaned over and whispered to him, "Love, let them do this. You need to rest and regain your strength."

Harry grudgingly agreed to let Charlie and Hermione scout out the Serpent's Tower without him.

Hermione beamed. Turning to Charlie, she asked, "Tomorrow morning, okay?"

* * *

Ginny stumbled out of the Floo at Grimmauld Place early that evening with Harry right behind her. As they entered the kitchen, they were attacked by a bundle of black fur.

"Emerald!" Ginny cried as she reached down to pick up her kitten. She kissed Emerald on the top of the head and held the kitten close. "I've missed you so much. You've grown."

Harry smiled as he watched Ginny snuggling with her kitten. "I think she missed you as well."

Ginny couldn't help but smile as she walked up to the sitting room with her kitten. The playful, purring ball of fur was so fun! Ginny had spent the afternoon with Fleur in her new quarters at Hogwarts. Bill and Fleur had been given a slightly larger set of rooms than Harry and Ginny were given. They had a sitting room, kitchenette, two bedrooms and a bathroom. Fleur was quite excited about the ability to decorate the rooms. While Ginny was visiting with her sister-in-law, Harry rested and was pronounced ready to leave by Madam Pomfrey.

The two settled on the floor of the sitting room with the kitten. Harry conjured up some yarn which Ginny used to play with Emerald. The kitten kept reaching for the yarn and fell over as she over balanced. It was fun and relaxing, especially after the emotional days that had preceeded it.

"Love, have you thought about what Madam Pomfrey said?" Ginny asked.

Harry leaned back against the couch and looked at Ginny, who was purposefully not looking at him, but still playing with Emerald.

He ran his hand through his hair. "I…Yeah I have."

"Well, that's helpful. I meant, what did you think about what Madam Pomfrey said?"

"Gin, I…I don't know. It sounds like either we won't be able to have children or if we have them, we should have them soon or we will be able to have children without any problems. There is a huge difference between those options," Harry replied.

Ginny picked up Emerald, cuddling her close before responding. "I know. I don't know what we should do. I mean, I don't know that I'm ready to have a baby right now, but I want to have your children. So if that is our only choice, I say we have a baby now."

"I feel guilty for thinking it, but I keep thinking how amazing it would be to have a baby with you. I know we are young, but maybe when we are finished with school."

"Sweetie, I think she was thinking a little sooner than that," Ginny replied.

"I…I can't…," Harry trailed off into silence.

"What are you thinking, love?" Ginny asked.

Harry stared down at his hands before looking up at Ginny and responding, "It's my fault we are in the predicament. I don't want to force you to…become a mum at sixteen and change your plans and…."

Harry whispered his biggest fear. "What if we decide to have a baby and you end up raising the baby alone…or both of us die?"

Ginny set a sleeping Emerald down and crawled over to where Harry was sprawled on the floor. She straddled his hips and put her arms around his neck, forcing him to look into her eyes. She searched his expressive emerald eyes and saw not only the guilt and fear, but also the vulnerability and uncertainty. Reaching out with her magic, she felt all of his emotions, including the thrill of excitement at the thought of her having his child.

"Love, first of all this is not your fault. You need to understand that you are not forcing me to do anything. I want to have your children. I would like to have them when I'm a little older, but if that's not the way it works, we'll be very young parents." Ginny leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before she sat back. With her voice shaking a little, she added, "There is a chance that you could…die or that both of us could. But, love, it wouldn't be like when your parents died. My dad, my brothers, Hermione, and Remus would not let what happened to you happen to our baby. Even as angry as I am with my mother right now, I know that she would never let anything happen to a baby of ours, either."

Harry smiled slightly as he pulled her into his arms burying his face in her hair. "I love you so much. You always seem to know what to say to make me feel better. We don't have to decide right now, do we?"

Ginny laughed softly. "No, we don't need to decide right now."

Harry sat up a little straighter, ran his hands up her sides and kissed her softly. He captured her lips and quickly slid his tongue into her mouth. Ginny responded with equal passion and moaned softly. Harry broke the kiss long enough to pull her shirt over her head and then pulled her down for another kiss as he unclasped her bra. Harry pulled back as he freed her breasts from the bra.

"I've missed this," Harry murmured as he pulled her up so he could kiss his way down to her breasts.

Ginny arched her back and clasped the back of his head, keeping him in place. Harry lost track of time as he reacquainted himself with his wife's body.

* * *

Ginny woke up with her husband in their bedroom for the first time in over a week. She smiled as she cuddled up next to him. She looked over in time to see his eyes flutter open.

"Good morning, beautiful," Harry whispered as he kissed her gently.

"I've missed waking up like this," Ginny said as she kissed him back. She pulled away and examined his face. "No nightmares?"

"No nightmares. I slept great last night."

"Let me get your potions."

Harry shook his head. "No, just stay here."

Ginny laughed as she snuggled in close. "We need to get up. Hermione and Charlie will be leaving soon."

* * *

Hermione and Charlie Apparated to a discreet spot near the Tower Hill tube station. Charlie led the way to the ticket window. Hermione watched in surprise as Charlie purchased the tickets and led the way past the Yeoman Warders into the Tower complex.

He noticed her watching him. "What?"

"I'm just surprised at how well you navigate in the Muggle world," Hermione replied.

Charlie laughed. "Trust me the first time I came here, you would not have been impressed. I couldn't figure out the money and probably looked like an idiot."

"I remember how much trouble your father had at the World Cup paying for the camp site," Hermione laughed. "He had no idea how to use Muggle money."

The Tower was rather crowded as it was a beautiful August morning. Hermione saw people of all ages visiting the tower. She leaned over to Charlie. "Is there a separate wizards' entrance? All of these people look like Muggles."

Charlie smiled as he put his hand on her back to guide her to the Serpent's Tower. "There is a wizards' entrance, but I thought you might like to see some of the rest of the complex first."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Charlie. I've only been here once with my parents. I was only eight or nine."

Charlie smiled as he imagined a young Hermione visiting the Tower. He shook his head as he reminded himself that Hermione was still in school and a good seven years younger than him.

Together, Charlie and Hermione made their way over toward the Serpent's Tower.

"Do you want to go through the Jewel House to get to the Serpent's Tower?" Charlie asked Hermione.

Hermione looked up at him indecision on her face. She wanted to go through the Jewel House, but she knew how important it was to visit the Serpent's Tower. Charlie laughed at the look on her face.

"Hermione, it's okay to say you want to see the Crown Jewels," Charlie said.

"I really do want to see the Crown Jewels," Hermione admitted, "but I feel a little guilty for doing something fun when I should be helping solve this mystery."

Charlie laughed as he guided her to the Jewel House. "Come on, it won't take long. We'll look at the jewels and then go to the Serpent's Tower."

Seeing Hermione wasn't completely convinced, he added, "Harry and Ginny would want you to have a little fun. Trust me they have been having plenty of fun this summer."

Hermione laughed and agreed. "Okay, you've convinced me. Let's go to Jewel House."

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione and Charlie were exploring the Crown Jewel exhibit. As they looked at the Regalia used in the coronation of English monarchs, Hermione whispered to Charlie, "Is there anything like this in our world?"

"How do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"Well, these jewels are amazing, but it is also the history behind them that is amazing. Some of these jewels are over three hundred years old. That anointing spoon is over eight hundred years old," Hermione said, pointing to the oldest piece in the collection.

Charlie shook his head. "We've never had a tradition of wizarding royalty here in Great Britain. Merlin started the tradition of advising the royalty, but keeping out of the limelight. Our kind has sometimes married into royal families in other parts of the world and in Ancient Egypt, several of the Pharaohs were wizards."

Charlie bent over a display of swords used in the coronation ceremony. "It would be cool to have the effects of the founders and other famous wizards on display."

Hermione nodded. "Can you imagine if there were a museum for our kind? That would be so amazing. Hogwarts has most of the effects of the founders, but they are not really displayed."

Charlie laughed as he watched Hermione expound on the benefits of a wizarding museum. "Well, maybe when this is all over, you could start a museum."

Hermione turned to Charlie a look of amazement on her face. "That would be incredible."

She laughed as a thought crossed her mind. "Can you imagine trying to convince Harry to let us open an exhibit featuring him?"

Charlie laughed as he tried to picture that. "Good luck with that. I don't know if he would do that even for you."

As they reached the end of the exhibit, Charlie steered Hermione over to a nondescript stone wall at the back of the room. Looking around to ensure no one was watching, Charlie guided Hermione through the wall and into a stone antechamber.

Hermione looked around curiously. "Where are we?"

"Well, this is an antechamber in case a Muggle wanders into the area," Charlie explained as he drew his wand. "Both here and at King's Cross, there are certain charms in place that alert the Ministry if a Muggle goes through the barrier. At King's Cross, the most they would see is another train platform, but here… well let's just say they would be shocked."

Charlie tapped his wand across the stones in a manner that reminded Hermione of the entrance to Diagon Alley, the stones opening to reveal a doorway leading into a large room. There was a welcome desk with a pretty young witch welcoming all of the visitors. Charlie pointed to a door opposite of where they had entered. "That is the wizards' entrance."

"Welcome to the Serpent's Tower," the welcome witch greeted them as they got closer.

Charlie smiled and greeted the welcome witch. He showed her their tickets. She smiled and handed them a map of the Serpent's Tower, which Charlie handed to Hermione. He led the way down the stairs to the main exhibit. As they walked, Charlie explained, "The tower part of the Serpent's Tower is the original Serpent's Tower. In the middle ages, magical animals were kept here in the tower. Once the Muggles built the Tower of London and the other buildings in this complex, the Serpent's Tower was expanded under the Jewel House."

Hermione nodded as she listened to Charlie. "I had wondered about that. Slytherin lived before the Tower of London was built."

As they descended into the main floor, the skeleton of a large dragon immediately drew their attention. Hermione and Charlie circled the dragon. "This is massive."

Charlie chuckled. "Dragons do tend to be big, Hermione. This is a Ukrainian Ironbelly. It's the largest type of dragon."

Hermione looked around. There were seven main rooms to the exhibit: one telling the history of magical creatures at the Tower; one devoted to dragons; one room devoted to Dark creatures, such as Banshees, Grindylows, Hinkypunks, Vampires and Werewolves; one room showcasing Fairies and Fairy-like creatures; one room devoted to unicorns; one room showcasing rare creatures, such as Sphinx and Acromantulas. The final room – the largest - was devoted to snakes.

Dominating the largest room was a display on Basilisks. Hermione shuddered as she looked at the large mural on the wall of a forty foot Basilisk attacking a Medieval town.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked solicitously.

Hermione nodded. "It just brings back some memories. It's probably a good thing that Ginny didn't come."

Charlie agreed as he looked around the room. In addition to Basilisks, Runespoors, Ashwinders, and Sea Serpents were also featured in the room. There was a display on Parseltongue and known Parselmouths. Harry's name had been added to the list, thanks to the stories written about him by Rita Skeeter.

The rooms had been arranged in a large U shape so the Serpents room shared a wall with original Serpent's Tower. Engraved on the stone wall was the familiar carving of the entwined serpents. Charlie and Hermione went over to examine the carving. Charlie ran his fingers over it, but was unable to open or move the carving.

Seeing one of the guides, Hermione asked, "Can you tell us a little about this carving?"

The guide smiled. "This was part of the original Serpent's Tower. The Serpent's room was built around the carving. It is rumored that Slytherin himself designed the carving."

Hermione thanked the guide and turned to Charlie. "I think we need Harry here to open it."

Charlie agreed. "We'll go home and get him."

* * *

Harry sighed in disgust. "I hate this."

Ginny smiled sympathetically. "I know love, but you've progressed a lot over the past few days. Two days ago you got exhausted taking a shower. Now you've been riding that bike for twenty minutes."

Harry made a face. "Yeah and two weeks ago that would have been nothing. I need to be able to fight."

He glared around his training room. "I hate Death Eaters!"

Ginny burst out laughing as she tossed him a bottle of water. "I would hope so."

Harry tried to stay angry, but in the face of Ginny's laughter, he felt his frustration and anger melting away.

He laughed. "I'm going to take a shower."

He eyed Ginny appreciatively as she was dressed in shorts and a tank top. "I think I'll need some help in the shower. You know I get tired easily."

Ginny laughed as he walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "I wouldn't want you to get tired, would I?"

Hermione and Charlie returned to Grimmauld Place shortly before noon. Harry and Ginny joined them in the kitchen and listened to their report on the Serpent's Tower. Harry looked at the others. "Well, it's still early. Why don't we go back and check it out?"

Charlie looked longingly around the kitchen. Harry, correctly interpreting his glance, said, "I've never been to the Tower of London. Why don't we make a day of it and look around the Muggle parts as well as the Serpent's Tower? I'm sure they have someplace to eat there."

Hermione brightened up. "That's a great idea, Harry."

Ginny agreed and tossed an apple at her brother. "That should last a little while."

The four of them spent the afternoon exploring the Tower of London. They toured the White Tower. The group joined in one of the Yeoman Warder tours and learned the history of the Tower. Charlie and Ginny were fascinated by this glimpse into the history of Muggle London. Harry and Hermione were surprised to find that ghosts really did haunt the Tower.

Hermione laughed. "I don't know why it never occurred to me that some of the ghost stories you hear might be real."

After stopping for a quick lunch, the four headed over to the Jewel Tower so Harry and Ginny could enjoy the Crown Jewels exhibit. Hermione sighed as she watched Harry and Ginny walking hand in hand through the exhibit laughing and whispering as they looked at the jewels.

"What's the sigh for?" Charlie leaned over to Hermione to ask.

Hermione looked up at Charlie before replying, "They just seem so happy together. With all of the changes they've had in the past month, they just kind of sail through it together. I guess I'm just a little jealous."

"I know what you mean," Charlie replied, watching his sister.

"Really?" Hermione said. "I always got the impression that you were happy with your bachelor lifestyle on the Dragon reservation."

"I am," Charlie answered, "but looking at the two of them…I don't know, maybe I'm missing something."

Hermione laughed. "Growing up, my mum always emphasized the importance of education and establishing yourself in a career. My parents didn't marry until they were in their mid-twenties. It's been a bit of a shock that two of my best friends are married at sixteen and seventeen years old."

"You think it's shocking? Try having your baby sister married before anyone else in the family," Charlie said. "I know that wizards usually marry younger than Muggles, but…"

Charlie trailed off as Harry and Ginny walked up.

"This is amazing!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Are you ready to head to the Serpent's Tower?" Charlie asked.

Harry glanced at his watch and nodded. "It's getting kind of late. I'm hoping there will be less people there because it's closer to closing time."

Charlie once again led the way back to the Serpent's Tower.

The four made their way through the rooms, this time taking the time to actually look at all of the exhibits. Harry wanted to get to the Serpent's room just before closing time. Charlie got to show off his dragon expertise in the Dragon room. Harry was disappointed with the depiction of werewolves in the Dark Creatures room.

"Why do they always lump werewolves in with other Dark Creatures?" Harry complained. "Werewolves only turn into a monster once a month. It's not like with a Vampire. They are that way all the time."

Ginny was enchanted by the Unicorn exhibit. "We haven't studied Unicorns yet. I think we were supposed to study them this year."

"We studied them fifth year," Hermione told her. "But I'm sure that Hagrid would be happy to review them with you."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I remember being surprised at how much Hagrid knew about Unicorns as they aren't as 'interesting' as Dragons or Acromantulas."

Hermione found the rare creatures room interesting. Harry laughed. "You might not find them so interesting if you'd run into some of them."

Charlie looked at Harry. "You've run into these creatures?"

"Not all of them, but Ron and I had a run in with Acromantulas in the Forbidden Forest during our second year. Riddle framed Hagrid for opening the Chamber of Secrets because Hagrid had a pet Acromantula. Ron and I went into the Forbidden Forest and talked to him…and his family," Harry explained.

"Ron braved Acromantulas?" Ginny asked astonished. "I'm impressed. He hates spiders."

Harry laughed. "I always liked spiders, but I wasn't too happy with the Acromantulas either."

He pointed to the display on the Sphinx. "I ran into one of those during the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Before they entered the Serpent room, Charlie turned to Ginny. "There is a huge Basilisk display in here. I just want to warn you."

Ginny nodded and took Harry's hand. "Let's get this over with."

Ginny gasped softly as they entered the room. The mural had adequately depicted the horror a Basilisk could inflict. Harry squeezed her hand as they looked around the room. Harry looked around. There were no other visitors in the Serpent room.

He approached the serpent carving and ran his hand over it. Charlie and Hermione loitered by the entrance to the room to keep other visitors away until Harry was finished.

"Open," Harry hissed at the carving in Parseltongue. The stone wall trembled slightly as the carving slid aside to reveal another black granite tablet. Harry grabbed the tablet and stuck it into Ginny's bag.

Dinner that night was a noisy affair. It was the first night they had all had dinner together at Grimmauld Place in almost two weeks. Bill and Fleur, the twins, Ron, Remus and Tonks had all joined them. Remus and Tonks had prepared a roast with potatoes and vegetables for dinner.

The others listened as Hermione, Charlie, Harry and Ginny told them of their adventures that day.

"You have got tell Dad," Fred exclaimed when Ginny told them about touring the White Tower. "He would be so jealous."

Charlie laughed. "I thought of Dad quite a bit today. He would have been going nuts."

Ginny smiled. "Don't worry, Harry and I didn't forget about him when we hit the gift shop."

The boys laughed as they passed around the set of armored knights as well as the Gryphon statue Ginny Summoned from the other room to show them. Harry laughed when Hermione admitted she had purchased a History of the British Monarchy.

As much as he was enjoying the company, Harry started nodding over desert. Ginny leaned over. "Love, you've had a really big day. Why don't you head on up? I'll be up in a little bit."

It was a testament as to how tired Harry was that he didn't argue. He said goodnight to all and headed upstairs.

* * *

The next morning, Harry was back in the kitchen fixing breakfast.

"Good morning, beautiful." He greeted Ginny with a kiss as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning," she responded with a smile as she sat down at the table.

The smell of the bacon, sausage, and eggs drew Charlie, Hermione, Fred, Remus and Tonks down to the kitchen. Bill and Fleur had returned to Hogwarts the evening before and Ron had returned to the Burrow.

"Where's George?" Harry asked as he slid the last plate of eggs onto the table and sat down next to Ginny.

"He wanted to check into some things before opening the shop this morning," Fred replied.

As Harry was finishing his breakfast, the Floo came to life. George stuck his head through into the kitchen. "Help! Death Eaters are attacking Diagon Alley!"


	25. Attack on Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley was a cacophony of noise and light when they Flooed into the twins' shop. Harry peered out into the street and saw the source of the noise and confusion. Death Eaters, there were a dozen masked black robed Death Eaters striding down the middle of the street scattering shoppers and sowing terror in their wake. Harry could see at least two buildings were on fire and he could see several bodies on the ground.

"I've sent for the Order," George told them. "Bill, Dad, and Professor Dumbledore should be here soon."

"How busy was it here this morning?" Harry asked, trying to size up the situation.

George grimaced. "It's been packed the last two days with kids shopping for school. Flourish and Blott's is having a back to school sale, so traffic through the alley has really picked up."

Harry nodded distractedly as he assessed the situation in the alley. By this time, Bill, Fleur and Minerva had arrived from Hogwarts bringing Professor Flitwick with them; Ron, Molly and Arthur had arrived from the Burrow and Kingsley, Hestia, and Dumbledore were expected momentarily. George had sent out the call and several of his Hogwarts classmates had answered it, including Lee Jordan, Oliver, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie.

Looking around the store, Harry noticed almost two dozen kids and their families who must have been shopping in the store when the attacks started. They were huddled together in small groups, some in tears, some fearful, and some looking anxious to help with the fight. He imagined that most of the other stores were in the same situation.

Harry jumped up on the counter and whistled to get everyone's attention. "We need to get out there. The Death Eaters have put up an Anti-Disapparition Jinx and they seem to have blocked access to the Leaky Cauldron. They are focusing most of their energies on Flourish & Blott's, Madame Malkin's, and Gringotts."

"We need to break down the Anti-Disapparition Jinx. Bill, can you take Hermione and work on it?" As Bill nodded, Harry continued, "We need to block their access to Knockturn Alley so they cannot get reinforcements or escape, but I think we need to concentrate on getting them out of here versus capturing them at this point."

Seeing nods of agreement around the room, Harry said, "Professor McGonagall, can you take the twins and Mr Weasley to block Knockturn Alley?"

Minerva gave him a brief nod. "Certainly, Harry. We will block the alley."

"I want Ginny, Charlie, Fleur and Alicia to set up a shelter for those injured in the Apothecary. Not only will they have some of the potions you'll need but they are close to the Leaky Cauldron if you need to evacuate. I'm sure they have someone or something blocking access to the Leaky Cauldron, but we'll worry about that after we get out there."

Harry turned to the twins. "I need a couple boxes of your Whiz-Bangs to use as a distraction. Can you grab a few boxes for me?"

Fred nodded before he and Charlie went into the back room to grab the boxes. Harry continued, "The rest of us will be out there protecting the people in the alley and engaging the Death Eaters."

Harry looked around. "Any questions or comments?"

When no one said anything, Harry said, "Okay, let's go."

Harry turned to the families left in the store. One of the men, presumably a father of one of the children, had taken charge of gathering them all in one spot.

"Sir," Harry started.

"Kevin Bosworth, Mr Potter," the man responded.

"Harry, please, Mr Bosworth," Harry responded, holding out his hand. "Can you get these kids through the Floo to a safe place? I'm afraid that this will be a prime target for Death Eaters as well."

Kevin nodded. "I can take them to my place. I have a farm in Wales. If any of the families are looking for their children, we'll be at 'Bosworth Farms.'"

Harry nodded and gestured to the Floo. "Thank you, Mr Bosworth."

Kevin Bosworth, the kids and scattered parents were heading to the Floo in the back of the twins' shop.

Bill kissed Fleur and pulled Hermione aside to discuss strategy. Fred and Charlie brought the requested boxes up and set them on the counter next to Harry. Ron and Charlie started opening the boxes.

Harry gestured to Charlie and Fleur. "I need two strong fighters to cover the wounded."

Harry turned to Charlie. "Charlie…"

Charlie nodded and smiled. "She's my sister. If it comes to it, I will give my life for her."

Harry nodded and briefly embraced Charlie and Fleur.

Harry turned to Ginny. He could feel her terror, but also her determination to do her part. "Love, I want you, Charlie, Fleur, and Alicia to help with the wounded. I can already see some people on the ground. We're going to set off some Whiz-Bangs as a distraction. Once the Death Eaters are distracted, you will get past them to the wounded. Use the Apothecary as a base."

Ginny stared up into his eyes, wondering if this was the last time she would ever see him. "What will you be doing?"

Harry smiled. "Whatever needs to be done."

He kissed her deeply. "I love you."

"I love you," Ginny replied as he started out the door.

The first part of Harry's plan worked perfectly. The Whiz-Bangs, coupled with the appearance of wizards fighting back, provided enough cover for Ginny, Charlie, Fleur, and Alicia to get past the Death Eaters.

Ginny and Charlie stopped briefly by the first body. It was an older man who had obviously been shopping as evidenced by the torn shopping bag at his side. He was clearly dead. Shaken, they hurried to the next group of people. It was a young family with three small children. The father had been hit with several curses, but was obviously still alive.

Ginny looked over at the Apothecary and, after whispering to her brother, took off at a dead run. As she entered the shop, the scent of potions and herbs assailed her. There was a witch about Bill's age crouched down behind the counter and two boys that Ginny guessed were in their early teens.

Turning to the witch, Ginny said, "Is there anyone else here? Anyone in a back room?"

The witch shook her head, but did not say anything as she watched the destruction out the window.

Ginny raised her voice so all three of them could hear her. "I'm Ginny Potter. We will be using this shop as a shelter for the wounded. My brother, sister-in-law, and a healer will be helping me bring some of the wounded into the building."

Turning to the witch, she said, "If you have any type of healing potions, we'll need them."

"B-but I'm n-not supposed t-to use them," the witch stammered. "T-They're for sale."

Ginny threw a disgusted look at the witch. "If it's that important, I'll buy them. But first, we need to get the wounded in here."

The witch seemed to pull herself together. "I'm sorry. I'll get the potions."

Ginny turned to the boys. "What are your names?"

The shorter of the two boys was slender with blond hair. He stepped forward. "My name is Mark."

The other boy was tall and skinny with black hair and tanned skin that Ginny guessed was from an Indian heritage. When the boy spoke, it was with a melodic tone in his voice. "My name is Amal."

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked as she started to clear the floor of broken glass and other debris that littered the floor.

The boys nodded. Again it was Mark who spoke up first. "We are getting ready to start our third year. We're both in Hufflepuff."

"Okay, can you boys help me? I'm going out to help my brother, Charlie. He will be bringing in a family with a wounded father. Can you sweep up the rest of the floor? If you can find anything to spread on the floor like a blanket, that would be great." Ginny paused for a second to see the boys grab a broom and begin sweeping before plunging out onto the street again.

Charlie was shielding the family and had gathered two other young school shoppers, who had been crouched beside the buildings. Ginny could see Alicia and Fleur doing the same on the other side of the street.

* * *

Minerva paused beside one of the shelves and grabbed a few boxes before she nodded to the twins and Mr. Weasley. "Gentlemen, let's go."

As they stepped out onto Diagon Alley, they could see a small army of goblins had entered the fray to keep the Death Eaters from entering Gringotts. Dozens of witches and wizards had taken refuge in the huge lobby. Minerva could see several students huddling with their families behind the shield erected by the goblins. The professor led the way to the entrance to Knockturn Alley. She could easily understand why Harry was concerned about reinforcement coming from Knockturn Alley. Knockturn specialized in Dark and dangerous objects, so those that shopped there were most likely Dark.

George gestured to the empty shop next to Florean Fortescue's abandoned ice cream parlour. Minerva nodded and the four of them cautiously entered the building. It had obviously been abandoned for some time; the shelves were empty except for a layer of dust. Minerva gestured for the others to stop and pulling out her wand, she intoned, _"Homenum Revelio."_

After a moment, she nodded. "There is no one here."

Fred and George scrambled to the window that overlooked the intersection of Knockturn and Diagon Alley. The glass had long since been broken providing them with a firing area. There was a flurry of movement from the direction of Borgin & Burke.

Arthur gripped his wand tightly as he whispered, "They must be Flooing into Borgin & Burke."

Minerva nodded and turned to the twins, holding out a few boxes. "Perhaps you gentleman could set these up at the entrance to the alley."

Fred automatically reached for the boxes she held out and laughed when he saw they contained portable swamps, such as the kind he and George had deployed when they left Hogwarts in their seventh year. Nodding to his former head of house, he and George tore open the boxes and set up a large swamp blocking the way into Diagon Alley. Minerva and Arthur kept their wands at the ready to protect them while they worked.

Just as the twins finished, some of the braver Death Eaters' supporters started firing hexes from inside the Dark bookstore near the intersection. Minerva and Arthur immediately returned fire to cover the twins until they made it back to the store.

* * *

As the others left, Bill turned to Hermione. "They must have set the Anti-Disapparition Jinx as soon as they arrived. We need to break it down. Usually Anti-Disapparition Jinxes are used in places like Azkaban or the Ministry of Magic. To apply the wards to such a narrow area would take a lot of power."

Hermione nodded her understanding and Bill continued, "There are very few wizards capable of providing that much power, so they most likely used a crystal or stone to amplify their power."

"Do we need to find the crystal?" Hermione asked.

Bill grinned. "No, that is why Harry wanted me to work on this. Curse Breakers have to do this all the time. We need to trace the magic back to the source and overload the crystal. That will bring down the jinx."

"How do we do that?" Hermione asked anxiously as the screaming from the street suddenly jumped in volume.

Bill looked out at the street. "We need to get to a more secure position. We need to be able to concentrate on what we are doing, not defense."

Hermione nodded her agreement and Bill set some defensive wards and perimeter charms as he led the way up to the twins' flat.

Once they were settled in the flat, Bill demonstrated the spell to Hermione. The two of them began the arduous process of finding the specific spell they were looking for and tracing it back to its origins.

* * *

Harry turned to the rest of the group. "We need to get out there. Remus, I want you to take a group to Madame Malkin's. Tonks, take a group to help the goblins at Gringotts. The rest of us will attack the Death Eaters at Flourish & Blott's. Remember, this is about getting as many innocent victims out of the way as possible. If you have wounded, try to send them to the Apothecary. Let's go!"

Harry led the way out onto the street. Diagon Alley was in chaos. Smoke rose into the air as two of the empty buildings as well as three of the peddlers' push-carts had been set on fire by the Death Eaters. The number of Death Eaters had grown to almost two dozen. They had broken up into smaller groups of three and four.

There appeared to be several groups of Death Eaters focused on Flourish & Blott's. Harry was heartened to see the Death Eaters were encountering resistance from some groups of students and parents inside.

Exchanging a look with Ron, Harry motioned to his friend. The two of them powered their way into the bookshop. The screams of someone under the Cruciatus pulled Harry further into the shop. He vaguely registered that it was the manager of the shop before he engaged the Death Eaters.

Harry stunned two of the Death Eaters before they realized they were under attack. The other Death Eater in the group started throwing Bludgeoning Curses at Harry. The bookcase beside Harry shattered sending shards of wood and metal raining down. Harry felt something warm running down his arm. Looking down, he realized he'd been hit with a large piece of flying wood. Harry ducked down behind the counter and used the counter as a shield as he sent Cutting and Bludgeoning Curses towards the Death Eater.

Ron had been separated from Harry when they entered the shop. He headed towards a group of Death Eaters in the opposite corner.

"Ron!"

Ron turned to see Neville Longbottom headed his direction.

"Neville," Ron responded, "what are you doing here?"

Neville had a cut running down the length of one arm, but otherwise seemed to be unharmed. "I was here shopping with my Grandmother."

Their reunion was cut short as the Death Eaters caught sight of them and started sending hexes in their direction. Back to back, the two Gryffindors traded hexes with the Death Eaters.

Harry pulled the wood from his arm and made a makeshift bandage. He could hear noise from the backroom. Looking out, he managed to stun the Death Eater and bound him before heading to the backroom to investigate the noise. Harry had never met Augusta Longbottom in person, but he knew her as soon as he saw her from all of Neville's stories.

"Mrs Longbottom?" Harry approached the older witch while he took in the situation in the back room. The back room was large and filled with boxes and stacks of books. Harry saw another door against the far wall. There were dozens of families huddled together; some had obviously fought back and there were several wounded. Harry recognized several fellow students from Hogwarts, most of them younger than he. Harry suspected that many of the sixth and seventh year students would be out fighting the Death Eaters. As he didn't see Neville, Harry assumed Neville was among those fighting.

Augusta turned when she heard her name, wand at the ready. To her surprise, it was Harry Potter.

"Mr Potter," Augusta replied, "we have almost fifty people back here, many of them Muggles, families with young children, or students unable to defend themselves."

Harry nodded as she spoke, but continued to scan to room. "To where does that door lead?" he asked, pointing to the door against the far wall.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "We tried to open it when we arrived, but it won't budge."

"It probably leads to the service alley," one of the young mothers in the group replied.

"Service alley?" Harry inquired.

"Yes, some of the shops are connected by a service alley," she replied, "but only a few know the spells needed to open the doors."

Harry inspected the door before reaching out with his magic. He could feel the strength of the locking spell on the door. He was sure there were counterspells that would open the door, but he didn't know any.

Harry stepped back from the door and gathering his magic, yelled, _"Confringo!"_

The Blasting Curse lived up to its name, shattering the door, but leaving the door frame and walls intact. Harry stepped up to the opening and peered through. It was indeed a service alley. The service alley was more like a long hallway. There was no way out of the alley, but it did appear to conform to the buildings, turning and hugging the walls of the different sized shops.

Turning to Mrs Longbottom, he said, "My wife and some others are in the Apothecary with wounded. Can you take these people down there?"

Augusta nodded. "It would be my honor, Mr Potter."

Harry turned to the woman who mentioned the alley. "Does this run the length of the alley?"

"No, it runs from the Leaky Cauldron to Gringotts. You cannot access Gringotts from the service alley," she replied.

"Thank you," Harry said.

He watched the last of the group enter into the service alley and then repaired the door so they couldn't be followed.

* * *

The windows in the front of Madame Malkin's had all been broken; glass and torn fabric were strewn all over the floor. As Remus fought his way to the shop, he could see at least two bodies on the floor.

He dodged a curse as he surveyed the inside of the shop. He could tell from this distance the two on the floor were both dead. From the size, he thought they might be students.  
Exchanging a look with Oliver and Katie who had come with him, Remus cautiously entered the destroyed shopfront. Blood pooled around the bodies of the two young witches who had been killed. Katie had a motion to go to them before Remus grabbed her arm.

"We need to focus on the living, Katie," Remus whispered.

Swallowing hard, Katie nodded looking around the shop. A scream from the back area drew their attention. Remus, Oliver and Katie all headed that direction. With a wave of his wand, Remus Vanished the curtain that had separated the back room. A group of tearful teen witches were being held at bay by three large Death Eaters. Madame Malkin and her two assistants were unconscious on the floor, but did not appeared to be injured. The same could not be said for the four young wizards who were also unconscious on the floor. They had been beaten and bloodied.

The scream had come from an attractive young witch who the Death Eaters had separated from her companions. The youngest Death Eater had taken off his mask. Remus recognized him as Clive Montague. Montague had been on the Slytherin Quidditch team when Remus had taught at Hogwarts. To Remus's disgust, Montague had torn the young lady's blouse and with the encouragement of his fellow Death Eaters was attempting to assault the young witch.

Nodding to the other two, Remus stunned Montague. The other Death Eaters turned, firing as they turned. Remus felt the sting of a Cutting Curse across his chest as he returned spells with the Death Eaters. Oliver cast a protection spell over the witches while Katie did the same for those unconscious on the floor. The two of them then joined the fight, trading curses with the Death Eaters.

With a shout, one of the Death Eaters threw down a handful of Peruvian Darkness Powder. When the air cleared, the Death Eaters were gone. Leaving Oliver and Katie with the wounded, Remus went back out into Diagon Alley.

* * *

Gawain Robards was having a very bad day. He was currently talking to Dave Williamson who was the Auror in charge for the day.

"The Suppression Charms we placed on the notification charms are holding," Dave reported with unsuppressed glee. "No one will be notified of the attack until we decide it is time. We have also managed to suppress any message Patronuses that may be sent to Dumbledore."

"Very good," Gawain heard himself replying. "I have a meeting with Scrimgeour and Dumbledore. Are the potions ready?"

Dave laughed. "Here they are. Pour one vial into their tea. It will make them relaxed and make it easier to hex them."

Gawain opened his mouth to yell "No" or call for help, but to his horror he heard himself replying, "Okay."

* * *

Minerva and the three Weasley men had come under heavy fire from several points inside Knockturn Alley. To Minerva's satisfaction, none of the Death Eaters had been able to successfully cross the Portable Swamps.

Fred had been badly hit with a Bludgeoning Curse and had a broken left leg. Minerva splinted Fred's leg, but she didn't feel confident enough in her healing abilities to do anymore. She conferred with Arthur in whispered tones while George stood watch.

"Can we get him to the Apothecary?" Arthur asked, keeping an eye out into the alley.

Minerva shook her head. "I don't think so. There are too many Death Eaters between us and the Apothecary."

"Dad!"

Arthur turned in time to see half a dozen Death Eaters fly by on broomstick.

"Bloody hell, they're flying by us!" George yelled.

"I don't know how much more we can do here," Minerva said as she sent several Bludgeoning Curses after the Death Eaters.

Arthur nodded as Minerva Transfigured some shelving into a pair of crutches for Fred. "Fred, you will need to stick closely to us. If you see an opportunity to get to the Apothecary, I want you to take it. Do you understand me?"

Fred nodded. The adrenaline of the initial assault had worn off and pain was starting to set in. He made his way to the street behind his twin.

* * *

The Apothecary was filling up with wounded and those too young or unable to fight. Ginny had put those healthy enough to work and helped Alicia dispensing potions. Charlie and the two young Hufflepuffs were doing much of the heavy lifting and moving of the wounded. Audrey, the witch who worked in the Apothecary once she had regained her composure, was quite helpful.

Fleur was guarding the door. Ginny looked up when Fleur gasped and hurried out into the street. She returned a moment later with the twins, Fred leaning heavily on George.

"Fred, what happened?" she asked as Charlie hurried over and helped George settle Fred on one of the makeshift bed they had conjured.

Fred explained what had happened as Ginny brought over a dose of pain potion. Looking at her brother's leg Ginny said, "I'll have Alicia come look at your leg. I don't feel confident enough to heal it myself."

The sounds of banging and knocking from the back of the shop had Fleur and Charlie running to the back with their wands drawn. They emerged a few minutes later with an older rather imposing looking witch, followed by several families and children.

"Ginny," Charlie said, "this is Mrs Longbottom. Harry sent her and these families down from Flourish & Blott's."

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs Longbottom. I'm Ginny Potter," Ginny said, extending her hand to the older witch.

After exchanging greeting, Ginny asked, "How did you get down here?"

Augusta explained about the service alley. "Unfortunately, there appears to be some sort of shield blocking access to the Leaky Cauldron."

George and Charlie moved back into the back room and peered down the alley. "How come you didn't know about this?" Charlie asked.

George looked around in amazement. "I have no idea. There isn't an alley in back of our shop."

After a brief discussion with Fleur and the now recovering Fred, George and Charlie set off down the service alley to Madame Malkin's.

"I wish we had a service alley in our part of the alley," George commented as they jogged to Madame Malkin's. When they reached the robe shop, Charlie examined the door. "I think the door should open easily from this side."

 _"Alohomora!"_ Charlie yelled.

The door swung open easily and the brothers faced the wands of Oliver and Katie.

Oliver recovered first. "How the bloody hell did you get here?"

George explained about the alley while Charlie helped Katie revive the unconscious witches. They made their way back to the Apothecary with Charlie and Oliver carrying the wounded.

* * *

Bill could feel the sweat pouring down his face as he concentrated on tracing the magic. With a final push, he reached the crystal. Looking over at Hermione, he could see that she too could had traced back the power. With a nod, Bill and Hermione began the incantation that would overload the crystal and bring down the Anti-Disapparition wards. A bright shower of sparks near the Leaky Cauldron signaled the overloading of the crystal and with a burst of light and glass the crystal exploded bringing down the wards and the shield blocking access to the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione smiled and hugged Bill before she said, "Let's go out and help."

* * *

Harry quickly made his way through Flourish & Blott's. The Death Eaters had pulled back into Diagon Alley. Harry, Ron and Neville quickly made their way back into the street. He could see Tonks and her group fighting with the goblins protecting Gringotts. He was glad that Gringotts did not seem to have been infiltrated by the Death Eaters. Two of the larger Death Eaters were throwing balls of fire into the buildings surrounding them. Harry saw the magical instruments shop burst into flames as well as the abandoned ice cream parlour. Turning to the others, Harry yelled, "Put Fire Protection Spells on the other buildings."

Harry felt the sting of a Cutting Curse slice across his back. Turning, he threw a Bludgeoning Curse before he realized his opponent was Lucius Malfoy. His anger spiked as he recalled his treatment at the hands of Malfoy. He conjured up half a dozen knives and threw them at Malfoy, only one hit its target.

Not letting up, Harry threw curse after curse at Malfoy. With a smile, he yelled, _"Serpensortia!"_

Yelling in Parseltongue, he ordered the snakes to attack Malfoy. Lucius met the challenge by Vanishing the snakes and conjuring up a set of spikes that he threw at Harry. Harry ducked and one grazed his shoulder. He came up attacking and threw a series of Cutting and Bludgeoning Curses at Malfoy. He felt a thrill of satisfaction as he saw Malfoy's arm snap. Malfoy threw a Bedazzling Curse at Harry, momentarily blinding him and disappeared into the group of Death Eaters.

Before Harry could follow him, Alecto Carrow, taking advantage of Harry's blindness, threw a Cruciatus Curse. Harry felt the familiar and yet dreaded pain tear through his body.

Neville and Ron had stunned the Death Eaters they were fighting and heard Harry's yell. They turned as one to go to his aid, but found their path blocked by Bellatrix Lestrange.

Neville felt a white hot anger erupt as he was confronted by the woman responsible for torturing his parents into insanity. He started exchanging curses with the woman, drawing on everything Harry had taught him in the DA. Ron was on Bellatrix's other side, throwing curses at her.

Bellatrix laughed when she saw who was fighting her. "Little Longbottom. Are you ready to join your parents in St. Mungo's?"

Neville let out a bellow of rage. "Never!"

He threw a Bludgeoning Curse that tossed Bellatrix against the wall of Flourish & Blott's. He followed up with another Bludgeoning Curse that snapped her neck. Neville took a deep breath as he looked down on the broken body of the woman who destroyed his family. He felt a hand on his shoulder and tensed before turning to look into Remus's eyes.

"Come on, Neville. It's not over yet," Remus said.

Alecto let up on the Cruciatus and Harry rolled out of the way. Alecto screamed after him and sent a Blasting Curse in his direction. Harry ducked as the street next to him was blasted to pieces. He sent a series of Cutting Curses in Alecto's direction.

* * *

Albus left his meeting with Scrimgeour, feeling very frustrated. Scrimgeour was determined to meet with Harry. He wanted to train Harry to fight Voldemort, but Albus did not think Harry would be very amenable to those plans. Albus headed down an empty corridor to get to the Department of Law Enforcement.

"Headmaster!"

Albus turned to see Narcissa Malfoy headed in his direction.

"Narcissa," Albus replied, "what can I do for you?"

Narcissa did not reply for a moment, but stared at Albus. He was unsurprised to see the anger in her face. He had received several owls from Narcissa since Draco's death. He knew that Narcissa held him partially responsible for Draco's death. He was surprised when she pulled her wand on him.

 _"Expelliarmus!"_ Narcissa yelled.

Caught off guard and for some reason feeling slow to respond, Albus felt his wand pull out of his hand. He suddenly felt very uneasy. The tea that had tasted a little off suddenly made sense to him. They had managed to poison him.

"Narcissa, what are you doing?" he asked sharply.

"I'm simply doing what should have been done long ago," she replied. "You have been a stain on our society for long enough. You allow Mudbloods and Half-Bloods to mingle with their betters and you couldn't even protect my son from your golden boy!"

With a look of anger, Narcissa yelled, _"Avada Kedavra!_

Albus collapsed with a look of shock as the green light enveloped him. Narcissa laughed as she realized Dumbledore was truly dead. Grabbing his wand, she pressed the mark that had been burned into her arm.

* * *

Rufus Scrimgeour looked up as Williamson and Robards entered his office.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Any luck?" Robards asked.

"No, he is still blocking access to Potter. I don't know if he thinks he can train him better himself or what he is thinking," Scrimgeour replied.

Williamson shook his head. "I'd hate to think the hope of the Wizarding World is a seventeen year old boy."

Scrimgeour laughed. "I know, but the boy is powerful and the people look up to him."

"That is one of the things we will need to change," Williamson replied.

"What do you mean?"

"You are trying to weaken the Wizarding World," Williamson accused him. "We should not be accommodating the Mudbloods and half breeds. We need to strengthen those with pure blood."

Scrimgeour looked horrified. "Williamson, what…"

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_ Williamson yelled.

Robards looked on in horror as the Minister for Magic fell.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy felt the burn of his Dark Mark. He laughed as he yelled, "It's done! Let's go!"

Harry looked around in confusion as the Death Eaters all activated their Portkeys. He looked around the destruction that had been wrought on Diagon Alley. Several buildings had been destroyed and he could see easily half a dozen bodies in the street.

Harry quickly made his way down to the Apothecary. Ginny looked up as he entered the shop. With a tired smile, she made her way over to Harry and threw her arms around his neck. He leaned over and kissed her softly before wrapping his arms around her.

"It's over," Harry whispered. "I don't know what happened, but they all activated Portkeys and left. I heard Lucius yell something like 'it's done' and they all left."

"They did enough damage in the time they were here," Ginny replied.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up as Remus and Kingsley entered the shop. He could tell by the look on their faces they had bad news.

Remus walked up to him. "Harry…I don't know how to tell you this, but Albus is dead."

Harry felt as though the air was sucked out of his lungs. He certainly had his differences with Dumbledore, but he did not want him dead.

"What? How did that happen?" Harry asked as Ginny tightened her arms around him.

"There is more," Kingsley said. "The Minister for Magic is dead. Harry, we need to get you out of here, now."

Harry could only stare at them in confusion for a moment before he nodded. He looked at Ginny, who said, "Let's go."

Harry took one last look at the destruction wrought on Diagon Alley. With Dumbledore and Scrimgeour dead, would this scene be repeated all over the Wizarding World? He and Ginny Apparated back to Grimmauld Place.


	26. Aftermath of the attacks

Tonks slumped down on the steps outside Gringotts and took a deep breath in an attempt to slow her racing heart. Through the smoke she could see witches and wizards from the Fire Containment Division helping put out the fires the Death Eaters had started. Medi-witches and healers were going through the alley assessing injuries and treating the wounded.

"Dora!"

Tonks turned her head to see Remus rushing her way. Jumping to her feet, Tonks threw herself into his arms. Remus pulled her close and held her tightly, Tonks snuggled into his chest reveling in his closeness.

"Are you okay?" he whispered into her hair.

Tonks nodded, "Just a few cuts and bruises. What about you?"

Remus pulled back so he could see her face, searching her eyes to make sure she was really unhurt. Leaning down, he kissed her before whispering in her ear, "I'm fine now."

"Remus!"

Remus and Tonks turned to see Kingsley striding up the steps.

"Kingsley, what happened?" Tonks asked. "Where were the Aurors? Where was Dumbledore?"

Tonks felt Remus stiffen in her arms. "Dora, Dumbledore is dead."

Tonks stared at him a moment as if trying to make sense of what he said. "What…How…that's not possible."

"I'm afraid it is," Kingsley replied, "it appears so though this whole attack on Diagon Alley was a diversion so Dumbledore and Scrimgeour could be assassinated."

Tonks felt lightheaded and Remus gently guided her to the steps and helped her sit. Kingsley crouched down next to her. "I know this is shocking. I'm not sure exactly what happened."

"Is Harry okay?" she asked. She was sure he must be or Remus would not be so calm, but she needed to know for certain.

Remus nodded. "I sent him and Ginny home. I don't know what it means with both Scrimgeour and Dumbledore gone, but I don't want anyone to get to him."

"That makes sense," Tonks stood and took a deep breath. "What needs to be done?"

"As you can see the fires are being put out and the wounded are being tended, we need to identify the dead and make sure all of the families are reunited," Kingsley replied.

Tonks nodded and she and Remus headed down into the alley. Remus kissed her quickly. "I'd better go. With all of the werewolf restrictions in place, I don't want to be here when the Aurors make their way down here. Will you be okay?"

Tonks nodded, "I'm fine. I'm an Auror too. I just…I didn't expect…all this."

Remus nodded, "Be careful. We don't know who is in charge right now and there are some who would love to get their hands on you."

Tonks kissed him before saying. "I'll be fine. Go. Check on Harry."

Remus nodded and disapparated away.

Tonks breath caught in her throat for a moment when she saw a body with a familiar head of hair laying in the street. She hurried over to the body to discover it was not her mother as she had feared, but her Aunt Bellatrix. Staring down at the body, she felt both anger and sorrow. Anger at the waste of life and sorrow that her blood relative had taken the destructive path that led to her death. A noise next to her made her look up, she saw Neville Longbottom standing next to her staring down at her aunt's body.

"I killed her," he said flatly.

Tonks could see the emotions swirling around on his face – satisfaction, pride, horror, anger. She reached out and put a hand on his arm, but before she could say anything he continued.

"I used to dream about being able to kill her. Isn't that sick? She ruined my childhood and stole my parents from me and I…I wanted her to pay. I always thought I would feel better somehow once…once she was dead," Neville looked up at Tonks with tears in his eyes, "but my parents still don't know who I am and…now I'm a murderer."

Neville stared at Bellatrix for a moment before turning and vomiting on the street. Tonks ran her hand along his back. "Neville, you are not a murderer or a bad person. Bellatrix was an evil woman who caused a lot of horror and heartbreak. It is very normal to feel confused and conflicted if you have to take a life, believe me. But we are at war, and people die in war. Bellatrix chose to fight and you happen to be the one who killed her in the end."

Tonks vanished the pile of sick and steered Neville towards the Leaky Cauldron. The Leaky Cauldron was a scene of controlled chaos. It appeared to have been taken over as a headquarters for the Aurors investigating the attack.

"Neville!"

Tonks looked over and saw a young blond witch about Neville's age heading over to them.

"Hi, Hannah," he murmured.

Tonks steered Neville to the closest booth and sat him down, turning to the young witch she said, "Can you get him something to drink? He's had a bit of a shock."

Hannah nodded and headed over to the bar to get Neville a drink. Tonks turned back to Neville, "Will you be okay?"

Neville nodded, "Tonks, I was shopping with my grandmother…I don't know…"

Tonks nodded, "I'll send her in here if I see her."

* * *

Hermione looked around Flourish & Blotts in dismay, how could it have come to this? This was by far her favorite shop on Diagon Alley. While Ron and Harry loved to tease her about books, she really did love the book shop and seeing the casual destruction of it was disturbing.

Making her way further into the destruction, she turned and saw a group of younger children huddled together. She hurried over to them and was sad to see them pull closer together as she drew near. One of the smallest children let out a whimper of fear.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," she said in what she hoped was a soothing voice.

"Are the bad people gone?" asked the smallest child, a little girl about five years old.

Hermione nodded, "The bad people are all gone."

She crouched down near them, "My name is Hermione Granger, what's yours?"

"Tilly Boot," she replied. One by one she introduced Hermione to her siblings; Tiffany, Todd, and Tracey.

"Who were you here with?" Hermione asked gently.

Tilly's face clouded over. "My brother Terry and his friend Michael. They're big boys."

Hermione quickly made the connection. "Terry Boot is your brother?"

Tilly nodded and Tiffany volunteered. "He and Michael told us to hide while they helped some of the other people fight the…bad guys."

Hermione thought for a moment, she hadn't seen either Terry Boot or Michael Corner, but there was still a lot of confusion on the alley. Making up her mind, she turned to the kids, "Let's go down to the Apothecary. A lot of people were going down there, maybe Terry or Michael are down there."

Before leaving the building, Hermione cast a spell leaving a golden message hanging in the air. "Please check the Apothecary for any missing family members."

* * *

Charlie swallowed hard when he saw the bodies of the two young witches on the floor of Madame Malkin's. They were so young, younger than Ginny. Crouching down next to them, he quietly cast a Preservation Charm and conjured white blankets to cover them. He continued through the rest of the shop ensuring that no one had been left behind. As he left the shop he sent black sparks into the air notifying the Aurors that there were dead bodies in the shop.

Charlie was joined by Oliver, Angelina and Lee. The four of them made their way through all of the shops on Diagon Alley checking for wounded, missing and the dead. Following Hermione's example, shimmering messages were left in all of the shops directing people looking for any missing family members to the Apothecary.

* * *

Gawain Robards stood in the doorway of the Minister's office observing the Aurors who were investigating the scene. He had handpicked Dawlish and Proudfoot to investigate the deaths of Rufus Scrimgeour and Albus Dumbledore. They were the two Aurors with the poorest investigative skills and Gawain thought Dawlish was sympathetic to Voldemort's ideals. Gawain could hear himself giving orders to investigate the deaths and he had ordered Williamson to investigate the "failure" of the notification quills.

Walking a little further into the Minister's office, he saw the tea service still sitting on the low table where he had shared tea with the Minister and Dumbledore earlier. Percy Weasley and Dolores Umbridge had been in and out of the office several times gathering materials they needed. Dolores had not been particularly surprised by the turn of events and barely suppressed her glee at Dumbledore's death. Percy on the other hand looked devastated, both by the deaths and the fact that they had taken place in the Ministry of Magic itself. Fighting as hard as he could against whoever was controlling him, Gawain poured some of the tea into a small vial and placing it and a short note on Percy's desk.

* * *

Harry sank down on the couch in the drawing room trying to comprehend what Remus had told him. Dumbledore and Scrimgeour both dead? How was that possible? He felt Ginny sit down on the couch next to him. Reaching out, he pulled her onto his lap wrapping his arms around her and buried his face in her sweet smelling hair. Ginny wrapped her arms around him and ran her hands through his hair and down his back. She slowly felt him relax.

Harry looked up when he heard a clattering noise from the front hallway. Tensing, he had pulled his wand and put himself between Ginny and the door when Remus rushed into the room. Seeing Harry's drawn wand he said, "I am Remus Lupin, a werewolf and marauder. I taught you to cast your patronus in your third year and I took you to get your tattoo on your sixteenth birthday."

Harry relaxed and let Remus draw him into an embrace. "Are you okay, cub?"

Remus ran his hands over Harry's arms, assuring himself that Harry was okay. Harry winced when Remus touched his left arm. Remus gave him a knowing look and said, "What happened, Harry?"

Harry sent a glare towards Remus,\\. "I'm fine. I just have a few cuts on my arm."

"What?" Ginny asked, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Ginny pushed Harry back onto the couch. "Take your shirt off."

Harry winced as he shrugged off the light jumper he's worn that morning and peeled off his shirt. His left arm was covered in blood. He shoulder was slowly bleeding from where Lucius's spike had grazed his shoulder and the makeshift bandage he had conjured for his arm was saturated with blood and his back ached from the cutting curse Lucius had landed on him.

Ginny gasped as Remus cast a silent, Tergeo to clean off the blood. Ginny summoned the potions and first aid supplies that Madam Pompfrey had sent home with Harry. Ginny cleaned his wounds and applied the purple wound healing potion before healing his wounds.

As she worked Ginny turned to Remus and asked, "Is everyone okay?"

Recognizing her plea for information about her family Remus replied, "Fred broke his leg, but he'll be fine after a good night's sleep. No one else in your family was injured. Elphias Doge was killed, but thankfully he is the only Order member who died."

Harry shook his head as he recalled the older, gentle wizard who had come to rescue him from the Dursleys after his fourth year.

Ginny handed him vials of pain reliever and blood replenishing potion. Harry made a face. "I didn't lose that much blood."

Ginny glared down at him. "Over the past couple weeks you've lost plenty of blood, drink the potion."

Harry downed the potions and asked, "Is there any post-Cruciatus potion?"

Ginny's hands shook slightly and her voice was a little higher than normal when she asked, "You were put under the Cruciatus?"

Sensing her unease Harry replied, "Just for a few minutes, love. I'm fine…but if you add it to all the time I've spent under the Cruciatus…better safe than sorry, right?"

She dropped the vial she'd picked up. Harry walked up and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm okay baby."

Turning around in his arms, Ginny buried her face in his chest. Harry ran hands down her back and kissed her on the top of the head. "It's okay, baby."

Remus quietly cleaned up the broken vial and handed Harry a vial of potion. Harry downed it while still holding onto Ginny.

Looking at Harry Remus said, "I'll be right back."

Harry nodded.

Ginny lifted her head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose it like that…I …just I hate the thought of you…under…the Cruciatus again."

Harry kissed her softly and wiped the tears from her face. "It's okay, love. I'm fine and the rest of your family is okay."

Guiding her over to the couch, Harry pulled her down onto his lap. Remus entered a few minutes later with a tea tray.

"So what happened?" Harry asked Remus.

"I don't know a lot, but both Albus and Scrimgeour were killed at the Ministry. The attack on Diagon Alley was just a diversion," Remus explained.

"Remus!" a voice called from the kitchen.

The three of them went down to the kitchen to find George had just flooed in from his store.

"George!" Ginny pulled away from Harry and threw her arms around her brother.

George gathered her close and dropped a kiss on the top of her head, "Are you okay, sis?"

Ginny nodded, "I'm fine."

Harry gasped, "Merlin, I forgot. There were a bunch of people in your shop when the attack began. They went to 'Bosworth Farms'."

"I'm headed back and I'll let them know. Hermione is gathering everyone at the Apothecary, so we'll make sure everyone gets reunited with their families. I just wanted to make sure you were all okay," George replied.

"We're all fine," Harry replied, "just looking for information."

George gave him a sympathetic look. "I know, mate. We'll be by later for dinner and hopefully bring some information."

* * *

Percy took a deep breath as he entered the Leaky Cauldron. The Leaky Cauldron was bustling with people, it was obviously being used as a headquarters for the Aurors, Healers and Fire Containment personnel. Percy nodded to a few faces he'd recognized, but hurried out to Diagon Alley. He stopped in shock as he took in the smoke and destruction. Looking around, Percy spotted the person he was looking for.

"Dad!"

Arthur turned to see Percy standing a few feet away, he face pale under his freckles as he took in the destruction of Diagon Alley.

"Percy," he said stiffly. The past two years had been hard on Arthur with Percy moving out and avoiding him when they saw each other at the Ministry. He felt as though Percy had turned his back on everything Arthur had taught him as a child. He could still hear Percy telling him he was ashamed to be his son.

The other Weasleys in the alley had seen Percy and come to join Arthur. Molly had tears in her eyes, while all of the boys were glaring at Percy with various levels of anger and disbelief.

"Father," Percy began, "I…I'm so sorry. I…I was so blinded by…my ambition. I said many…horrible things to you. I am so sorry."

Turning to his mother Percy said, "Mum…I don't know if I can tell you how sorry I am. I've known for a while that you were right in trusting Dumbledore, but…I…I know I've hurt you and I'm very, very sorry."

Molly threw her arms around her son sobbing. "Percy."

Arthur looked at his son with tears in his eyes. "Percy, my son."

Arthur grabbed Percy and pulled him into an embrace. One by one, his brothers greeted him. None as enthusiastically as his parents, but they all were willing to give him a chance.

"Dad," Percy said, "I need to talk to you."

He looked over at Charlie and continued, "I got the impression when I talked to Charlie the other day that…"

Percy trailed off as Charlie motioned for him to be quiet. "We can't talk here. Let's go down to the twin's shop."

Arthur led the way to the twin's shop; Minerva and Kingsley joined them along the way. As they entered the shop, Bill and Minerva set privacy and protective charms.

When Bill nodded, Charlie said, "Okay, Percy. What do you have to tell us?"

Percy took a deep breath. "This morning, the Minister, Professor Dumbledore, and Gawain Robards had a meeting. From what I've been able to discover, it started shortly before the attack. Someone blocked the notification quills so none of the calls for help came through."

"Percy, before you continue," Bill interrupted, "should we get…?"

Minerva and Arthur exchanged a look correctly interpreting Bill's intentions. Minerva answered, "I think that we should hear Mr. Weasley out. If there are more questions that need to be asked afterwards…I just don't think it is safe for him here right now."

Percy looked around confused, trying to figure out who they were talking about. Before he could ask any questions, Arthur said, "Okay, son. What can you tell us?"

"As I was saying, someone blocked the notification quills," Percy said.

"Who would be able to do that?" Bill asked.

"I don't know. I guess the Minister and the Head Auror," Percy replied.

"I think the Auror in charge for the day would be able to do that as well," Kingsley put in, "Do you know who that is today?"

"Dave Williamson," Percy answered.

With no other questions Percy continued, "Once the meeting ended, Professor Dumbledore left the Minister's office. He was found in the hall near the Department of Mysteries. Minister Scrimgeour was found in his office ten minutes after the meeting ended. The notification quills had started working again and Auror Williamson had gone to tell the Minister about the attack when he found him."

"They were both killed with the Avada Kedavra?" Kingsley asked quietly.

"Yes," Percy replied.

Percy looked around as a horrified silence settled over the room. He could see everyone imagining two of the most powerful wizards of the day struck down at the Ministry of Magic of all places. Tears were shinning in the eyes of most of the people in the room as well. He cleared his throat.

"Dolores -" he broke off as Ron made a growling sound. He started again, "Dolores and I were in and out of the Minister's office several times to get files we needed. When I got back to my office, I found this on my desk. I don't recognize the handwriting."

Percy held out the vial and note he had found on his desk earlier. The vial contained what looked like tea. Kingsley reached out for the note, it was quickly scrawled on a piece of parchment:

_Mr. Weasley_

_Please have this tea analyzed, there is a potion that made it possible to get to Rufus and Dumbledore. Do not trust anyone in the Ministry – they have people everywhere!_

* * *

Tonks apparated to her childhood home. She was meeting the others at Grimmauld Place, but she had a very important stop to make first.

She found Andromeda in her office. "Mum."

Andromeda looked up her smile fading as she took in her daughter's face. "Love, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Mum," Tonks replied as she allowed her mum to pull her into a hug.

"There was an attack on Diagon Alley this morning. We're all okay," she rushed to assure her mother, "But…Bellatrix was killed."

Andromeda put her hand to her mouth. "Bella is dead?"

Tonks nodded.

"Would you get your father for me, love?" Andromeda asked as she dropped into her chair.

Tonks hurried off and returned with her father, explaining to Ted what had happened along the way.

Ted entered the room and knelt at his wife's side. "Are you okay?"

Andromeda raised her tear stained face. "I can't believe I am so upset about this. I knew it would happen eventually. I …I just keep thinking of the little girl who taught me to play Exploding Snap and used to play dolls with me."

Looking up at her husband and daughter she took a deep breath. "I guess that little girl died a long time ago didn't she?"

Ted pulled her up into his embrace. "She did love, but she was still your sister."

Andromeda pulled away to give her daughter a hug. "Thank you for coming to tell me, Dora. I know you have places you need to be."

Tonks kissed her mum on the cheek. "I'll be back."

* * *

Minerva and Bill made their way down to Hagrid's hut. Minerva had called a staff meeting, but she felt she needed to tell Hagrid about Dumbledore's death before the meeting. Minerva stumbled a little on the steps down to Hagrid's. Bill grabbed her arm and stopped her from falling. "Minerva, you don't have to do this. I can do this for you."

Minerva smiled faintly as she looked up at Bill. "Thank you, Bill, but I need to do this. Hagrid had looked at Dumbledore like a father figure for many years…I owe it to him to tell him in person."

Bill nodded, "Okay, let's get this over with."

Fang bounded up to meet them as they neared the cottage. Bill laughed in spite of himself at the enthusiastic greeting. They could see Hagrid working in his garden next to the hut.

"Hagrid!"

"Good afternoon, Professors," Hagrid greeted them with a smile, "I've been getting ready for the new year."

Minerva tried to smile, but couldn't quite manage it. "Hagrid, we need to talk to you."

Sensing something wasn't right, Hagrid ushered them into his hut. Once they were seated around his table Hagrid said, "What's wrong, Professor?"

Minerva could feel her control over her emotions slipping. "Hagrid, there was an attack on Diagon Alley this morning. As horrible as the attack was, it was actually a diversion for the real attacks."

Looking up at Hagrid, Minerva took a deep breath. "Hagrid, there is no easy way to say this, but Professor Dumbledore was killed this morning."

Hagrid shook his head. "No, that's not possible."

Bill spoke up for the first time. "I'm sorry, Hagrid, but he was killed at the Ministry. We're not sure yet what happened, but both Professor Dumbledore and the Minister were killed this morning."

"What happened?" Hagrid's eyes had already started filling with tears. He'd not heard anything she'd said after Dumbledore's dead.

Tears had started spilling down Minerva's face as she answered, "We don't know yet. But we will find out."

"He is a great man, Dumbledore," Hagrid sobbed, "he kept me on here when many others would not have. If there is anything I can do…"

Minerva patted his elbow and gave him a watery smile. "I don't know what is going to happen, but I can assure you Hagrid we will need your help."

Minerva and Bill stood, "We will be having a staff meeting in twenty minutes, but I wanted to tell you first."

Hagrid nodded, "Thank you, Professor."

* * *

After the very emotional staff meeting, Minerva retired to her office. She looked up from her desk when she heard a knock at her door, hastily wiping her eyes she called out, "Come in."

"Minerva," Remus said as he entered, "I wanted to check on you."

Minerva tried to smile, but instead felt her throat constrict and her eyes fill up with tears. Clearing her throat she said, "Thank you, Remus. It has been a very long day. Of all the things I may have imagined…Albus getting killed in the Ministry was not one of them. I've worked with and admired the man for over forty years…I may not agree with all the decisions he made, especially in regards to Harry, but…I think what upsets me the most is that I can't ask him what he was thinking."

Remus nodded, "I know what you mean. I…owe so much to Albus. No other headmaster would have taken a chance on a werewolf either as a student or a teacher. During the first war, I was…in awe of Albus. He was so full of conviction and passion about defeating Voldemort. This summer, when I realized what he'd done…I felt betrayed. I too wish I'd gotten the chance to talk to him."

Minerva stood and walked over to the sideboard and poured each of them a good measure of Firewhiskey. She handed one to Remus, "To Albus Dumbledore."

Remus raised his own glass, "To Albus Dumbledore."

They each sat in silence for a few moments, remembering their friend and mentor. Remus turned to Minerva. "Do you know what you'll do about the service?"

"Albus always said he wanted to be buried on the grounds at Hogwarts," Minerva replied, "I've spoken to the Board of Governors and they are agreeable to the idea."

"That would only be fitting," Remus said, "No matter what else he was, Albus was a wonderful mentor and teacher. He fought against injustice and Dark Magic all his life."

* * *

Tonks stumbled through the floo as Harry was sending a plate of baked potatoes to the table.

"Tonks," Harry exclaimed, "I'm glad you could make it."

Remus stood and kissed her on the cheek. Tonks sat next to Remus and Harry sat next to Ginny. The Weasley twins, Charlie, and Hermione were already seated at the table.

While they ate, Charlie and the twins told the others about their conversation with Percy. Harry and Ginny were both a little skeptical. "Did he seem like he was really sorry?" Ginny asked.

Charlie looked over at his sister. "I know he has a lot to answer for, but he seems really serious. You didn't see him when Remus and I went to see him. He seemed shocked that the Death Eaters would approach him."

"Yeah," Fred put in, "but he was still talking about 'Dolores'."

Harry made a face. Charlie looked around curiously. "Who is Dolores?"

"Dolores Umbridge," Remus explained, "she is an evil woman. She hates those she considers half-breeds or unworthy, like werewolves. She has introduced legislation that would make it hard for me to get a job."

"She was at Hogwarts two years ago as the High Inquisitor," Hermione put in, "she made our lives hell. Especially Harry's."

Harry held up his hand where you could still read the words _'I must not tell lies'._

Charlie looked at Harry's hand. "Merlin, did she use a blood quill?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, she was so angry with me for saying Voldemort was back that she kept putting me in detention using the blood quill. So if Percy still thinks that she is a good person, we will have issues."

"I can certainly understand that, but for my mum's sake I will give him the benefit of the doubt," Charlie said.

Changing the subject slightly Harry said. "So the question is, who killed Scrimgeour and Dumbledore?"

George looked a little confused. "A Death Eater?"

"I know a Death Eater," Harry replied slightly exasperated, "but which one? I saw Lucius, Bellatrix, the Carrows, and Dolohov. I would have thought if Voldemort were to have a Death Eaters assassin it would be one of them. They are definitely the most proficient at torture."

Ginny shivered slightly and put her hand on Harry's arm. He squeezed her hand and turned back to the others. Remus looked rather shocked, "I didn't think about that."

Tonks looked thoughtful. "I'll talk to Kingsley to get his opinion, but you have point Harry. The assassin or assassins must be hidden Death Eaters. We don't even know at this point if the same person killed both of them. At least one Auror must be in on it, probably Robards or Williamson."

Harry nodded, "And then there is the matter of the note. Who do you think wrote it?"

"I don't know," Tonks replied, "the writing was really a messy scrawl so I couldn't tell whose writing it was. It might be from someone under the Imperius curse."

* * *

Harry lay in bed that night watching his wife. He had just taken all of his potions and was watching her brush her hair.

"You were amazing today," Ginny said as she drew the brush through her hair. "I mean you just came in and everyone looked to you. I don't know how you think of plans like that. You just started giving orders and everyone followed them."

Harry fiddled with the comforter. "I just did what needed to be done."

Ginny smiled as she watched him, he was so modest. Finished with her nightly routine, Ginny walked over to the bed. "I love you."

Harry pulled her down onto the bed and rolled over so she was on her back. Bracing his weight on his elbows he looked down at her. "I love you, so much."

He leaned down and started planting sloppy open mouthed kisses on her neck, Ginny moaned and arched her neck. Harry ran his hands down her body and pulled her nightgown up over her head. He grinned down at her wickedly as he admired her body. He started kissing his way down her body, Ginny threaded her hands through his hair as he kissed his way down to her breast using his mouth and tongue to tease and torment her.

"Harry," she moaned as he turned to the other breast. He lifted his head and she could see the love and desire in his eyes. Harry started kissing his way down her abdomen. "God, I love your abs."

He kissed and licked his way around her navel and continued travelling downwards. He used his hands to spread her legs wider. With one last look up at her face, Harry buried his head between her thighs. Ginny moaned and rocked her hips against his face. She screamed his name as she finished.

Harry slowly kissed his way back up her body, she pulled him up and kissed him hot and hard. Harry moaned and thrust into her.

* * *

Ginny was sitting on the counter next to the stove where Harry was working on breakfast. She looked up as Hermione came into the room. "Good morning."

"Good morning," she replied, "what's for breakfast this morning, Harry?"

Harry smiled as he flipped a rasher of bacon. "Bacon, eggs, and muffins."

Tonks and Remus entered as Harry was pulling the muffins out of the oven. Charlie came down as Harry sent the last of the food to the table.

Harry looked at Tonks. "What did your mum say about the tea?"

Tonks swallowed before she said, "She started analyzing the potion, but she said she probably wouldn't know anything until this afternoon."

The floo flared to life as Fred stepped through the grate. The twins had both chosen to stay in their flat above their shop last night.

Without saying anything to the others, Fred pointed his wand at the radio and the sound of the WWN filled the kitchen.

_And now our new Minister for Magic, Pius Thicknesse._

_My fellow witches and wizards, I am honored that I have been chosen to lead our magical community through such dark times. It is clear to me that the efforts of both Minister Scrimgeour and Headmaster Dumbledore have helped contribute to the weakness of our society. While both of these men tried improve the magical community, they were actually diluting the blood in our society._

_As of today, only purebloods or those who can prove at least three pureblood ancestors will be allowed to work in the Ministry. Purebloods have an obligation to our society to discourage the myths that have been propagated that half-blood and those of Muggle birth have the same magical ability as purebloods._

_Marriages will no longer be performed until blood status has been established. Apothecaries and Potion shops will no longer be carrying any type of Contraceptive Potions. Purebloods have an obligation to bear many strong children and repopulate our once strong magical community. Any pregnancy between a pureblood witch and a so-called magical creature such as a werewolf, centaur, goblin or veela will be terminated._

_All Muggle-borns are now required now required to register at the newly formed Muggle Born Registration Committee. The purpose of the committee is to investigate how these so called Muggle-borns were able to control magic. It is well known that Muggle-borns should not be able to use or control magic, the Committee will discover how these Muggle-borns have been able to fool the magical community for so many years. I am pleased to announce Dolores Umbridge will be heading up the Muggle Born Registration Committee._

_As Dolores Umbridge pointed out to us only two years ago, Hogwarts has for many years been run as though it is above Ministry control. That stops today. I am most pleased to announce that Ivan Fedorov, former Deputy Headmaster of Durmstrang, will be taking over as Headmaster of Hogwarts._

_Hogwarts will reopen this year, but not until September 30. This will give us time to examine and reorganize the curriculum. All teachers will be vetted prior to that date to ensure they have the appropriate blood status._

_To prevent further senseless bloodshed, like the horrors of yesterday, a strict curfew will be imposed over the wizarding world. By 8pm everyone not approved by the Ministry must be in their homes. Travel to and from magical sites will be strictly monitored to ensure that only purebloods and those worthy to be in such sites will have access them._

_Thank you for working with me to improve our wizarding society._


	27. Ministry Restrictions

Minerva looked around the crowded staffroom as she listened in growing horror to the new Minister's speech. While she had been worried about who might take over for the murdered Rufus Scrimgeour, she hadn't dreamed it would be possible for one of Voldemort's supporters to become Minister. As she looked around the room, Minerva began running through staff and students who would be at risk under the new regime.

Her eyes fell upon Filius Flitwick, he had confided to her that he had a 'dash' of Goblin blood. Would that be enough to cause him problems? What about Hagrid? Thanks to Rita Skeeter, the world knew that Hagrid was half giant. Minerva made a note to herself to have a talk with him later, maybe she could help him flee to a safer area. Firenze, as a Centaur, would obviously be targeted by the Ministry, Minerva hoped that his herd would take him back. She looked over at the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Bill would not have any problems. While the Weasleys were alleged blood-traitors, they were pure-bloods; but what about Fleur? She was only part veela, but Minerva didn't think the new regime would overlook that. The Muggle Studies Professor, Charity Burbage, had disappeared over the summer. Minerva did not know what had happened to her. She had left for a holiday in Cyprus and had not been seen since.

Minerva felt a chill run down her spine as she watched Septima Vector nod along with the broadcast. She turned her eyes to Horace Slughorn. She couldn't tell from his expression what he was thinking, but she knew that as Head of Slytherin House he could very well agree with at least some of the nonsense that was being promoted by the Ministry.

After the broadcast ended, there was a brief silence followed by everyone talking at once. Minerva let everyone talk for a few minutes before calling for everyone's attention.

"I know this has been a big shock, but we still have work to do," Minerva began meeting the eyes of everyone in the staff room. "I am sure that Headmaster Fedorov will be in contact shortly with instructions for the staff. We need to have our curricula up to date and ready for inspection. If you have any concerns, please see me as soon as possible."

As most of the staff filtered out of the room, Minerva gestured for Bill and Filius to remain behind. When the door closed behind the others, Minerva turned to the two who remained. Before she could say anything, Bill cast a quick spell.

Minerva looked at him and he explained with a smile. "A spell my brother-in-law taught me. It will prevent eavesdropping."

Filius shook his head, but with a smile on his face said. "Yes, I believe he's used that in my class more than once."

The three sat at one of several small tables scattered around the staffroom. Minerva sighed, "I don't even know where to begin. I would never have believed I would hear such bigoted, prejudiced drivel from someone who claims to be the Minister for Magic. Muggleborns fooling the magical community? Where does that come from?"

"And to see Hogwarts Professors agreeing with it," Filius said. "Did you see Septima?"

Minerva nodded her head tiredly. "I was shocked. Septima and I have never been close, but we've been on the Faculty together for years. What about Horace? Do you know what his thoughts are?"

"I don't know, he's never been an outright supporter of Voldemort, but he's never denounced him either," Filius replied.

"I know Ron didn't like him," Bill said. "Slughorn was always fawning over Hermione because she is so smart and Harry because he is…well Harry."

Minerva laughed, "Yes, I don't think Harry was too thrilled about that."

"What about the school?" Filius asked. "So many Muggleborn students will not be allowed to return this year, including our Head Girl."

"Who is that?" Bill asked.

"Hermione Granger," Minerva replied, "Hermione has been a shoe in for the job since her first year. I just keep thinking about the visits we've made this summer, we need to get word to those incoming first years not to show up for the Hogwarts Express."

Bill nodded, he has gone on two visits with Minerva. It was a wonderful experience introducing young Muggleborn witches and wizards to the world of Magic. The relief that crossed both the child's and parent's face when they realized there was a logical explanation for the unexplained events that had been happening.

"Can you get a list of the Muggleborn students?" Bill asked Minerva.

Minerva nodded, "Dobby!"

Dobby appeared with a pop. "Yes, Mistress?"

"I need the lists of students for the upcoming year. They are on my desk," Minerva said.

Dobby disappeared with a pop, reappearing a moment later with the requested documents.

Minerva spread the list out on the table. "We were expecting twenty Muggleborns this year. Other than the incoming Muggleborns we don't keep track of the students by their blood status. From what I gathered from the Minister's speech, half-bloods will not be accepted or allowed to continue their education."

"Minerva, I would suggest that you, I, and Pomona send owls to those from our houses that are affected," Filius said.

"I agree," Minerva said, "we need to reach out to them so they know it is not the whole Wizarding world that is rejecting them. We also need to choose a new Head Girl and Boy."

"Who's the Head Boy?" Bill asked. "Is he Muggleborn also?"

Minerva laughed, "No, it's Harry…well he had shown more leadership than any other student I can remember. The younger students all look up to him…well I guess honestly all of us look to Harry."

"Surely he would pass a blood challenge," Bill said.

"Certainly," Minerva replied, "but I can't see them allowing him to return. I'm sure Dolores delighted in regaling her friends at the Ministry with tales about Harry's bad influence on the other students. And let's face it, they know he opposes them and they know how powerful he is…they will try to keep him out."

"How powerful is he?" Bill asked curiously. He knew from what he'd seen of Harry over the past few weeks that he was very powerful, but Bill wanted to hear what Minerva and Filius had to say.

Minerva looked steadily at Bill. "I think he is one of the most powerful wizards I have ever taught, if not the most powerful. He holds himself back in class, but when he focuses…he is dangerous. He killed Draco Malfoy with a Blasting Curse…a Blasting Curse. For most sixth years, it would have maybe knocked their opponent down. For some of the more powerful students, it may have injured their opponent. Harry sent Malfoy flying across the room and snapped his neck. I don't think I could have done that."

Filius nodded his agreement. "He has fought against Voldemort's most powerful Death Eaters and survived. I was one of the first on the scene in June…Harry was still conscious. His leg was broken, he was bleeding from several wounds, he had been subjected to the Cruciatus, but he still had a shield up protecting Albus. I've had nightmares about that scene ever since. Can you imagine at sixteen, going through all of that and still being able to protect the man everyone says is the most powerful wizard in the world?"

Bill's eyes widened as he listened the Filius's description of the fight in June. Many of the details had been left out of the official reports.

He shook his head as if the clear it and turned to Minerva. "Shall we get started on the letters?"

* * *

Harry looked around the room as the broadcast faded away, horrified by what he heard. As the Weasleys and Remus began talking, Harry saw Hermione slip out of the room. Kissing Ginny on the cheek, Harry slipped out of the room after her. He found her in the library looking out the window.

"Hermione."

Hermione turned. "I'm okay, Harry. I just…I can't believe this is happening. I think I've kind of idealized view of the Magical world. I can't believe that after finding a place I fit in, I suddenly feel unwelcome."

Harry laughed a little bitterly. "I know. When I found out I was a wizard, everything seemed to suddenly make sense. I knew I'd never fit in at the Dursley's and finding you and Ron, I suddenly belonged. Now I'm…what number one on the hit list of the most dangerous Dark Wizard in the world."

"I may not be number one on a hit list, but I know what you're saying. When I was little, I never really had any friends. I fit in better with the adults. I guess I really was a know-it-all. When I found out about the Magical world, I was astonished. I understood why I couldn't fit into the Muggle world. My first trip to Diagon Alley was…amazing." Hermione explained.

Harry laughed. "Who came to visit you?"

"Professor McGonagall," Hermione replied. "She came and sat down with me and my parents and explained the Magical world. I remember she made our tea set dance and Transfigured my father's favorite chair into a rock."

Looking at Harry she asked, "Who came to visit you?"

"Hagrid," Harry replied. "I guess Dumbledore didn't think I needed a visit because my Aunt obviously knew about the Magical world. My Uncle flipped out when the first letter arrived and took the letter from me. Looking back, it's kind of funny. Hundreds of letters were sent to me, but I wasn't allowed to see any of them. That's actually when I got my own room. My first letter was addressed to me in the 'Cupboard Under the Stairs.' Uncle Vernon figured if people were watching, he should treat me a little better. We spent a few days traveling around England avoiding the letters before Hagrid caught up with us."

Hermione laughed. "I can only imagine what sort of impression he made. Is that why the two of you are so close?"

"I guess so," Harry replied. "He took me to Diagon Alley and Hagrid was the one who told me about Voldemort and my parents. He gave me Hedwig – she was the very first real present I ever remember getting."

Harry sat down on the window seat next to Hermione. She scooted over to make room for him. "Can you imagine being introduced to such a world and then have it stolen from you by…racist…" Hermione trailed off.

Harry put his arm around her shoulder. "I know, Hermione. But I promise, this will only be temporary. We will defeat Voldemort, we will bring down his Death Eaters. Once we are free from this, we can bring in the Muggleborns and try to integrate all wizards together. Can you imagine a world where no one knows or cares what your blood status is? That's why I'm doing what I'm doing. So that we can create a better world and my children and your children won't have to deal with this craziness."

Hermione laughed and hugged Harry. "Thanks, Harry."

* * *

Harry and Ginny walked hand-in-hand from the apparition point at Aunt Muriel's house, headed for a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Shortly after the broadcast had ended, a Patronus had arrived from Professor McGonagall announcing an emergency meeting tonight.

"Harry."

Harry turned to see Oliver and Alicia who had arrived with Angelina and Katie.

Harry and Ginny greeted their friends and Harry left Ginny with his former Quidditch teammates as he went to greet Professor McGonagall. Harry surprised both of them when he hugged her in greeting.

"Professor," Harry said as he pulled away slightly embarrassed. "How are you holding up?"

Minerva smiled up at one of her favorite students. "I've been better, Harry. I worked with Albus for so long…it's hard to believe that he's gone."

Harry nodded, "I know what you mean." He cleared his suddenly closing throat. "Professor Dumbledore…is Hogwarts. I really can't imagine Hogwarts without him."

"Harry."

Turning Harry saw Neville Longbottom arriving.

"Go visit with your friends, Harry," Minerva said. "We can talk later."

Saying goodbye to his Head-of-House, Harry turned to greet his roommate of the past seven years. "Neville. It's great to see you."

Shaking Neville's hand Harry asked, "How are you doing?"

Neville's face fell slightly. "Did Tonks tell you about yesterday?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, she was worried about you."

"I'm doing okay…I just never truly imagined that I would ever…kill someone," Neville responded.

"I know the feeling," Harry replied. "I didn't like Draco or Snape, but I never really imagined that I would end up killing them."

"Thanks for inviting me," Neville said in an effort to change the topic. "Say, I've been meaning to ask you how you liked your Conservatory."

Harry smiled, "Merlin, it is amazing. Thank you so much for helping Remus and Tonks restore the room. Ginny and I had our bonding ceremony there."

Neville's face lit up at Harry's obvious appreciation, "Really? That's great. I can't believe you're married. Didn't you just turn seventeen?"

"Actually, we were married before my birthday so I was sixteen and she was fifteen when we got married. It seems really strange when I think of it like that, but I can't imagine not being with her," Harry replied.

"Have you known her for a long time? I don't think I've ever heard you mention her before," Neville said.

Harry flushed slightly. "It's a long story and I think Professor McGonagall will mention some of it. I met her when I was eleven, but then I hadn't seen her for years before this summer. We met again at Quidditch camp this summer and fell in love and we ended up soul bonded."

Neville shook his head. "You never do things the easy way, do you Harry?"

Harry laughed. "No, but she is amazing."

"My grandmother met Ginny yesterday she was really impressed with her," Neville said.

Smiling proudly Harry beckoned Ginny over. "Neville, this is my wife Ginny. Gin, this is Neville Longbottom. He's in my year at Hogwarts, I don't know if you remember him. He helped Remus and Tonks with the plants in our Conservatory."

Ginny nodded, "Yes, you're one of Harry and Ron's roommates, right? Tonks mentioned to me that you helped with the plants. The Conservatory looks amazing."

Neville nodded slowly as he looked at Ginny. "Thanks. Have we met before?"

"I went to Hogwarts during your second year," Ginny replied. "You probably don't remember me…there were some complications. I've been at Beauxbatons since my first year."

"Sorry, I don't remember you," Neville said. "I feel like I should, but I don't."

Ginny laughed, "That's okay. I'll be back at Hogwarts this year…well maybe, depending on how everything turns out."

A signal from Professor McGonagall brought their conversation to an end and everyone trooped into the great room where the meeting was to be held. Harry looked around the huge room in amazement. One whole wall was lined with French doors that looked out onto a large garden. The room had a very regal feel with several large columns and rich tapestries on the wall. Harry was not surprised when Ginny whispered that it used to be a ballroom. Several rows of chairs had been added to an eclectic collection of sofas and chairs. Ginny pulled Harry over to a small golden brocade love seat along the back wall.

"This is always my favorite couch," Ginny whispered.

"I like the color," Harry whispered back, "this room is amazing."

Ginny giggled, "I know, I love the view. It almost makes it worth putting up with Aunt Muriel."

Professor McGonagall called the meeting to order. "Thank you to everyone for joining us here on such short notice."

"What are all of these children doing here?"

Harry turned to see who had asked the question. He didn't recognize the older wizard, but Ginny whispered, "That is Derek Stevens he works at the Ministry with Dad."

Minerva looked over at Derek. "Everyone here was invited because they are committed to the fight against Voldemort. We have many new members here tonight, everyone here is legally an adult. These children as you call them have all had to fight against the Death Eaters threatening to take over our world. They may be young, but they have all proven their commitment to fighting against evil."

Derek sat back abashed as Minerva eyed the rest of those assembled for the meeting. "If there are no more comments, I would like to start the meeting with a moment of silence in honor of not only Albus Dumbledore and Rufus Scrimgeour, but all of those who lost their lives on Diagon Alley."

Ginny reached over and took Harry's hand as she felt the surge of emotion that swept through him at the mention of his former mentor. Harry smiled at her and kissed her softly on the cheek.

After the moment of silence, Minerva took out her wand. "First, I need to clear something up. A Misdirection Charm was cast upon the Hogwarts students at the end of the 1992-1993 school year. I will cast the counter charm, so those affected will remember the events of that school year."

Minerva cast the charm and Harry could see Oliver and Alicia who were sitting near them react. Minerva sent small vials of potion towards those affected. "I'm sending a headache potion your way, I've been told that breaking the charm can cause a headache."

Minerva quickly outlined the events of Ginny's first school year, without identifying the affected student. "I am sharing this with you because it was discovered this past summer that the two people most involved were obliviated. Their memories have now been returned, but I wanted to ensure that the others who were at school with them had their memories restored as well."

Harry watched Ginny carefully as Minerva spoke. They knew that she planned to break the charm at the meeting, but Harry was still very protective of Ginny.

After she answered a few questions about the Chamber of Secrets, Minerva turned to Kingsley. "What have you been able to learn?"

Kingsley stood and in his deep soothing voice began his report. "To bring everyone up to date, both Albus and Rufus were murdered within minutes of the end of a meeting between the two of them and Gawain Robards. Rufus was killed in his office and Albus was killed near the Department of Mysteries. We were smuggled a potion that turns out to be a potion that…lowers your defenses. Essentially it makes it easier to curse someone. It appears to have been in the tea served at the meeting, paving the way for the assassinations.

"During the attack on Diagon Alley, the notification quills were blocked. There are only a few people who would be able to do that. Gawain Robards and Dave Williamson are on the top of that list. Dave was the Auror in charge yesterday during the attack." Kingsley concluded.

"What do you think of them?" Harry asked.

Heads turned as they realized who he was, Harry ignored the buzzing around him and focused on Kingsley.

Kingsley turned in Harry's direction. "I have worked with both of them for several years. Gawain has been an Auror for many years, he replaced Rufus as Head of the Auror Office. I know he has led the fight against the Death Eaters for years, but I don't know much about him personally. Dave Williamson…he had been an Auror for almost ten years. He was posted overseas for almost five years, he returned to London almost two years ago."

"Where was he posted?" Harry asked.

"Albania," Kingsley replied.

"So he could have run into Riddle while he was there," Harry said.

Kingsley nodded.

"Who is Riddle?" Hestia Jones asked.

"Voldemort," Harry replied. "His real name is Tom Riddle."

Derek spoke up again. "How do you know that?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "He told me."

"When did he tell you that?" Percy asked suspiciously speaking up for the first time.

"In the Chamber of Secrets," Harry replied. Drawing his wand he spelled out Tom Marvolo Riddle in shimmering letters that hung in the air. Imitating what he had seen Riddle do years earlier, Harry rearranged the letters to spell 'I am Lord Voldemort.'

Returning to the previous conversation, Kingsley said, "We have investigated Williamson's activities while he was in Albania as best we can. We believe he may have run into Voldemort."

Looking at Harry, Kingsley asked, "Pettigrew met up with Voldemort there prior to the Quidditch World Cup, correct?"

Harry nodded, ignoring the whispering that had broken out wondering why Kingsley was asking Harry about Voldemort's actions.

"So Williamson could be a Death Eater, but we need to do some more investigating before we can say for certain," concluded Kingsley.

Minerva nodded as Kingsley sat down. "Percy, what have you been able to discover?"

"Pius Thicknesse was seemingly picked out of nowhere to become Minister, he is a crony of Lucius Malfoys and presumably a Death Eater. The new administration is claiming that Muggleborns and half-bloods are not capable of magic so should not be granted the same rights as full blooded wizards. I don't think they are serious about the half-blood part, but they fired all Muggleborns that work at the Ministry. I think they didn't do anything about the half-blood because there aren't enough pure-bloods left to function," Percy reported.

As Percy sat down Andromeda stood up. "All healers were sent a several page document this afternoon. If we supply the contraceptive potion to a pureblood witch or wizard, we risk going to Azkaban. We are encouraged to supply the potion to those married to so-called Magical Creatures. If we attend the birth of a baby born to a so-called Magical Creature we are to report it immediately. They seem to have been planning this for quite some time. The document was very detailed. Contraceptive potions are now strictly monitored."

Andromeda turned to Alicia. "What is happening at St. Mungo's?"

Standing shyly Alicia answered, "They confiscated our entire stock of Contraceptive potion. Healer Reed has been put in charge of the Contraceptive potion, she managed to convince the Ministry not to destroy our stock. There are a few cases where it is recommended, so she is working with the Ministry to develop strict guidelines for its usage."

Murmuring broke out among as Alicia sat down. Andromeda raised her voice to add, "I have several vials of the potion with me, I don't know if I will be able to obtain anymore. Ladies please see me after the meeting."

Minerva stood again. "At Hogwarts, we received a message from our new Headmaster, Ivan Fedorov. He will be arriving at the castle on September 2 to help review the curriculum. I don't know much about Mr. Fedorov, but I have confirmed he is a known Death Eater. I have already spoken to Hagrid and Firenze, they will be leaving the school. Professor Flitwick will be taking a sabbatical. We still have not heard from Charity Burbage. It concerns me that we will have three positions open. If we don't have viable candidates who meet the requirements, I can only imagine who they will send."

Charlie stood up. "I can teach Care of Magical Creatures."

Minerva smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Weasley. You are one of the people Hagrid mentioned as a possible replacement."

As Charlie sat down Minerva asked, "Are there any questions?"

"Do you think they will try to dissolve marriages? As I am a pureblood married to a so-called Magical Creature," Bill said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Can they try to dissolve our marriage?"

"I don't think so," Percy replied. "Magical marriages bind the couple's magic, they wouldn't be able to break that. I don't think they will go to that level."

A woman Harry did not know stood. "I work in the Department of Magical Contracts. They can't break a Magical marriage, but if the couple was married only in the Muggle world it can be declared invalid. However, there is one marriage they have looked into dissolving."

Harry tensed as the witch looked over at him and Ginny. "Dolores Umbridge came and looked at the record of your marriage, Mr Potter. It is legal and she was quite upset that she could not find a reason to break it."

Harry released a breath he didn't realize he was holding as he nodded his acknowledgement at the witch. He could feel Ginny's jumbled emotions mixing with his own anger and fear. He wrapped his arms around her. "It will be okay, love. We are married and they can't do anything to break our bond."

Ginny smiled shakily at him, but Harry could see the tears swimming in her eyes. He pulled her up against him as Professor McGonagall finished up the meeting.

* * *

After the meeting Harry turned to Ginny. "I need to go talk to a few people, will you be okay?"

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm fine, love. It just scared me to think of people out there trying to dissolve our marriage. I just wish more people would be happy for us or even just ignore us, but not try to break us up."

Sliding his arms around her waist Harry pulled her close. "I know, baby. I love you so much and I can't even imagine my life without you. No one will break us up, I promise you."

Harry leaned down and kissed her deeply, Ginny smiled up at him slightly dazed when he pulled back. He laughed at the expression on her face. "Do you know what today is, love?"

Ginny thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. "No, what is today?"

"Our one month anniversary," Harry replied as he conjured a rose for her.

Ginny's eyes widened. "Really?! Merlin, it is August 28th."

"So I thought that after the meeting we could go out to dinner. Would you like that?" Harry asked.

Nodding Ginny pulled him down for a kiss. "That would be great!"

* * *

"Ginny."

Ginny stiffened when she heard her mother behind her, she hadn't spoken to her mother in almost two weeks.

"Mother," Ginny turned to see Molly standing behind her.

"How are you doing, dear?" Molly asked cautiously.

"I'm fine and my husband is fine. He is finally recovering from his stay with the Death Eaters," Ginny replied harshly.

"I'm very sorry about what happened to Harry," Molly whispered with tears in her eyes. "I never meant for him to get hurt, I just…I was just afraid for you. You are so young, baby. I know you hate to hear that, but you are. We've tried so hard to keep you out of the war. All of your brothers are involved in this war in one way or another, I wanted to keep you safe."

"Shouldn't that be my choice?" Ginny asked. Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny saw Harry looking at her with a concerned look. Ginny smiled at him and he turned back to his conversation with Oliver and Alicia.

Molly sighed as she watched her daughter interact with her husband. "I know I have made many mistakes. I realize now that I never should have agreed to have you obliviated."

Ginny rolled her eyes but did not comment as Molly continued, "Did I ever tell you about my brothers?"

"Just that they died in the first war," Ginny replied.

"My brothers Fabian and Gideon, were in the Order of the Phoenix during the first war. They were so sure that what they were doing was important and needed to be done. I didn't see them much as your brothers were young and I was kept at home with so many young children. I kept telling myself I would see them soon." Molly paused as tears ran down her face. "I finally went over to see them, only to find a Dark Mark floating over their house. I ran into the house and … it was horrible. There had obviously been a terrible fight. Ginny, I don't want that to find you or your brothers that way."

Ginny wiped her own tears and replied, "Mum, I know you worry about us and I know you want to keep us safe. You have to understand, Harry and I will do what needs to be done to end this war. But we will do it together. Harry and I are so much stronger together than we are apart. Mum, I love him so much. If you want to have any type of relationship with me, you need to accept that we will be together and stop trying to break us up."

Striving to keep her temper under control, Ginny took a deep breath before continuing, "What you did…Mum, you invited another man to be my date. I know you didn't know that Luc would betray us like that. I don't blame you for that, but you let him know that you didn't approve of Harry and you didn't accept our marriage. How could you do that to him? Harry has done nothing but…he saved my life, he saved Dad's life, and he saved Ron's life. And in thanks you tell others that he isn't good enough to be my husband."

Molly made to respond, but Ginny cut her off. "Mum, I can't continue this discussion right now."

Arthur walked up as Ginny slipped into the garden. "Molly?"

Molly turned to him with tears in her eyes. "Arthur, she doesn't want to talk to me."

Arthur sighed and gathered her in his arms. "Love, it will take time. Ginny loves you, I know she does, but you hurt her badly."

* * *

"Miss Granger."

Hermione turned to see her favorite professor standing in front of her. "Professor McGonagall."

Minerva gave Hermione a small smile. "Miss Granger, I wanted to say I am very sorry we won't be able to offer you a spot at Hogwarts this year. I wanted to tell you in person that last week we finalized our decision and planned to offer you the position of Head Girl."

Hermione felt a lump in her throat. "Really? Head Girl?"

Minerva nodded sadly. "Was there ever any doubt? You and Harry were to be our Head Girl and Boy and now I don't know that either of you will be able to attend this year."

Hermione sighed. "I know. I was very upset this morning and I'm not saying I'm not still upset, but I talked to Harry today. He has such an amazing vision of the future. That vision is what we are working for. I hope we can somehow finish our last year of school. But if we have to sit out this year fighting the evil that is trying to take over our country, then that is what we will do."

Minerva smiled proudly at Hermione. "Thank you, Hermione. That just confirms we made the right choices in you and Harry."

* * *

Harry could feel Ginny's distress through their bond and he followed her out to the garden. He paused when he caught sight of her leaning over a group of rose bushes. She was so beautiful. Harry still wasn't really sure that he deserved her, but as long as she thought he was good enough he wasn't going to discourage her.

He could feel Ginny relaxing as she sat on the bench in the garden.

"Hey, beautiful," Harry said softly as he sat down next to her.

Leaning into him, Ginny put her head down on his chest. As Harry wrapped his arm around her, Ginny told him about her conversation with her mother.

Harry listened quietly, running his hand through her hair and dropping occasional kisses on top of her head.

"Baby, I don't want you to be angry with your mum on my account," Harry said when she finished.

Shaking her head Ginny laughed softly. "Love, that is exactly why I am angry on your account. I love you so much, she needs to accept that."

Standing up, Ginny asked, "Do we need to stay any longer? I want to go eat."

Harry laughed as he followed her back into the ballroom. "What do you want?"

"Can we get pizza again?"

* * *

Ginny laughed as she grabbed for the last piece of pizza. After the stressful meeting with her mother, she and Harry had a perfectly fun and romantic dinner.

"Gin, did you get another vial of potion?" Harry asked.

Ginny bit her lip as she looked over at her husband. "No."

Reaching across the table, Harry took her hand. "Don't get nervous, baby. Tell me what you were thinking."

"I…Andromeda said she only had a few doses of potion and…I know we…it just seemed like everything was telling us it was time." Ginny looked over at Harry to gauge his reaction. She reached out with her magic and was happy that he wasn't upset. She couldn't really tell what he was thinking.

He squeezed her hand. "Are you sure, Gin? Do you really want to have a baby with me?"

Ginny laughed in relief. "That's what you are worried about? Harry, I love you. I plan on spending my whole life with you and raising our children. Is this a little sooner than we planned? Yes, but we knew that was possible. I…I'm sorry I didn't talk to you first, I just…when she asked me if I needed a new vial, I just knew it wasn't right for us to continue on the potion."

"Let's go home, love," Harry whispered as he kissed her hand.

* * *

As the foyer of Grimmauld Place spun into being around them, Ginny felt herself getting pulled against her husband. Harry ran his hand through her hair and kissed her passionately. Ginny felt herself melting against him as he swung her up into his arms and carried her up to their bedroom.

* * *

Hermione and Charlie arrived back at Grimmauld Place after enjoying dinner with Remus, Tonks, Bill, and Fleur.

Charlie made a face when he saw Ginny's shoes in the hall and her shirt half-way up the stairs.

Hermione laughed. "Charlie, you look so horrified."

Charlie shook his head. "I know my sister is married, but I really don't need evidence that she and her husband are upstairs shagging. Probably as we speak. I guess I should be thankful he is good at Silencing Charms."

Pausing at the head of the stairs, Hermione looked back at Charlie. "I'm going to head down for drink, would you like to join me?"

Charlie stood looking at her for a minute reviewing in his mind all the reasons this was a bad idea. He opened his mouth to tell her he was just going to go to bed and heard himself saying, "Sure, that would be great."

A few minutes later he found himself sitting at the old butcher block table in the kitchen with a glass of Firewhiskey and a plate of chocolate biscuits. Hermione sat across from him with a Butterbeer.

"So you'll be going back to Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"I know," Charlie breathed, "I can't believe it. I've never seen myself as a teacher before."

He studied her face for a moment. "I'm sorry you can't come back this year."

To her horror Hermione felt tears start down her face. "I'm so angry. I have worked so hard to excel at school and now it's all being taken away from me. And why? Because I'm Muggleborn? That's ridiculous."

Charlie conjured a handkerchief and handed it to her as she continued, "Professor McGonagall told me I was supposed to be Head Girl. I've wanted to be Head Girl my whole Hogwarts career. I didn't get a chance to talk to Harry or Ron, I don't know what they will be doing."

"Professor McGonagall told Bill she didn't think Harry would be welcome at Hogwarts this year," Charlie told her. "I don't know where that leaves Ginny. I know that she was planning to join Harry at Hogwarts this year, but if Harry's not at Hogwarts I don't know what she'll do."

"Harry doesn't intend for this to go on for much longer," Hermione said. "He has such an amazing vision of the future and he is so in love with Ginny. He really wants to get on with his life."

Charlie sat forward a bit. "Can he end this?"

Hermione traced a pattern on the table with her finger as she considered how to answer. "Harry is one of the most powerful wizards I have ever seen. He can do things that others think are impossible. If anyone can defeat Voldemort, Harry can."

"What about Ron?" Charlie asked softly, finally acknowledging the topic they had been avoiding.

Hermione kept her eyes on the table, but her finger stilled on the table. She sighed. "I don't know. He's been one of my best friends for almost seven years. I had a huge crush on him for such a long time."

"Had?" Charlie asked when Hermione didn't continue.

"Last year, I thought maybe Ron and I would get together. I thought we were going to a Christmas party together, but he got in a fight with Ginny. He had heard that she had broken up with Luc and sent her probably not a very nice letter about going through boyfriends a little too fast. She got so angry at him and she mentioned that I had kissed Viktor Krum. Ron just, he has always been so jealous of Viktor. He decided that if I could kiss Viktor two years earlier, he could do whatever. He started dating Lavender Brown."

Hermione took a deep breath. This was the first time she had ever told this story completely. "It was horrible, they were snogging in the common room every night. I was so broken hearted. Suddenly Harry is dating this girl Susan who he had never shown any interest in and Ron is snogging Lavender. I felt so alone. Susan started complaining to Harry that he spent more time with me than her. Harry, he just broke up with her. He told me that I was more like a sister to him than a friend and anyone that made him choose would always lose. That was a huge eye opener for me. Harry had no romantic interest in me was willing to break up with his girlfriend for me while Ron was shoving his girlfriend in my face."

Hermione risked looking up at Charlie for the first time since the conversation began. "I think that is when my feelings began to change. I realized that Ron and I are too different. He is funny and a good friend, but that is all."

"Does he realize that?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "We talked after Harry disappeared. He was angry at first, but he's accepted it."

Charlie reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "I hope he has. I'll be honest with you, Hermione. I like you. I haven't said anything because I didn't know where you stood with Ron."

"I like you, too." Hermione said softly.

Charlie smiled. "Good. I'd really like to get to know you better."

He stood, "I better go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Charlie leaned over and brushed a soft kiss across her lips before he turned and headed up the stairs.


	28. Strengthening Bonds

Ginny woke slowly the next morning, she loved waking with Harry wrapped around her. She was lying on her side with her back pressed up to his chest, he had his arms draped over her. Ginny turned around and watched him sleep. No matter what else was going wrong in the world, somehow waking up in Harry's arms made everything seem okay.

Ginny raised herself up on one arm to gaze down at her sleeping husband. Even though they had made love last night and once during the night, it wasn't enough for Ginny. She felt like she could stay lost in his arms forever. But how do you go about waking up your sleeping husband and tell him you want to have sex? Ginny made a face, this was the type of information that Tonks should have shared with her.

She began tracing the outline of his tattoo on his chest. Peeking up at his face, he still seemed to be sleeping. Ginny ran her hand down to his abs and started planting slow kisses on his chest. As she turned her head, her hair cascaded over his chest and abs. As Ginny reached out to pull the sheet away, a hand reached out to caress her head.

His voice thick with sleep and desire Harry murmured. "You can wake me up like this anytime you want."

Lifting her head, Ginny leaned up and kissed him. Harry deepened the kiss and pulled her over on top of him, her hair falling all around them creating a curtain of shimmering red. As Harry ran his hands down her body, she rocked her hips against his.

Flipping them over so Ginny was underneath him, Harry thrust into her as he kissed her deeply. Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist and rose up to meet him. Harry wrapped his arms around her with one hand buried in her hair and his other hand under her bum. He buried his head in her neck, running kisses up and down her neck before focusing on the base of her throat.

Ginny felt lost in his rhythm as he thrust into her, she felt her own orgasm crashing over her even as she felt him finish deep inside of her. She ran her hands through his hair as he collapsed on top of her.

After a few minutes he lifted his head and gave her a long lingering kiss. He rolled his weight off of her and sending her a heated look said, "I'm headed to the shower. Want to join me?"

* * *

"So what do you want for breakfast?" Harry asked as they entered the empty kitchen.

Ginny hopped up on the counter next to the stove. "Love, would you teach me how to make those brilliant apple and cinnamon scones?"

Harry laughed and kissed her quickly before he Summoned some apples from the pantry. With much laughter and quite a few kisses, Harry and Ginny managed to make a breakfast of scones, fruit, and yogurt.

Sitting close together, they enjoyed their time alone together.

"What are your plans today, love?" Harry asked.

Ginny groaned. "I'm supposed to be revising for my OWLs today."

Laughing Harry asked, "Has Hermione set up you up a revising schedule? She set Ron and I up with a color coded schedule when we were revising for our OWLs. She even scheduled our free time."

Ginny made a face. "I guess that I don't have it too badly then. I was thinking of asking Professor McGonagall if I can just take them now. I just want it over with, I don't want to start the school year with any questions."

Curling her hair around his finger, Harry smiled, "That's a really good idea. I don't know how much revising you'll get done with everything going on. I know this sounds selfish, but I want to have your help."

Ginny glanced at his face surprised at how serious he was now. He continued, "We need to end this, soon. I listened to Remus talking about his graduating class the other night. He was saying that my Mum was best in Charms and my Dad was best in Transfiguration. All I could think was they are all dead."

Harry dropped his hand from Ginny's hair. "I don't want that for my class. We've already lost enough people and we need to end this as soon as possible."

* * *

Minerva ate a solitary breakfast at the head table in the Great Hall. She had chosen to come down early in the hopes of avoiding Horace Slughorn and Septima Vector. Very few staff members were up and about this early, Poppy Pomfrey was the only other person in the Great Hall. Minerva had greeted her, but to her relief Poppy was reading a journal and did not seem interested in small talk.

The flutter of wings caused Minerva to look up. Unlike during the school terms, during the breaks only a handful of owls delivered the mail. A large eagle owl headed in her direction, Minerva recognized the Ministry seal before she had even removed the note from the owl.

An official document informed Minerva, as interim Headmistress, that Albus Dumbledore's funeral would take place on Monday, September 1. The Ministry had agreed to her plea to let the funeral take place at Hogwarts. Students would be given the option of attending and Minerva should expect to house a Ministry delegation for the day. Rufus Scrimgeour's funeral would take place the next day in London. The senior staff was expected to attend the memorial service at the Ministry of Magic.

Back in her office, Minerva lost herself in the job of planning Albus Dumbledore's funeral. Mid-morning a flash caused her to look up, to her surprise Fawkes appeared before her. He caught her eye before dropping a note on her desk and flashing away.

Minerva recognized Albus's distinctive loopy handwriting. With a shaking hand she reached for the note. It was a short note:

_Minerva,_

_If you are reading this note, a rather distressing combination of events must have come to pass. I need you to know that Harry Potter is the key to defeating Voldemort. He is the last, best chance that we have to defeat Voldemort once and for all. Please offer him every aid you can._

_He has a mission to complete. It is up to him if he would like to share it with you, I will say no more about it. I would like him to receive my pensive and the Sword of Gryffindor. The sword is especially important to his mission._

_It has been my honor and privilege to work with you all of these years. I am sad to say that you were most correct all those years ago when you took me to task for leaving Harry with his Muggle relatives. While he has turned into an amazingly powerful and innately good human being, I have made his path much harder through my decision. Please do whatever you can to help him._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus_

* * *

Charlie made his way down to the kitchen. He could hear Harry and Ginny working out in the training room, but to his disappointment there was no sign of Hermione. After eating a quick breakfast, Charlie stood and Flooed to Aunt Muriel's house.

When he entered Muriel's spacious country kitchen, Ron was sitting at the big butcher block table with his parents eating eggs and sausage.

"Good morning, dear," Molly said as Charlie kissed her on the cheek.

As Charlie greeted his father and brother Molly asked, "Would you like some breakfast?"

"No thanks, Mum." Charlie replied. "I've already eaten."

"Ron would you fancy taking a walk? I want to talk to you about something," Charlie asked his youngest brother.

Ron looked surprised, but agreed as he finished his breakfast.

As they left the house Aunt Muriel called after them. "As long as you boys are out there, you can de-gnome my garden."

Ron rolled his eyes, but headed out to the garden with his brother. Muriel's garden was large and well maintained, not like the ramshackle garden at the Burrow. There was a small stone wall surrounding the garden. A green picnic bench was on the edge of the garden, under the shade of a large oak tree. A wishing well was on the opposite side of the garden. The magic was wearing off the well, but it could still handle small wishes. The Weasley children had always enjoyed asking the well for little treats such as snacks or good luck for the afternoon. Berry bushes lined the stone walls sending delicate sweet aromas into the garden.

Charlie could see the gnome holes near the flower beds. The brothers started reaching down into the garden to find some gnomes. Charlie grabbed the first gnome around the ankles and tossed it as far as he could over the stone wall.

"Good one," Ron called out as he sent a gnome flying after his brother's.

Charlie turned to look at his youngest brother, he grabbed Ron's arm to stop him from grabbing another gnome. "Ron, I asked Hermione out."

As Charlie watched, Ron paled slightly beneath his freckles. "What did she say?"

"She said she wanted to get to know me better and that she likes me," Charlie replied trying to gauge his brother's response. "Ron, I didn't mean for this to happen. I've been spending a lot of time with her and…I don't know we just clicked."

Ron sighed, "I knew this would happen sooner or later. I mean I didn't think it would be with you, but I knew someone would ask her out."

Sitting on the picnic bench Ron looked at his older brother. "I liked Hermione for the longest time. We've always had an argumentative, battling relationship. I always liked picking fights with her just to see her get all riled up. At first I thought she liked Harry, I mean who wouldn't right? He's the hero and he doesn't make her angry."

Charlie listened to his brother with a sinking heart as Ron continued. "I got so jealous of Viktor Krum when he took her to the Yule Ball. That was the first time I realized that I liked her. I really screwed things up last year. I got angry over a letter Ginny wrote to me. I just reacted and hooked up with the first girl that looked at me."

When Ron fell silent, Charlie asked, "Do you still like her?"

Ron sighed, "I don't know. We might be better as friends. I…Hermione and I are so different that I don't think we would work well as a couple."

"Would you be upset if I went out with her?" Charlie asked carefully.

"What about Katarina?" Ron parried.

Charlie sat down near his brother. "Katarina and I were never very serious. We broke up after Bill's wedding. She said she couldn't handle the…she didn't want to fight in the war. She wanted to go back to Romania. We parted as friends."

Ron looked at his brother for the longest time before he said, "I think you would be a lot better for her than me. And I'd rather it be you than someone I don't know. Just don't hurt her."

With a much lighter heart, Charlie returned to de-gnoming the garden with his brother.

* * *

Ginny jogged on the treadmill while she watched Harry training with the dueling dummies. As she finished her twenty minutes on the treadmill, Ginny stayed to watch Harry. As his shirt had long since hit the training room floor, Ginny did not mind the view at all. When he finished with his last opponent, Ginny got his attention.

"I'm done, love."

Harry grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat from his face. "Are you headed up to study?"

"Yeah, I promised Hermione that once you returned I would study," Ginny replied.

"I was going to shower before going up to do some research," Harry said as he walked over to his wife. Ginny ran her eyes over him as he approached her. Merlin, he was too good looking to be allowed.

"Really?" Ginny asked with feigned indifference. "Why would that interest me?"

He stood so close to her that she could feel the heat radiating from his body. His eyes took on a predatory gleam as he looked down at her. Ginny reached out with her magic and she could feel the mixture of love, excitement, desire, and lust emanating from her husband. She reached out one hand and ran it up his chest. Harry didn't move, but waited to see what she was going to do. She reached her hand behind the back on his neck and pulled him down for a hot and hungry kiss.

Harry pulled her close with one hand tangled in her hair, the other hand lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. With a flash, Harry Apparated the two of them up to the shower in their room. Ginny didn't want to let go of him, but she wanted the rest of his clothes off. She looked up at him and with a wave of his hand, their clothes were banished. She lowered her legs and slid down his body. 

With a wicked grin, he turned on the water and beckoned her into the shower. Mesmerized, she followed him. The warm water started hitting her body as he pulled her in for a hard and hungry kiss. The slick feel of his skin was intoxicating, she ran a hand down his back as he kissed his way down her neck. His hands caressed her breasts and ran her hand through his hair and pulled his head to her breast. As he took one in his mouth, she moaned at the sensation. 

The feeling was so erotic and with his other hand, he reached down between her legs. As he caressed her, she was surprised how quickly her orgasm came upon her. His eyes darkened as he felt her finish around his fingers. Lifting her, he pushed her back up against the wall and thrust into her. He gripped her hips tightly as he kissed her. It didn't take long for the two of them to finish together.

* * *

A while later Ginny wandered down to the library to find her friend. Hermione was already hard at work translating the tablet from the Serpent's Tower.

"Good morning," Hermione greeted Ginny. "Where have you been? I expected you here earlier."

Blushing Ginny murmured, "I was with Harry."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at that comment. "With Harry?"

Ginny sighed, "Yesterday was our one month anniversary and since then…I…Hermione I can't keep my hands off of him."

It was Hermione's turn to blush as she absorbed the implications of what Ginny told her. "You mean…"

Hermione trailed off not sure if she wanted to know anything else.

"I don't know," Ginny said, "I just feel so much more drawn to him. I really can't seem to get enough of him. Is this normal?"

"Ginny, you are asking the wrong person. I've never even had a real relationship, much less had…sex with anyone." Hermione replied looking around uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just don't know if this is normal or part of our bond. I…I wish I had a sister….Merlin, why didn't I think of this earlier – I need to talk to Fleur."

Looking relieved Hermione said, "That's a good idea. I'm sorry Ginny, I just don't know how I can help you."

Ginny set her books up at the table and pulled her Transfiguration book out. Ginny tried her best to stay interested, but predictably her attention wandered after she'd read a few chapters.

"So what's up with you and Charlie?" Ginny asked as she watched Hermione reviewing her notes.

Hermione blushed, "Is it that obvious?"

"To me it is. What's going on?" Ginny repeated.

Hermione looked around and cast a Muffliato. "He kissed me last night!"

"Really?" Ginny squealed, "When? Talk!"

Laughing Hermione told Ginny about spending the day with Charlie when they went to the Serpent's Tower and their conversation last night.

"What about Ron?" Ginny asked curiously.

"You remember how I told you we talked?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded and Hermione continued, "I realized that I like Ron, but only as a friend. Every time I think of him as more than a friend, I start thinking things like – he would make a good boyfriend if he did this or changed that…He shouldn't have to change who he is for me to like him. He and I talked for quite a while. I think he realizes that we wouldn't work out as a couple either."

Shaking her head Ginny said, "I have to say I didn't see that one coming, but I'm glad for you. I never really saw you and Ron as a serious couple. I always worried that if you dated, you'd have some horrible break up and I'd never see you again."

"You don't need to worry about that, Ginny. You are one of my best friends," Hermione reassured her. "Why didn't you ever say anything to me?"

Ginny shrugged, "I know you had a crush on him for a long time and it seemed like you needed to get it out of your system. Merlin knows I haven't always had the best taste in boyfriends."

Laughing Hermione had to agree.

"So Charlie?" Ginny asked.

"I know. I didn't mean for it to happen, but we started talking and we just clicked. I…I've never really dated anyone, so I'm a little nervous. Viktor took me to the Yule Ball and we had a good time and we've enjoyed writing to each other, but it was never like he was my boyfriend." Hermione looked over at Ginny for her reaction.

"Don't put so much pressure on yourself, you don't need to jump into a serious relationship. Just hang out and have fun," Ginny replied.

"You don't think he's too old for me?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Hermione, not only will you be eighteen in a few weeks, you are one of the most mature people I've ever met in my life. Trust me Charlie may be twenty-four, but you two pretty much even out as far as maturity goes." Ginny laughed.

"Ginny!" Hermione laughed along with her. "I just…"

Hermione blushed as she trailed off.

Ginny looked at her curiously, "What?"

"I'vejustbeensojealousofyou." Hermione blurted out.

"What?"

"I've just been so jealous of you," Hermione enunciated clearly embarrassed. "Not because it's Harry. He's like a brother to me, but-"

"Why?" Ginny looked puzzled.

"You and Harry are just so much in love. I see the way he looks at you…he is so happy with you…I've never seen him light up the way he does when you enter the room. I want someone to look at me like that, I want to make someone that happy," Hermione said.

"You will," Ginny replied, "Give yourself time."

"I know, but the Wizarding world is so different than what I expected," Hermione replied. "I thought I would go to University and start my career and then probably get married. But in the Wizarding world, there is no University and people marry so much earlier. I mean my two best friends are married when they're fifteen and sixteen."

Ginny laughed, "Hermione, you don't need to rush anything. Other than Harry, who do you know in your year that is in a serious relationship? I don't mean just dating, but someone you think might get married."

Hermione thought about it. "Well, no one I guess."

Feeling reassured, Hermione cancelled the Muffliato. "You need to get to work. I have to work on translating this table and you have to study for your OWLs."

* * *

As the lunch hour neared, Harry brought a plate of sandwiches, a bowl of crisps, and a pitcher of pumpkin juice into the library.

Hermione looked surprised. "Is it lunch time already?"

Laughing Harry conjured up some plates and cups. "Yes, it is lunch time."

Ginny pouted slightly. "I thought you were coming up to do some research."

"I was, but you two seemed to be having an intense conversation so I went to the study to do some research," Harry responded easily as he leaned over to kiss his wife.

He turned to Hermione. "So, how is the tablet coming?"

Hermione laughed, "Harry, I've only been examining the tablet for a few hours."

"I know," Harry replied, "But you've already translated one, so I thought maybe it would be easier the second time."

"Well, there are some similarities, but it will still take some time to translate," Hermione said as she helped herself to a sandwich.

"Can't blame me for trying," Harry said as he grabbed another half of sandwich. He looked over Ginny. She just seemed too far away, so he pulled her chair closer.

Ignoring his antics Hermione explained, "This one doesn't seem as long, so maybe it is just directions to where the stone is hidden."

Jumping slightly as Ginny began tracing hearts on his thigh under the table Harry mused out loud. "Who would have thought that Slytherin would be into a treasure hunt?"

Hermione giggled. "Can you see him marking the last tablet with an X?"

Ginny looked on as Harry and Hermione dissolved into laughter. "I don't get it."

Calming slightly Hermione explained, "In old pirate stories, the pirates always make a treasure map and mark the spot with an X."

"Did you see the last Indiana Jones movie?" Hermione asked.

Laughing Harry nodded, "Before I went to Hogwarts, I would escape to the movies whenever I'd scraped up enough money. I loved that movie. I always used to wonder what it would be like to have such adventures…I guess I don't have to wonder anymore."

As she listened to Harry and Hermione discuss movies they had seen, Ginny decided that she still wasn't close enough to Harry. She scooted over and sat on his lap. Harry seemed happy with that decision as he wrapped one arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

Hermione rolled her eyes at them. "So what are your plans for this afternoon?"

"Remus mentioned that Professor McGonagall wanted to come over for tea. I'm not sure what that's about, but I have an idea I want to run by her."

"What's that?" Hermione asked curiously.

Shaking his head Harry laughed. "If it works out, I will tell you after I talked to Professor McGonagall. I plan on having you helping me."

Harry began to run his hand across Ginny's back, pushing her shirt up slightly. "Hermione, I was wondering…would you mind writing to Viktor? I want to know what he thinks about Fedorov, but I don't know if they will be monitoring my mail or not."

Hermione nodded, "I'll write to him after lunch."

As they ate, Hermione covertly watched the other two. They seemed much more affectionate with each other than normal. She wondered if that was what Ginny was talking about. They were so unselfconscious about it, Hermione never would have imagined Harry like that. When he dated at Hogwarts, he rarely showed affection physically. Apparently Harry felt the same way as Ginny and couldn't keep his hands off her either.

Clearing her throat as Harry started dropping kisses on Ginny's neck Hermione announced. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

The couple didn't even bother to acknowledge her as Ginny turned to face Harry. As soon as Hermione left the room, Harry locked the door with a wave of his hand. He lifted Ginny onto the table and pulled her in for a kiss. As his tongue tangled with hers, she reached out and unbuckled his jeans. Catching on quickly, he pulled off his jeans and boxers while she shimmied out of her shorts and knickers.

"This is going to be fast," he said as his mouth descended on hers. He pulled her to the edge of the table and thrust into her. They quickly established a rythym that had both of them crying out their pleasure. As it had happened in the morning, her pleasure washed over her quickly and he followed shortly after. He held her close and she lay her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat thundering his chest. As it slowed down, she looked up at him and they both started laughing.

They dressed quickly and together sat down on the sofa. He wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled into his side.

* * *

Laughing, Hermione descended the stairs, her laughter dried up as she saw Charlie at the bottom of the stairs. She caught her breath, he really was quite attractive. While he wasn't as tall as Ron, he was still quite a bit taller than her. He was broad and well built, his tanned skin clearly showed the amount of time he spent outdoors. While he had the traditional red Weasley hair, his hair was lighter than his brothers with some streaks of sun bleached hair. His eyes were a deep almost cobalt blue.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Hermione," Charlie said in greeting as she drew near to him. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you today."

"I've been examining the tablet. I think I am close to translating it," Hermione explained.

Charlie smiled at her excitement. "That's great."

"What have you been doing this morning?" she asked.

"I went to see Ron this morning," Charlie said as he watched her carefully for a reaction.

Her face fell slightly. "What did he say?"

Charlie reached out and took her hand in one of his. "He said that he thought it wouldn't have worked between the two of you and that you are better off as friends."

Hermione released a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. "Good. I have to say I was a little nervous about his reaction. He tends to get so angry at things."

"I know, that's why I wanted to talk to him in person," Charlie said.

"Ginny seemed really excited when I told her," Hermione said with a smile.

Charlie smiled down at her. "Good. How would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight? We could go out to one of the Muggle restaurants that Harry was talking about."

Smiling Hermione replied, "That would be great. I'd love to go out to dinner."

Charlie brushed her hair back from her face and tugged on her hand as he led the way into the drawing room. "Hermione, I was hoping you would help me. I know a lot about the Care of Magical Creatures, but I'm not the most organized wizard in the world. Do you think you could help me organize my lessons? I have all kinds of ideas, but I just need a little help."

Beaming Hermione agreed, "I'd love to help. I helped Hagrid with his lesson plans in our fifth year."

Hermione smiled as Charlie shared his plans for the upcoming year. He was so enthusiastic and full of great ideas. Her face fell slightly as she realized that she wouldn't be there to see him teach, but he was so excited she couldn't stay upset for long.

* * *

When Hermione reentered the library, Harry and Ginny were both on the couch reading. Harry was sitting up against the arm of the couch, while Ginny was reclining against him. To Hermione's surprise Harry was reading a book about Rowena Ravenclaw, while Ginny was reading over her Charms book. Emerald, Ginny's kitten was curled up sleeping on Ginny's lap.

Charlie soon joined them in the library, planning his lessons with input from the other three from time to time.

The library was quiet with the only noise coming from the turning of pages or the scratching of quills on parchment. So the abrupt appearance of Fawkes in a flash of fire caused all of those in the library to jump.

Putting away his hastily drawn wand Harry called out, "Fawkes!"

Fawkes gave a musical hoot in response and landed on Harry's knee. Harry ran his hand down the bright scarlet feathers. As he looked into Fawkes deep black eyes, he could see the sorrow the beautiful bird felt at the sudden death of his owner. Emerald sat frozen on Ginny's lap as she surveyed the beautiful, but deadly bird.

"You miss him, don't you?" Harry murmured to the bird. Fawkes answered in a beautifully sorrowful song that while solemn it also hinted that hope was not lost. Harry gripped Ginny tightly with one hand while he continued to pet the Phoenix with the other hand.

Minerva who had just arrived for tea hurried into the room followed by Remus and Tonks. They stopped short, shocked by the scene that met their eyes.

As Fawkes song came to an end, he edged his way up Harry's leg. Nudging Harry's arm with his sharp golden beak, Fawkes gave Harry a long assessing look before he drove his razor sharp beak into a spot just above Harry's right elbow. It was the same spot where Harry had been bitten by the Basilisk while he was rescuing Ginny. The rest of the room reacted with swiftly drawn wands, though admittedly they were not sure what to do with them.

Harry however didn't react, he really didn't even feel the pain. He watched silently as Fawkes cried thickly pearly tears into the wound he had just created. Within seconds, the wound had vanished and Fawkes let out a low musical comment that seemed to say that everything was okay.

Fawkes suddenly transferred his gaze to Ginny. She sat up a bit straighter as Fawkes hopped to Harry's other knee closer to Ginny. While Ginny remembered Fawkes from the Chamber of Secrets, she did not have the familiarity with the Phoenix that Harry did.

"Hello, Fawkes," she said softly.

Fawkes emitted another soft greeting. Harry watched the interaction with interest, it seemed that Fawkes could sense the bond between Harry and Ginny.

"Fawkes, do you remember Ginny? You helped me save her from the Chamber of Secrets. She is my wife now," Harry said.

Fawkes let out a musical trill as he looked from one to the other. He nudged Ginny's hand with his beautiful scarlet head. She ran her hand over the soft plumage.

"I think he's chosen a new master," Remus said

"What?!" Harry looked up in shock.

"That is how a Phoenix chooses a new master. Biting them and healing them," Charlie explained in a hushed whisper. "I've never actually seen it done, but I've read about it."

"Really?" Harry looked down at the Phoenix. "You want me to be your new master?"

Fawkes hopped to the arm of the couch and looked into Harry's eyes. He felt the spark of intelligence in those deep black eyes. He could almost feel Fawkes's agreement that he wanted Harry to be his new master.

Harry looked over at Ginny, he could feel the awe and acceptance coming through their bond. He looked down at the bird. "I need to check with one other."

Harry stood and walked to the door, as he did so Hedwig flew down from Harry's bedroom. Harry held out his arm and Hedwig flew to him.

She nipped his fingers as he pet her. "I was just coming to find you, girl. Fawkes over there wants me to be his new master. Can you two get along?"

Hedwig turned her intelligent amber eyes to meet her owner's brilliant green eyes. "Hedwig, you are my very first friend and the only one with me every horrible summer of my life. I think it would be brilliant to have a Phoenix, but only if you feel so as well."

Hedwig spread her wings and settled on the arm of the couch next to Fawkes, her smaller body dwarfed by the majestic Phoenix. Harry held his breath as he watched the two birds take stock of each other. Hedwig looked up at the Phoenix and nudged him with her beak. Fawkes trilled back at Hedwig and the two seemed to have a lengthy conversation.

Hedwig flew back over to Harry and he could see the acceptance in her eyes. He stroked a finger down her white downy chest and whispered, "Thank you, my friend."

With a swirl of wings the two birds took off for the master bedroom. Harry smiled as he watched them fly off. He turned around shocked to see everyone staring at him.

"What?"

Minerva smiled. "You just proved once again that you are a rather extraordinary wizard, Harry. Most people if offered the chance to own a Phoenix would not think about an owl."

Harry looked shocked. "Hedwig has been my best friend since I entered the Wizarding world. I couldn't ignore her opinion. I mean she is the one that made my time with my relatives bearable. She has always there for me."

Smiling, Ginny kissed him on the cheek. "That's what she means, love."

"Come on, cub. I set up tea in the kitchen," Remus said.

The group trooped down to the kitchen and settled around the large wooden table. Remus had prepared a pot of tea and reheated the scones Harry and Ginny had made that morning.

Minerva shared the plans for Professor Dumbledore's funeral with them as they sat down to tea.

"Will all the students be invited?" Hermione asked.

"I plan to open the service to all past and current students," Minerva replied. "The Ministry has told me to expect to house a delegation during the service. I don't know who they plan to send."

Harry looked over at Remus. "Can we get some portkeys? I don't trust the Ministry not to pull this pure-blood crap. They may use the service as an excuse to try to round up those that don't meet their approval."

Nodding thoughtfully Remus said, "I think we can. I'll talk to Bill about ensuring no anti-portkey wards are put into place."

"Professor, There is something I wanted to talk to you about," Harry said as he hesitantly looked around the room.

Catching on Hermione cleared her throat. "I better get back to work on that tablet."

Charlie and Tonks offered their excuses, but as Remus got up Harry said, "No Remus, I'd like you to stay."

Smiling, Remus sat back down.

Taking a deep breath to clear his head Harry began, "I understand that you and Bill sent letters to the incoming Muggleborn students telling them they would not be able to start this year is that correct?"

Minerva nodded curiously, "Yes, we felt that was better than them showing up at King's Cross and being sent home or worse."

"I was thinking about them. I know when I found out about the Magical world it was…it was amazing. I had finally found where I belonged, I wasn't the 'freak' my aunt always told me I was. If I was sent a letter a week before school started telling me I basically wasn't welcome, I don't know what I would have done. I didn't fit in the Muggle world. I'm sure for many of these kids it's the same way." Harry looked over at Minerva, "Bill mentioned there were about twenty new Muggleborn students, right?"

Again Minerva nodded.

Harry twirled his wedding band around his finger nervously. "I thought that we could keep in touch with them. Provide a mentor for them from the Magical world, so they realize that we haven't forgotten them. We could split up the students and each person mentor a few."

Looking at Remus, Harry said, "I thought you would be a good mentor as well as Hermione of course, but I'd like it to be Muggleborn students or those raised in the Muggle world. That way they can explain things and…almost translate what is going on. I know I still run into things that all the Magical students know that I don't understand."

Harry waited anxiously for Minerva's reply, when none seemed forthcoming he looked over at her. Taking in her stunned expression, Harry began to worry, "You don't think that would work?"

Minerva cleared her throat. "No, Harry. I think that is a wonderful idea. I'm trying to figure out why none of us thought of that before. This is exactly why we chose you for Head Boy."

Flushed under her praise Harry said, "I'm sure someone would have thought of it."

As what Minerva said filtered through Harry stared. "Head Boy? Me? But I…I was never a prefect or anything."

Minerva smiled indulgently at Harry's confusion. "Head Boy does not need to be a prefect. Your father was Head Boy without being a prefect first. Besides, you have been a leader in your year for your whole school career. I just hope you are allowed to come back this year."

Harry nodded, "Bill told me that you were concerned they might not let me back."

"I hope I am wrong. Having you at Hogwarts, this year especially, would be a stabilizing factor for many of the students," Minerva declared.

"Your parents would be so proud of you," Remus told Harry. "I'm proud of you."

Blushing Harry thanked the older wizard. Casting around for a change in subject Harry said to Minerva, "I was hoping you and the other Heads-of-House would have some suggestions for people who would be willing to be mentors. I was thinking myself and Hermione, Dean Thomas, Terry Boot, the Creevy brothers and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Those are the only people I know for sure who grew up in the Muggle world."

"I think we should keep it to fifth years and above," Minerva said as she considered the matter. "I will consult the lists of Muggleborn students from past years. Filius and Pomona should have some suggestions from their houses as well."

Looking around Minerva asked, "Do you have some parchment around here?"

Ginny smiled and summoned some parchment and ink from the kitchen drawer. Smiling proudly Harry said, "Great job, Gin. You've really been practicing."

"Thanks, love. I'm going to leave you three to talk. I need to get back to revising," Ginny replied.

After saying goodbye to the two older wizards, Ginny kissed her husband and headed back up to the library.

Minerva allowed herself a small smile at the look on Harry's face as he watched his wife walk away. Clearing her throat she asked, "What are you thinking the mentors would do?"

"I think we should provide…an orientation to the Wizarding world for these students. I mean I knew nothing about the Wizarding world, when Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley for the first time. Maybe we could start with an introduction to Magic and who makes up the Magical world," Harry replied. "The basics about government and money would be helpful as well as wizarding jobs. I found it hard to chose my electives for third year because I didn't have much of an idea what they classes were and how they would be useful."

Remus leaned forward his eyes lit with excitement. "That is an excellent idea, Harry. I remember seeing a book similar to that a few years ago. If we could find that book and make sure it is appropriate, we could send a copy to each new student. Then they would be able to ask whatever questions they have about the Wizarding world. I think that by having someone close to their age writing to them, it will seem more real to them."

"That's a great idea." Harry replied enthusiastically. "I'll cover the costs of the books if you can find them."

A small smile graced Minerva's face as she joined Harry and Remus in working out the details of the mentorship. Two hours later, Minerva sat back and reviewed her stack of notes. "I will talk this over with Filius and Pomona and show them what we have come up with so far. I think they will be more than happy to help."

"I received a most curious note this morning. I believe it may have been Fawkes's last delivery for Albus." Minerva said.

She pulled the note out of her robes and handed it to Harry. Remus read the note over Harry's shoulder. As Harry read the note, a jumble of emotions swirled up inside of him. Every time he thought he'd come to terms with what Professor Dumbledore had done, something new came to light changing his feeling dramatically. To his horror he felt tears prickling in his eyes.

A small hand slid across his shoulder. Harry sighed with relief as he turned into his wife's arms. Remus handed her the note as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck. He dropped a kiss on her neck and wiped his eyes.

Her voice not quite steady, Minerva reached down on the bench next to her and pulled out two wrapped packages. Pulling Ginny down on the bench next to him, Harry reached out for the packages. Minerva nodded to his unanswered question and he opened the smaller of the two packages.

He pulled back the paper to reveal the familiar stone basin that Harry had used with Albus during his private lessons the year before. There were also several racks of vials filled with smoky white fluid that Harry recognized as memories. They were all labeled in Dumbledore's distinctive loopy handwriting. Harry glanced at some of the labels, the memories of Tom Riddle were there as well as some Harry had not seen before. His heart leapt when he realized one was labeled James and Lily's wedding.

Setting the Pensive aside, Harry unwrapped the glittering silver sword with inlaid rubies that had belonged to Godric Gryffindor. He heard Ginny's sharp intake of breath when she saw the sword.

He squeezed her hand. "Are you okay, love?"

Ginny nodded. "I'm fine. It was just a bit of a shock seeing it."

"Shall we see if it works?" Harry asked her. Ginny nodded and Harry stood and summoned Slytherin's locket from the bottom of his wardrobe.

They all stood as the locket zoomed into the room and stopped in front of Harry. He looked over at Ginny. "I'm going to cancel the Containment Charm, love."

Ginny took a deep breath and said, "Okay, let's do this."

Harry felt the waves of anger and despair as soon as he dropped the Containment Charm. He felt Ginny stiffen next to him as the effects of the Horcrux made themselves felt. Harry could hear Tom Riddle's voice mocking him, telling him that Ginny didn't really want to be with him – she was stuck with him. Why would anyone want to be with a freak like him?

Harry shook his head to clear Riddle's voice away. He reached out with his magic to feel for Ginny. He could see terror etched on her face, he could only imagine what Riddle was tormenting her with.

Placing the locket on the table in front of him, he focused on the green gems on the front of the locket. He pictured them as a cold green snake and hissed in Parseltongue, "Open."

With a click, the locket swung open. Riddle's voice became louder insisting that no one would ever love him. Ginny was only grateful to him for saving her life, she didn't love him. Harry could see the glass windows of the locket gleaming with the red that characterized the risen Voldemort's eyes. He raised the sword and stabbed the locket.

With a hideous scream, the locket shattered. Harry held the sword loosely at his side and pulled Ginny into his arms. Another Horcrux was destroyed.


	29. Protector of Hogwarts

Hermione smiled as she headed into the library. It was later in the morning than she had planned to get started, but she had been out late the night before. Charlie had taken her to an Italian restaurant Harry had recommended.

As she settled down at the table, a noise at the door caused her to look up. Smiling Hermione greeted the younger witch, "Good morning, Ginny."

Ginny smiled knowingly as she joined Hermione at the table. "So, how did it go?"

Laughing Hermione said, "It was fun."

"It was fun? Hermione, come on details."

Giving in Hermione replied, "He took me to a nice restaurant. It was…he was such a gentleman. We talked. He is so easy to talk to, he told me about the Dragon Reserve and his plans for next year. We went for a walk afterwards…we just walked and held hands and it was…"

"Magical?" Ginny suggested with a giggle.

Hermione rolled her eyes but agreed with a laugh, "Magical sounds like a good description. It was perfect. When we got back he kissed me and said 'goodnight.'"

Ginny sighed, "That sounds nice. I'm glad that you two are having such a good time together."

"What about you and Harry? What did you do last night?" Hermione asked.

"Merlin, it was amazing. We went to the cinema. After hearing the two of you talking about films the other day I wanted to go, so Harry took me to go see 'Men in Black.' It was really amazing … we had popcorn and sodas…and fooled around a little in the theatre." Ginny finished with a cheeky grin.

"Ginny!" Hermione sounded scandalized, "You didn't…you know, at the theatre did you?"

Ginny was laughing so hard she almost fell off her chair. She finally managed to choke out, "Hermione you should see your face."

Hermione felt flustered as she watched her friend. "Ginny."

Calming down, Ginny reassured her. "No, Hermione we didn't have sex in the theatre. We just kissed a bit."

Her eyes lit up, "But we went to Kensington Gardens after and… I couldn't keep my hands off of him." A worried look crossed her face. "Is that bad?"

"That you had sex in a public garden?" Hermione asked. She started to scold Ginny, but seeing the look on Ginny's face, she didn't have the heart. "Weren't you going to talk to Fleur about that?"

Ginny blushed and nodded her head. "Yeah, I just haven't gotten around to it yet. Harry wanted to celebrate destroying the locket last night and then we decided to go out to the movies and … It's not just the sex. I mean…I love him so much. It's just that when he holds me in his arms…I could stay in his arms forever. It just feels like…I don't know… that I'm where I belong. And he's so good looking; his eyes are so…he has such an incredible body…" Ginny lay her head down on the table. "I need to go see her, don't I?"

"I think so," Hermione replied frankly. "What does Harry think?"

Lifting her head Ginny replied, "He's a seventeen year old boy, he's not complaining."

Hermione blushed as she thought about the implications of what Ginny was saying.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I keep making you uncomfortable," Ginny said. She put her hand on Hermione's arm.

"No, I'm sorry Ginny. I…I just don't know what to tell you." Hermione fiddled with her quill for a moment before she asked, "Did you ever…you know fool around with anyone else?"

"No. I mean…Luc wanted to, but… it just never felt right," Ginny said. "I don't just mean…I don't know if it was my bond with Harry, but even kissing Luc just didn't seem right. I thought I…I didn't."

Ginny took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts, "Luc always told me I was … frigid. He said that no one would want to be with me. Until Harry, I never really wanted to have sex. The first time he kissed me I knew something was different."

Hermione hugged her friend. "Luc was… he was an idiot. You and Harry are perfect together. Just go talk to Fleur."

* * *

Charlie popped his head into the library. As he had hoped, Hermione was already hard at work on her translation. Ginny was on the couch reading her Transfiguration book. Charlie smiled as he walked over to Hermione. He had enjoyed their date. He found Hermione very easy to talk to and very bright.

"Good morning," he said softly as he approached the table.

He sat down at the table and smiled at her as she looked up. "Good morning."

"How is your translation going so far?" he asked.

"I think I'm almost done. I want Remus to double check my work, but I think it's a letter from Slytherin to his heir," Hermione replied.

She leaned back in her chair. "What are you doing today?"

"I'm heading out to Hogwarts. I need to talk to Professor McGonagall and fill out some paperwork. I also want to talk to Hagrid before he leaves," Charlie answered.

A worried look crossed Hermione's face. "What will Hagrid do?"

"I don't know for sure. I heard something about a trip to France, but I don't know anything for sure," Charlie said.

To his surprise both Ginny and Hermione started giggling. Hermione calmed down enough to explain to Charlie about Hagrid and Madame Maxine.

"So are they still seeing each other?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know anything for certain, but I've seen Hagrid at Beauxbatons," Ginny replied.

Charlie shook his head. "I don't really want to think about that."

Joining the other two at the table Ginny turned to her brother. "Can I come to Hogwarts with you? I want to talk to Fleur and I know Harry would feel better if I didn't go by myself."

"Sure you can come with me, Dragonfly."

Making a face at the old nickname, Ginny kissed her brother on the cheek. "Thanks, I'll go tell Harry."

* * *

Ginny found her husband and Remus in the study. Harry had set up a large whiteboard and had written on the board.

_Horcruxes_

_Diary – destroyed – given to Lucius Malfoy_

_Gaunt's ring – destroyed – Gaunt's house_

_Hufflepuff's cup – destroyed - ?_

_Slytherin's locket – destroyed – Black House_

_Ravenclaw ?_

_Nagini ?_

"Hi, love," Ginny said from the doorway.

Harry turned and smiled when he saw his wife. "Hey, beautiful."

Smiling, Remus watched the young couple. "Hello, Ginny."

"Hi, Remus. What are you two doing?" Ginny asked as she came into the room.

She came to a stop in front of the board and Harry walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. "I just wanted to summarize what we know about the Horcruxes. Remus and I are going to review the memories that Dumbledore left us to see if we can get any clues about the last Horcrux. We don't know what it is or where it is."

Relaxing back into Harry's arms, Ginny looked at the board. "So you don't know where Professor Dumbledore found Hufflepuff's cup?"

Harry shook his head. "No. He never told me, he just told me that he had destroyed it. What are you doing today? Do you want to join us?"

Smiling at the way Harry naturally included her, Ginny shook her head."No thanks, love. I'm heading over to Hogwarts with Charlie."

After kissing Harry, Ginny said goodbye to Remus and headed down to the kitchen to meet Charlie.

* * *

Charlie side-along Apparated Ginny to the gates of Hogwarts. Ginny stumbled when they landed, her magic screaming as she reached out for Harry. Charlie started to make a comment about Ginny's landing when he saw her face. She was white and shaking.

"Ginny, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Ginny felt as if she was trying to breathe underwater, her breath was coming in short pants. She felt her stomach roll and start to revolt. She could hear her brother talking to her, but couldn't summon the energy to answer him.

Taking a big gulp of air, Ginny could finally feel Harry's magic. It felt so far away. Concentrating on the thread of Harry's magic, Ginny started feeling closer to normal. She looked up at her brother, he was standing over her concern all over his face. When had she ended up on the ground? She wasn't sure how it happened, but Ginny was sitting on the ground next to the gates.

Reaching up for Charlie's hand, Ginny pulled herself off the ground. "I'm okay. I just…when I got here I couldn't feel Harry all of a sudden and I kind of panicked."

"Can you feel him now?" Charlie asked keep on hand on her back.

"Yes, but he's so far away," Ginny explained.

"Well, he is in London and you are in Scotland. Have you been this far away from him since you've been married?" Charlie asked.

"Not voluntarily." Ginny responded. "The only time we've been apart is when he was captured."

"Do you want to go back?"

"No. I'm okay. I want to see Fleur," Ginny said.

Charlie was glad to see her color returning. "I already sent my Patronus to let Professor McGonagall know we are here. She felt it was safer to limit the use of the Floo between here and your house. That is why we Apparated to the gates."

Ginny nodded as she saw Bill headed towards the gate.

He opened the gates with a wave of his wand and greeted his siblings. Bill could tell something had happened, but Charlie shook his head slightly indicating that he would tell Bill later.

"Professor McGonagall was a little busy, so I offered to come and get you," Bill explained.

Together the siblings walked up to the castle. Charlie was sharing with his siblings his plans for Care of Magical Creatures for the next year.

"So, will you teach me about Unicorns?" Ginny teased her brother referring to their discussion at the Serpent's Tower.

Laughing Charlie agreed, "I would be happy to teach you about Unicorns.

As they reached the front entrance, Ginny turned to her brothers. "I'm going to see Fleur. Come get me when you're done?"

Charlie nodded as he and Bill continued on to the Great Hall where they were meeting Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick and Ginny hurried on to Bill and Fleur's quarters.

* * *

Remus pulled out Dumbledore's Pensive onto the desk. "What do you want to look at first?"

As Harry looked over the vials of neatly labeled memories, he felt a sudden pull. Feeling lightheaded, he sat down hard at the desk. With shaking hands, Harry ran his hair through his hair.

"Harry, are you okay?" Remus asked concern evident in his voice.

"Gin. She…she's so far away," Harry said with a shaking voice. "When she left…I felt a huge loss in…I don't know in my magic."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked even more alarmed by Harry's answer.

"Not like I don't have any magic…just a part of me disappeared. It took me a minute to find her. Normally I can feel her magic all around me. When we bonded I could see our magic intertwined, like a multi-colored cloud wrapping around us. Ginny's magic is so beautiful, it is so vibrant and sparkling. Right now all I can feel is a thin thread of her magic."

Remus was relieved to see the color coming back into Harry's face. "Will you be okay?"

Harry looked up into the concerned face of his godfather. "I'll be okay, Moony."

* * *

Bill and Charlie entered the Great Hall to see Professors Flitwick and McGonagall talking to an attractive dark haired witch in her mid twenties.

As the brothers entered, the younger witch turned and smiled at them.

"Nadia? Nadia Madison?" Bill exclaimed as they neared the head table.

"Bill?"

Charlie watched as the pretty young witch stood and hugged his brother. He shook his head, Bill somehow knew all of the pretty witches.

"Charlie," Bill said, "I'd like you to meet Nadia Madison, she was a Ravenclaw prefect when I was Head Boy. She was a year behind me. Nadia, this is my brother, Charlie."

Nadia shook Charlie's hand. "You were a Quidditch player, weren't you?"

Laughing Charlie nodded. "Yeah. Bill was the one with the good grades, I played Quidditch."

"Professor Flitwick tells me that you will be the Care of the Magical Creatures Professor," Nadia said as they joined Filius at the table.

"That is the plan." Charlie laughed. "Me teaching Care of Magical Creatures and Bill teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Filius beamed at them. "It is always nice to get young Professors. This will be the first time in a long time we've had three Professors under the age of thirty."

Handing Charlie a sheaf of parchment Filius said, "This should get you started."

Bill laughed as Charlie grumbled good naturedly. "I had to do it too, little brother."

"I just finished," Nadia said, "It's not that bad."

"So will you be teaching Charms?" Bill asked.

"Yes. I was rather glad to get Professor Flitwick's owl. I've been working in the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad since I graduated from Hogwarts, but recently the Ministry has changed. I have several friends who are scared after the Minister's announcement the other day. They have been going from Department to Department firing all of the Muggle-borns outright. They haven't started on the 'half-bloods' yet, but I think that is only because they are afraid they wouldn't have enough people to run the Ministry." Nadia looked troubled as she finished her explanation.

"My brother, Percy, said basically the same thing," Bill said. "I can't believe that the Wizarding world has come to this. What difference does blood make?"

"My mother was almost killed by Death Eaters during the first war for her friendship with a Muggle family that lived near us," Nadia said. "She always taught us that blood wasn't important."

"The Weasleys are some of the biggest blood traitors around," Bill told her proudly. "My dad is fascinated by Muggles."

Nadia nodded approvingly. "So what have you been doing since you left Hogwarts?"

As Charlie completed his paperwork, Bill told Nadia about his career since Hogwarts.

* * *

Fleur greeted her young sister-in-law with a smile and a hug. "Ginny. I'm so glad you came to visit."

As the two settled at the table in the small kitchenette, Fleur Summoned a tea set and poured tea for her guest.

They chatted amiably for a few moments before Fleur said, "What is bothering you, Ginny?"

Blushing Ginny told Fleur about the past few days. Fleur listened intently and then asked, "So when you say all the time, you mean…what exactly?"

Ginny was starting to fear her face would stay this shade of flaming red. "Well I would say that over the past couple days we've…made love at least seven or eight times a day."

Fleur arched her eyebrow as she looked at her young sister-in-law, "Really?"

"Well, it's not just the…sex. It's the feeling of closeness and wanting to be with him all the time. Since we got married we've had a great…love life, but since the other night it has just gotten out of control. Is this normal for newlyweds?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"That does seem…a bit excessive. I think maybe this is the result of your bond. Is there any way you could find out more about the soul bond?"

Ginny sighed, "Remus and Tonks both said there was very little information about soul bonds. I don't even know where to start looking."

Laughing Fleur pointed out, "There is a huge library here, maybe there is some information about soul bonds here."

* * *

Harry sorted through the memories that had been left to him by Dumbledore. There were more than he originally thought. Smiling he separated out the personal memories Dumbledore had left him. In addition to his parents' wedding, he had memories from a head meeting with his parents and Dumbledore, a Quidditch game in his father's seventh year, and Harry's first Christmas.

"May I watch these with you?" Remus asked quietly. "I'd like to add a few memories of my own if I may."

"That would be brilliant, Remus. You and Ginny and I can watch them together," Harry replied.

Running his hands over the vials Harry pointed out the memories of Riddle that Dumbledore had shared with him. "I thought we could watch them together so we are both starting at the same place."

Together Remus and Harry watched Bob Ogden's memory of his confrontation with Gaunts, Dumbledore's first meeting with the young Tom Riddle as well as his recollections of Tom Riddle as a student at Hogwarts, the memories of Riddle viewing Hepzibah's treasures, and Dumbledore's memories of the adult Voldemort asking for a job.

It took several hours to go through the memories. Remus noted that Harry seemed to become more agitated as they watched each memory.

"Cub, are you okay?" Remus asked. "Is it too much to watch these again?"

"No, it's not that. I…it's just that Ginny is so far away. It's just making me a little crazy. Don't worry about it," Harry responded with a wry smile.

Sensing Harry didn't want to discuss the matter, Remus returned to their discussion. "So Dumbledore was tracing Riddle's movements from the time he started at Hogwarts. He felt that items belonging to the founders held particular interest for Riddle."

Harry nodded, "Riddle seems to have been fascinated by the founders. He found out that he was the heir of Slytherin sometime before he turned sixteen. That's when he made the diary into a Horcrux."

"Albus seemed fairly certain that the sword is the only relic of Gryffindor left. So it must be a relic of Ravenclaw that he used," Remus said.

"That's what I think, but I can't find any mention of a missing relic of Ravenclaw's. I've been reading up on her, but I can't find anything. I want to talk to Professor Flitwick before he leaves. He's been head of Ravenclaw for many years, he might know of something," Harry replied.

"That makes sense," Remus said. "Do you want to look at more memories right now or do you need a break?"

Glancing at his watch Harry realized with some surprise it was much later than he had thought. "Why don't we get something to eat?"

Pushing one of the vials closer to Remus he said, "You and Bill might want to take a look at this one. I don't."

With that Harry turned abruptly and left the room. Surprised, Remus looked down at the vial. It was labeled: _Chamber of Secrets – Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley._

Remus caught up with Harry in the kitchen. "Harry, why don't we go to Hogwarts for lunch? That way you will be able to see your wife and talk to Filius."

Harry reached out and touched Remus on the arm. "Thanks, Remus. For…doing this with me…and for everything."

Reaching out he gave his godson a one armed hug. "That's what I'm here for."

* * *

By mid afternoon, Fleur and Ginny were firmly ensconced in the library. Ginny was amused to notice that Fleur could be as organized as Hermione when she put her mind to it. Fleur had drawn up a list of likely sections in which to look for books on soul bonds. So far, they had not had much luck.

Ginny closed the heavy tome of marriage that she'd been looking through. "Fleur, where to next?"

Looking up from the book she was perusing, Fleur pointed to a section of books on marriage and family. As Ginny walked through the stacks, she found a slim golden volume that looked quite old. As she pulled it from the shelves, Ginny could feel a spark of warmth from the volume as though she was meant to find the book.

The golden book was quite old and the dragon hide cover looked as though it had been hand sown. The title of the book was simply _Soul Bonds_. Ginny took her find back to the table. Fleur looked up at Ginny's approach. Seeing the book in Ginny's hand she made a face, "Why did you pick up that book? Do you really want to know about Goblin mating rites?"

Ginny glanced down at the volume in her hand. "What are you talking about? It is a book on soul bonds."

Taking a closer look, Fleur laughed. "I think it may have some type of Confundus or Repelling Charm so that those who are not soul bonded will not pick up the book."

Realization dawned on Ginny. "Maybe that is why Remus and Tonks had such a hard time finding books on soul bonds."

Sitting at the table, Ginny gingerly opened the ancient book. She laughed when she saw the last time it had been checked out of the library was 1796. The author's name had faded so all Ginny could make out was Aracelli. She settled in to read the book.

* * *

Harry and Remus Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts, as they arrived Harry stumbled slightly. Remus grabbed his arm and was gratified to see a smile on Harry's face.

"It's all back, Remus," Harry said, relief evident in his voice. "I can feel Ginny again."

Remus started to send a Patronus asking someone to let them in when Harry put his hand on the gate. A warm red glow enveloped his hand and Harry closed his eyes in concentration. After a moment Harry smiled and the gate opened with a slight pop.

"How did you do that?" Remus asked in astonishment.

"I don't know. I just asked the gate to let us in. It felt kind of like the sorting hat, it read my intentions and let me in," Harry replied with a shrug.

"Come on, old man. Let's go." Harry took off towards the castle leaving his stunned godfather behind.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Remus shook off his stupor and torn off after his godson. Remus almost caught up with him as they reached the castle and the two of them burst in the castle laughing.

The group in the Great Hall turned towards the noise made by Remus and Harry. They reached the door of the Great Hall in time to see Remus tackle his godson. Harry was laughing so hard by that point he couldn't even say anything.

Bill and Charlie smothered a laugh as they watched their brother-in-law tussle with his godfather. It wasn't often they actually saw him acting his age. Professor McGonagall pulled herself up to her full height.

"Can I help you gentleman?" she asked frostily.

Harry who had by this time pinned Remus against the stone floor replied, "No, I think I've got this. Remus might need some help though."

With that Bill and Charlie burst out laughing. Bill reached out and pulled Harry to his feet and Charlie did the same for Remus. Professor McGonagall shook her head, but Harry caught sight a slight smile on her face before she turned away.

"Professor, you'll never guess what happened," Harry said excitedly.

She turned back to face him. "So tell me."

"The gate was locked when we got here, so I put my hand on the gate and asked it to open – and it did!" Harry exclaimed.

Minerva's eyes widened. "What?"

She looked to Remus for confirmation. Remus nodded. "He just touched the gate and there was a red glow around his hands. The gate just popped open for him."

"I've never heard of such a thing. I will have a word with the other headmasters to see if they know how that is possible," Minerva responded.

Remus caught sight of Nadia. Bill noticed what had grabbed his attention and introduced them. "Nadia, this is Remus Lupin and my brother-in-law, Harry. This is Nadia Madison, she will be the Charms teacher this year. She was a year behind me at school."

Nadia shook Remus's hand and when she reached out for Harry's hand she suddenly recognized him. Her eyes flicked up to his scar that was currently quite visible thanks to his tussle with Remus.

"Harry Potter," Nadia whispered.

Harry nodded uncomfortably. Nadia laughed, "I'm sorry I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I helped with your Aunt a few years ago."

Seeing Harry's confusion she explained, "I'm with the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. When you blew up your Aunt, I was assigned to help deflate her."

Blushing Harry laughed, "I guess I owe you a big thanks. Was she really angry?"

"She was more scared. Your Uncle was very angry. I'm glad I didn't have to deal with him. Our squad leader was the one who had to deal with him," Nadia replied.

"Did you just finish at Hogwarts?" Nadia asked Harry.

He shook his head. "No, I'm going into my last year this year."

"If things go well, Mr Potter will be our Head Boy this year." Minerva put in.

"Congratulations. Wait, what do you mean if things go well?" Nadia asked.

Minerva looked around before answering. "We don't know if those currently in power are going to want Mr Potter around."

Harry turned suddenly with a smile on his face, without a word to the others he drifted out of the Great Hall and towards the main staircase.

Bill laughed and seeing the look of confusion on Nadia's face he explained, "My sister must be on her way down."

Harry had just reached the bottom of the stairs when he saw Ginny running down the steps. She threw herself into his arms. Harry closed his arms around her and buried his face in her neck.

They stayed like that for a moment before Harry pulled back. "I really missed you. I wasn't expecting such a…reaction to you being gone."

Ginny leaned up and kissed him. "I know. I almost passed out when we arrived. It scared me, I couldn't feel you at first. I think I scared Charlie."

Smiling Harry responded, "I know I scared Remus."

He leaned down and kissed her thoroughly. A tinkle of laughter broke them apart. Harry looked up to see Fleur heading down the stairs.

Keeping his arms around his wife, Harry greeted Fleur. He felt a little uneasy at the assessing look Fleur was giving him. What exactly had she and Ginny been talking about?

Before he could think of anything to say, Bill called to them from the Great Hall. The three of them entered and were introduced to Nadia.

Nadia shook hands with both women. She was not surprised at how beautiful Bill's wife was. He had been one of the best looking boys while he was at Hogwarts and had always attracted beautiful women. Even with the scars on his face, Bill was still one of the best looking men she'd ever seen. Honestly, she was a little disappointed to hear that he had a wife. Ginny Potter was a big surprise. Nadia honestly didn't know what she expected of Harry Potter's wife, but she didn't expect her to be so young and so normal.

"Professor McGonagall." Ginny approached her Head of House.

"Yes, Mrs Potter." Minerva turned to face the young witch.

"I was hoping to take my OWLs during this coming week. Maybe after Professor Dumbledore's funeral. I don't really want to wait until the end of the month, I'd rather just get it over with," Ginny explained.

A slight smile hovered around Minerva's face. "Certainly, Mrs Potter. I will talk to Professor Marchbanks and we will get your exams arranged."

While the others were making conversation, Harry approached Professor Flitwick. "Sir, I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time."

"Certainly, Harry. What can I do for you?" Filius asked as he guided Harry over to a quiet corner.

"I don't know how much you know about what is going on, but I have been looking for different…relics from the founders. Are there any known relics from Rowena Ravenclaw?" Harry asked.

Filius gazed thoughtfully at Harry. "Does this have something to do with Voldemort?"

Nodding Harry said, "It does, but I don't want to say more at the moment."

"Well, she was known for her golden quill and her Diadem. The quill is said to have been an eagle feather cast in bronze that she used when she designed the changing floor plan of Hogwarts. Her diadem is engraved with the words 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure' and is fabled to impart wisdom on whomever wears it. Neither relic has been seen in centuries," Filius explained.

"The Grey Lady may have more information. She is the ghost of the house of Ravenclaw. I do not know exactly how old she is, but rumor has it she knew the founders. The Grey Lady is not the friendliest ghost in the world. She may not talk to you, but she might," Filius added.

"Thank you, Professor."

* * *

That evening, everyone gathered at Grimmauld Place for dinner. Bill and Fleur joined the other three couples for a relaxing supper. Harry had set up a grill out in the little courtyard outside of the kitchen. He grilled up steaks and potatoes while Ginny made a large salad.

Over dinner conversation turned towards the memories Harry and Remus had visited that day.

"So how did the locket end up here at Grimmauld Place?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. It doesn't seem like Voldemort to trust his Horcruxes to just anybody, but we know he gave his diary to Lucius Malfoy. We need to look at the memory of him recovering the cup and find out where that was hidden. That might give us some clues where to look for the artifact from Ravenclaw. Gin and I are going to talk to the Grey Lady tomorrow."

After dinner, Hermione showed her translation to Remus. He looked over the parchment and after a few moments he nodded, "That looks correct, Hermione."

"So are you going to tell us what it says?" Harry asked.

"Give me a minute," Hermione replied.

Picking up her notes she said, "As I suspected, it is a letter from Slytherin to his heir. I'm not going to read it word for word. He goes on about the other founders and how they are destroying his school by letting in those 'not worthy' to practice Magic. He mentions the surprise he left in the Chamber of Secrets, but he doesn't say what it is. He says the last tablet is hidden within the Sarsen Stone Circle."

"Stonehenge?" Harry breathed.

Remus nodded, "As with so many historical sites in Great Britain, there is the Muggle site and the Magical site. Stonehenge is one of the sites that really blends the two together."

"I've read that the Muggle repelling spells that were originally placed on Stonehenge failed rather quickly," Bill put in. "No one has ever been able to keep Muggles out of the site, so almost eight hundred years ago, they gave up trying. Now the entrance to the Magical section of the site is hidden in the Sarsen Stone Circle. It takes a full team of Wizards to monitor the site and keep the Muggles out of the Magical portion."

"So what do you want to do?" Remus asked Harry.

"Bill, could you and Ron go and check out Stonehenge? Minister Thicknesse said something about only Purebloods being able to access historical sites. I doubt he's been able to implement that yet, but I'd rather not take the chance. If you wouldn't mind scouting out the area and if the tablet is there I can come and retrieve it."

Bill nodded, "I'll go see Ron in the morning." Bill hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Remus offered to show me that memory earlier. I was thinking that I'm not the only one that needs to see that. With your permission, I'd like my whole family to see what happened in that Chamber. It has shaped and shadowed our lives for so long, yet none of us know what really happened. Can I show my parents and brothers?"

Glancing down at Ginny who had gone rigid at the mention of the Chamber Harry said softly, "It's up to you love. What do you think?"

Tears welling up in her eyes, Ginny looked at her oldest brother. "It's pretty awful. I…I don't want you to…Tom said that you would all hate me if you knew the truth of what happened."

With one stride, Bill was across the room. "Ginny. We all love you and nothing that we see will change that. Didn't you say that you and Harry looked at your memories together?"

Ginny nodded and Bill continued, "Doesn't he still love you just as much now as he did before?"

Placing a kiss on top of her head Harry answered, "Yes, I do."

Ginny studied her brother's face carefully for a moment before she answered, "Okay. But can you watch it over at Aunt Muriel's? I don't want to be around when you watch that memory."

Pulling his sister into a hug Bill nodded, "Yes, we can take it over in the morning."

* * *

The chill of the stone in the chamber was shockingly cold against her hand. Looking around in surprise, Ginny tried to remember how she'd gotten here. The flickering torches seemed to cast more shadows than provide light. Taking a few halting steps into the center of the chamber, she turned towards a noise she heard from the shadows. What type of creatures might be down here? Where was here? Ginny felt a sense of relief when she saw her friend, Tom step out of the shadows.

Ginny sat in the shadows and watched her foolish eleven year old self try to argue with Tom Riddle. A hand on her shoulder made her jump, she didn't want to turn to see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Ginny, Ginny love." Harry ran his hand down her arm. "Baby, look at me."

Responding to the pleading in his voice, Ginny turned to look at her husband. She could hardly see him through the tears in her eyes. Harry reached out and pulled her into his arms. "Baby, it will be okay."

"What if they hate me?" Ginny whispered. "I know for some reason you don't, but…my mum and dad…My mum already thinks I'm…foolish. What will happen when she sees how incredibly idiotic I really was? I trusted him…I poured my heart out to him…in some ways I kind of…had a crush on him. How could I do that?"

Harry tightened his arms around her. "You were a scared and lonely little girl who was taken advantage of by a charming and evil older wizard. Love, you have nothing to worry about. Your parents love you, they won't hate you. Did Bill and the twins hate you?"

Ginny shook her head slightly and Harry continued, "No, they didn't. It wasn't your fault."

Harry winced as the Harry in her nightmare, told Ginny she wasn't worth saving and left her to the Basilisk. Turning her away from the dream, Harry said, "Ginny, I love you. I will never regret going into the Chamber and I will battle as many Basilisks and evil wizards as it takes to keep you safe."

Ginny collapsed into his arms and slowly the chamber dissolved around them and Ginny woke in her own bed. She cuddled closer to her husband as he woke as well. "Gin, if you don't want them to see the memory, they won't. I don't want you upset by this."

Taking a deep breath as she wrapped her arms around his chest. "No, I need them to see what happened. I…I just get scared every once in a while."

"Scared?" Harry asked softly as he ran his hands through her hair.

Ginny looked up into his brilliant green eyes. "I'm just scared of what my parents will think of me. They don't know…they just know the basics of what happened. Seeing me…"

"Baby, you have to remember that Dumbledore had that memory because of the diary. I think it's only from when I entered the Chamber." Harry gazed down at his troubled wife, "Do you want me to look at it first?"

Ginny buried her face in his chest as she considered his question, she looked back up at him. "No. I just hate thinking about it, let them see what happened."

"Okay, love. Whatever you want do to," Harry said as he pulled her close.

* * *

It was late morning before Harry Side-Apparated Ginny to the gates of Hogwarts. Turning to his wife with a smile he said, "Let's see if yesterday was a fluke."

Harry reached out and touched the gate, communicating his desire to enter the grounds. Ginny gasped as a slight red glow enveloped his hands before the gates opened.

Harry laughed at the look on Ginny's face. "Is that brilliant?"

"Does the gate talk to you?" she asked.

Reaching for her hand he considered the question. "Yes, kind of like the sorting hat. It just sort of…asks your intentions. I don't know why it works for me, but it's kind of cool."

She laughed at the enthusiasm in his voice. "It is cool."

As they entered the castle, the young couple started looking for a ghost. "I don't really remember what the Grey Lady looks like," Ginny commented.

"She's very quiet, so it is easy to overlook her," Harry commented. "She's tall with long dark hair…she's young, but she's old if you know what I mean."

"No," Ginny said with amusement as she looked at her husband.

Raking his hand through his hair, he considered how to describe the ghost. "I mean that she wasn't old when she died, but she died a long time ago. I mean judging from her clothes, it seems that she lived a long time ago."

"Mr Potter!"

Harry turned to see Professor McGonagall approaching. "Yes, ma'am."

"I presume you asked the gate to let you in again?" The older witch asked.

Eyes sparkling he said, "Yes. I just asked it and it opened up for me."

Rolling her eyes at her husband Ginny asked, "Do you know why the gate lets him in, Professor?"

"Yes, I spoke to some of the former Headmasters and Headmistresses yesterday. Apparently, the school will from time to time appoint someone as a protector of the school. The protector is able to enter the school as long as their intentions are pure and within the school's best interests." She responded.

"Really? So what is a protector of the school?" Harry asked.

"A protector of the school is a witch or wizard who has shown great devotion to the school and it's students. It is an honor in response to help given to the school and/or the Headmaster." Professor McGonagall peered over her glasses at Harry. "I don't know if I should tell you this, but you will be able to enter the common rooms and offices without a password. All you need to do is place your hand on the door or portrait and communicate your need."

"Cool!" Harry exclaimed before he caught sight of Professor McGonagall's face. "Oh, come on Professor, you have to admit that is cool."

Shaking her head Professor McGonagall gave Harry a rare smile. "It is quite an honor. Now, I believe you are here to talk to the Grey Lady, is that correct?"

"Yes, do you know where we can find her?" Harry asked.

"No, but I've seen her near Professor Flitwick's classroom," She responded.

"Thanks, Professor!" Harry said as he and Ginny headed off in search of the Grey Lady.

Catching sight of the pearly white glow that indicated a ghost, Harry led Ginny down the corridor that lead to the Charms classroom.

"Pardon me," Harry called down the hall. The ghost stopped moving and as the young couple drew near, Harry recognized the Hufflepuff ghost, the Fat Friar.

The portly ghost greeted them as they drew near. "Mr Potter and …"

Harry smiled proudly as he looked at Ginny. "This is my wife, Ginny."

"Oh, I recognize you now, welcome back to Hogwarts," The Friar said genially.

Ginny smiled, "Thank you. We wanted to talk to the Grey Lady, do you know where we might find her?"

"I believe I saw her up in the owlery," The Friar responded. "She has always been fond of owls."

The owlery was devoid of ghosts, but Ginny caught sight of the elusive Grey Lady near the Transfiguration classroom.

This time it was Ginny that called out to the ghost to halt her progress. She stayed hovering near the wall waiting for Harry and Ginny to catch up to her.

"You are the Grey Lady, the Ravenclaw ghost, right?" Harry asked.

The ghost nodded slightly.

"I am Harry Potter and this is my wife Ginny." Harry felt introducing them would be a good way to start, but the silent ghost just looked at him.

Feeling a little wrong footed Harry looked to Ginny for guidance. Responding to his unspoken plea Ginny said, "We wanted to ask you about Rowena Ravenclaw."

"If you are here to ask about the diadem, don't bother. I can't help you." The ghost finally spoke in a firm but quiet tone.

"We are not looking for the diadem for our own gain," Harry said. "We think that Voldemort may have used it for his own purposes. You do know who Voldemort is, don't you?"

Harry was starting to get exasperated with the ghost when she addressed Ginny. "I saw you a few weeks ago. You had a fight with your mother."

Surprised Ginny said, "Yes. She sometimes forgets that I am not a little girl anymore."

The Grey Lady nodded, "My mother and I fought at times as well."

She eyed Ginny for a moment before continuing, "I took her diadem. I was…I don't know angry… jealous. I took the diadem and fled the country."

"You are Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter?" Harry asked astonished.

"My name is Helena Ravenclaw. My mother and I…we fought and I took the diadem. When she became ill, she asked my former fiancé to find me and bring me back. He found me and we argued." Helena lifted her cloak to show a bloody gash in her abdomen. "He was overcome with remorse and killed himself with the same knife he used to kill me."

Putting the pieces together Harry whispered, "The Bloody Baron."

Helena nodded. Eyeing her shrewdly Harry said, "We aren't the first people you've told this story to are we?"

Looking only at Ginny now the ghost said in an almost pleading voice, "He was so charming. He said he knew how it felt. He was so polite and…you know what I mean, I know you do."

"Tom Riddle," Ginny said understanding flooding her face. "He's the one you told, isn't he?"

Looking quite ashamed Helena said, "Yes. I told him about the diadem and where I had hidden it."

"Where?" Ginny asked.

"In Albania, I was staying in the Citadel of Rozafat near the town of Shkodra." The Grey Lady started floating away. "I hope this helps. I am sorry."

After watching the ghost float away, Ginny turned to her husband. "So do you think Tom found the diadem and turned it into a Horcrux?"

Harry nodded, "He must have found out that she was Ravenclaw's daughter and charmed her to find an artifact to use."

"So the question is, did he leave it there or bring it back here?" Ginny said thoughtfully.

Turning to walk back to the entrance, Harry said, "Either way, I think it is worth a trip to Albania."


	30. Viewing the Chamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny's family finally sees what she went through in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry and Ginny make arrangements to visit Albania.

Andromeda sighed as she left the Spell Damage Unit. With the attack on Diagon Alley, several of her patients were still in St. Mungo's and she had been stopping by each day to check on them. Her mind was wandering to what she wanted to fix for dinner when she saw her.

Narcissa was as beautiful as always, she really did have that glow that most people associate with pregnancy. She was by herself, walking towards the stairs when she saw Andromeda. Something flashed in her eyes before she turned away.

"Cissy!"

Andromeda was not going to let her escape without talking to her. Narcissa, ever aware of the perceptions of others, must have decided that Andromeda would make a scene so it would be easier to talk to her.

"Andromeda," Narcissa greeted her sister coolly.

Surprised at how composed Narcissa was Andromeda faltered slightly. "Cissy, you look good. I hear congratulations are in order."

A faint look of pride stole across her face. "Thank you. I am doing well."

"When are you due?" Andromeda asked, putting off what she really wanted to say even if for a moment.

"March. I am nine weeks right now." Narcissa replied with a smile that reminded Andromeda of her youth.

Her voice shaking slightly, Andromeda said, "I'm sorry about Bella, Cissy. I…I know we've never seen eye to eye but…"

Andromeda trailed off as she saw the confusion in her sister's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked suspiciously. "Bella is fine. Rodolphus said she was just injured…recently."

Narcissa seemed to realize admitting to knowledge of Death Eater activity was not a good idea even in the current climate.

"What? Is that what he told you?" Andromeda was astonished.

"What do you mean?" Narcissa was beginning to look agitated.

"Cissy, Bella is dead. She was killed at Diagon Alley," Andromeda said as gently as she could. Narcissa seemed to sway on her feet as the color fled her face, Andromeda reached out a steadying hand.

"No, Bella can't be dead." With her wide blue eyes, for a moment Narcissa looked like the young child Andromeda remembered from childhood. Helping her sister over to a bench near the top of the stairwell, Andromeda cast a privacy spell as she sat down.

Tears were starting to form in Narcissa's eyes and Andromeda could see her thinking. "Rodolphus said she was injured in the fight and that's why she hadn't come around. Lucius…he was getting upset that she hadn't come to…any meetings."

"Cissy, are you telling me no one knows that Bella is dead?" Andromeda asked.

"The Dark Lord certainly doesn't know…she was always his favorite," Narcissa said vacantly. Andromeda was certain Narcissa didn't realize she was still talking out loud. Her mind was reeling, how had they covered up Bella's death? Did Voldemort really not yet know that his most loyal servant was dead?

Standing abruptly Narcissa said, "I need to go home. Lucius needs to know."

* * *

Bill greeted his parents and his siblings as he and Fleur entered his Aunt Muriel's large country kitchen. Thankfully his mother had arranged for Muriel to visit one of her friends this morning, Bill didn't think that Ginny would appreciate Muriel visiting her memory. Everyone was gathered around the big butcher block table and Bill could see the remnants of one of his mother's huge breakfasts on the table. Remus, Charlie and Hermione had brought the pensive and the memory with them from Grimmauld Place. The twins had arrived a few minutes before Bill and Fleur and were busy polishing off the plate of eggs and bacon their mother had pressed on them.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?" Molly asked Bill and Fleur starting to rise as they entered.

"No thanks, Mum. We ate at Hogwarts." Bill replied as he kissed her on the cheek and settled at the table next to Fleur.

Turning to Charlie, Bill asked, "Did you see them this morning?"

Charlie shook his head. "I know they were planning on going to see the Grey Lady this morning. Harry told me last night not to expect to see them until this afternoon."

Arthur cleared his throat capturing everyone's attention. "Son, what is going on? You called a family meeting, but we seem to be missing some members."

"Harry and Ginny won't be here for this meeting," Bill began. "I think that Remus should explain."

Standing, Remus looked around at the assembled Weasleys; he really hoped that none of them would blame Ginny after seeing the memory. He knew Harry would not respond well to that. "Minerva brought a letter from Albus over to Harry yesterday. Albus left Harry his pensive along with several memories. Some of them were personal memories and some of them were memories that Albus shared with Harry in hope of helping him with the Horcrux hunt."

Reaching into the pocket of his robe Remus pulled out a small vial. "This is the memory of what happened in the Chamber of Secrets. I'm not sure if it is Harry's memory or Ginny's memory, but they did not want to watch it. Harry suggested I watch it and I thought of Bill and …well now we have everyone gathered here."

Remus watched as Molly paled and Arthur stiffened at the mention of the Chamber. He nodded to Bill who added, "The events of the Chamber of Secrets have affected this family since it happened. I think it is important that we see for ourselves what actually happened."

Bill watched as his parents exchanged a look. He couldn't tell what passed between them, but his father turned and said, "I agree. I think we need to know what really happened."

Turning to Ron, Arthur said, "Will you tell us what led up to you actually going to the Chamber of Secrets? I know we've all heard parts of the story, but it might help to hear it again."

Nodding, Ron stood, "Looking back, it is easy to see now that Ginny was struggling that year. I think we all realized it on some level, but we just didn't put enough importance on it. Once the attacks started and the Chamber was open, Harry, Hermione and I were busy trying to figure out who was behind the attacks. After Hermione was petrified, we stepped up our efforts at finding out what happened. Harry and I even went into the Forbidden Forest and talked to Hagrid's huge pet Acromantula to confirm that Hagrid wasn't behind the Chamber being opened fifty years earlier. We figured that Myrtle must have been the girl who was killed the first time the Chamber was opened."

Gesturing to Hermione, Ron added, "Even petrified, Hermione was able to help us. She figured out that the monster in the Chamber was a Basilisk and that it must be using the pipes to get around and we were going to tell Professor McGonagall when we heard that Ginny had been taken into the Chamber."

Ron took a deep breath as he recalled those painful hours when they didn't know if Ginny was dead or alive. "I don't remember exactly how we ended up back in the common room. I just kept thinking that it must be a mistake, no way that Ginny could be dead. Harry and I sat with Fred and George for a while before we decided to go to Professor Lockhart and tell him what we knew. We foolishly thought he was going to help and would need that information. When we got to his office, he was preparing to flee. He hadn't done everything from his books, he persuaded people to tell him their stories and he Obliviated them. When we got to Myrtle's bathroom, she pointed to the spot near the sinks where she remembered seeing yellow eyes just before she died."

Hermione shivered as she recalled those same yellow eyes reflected back at her through Penelope's compact mirror.

"Harry found the opening to the Chamber and we traveled down into the tunnels beneath the school. Lockhart…he grabbed my wand and tried to Obliviate us. Because of my damaged wand, it backfired and ended up causing the tunnel to collapse and completely Obliviated Lockhart."

Ron turned as Remus made a sound. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I had wondered how Lockhart had ended up Obliviated, but hadn't been able to find anything out. But now the mystery is solved. Please continue."

Laughing, Ron finished, "That's really all I know. Harry was trapped on the other side of the wall and he went on alone."

As Ron sat down, Remus pulled out the engraved stone pensive. "I don't know if you have any experience with pensive memories, so I want to go over a few things. The memory will play out as the person remembered it. We won't be able to interact with anyone in the memory, but we will be able to interact with each other."

Remus stood and gestured for everyone to do the same. He poured the memory into the pensive. "Just lean toward the memory and let yourself fall. Don't worry you'll land on your feet. Even though there are a lot of us, I think it is best that we all go together. Bill had placed some additional protective wards around the house and a Perimeter charm so we will know if anyone approaches while we are in the pensive."

* * *

Harry looked over at his wife as they left the castle. He knew she was thinking about the meeting that was taking place at Aunt Muriel's and he wished he could ease her concerns. He was sure that most of them weren't going to blame her, but he wasn't sure about Molly.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade for lunch?" Harry asked.

Shaking her head Ginny said, "No, let's go to London. We can look into travel to Albania while we are there."

* * *

Molly watched in horror as her only daughter's diary betrayed not only her confidences but tried to suck the life out of her. Tears poured down Molly's cheeks while Tom mocked and taunted her daughter. Molly had been so focused on the summer after the Chamber of Secrets, she had more or less forgotten how it had all started. Harry looked impossibly small and young as he rushed in to defend her daughter.

Everyone jumped as the huge green Basilisk slid out onto the floor of the chamber.

Charlie broke the silence in which they had been watching the memory with a loud. "Bloody hell, that thing is huge!"

His brothers murmured in agreement as they watched Harry battle the Basilisk. Remus felt tears welling up in his eyes as he watched Harry pull the Basilisk fang from his arm. Even though he knew Harry survived, the thought that Harry may have died before they'd met again was devastating. He couldn't imagine a life without his young godson. It was a silent group that exited the memory a short time later.

Molly landed in her aunt's kitchen with her stomach roiling. The fear and horror her daughter and son-in-law had lived through was…she couldn't even think of a word to describe that experience. Barely looking around at her family, Molly pushed her way outside drawing in deep breaths of fresh air. While the memory did not include smell, Molly imagined the Chamber had a fetid, musty odor. The memory of her small daughter laying face down on the cold, stone floor of the Chamber caused Molly to lose the battle with her stomach.

Arthur found her being spectacularly sick in the bushes of the garden. He silently conjured a glass of water and handed it to her as he vanished the mess she had made. Together they sank down on the wooden swing that faced the ornate formal gardens. Arthur waited silently to hear what Molly had say.

"What have we done?" she said in a whisper. "My poor baby, she had to face such evil at such a young age. She is only 1sixteen years old. I keep thinking that she is too young for everything, she is too young to be involved in this war, she is too young to be making decisions about what she wants to do with her life, and of course she is too young to be married. But she isn't is she?"

Arthur shook his head, but didn't say anything sensing that his wife was not yet done. "I owe both her and Harry a big apology. I didn't take her feelings for him seriously. If my parents had done that to me at her age…I would probably still be angry at them. He truly is her protector and her knight in shining armor."

* * *

Fred looked around at his brothers as they exited the pensive. "That was…incredible. When Harry told us what happened, he left out a few details."

With a wry smile Hermione said, "That's Harry for you. He can make his most heroic deeds sound ordinary and boring."

As they sat down around the table, Bill started preparing tea. Remus and Hermione particularly were still a little pale.

Fleur smiled as she helped her husband hand out cups of tea. "Harry does seem to downplay his actions."

After she sat down next to Bill she said, "Did you notice how even then, Harry was so focused on Ginny?"

"I didn't notice that at the time," Hermione said. "When I think back, he did seem…I don't know…very… aware of her."

Ron turned to her. "He did?"

"He did."

Everyone turned to look at George. "What? I notice things. He would watch her sometimes in the common room. I didn't really think much of it at the time, but he would watch her."

"Ginny told me that he said he was fascinated with her from the time he met her," Fleur said.

"Really?" Ron said. "I didn't realize I was that out of it. I never noticed."

"I don't think it was you," Hermione said. "I don't think he really understood his own fascination with her and Ginny wouldn't stay in the room with him for very long."

Charlie glanced out the window. "Do you think Mum will be okay?"

"I hope so," Bill said. "We've had enough strife and discord in our family. I was really hoping that seeing this would help. You could see even at that young age how much he loves her."

* * *

Harry and Ginny were laughing as they slid into the booth at the pub in Kensington.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Ginny asked laughing.

"I know. I think we really confused her," Harry replied as he spread the brochures that he had been given at the travel agency out on the table.

"I can't believe she really asked how old we are." Ginny giggled at the memory. "She kept looking at my rings and then at you. I think she couldn't figure out if we were planning our honeymoon or running away from home."

"Can I get you something to drink?"

The young couple looked up as a young blond waitress approached.

"I'd like a burger and a coke," Ginny said confidently. She had gotten a lot better at ordering from Muggle menus.

Harry smiled, "I'd like the beef and mushroom pie and a beer."

Nodding the waitress replied, "It will be a few minutes. I'll bring your drinks out."

Ginny reached out for one of the brochures. "You know, when I heard about Voldemort hiding out in a dark forest, this isn't what I was picturing."

The brochure in her hand read _'Welcome to Albania.'_ The brochure had pictures of white sandy beaches and horseback riding and mountain climbing on it.

"I know. It looks like a nice place." Harry picked up another brochure. "Do any of them mention Shkodra or the…citadel?"

Laughing softly Ginny said, "The citadel? Did you listen to what she said?"

"Yes, I listened," Harry replied defensively. "I just don't remember it all."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Luckily, I listen better than you do. Here is a brochure on Shkodra and the citadel of Rosafat."

As Ginny pursued the brochure, she said, "Shkodra is in Northern Albania near the Northern Albanian Alps and on the shore of Lake Shkodra. It looks really pretty. I think this must be what she was talking about, Rozafa Castle."

Taking the brochure when she offered it, Harry read over the information. It mentioned a hotel and the closest airport. "I'll ask Hermione's dad if he can book us a flight and hotel room."

"How would he do that?" Ginny asked confused.

Harry smiled. "You can book them online on the computer. It would probably be a good idea to have Mr Granger book it under his name rather than mine."

"I've heard Hermione talk about computers before, but I still don't really understand them," Ginny replied.

Harry laughed. "Don't worry, love, I'm not very good with computers either. Dudley would never let me anywhere near his, so I only know the basics that I learned in primary school. I know a lot has changed. Muggles can use the computer to search for information and shop and they can plan a trip with them. That is what I'm going to ask Mr Granger to do for us."

"That sounds like a plan," Ginny said. "We can stop by and ask him this evening."

* * *

"So Harry wants us to go to Stonehenge?" Ron asked his brother. Bill, with help from Remus and Hermione had caught his brothers up on the progress that both Harry and Remus had made with the Horcruxes and the progress that Hermione and Remus had made with the stone tablet.

"Yes, he specifically mentioned you," Bill said keeping his eyes on his youngest brother.

Ron nodded as he looked around the kitchen before turning to look at his brothers and Hermione. "Does this mean that you forgive me?" he asked quietly.

"I know I screwed up." He continued before anyone else could say anything. "I made a wrong decision last year. I should have come to one of you when Mum Obliviated Ginny and when Harry told me about his dream…I should never have…I was scared…Harry was involved in so many dangerous things."

Bill made to say something, but Ron pressed on, "No, let me finish. I should have known that Harry would never let Ginny get hurt. When he described her so clearly, it really freaked me out. I wrote to Mum without really thinking."

Bill walked over to Ron and placed his hands on Ron's shoulders. "Ron. I understand. We all understand. We owe you an apology, you weren't a part of the…conspiracy against Harry and Ginny. You were put in a difficult situation and you did what you thought was best, we shouldn't have been so angry with you about that. I'm sorry."

Bill pulled his youngest brother into a rough hug before he was joined by the other boys.

Remus gestured to Hermione and the two of them silently left the Weasley brothers in the kitchen.

* * *

Harry and Ginny had an enjoyable lunch and by the end of the meal, they had a plan for their trip to Albania. Harry looked around the pub. It was now late afternoon and becoming more crowded.

"Harry what's wrong?" Ginny asked. She saw several groups of young women in tears. While there were also quite a few men in the pub, they did not seem quite as affected as the young women.

"I don't know." Harry responded. "I saw a few people crying out on the street earlier, but there was no sign of attack and I didn't detect any magical signatures. I just figured those people had received some bad news."

As their waitress dropped off their check, Harry asked "What's wrong? Why are they crying?"

With a watery smile the blond handed him a copy of a paper from a nearby table. "I guess you haven't heard. She died."

As the waitress walked away, Harry unfolded the paper that simply said in huge letters _**'Diana Dead.'**_

He gasped as he quickly read through the article. Ginny scooted under his arm and read the article with him. She learned that Diana, Princess of Wales, the former wife of the Prince of Wales had died early that morning in an auto accident in Paris. One paragraph in particular caught her attention.

_"Some witnesses reported seeing colored flashes of light just moments prior to the crash. One witness in particular reported seeing ribbons of red and green light flashing in the tunnel just before the deadly crash."_

* * *

"Hey, Firefly."

Ginny looked up from the couch where she was playing with Emerald. "Hey, Bill. How did it go?"

Bill sat down on the couch next to his sister and pulled her into his arms. Ginny sat stiffly at first before relaxing into his embrace. He ran his hands down her hair as he had done when she was a child. "You were so brave, my little firefly. He tried to get you down, but he couldn't."

Ginny pulled away with tears swimming in her eyes. "You don't blame me?"

"No sweetie. No one blames you. We were a bit upset that none of us were there for you," Bill said firmly as he looked into her eyes.

"Really?" Ginny whispered.

Bill pulled her into a big hug. "Really. We all love you and no one blames you."

* * *

Harry entered the kitchen to find Hermione reading the newspaper he'd brought back from the pub. Hermione looked up and Harry was surprised to see tears running down her face. He sat down next to her and handed her a handkerchief.

"Thanks, Harry," She said as she wiped her eyes. "It is just so sad. I saw Princess Diana once, did I ever tell you that?"

Harry shook his head and she continued, "It was before I started at Hogwarts. My mum and I were in London…I don't even remember what for and all of a sudden there were several cars pulling up across the street and she got out of the car. She was immediately surrounded by guards and then the press showed up, but for a minute it was just her. She was so beautiful. It's so sad. I was thinking about her sons and I can't imagine what I would do if anything happened to my mum." Wiping her eyes, Hermione smiled. "I'm sorry. I know crying girls aren't your favorite. "

"Not really, but I can handle you and Gin," he said. Happy he made her smile, Harry asked, "How did it go?"

Hermione's expression changed at once. "Harry James Potter, you killed a…huge Basilisk. With a sword!"

"Hermione you already knew that," Harry said in exasperation.

"I know but it was so different actually seeing it." 

"How did everyone take it?" 

"No one blames Ginny if that is what you are worried about," she reassured him. "Mrs Weasley was in tears most of the time and she ran out to the garden as soon as we got out of the memory. I think they mostly feel that they let her down."

"Good, I mean not that I want them to feel bad… Gin was just so worried. That bastard did a real number on her telling her that her family would not forgive her and I think the way…this mess has just delayed everything." Harry frowned as he played with his wedding ring.

"I think Mrs Weasley is starting to understand," Hermione said softly.

"I hope so," Harry said wearily. "I always…she is the only mother figure I've ever known. She is the one that directed me onto platform nine and three quarters the first time, she sent me Christmas presents, and she welcomed me into her house. When I realized that she was…such an active participant in this mess it really hurt. The fact that she would actively choose someone else for Ginny…."

Hermione listened with tears in her eyes. She knew Mrs Weasley's actions must have hurt Harry, but to hear it from his side made it much more real.

"If it helps," Hermione said softly. "I think she really regrets what she's done."

Lifting his head Harry said, "I hope so. I will not let her hurt Ginny any more than she already has."

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy flooed home in a daze. She didn't want to believe what her sister had told her, but she knew it was the only thing that made sense. Since breaking out of Azkaban, Bellatrix had not gone more than a day or two without coming by the house.

As she absently handed her wrap to one of the ever present house-elves, Narcissa called out for her husband. Some of her anxiety lessened as Lucius looked out of his study.

"Narcissa, what is wrong?" Lucius strode quickly over to his wife and took her hand in his. "Is the baby okay?" he asked putting his other hand on her stomach.

Leaning into his strength, Narcissa told him about her conversation with Andromeda. Lucius froze as he listened to his wife, he comforted her mechanically while he thought about what this might mean.

"Do you think Bella is dead?" Narcissa whispered.

Lucius tried to reconstruct those last few minutes at Diagon Alley. He remembered seeing Bella, but he couldn't remember the last time he saw her. He swore, why had he listened to Rodolphus?

"I don't know, my love, but I will find out. I need to go out. Do you want me to call someone to stay with you?" he asked tenderly.

"No, I'll just lay down until you return."

* * *

Harry found Ginny curled up on the couch sleeping with Emerald sleeping next to her. He summoned a blanket and covered her up. Kneeling by the couch, he swept her hair out of her face and kissed her on the cheek.

Standing he saw Remus in the doorway. Before he could say anything, he was swept into a big hug by his godfather. When Remus pulled back, he said quietly, "I am so proud of you, Harry."

Blushing, Harry looked down. "I couldn't not save her."

"I know. That is why I am so proud of you, cub. Your parents and Sirius would also be so proud of you. The courage you showed…that was truly amazing." Remus smiled at his godson. "Ginny was…she fought back when she realized what was happening. I can only imagine the strength it took for her to resist that monster for a whole year."

Harry smiled proudly, "She is amazing. Hermione said that no one blamed her."

Answering the unasked question, Remus confirmed Hermione's report. "No one blamed her. Everyone was amazed at what the two of you endured."

Harry relaxed as he pulled his godfather into the hallway. "I need to go talk to Mr Granger tonight. Can you watch over her for me?"

"Of course."

* * *

Hermione and Harry Apparated into the courtyard at the Tonks residence. Hermione led the way over to the detached apartment where her parents were staying.

The Grangers welcomed their daughter and Harry into their new home. As they settled into the cozy family room, Mr Granger asked, "So Hermione said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied. "Ginny and I went to see a travel agent today about booking a trip to Albania. We think we know where we want to go, but I thought it might be better if you could book our trip online under your name rather than mine."

Leading the way over to his computer, Mark and Harry pulled up travel information on Albania. "Ginny got some brochures and it looks like we could stay in the Hotel Colosseo which is in the town closest to the castle."

Mark nodded as he pulled up the information online. "So how many people are going?"

Pausing Harry looked over at Hermione. "Are you coming?"

Hermione looked up from the discussion she'd been having with her mother. "Of course."

"Okay, so Ginny and I, Remus and Tonks, and Hermione." Harry replied.

Mark exchanged a look with Sarah. "Would you mind if Sarah and I come?"

Harry looked up in surprise. "You want to come?"

"Well, we love to travel and with everything that is going on, we might be able to actually help with this," Mark said.

"Of course, that would be brilliant if you could come. I'm sure Hermione would love to spend more time with you." Harry smiled as he saw Hermione nodding.

"Great!" Mark said enthusiastically. A puzzled look crossed his face. "How do witches and wizards normally travel?"

Harry laughed, "Usually we would travel by international Portkey, but in this case I'd rather travel by Muggle means as much as possible. I thought we could fly there and plan to stay for four or five days. If we need to come home earlier, we can make other arrangements."

Nodding Mark consulted the computer again. "It looks like we can fly into Tirane and then it's about two hours to Shkodra by bus."

"Ginny mentioned something about a beach?" Harry said shyly. "I think she wanted to stay on the beach for a day or two. At the travel agency, they thought we were on our honeymoon and mentioned a beach."

Mark smiled. "I think we could work that in."

"Did you and Ginny have a honeymoon?" Sarah asked.

"Not really. We stayed in Professor McGonagall's cottage for two nights, but we really didn't have the time for a long trip," Harry replied. "We are hoping that after…this is over, we can have sometime to ourselves."

Harry found Ginny reading her soul bond book when he returned.

* * *

"Hey Beautiful," Harry said as he entered the bedroom. "Did you have a good talk with your brother?"

"Yes, I did. He said that they love me and don't blame me. They seemed pretty impressed with you," Ginny said putting her book down. "I think my mum will come around. Bill said that it really affected her. I hope she's realized that you and I just belong together."

"That's great, baby. I told you it would work out. I think your mum will come around."

Ginny smiled at her husband. "So did you make the arrangements with Mr Granger?"

"Yes, we are leaving on Wednesday after the funerals. I checked with Professor McGonagall and she said your OWLs wouldn't be until the following week. Oh, and Hermione's parents are coming with us."

"Really? She'll like that." Ginny said.

Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and picked up the book. "What have you found out about soul bonds?"

Ginny laughed as she took the book from her husband and set it on the bedside table. "It turns out that Aracelli had a soul bond and she and her husband wrote about their experience. They were much older than us when they bonded and they actually knew another couple who were soul bonded. One of the couples was able to read each other's minds, so that must be where the rumors come from."

Running his hand up her arm, Harry asked, "Did they mention…this…need to have sex all the time?"

Ginny leaned in and kissed him thoroughly before continuing. "No, I haven't found anything yet, but I just started reading."

Falling back onto the bed, Harry pulled Ginny to him. "You don't have to finish reading tonight do you?"

Laughing Ginny straddled him and in one motion pulled her nightshirt up over her head and threw it across the room. "What did you have in mind, Mr Potter?"

Harry caught his breath as he stared up at his beautiful wife. Running his hands up her bare legs, they came to rest on her hips. "Whatever you want to do, Mrs Potter."

Ginny smiled as she leaned down to kiss him.

* * *

_He watched as his followers entered the room. Lucius had requested a gathering and while he did not entirely trust the blond wizard, he usually did not do something without a reason._

_"Lucius," he said in a cold voice. "You requested this gathering."_

_"Yes, my lord," Lucius said as he came forward and knelt at his master's feet._

_"You may rise," he said imperiously._

_"Thank you, my lord." Lucius stood patiently and waited permission to speak. He knew from long experience that he should not speak until he had permission._

_After a short period of silence, he turned to Lucius. "What information do you have?"_

_"My lord, I heard a terrible rumor today that I felt needed your immediate attention," Lucius said as he ensured he was not standing near his brother-in-law. "When my wife was at St. Mungo's today, she was offered condolences on the death of her beloved sister, Bellatrix."_

_Rage shot through him, Bella dead?_

__"Crucio!" _he held Lucius under the torture curse for a few moments._

_He broke off the curse and turned his wrath on Rodolphus. "Is it true?" he demanded._

_He barely had to use Legilimency to discern the truth, he could see Bella's dead body through Rodolphus's mind._

__"Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!" _he dispatched Bella's worthless husband and his brother, Rabastan._

_"Who did this?" he demanded._

_No one knew who had cast the fatal curse. His rage boiled over. Seeking a target for the rage and grief racing through him, he led his Death Eaters out into the night in search of a suitable target._

_As they landed on an anonymous suburban street, his loyal Death Eaters began to spread out down the street. Cries of "Confringo!" and "Incendio!" mixed with the screams of horror as the Muggles were blasted out of their homes._

_He laughed as he saw the terror and confusion etched in the faces of the Muggles before they were killed. In the distance he heard the pops of Apparition as the Aurors appeared on the scene. Shooting his Dark Mark up into the sky, he Apparated away with his Death Eaters leaving behind death and destruction._

Harry woke screaming in pain, his scar felt like it was on fire and his throat was raw from screaming in vain for the scene in front of him to stop. He clawed at the sheets and rolled over to the edge of the bed vomiting over the edge of the bed. He lay back against the pillows panting. He felt hot and sweaty and felt as though he had just run a marathon. Opening his eyes he could thankfully see his wife's flame red hair.

"Gin," he whispered, his throat was on fire and he thankfully took the glass of water she held out.

As he regained his strength, he could hear her cleaning up after him. A welcome Scourgify followed by a Cooling Charm hit him and he relaxed further into the bed. He felt the bed dip as Ginny climbed back in bed next to him. She propped her head up on one arm an laying on her side, looked down at him.

"Are you okay, my love?" she asked gently as she smoothed his hair away from his forehead.

He shook his head as silent tears made their way down his face. The images of the poor Muggles that had been tortured and murdered flashed through his mind along with the joy the Death Eaters took in such horror. Ginny wrapped her arms around him and let him cry as he buried his face in her hair. She ran her hands down his back and murmured words of comfort into his ear.

It was mid-morning when a subdued Harry and Ginny descended into the basement kitchen. The others looked up when they entered, Harry saw the scattered copies of the _Daily Prophet_ on the table. With a wave of his hand, they burst into flames.

Avoiding the gaze of the others, Harry walked over to the counter and looking at Ginny asked, "What would you like, love?"

"How about just some sausage, scrambled eggs, and muffins?" she replied. As Harry started gathering the ingredients, Remus cleared his throat.

Without looking up from his task, Harry said, "I had a front row seat to last night's events and I really don't want to talk about it right now." His voice cracked slightly as he continued, "I told Ginny what I saw, but I didn't wake up until the Aurors arrived…"

Remus stood up, "Cub, it's okay. I just wanted to make sure you knew what happened."

Nodding Harry offered, "He didn't know she was dead."

Turning he walked to the pantry to gather ingredients for the muffins. Ginny pulled herself up on the counter and softly talked and flirted with him while he worked. He slowly relaxed and started flirting back, stopping his work for occasional kisses.

* * *

Harry laughed as he felt the wind whistle through his hair, he flew higher and looped over the Hogwarts' Lake. Ginny followed closely behind as the couple flew over the grounds at Hogwarts.

Remus looked over at Minerva. "He told us this morning that he 'had a front row seat' to last night's events. Merlin, can you imagine? Twenty-five dead, many more tortured; he shouldn't have to see that. I was afraid I would have to physically restrain Hermione to prevent her from asking questions, but she surprised me. Thank you for letting them come and fly."

Minerva smiled as she watched the young couple. "It is the least I could do. I know how much he loves to fly, I think that is the one place that he can feel free."

Turning to Remus she asked, "Do you know what set him off?"

"Harry just said he didn't know she was dead. I took that to mean Voldemort didn't know Bellatrix was dead," He replied as he watched his godson. "Thank Merlin for Ginny. I don't know how, but somehow she got him through the night."

"She is very good for him," Minerva replied. "I don't think I have ever seen him as happy or relaxed as he is with her."

As they moved away from the entryway and headed for the staff room, Remus asked, "Have you heard anything from Fedorov?"

"Yes, he will be here for the funeral. I understand that he will spend most of next week in London working with the Ministry and then he will take up residence here at the castle," Minerva answered.

Reaching the staff room, Remus and Minerva greeted Filius who was taking a break in the room. "How are plans for tomorrow coming?" Remus asked.

"I think we have everything set," Minerva replied. "With all of the…unsettling events, I don't want it to be a long ceremony. Minister Thicknesse wants to say a few words and I have asked Harrison Jones, an old friend of Albus's to offer the eulogy."

"Bill has looked over the wards and updated some of them," Filius added. "He and I will be placing wards so Portkeys cannot be disabled."

He held up a program. "These will be handed to all of the guests. Bill, Harry and I will have the ability to activate them into Portkeys."


	31. Dumbledore's Funeral

Minerva looked around the Great Hall. It was gleaming, the windows draped in black and a large portrait of Dumbledore stood by the entryway. She had asked the house-elves to move the large head table and house tables for today. Instead there were smaller round tables scattered throughout the hall.

She headed over to the table where Filius was sitting with Nadia Madison and Bill and Fleur Weasley.

"Good morning," She greeted everyone.

After everyone returned her greeting she turned to Bill. "Have you heard from Harry?"

"He, Ginny, and Remus will be headed over soon. We got all of the Portkeys made and updated the wards. I want him to set the last protection," Bill replied.

"Yes." Filius added, "the Custodia Charm is a protective charm that will protect us from all those who wish to harm us. Unfortunately, it will only last a short period of time. In ancient times it was frequently used for weddings or other celebrations to ensure a period of celebration free from strife. It fell out of favor because it is a difficult charm to perform and requires a lot of power. Normally, protecting a place the size of Hogwarts would not be possible, but I believe that Mr Potter will be able to do so."

Minerva nodded, but before she could comment a movement in the doorway caught her eye. She waved Harry, Ginny and Remus over to the table. After greeting everyone, the three settled at the table helping themselves to the delicious breakfast prepared by the Hogwarts' elves.

"Is that Professor Richards?" Fleur asked in surprise.

The others turned to see Daniel Richards approaching the table. He was dressed for the funeral in black dress robes.

Remus stood and shook Daniel's hand. "Daniel, I didn't think you would be able to make it."

"I wasn't sure myself," Daniel replied as he dropped into a chair next to Nadia. When he saw Ginny and Fleur he smiled. "Good morning ladies. It is good to see you again. I hear congratulations are in order for both of you."

Laughing, Ginny and Fleur greeted their former professor.

"Thank you, Professor," Fleur replied. "Have you met everyone?"

As he shook his head, Fleur went around the table introducing everyone. After the introductions, Nadia asked, "So you are a professor as well?"

"Not anymore, I taught Defense Against the Dark Arts at Beauxbatons for a couple years. That is how I know these two lovely ladies. My last year, Fleur was only there for a part of the year as she came here to compete in the Triwizard Tournament, but I did teach Ginny for two years."

"What were you able to find out Daniel?" Minerva asked.

His smiling demeanor changed. "It was definitely spell fire that caused the crash that killed Princess Diana. As you may know, several Death Eaters have homes in France. I don't know if something in particular set them off, but a group of young Death Eaters were out…carousing. I don't think they meant to cause any injuries, but they didn't particularly care if they caused any. I believe that the princess was…collateral damage. This is good news and bad news. It is good that they are not targeting high profile Muggles, but the fact that they are willing to take this risk... If the Muggles found out about this…it would not be good."

"Kingsley will be providing limited security for her funeral just in case," Remus added. "He was looking for some extra assistance, if you or Bill would want to help."

Bill nodded. "Charlie and I can definitely help."

"I will be glad to lend a hand," Daniel added.

"Good. Kingsley asked Tonks to help, but we will be traveling so we can't help," Remus replied.

Harry looked out over the rows of chairs set up by the Hogwarts' lake. He swallowed thickly as he took in the scene.

Remus stopped next to him. "Okay, cub?"

Looking over at his godfather, Harry managed a small smile. "I'm okay, I…it just kind of hit me why we are here."

Remus nodded. "I know. You forget every once in a while and then it manages to sneak up on you."

"I don't think I've ever been to a funeral," Harry said.

"Yes, you have," Remus said quietly. "I held you almost the whole time. Your aunt had a funeral for them…I think Dumbledore must have helped her arrange it. She played the part of the grieving sister to the hilt. If I didn't know of her…disdain for the Magical world I may have been fooled. You started crying almost right away, you were looking around for your parents…and Sirius. I picked you up and the first thing you said was 'Siri.' Broke my heart to hear you ask for the one I thought was responsible for your parents' deaths. Anyway, I held you for the whole service and when it was over, Petunia came over to me and took you away. She told me I was not to try and contact you or see you again. I didn't see again until the train before your third year."

Harry looked out over the lake; he could feel the tears prickling in his eyes. "Thank you. I wish I could remember that or rather I wish I could remember them. Where are they buried?"

Shaking his head slightly as if to clear it Remus replied, "Godric's Hollow. I'll take you there sometime when we have less going on. I guess I hadn't realized you'd never been there."

Giving his godfather a look Harry asked, "Who would have taken me? My aunt and uncle never talked about them. I didn't even know their names until Hagrid told me about them."

* * *

Ginny followed her sister-in-law into her quarters.

"Are you okay?" Fleur asked the younger girl.

Sighing, Ginny sat on the couch in the sitting room. "I…I'm not looking forward to this."

" 'This' being the funeral?" Fleur asked gently.

Looking around the room, Ginny hesitated before replying. "I…I didn't really know Professor Dumbledore. When I was young, I heard only good stories about him. My parents and my brothers always had good things to say about him, but I never really had a personal connection to him. Even now that I have my memories back, I'm…I'm not that impressed."

"How do you mean?" Fleur asked.

"He should have been able to figure out that there was a Basilisk slithering around the place. He picked the worst Defence Against the Dark Arts' Professors and had Harry simply fix whatever went wrong. Retrieve the Philospher's Stone, rescue me from the Chamber of Secrets, save Sirius by going back in time, particiapte in the Triwizard tournament, deal with Umbridge. Harry had so much to face. Part of me is still angry at him over his treatment of Harry. I know that Harry was starting to forgive him, but he just expected so much of Harry. He dumped him in that horrible place as a baby and once he got to Hogwarts. I think I'm still rather angry at him about that."

"You are very protective of Harry. I'm not surprised that you are angry over Professor Dumbledore's treatment of him," Fleur remarked.

"I'm also a little nervous about…this is the first time we are out at a public event as husband and wife. I want to make a good impression," Ginny finished anxiously.

Fleur smiled, "Ginny, you will be fine. You are a smart, beautiful woman and you will make a great first impression."

Ginny smiled as Fleur reached over and embraced her. "Thank you. I really needed to hear that right now."

* * *

Harry turned as Bill walked up next to him. "Are you ready?"

Nodding Harry looked up at the older wizard. "Is there someplace in particular I need to stand?"

"Filius and I thought you should be near the castle when you cast the spell, that should help you tap into the Magical properties of the castle as well," Bill explained.

Harry nodded and the three wizards made their way over to the castle. Standing next to the entryway, Harry looked over the castle. "Is this part of the original castle?"

"Yes, it is." Harry turned to see Minerva in the entryway.

"Okay."

Harry closed his eyes and reached out to touch the cool, stone walls. He reached out with his magic and immediately felt surrounded by the magic of the ancient castle. He felt the now familiar pull as the castle examined his presence and allowed him to access the magic that protected the school. Harry could feel the magic swirling around him, it was different than when he and Ginny merged their magic. Instead of the beautiful rainbow of colors he associated with Ginny, he could see the merging of the founders' magic. The silver and emerald of Slytherin, the yellow and black of Hufflepuff, the blue and bronze of Ravenclaw and of course the scarlet and gold of Gryffindor. Drawing on this ancient magic, Harry cast the Custodia Charm. His entire body glowed red for a moment before a brightly colored dome flared into being above the school. It hovered over the school before being absorbed into the castle and grounds.

Harry felt himself collapsing slowly onto the ground. He sat down shakily and closed his eyes as he leaned back against the castle. He could hear Remus and Bill shouting his name, but could not summon the energy to answer them. He slowly slid into blackness.

Ginny was talking to Fleur when she felt the glow of Harry's magic envelope the school. Closing her eyes she focused on where Harry was, at first she couldn't separate his Magic from the Magic of the school. As the glow of his Magic faded, Ginny was able to tell Harry was near the entryway.

Looking over at her sister-in-law, Ginny said, "I need to go to Harry."

Ginny and Fleur hurried through the school to the entryway. Ginny pushed her way through the small crowd that had gathered around her husband. He was awake, but noticeably groggy. Ginny knelt down next to where he was sitting on the ground with his back up against the castle.

"Hey, love. Are you okay?" Ginny whispered in concern.

Harry turned his head and smiled into her concerned warm eyes. "I'll be okay, that just took a lot out of me."

Ginny could hear Remus and Bill dispersing the group around them, giving them some privacy. Thankful she had not changed into her dress yet, Ginny straddled Harry's thighs and pulled him close, running her hands through his hair. His arms came up to encircle her as he buried his face in her hair. They stayed that way for several minutes as Harry drew strength from his wife.

When he pulled back, Harry smiled as he looked into Ginny's eyes. Her warm, chocolate brown eyes were filled with both love and concern for him. Leaning forward he kissed her gently. Leaning his forehead against hers, he whispered, "Thank you, love."

"Better now?" Ginny searched his brilliant green eyes for any sign of pain or fatigue.

"Now that you're here, I'm wonderful," He replied.

Ginny laughed softly and kissed him softly before climbing off him. Reaching down her hand she pulled him up. He swayed slightly but quickly righted himself.

Remus approached the young couple. "Are you okay, Harry?"

Nodding Harry smiled. "I'm fine. Casting that spell just really wiped me out. It was amazing though…I could actually feel the magic of the founders."

He looked over at Minerva who was hovering near to entrance to the castle. "Would it be okay if Ginny and I rested in our rooms before getting ready?"

"Certainly, Harry," She replied with a smile. "Harry."

He turned to look at his head of house and Minerva continued, "Thank you."

* * *

Charlie and Hermione Flooed over to the Tonks' house.

"Hermione."

Hermione turned to see her parents ready to go. Smiling she went over to embrace her parents.

"You look lovely, dear," Sarah said as she admired Hermione's black pencil skirt and grey sweater and heels.

"Thanks, Mum." Hermione blushed slightly. "I didn't want you and Dad to be the only people not in robes, so I thought I would wear Muggle clothes."

"That was very thoughtful," Mark said as he kissed his daughter on the cheek.

Looking over at Charlie who was talking to Andromeda and Ted, Sarah asked, "So is that your young man?"

Blushing Hermione nodded. Sarah looked at her daughter thoughtfully. "I somehow always thought you would end up with either Ron or Harry."

"I used to think I might end up with Ron as well, but we've discovered we would be better off as friends. As for Harry, he's more like a brother to me than anything else. Charlie and I have just been having fun and enjoying each other's company," Hermione said.

"He is older than you." Sarah made it a statement, not a question.

"Yes," Hermione replied nervously. "He is twenty-four."

Sarah raised her eyebrows. "Twenty-four? Isn't that a bit old for you?"

"I don't think so," Hermione replied firmly.

"What does he do again?" Mark asked.

"He's been working as Dragon keeper at a Dragon Reserve in Romania," Hermione explained with a slight hesitation.

"Romania?" Mark said.

"He's accepted a position as the Care of Magical Creatures Professor at Hogwarts for this coming year," she hurried to explain.

Charlie approached the Grangers. " I think we met briefly at my sister's birthday party. I'm Charlie Weasley."

Mark cast an assessing look at his daughter's boyfriend before holding out his hand. "I'm Mark Granger and this is my wife, Sarah."

"Nice to see you again, Charlie," Sarah replied. "Hermione was just telling us that you will be working at Hogwarts this year."

Nodding Charlie said, "Yes. I will be taking over the Care of Magical Creatures classes. The current teacher, Hagrid, won't be allowed to teach under the … current administration. Plus this keeps me in Great Britain, so I will be able to help those leading the fight against Voldemort."

Sarah smiled approvingly. "I am very impressed with your family, Charlie. All of you are so willing to do what needs to be done and stand up for your convictions."

Flushing slightly Charlie responded, "Thank you, ma'am. My parents have always stressed the importance of doing the right thing."

Glancing at the clock, Charlie said, "We need to get ready to go."

"How are we getting there?" Mark asked curiously.

"Portkey. It is a device that will…transport us to the location we want," Charlie explained. "It is very important that the two of you hold onto your programs when we get to the funeral. Even though they are adding security precautions, something can always go wrong. The programs are Portkeys, if something goes wrong it will take you to a safe place."

"I'm confused," Sarah said. "How would that help us if it is just going to transport us away?"

"There are different types of Portkeys, Mum," Hermione explained. "Many are set for a certain time, but these programs won't be set unless there are problems. If there is a problem, Harry, Bill, or Professor Flitwick can activate them."

Sarah and Mark both nodded in understanding. Charlie looked over at Andromeda and Ted. "Are you two coming with us?"

Nodding, the Tonks joined the other four around a quill that Charlie held in his hand. "Everyone make sure you are touching the quill."

* * *

After Harry showered, he decided to lay down while Ginny showered and got ready. Casting the protection spell had taken a lot more out of him than he had expected. Closing his eyes, he drifted off.

Ginny double checked her reflection in the mirror. She had decided to pull her hair up into a French Twist, using the pearl and emerald combs from her wedding to secure her hair. Usually she did not wear much make up, but for today she highlighted her eyes and put on some lipstick. Pulling on the sleeveless, black sheath dress, she left the bathroom.

She smiled at the sight of her husband sleeping on their bed. He still had a towel wrapped around his waist. Looking at the clock, Ginny realized she really needed to wake him.

"Sweetie," Ginny said softy as she shook his shoulder.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, as Ginny came into his view, a smile broke over his face.

"You look absolutely breathtaking," Harry whispered as he reached out to touch her cheek.

Blushing, Ginny smiled. "Thank you. You need to get up and get ready, my love."

Within fifteen minutes, Harry was dressed in his black dress robes over the trousers and shirt he wore for his binding ceremony. Ginny smiled as she ran her eyes over him. "You look gorgeous."

Harry smiled as he held his hand out to his wife. "Come on let's go down. Professor McGonagall wanted me to be there early."

* * *

Ron looked around at the crowd gathering on the grounds of Hogwarts. Spying his roommates Ron called out, "Seamus, Dean."

Seamus and Dean stopped and greeted Ron. "Hi, mate."

As Ron reached the two of them, Neville also joined them. "Hello, it's good to be back here even under these circumstances."

"I still can't believe what happened," Dean remarked. "When I got the letter from Professor McGonagall, I couldn't believe it. I thought that it was some kind of sick joke. I contacted Seamus and he told me what has been going on in the Wizarding world this summer. I'm spending the rest of the summer with Seamus. I didn't want to explain this to my family."

Seamus nodded. "My Mum, she wasn't going to let us come to the funeral at first. We ended up having a right screaming match before she would let us come."

"I'm glad you were able to come," Neville said. "I think that as many of us as possible need to show respect to Professor Dumbledore and support for Professor McGonagall."

Looking over at Ron, Dean asked, "What is Hermione going to be doing this coming year? She and I will be in the same boat, not allowed to attend."

Ron looked slightly uncomfortable and looking around quickly he said, "I'm not exactly sure. I think she will be staying at a safe house and getting tutored. She should be here soon, you should talk to her about that."

"She isn't staying at your house?" Dean asked in surprise. "Doesn't she usually spend part of the summer at your house?"

"No, we had to leave our house," Ron explained what had happened during Bill's wedding.

"So what the hell is going on with Harry?" Seamus asked. "Did he really get captured by Death Eaters? Is he really married to your sister? There have been so many wild stories in the _Prophet,_ I don't know what to believe. "

"Yes. It's been a very interesting summer for my family. I'm sure Harry will explain what happened, but I don't want to…betray his privacy. I can tell you he is married to my sister, you'll get to meet her today. He was captured at my brother's wedding. It was…pretty horrible. Harry has had a very rough summer."

* * *

Harry stood with Ginny looking over the crowd that had gathered for the funeral. He was gratified to see so many students and former students had chosen to come and honor their deceased headmaster. Most members of the DA had shown up. He saw Ernie MacMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Michael Corner, Terry Boots, and Colin Creevy. The members of Harry's old Gryffindor Quidditch team were standing together talking with Lee Jordan. He grimaced as he caught sight of both of his ex-girlfriends. He waved to his Gryffindor roommates who were talking to Ron.

Ginny followed his gaze and gesturing to the bubbly blond talking to Ron and Dean asked, "Is that the infamous Lavender Brown?"

Laughing softly, Harry said, "Yes. That is her. She is with Parvati and Padma Patil."

"She doesn't look as evil as I expected her to," Ginny remarked with a smile.

Harry smothered a laugh as Remus and Tonks came up to them.

"Are you feeling better, Harry?" Remus asked looking at Harry in concern.

Smiling Harry reassured his godfather. "I feel much better now. I just needed to rest for a while."

Looking over at the group of teachers standing by the podium Harry asked, "Has Fedorov shown up yet?"

Remus nodded, "He's the one talking to Minerva right now, in the black and gold robes."

Harry looked over at the man Remus indicated. Harry vaguely remembered seeing him around during the year of the Triwizard Tournament. Fedorov was tall and thin with short light brown hair, he was younger than Harry expected, probably no older than his early to mid forties.

Before they could talk further, a soft musical note sounded gaining in volume as it reverberated around the lakeside. Everyone started taking a seat. Harry and Ginny sat at the end of row with Remus and Tonks. The rest of the upcoming seventh year Gryffindors sat in the row behind them. Harry saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting with Kingsley Shacklebolt and other Order of the Phoenix members. Charlie and Bill were sitting with other Professors, while the Tonks and Grangers were sitting in the row in front of Harry and Ginny.

Harry watched as the new Headmaster took a seat with Professor McGonagall. The Ministry delegation caused a stir when they arrived. Minister Thicknesse had brought a rather large entourage with him including Percy, Dolores Umbridge, and Gawain Roberts.

Music filled the air as a sobbing Hagrid carried a shroud covered body down the aisle towards the raised platform. Hagrid gently laid Professor Dumbledore in the open casket. He reverently arranged the body and after a nod from Professor McGonagall closed the lid.

One of Albus's oldest friends, Harrison Jones, stood up to speak. Harry found his mind wandering as the man began talking about how he met Albus Dumbledore. Images of Professor Dumbledore tumbled through his mind – overseeing countless meals during his years at Hogwarts, Dumbledore comforting him after he'd retrieved the Philosopher's Stone, being sent by the Headmaster to save Sirius and Buckbeak, that awful scene in the Headmaster's office with Dumbledore pleading for his understanding. This summer had clouded his perceptions of the elderly wizard, but for the first time in a long time Harry recalled the thrill he'd felt when Dumbledore said he would give him private lessons. He was intensely grateful for Ginny sitting at his side, placing his arm around her shoulder, he pulled her closer.

He kissed Ginny on top of her head and looked out over the lake. He felt the sting of tears well up in his eyes as he was overwhelmed by memories of Professor Dumbledore. It brought a slight smile to his face to see the Merpeople at the edge of the Lake as well as the Centaurs standing in the shadows of the hidden forest. He'd even caught sight of a group of house elves lead by Dobby standing around the edges of the seating area.

As the eulogy drew to an end, Harry wiped the tears from his eyes. Looking around at his classmates and fellow mourners, he noticed most of them were doing the same. A flash of smoke grabbed everyone's attention. A pure white fire burned briefly over the table to disappear as a white marble tomb encased Dumbledore's body.

That seemed to indicate the end of the service. Harry stood and pulled Ginny into his arms, burying his face in her hair. "I love you, Ginny. Thank you for being here with me."

Smiling up at him, Ginny kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you and I will always be here for you."

Harry and Ginny started circulating among their classmates. Everyone wanted to talk to them. Harry felt as he had recounted his summer dozens of times while talking to various members of the DA. He smiled down at Ginny, he was so proud to introduce her as his wife. While she looked calm and serene, he could feel her nervousness. They could hear many conversations about them. Most of the conversations were about their marriage and people expressing their curiosity, others were not so kind. 

"It's okay, love." Harry whispered in her ear. "They just don't understand."

Ginny nodded silently, but Harry could feel the hurt she felt at the cruelty of some of their classmates. Turning to look at the podium, Harry felt a spike of anger when he recognized Lucius Malfoy's distinctive blond hair.

Turning to Remus he said, "What the bloody hell is he doing here?"

"He is still on the board of Governors. Lucius has not been convicted of crimes, so he is still eligible to be a board member," Remus replied grimly.

"He is a goddam Death Eater," Harry hissed back angrily. "I watched him torture and kill innocent Muggles…"

"Harry, you need to calm down. We know what he's done, but right now we cannot do anything about it," Remus whispered quietly. He could feel the power of Harry's magic start to rise, if Harry did not calm down things could easily get out of hand. He looked over at Ginny.

"Love," she whispered into his ear. "You need to calm down. Please, baby."

Harry took a deep breath and concentrated on Ginny's calming presence. Ginny slid closer to him, wrapping her arm around his waist. "I know you are angry and I don't blame you." Ginny kissed him on the cheek before continuing in a low voice only he could hear. "He will be punished, but now is not the time, my love. Ignore him. Don't let him take the attention from Professor Dumbledore."

Taking another deep breath, Harry closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around her. "You're right."

The two of them continued circulating throughout the crowd, stopping to talk to various groups. Ginny started to relax when they turned around and were suddenly face to face with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

"You!" Harry glared at the Malfoys. As he made sure that he was in between Malfoy and Ginny, he vaguely registered the fact that most of his brothers-in-law had joined them.

"Mr Potter," Lucius said softly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry practically growled at him. "I know you sure as hell didn't respect Professor Dumbledore."

Lucius laughed softly. "Careful Potter. I am a member of the board of Governors and a friend of the Prime Minister. I think your position is a little more precarious."

"I am amazed they let you go around free," Narcissa added angrily. "You should be in jail for murdering my son. I couldn't convince Scrimgeour to arrest you, maybe I will have better luck with our new Prime Minister."

Ginny shivered at the malevolence in Narcissa's voice. She kept her hand on Harry's wand arm to try to keep him calm. She didn't want Harry to get arrested because he lost him temper.

"Me?" Harry shot back. "What about your Death Eater husband? I saw him the other night you know."

Turning to Lucius, Harry continued, "You are sick, you know that? I killed your son because he was trying to kill me. But I've seen you kill and torture and rape innocent people. You actually enjoy it, don't you?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about, Potter," Lucius replied silkily. "I have a message for you."

Leaning closer to Harry he whispered, "You deprived the Dark Lord of one of his best advisors. He wants to return the favor."

Harry froze at Lucius's words. His best advisor? Who was he talking about? Harry felt Bill, Charlie and George close in around Ginny. He automatically looked around at his friends. Hermione was safely talking to her parents and Andromeda, it would be hard to get to her. Professor McGonagall was surrounded by Ministry officials, talking to Fedorov, certainly they would not attack her while she was surrounded. Remus. Where was Remus?

Harry saw Remus talking to Tonks and Ron. He started to relax when he saw a glint of silver. Without taking the time to think about it, Harry reached out with his magic. He could feel the protective wards around the school and the grounds, silently he sent a plea to let him help Remus. Feeling a change in the wards, he disapparated and reappeared in front of Remus in time to knock him down. As Harry pushed Remus aside, he felt the sting of the dagger as it buried itself into his back. He heard rather than saw Tonks and Ron standing over them with their wands drawn and felt a shield now protecting both him and Remus. A sharp pain in his back was making it hard to breath. Slowly he could feel the world fading to black.


	32. Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written long before the information on Remus was put on Pottermore.

_Remus paused at the back door, he didn't hear any noise from the kitchen so he quietly pushed open the door. He crossed the yard to the big oak tree with the swing attached. He loved swinging on that swing, he and his dad had built it from scrap lumber that was left over from the shed they'd put up in the backyard._

_It was a warm summer evening. The scent of flowers wafted through the yard. The big, full moon bathed the yard in a dull light. Remus smiled, he loved looking up at the night sky. He didn't know the names of all of the stars, but his dad said he would learn once he started at Hogwarts._

_Remus sat on swing and kicked off. He loved to swing. He had been swinging earlier, but his mum had made him come in for dinner. She promised he could come back out after dinner, but they had run out of time. She said she would let him swing in the morning, but he really wanted to swing tonight._

_A noise made him turn towards the group of trees at the edge of the yard. He was not overly concerned, he had seen foxes in the woods before. He turned back to the look at the night sky. Maybe Daddy will get him a telescope for Christmas, that way he could have a big head start once he was at Hogwarts._

_A low growl breaks into his thoughts. He turns back towards the trees and what he sees terrifies him. He immediately identifies it as a werewolf. Remus brings the swing to a skidding halt and jumps to the ground. The werewolf had not moved yet, but was watching Remus with a look of excitement on its terrifying face._

_Remus took off running for the house. He looked back over his shoulder, but the wolf was just watching him. Just before he reached the back porch, the werewolf sprang into action. In two leaps he was at Remus's side. Remus felt the sharp tearing of flesh as the werewolf bit into his arm._

Remus woke up biting back a scream. It took a moment to get his breathing under control. He looked around the dark room, it had been years since he'd had nightmares about the night he had been bitten. He straightened up from the chair in which he had been sleeping. Looking over to his left, he saw his godson and his wife sleeping quietly. Harry was shirtless, the large white bandage on his back and chest was in stark contrast to the tan of the rest of his chest.

Madam Pomfrey had assured him that Harry would be fine, but he would not feel better until Harry was up and around. The knife that had wounded Harry was solid silver, but it was not poisoned. To Remus, it would have been deadly. Harry had suffered a collapsed lung which Madam Pomfrey had fixed immediately. She insisted on Harry staying in the infirmary over night and Remus had stayed with him.

Movement from the bed caught Remus's eye. Turning he saw Ginny snuggling closer to her husband. As she moved her head slightly, Remus caught sight of the dog tattoo on Harry's chest. He smiled as he thought of the day that, for him at least, changed his relationship with Harry forever.

_Frowning, Remus knocked again on the Dursleys' front door. He peered in the front window, but he didn't see anyone. He was sure the Dursleys didn't plan to take Harry out today, Harry certainly would have mentioned that. A faint noise from the back caught his attention. He made his way to the backyard._

_Harry had his back turned when Remus came around the corner, his shirt lay discarded by the back patio. He was digging something that Remus couldn't see._

_"Harry."_

_Harry turned, shovel in hand. He had obviously been outside for a while and had worked up quite a sweat. As Harry turned, Remus could see the small garden on which he was working._

_"Remus, hey. I wasn't expecting you so early. I just need to finish this up for my aunt and get cleaned up, then we can head out," Harry said._

_Stripping off his jacket, Remus headed over to Harry. "So what can I do to help?"_

_"Really? You want to help?" Harry asked in surprise._

_"Of course," Remus said. "Why are you doing this on your birthday?"_

_Remus felt a little nervous at the look on Harry's face. Harry turned back to the roses before answering, "It was on my list of chores to do and I really didn't expect you until later. I figured it was as good a time as any to get this done."_

_As they finished planting the rose bushes, Remus watched the younger man. This summer had been very hard on Harry. The loss of Sirius had nearly crushed him. During the first few weeks of the summer, all Harry had done was sit in his room. At first he had even ignored the letters of his best friends, but slowly he came around. He had told Remus a week ago that he didn't think Sirius would want him to sit around mourning him, so he was trying not to dwell on Sirius's death but rather he wanted to celebrate Sirius's life._

_The regular visits from Remus and occasionally Ron and Hermione were also doing Harry a world of good. He knew that not only Sirius, but also James and Lily would be very proud of the young man Harry was becoming._

_After they both showered and changed, the two of them set off for London. Remus took Harry on a Thames River Cruise. As they listened to the narrated tour, Remus gave Harry the Wizarding version of London history. Harry laughed at the stories and comments Remus made about the tour._

_As they disembarked, the two headed to one of the many restaurants along the banks of the Thames. After they ordered, Remus turned to Harry. "So what do you want to do?"_

_Harry stared out at the river for a moment before answering. "Sirius was the closest thing to a father that I've ever had. I can't remember my parents and my uncle…well let's just say my uncle doesn't like me very much."_

_He took a deep breath before continuing, "I want to do something to honor him. I…I want to get a tattoo to honor him."_

_Harry snuck a look at Remus to gauge his reaction. He wasn't sure what Remus thought about tattoos. Sirius had had several, but as far as he knew Remus didn't have any._

_Remus had a stunned look on his face. "A tattoo?"_

_"Yeah. I was thinking of getting a dog tattoo on my chest. What do you think?" Harry explained further._

_Smiling at his young friend, Remus said, "I think it would be a lovely idea and a great way to honor Sirius. He would think it's a great idea."_

_Thirty minutes later, the pair was standing out in front of a tattoo parlour. "You're sure you want to do this?" Remus asked._

_Harry nodded and Remus was happy to see some sparkle back in his expressive green eyes._

_"Okay." Remus led the way into the tattoo parlour. A short time later, Harry had a small replica of Padfoot on his chest. As the tattoo artist turned her back, Remus cast a discrete Numbing Charm towards Harry's chest._

_Harry smiled his thanks as he shrugged his shirt back on and paid for the tattoo. Turning to Remus he laughed, "Thanks!"_

_"As your honorary godfather, I think it's my duty to let you get into as much trouble as possible." Remus laughed._

_Harry looked over at Remus. "You would want to be my honorary godfather? Even after everything…"_

_"Of course, Harry," Remus said in surprise. "Lily was forever telling me I was going to be the godfather of the next child, but of course that didn't happen. Sirius asked me to keep an eye out for you…if anything happened to him."_

_He could see the emotions welling up in Harry's eyes and he guided him to a nearby pub. As the two of them settled at the outdoor patio, Remus ordered a beer for himself and a coke for Harry._

_Harry had not said another word since they left the tattoo parlour, but he roused himself as they were served their drinks. "Remus, I would love for you to be…another godfather for me. But I think you need to know what…"_

_Sighing Harry took a drink of his coke and gathered his thoughts together. "Do you know about the prophecy?"_

_Remus quickly cast a privacy spell and shook his head. "No, I know we were guarding one at the Department of Mysteries, but I don't know what it was."_

_Harry laughed bitterly. "Yeah, Dumbledore wouldn't want to share that with anyone, would he? He's only asking everyone to put their lives on the line – he should have told people what they were guarding."_

_"There was a prophecy made, before I was born, that essentially says that I am the one with the power to defeat Voldemort. Neither of us can live while the other survives," Harry quoted._

_Remus let out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding. He reached out a shaking hand towards Harry, but let his hand drop. "Merlin, Harry. Did…Who knew about it?"_

_"Dumbledore, he was the one who heard the prophecy. I know he told my mum and dad. I don't know if Sirius knew or not…"_

_Remus shook his head. "I don't think Sirius knew. We all knew the prophecy was about the potential downfall of Voldemort, but we didn't know who it was about or anything like that." He looked up sharply. "Is this why your parents went into hiding?"_

_"Yes, Dumbledore told them the prophecy…and they went into hiding. But, Remus, don't you understand that my parents wouldn't be dead if it weren't for me. I've heard Voldemort telling my mum that…she could live if she stepped aside. The only reason that Voldemort killed her is to get to me. Cedric died because I told him to take the Triwizard Cup with me. Sirius died because I let Voldemort trick me into going to the Department of Mysteries. Everyone that gets too close to me dies. Are you sure that you really want to be my…godfather?" Harry asked._

_Remus stared into Harry's brilliant green eyes and saw within them the despair warring with hope. "Harry…your parents and Sirius loved you totally and completely. You managed to…mature Sirius. He, pardon the pun, was never serious about anything until you came along. The first time he held you…Harry, you should have seen his face light up. He would have done anything for you…and he did. He escaped from Azkaban for you and he choose to go to the Department of Mysteries to rescue you. But never forget Harry, it was Voldemort and his Death Eaters that killed all of those people – not you."_

_He could see the tears running down Harry's face and this time he didn't hesitate to reach out to him. He placed his hand on the teen's arm. "Harry, I loved your parents and Sirius. I would be honored to be your godfather and to look after you while they cannot. If you are the one to defeat Voldemort, let me help. I will help you train and teach you whatever I can…But more than that, I want to be there for you because I love you."_

_Harry lifted his head so he could see the sincerity in Remus's eyes. He wiped his eyes with one of the napkins on the table. "I'd like that."_

The sound of shoes on the floor jerked Remus from his reverie. He smiled slightly at Tonks as she tripped over a bed near the door. She made her way more slowly over to Remus and flopped into a chair he conjured up for her.

She peered over at the sleeping couple. "Is he okay?"

"He will be," Remus said wearily. "The knife collapsed his lung, but it wasn't poisoned so Madam Pomfrey was able to reverse the damage. He'll need to rest for a day or so."

Tonks leaned over and kissed Remus on the cheek. "He will be fine. That knife was solid silver, if it had hit you it would have killed you."

"I know," Remus replied. "I just…I just wish he wouldn't risk his life like that."

A soft chuckle from the direction of the bed caused them to look over in time to see Ginny kiss Harry softly on the cheek before sitting up. She padded softly over to the older couple, stretching as she reached them. "He wouldn't be Harry if he didn't do things like that. Not that I didn't say the same thing. I think I may have yelled something about Ron and Tonks standing right there and either of them could have taken a knife for Remus."

Tonks sighed. "I would have. Why didn't he just yell or something? How the hell did he even do that anyhow? No one can Apparate or Disapparate within the grounds of Hogwarts."

"I don't know, but I think it may have something to do with his protector status," Ginny explained. "It wasn't exactly like he Apparated. He was just there in front of me one minute and in front of Remus the next. I can't really explain how it felt different, but it just did."

"What did Lucius Malfoy say to him?" Tonks asked.

Ginny looked over at her still sleeping husband. "Mrs Malfoy said something about Harry being a murderer and he shouldn't be allowed to go free. Mr Malfoy said that the Dark Lord was upset at being deprived of one of his best advisors and wanted Harry deprived of one of his best advisors."

Tears pooled in her eyes as she recounted the events. "He looked around almost desperately. You know how he is about others getting hurt for him…when he realized that they were trying to kill Remus, he didn't even hesitate. He just reacted."

Remus pulled Ginny into his arms and embraced her. "I'm so sorry." He whispered into her hair.

She tightened her arms around him before she pulled back. "Don't be sorry. He loves you. He would do anything to keep you safe."

Looking up into his eyes, Ginny smiled, "He would do it again in a heartbeat. That's just who he is."

Kissing Remus on the cheek, Ginny sank into the chair next to Harry's bed and reached out for his hand.

"What happened after they brought Harry up here?" Ginny asked Tonks.

"Kingsley said they captured the man who threw the knife. He doesn't have a Dark Mark burned into his arm, maybe this was how he was to earn one. When the aurors cornered him, he took a vial of poison. He was dead before they could reach his side." Tonks said. "The knife…it had the Black family crest on it. I think it may have been one of the knives that Dung stole from Grimmauld Place before we started living there."

"So did the Custodia Charm not work?" Remus asked.

"Professor Flitwick thinks that it did work. The way the charm works is that it protects against those with malevolent intentions towards those protected by the school. But it is intended to protect against a large assault, not a single assassin with a non-magical weapon." Tonks explained.

Harry stirred briefly on the bed. Ginny ran her hand through his hair and kissed him on the cheek. He calmed instantly to her touch.

Remus stood and pulled Tonks into a standing position. "We'll be headed to the guest quarters. I'm a little too old to be sleeping in chairs."

"Charlie and Kingsley are standing guard outside the infirmary and we've placed some extra protection wards around the infirmary," Tonks added.

Ginny climbed back into bed with Harry after the older couple left. She lay her head down on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She felt a hand on her hair and looked up into Harry's slightly glassy eyes.

"Hey, baby," Ginny said softly. "Are you okay? Do you need any pain potion?"

Closing his eyes, Harry shook his head. "No, I just wanted to make sure you were here. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Minerva McGonagall looked up in surprise as Ivan Fedorov approached the head table. He bowed slightly and in a heavily accented voice said, "Madame, will you do me the honor of accompanying me to Minister Scrimgeour's funeral? I do not know many people here in Great Britain, but I think that as we will be representing Hogwarts we should attend together."

"Certainly, Headmaster." Minerva stood. "Are you ready to go now?"

Ivan nodded. As the two of them made their way out of the Great Hall, he asked casually, "How is young Mr Potter?"

"He is much better this morning. I am told he should be discharged later today," Minerva said carefully.

"Who is the man at whom the knife was thrown?" Ivan asked. "I could not figure that out last night. I did not want to interrogate anyone last night when they were distraught, but I would like some answers."

"Remus Lupin was the target of the attack. He is Harry's godfather and he was a good friend of Harry's parents," Minerva explained. "Mrs Potter said that Lucius Malfoy intimated that Harry had taken away one of Voldemort's advisors so Voldemort wanted to take away one of Harry's advisors."

Minerva was begrudgingly impressed that Fedorov did not flinch at Voldemort's name. Even most of the high ranking Death Eaters did not speak his name, preferring to call him the Dark Lord.

"I understand from the rather formidable medi-witch that the knife was not poisoned. Were they counting on the assassin's accuracy? Was this a credible threat?" Ivan inquired.

Minerva smiled at a passing staff member who greeted her, trying to give herself time to formulate a response. Should she tell the truth or should she prevaricate? Making up her mind, Minerva responded, "Remus Lupin is a werewolf, the knife was solid silver. Any hit would have killed him."

Ivan stopped and looked directly at Minerva. He regarded her steadily for a moment before speaking. "I appreciate your honesty. I had heard rumors that Dumbledore had a werewolf working for him, I did not realize they were true."

They continued walking to the gates of Hogwarts. "I was rather surprised that Mr Potter was treated here at Hogwarts rather than being sent to St. Mungo's."

"I don't know how familiar you are with Mr Potter, but he was captured by Death Eaters earlier this summer and convalesced here at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore felt it was safer for Harry here than at St Mungos. When he was injured yesterday, his wife requested that he be treated here," Minerva explained.

"I understand that he and his…wife are to be students here this fall, is that correct?" Ivan said.

"Yes." Minerva answered with some trepidation. "Harry will be an incoming seventh year and Ginny is transferring in from Beauxbatons as a sixth year student."

"Do you commonly have married students?" Ivan asked.

"No," Minerva replied. "This is the first time in centuries."

Ivan nodded. "What sort of accommodations have you made for them?"

"The castle created quarters for them in the Gryffindor tower once Mrs Potter decided to re-enroll in Hogwarts."

"Thank you for explaining that all to me. I will of course be reviewing all accommodations to ensure they are appropriate," Ivan said as they reached the gates. "Let us Apparate to the Ministry of Magic."

* * *

Ron looked anxiously over at Bill. "He will be okay, right?"

"Yes, he will. He woke up briefly last night and Madam Pomfrey said he could go home today," Bill replied soothingly.

The brothers walked on towards the Apparition point at Aunt Muriel's house. Ron let out a chuckle. "Did you hear Ginny last night?" He changed his voice to imitate Ginny, "What the hell is wrong with you? Why can't you take a knife for your best friend? What kind of best friend are you?"

Bill burst out laughing, "No, I didn't hear that. I wish I had."

"It wasn't funny at the time, plus she kept hitting me on the arm. She's strong," Ron added.

As they reached the Apparition point, Bill turned to Ron. "You know where we are going?"

Ron nodded and the two of them Apparated to Stonehenge. The two wizards looked around the small room and pushed open the door. There was a young witch sitting at the reception desk.

"Good morning, sirs. Welcome to Stonehenge. You will be entering into the visitor's centre that is run by the Muggles. Please be aware this is a fully integrated site, meaning you will be among Muggles. Use of Magic at this site will result in a fine and possible prison time. Once you get to the stone circle you will be able to access the Magical portion of the stones."

Bill and Ron nodded and voiced their agreement.

"You are welcome to enjoy this historical Magical site. Please exit through this door and again you, remember you will be entering the Muggle visitor's centre."

The brothers entered into the visitor's centre. Ron made to go out the door towards the stones, but Bill caught his arm. "As long as we are here, we might as well see everything. Let's take a look around."

Ron rolled his eyes, but agreed with his brother. The two walked around the visitor's building looking at the displays. There was an explanation of the history of the site as well as over three hundred archeological artifacts that had been recovered from the site. Once they'd looked through the building, they walked out towards the stones blending in with all of the other visitors.

"This is amazing," Ron said. "These stones are beautiful."

"They are," Bill agreed. "Can you feel the Magic? It is one of the most powerful Magical fields in the world. That is why the barrier between the Magical portion of the stones and the Muggle part keeps breaking down."

"Yeah, it is almost like a buzzing sensation," Ron said as he looked around.

"Why are the stones roped off?" Ron asked. He could see the tourists walking around the outside of the stone. Some of them had those – what were they called again? – headsets, that's way they were. Ron remembered Dean showing them his little CD player that had headsets.

"I think they didn't want anyone to get hurt," Bill replied. "Muggles aren't allowed to go up to the stones. It is the same in Egypt, they want to preserve the site and protect it from visitors as well as not wanting any visitors to get hurt from a falling stone."

As they arrived at the stone circle, they could hear several tour guides explaining the significance and the history of the stones. Bill gestured for Ron to follow him. "This way."

Ron saw a small break in the rope that most people did not seem to notice, the must be the entrance to the Wizarding site. The Wizarding part of the site didn't have any of the ropes that held back visitors. These stones had preservation charms on them as well as charms to ensure they wouldn't fall. The stone circle looked much more complete in this part.

"Are these runes?" Ron asked his brother as they walked among the huge stones.

Bill nodded absently as he studied the marking on the stones. As they arrived at the third stone, Bill stopped suddenly. He stooped to look at a mark low on the stone. It was not the familiar entwined snakes they were used to seeing, but rather a stylized drawing of two snakes crawling on the ground. After looking around and casting a quick Notice-Me-Not spell, Bill waved his wand and Ron heard the familiar sound of Parseltongue.

"It is a recording spell," Bill explained seeing Ron's confused look. "I recorded Harry saying open in Parseltongue."

A small panel slid open and Bill retrieved the small black tablet hidden inside. The brothers quickly left the site and headed back to Harry's house.

* * *

Harry sank back into the wide comfortable seats in the first class section of the plane headed for Albania. It had been a long couple days, and they had postponed their trip by a day, but they were at last on their way to Albania.

As the plane leveled out, Ginny released her death grip on Harry's arm as she peered out the window. Harry smiled as he watched her exclaiming over the view as she caught sight of downtown London in the distance. He was proud of her. He knew that most Pureblood witches would have had problems navigating through Heathrow Airport, but Ginny had taken everything in stride. She still didn't quite understand the concept of metal detectors or screening baggage, but she followed all of the instructions that Hermione and her parents had given the Magical travelers. It turned out that Harry and Ginny were the only two who had not flown on a plane before, Tonks and Remus had both flown and of course the Grangers were quite used to traveling.

Harry had decided to upgrade his and Ginny's tickets to first class. He usually didn't splurge on himself, but Ginny he was more than happy to spoil. Settling back into her seat, Ginny looked over at Harry. "Are you feeling okay? No pain?"

Picking up her hand, he raised it to his lips and kissed her hand. "No, I'm fine."

Blushing slightly, Ginny cupped his cheek with her hand. "I just worry about you doing too much and not taking it easy like you are supposed to."

"Baby, Remus wouldn't let me carry anything. All I've done is walk around today, I'm actually feeling a little…"

He trailed off when he saw the worried look in Ginny's eyes. "Really, baby, I'm fine. I feel good, I'm not having any pain. Madam Pomfrey cleared me and you know she wouldn't clear me unless she was sure I was fine."

"I know." Ginny leaned back in her seat. " I…it was horrible seeing that knife in your back and...I know you're okay now, but I just worry. That's part of my job."

"I know, baby. I'm sorry I'm making you worry so much." Harry put his arm around her shoulders and she melted into his side.

Two hours into the flight, Ginny was asleep. Harry got out his carry-on bag and pulled out the list Professor Flitwick had pressed on him before he'd left the infirmary. While Harry had been recovering from his injury, Professors Flitwick and McGonagall took advantage of the number of current Hogwarts' Muggleborn students to implement Harry's idea about the incoming Muggleborn students. Remus had managed to find the book Welcome to the Wizarding World. With Harry's funding, enough copies had been purchased for all twenty students. The students had been divided into groups and assigned mentors. Some of the assignments were easy – two football mad boys had been assigned to Dean Thomas, a young girl into photography had been assigned to Colin Creevey – but easy or not, all of the students had been assigned to a mentor.

Harry looked over his list, he had been assigned three young students. There were a boy and two girls – Lydia from Bath and cousins Avery and Michael from Coventry. He pulled out a notebook and a pen and started writing.

As he finished his second letter, Ginny stirred against him. "Hey, beautiful. Did you have a good nap?"

She sleepily looked over at her husband. "What have you been doing?"

"I've been writing to my group of Muggleborn students. It's fun to share the Magical world with people. I just remember how…amazing it was when I realized that what I can do is Magic," Harry said as he folded the letter and slid it into his bag.

Ginny reached out and ran a finger over the notebook in which Harry had been writing. "This is so smooth. What is this?"

Harry smiled and kissed her on the cheek before he said, "It is a notebook. It's what Muggles use to write instead of parchment. I thought using this and a regular ink pen would be less noticeable than writing with a quill and parchment." He paused for a minute than looked at her with a big smile on his face. "You know that would be a great idea, to send the students some ink and parchment. It took me a while to get used to using a quill and ink."

Smiling at his enthusiasm, Ginny said, "I think I'm going to see Hermione. She said I could walk back and see her."

Glancing up, Harry could see the seat belt light was turned off. "Sure, love."

Ginny stood up and stretched, when she turned back to Harry she smirked to see his eyes fixed on her chest. He blushed when she cleared her throat and his eyes travelled up to her face. "Sorry. You just… and…"

She leaned over and kissed him thoroughly before she walked back into the business class. Harry watched her leave, staring as she disappeared into the next compartment. Smiling he turned back to his letters.

As he finished his last letter, a shadow fell over him. He looked up to see Remus standing over him. "Hey, Remus. Did you come up to join me for a bit?"

"I thought you might be lonely up here," Remus said as he sat down. Looking around he said, "I like it up here. It's nice."

Harry smirked. "I know. I wanted Ginny to have a good first flight."

"The big smile on her face, says she is having a great first flight," Remus responded. He stretched out his legs in front of him. "Ginny said you are working on your letters."

"Yeah, I just finished my last one. Did you and Hermione get yours started?" Harry asked.

Remus arched an eyebrow at him. "Hermione?"

Harry burst out laughing. "Let me guess. She's already finished and sent them out."

"Of course she has. I've done two of my three letters," Remus replied.

Changing the subject, Remus said, "Tonks and I checked all of our luggage and there were no tracking charms placed on any of them. She will double check everything once we land."

Harry nodded and took a drink of his bottled water. Remus continued, "She wants to meet with Kingsley's friend in Tirana before going up to Shkodra. Kingsley says his friend, Ben Bolen, has been here in Albania for the past five years so he worked with Williamson when he was here."

"How does Ben fall politically?" Harry asked.

"He's a Muggleborn and Kingsley intimated that he does not agree with the new administration, but I don't know much about his views," Remus explained. "Tonks has actually met him a few times and says he is a good guy, so we are hoping he will be a good contact for us."

"What is the story?" Harry asked. "What does he know about why we are here?"

Remus broke into a big smile. "I wanted to talk to you about that. After everything that's happened in the last week…it's really made me think. I've decided to make some changes. Dora and I are getting married."

"What?" Harry pulled his godfather into a big hug. "That's great! When did this happen?"

"I asked her yesterday. We've been in touch with Ben and he is helping us to arrange a ceremony in Albania. That way we can get around the pureblood rule, as we won't be married in Britain. Once we are married, Ben is going to work with Marcy, Dora's friend in Magical Contracts." Remus explained.

"Remus that is wonderful," Harry said, his smile matching Remus's.

"We've talked to Andi and Ted. They wanted to be here, but they don't want to do anything to draw attention to the wedding before it is certified. So what do you say, will you be my best man?"

Harry felt the sting of tears as he looked at one of his father's best friends, he simply nodded afraid that if he actually said anything his voice would crack.

* * *

Tonks stood as Ben approached the table where she and Remus were sitting. Ben had asked to meet them in a local restaurant close to the British Embassy. Both the Muggle and Magical consulates were housed close together with the Aurors providing protection for the Magical consulate.

"Tonks!" he cried as he pulled her into a friendly hug.

"Ben, it's great to see you." Tonks smiled at the Auror and introduced him to Remus.

Remus held out his hand as he was introduced to Ben. He was somewhat surprised to find that Ben was older than he expected, he was closer to Remus's age probably in his mid thirties. He was tall and thin with close cropped black hair and dark eyes that proclaimed his Indian ancestry.

"Remus, Kingsley has told me nothing but good things about you," Ben said.

As the three of them sat back down, Ben said, "We have actually met before, Remus. I'm sure you don't remember, but you were a fifth year prefect and I was a very lost third year trying to find my way to the Ancient Runes classroom. You took pity on me and walked me to class."

Remus shook his head. "Sorry, I don't remember, but I'm glad I was able to help you."

When the server approached the table, Ben ordered tea and pastries for all three of them. "I hope you don't mind me ordering for you, but I chose this place because there are less likely to be people who understand us here. Plus with the embassy so close, they make wonderful tea."

After the tea and pastries arrived, Remus discreetly cast a privacy charm.

"Nice spellwork," Ben said before turning the talk to more serious matters. "You aren't the first couple that we've helped since the Ministry announced their official policy. Many of our Magical consulates have been approached by couples who wish to marry or families trying to immigrate. Here in Albania we have not had as many requests, but we have heard that France, Egypt, India, Canada, and Australia have had record numbers of visitors. I am thankful that the Ministry is allowing people to leave."

Tonks looked concerned. "I didn't realize so many people were being affected."

"I was also surprised at the numbers," Ben replied. "We have Muggleborns who want to escape, those married to Muggles, and in smaller numbers, those such as yourselves wanting to marry a 'so-called' magical creature."

Tonks giggled. "Magical creature."

Remus shot her a wounded look. "You don't think I'm magical."

Unable to contain it, Tonks burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, Remus, but it's just so ridiculous. But yes, I think you are magical." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Ben smiled as he watched the couple interact. He had to admit, he was surprised when Kingsley approached him about facilitating the marriage. He remembered Tonks from her training and was surprised that she wanted to marry a werewolf. He was even more surprised when he found out who her fiancé was. Werewolves were supposed to be dark evil creatures, not former prefects who looked like down-on-their-luck college professors.

"If it is okay with you, I've arranged for the ceremony to take place tomorrow morning. I understand from Kingsley that you will be vacationing in Shkodra. Is that correct?" Ben said.

It was Remus who answered, "Yes. We are here with a small group of family and friends and we will be heading up to Shkodra tomorrow afternoon."

Ben nodded and pulled out several sheaves of parchment, handing one to each of them and keeping one for himself. "Okay. I've brought the applications for a marriage license, fill them out and bring them and the proper documentation to the ceremony. Who will be your witnesses?"

He paused with his quill over the form. Remus and Tonks exchanged a look before Remus said. "This will be kept quiet?"

"Yes, of course. You do understand we are already circumventing the laws, right? Your witnesses need to be aware of that as well. If they do not feel comfortable in signing the documents, we can arrange for other witnesses," Ben replied feeling a bit confused.

Remus sighed, "The witnesses are Harry and Ginny Potter." He watched the other man's reaction with a feeling of amusement. Ben dropped his quill and opened and closed his mouth several times before he seemed to pull it together.

"I have to say, I did not expect that," Ben said. "I can see why you might be concerned, but the paperwork will be handled very discretely. I will send it directly to Marcy who has been helping all of the consulates with these types of marriages. She has a whole system worked out that legalizes the marriage, but stops certain notifications from taking place. Essentially, the paperwork is received directly into the ledgers. Once the ledgers have acknowledged the bond, the marriage is legal and cannot be dissolved."

"That sounds good," Remus replied.

Tonks agreed and then said to Ben, "I know this is a little off topic, but did you work with Dave Williamson while he was here?"

Ben stiffened slightly but answered, "Yes, it's a small consulate so most of the Aurors assigned to the consulate know each other. Is there a particular reason you are asking?"

Tonks regarded him steadily for a moment. "You are risking a lot by helping us, so I will trust you to keep this quiet. We are unofficially investigating the assassinations in London." Tonks went on to describe the Battle at Diagon Alley and the failure of the notification quills. "Williamson is a person of interest in our investigation."

Ben studied the table in front of him before looking up at Tonks. "I can't say I am surprised. I worked with Dave Williamson for three years and the first two years he was just an average wizard. We would occasionally go out drinking or listen to Quidditch matches together. We weren't close friends, but we were friendly. That changed his last year here. He became distant and secretive. He would make comments sometimes about people's blood status, not spewing that Pureblood crap that the Ministry is now, but just insulting little comments."

Tonks leaned forward. "Did Williamson go anywhere or start seeing anyone prior to this change?"

Ben stared into his cup of tea as he tried to recall any explanation for Williamson's behavior. "He wasn't seeing anyone, I know that. He travelled a lot while he was here. I don't recall any particular trips, but he did travel all over Albania and Greece on his days off. I do know he went to Shkodra several times, but I don't recall…his change in behavior was a gradual thing so I can't really pinpoint exactly when it happened except is was his last year here, 1994."

* * *

Harry waited with Remus and Mark Granger in one of the smaller banquet rooms in the hotel. Ben had arranged for the wedding to take place at the hotel with a small private lunch afterwards. He smiled as he watched his godfather fidget a little, checking his watch.

"Don't worry, Remus. They'll be here," Harry said.

Remus smiled slightly. "I'm surprised at how nervous I am. I thought proposing was supposed to be the hard part."

Mark laughed. "It is, don't worry. It's normal to be a little nervous, especially as it isn't the ideal circumstances."

"I know." Remus sighed. "I wish I could give Dora the big wedding she deserves with her family and friends here. It doesn't seem fair to her that we have to get married in a foreign country with just a handful of people."

Harry nodded, "Trust me, I know the feeling. But Tonks wants to marry you and she chose to marry you here. Besides, look at what happened at Bill's wedding, you wouldn't want something like that to happen here, would you?"

"No, I know you are right. I just wish it could be different," Remus said. He smiled and glanced at Harry. "I wish that James and Sirius were here. Can you imagine how much Sirius would be harassing me for marrying his cousin?"

"Harass you? Can you imagine the pranks he would have planned?" Harry answered laughing. "I can only imagine that he and my dad would have had a lot of fun with your wedding."

A knock at the door attracted their attention. Ben entered with two other men. "Remus, this is Nick Rogers, he works at the Embassy with me. He will be helping me with the paperwork. This is Edon Cano, he will be performing the ceremony."

Remus shook hands with both of the men. "It is a pleasure meeting you."

He introduced Harry and Mark to the three men. He saw Nick startle when he realized who Harry was, but thankfully Nick did not say anything. Edon spoke in heavily accented English, but was easily understandable.

"Do you have all of the forms completed?" Ben asked.

Remus nodded and handed over all the forms that the bridal party had completed the previous night. With a flick of his wand, Ben made a copy of their passports as well. He looked up at Remus and smiled. "Everything looks to be in order."

Ben turned to Harry. "Mr Potter, it is nice to meet you. I met your mother while I was at Hogwarts. She tutored a group of us in potions. She was a very nice, lovely woman."

"Thank you," Harry responded. He had not heard as much about his mother and was always happy to hear good things about his parents. "Professor Slughorn is always telling me how good my mother was in potions."

The men talked for a few moments before another knock caused them to turn and look at the door. Sarah popped her head in. "Are you gentleman ready?"

Remus nodded. He and Harry took their places while Edon stood at the front of the room. Sarah and Hermione entered the room and sat down with Mark, Ben and Nick.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise when he first saw Tonks. She looked completely different from her normal look of bubblegum pink hair with multiple piercings. She wore a soft cream knee length, short sleeved dress. Harry smiled to see she was wearing the diamond earrings that both Ginny and Fleur had worn for their weddings. Tonks' hair was brown and shoulder length with a natural wave. Her eyes were the biggest surprise, they were a light grey color the same color as Sirius's eyes.

He smiled at the stunned look on Remus's face. He knew he had looked the same on his wedding day. He turned as Tonks and Ginny took their places opposite him and Remus. Ginny wore a beautiful blue skirt with a blue and gold top. Harry felt his heart jump at the sight of her across from him. He still found it hard to believe that she was his wife.

When Edon started talking, Harry managed to tear his attention away from his wife and witness the short but poignant ceremony. After Tonks and Remus were pronounced husband and wife, the party had a small private luncheon before boarding the train for Shkodra.

* * *

Ginny stretched as the train came to a stop in Shkodra. It had been a long and sometimes rough trip that left her with a new appreciation of magical travel. Harry reached for their bags, but Ginny glared at him and he dropped his hand. He instead grabbed their carry-on bags.

"I'm fine, love," Harry said trying not to sound like he was complaining.

"I'm sure you are. I'm just trying to make sure you stay that way," Ginny said as she followed Remus off the train carrying their suitcase.

With a subtly cast translation charm, Remus and Mark arranged for their transportation to the Hotel Colosseo in the center of Shkodra. It was early evening when they arrived at the hotel. It was a small, but elegant hotel. They all dined in the small restaurant in the hotel before retiring for the evening.

Ginny stood at the window looking out at the city. It was a beautiful smaller city bordered on one side by mountains and looking out to the water on another side. Harry joined her by the window, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him and smiled up at him.

"That was a beautiful ceremony, wasn't it?" she commented.

Harry smiled. "It was. Remus looked so happy, I'm glad he decided to ask her. I know he's been thinking about it, but then talking himself out of it because he's too old or too dangerous or too wolfy."

"Too wolfy?" she laughed.

"You know what I mean. I'm a werewolf, no one would want to marry me. I'm a werewolf, no one would want me in their family." Harry mimicked his godfather. "I tried to tell him he was making too big a deal over it, but he wouldn't listen."

Ginny turned around in his arms. "That is one of the things I love about you. You just accept everyone – werewolf, veela, goblin – it doesn't make a difference to you. There aren't enough people like you in the world."

Blushing Harry buried his face in her hair. "I'm only doing what is right."

Ginny tugged on his hair and pulled him up to face her. "I know."

She leaned up and kissed him. "I love you."

Harry pulled her closer and started kissing her neck while he ran his hands up under her shirt. As he ran his hand up the smooth soft skin of her back, he pulled her into a hot open mouthed kiss that left them both breathless.

He pulled her closer to the bed and pulled her shirt off, but as he reached for her she danced out of her grasp. He smiled because he could feel the playfulness and love coming through their bond.

"Take your shirt off for me," she demanded.

Smiling he complied and crossed his arms over his chest as he waited to see what she would do next. She looked him up and down while she toed off her shoes and shimmied out of the jeans she had worn for travelling. Clad only in her green lacy, barely there knickers she gestured to him. "Take off the rest."

He hurried to comply. As his boxers hit the floor, she pushed him onto the bed and crawled in next to him. Running her hand down his chest, she leaned over and kissed him. "You looked so… sexy today," She whispered, placing kisses across his chest. "I could… hardly concentrate… on the ceremony."

Harry swiftly rolled over and pinned her beneath him, his green eyes glowing with love and desire. "I love you." As he thrust into her, he could feel the waves of love and desire pouring off of her. This fueled his own desire as they made love long into the night.


	33. Albania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and company follow the trail of Ravenclaw's lost diadem to Albania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozafa castle and it's legend are real, I just adapted it to my story!

Hermione watched as her father consulted with the concierge. Thankfully most of the hotel staff spoke English, so Mark was able to converse with them easily. He walked over to his wife and daughter.

"The concierge recommended a local shop where we can get some pastries. Shall we go get some?"

Hermione and Sarah agreed and the three of them walked out onto the street. Sarah pulled them into the visitor's information center down the street from the hotel. After they gathered some brochures describing some of the sights to be seen, they headed on to the pastry shop.

After ordering an assortment of pastries, the three of them sat down at one of the patio tables.

"So, what are we going to do first?" Mark asked.

"I think we need to go to Rozafa castle and see what we find," Hermione replied. She looked over at her parents. "I don't think you two should come up there with us."

She held up her hand to stave off their objections. "No, hear me out. If there is a Horcrux in the castle, it will likely have magical protections. You two will be defenseless against them. I think that the two of you should see some of the other sites around town while we see what is up there."

Sarah and Mark exchanged a look, and Sarah replied, "Sweetie, I understand that there are some things that we can't do, but this castle is a not just a magical site. We won't go into any place dangerous or where we would be a liability, but we will go with you."

Hermione looked at her parents in surprise. She was so used to keeping her parents and her adventures in the magical world separate, that it didn't occur to her they could help in other ways. She smiled at her mother. "That would be great. We don't really even know if there is anything there to find, so we may just be sightseeing."

Her parents exchanged a smile and the three of them enjoyed their breakfast while chatting about what they might see in Shkodra.

Glancing at her watch, Hermione was surprised to see it was already 9:30. "Do you think we should get back to the hotel?"

Mark laughed. "We are vacationing with two newlywed couples. I really don't think they will be up anytime soon. We'll give them a little longer."

While Hermione blushed, Sarah laughed. "We may see Remus and Tonks before we see Harry and Ginny."

* * *

Harry could hear the sounds of people moving in the hallway. Distant sounds of the elevator and muted conversations. Their room was still dark, with the curtains closed it felt like they were cut off from the rest of the world. He lifted his head off the pillow and glanced at the clock, it was 8:45. He put his head back down, it was still too early to get up.

He pulled Ginny closer and wrapped his arms around her. She was so warm and soft, he never wanted to get out of bed. Burying his face in her hair, he took a deep breath and was immediately assaulted by the sweet, floral smell he always associated with Ginny. She stirred a bit, turning in his arms so her face was buried in his chest. Smiling he pulled her closer and ran his hand down her back.

Ginny peeked up at him through the curtain of her hair, she loved the smile on his face. Running her hand down his chest, she leaned up and captured his mouth in a long, slow kiss. Her tongue took its time exploring his mouth while her hand caressed his chest and abs.

She pulled away slowly and smiled. Her voice husky with desire, she whispered. "Love, there is an incredibly decadent tub in the bathroom. Come, make love to me in there."

Harry stared helplessly at her for a moment, before a smile spread across his face. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the bathroom.

* * *

It was late morning by the time Harry and Ginny joined the others in the hotel lobby. Remus smiled when he saw them. "Don't worry, Dora and I just came down ourselves."

Harry nodded at his godfather while he avoided Hermione's gaze as she seemed a bit put out that it was so late. The two couples breakfasted on the pastries and tea that the Grangers had brought back from the shop.

"Hermione, what can you tell us about the castle Rozafa?" Harry asked as he finished his pastry.

"It is actually quite interesting," Hermione began, pleased to be sharing her knowledge. "The castle was built in the Middle Ages some time, it is not clear exactly when it was built. There is a local legend about the castle. According to the story, the three brothers who were building the castle would come each day to find the previous day's work demolished. Eager to stop the destruction, they consulted a wise man. He advised them that it would take a human sacrifice to stop the devil from disrupting their work. The three brothers agreed. Each day one of their wives would bring them lunch, the brothers decided that whichever wife brought them lunch the next day would be sacrificed. The two older brothers told their wives to stay home so it was the youngest brother's wife who showed up the next day. She agreed to be sacrificed if they would leave her right breast bare so she could feed her newborn son, her right arm left bare so she could caress him, and her right foot bare so she could rock his cradle."

"That's horrible," Ginny said, wrinkling her nose. "Can you imagine your husband asking you to do such a thing?"

"Don't look at me," Harry said. "You know I would never do that."

Laughing she leaned over and kissed him. "I know. My hero would never do that. You'd sacrifice yourself instead."

Harry blushed as the others laughed. He had to admit that did sound like something he might do.

"So when do you want to head up to the castle?" Hermione asked.

Ginny looked over at Harry with a look of slight disappointment on her face before looking at her friend. "Hermione…do we have to go today?"

Hermione looked at her young friend with an expression of confusion. "That's what we are here for Ginny. Why wouldn't we go today?"

Ginny blushed under Hermione's scrutiny. "I was hoping we could go to the beach today. I know we are here to go to the castle, but can't we go tomorrow?"

"Of course, love," Harry replied with an indulgent smile. "You want to go to that beach we read about?"

Smiling now, Ginny turned to her husband. "Yes, I thought we could go down to the beach and play around and then we could all go out to eat tonight."

"That sounds great, Ginny," Remus said. "Do you know how far away it is?"

Grabbing one of the brochures from the table, Harry answered. "Velipoja beach is about twenty km from here. I bet if we ask the concierge they could set us up with a taxi or something to get there."

"Great!" Tonks said enthusiastically. "Why don't we meet back here in twenty minutes and we'll head out?"

As everyone rose to go to the elevators, Mark caught sight of the look on his daughter's face. He could tell she wasn't happy about being overruled. When they entered their room, Hermione couldn't hold back any longer. "Why are we doing this? We could be at the castle in less than half an hour and have it over with, but now we are going to the beach?"

Shaking his head Mark said, "Hermione, it is like we talked about this morning. We are on vacation with two honeymooning couples. What is the harm in waiting until tomorrow?"

Hermione glared at her father. "What is the harm in going today? Harry would have gone along with it if Ginny hadn't said something."

"Oh, is that what is bothering you?" Sarah asked as she rummaged through her suitcase looking for her bathing suit.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked as she threw herself on the bed.

"Sweetie, you are used to planning and everyone going along with your plans, especially Ron and Harry. They let you plan and just fall in with your plans. Are you upset that we aren't going to the castle or are you upset that Harry didn't fall in with your plans?" Sarah asked as she sat down next to her daughter.

Hermione was silent for a moment as she considered her mother's words. It was true that she liked to plan. "He doesn't always fall in with my plans."

"No, but he probably doesn't choose someone else's plans over yours," Sarah countered.

When Hermione didn't say anything, Sarah continued, "I know Harry is one of your best friends, but he is Ginny's husband. You can't expect him to choose you over her. He loves her and will do whatever it takes to make her happy. If a simple trip to the beach is what she wants, he will make sure she gets one."

"It's not a bad thing." Mark added. "Don't make this a contest between you and Ginny. She will win every time. You just need to adjust to sharing him. He still loves you and needs you, it is just a little different now."

Hermione sat up and looked at her parents. "Is that what I am doing? I…we've all been getting along so well. I guess I just never thought that…" she trailed off into silence as she thought about what had happened. She had just assumed that Harry would let her plan the trip.

Shaking her head, Hermione gathered up her swimming suit. "I…I'm sure you are right. I'll think about what you said, but for now let's go. We need to meet them downstairs."

* * *

Charlie sat down next to his brother at one of the tables in the staff room. During the summer months, the staff rarely used the Great Hall for dining. Instead they tended to eat in smaller groups in the staff room or in their own rooms. The house elves had set up a table of food for the staff to serve themselves.

Bill shook his head as he looked over at his brother's overflowing plate. "You're as bad as Ron."

Laughing Charlie replied, "No one is that bad. I'm just a little hungry. I've been out on the grounds all morning."

The scraping of a chair against the stone floor diverted their attention. To the brothers' surprise, Headmaster Fedorov sat down with them. "Good afternoon, gentleman. I hope you don't mind me joining you."

"Not at all, Headmaster," Bill replied politely. Charlie nodded his agreement.

The three ate in companionable silence for a few minutes before Fedorov turned to Bill. "Mr. Weasley, I understand you worked for Gringotts as a curse breaker, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir. I worked in Egypt for several years before returning to England two years ago."

Fedorov nodded. "Did you like Egypt?"

Bill smiled. "I loved Egypt, actually. It is a great place for a curse breaker, learning all of the curses that the ancient Egyptians used. I learned a lot about cursed objects and blood wards."

"So what made you want to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Fedorov asked. He saw Bill's expression and added, "I am just trying to get to know my teachers. Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had the advantage of knowing you when you were in school. I have no such knowledge so I am merely trying to get to know you all."

Slightly reassured Bill smiled. "That makes a lot of sense. I think I was ready for a change. I've just gotten married and while my wife still works for Gringotts, I thought that teaching would be an interesting change of pace. I don't plan on teaching forever, but I would like to do it for a couple of years."

"I have heard that the position is cursed," Fedorov said. "Do you think that is true?"

"It may be. I know no one has had the job for more than one year in a long time. I think that is part of the reason I wanted to teach. There is…a war going on in the Wizarding community and I don't think that most young witches and wizards know how to defend themselves. In the past six years, there have only been three competent teachers and two of them were Death Eaters," Bill replied.

Charlie winced as Bill finished. While he didn't think Death Eaters were suitable teachers, Fedorov might have a different opinion. However, Fedorov didn't seem bothered by Bill's outburst.

"I understand that your brother-in-law formed his own defense group a few years ago," Fedorov commented.

Bill and Charlie both froze at the mention of Harry. Was Fedorov going to interrogate them about Harry? Bill looked over at his brother before he answered. Charlie just gave a subtle shrug, he didn't know how to respond either.

Bill cleared his throat. "Yes, I understand that the teacher they had wasn't really teaching them and wasn't letting them practice any spells. Harry has…always been gifted in Defense and he helped a group of students with the practical part of Defense. Three of my brothers were a part of his group and they really learned a lot from him."

To Bill's relief, Fedorov simply nodded and said, "Yes, I heard that his group was a big success." Changing the topic he said, "I looked over your curriculum and everything looks acceptable. I was wondering if you have had any experience in teaching."

"Not in such large groups, but I have taught classes for the new curse breakers both in Egypt and here in England. I would start with a general review of the Dark Arts, basic information really and then go on to types of curses and getting around them. I really enjoyed that part of my job, that is another reason I thought this position would be fun," Bill replied.

Fedorov smiled. "Good, I am glad to see you are enthusiastic about your job."

He turned to Charlie. "What about you, Mr Weasley? I understand you have been in Romania since you graduated from Hogwarts."

Charlie smiled. "Yes. I have always been fascinated by dragons, ever since I was little. I was very lucky to get a position in Romania."

"So what made you decide to apply for the Care of Magical Creatures position? It is quite different from working on a dragon reservation."

Charlie hesitated for a moment, now appreciating how hard it must have been for Bill to answer the same question. "It was several things really. My family has been through a lot this summer so I was thinking about returning to England for a while anyhow. I've always enjoyed magical creatures. While I will admit dragons are my favorite, I really enjoyed helping Professor Kettleburn whilst I was still in school. The last few years in school I spent a lot of time with him and Hagrid and I learned a lot about magical creatures." Charlie laughed. "There weren't very many of us in the NEWT level, so we did a lot of hands on and special projects caring for the animals in the forest. I spent part of the summer before my seventh year working at the magical zoo in Scarborough."

Fedorov smiled. "Excellent, I hadn't realized you were so well rounded in magical creatures."

"Yeah." Charlie laughed. "Everyone seems to just equate me with dragons now."

"Your curriculum and teaching plans also seem to be in order," Fedorov said. "What can you tell me about your teaching experiences?"

Charlie fidgeted a bit. "Like Bill, I've never taught large groups or anything like that. I did some…I don't know what to call them exactly, but the reservation did educational tours for the local magical community in Romania. We would take small groups around and teach them about the dragons and their place in the local ecology, care of dragons and that sort of thing. I always enjoyed that part. I'm very passionate about Magical Creatures and I want to instill in the students my love of these animals."

"Very good." Fedorov smiled more widely. "I am very pleased with the addition of both of you to the staff here at Hogwarts."

He looked up at both of the brothers before continuing. "I feel it is only fair that I reciprocate with information about myself. I have been at Durmstrang for almost twenty years. I have taught both Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts, though most of my time was in Transfiguration. I have been the Deputy Headmaster for the past six years."

When he fell silent, Bill took a chance and asked, "What made you decide come to Hogwarts, sir?"

Fedorov smiled slightly, "I guess that is only a fair question. I have not been happy with some of the…policies at Durmstrang. As I've heard of all of the…difficulties in England over the past few years and with the assassinations…When I was offered the job, it just seemed like the perfect way to help."

He looked glanced around the room for a moment as if to ensure it was still empty before he continued, "My mother-in-law is from England and always spoke highly of both Professor Dumbledore and Hogwarts. She almost sent my wife to Hogwarts, so coming here as Headmaster seemed it…fate."

Bill was sure he looked as startled as Charlie, Fedorov was married? That had not been included in any of the information they had gathered on him. Fedorov laughed at the expression on the brothers' faces. "I take it you did not know I was married?"

"No, sir," Bill replied.

"I do not usually share that information. Durmstrang is very different from Hogwarts…Muggleborns are not admitted to the school. Muggle studies is not an option for study. In the last two years, Dark Arts is offered as an optional course. Of course there are many…restrictions on the use of dark magic and it is officially not encouraged, but…let me just say that these are some of the many reasons I left." Fedorov looked each of them in the eye. "I shared this with you because the two of you…I admire your sense of family. During the attack at the funeral, I could not see what Mr. Potter was doing, but I saw you and your brothers immediately surround your sister. I am sure that a large part of the reason the two of you have accepted positions here this year is to keep an eye on your sister and her husband."

Bill and Charlie exchanged a quick glance before nodding. Charlie said, "Yes, sir. After we realized what happened to Ginny during her first year and with…the political situation the way it is. We both felt better being closer not only to Ginny, but the rest of the family as well. Our youngest brother, Ron, will be in his last year here as well."

"Yes, I heard Professor McGonagall mention that as well," Fedorov replied. He glanced at his watch and stood. "Thank you for an enjoyable conversation. I have an appointment with Professor Slughorn now. I trust I will see the two of you at dinner tonight."

Neither brother spoke as they watched the new Headmaster leave the room. As he left, Bill whispered, _"Muffliato."_

"What the hell was that?" Charlie asked.

"I have no idea," Bill said in amazement. "It sounded almost like he didn't agree with the use of Dark Arts."

"We should have Percy see if he can check into this marriage. If he really has a wife, he might not be as firmly in the Death Eater's camp as we thought," Charlie said.

Bill hesitated before he answered, "I…I would rather have Marcy check for us. She works in Magical Contracts and can probably get the answer more quickly and with less fuss than Percy."

Arching his eyebrow at his brother, Charlie said, "You don't trust Percy."

Bill twisted his wedding ring around his finger for a moment before he looked his closest brother in the eyes. "I love Percy. He is my brother, but I don't know yet if we can trust him. I know he said he was sorry and he wants to join the order. But he still works too closely with the Ministry. I doubt they would be happy with what Fedorov just told us."

After considering what his brother said, Charlie agreed, "I will talk to Marcy tonight."

* * *

Ginny smiled as the group piled out of the minivan taxi they had taken to the beach. Unlike the beach she was used to at Beauxbatons, this was a Muggle beach. There was a small parking lot with a few cars in it. There was no formal boardwalk, but there was a small collection of shops near the parking lot. The beach had beautiful white sand and she could hear the waves crashing on the beach. It wasn't crowded, but there were a fair number of people under brightly colored umbrella or sunning themselves on colorful beach towels. She turned to Harry and flashed him a beautiful smile. "This is great!"

They made their way onto the beach were Mark and Harry set up the umbrella they had gotten from the concierge. When Mark had asked about going to the beach, the concierge had set them up with an umbrella, beach towels, and a cooler of drinks.

Ginny straightened out her blue and purple beach towel and set her bag down on one corner. She smiled as she watched Remus help Tonks do the same. The Grangers spread out several towels and Ginny smiled to see several paperbacks stacked next their bag. She could definitely see where Hermione got her habits. When she turned to see where Hermione was, she was surprised to see the cool look she received back from her best friend.

When Harry touched her arm, all thoughts of Hermione left her mind. Ginny's breath caught in her throat at the wicked smile on his face. "What?" she said.

Harry sat down on the towel next to Ginny. "Well, we are at a Muggle beach, so no sunscreen charms."

He held up a small container. "We will have to use sunscreen."

Ginny glanced over at the others and saw Hermione and her mother were already rubbing some type of white lotion into their skin. When she turned back, Harry had already pulled off his shirt.

Standing, Ginny pulled off her shorts and t-shirt revealing her emerald green bikini. She smiled down at Harry as he looked her up and down with a smile on his face. When she sat down next to him, Harry said, "I really love that bikini."

Leaning over, Ginny kissed him. "So what is this sunscreen?"

Harry opened the container and Ginny could smell the scent of coconut. She watched curiously as he squirted a bit of the white lotion into his hand. "This is how Muggles keep from getting sunburned. Turn around for me and hold up your hair."

Ginny squealed as the cold lotion touched her back. Harry diligently rubbed the lotion onto her back and shoulders. She looked over her shoulder and kissed him as he finished up with her back. He whispered into her ear, "I can do the front too if you want."

Laughing, she pushed him. "I think I can do it myself."

She quickly finished rubbing the sunscreen onto herself before turning to her husband, "Can I do your back now?"

When she finished, Harry leaned over and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you." Ginny leaned back on the towel balancing herself on her elbows and looked around. Remus and Tonks were cuddled together a few feet on the other side of the umbrella. Tonks was relatively conservative today with honey blond hair swept back in a ponytail and a silver one piece bathing suit. Remus kept his white t-shirt on with his swimming trunks. Mark and Sarah had settled onto their beach towels and Hermione was lying down on her own beach towel with a book in her hand.

Ginny leaned back on her husband and enjoyed the feel on the warm sun on her skin. "This is wonderful."

Harry idly traced circles on Ginny's arm as he lay on the beach towel. The sounds of the waves and the screech of the seagulls blended with the sound of overlapping voices of the other families and visitors to the beach. The scent of the suntan lotion blended with salty smell of the water. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sun and feel of his wife snuggled up to his side.

He opened his eyes as a shadow fell across him. Tonks was standing over them. "Ginny, I'm going to see if they have sunglasses over at that little shop over there. Do you want to come?"

"Sure. What are sunglasses?" Ginny stood up and joined her friend. Tonks laughed. "They are what Muggles use instead of a shading charm. You see some of those people over there in dark glasses?"

"Oh, sure." Ginny turned to look at the others. "Hermione, Sarah, do you want to come?"

"That would be nice," Sarah said.

"No, thanks," Hermione replied distantly as she quickly turned back to her book.

As the three of them started to walk away Harry called out. "Tonks."

She turned and caught the billfold he'd thrown to her. Laughing she called out, "Thanks, luv."

Harry laughed and turned back to the others. "Remus, if you want I can cast glamours so you can take your t-shirt off."

Considering it for a second Remus replied, "Actually that would be nice. I'm not very good at glamour charms so I've never tried it myself."

After wandlessly casting a privacy charm, Harry gestured for Remus to take off his shirt. "You have to take off your shirt before I can cast the charm."

Remus looked over at Mark and Hermione uncertainly, but then nodded and shrugged off his t-shirt. Mark was glad he'd had some idea of what the problem was or else he was sure he would not have reacted well. Remus's chest was a network of thin white scars; some long, some short, some looked like bite marks and still others looked like he may have been clawed. A quick wave of Harry's hand caused the scars to fade leaving Remus with an unblemished chest.

Smiling over at his godson, Remus said, "Thanks, cub. That's really good charm work."

The three women walked over to the small shop. It was a tiny one room building with only three walls, the front of the shop was open to the outside. They sold typical beach fare – suntan lotion, hats, sunglasses; as well as t-shirts, bathing suits, and tourist souvenirs. There was a larger cooler with drinks as well as snacks on the wall nearest the front.

As they circled the sunglasses display, Tonks said to Ginny. "I'm glad you suggested this. I really needed a break before heading into…whatever we may find. I know Remus was happy as well. He is worried about Harry."

Ginny agreed. "I'm a little worried about him myself. He would never tell us if he is having pain or any issues, so I kind of wanted an extra day for him to recover."

Harry looked over at them as if sensing they were talking about him. Ginny laughed and blew him a kiss before returning to the display in front of them. They each picked out a pair of sunglasses and Ginny got a pair for her father as well.

When they walked back to the others, Tonks looked appreciatively at her husband. "Nice charm work, Harry."

He blushed slightly. "Thanks."

Ginny stood over him and held out her hand. "Let's go swimming."

"Are you sure you don't want to just lay here in the sun?"

Ginny laughed. "Yes, I'm sure. I want to go swimming."

Groaning, Harry stood and followed a laughing Ginny into the water.

Hermione looked up from her book when she heard Ginny's shrieks of laughter. Harry was chasing her by the water's edge. Hermione rolled her eyes. She looked over at Remus and Tonks and was surprised to see them cuddling together and whispering back and forth. After a few moments, they got up and walked down by the water as well.

Sarah smiled at her daughter's expression. "I'm going to go for a walk down the beach, do you want to come?"

"No thanks, mum. I'll just read here," Hermione replied as she turned back to her book. She vaguely registered her parents walking off.

Tonks and Remus returned to the area they had set up and were lounging on the beach towels. Mark and Sarah returned from their walk. Sarah returned to her beach towel while Mark wandered down to the water.

Turning to Sarah, Tonks said, "The water is wonderful, are you sure you don't want to go for a swim?"

Sarah laughed softly. "No, I would much rather stay on the sand. I enjoy walking along the beach and I collect shells from every beach we go to, but I really don't like the water much. Usually it is Mark and Hermione in the water."

Looking over at Hermione, Tonks asked, "So why aren't you in the water? It's beautiful."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm not really in the mood to play in the water."

"What's wrong?" Tonks asked as she sat down next to the younger witch.

"I just don't see why we couldn't go to the castle today. It feels like we are wasting time, we should be working on finding the Horcruxes," Hermione said. "It seemed like we were going this morning and then Ginny smiles at Harry and says she wants to go to the beach and here we are."

"Remus and I didn't want to go to the castle today either," Tonks said seriously. "Remus was worried about Harry and wanted him to have another day before we face whatever we find in the castle."

Hermione's face fell. "I'm sorry. I just…I guess I just got angry at Ginny. It just seems like she isn't taking things seriously sometimes and to make things worse Harry will do whatever she wants. It's just a little frustrating."

"I don't know what to say. Ginny has been through a lot this summer, but I think she is doing great. She is supporting Harry. That is the most important thing. She thought he needed a day off after almost dying on Monday, I think I would go along with that," Tonks replied sarcasm coloring her voice.

Hermione looked down at the sand, "I -"

Tonks cut her off. "I know that without her Harry would have gone along with the plan to go up to the castle, but Hermione, he loves her and will do whatever he can to make her happy. I don't think that is a bad thing. You need to understand that."

"Why am I having such a hard time with this all of a sudden?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Honestly, I think now that it is September and school is getting ready to start, you are ready for things to be back to normal," Tonks said.

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes, she could feel her mother's eyes on her, but she kept her focus on Tonks. "Maybe, I…I know I like to get my way and my mum pointed out this morning that I'm used to Harry going along with my plans. I don't know why I suddenly resented Ginny this morning – I guess I am not being a very good friend right now."

"It's hard when your friends move on with their lives," Sarah added softly. "I know when my best friend got married, it felt like she had abandoned me. We used to do everything together and now suddenly she was checking with Stan to see if we could go out or she was busy with Stan and couldn't go out. Let me tell you, I was quite resentful of Stan."

Hermione looked up at her mother. "I think that is exactly what I am feeling, but with Harry. I'm not used to it being anyone but Ron, Harry and I on our…I guess adventures would be the best word. And while Harry certainly does not always listen to me, he doesn't usually pick someone else's ideas over mine."

Sarah drew her daughter into a hug. "It will be okay. You just need to give yourself time to get used to the new dynamic in your friendship. You know how well I get along with Stan now, right?"

Laughing, Hermione nodded. Standing she said, "I think I will go check out the water."

* * *

Minerva looked up as Ivan Fedorov knocked on her open office door.

"May I come in, Madame?"

"Yes, please Headmaster," Minerva replied.

"Please, call me Ivan," Fedorov replied as he sat down across from her desk.

Minerva smiled, "Thank you. Please call me Minerva. While we are rather formal with the students, the staff here at Hogwarts has always been rather informal with each other."

"That is good to know," Ivan replied. "I imagine it could get very confusing with two Mr Weasleys on staff."

Laughing Minerva replied, "Trust me, I know it would. There were four of them as students at the same time. I was just about to send for some tea, would you care to join me?"

Ivan agreed and with a flick of her wand, Minerva had a tea service with biscuits sitting on her desk.

After accepting a cup of tea and some ginger cookies, Ivan told Minerva of his interviews with the staff. "I was quite impressed with the staff and their curriculums and lesson plans seem to be in order."

"Excellent, I would expect no less of the staff," Minerva replied as she was inwardly relieved that everyone had passed inspection.

"I believe that the position of Muggle studies is still open, is that correct?" Ivan asked.

"Yes," Minerva replied. "I don't know what happened. Charity Burbage has been our Muggle studies professor for years and she has always been very reliable. She went on holiday to Cyprus and hasn't been seen since."

"An all too common story these days," Ivan replied. He set down his tea cup and with a flick of his wand he closed and warded the door to Minerva's office. "I think we might need some privacy for the rest of this discussion."

Minerva was startled and slightly nervous but simply nodded her agreement.

"I have decided not to fill the position of Muggle studies for this school year," Ivan explained. "I have spoken at great lengths to the Ministry, the Board of Governors, and some concerned parents who have made their feelings known. The suggestions that they had for filling the post were…unacceptable to me. So I felt it best not to fill that position this year."

Minerva breathed a sigh of relief, she could only imagine the suggestions that had been made.

Ivan continued, "Professor Slughorn was quite candid about the concerns his house has for the upcoming year. The end of last year, their former Head of House was killed along with one of their prefects and the boy who killed them is going to be Head Boy this year. I have received several letters asking me not to appoint Harry Potter as Head Boy and others asking me to expel him. I must admit I had hoped to speak with him while he was here recovering, but he left rather quickly. May I ask your opinion of Mr Potter?"

Minerva looked straight up at the new Headmaster. "I think Harry Potter will make an excellent Head Boy. During his time here at Hogwarts he was done amazing things for the school and for his fellow students. Many of the students look up to Harry. He has proven himself to be a leader whether it is teaching his classmates Defense or on the Quidditch pitch. Did he kill Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape? Yes, he did. But not out of malice or hatred, rather because they attacked him. Even whilst he was injured, he protected Albus Dumbledore until help could arrive."

"Do you know why he was not appointed prefect in his fifth year?" Ivan asked.

"I believe Albus felt that Harry was already under enough pressure and did not want to add to it."

Ivan did not respond immediately, but rather held Minerva's eye as if assessing her response. "I have decided to allow Mr Potter to remain as Head Boy. I read the official reports of what happened here in June and it appears as though Mr Potter was acting in self-defense. Now there is the matter of appointing a Head Girl. Currently, the female seventh year prefects are-?"

He trailed off looking at Minerva inquiringly. "Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin, Padma Patil from Ravenclaw and Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff." She filled in. "Our Gryffindor prefect, Hermione Granger, is Muggleborn so she won't be returning this year. It is too bad, she is an excellent role model and she would have been the first choice for Head Girl."

"If you had to choose one of them to be Head Girl, whom would you chose?" Ivan asked.

Minerva sighed, "I don't know, probably Hannah Abbott."

"It has been suggested to me by several people that the Head Girl should be chosen from Slytherin." Ivan held up his hand to stave off Minerva's comments. "As the Head Girl and Head Boy need to work together and I don't believe Miss Parkinson would be willing to work with Mr Potter, I will not be choosing her."

He smiled at the look of relief on Minerva's face. "After talking to Horace Slughorn and some others Slytherin alumni, I believe that Miss Daphne Greengrass would make a better Head Girl. Her family is more…moderate than some other members of her house."

Minerva considered his choice. "Miss Greengrass is a pleasant girl and I believe she has some untapped leadership potential. Her sister Astoria was nominated as the fifth year prefect from Slytherin. My only concern is… Astoria Greengrass was engaged to marry Draco Malfoy. I do not believe they were romantically involved, but I would want to ensure she does not hold that against Harry."

"I will speak with her to ascertain her feelings on the matter," Ivan replied. "What about a replacement seventh year female prefect for Gryffindor?"

"Miss Parvati Patil would be my choice." Minerva responded after a moment of thought.

"Will you take care of sending out the appropriate letters?" Ivan asked.

* * *

Ginny stirred as she heard the sound of the shower start. Looking over at the clock she saw that it was almost 8 am. They had promised Hermione that they would all meet for breakfast at nine and then go up to the castle today. That had put her in a better mood for the evening.

Lifting her head off the pillow, Ginny smiled as she saw the trail of clothes leading in from the little sitting room attached to their bedroom. When they had finally made it to the hotel room last night, they had barely made it in the door before they fell on each other. Ginny smiled as she remembered the passion and almost desperation as they made love standing against the door…and on the sofa in the sitting room…and finally when they made it to the bed. She looked in the direction of the bathroom. She could see the steam that was starting to fill the bathroom. After weighing her options, Ginny hurried out of bed and went to join her husband in the shower.

"Ginny, it's about five minutes until nine. We have to hurry if we want to make it downstairs in time." Harry said as he stood outside the bathroom door watching Ginny brush her teeth.

He let his eyes wander over her partially clad body and briefly wondered if Hermione would actually kill them if they didn't make it downstairs by 9 am. A towel thrown at him snapped him out of his thoughts.

"No way, Potter. Get your mind out of where ever it just traveled." Ginny stood just in front of him, a playful sparkle in her eyes.

Reaching out he pulled her close. "What makes you think I was thinking…impure thoughts?"

"Because I know that look in your eyes," Ginny replied as she kissed him. "That look in your eyes gave me these." She leaned back to indicate a line of love bites that trailed down her neck.

Harry laughed as he leaned over to kiss each one of them softly. "As I recall, you weren't complaining when I gave them to you."

Ginny playfully pushed him away. "Of course I wasn't complaining. But we really do need to get downstairs."

Grumbling slightly, Harry cast a wandless concealment charm on her neck.

She smiled as she felt the charm hit her skin. "Thank you, love."

Pushing past him into the bedroom, Ginny rummaged through her bag and pulled out a Beauxbatons t-shirt and light jumper to go with the jeans she was already wearing. As she pulled the shirt over her head, she caught sight of the disgruntled look on Harry's face.

Laughing she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Other than the fact that your clothes are going on not off?" Harry said.

Ginny rolled her eyes and pulled on her shoes and socks. "Come on, we'll go up to the castle and if we're lucky we'll be able to relax here and have fun for a few days."

"Yeah, because we have oh such good luck," Harry muttered, but he allowed his wife to pull him out the door.

As the young couple arrived downstairs, they spotted the others standing near the fountain that dominated the lobby. Ginny led the way over to their friends.

Remus made a production out of pulling out his watch. "Um, not bad cub. You are only ten minutes late. I was thinking you would be at least a half an hour late."

Making a face at his godfather, Harry replied. "No, if I had my way we would be, but luckily my wife is a bit more responsible than me."

Rolling her eyes at the conversation, Hermione broke in with, "Come on, my father went out and got us breakfast again."

She pointed to a group of comfortable chairs arranged around low tables off to one corner of the lobby, where Mark had set up breakfast for the group.

He looked up and smiled as they approached. "Good morning. I figured I should get breakfast ready, so we can get on the road as soon as possible."

Helping himself to a pastry and a cup of coffee, Harry looked over at Hermione. "So how are we getting there?"

"It's only about three kilometers away. We could walk, it is a beautiful day out." Hermione replied.

"That's a good idea," Tonks replied. "In case we have to get back by other means, no one will be left to wonder what happened to us."

They quickly finished their breakfast and with Hermione and Mark in the lead, they headed off towards the castle Rozafa. They quickly left the town behind and headed up to the old Ottoman road to the old fortress. A short thirty minutes later, they had crested the hill.

Harry turned to look back at the town. He smiled at Ginny. "This is beautiful."

"I know, look at the river and the lake in the distance. This is an amazing view," she replied.

The young couple stood there a few more minutes, taking in the view. With a sigh, Harry kissed her on the cheek. "I guess we better get this over with."

Reaching for her hand, Harry walked with Ginny over to the large stone archway where the others waited. As they walked through the archway into a short stone tunnel, Harry reached out a hand and touched the worn soft gray stone. A jolt of energy traveled down his arm, it was a pleasant warming feeling. He could feel pulses of energy as he kept his hand on the stone. Looking up he could see the others ahead of him, with reluctance he removed his hand from the wall and joined them.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing. I could just feel the Magic pulsing in the walls. This place has known old Magic," Harry said.

The group exited the tunnel, they entered into the courtyard of the ruined castle. Stone walls of varying heights made up three large ovals off of the main courtyard. The stone walls were crumbling, some of the ruins were covered with vines and other portions were completed demolished. One of the ovals contained the remains of an old church, the towers still intact with large arched windows placed along one wall. The glass had lost to time, but the majestic archways rose high above the ground. The floor was a maze of stones, shrubbery, and dirt.

Ginny stiffened as they approached the old church. Looking over at Harry she whispered, "Dark Magic, I can feel it radiating off of that building."

Harry nodded, while he could not sense Dark Magic as well as Ginny, he could tell something was wrong. He stopped and called the others to him. "I think whatever we are searching for is in that building."

Sarah spoke up unexpected. "Why are you looking over there? I don't think it is a good idea to go over there. We should look at the ruins on the other side of the courtyard."

"There must be Muggle repelling charms up," Harry said as he watched Hermione's parents. They were obviously not comfortable near the ruins. This seemed to confirm his thought that this is where they needed to be.

"What is the plan?" Remus asked as he eyed the ruins.

"I think Hermione and her parents should remain outside the building. I would like to have one Magical person outside the ruins, in case something goes wrong. Ginny and I will go in first followed by Remus and Tonks. I don't know what type of defenses Voldemort may have placed around this site. We don't even know for sure, that what was placed here is still here. He may have taken it back with him," Harry said.

He turned to Hermione. "I want you to promise me you will wait outside. I don't want all five of us trapped inside with no hope of rescue. If it is safe, I will send a Patronus message."

He caught Hermione's gaze. "This is really important, Hermione. No matter what you hear, I don't want you to enter unless you get a Patronus. Can you do that?"

Hermione squirmed slightly under his gaze, she wanted to say no, I want to go with you. But she knew that what he was saying made sense. "How long should we wait?"

Harry looked assessingly at the building. "I don't know, Hermione. I don't know what we will find. It could be nothing or it could be something like the Chamber. Hopefully we will be able to contact you and let you know what is going on."

Reluctantly Hermione agreed. "Okay, I will be waiting over here for you." She looked at all four of them. "Please be careful."

Ginny smiled back at her friend and gave her a quick hug. "We will."

Hermione joined her parents and walked over toward the open courtyard to wait.

Taking a deep breath, Harry cleared his mind and focused on the ruins of the church in front of him. Looking at the other three, he nodded and they slowly approached the ruins. As they passed a low stone wall that separated them from the rest of the site, he pulled his wand and gestured for the others to do the same.

He could feel the thrum of Magical energy surrounding them, leading them to another arched doorway. He couldn't see what lay beyond the archway.

Turning back to the others, he whispered. "I'll go in first. Ginny, I want you to follow me right away. We will head off to the right. Remus, I want you and Tonks to wait for a minute and then follow us in. You head off to the left."

Everyone nodded their agreement. Harry looked over at Ginny and led the way into the archway.

As he entered he felt as though he had passed through a shimmering veil of Magic. This room looked as though it had stood the test of time well. It was a large poorly lit room. The roof was missing portions, but the stone tile floor was essentially intact. He could not see the entirety of the room as there were columns placed in rows throughout the space. The atmosphere in the room was hot and stuffy, a musty smell rose from the floor. He could see vines and greenery wrapped around some of the smooth, stone columns.

He heard Ginny catch her breath as she took in the space. He looked over at her and she nodded. "I'm okay."

Through the gloom and the columns, he could see the back wall. There was a raised platform across the back of the room and a large stone alter. He gestured to Ginny and the two of them began making their way across the room.

Harry brushed his way past a large white column. He touched the column as he passed, but failed to notice the tiny edging of serpent along the bottom of the column. A slight humming noise caught his attention, but he quickly dismissed it and focused on the altar.

He felt a spike of fear run through Ginny. Turning he looked for the tell tale flash of red, instead to his horror he saw the familiar platinum blond hair of Lucius Malfoy. With an oath, he sent a cutting curse towards Malfoy and dove behind the closest column.

Remus looked impatiently into the gloom beyond the archway. As he was about to tell Dora it was time to enter, the flash of spellfire caught his attention. Without a second thought, he rushed into the ruins with his wife steps behind him.

He could see flashes of spellfire through the gloom of the columns. He made his way carefully across the room, but to his dismay he couldn't tell who was firing. Halfway across the room, he saw Ginny. Her arm appeared broken, but she was fighting well. A noise behind him made him turn. The sight of Fenrir Greyback behind him chilled the blood in his veins. He felt as if he was moving in slow motion as he sent a barrage of spellfire at the older werewolf and dove for cover behind one of the columns.

Harry felt a bludgeoning curse smash past his shields and shatter his leg. He looked around desperately for Ginny, but could not see her in the gloom. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes for a minute in an attempt to center and calm himself. He reached out with his magic and felt for Ginny. He could feel the powerful emotions sweeping through her – anger, fear, hatred, terror and concern for him. He tried to project calm thought to her, thinking that if she was calmer she would have a better chance at fighting.

Pulling himself up on his good leg, Harry looked around. He thought he saw Remus and a flash of spellfire towards the far wall, but he could not be sure. Where was Ginny? She should have been right behind him. How did Malfoy even get there anyhow? Could someone have betrayed them? He didn't think so. Only Bill and Tonks's parents knew specifically where they had gone. Could Voldemort have been messing around with his mind again?

He still couldn't see Malfoy. Closing his eyes again, Harry concentrated hard on Ginny. At first he could not sense her at all, causing him a moment of panic. But then like a torch cutting through the gloom, he could feel her comforting presence. Staggering a bit Harry made his way over to where he sensed his wife. She was right there behind the crumbling stone column. As he pulled himself around the column, he froze – Malfoy. His senses were warring with each other. Visually he could see Malfoy right in front of him, but magically he could sense Ginny.

"Ginny, love," He whispered in confusion. He saw Malfoy/Ginny turn towards him. Fear crossed the aristocratic face in front of him. Without consciously registering what he was doing he reached out and touched the person in front of him. A sharp stab of pain lanced through his arm, but then Malfoy's face disappeared leaving the face of his wife in front of him.

"Harry?" she whispered disbelievingly. "How?...you were just Riddle standing there."

A flash of understanding swept through him. "I think this is the defense for the Horcrux. Instead of your companion, you see your worst enemy causing you to attack."

He ran his hand down her cheek, sorrow and regret racing through him. "How badly did I hurt you?"

Ginny wrapped her good arm around him. "I'm okay. My arm is broken and I have some bumps and bruises, but nothing a few potions won't cure."

She kissed him on the cheek. "What about you?"

"My leg is broken, but I'll be fine." He peered into the gloom. "Can you see Remus and Tonks?"

A flash of spellfire answered his question. Taking careful aim, Harry stunned the other two. "That should prevent them from hurting each other."

He turned his attention to the raised stone alter. "Can you tell where the Horcrux is?"

Ginny shivered as she concentrated. She picked her way across the stone floor to a spot directly behind the alter. Pointing she indicated an incongruously black stone embedded in the wall. It seemed to pulse with an energy of its own.

Drawing his wand, Harry sent a blasting curse that shattered the stone revealing a compartment hidden in the wall. He stared at the velvet bag inside, was there another layer of defense or would Voldemort have assumed no one would get past his first defense? As he thought about it, he realized that Voldemort could never have conceived of a love that would be able to get past the face of a mortal enemy. Taking a deep breath, he levitated the bag out of the hidden space and immediately cast a containment spell around it.

The very air in the chamber seemed to lighten as the effects of the Horcrux were masked. Harry smiled at his wife in relief and sent a Patronus to Hermione telling her it was safe to enter.


	34. Recovering (again)

Remus poured another generous portion of firewhiskey into his glass and set the bottle down a bit unsteadily on the metal table next to him. He leaned back into the shadows and stared out at the city from his vantage point on the hotel balcony. The old city was so different from London or any of the cities he was used to in England. Scattered among the office building, hotels, and apartment buildings, Remus could see several mosques and churches. He could see occasional lights twinkling out on the sea indicating boats on Lake Shkodra and in the other direction, he could see the silent mountains framing the city.

A noise behind him alerted him to his godson joining him out on the balcony. He looked up as Harry shut the sliding glass door behind him and sat down in the metal chair next to him.

Silently he poured a measure of firewhiskey into the other glass and handed it to Harry.

Harry took the glass from his godfather and sniffed it, swirling the smoking liquid around in his glass. His took a sip of his whiskey and looked over at his godfather. "How are you feeling, Remus?"

Remus sighed. "I don't know. I…I resisted ever having a relationship or falling in love for the sole reason that I was afraid I would hurt someone I loved."

He turned his tortured gaze to the younger man. "I've been married for less than two days and I tried to kill my wife."

"Remus, I think you are being a bit melodramatic," Harry replied. "You didn't lose control and try to kill her in cold blood. You were tricked by Voldemort. He designed that protection for the Horcrux so that whoever went in there, attacked their companion."

"No listen to me, Remus," Harry said when he saw that Remus was going to interrupt. "I saw Lucius Malfoy instead of Ginny. I attacked my own wife, just like you did. But it wasn't just us. Ginny saw Tom Riddle – he doesn't even exist anymore, at least not the way she saw him. Tonks saw Bellatrix – she's dead. It was the protection, not us."

Remus let out a shaky breath. "I know. Intellectually, I know that it was the protection for the Horcrux that caused me to attack Dora. But it just scares me how easily that happened."

"I know," Harry replied. Remus could tell that despite Harry's words, he too felt guilty for attacking his wife.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked.

Harry shrugged and took another sip of his whiskey. "I'm okay. My leg is healed, I'm still a little sore, but overall I'm fine." He chuckled softly. "I have to say, Ginny was brilliant. I wish it hadn't been directed at me, but she smashed through my shields. There aren't very many people who can do that."

"Is Ginny tolerating her potions any better?" Remus asked.

Harry's face fell. "She didn't throw up the last dose, but there is something in the potions that don't agree with her. She said there was some potion when she was little that she had this type of reaction to, but she doesn't remember what it was."

A noise in the darkened room behind the two wizards made Remus look back. "Dora should be waking up soon. She took a sleeping potion."

Harry stood up. "Talk to her, Remus. You love her and she loves you. Don't let what Voldemort did tear you apart. As everyone told me over and over again after…Sirius died, it was not your fault. Voldemort has tricked many people over the years. "

* * *

Hermione helped Ginny lean back against the pillows. "Are you feeling better?"

"At least I stopped throwing up," Ginny replied weakly. "My arm is fine, I just still feel a bit shaky."

Hermione sat down on the chair she had conjured up next to the bed. She had hurried into the ruins as soon as Harry had sent his Patronus saying it was safe to enter. Harry and Ginny had obviously both been injured, but they were both conscious. At Harry's request, Hermione had summoned Ben from Tirana. However just after she had done so, Harry and Ginny had both collapsed.

"It was so scary seeing you just collapse like that," Hermione said out loud to Ginny. "You didn't look like you were that badly hurt, but when Harry passed out you just collapsed."

"I think it must be the bond," Ginny replied. "When…when he…" Ginny swallowed thickly before continuing, "I still can't believe what happened. I attacked the love of my life, seriously injuring him. I could have killed him, Hermione."

Hermione reached over and took Ginny's hand. She was worried about how pale and fragile her friend seemed. "Ginny, it is your bond that saved you. That is something that Voldemort would never have foreseen. Harry was able to sense you, that is amazing."

Reaching out for a drink of water, Ginny gave her friend a small smile. "It is. I just wish…I wish we could have stopped it earlier. Harry didn't need more injuries on top of everything else he has suffered recently. Remus either, he's suffered so much… and he and Tonks were just married."

"Ginny, you need to calm down," Hermione said soothingly. "It was a horrible experience, but everyone's injuries have been healed and you found the Horcrux."

Leaning over, Hermione gave her friend a hug. She sat quietly with Ginny as she drifted off to sleep. Watching Ginny sleep, she felt very guilty that she had been so mean to her the day before. Ginny had been right, they needed a day of fun before tackling the Horcrux. However, she had been so certain that she was right, that she had been a bit mean to both of her friends. In the time she had waited with her unconscious friends, waiting for Ben to arrive, the thought kept running through her mind that they could have all died. Her best friends could have died and the last day she had spent with them, she had been mean and petty because she didn't get her way. She didn't like that part of herself – the part that thought she knew better than others and got upset when she didn't get her way. After the events of the previous year, she was trying harder not to assume that she knew better than others, but she did still slip at times.

She turned as Harry walked into the bedroom. He walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "How is she?"

"She's much better. She stopped throwing up, she's just feeling a bit guilty," Hermione replied.

Harry nodded absently, his attention fixed on his wife. Hermione smiled at the look at love and devotion on his face. She stood and vanished the chair she'd been using. She leaned in and kissed her friend on the cheek. "I'm glad you're okay."

He smiled and hugged her briefly. "Thanks, Hermione. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"I'm just glad I could help," Hermione replied with a smile. "I'm going to check in with my parents, let me know if you need anything."

She slipped out of the room and placed a locking charm on the door. Harry quickly stripped off his jeans and t-shirt and climbed into bed with his wife. He wrapped his arms around her and inhaled her unique scent. She rolled into his arms and together the two of them drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Ginny walked down the cool, stone hallway her black robes trailing on the uneven cold stone floor. Torches lit the darkened hallway, sending shadows flickering across her path. As she traveled down the hallway, it slowly changed to the ruins at Shkodra. She sank down onto one of the moss covered stones that made up the floor of the ruin. Through the filtered light that filled the room, she could see the columns that made up the room._

_She stood up thinking she could make it out of the ruin when she heard footsteps behind her. She whirled around and as she did so, her long white nightgown swirled around her bare feet._

_"Hello, Ginevra." Tom said softly._

_She shook her head silently as she stared at him in horror. His cruel laughter wrapped around her. He continued, "You didn't think you could get rid of me so easily did you? You belong to me Ginevra. You attacked the supposed love of your life for me. Do you know how powerful that makes me?"_

_"You are not powerful," a voice rang out from behind Ginny._

_She sagged with relief as she recognized Harry's voice. Her relief turned to horror when he continued coldy, "I am much more powerful than you. I will crush you and all of those that support you, Tom."_

_Ginny turned slowly, she could see Harry standing in the shadows. The cool arrogance in his words didn't sound like her Harry. As she watched, he stepped out into the light and to her horror instead of his beautiful green eyes, his eyes were a shining red. He laughed at her expression._

_"What's wrong, love?" he asked in a taunting voice. "Don't you like the new me? You made me this way. You took my love and tried to kill me. I realize that you don't love me and you don't need me. Well, if you don't need me, I don't need you. Tom can have you."_

_Tears streamed down her face as she felt her heart shatter. Tom was laughing in the background. She jumped when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. She struggled for a moment, but her heart was not in it. If Harry didn't love her anymore, why was she struggling?_

_"Baby, it's okay. You're dreaming. That isn't me over there."_

_Ginny turned slowly, hardly daring to even breathe. To her relief, Harry stood behind her, his brilliant, emerald green eyes stared down at her with love and concern. As she relaxed into his arms, she felt herself waking up._

She pushed herself up into a sitting position as she looked around the darkened hotel room. The bed shifted under her as Harry propped himself up on one elbow. He reached out his free hand and took her hand in his.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern. "I felt you…it was horrible. You were scared and upset and then I could almost feel your heart break."

Ginny lay back down next to him and turned on her side so she was facing him. Reaching out she caressed his cheek with her hand. "I'm so sorry, love. I didn't mean to…hurt you. I…I just saw Riddle."

"I know, love. I know. I'm sorry, too. I never, never meant to hurt you." Harry pulled her into his arms and for a time they just lay there in silence, enjoying the closeness between them.

After a time, Ginny propped herself up on his chest and looked up into his face. He opened his eyes as he felt her shift around. She brushed his hair back off his forehead, lingering slightly over his famous scar. "Are you sure you are okay?" She asked anxiously.

He smiled at her. "I'm fine. My leg is healed and my bruises are getting better." He ran his hand down her hair. "How about you? I was so worried when you kept throwing up your potions."

She made a face. "I hate potions. I've always had problems taking potions. I'm fine."

Pulling her up slightly, Harry leaned down and kissed her. "I love you, Ginny. Don't ever forget that. I will always love you and I will always need you."

He laughed softly. "Did I mention how proud I am of you? You may have been scared, but you fought so well. It takes a lot to get through my shields. You managed to break my leg – that's pretty impressive."

Ginny looked at him for a moment before she started laughing. "You are so…I don't even know what to say. I tried to kill you and all you say is I fought well."

He shook his head seriously. "No, baby, you didn't try to kill me. You faced your biggest fear with courage and you fought hard. But beneath all of that, I could feel your love and concern for me. That is what saved us. I followed that love and found you. That is something that Voldemort could never have foreseen. Together, we managed to defeat his protection and get another Horcrux. This gets us one step closer to defeating Voldemort."

Ginny searched his eyes and all she saw was love shining out from his eyes. "I love you, Harry."

He smiled and whispered huskily, "Show me."

* * *

Fleur opened the door to Charlie's knocking. "Bonjour, Charlie."

"Good morning, Fleur," Charlie responded. "Is Bill here?"

"Oui, come on in." Fleur led the way into the small kitchenette in their quarters where Bill was finishing his breakfast.

As Charlie sat down at the table, Fleur offered him a cup of coffee and Bill pushed a basket of pastries in his direction. Bill quickly cast a privacy and silencing charm as Charlie helped himself to an apple pastry.

When Bill nodded to Charlie that it was safe to talk, Charlie said, "I talked to Marcy last night. First of all, did you know that Remus and Tonks were planning to get married? They got married in Albania, Harry and Ginny were the witnesses."

Bill broke out into a big smile, he had come to have a lot of respect for the quiet older man. "That's great! I didn't know anything about that."

He turned to Fleur. "Did you know?"

"No, but that is wonderful. They deserve every happiness," Fleur responded with a smile.

Charlie nodded. "They do. I don't know Remus very well, but I remember Tonks from school. They seem very happy together. I'm glad they found a way around these crazy Ministry rules."

He reached down to his small knapsack and pulled out a book on the care of unicorns and slid it across the table. "I got this from the library early this morning."

Bill looked at his brother with confusion for a moment, then he pulled his wand and canceled the charms disguising the old Hogwarts yearbook. He pulled the book closer and noticed the year was 1947. Charlie said, "Her name is Phillipa Gordon, she was a Hufflepuff."

Bill flipped to the correct section and found a picture of a pretty, brunette witch. Under the picture was listed the clubs to which she belonged: Charms club, the Defense Society, and Assistance to War Victims.

"Fedorov married Peggy Kaganoff, daughter of Phillipa and Anton Kaganoff on 5 May 1983. From what I could find out, Phillipa became very involved in the effort to rebuild Europe after the war. She toured Bulgaria, Turkey, Hungry and Romania before she met and married Anton Kaganoff. He works for the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic and has never been associated with Dark Magic," Charlie explained.

"How did no one know this?" Bill asked in confusion. "Professor McGonagall told me before he came that he had no family."

"I don't know what to think," Charlie replied. "He and his wife were married in Barbados, I don't know if they were purposefully trying to hide their marriage or not. Voldemort would have been gone for what about a year and half at that point. Many Death Eaters were busy trying to prove their loyalty to their governments, I don't think it would have been a big deal for him to get married. They may have just eloped. Their marriage was on file here because Peggy is a British citizen. She was born in London, although she has lived most of her life abroad."

Bill looked at his brother. "So the question is, if he has tried to hide his marriage why did he come out and tell us about it? Based on the information about her mother, his wife does not sound like a typical Death Eater wife."

"Maybe, it was his way of telling us he is on our side," Fleur put in. "He may not really be a Death Eater."

Bill was still skeptical. "Professor McGonagall checked with her sources and they all believe that Fedorov is a Death Eater. Why would the Ministry bring him in to oversee Hogwarts if he does not share their beliefs?"

"Hermione wrote to Viktor Krum to see if he knew anything relevant about Fedorov," Charlie said. "I don't think she's heard back, but she's hoping to hear something soon."

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy peered into the boiling caldron, stirring it the required four turns clockwise. She smiled as the warm pink steam filled her well stocked potions room. She had always enjoyed making potions and it was one of her passions to find unique and little known potions. Lucius had always indulged her hobby by buying her rare and sometimes illegal ingredients, letting her spend large amounts of money at estate sales and auctions to buy some of the rarer texts.

A wave of her wand sent the love potion into the box of discrete pink bottles. She had never planned it, but somehow she had ended up doing a steady business selling love potions, contraception potions, and even abortion potions to a group of select Pureblood witches. It had served her and her family well, making connections and spreading the Dark Lord's influence.

She turned her thoughts to the upcoming school year and a wave of sorrow swept over her. It would have been Draco's final year at Hogwarts. She missed her son and while she was excited about the new baby, she knew that she would mourn Draco's death every day for the rest of her life.

"Are you okay, my dear?"

Narcissa turned at the voice and gave her husband a watery smile. "I'm fine, my love. I'm just…missing Draco."

His smile faltered, but he strode into her lab. "I know, Narcissa. I miss him as well."

Glancing around the lab, in an effort to change the subject he asked, "Are those new love potions?"

Wiping her eyes, Narcissa drew upon the strength of her upbringing. "Yes, I have a new batch ready to go to Hogwarts. I spoke to Pansy yesterday. She is having trouble with…everything, but she is willing to help."

Wrapping his arms around his wife, Lucius said, "I am so proud of you, Narcissa. You have managed to do so much. Have you decided what to do?"

Narcissa leaned into his embrace and kissed him on the cheek. "I have investigated this soul bond. It does seem to be legitimate. I don't know that a love potion would work on him again."

She straightened up and as she finished packing up the box of love potions, she considered her options. "My new contacts at Hogwarts will be coming for tea today. I will see what they can tell me about the new Mr and Mrs Potter."

Lucius smile. "You have found someone to replace Severus?"

"No one will be replacing Severus," Narcissa replied sadly. "He was truly dedicated to our cause and served us and the Dark Lord well. That fool, Dumbledore, had no idea that Severus would never betray the Dark Lord. Our new contact at Hogwarts…I just don't have the same comfort level. I don't know how dedicated they are to the cause."

"So what is your plan?" Lucius asked. He knew that his wife had a plan, to him she was the epitome of a Slytherin wife – beautiful, smart, and devious.

"I am going to start slowly and see what information they can bring me. I will be checking with the girls to ensure that what I'm being told is accurate. If that works, we have bigger plans we can enact."

* * *

Harry woke to the sound of retching. By the time he realized what he was hearing, the sounds of a flushing toilet followed by running water filled the still room. He watched with concern as Ginny crawled back into bed and curled up at his side.

"Are you okay?"

Ginny glared up at him. "Yeah, I'm great. That's why I was puking my guts out."

Harry cringed slightly under her glare. He realized that it was a rather stupid question, but he was concerned about her. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her while she fell back asleep. He didn't even realize he had drifted back to sleep until he woke up an hour later. Ginny was just stirring. His concern melted under the sleepy smile she sent his direction.

"Feeling better, love?"

"Actually, yes, I am," Ginny said with a touch of surprise. "I'm actually hungry. I guess it was just the last of the potions working through my system."

When they made their way down to the hotel lobby, Harry was pleased to see Remus and Tonks laughing and holding hands. He had been so afraid that his godfather would throw away his chance at happiness.

Ginny immediately made her way over to Remus and Tonks, enveloping each of them in a big hug. "Are you two okay?" She asked anxiously.

Remus locked eyes with his wife over Ginny's head. "We're fine. Thank you, Ginny. If you and Harry hadn't stunned us, I don't know what would have happened."

She smiled, "I think that is the first time anyone has ever thanked me for stunning them."

"Hermione told me you were having problems with the potions," Tonks said with a touch of concern. "Are you feeling better now?"

Ginny's face wrinkled. "I threw up this morning, but I'm feeling much better."

"Was it that pale blue potion?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah, I don't even know what that was, but it was horrible," Ginny replied.

"That's really strange. I'll have to ask my mum about it, because it made me feel sick to my stomach as well," Tonks said.

Remus slipped his arm around his wife and kissed her on the side of the head. "I'm glad both of you are feeling better. Harry and I need you around to keep us in line."

Tonks laughed, "I hope there are other reasons you are keeping us around."

Rolling his eyes, Remus said to Ginny. "We were going to explore a bit of downtown today. Do you two want to join us? Hermione mentioned a bazaar not too far away."

Glancing at her husband who had joined them, Ginny nodded, "That would be great. I'd love to see more of the city."

* * *

Narcissa looked in the mirror as she brushed her sleek blond hair. She was very proud of the way she and her husband had been able to assist the Dark Lord. She thought back to the day five years earlier when her husband had shared with her what he had done.

_"Narcissa!"_

_Turning, Narcissa caught sight of her husband and her son returning from Diagon Alley. To her surprise, Lucius was sporting a black eye and his shirt was ripped in several places. Draco on the other hand appeared fine._

_"Lucius, what in Slytherin's name happened to you?" Narcissa hurried forward with her wand in hand._

_He waved away her wand. "It's nothing, love. I'm fine."_

_Turning to Draco, he said, "Why don't you take that to your room? You may practice flying in the garden, but I expect you dressed for dinner tonight."_

_"Yes, father." Draco turned and kissed his mother on the cheek before hurrying up the stairs with his belongings._

_Once Draco was gone, Lucius turned and pulled Narcissa into his study. "I did it, Cissa. I planted the diary on the Weasley girl."_

_Narcissa gaped at him in amazement as he described his fight with Arthur Weasley and the way he was able to drop the diary into young Ginny's cauldron._

_"Do you know how the diary works?" she asked her husband._

_He shook his head. "Not exactly. The Dark Lord simply said that it would enable the right person to open the Chamber of Secrets. He said that with the diary, he could make someone do his bidding. If we can reopen the Chamber of Secrets and have it blamed on Arthur Weasley's daughter…that would destroy not only his reputation but also any chance of the ridiculous piece of Legislation he drafted of passing."_

_He made is way over to the sideboard and poured himself a generous portion of firewhiskey for himself and a glass of wine for Narcissa. As he relaxed with his drink, he allowed Narcissa to heal his black eye and torn garments._

_"Won't she notice an old battered diary in with her school books?" Narcissa asked with a touch of concern as she settled on the couch and watched her husband relax in his favorite chair by the fireplace._

_"No, most of her books were old and second hand. You know the Weasleys, they have more children than they do money. She'll probably think that her parents got it for her. The only new books she had were the books that Potter gave her."_

_"Potter." Narcissa made a face. Draco had been ranting about Potter all summer. "What does he have to do with anything?"_

_"He appears to be staying with the Weasleys," Lucius replied. "He managed to get himself in the papers today. That fool, Lockhart, will be teaching Defense this year. He gave Potter a whole stack of his books for free, but Potter didn't want them. He gave them to the Weasley girl."_

_Narcissa frowned, she felt a vague childhood memory resurfacing. Turning to her husband, she asked, "What does the Weasley girl look like?"_

_Lucius looked taken back by her question, but he answered, "She's small, long red hair, freckles. Not much to look at to be honest."_

_Narcissa gasped. She stood and started pacing in front of the well appointed hearth. Could this be the time? Was this the one of whom the warning spoke?_

_Watching his wife with concern, Lucius asked, "Narcissa? What is wrong?"_

_She halted her pacing and turned to her husband. "When I was a little girl, we spent a lot of time at my Grandparent's house, the old Black house. My Grandfather Pollux Black would tell us all about the house and our Black heritage. He was very proud of the family and our family history. My sisters were not as interested, but I loved hearing the stories. There is a…kind of nursery rhyme he taught me. It is a warning, really."_

_"A warning?" Lucius prompted when Narcissa fell silent._

__"Slytherin's faithful unite, the Dark Lord to protect. The flame haired witch and her chosen mate, the faithful must separate. The stone must be kept hidden until Slytherin's true heir can reclaim it," _She recited._

_"This rhyme has been passed down in our family for years. It is a warning about the one who will be able to defeat the Dark Lord. If the Dark Lord is truly Slytherin's heir then he will return. It is possible that the Weasley girl might be the flame haired witch. I presume Potter is the one who is the chosen mate. It is rumoured that he is destined to defeat the Dark Lord. This warning is so we can keep the two of them apart."_

_Lucius raised his eyebrow. "So getting rid of her may help us in more ways than one."_

Narcissa shook her head at the old memory. Their plans had been disrupted by Potter, of course. Not only had he managed to save the girl and destroy Slytherin's creature, he had also stolen their house elf.

The ringing of the bell brought her back to the present. She rose and made her way down to the drawing room. Her guests were being shown in as she arrived.

"Mrs Malfoy."

Narcissa smiled at the young witch. "Susan, it is good to see you again."

She turned and surveyed her other guest. "It is good to see you again as well, Professor. I hope you had no problem getting here."

"No, I followed your instructions and I believe we hid our tracks well." Glancing over at Susan, the guest continued. "Is she…?"

Narcissa smiled understanding the unspoken question. "Susan approached me last year asking about a love potion. It seems that she had taken an interest in young Mr Potter."

"She approached you?"

"Surprising, isn't it? Given her family, I was quite suspicious of her at first and did not plan to add her to my client list, but circumstances changed and Susan has proven quite helpful. Severus discovered that she is susceptible to suggestion. Severus and then Lucius have had her under the Imperius Curse," Narcissa explained, enjoying the look of surprise on her guest's face.

"She has been quiet helpful," Narcissa said. "She is firmly entrenched in the…shall we say opposition. Unfortunately, Potter seems to know that she used a love potion. He is not very trusting of her these days."

"So why is she here?"

"I wanted to ensure that the two of you knew each other," Narcissa replied. "I have a feeling that you will need each other this next school year, Professor."

Turning to Susan, Narcissa said, "You can go wait in the garden, dear."

The older pair watched the young witch left the room.

"What can I do for you?" The Professor asked once Susan was safely out of earshot.

"What can you tell me?" Narcissa countered.

"As I'm sure you know, Potter recovered completely from his injuries and the werewolf was not injured at all. I have not seen Potter or his wife around all week, but she is set to take her OWLs soon. They are both still planning on attending school this year. The two oldest brothers are often in each other's company, but they have some sort of spell that gives them privacy. All you hear when you are around them in a buzzing sound," The Professor replied.

Narcissa gave a sad smile. "That sounds like Muffliato, it is a spell that Severus discovered. The incantation 'Retextum Muffliato' is the reversal spell, but it is not a guarantee. The strength of the caster of the original spell is what decides if the spell can be reversed. The more powerful the wizard, the more difficult it will be to break."

The professor nodded, "They seem to be working on something. Bill is often seen in the library and while he could be preparing for his classes, I think it is something more. I think they are researching something, but I have no idea what it may be."

"What about the rest of the Weasleys? Are they around much?" Narcissa asked.

"The twins have been by for lunch with their brothers several times and Ron, the youngest son, came with them once. I haven't seen the parents or the one who works at the Ministry. And as I told you, I haven't seen Potter or the girl." The Professor paused before continuing, "Potter seems to have become what they call a Protector of Hogwarts. He can come and go through the gate as he pleases and he does not need a password to get into any of the rooms. As I said, I haven't seen much of him since that was discovered. I will let you know what else I discover."

After a bit more small talk, the Professor collected Susan and left Malfoy Manor.

"How was your tea, my dear?"

Narcissa turned and smiled at her husband. She gestured for him to join her as she told him what she discovered.

"Have you heard news of them from any more of your sources?" Lucius asked as he helped himself to a cranberry scone.

"Potter and his wife were seen at Slytherin Manor as you know. Two of the Weasleys were seen at Stonehenge, but I don't know what they are up to," Narcissa said.

"Do you know how they broke the block to their bond yet?" Lucius asked.

Narcissa shook her head. "Between the obliviations done by Dumbledore and the spells I cast, they should have been kept apart. Part of the spell I cast was to make it seem like a good idea to keep them apart. I've been trying to discover if Potter went to that camp on his own or if he went to find her."

"So we need to see if we can discover what triggered this turn of events," Lucius summarized.

* * *

Harry looked up as Remus sat down at the table next to him. "Hey, Remus. What did you find out?"

"Dora talked to Ben and we will be heading to Tirana on the train tomorrow and we're booked on a flight to London the next day. We should be back home late Wednesday night," Remus reported as he relaxed at the poolside table with his godson.

"Good," Harry replied. "I'm ready to get back home, but at least we have the rest of today to relax and recuperate."

"I'm going to let Mark and Sarah know the plan," Remus said. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Harry!"

He turned to see Ginny coming out onto the pool area. She was wearing an oversized Hogwarts t-shirt that her assumed must have belonged to one of her brothers. He smiled as she leaned over and kissed him. "Hey, beautiful."

"Tonks and I have been shopping," She told him excitedly as she sat down on his lap.

He laughed. "Should I be worried?"

Her eyes glimmered with laughter as she shook her head. "No, we found this cool little jewelry booth and I got presents for Fleur and Angelina."

Harry made admiring noises as she showed him the bracelet and earrings she had purchased. She leaned in and kissed him again, this time a little more passionately.

"I got you a present, too," She said quietly.

"You didn't have to do that," He said as he played with her hair.

"I know, but trust me you'll like this." She stood up and glancing around the almost deserted pool area, she pulled her t-shirt off to reveal a new green and gold bikini.

Harry's brain froze as he stared at his wife. The sound of her laughter slowly penetrated and he blushed as he realized he'd been staring at her. He looked up into her dancing brown eyes. "Does that mean you like your present?" she teased.

Harry stood and made to grab her, but Ginny laughed and took off for the pool. Harry caught up with her at the pools edge. He grabbed her around the waist and then sending her a mischievous look, he dove into the pool taking her with him.

Ginny surfaced sputtering, but she recovered quickly and swam to the opposite end of the pool. Harry followed, but not fast enough as she sent a wave of water in his direction. The couple spent the next hour playing in the water, before Harry pinned her up against the step at the far end of the pool.

She sat on the step, while he had pulled himself up so his elbows were resting on either side of her thighs. She ran her hands through his hair as he looked up at her with a smile on his face.

"I love you, baby," Harry said softly as he looked up at her. "I was so afraid that I was going to lose you."

Ginny looked down at him. "Love, that's the way I've felt most of the summer. I can't do this without you."

Reaching up, Harry pulled her back into the water and bracing her against the step he kissed her deeply. Ginny wrapped her legs around his hips as she kissed him back enthusiastically. Harry wrapped one arm around her and braced it on the step behind her. With the other hand, he started exploring his wife's body as he started kissing a path down her neck.

When Ginny moaned slightly, Harry lifted his head long enough to make sure they were alone. With a wave of his hand, he cast a privacy charm as well as a slight Confundus charm so they would not be disturbed. Then he returned his attention back to his wife, running his hand up her leg. He lifted her up slightly and as he kissed his way down to her breast, he slid his other hand into her bathing suit bottoms.

Ginny gasped as she felt his finger enter her and arched up against him. Harry continued his loving assault until he felt her finish around his hand. He lifted his head and watched her as she melted back against the step behind her. She opened her eyes and stared into his smoky green eyes. "I love you."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He started to lift her out of the water, but she stopped him. With a playful glint in her eye, she asked, "Will those charms you cast last a little longer?"

He nodded silently as he felt her pulling down his swimming trunks. Her bikini bottoms soon joined his trunks at the bottom of the pool as she wrapped herself around him. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, Harry slowly entered her. Ginny gasped as he filled her completely.

He held her hips completely still for a moment as he tangled one hand in her hair, kissing her deeply. Lifting his head, he whispered. "I love you, Ginny Potter. I don't ever want to lose you."

He started moving, driving into her slowly at first but building up speed. With each stroke, he chanted her name as if assuring himself that she was real. They came together in an explosion of sensation and love.


	35. OWLs and Rumours

Harry leaned back against his favorite tree next to the lake at Hogwarts. He had accompanied Ginny so she could take her OWLs. Based on the reaction they'd had the last time they were separated, Harry decided it would be easier to just go with her. He didn't want her distracted whilst taking her tests.

Sighing, he returned to reading the book on soul bonds. The book was handwritten and difficult to read at times. He reread the same passage again, it still didn't make that much sense to him.

_I found that my marital duty was not the chore that I was lead to believe it would be and this concerned me. My mother as well as my teachers had ingrained in me since childhood that the marital duty was an unpleasant, but necessary task. I discretely inquired of my sister about her experiences and she confirmed it was an unpleasant duty._

_While I was concerned about my morality, for experiencing enjoyment that obviously no moral woman would, I have to admit I did not find it an unpleasant experience. My dear Decimus has been so patient and so wonderful with me, he makes me feel cherished. He encouraged me to speak to my dear friend Hortensia, who also has a soul bond. She and her dear Titus also found joy in their matrimony experience and have noticed a need for closeness and even an increase in their joy prior to welcoming their darling, Flavius._

Harry set the book down as he considered what he'd just read. He had a hard time understanding exactly what Aracelli meant a lot of the time. He knew that Hermione could explain to him within minutes exactly what Aracelli meant, but he didn't really feel comfortable talking to her about this.

Standing, Harry started walking back towards the castle. It was times like this that he really wished he had a mum to talk to. While first Sirius and then Remus had filled the role of father, he'd never really had a mother figure. Mrs Weasley had always been kind and she had always made him Christmas jumpers, but he had always felt a kind of barrier between them. Professor McGonagall was more of a maternal figure than Mrs Weasley, but he didn't think he would feel comfortable talking to her about this.

"Harry!"

Looking up, he saw Fleur heading towards him.

Smiling, he waited for her to catch up to him.

"Hi, Fleur," Harry greeted as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Harry, I was upset to hear you were injured again. I hope you are better," Fleur scolded.

He shook his head as she took his arm. "I'm good. I was more worried about Ginny. She was throwing up for a few days, but she is much better now."

"Good. How is she finding her OWLs?" Fleur asked as the two of them walked across the grounds.

"She's taken her Charms and Potions OWLs so far." Harry said as they entered the courtyard. "She feels pretty good, I just need to keep Hermione away from her."

Fleur looked up in confusion as they sat down on one of the benches in the courtyard. "Why? I thought she and Ginny were good friends."

"They are," Harry said easily. "Hermione just has this tendency to want to review every part of the test. Ron and I are used to it after six years of school with her, but Ginny gets a bit aggravated with her."

Fleur laughed, "I had a friend like that at Beauxbatons. She would want to go over the test question by question." Changing the subject, Fleur said, "So tell me about Albania. I hear you went to the beach."

Harry told her about their trip, this time focusing on the happier parts of their trip. The night they had returned to England, Harry had shared with a select group what had happened in Albania.

Shaking her hair back over her shoulders, Fleur said. "Thank you for the earrings. They are truly beautiful."

Harry leaned forward a bit to admire the earrings. Laughingly, Fleur teased, "Did you know you got me earrings?"

He made a face at her. "Yes, I knew we got you earrings. I just didn't remember which ones Gin picked out for you."

Looking over at his sister-in-law, Harry took a deep breath. "Fleur, I was wondering if you could help me."

"Of course," Fleur replied. "What do you need?"

Blushing slightly Harry recounted what he'd read in the soul bond book. Fleur listened intently as he read.

When he finished reading, he fell silent for a moment. Fleur prompted him gently. "So what is your question, mon frère?"

"I have a hard time understanding what she means. Is she talking about…sex?" Harry asked blushing again.

Fleur nodded and Harry sighed. "It would be so much easier, if she would just say that. So…" he paused and looked over at Fleur. "What does that mean? I…Gin isn't being…I don't know…compelled to…want to have sex with me?"

Smiling at the younger wizard, Fleur shook her head. "Harry, mon frère, your bond with Ginny was created by your love for each other. It was the strength of your love that created your bond. I think that it is the strength of that love that creates this need between the two of you. When Ginny spoke with me, she said that it was not just the sexual need, but also the need for closeness. Is that right?"

Harry nodded and Fleur fell silent as she watched Harry process what she just said. He looked over at her. "Is our bond the reason why I'm not affected by you?"

"I think that may be part of the reason, but during the Triwizard Tournament you did not seem as…enthralled with me as some of the boys were," She replied.

Thinking at over, Harry agreed. "Yeah, I mean I thought you were pretty, but not the way some of the boys did."

"While most men and boys are susceptible to Veela charm, not everyone is susceptible to the same degree. Those who are strong willed can often break through our charms," Fleur replied.

The sound of footsteps behind them caused them to look up.

"Hi, Charlie," Harry greeted his brother-in-law easily.

"Harry, Fleur," Charlie greeted them slowly. "What are you two up to?

Taken slightly aback at the suspicion he heard in Charlie's voice, Harry responded a bit defensively. "We were talking."

He regarded them briefly before saying. "Ginny's almost done with her exam, we were all going to have lunch together in the Great Hall."

Nodding, Harry and Fleur rose and followed Charlie into the castle.

* * *

"Hello, love."

Harry smiled as he felt Ginny drop into the seat next to him. Leaning over he kissed her briefly. "So how was Herbology?"

Ginny made a face as she reached for the plate of sandwiches. "It was okay, but honestly…I think we should hire a gardener."

A wave of laughter greeted her proclamation.

"If that's what you want, love, that's fine," Harry answered with a laugh. "I've never really enjoyed Herbology, although I always wanted to sneak some Fanged Geraniums into my aunt's flower bed."

"Bloody hell." Ginny sat straight up. "Fanged Geraniums…that's what the answer was."

Another round of laughter swept the table as Ginny bemoaned her test. Harry laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry about it, love. You weren't planning on continuing in Herbology anyway, were you?"

Ginny brightened at that thought. "No, I wasn't."

Harry shot a warning look at Hermione who looked like she was going to make a comment.

"So what exams do you have left, Firefly?" Bill asked.

"You do realize that if you call me that in class, I will have to kill you?" Ginny rejoined sweetly.

Bill laughed. "I know. I will try to curb my efforts."

"I have my History of Magic exam this afternoon and I'm taking Transfiguration and Ancient Runes on Monday and then Defense Against the Dark Arts and Arithmancy on Tuesday," Ginny replied with a groan. "I will be very glad when this week is over."

"I don't blame you," Charlie said with feeling. "I always hated end of year exams, the OWLs and the NEWTs were horrible."

Bill laughed. "At least the twins set the bar low, what did they get? Three OWLs a piece?"

Hermione shook her head. "I never understood that. They really are very magically gifted, I don't know why they didn't get more OWLs."

"They didn't think they needed them," Harry said with a laugh. "They split them up so Fred got three and George got three."

Hermione looked scandalized that someone would treat such important exams so lightly, but the rest of the table laughed.

Professor McGonagall approached the loud and rather boisterous table with a slight smile on her face. Having the two Weasleys on staff was certainly going to make for an interesting year.

"Bon jour, Professor," Fleur greeted the Professor.

"Mrs Weasley." Minerva glanced around the table and exchanged greetings with the rest of the party.

"Would you like to join us, Professor?" Harry asked as he gestured towards an empty seat next to Hermione.

Considering the matter, Minerva gave a rare smile. "Thank you, Mr Potter. I think I will."

After she served herself from the selection on the table, Minerva turned to Ginny. "How are your OWLs going so far, Mrs Potter? I hope the arrangements have been satisfactory."

"Yes, ma'am," Ginny responded. "I've been taking my tests in the small room next to the Charms classroom."

Minerva nodded. "Yes, that is one of the older classrooms, it is not used much these days. I thought it would be a good room to suit your purpose."

"Madam Marchbanks told me that is where she took Advanced Charms," Ginny replied. "I like that it's not just me in a huge classroom. I think that would be a bit intimidating."

Glancing up at the clock, Ginny made a face. "I have to head back now."

"Will we see you at the party for Remus and Tonks, tonight?" Fleur asked.

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it," Ginny replied as she stood up. Tapping her husband on the shoulder she said, "Walk me to the classroom?"

The two of them left the Great Hall hand-in-hand. When they arrived at the testing room, Harry peered in. "There's no one there, yet," he commented.

Ginny sighed as she sat at the desk she'd been using for the past few days. Harry sat sideways at the desk next to hers. "Are you holding up okay, love?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired," Ginny said as she leaned over and kissed him softly.

Harry ran his hand through her hair. "We don't have to go to this party tonight, if you don't want to love. If you're too tired, we can just stay home."

Ginny shook her head. "No, I want to go. I'm hoping that I'll be done with this exam fairly quickly and we can go home and rest before the party. Remus doesn't really have any family except for you and I think it's important that we are there."

Before Harry could respond, Madam Marchbanks entered the room. "Mr Potter."

"Yes, ma'am. I was just keeping Ginny company until you got here." Harry stood hastily.

As Madam Marchbanks prepared for the exam, Harry quickly leaned over and kissed Ginny. "Good luck, love. I'll see you when you are done."

Harry wandered back out onto the grounds, he was bored. He tried reading more of the soul bond book, but his heart wasn't in it and he gave up after realizing that he had read the same passage several times without really processing it.

Deciding he might as well be productive, Harry went for a jog around the lake. As he jogged he could feel some of his stress melting away. He knew that a lot of his stress was related to Ginny taking her History of Magic OWLs this afternoon. He knew that it was unlikely that something would happen during her exam. His own disastrous OWL hadn't bothered him in a while, but last night for the first time in over six months, he'd had a nightmare about Sirius's death.

He felt much of his stress bleed away as he completed his first circuit around the lake. He had not known Sirius for long, but he was the first father figure Harry had ever known. He thought back to the last time he spent with Sirius, Christmas of his fifth year. As he jogged, he lost himself in that memory.

_Harry was wandering restlessly around the snow covered grounds. He had always considered Hogwarts his first real home, but this year for the first time he felt trapped here. He wished he had someplace to go for the holidays like his friends all had, but Professor Dumbledore had been insistent. Harry needed to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas._

_"Harry!"_

_Turning, from the spot at which he'd been contemplating the Forbidden Forest, Harry saw Remus Lupin headed his way accompanied by a large black dog._

_"Professor Lupin." Harry was overjoyed to see his father's two best friends, he was the only Gryffindor staying at Hogwarts over Christmas. "Is there any news about Mr Weasley? Is he okay?"_

_"Yes, Harry. Thanks to you, he will be fine. They were able to get to him in time," Remus said as he gave Harry a one armed hug. "How many times do I need to tell you to call me Remus?"_

_Harry gave him a shy smile. "Sorry, Remus."_

_Dropping to his knees, he wrapped his arms around the dog sitting at his feet. He buried his face in Padfoot's neck and to his horror he felt tears stinging his eyes. The feelings of horror and confusion he had felt since watching the attack on Mr Weasley came bubbling to the surface. He felt Remus place a gently hand on his back as he sobbed out his story into Padfoot's neck._

_"Harry, come with me. We're going to the Shrieking Shack." Remus pulled him to his feet and propelled him towards his old hideout. Harry did not have a very clear memory of trip to the Shrieking Shack. He only knew that once they were safely inside the old shack, Padfoot transformed into Sirius who immediately pulled him into a rough embrace._

_"Hey, kiddo," Sirius said soothingly. "It will be okay."_

_Harry pulled out of his godfather's arms. "What happened? Why did I see that and why did I feel like I was the snake?"_

_Sirius hastily conjured up a bench and pulled his godson down on the bench with him. "Harry, I've spoken to Professor Dumbledore. We think that when…Voldemort tried to kill you as a baby…a connection of sorts was made between the two of you."_

_"A connection?" Harry asked frantically, he didn't want a connection with the evil being that killed his parents._

_Sirius nodded and ran his hand down Harry's arm soothingly. "We're not sure if Voldemort is aware of this connection or not, but we think that this connection is why you can see what Voldemort is seeing at times. Voldemort was somehow possessing the snake at the time the snake attacked Arthur Weasley. That is why it seemed as though you were seeing it through the snake's eyes."_

_Harry could feel himself calming as he relaxed with his godfather. "So…I didn't do anything?"_

_Sirius shook his head. "No, Harry. Ron told us that you were struggling in your sleep for several minutes before they were able to wake you up."_

_"I thought maybe…that Mr and Mrs Weasley were angry with me and that's why I couldn't go with them," Harry said quietly._

_"No, no. Harry, you saved Arthur Weasley's life. They wanted to thank you, actually. Professor Dumbledore thought it would be safer if you stayed here at Hogwarts for the holidays," Sirius explained. Harry looked into the sincere grey eyes of his godfather and felt much of the horror of that night fade away._

_Relaxing fully for the first time since he'd seen the snake attack Mr Weasley, Harry spent the afternoon with his godfather and Remus. At luncheon, which he later found out had been prepared by Mrs Weasley, Harry told them about his first semester. Remus and Sirius were horrified by the power wielded by Professor Umbridge._

_On Christmas morning, Harry was woken by a large black dog jumping on his bed. Christmas Day was the happiest Harry had been all year. He and Sirius spent the whole day together, roaming the castle, spending time in the Room of Requirement, and just being together. With Sirius's death, Harry treasured his memories of that Christmas. He'd never told Ron or Hermione about that Christmas for some reason, Ginny was the only one who knew about that day._

As Harry finished his circuit around the lake, he completed a series of crunches and pushups. The physical exertion help Harry get his emotions under control. Glancing at his watch, Harry headed back up to the castle with the intention of showering and changing before meeting Ginny after her exam.

One the steps of the castle, Harry was surprised to see Headmaster Fedorov. He approached the headmaster cautiously.

"Sir." He greeted the new Headmaster.

"Mr Potter," Fedorov responded holding out his hand. "I am glad to finally meet you."

Wiping his hand on his track pants, Harry reached out and shook the older man's hand. "Thank you, sir."

"I understand that your wife is taking her OWLs," Fedorov said as he gestured for Harry to accompany him.

"Yes, sir. She should be done by early next week," Harry replied.

"Good, good. I have spoken to Madam Marchbanks and she is pleased with the testing facilities. She said Mrs Potter's test results should be available within two weeks." He smiled at Harry's look of surprise. "I believe that as your wife is the only student being tested, the results will be available much faster."

"That will be good," Harry replied. "She'll be able to start the school year knowing her test results."

The pair came to a stop outside the familiar stone gargoyle. Fedorov spoke a word in what Harry assumed was his native language and the gargoyle sprang aside revealing the moving stone stair case.

They entered the office in silence and Harry looked around curiously. The bookshelves were emptied of the familiar books that had populated Dumbledore's shelves and were replaced with books in a mixture of languages. There were several decorative vases and knickknacks as well as photos scattered around the office.

"Please, have a seat Mr Potter," Fedorov said as he sat behind his big mahogany desk.

Harry took a seat and focused his attention on the new Headmaster.

Fedorov studied the young wizard across from him for a moment. "I have heard a lot about you, Mr Potter. Listening to those who wish to advise me, you are either the Chosen One here to save us from You-Know-Who, or an attention seeking murderer."

Pausing to give Harry a chance to respond, Fedorov seemed pleased when Harry did not say anything. "I would rather form my own opinions, Mr Potter. Can you tell me about yourself?"

Harry looked up surprised, he was so used to the Wizarding world just assuming they know about him. He took a deep breath as he considered what to share with the new headmaster. "I don't think that I'm either the Chosen One or a murderer. I'm just Harry. I'm an okay student – I'm not very good in Potions, but I am good in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I love Quidditch – I've been on the Gryffindor house team since my first year, this will be my second year as captain. I love my wife, and I absolutely hate the Dark Arts."

Fedorov watched Harry assessingly while he was talking. "What do you think of Slytherins?"

Harry fidgeted slightly. "Well, to be honest, I haven't had the best of luck with Slytherins. Draco Malfoy was the first wizard my age I ever met…he was very arrogant and…not very nice. Draco and I…" Harry paused, talking about Draco was very hard for him. "Draco and I never got along, from our first year he and I were at odds with each other. That rather coloured my view of Slytherins. Snape…let's just say he hated me from the moment I set foot in Hogwarts and as head of Slytherin House, he encouraged his house to…I don't know how to explain it, but they were never very nice."

"Do you know Daphne Greengrass?" Fedorov asked.

Staring into the fireplace, Harry tried to place the name. "She's my year, right? Blond girl, kind of quiet."

"That sounds like an accurate description," Fedorov answered. "She will be Head Girl, this year. I would like the two of you to meet, perhaps next week while your wife is taking her OWLs would be a good time."

"Okay," Harry agreed.

Fedorov made a note on the parchment in front of him. "The last subject I wished to discuss with you is a rather delicate subject." He looked up at the young wizard. "I have to tell you I was rather uneasy to hear that a married couple was to be attending the school."

He held up his hand to stave off Harry's comments. "Please let me finish."

Harry nodded, a bit unwillingly and Fedorov continued. "I realize that a soul bond is a bit different than a normal marriage. I have spoken to Professor McGonagall at length about this issue. She assures me that the two of you will comport yourselves appropriately. I have inspected the room set aside for you and your wife and I believe it will be adequate. I expect you to abide by the rules of the school - no excessive public displays of affection will be tolerated and you will not 'lend' your room to any other students. Am I understood?"

Blushing Harry nodded. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

* * *

Ginny laughed up at Oliver Wood as he waltzed her around the dance floor. When the music ended, he bowed to her with a great flourish as Harry joined them.

"Thank you, so much for the dance, Mrs Potter," He said playfully.

Laughing up at her companion, Ginny commented. "You're quite welcome."

As Harry slid his arm around Ginny, he commented to Oliver, "I'm glad that you and Alicia could make it."

"We wouldn't miss it," Oliver replied. "I don't know Tonks very well, but Alicia really admires Mrs Tonks. Plus Professor Lupin was the best Defense professor we ever had."

Glancing around at the crowd, Oliver lowered his voice. "Alicia and I been recruited for working with the Order as well. Angelina and Katie have also been helping out running errands and gathering information."

Harry smiled proudly as he looked back at his former Quidditch captain. "That's great, Oliver. We can certainly use all the help we can get."

Looking over the crowd Harry said. "Is Alicia here yet?"

A look of concern briefly crossed Oliver's face. "No, not yet. She had to work this evening, she should be here in a bit."

Before Harry could respond, Andromeda called out, "Can I have everyone's attention?"

The party quieted and focused their attention on Andromeda where she stood surrounded by her husband, daughter, and son-in-law.

Smiling Andromeda said, "I want to thank everyone for joining us here to celebrate the marriage of my beautiful daughter, Nymphadora, to her love, Remus."

A cheer went up around the courtyard as Dora blushed at the attention. Andromeda continued, "My Dora was always a little different. She choose the difficult path of becoming an Auror and later in joining the fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I must say I despaired that she was not going to find the love and companionship that her father and I found at Hogwarts. That all changed in the last year and a half when Dora started talking about this nice bloke she'd met."

Soft laughter met this statement as Remus kissed Dora on the cheek. Andromeda laughed. "I have to admit, I was a bit concerned to find he was best mates with my cousin, Sirius. For those of you who don't know, Sirius Black, my cousin was innocent of all charges against him. My concern was simply that Sirius was one of the biggest pranksters in Hogwarts history and a bit of a ladies' man, so I was worried that Remus was cut from the same cloth."

"When I first met Remus, I had a hard time believing that this quiet, unassuming man was not only Sirius's best friend, but that he had caught my daughter's attention. Once I got to know him, I was delighted with her choice. Remus is a gentle and thoughtful soul, and he is a perfect match for my spirited and strong-willed daughter."

Andromeda raised her glass. "To Dora and Remus, may they have a long and happy marriage."

Toasts of Dora and Remus echoed around the courtyard. Harry smiled as he toasted his godfather and his new bride. Ginny moved more securely into his arms as she too toasted the happy couple.

Looking down at his wife, Harry kissed her on top of the head. "What's wrong, love?"

Ginny looked up at him and he could see the emotion shining in her eyes. "I just wish my parents had been as welcoming to you as the Tonks are to Remus."

Understanding flowed through him and he felt the familiar spark of anger and disappointment that now coloured his thoughts of the Weasleys. He could see Molly and Arthur at the edge of the crowd toasting Remus and Dora.

Leaning down he kissed her softly. "I love you, Ginny Potter. I wish that your parents had thrown a huge party for to celebrate our wedding. You deserve that, and I wish I had been able to give that to you."

Ginny buried her head in his neck and reveled in his embrace. "You've given me so much. I don't want you to feel bad over my parent's decisions."

Lifting her head, Ginny smiled as she heard the music start again. "Come dance with me, my love."

Arthur watched his daughter and son-in-law dance. He thought she had never looked more beautiful. Her bright red and copper curls tumbled down her back and she looked tan and happy. She wore a silver dress with a scoop neck and fitted bodice, Arthur smiled to see the beautiful bracelet on her wrist and the necklace around her neck. When she was a child, he had always wanted to shower her with the best things in life. However with seven children, there was never enough money for such things. He was glad that Harry was able to provide for Ginny the things that Arthur had always thought she deserved.

"Your daughter looks very happy."

Turning, Arthur saw Ted Tonks standing next to him watching the couples on the dance floor as well.

"She does," Arthur replied.

Ted gestured to his daughter and son-in-law who had just stepped out on the floor. "I was worried when Dora told us about Remus. I have to admit the idea of my daughter being in love with a werewolf spooked me at first. All I could envision was a monster tearing my baby to pieces."

He chuckled softly to himself. "I may have been a bit hostile to the match at first. My daughter deserved better than an older, poor werewolf. But as I got to know Remus and let go of my prejudices, I realized that he is the perfect person for my daughter. That is why it was so important to my wife and me that we have this party to show that we are in support of this marriage."

Arthur nodded and sighed. "I know what you are saying. I have always liked and admired Harry. He's been through so much in his young life. He saved my daughter's life, he saved my life, and he saved my son's life. When we agreed to have Ginny obliviated…I didn't realize at first that was forcing Harry to be obliviated as well. He risked his life to save my daughter and I repaid him by taking away his memories. This summer when we realized that they must have broken through the memory charms, I figured that was it, we were done with the lies and cover stories. We would deal with the fallout. Molly wasn't quite so excepting. She thinks they are too young and that Ginny will miss out on…I don't even know what she thinks Ginny will be missing. Molly and I eloped when we were eighteen years old, but we started dating when we were sixteen, the same age Ginny is now."

He took of sip of his firewhiskey before continuing, "I don't know how to make peace between my wife and daughter. Molly is a passionate woman who does not believe in hiding her feelings. She and Ginny have always clashed, but never this badly."

Looking around at the party he said, "I wish I could have done this for Ginny and Harry. I am very happy for her, but…Molly isn't ready for this yet."

Ted watched the other man with compassion. He couldn't say what he would have done in his place or what his reaction would have been to the news that his fifteen year old daughter was married. "What are you going to do?"

Arthur looked at him thoughtfully. "I don't know, yet."

* * *

Charlie smiled as he approached Hermione. She was laughing and talking with her parents and Professor McGonagall. He watched her appreciatively for a moment. She looked so lovely, she was tanned and fit and Charlie thought she looked amazing in the dark blue blouse and black pants she was wearing. She looked happy and flushed from all of the dancing she'd been doing.

"May I have this dance?"

Hermione looked up into Charlie's smiling face. Her face lit with pleasure, she loved to dance. "Of course."

They joined the small number of couples already dancing around the brightly lit courtyard. Hermione smiled as she saw Bill and Ginny dancing while Harry and Angelina had paired up. Fleur was smiling up at her father-in-law, as Arthur led her around the dance floor.

"It's nice to be able to relax with family," Hermione said with a smile.

"Something is going to happen," Charlie said quietly. "Watch the twins and Harry. They keep sending each other these little signals."

Hermione watched them curiously and she saw Harry nod slightly as he and Angelina made their way closer to where Remus and Tonks were dancing. A whistle sounded, drowning out the music.

Harry cast a quick Sonorus charm so he could be heard over the music. As everyone turned to look at him, he jumped up on a chair so he could be seen more easily.

"Thank you. I just wanted to propose a toast to the happy couple," Harry said. "Remus has been a great friend and godfather to me over the past few years. I know he hasn't let many people get close to him, but luckily Tonks is a little more stubborn than him."

A wave of laughter ran through the party and Harry continued, "I asked my business partners and brothers-in-law to help me come up with a tribute to Remus and Tonks. Don't worry, they have been charmed so Muggles not at the party can't see them."

With that explanation, fireworks shot up into the night sky. There were wolves chasing large shaggy dogs and stags and does. Harry jumped down from the chair and hugged his godfather.

Ginny laughed as she watched the shaggy dog chasing the wolf. The wolf stopped in his tracks and looking up at the moon that just appeared started howling at the moon. The dog, stag, and doe joined the wolf and the four of them started dancing in the moonlight.

"Isn't this great?" Tonks asked with evident amusement. "Did you know they were going to do this?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, but I've been rather busy taking my OWLs."

"These fireworks are amazing," Sarah commented as she and Mark joined the growing group watching the fireworks. Looking over at Ginny she said, "Your brothers did this?"

"Yes, they've been making fireworks for several years," Ginny replied as the fireworks started forming the words 'Remus loves Tonks' and 'Just Married.'

"Their fireworks are amazing." Oliver put in as he and Alicia joined them. "We get them for the team after our games. They are great."

As the fireworks ended, the group started socializing again. Sarah looked over at Ginny. "Are you feeling better, dear?"

Alicia looked over with concern. "Were you sick, Ginny?"

Making a face, Ginny replied, "Actually Tonks and I both had a bad reaction to some kind of potion we were taking. I felt a bit sick yesterday morning, but I didn't throw up."

"What potion were you taking?" Alicia asked.

Ginny and Tonks exchanged a look and Tonks was the one who answered. "I'm not sure, it was a light blue potion."

Alicia looked thoughtful. "There are several light blue potions, but I'm not sure which one it may have been. That's strange though, I was sick last week as well."

Sarah looked at the young ladies. "Are you sure you aren't pregnant? You all sound like me when I was pregnant with Hermione."

She turned to Ginny. "You've been more tired lately."

"But I've been on the potion," Ginny said.

She looked over at Alicia for back up, but to her dismay Alicia was looking rather horrified. "What is it, Alicia?"

"We keep hearing rumors about potions made with substandard ingredients. Do you think it is possible?" Alicia said looking around at the other ladies.

As she watched the faces of the others, Alicia realized they were all thinking the same thing. Sarah watched them sympathetically. "Are there such things as pregnancy tests in the Magical world?"

"There is a potion," Alicia explained. "But it takes a while to prepare. I could make up a batch and we would know in the morning."

* * *

Ginny was quiet the next morning as she watched Harry fix waffles, bacon, and scrambled eggs for breakfast. She had told him about the conversation with Alicia and while he didn't come out and say it, she knew he was rather excited about the possibility that she might be pregnant.

"Harry, this is amazing. I missed this while you were gone," Charlie said.

"What are you talking about?" Fred exclaimed. "At least you got to eat at Hogwarts. Poor George, Angelina and I were stuck with take out from the Leaky Cauldron."

Charlie laughed. "I think Harry's breakfast would give the house elves a run for their money."

Everyone looked up as the floo flared to life. George stepped out clutching a copy of the _Daily Prophet._

"You will not believe the utter crap they are spewing these days," George exclaimed as he threw the paper down on the table.

Harry turned around when he heard Ginny make an angry sound. "What is it, love?"

When Ginny didn't answer, Harry walked over to the table and looked over his shoulder. To his absolute shock there was a picture of Fleur giving him a kiss on the front page of the _Prophet,_ under the headline that read – **'Potter Marriage in Trouble?'**

_Harry Potter, seventeen, was seen spending time with his beautiful sister-in-law, Fleur DeLacour-Weasley, twenty, at Hogwarts while his young bride, Ginevra, sixteen, was taking her OWLs. Potter and his wife were reportedly married by virtue of an alleged soul bond over the summer. The marriage was a surprise for the Boy Who Lived. While he has been seen with many members of the Weasley family, prior to this summer he was never seen with Ginevra. In fact Ginevra was seen as recently as August was seen in the company of former boyfriend, Luc Fournier._

_Are the young couple regretting their rash marriage? Potter has previously been linked to several young ladies including his frequent companion, Hermione Granger, fellow Gryffindor Pavarti Patel, recent Hogwarts graduate, Cho Chang, Susan Bones, niece of Amelia Bones, and Luna Lovegood, daughter of Quibbler editor. Saturday, he reportedly spent several hours alone with his enticing sister-in-law. Not only were they seen embracing, but Potter reported presented Fleur with an expensive pair of earrings._

Harry growled as Ginny opened the paper to see several more pictures of Fleur and himself. "What the hell?"

He felt Ginny becoming upset and he wrapped his arms around her. "Baby? You know that…I mean you are…I love you. You are the only woman for me."

Ginny turned into his arms and buried her head in his neck. "I know, love. I just…why are they doing this?"

Hermione pulled the paper over and looked it over. "Where did they get the pictures?"

Harry looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Gesturing to the paper, Hermione said, "The pictures are real, right? They were taken at Hogwarts."

Ginny lifted her head and looked at the pictures again. Grabbing a napkin to wipe her eyes, she said, "She's right. These were taken yesterday."

Reading over the article again, George said, "All of their facts are actually correct. They've just twisted everything and made it seem questionable."

"We need to find out who took the pictures," Harry said.

Standing, Ginny said, "I need to get ready to go to Andromeda's house."

Harry followed her to their bedroom. "Are you okay?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

Smiling faintly Ginny leaned up and kissed him. "I'm okay, I…I know that what we have is real and true. That's not what has me upset."

Running his hand through her hair he asked. "What has you upset, love?"

"I just don't understand why they have to…I mean why can't they leave us alone?" Ginny said.

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry. The _Prophet_ has always had it in for me, I should have known that they would eventually include you. I wish they would leave you out of it."

She smacked his arm. "It's not your fault."

He pulled her back into his arms. "Are we okay?"

Ginny nodded and gave him a long lingering kiss. "We are, but if you still feel bad when I get back, I can think of some ways you can make it up to me."

* * *

Ginny stepped out of the floo into a crowded kitchen at the Tonks house.

"Ginny," Alicia said. "Good, I think you were the last one."

Looking around, Ginny was surprised to see everyone who was there. Alicia and Tonks were there as well as Fleur, Angelina, and Katie.

Andromeda walked into the kitchen and smiled at the nervous girls in the kitchen. "It's okay ladies. Alicia and I have brewed a Pregnancy Test Potion. Once you drink a vial of potion, I will perform the detection charm. If you are pregnant, your belly will light up. If you are not pregnant, it will not."

Handing out the six vials of potion, Andromeda motioned for them to drink the potion.


	36. Pregnant?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny finds out the results of her pregnancy test. She and Harry have some plans to make.

After Ginny left, Harry wandered back down to the kitchen and began to clean up. He had wanted to go with Ginny, but she said that she wanted to find out and let him know herself. The thought that Ginny might be pregnant filled him with both elation and fear.

"Harry."

Turning, Harry saw Hermione walking into the kitchen. "Hi, Hermione."

As Harry directed the last of the now clean dishes to the cupboard, Hermione sat at the table and picked up one of the copies of the paper that were still scattered around.

"So, what were you doing with Fleur?" Hermione asked. She winced as she realized how suspicious she sounded.

"Doing with Fleur?" Harry repeated. "I wasn't doing anything with Fleur, I was talking to her."

His temper flared as he watched Hermione roll her eyes. "What?" he said defensively.

"Charlie said he thought the two of you were rather close when he found you yesterday." Hermione replied. "You have to admit, it doesn't look good. You guys all tend to drool over Fleur."

"No, Hermione, I don't have to admit anything. I was talking to my sister-in-law. I wasn't doing anything wrong," Harry shot back angrily. "Besides, I don't drool over Fleur as you so charmingly put it. I love Ginny. Fleur is pretty, but Ginny is…Ginny is the center of my whole world. I think she is the most beautiful woman in the world."

Before Hermione could reply, the Floo flared to life behind them. Harry eyed Bill anxiously as he exited the Floo with a grace that Harry could only envy. To Harry's relief, Bill did not seem angry with him.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Harry ignored Hermione and greeted his brother-in-law. "Good morning, Bill."

"Harry, Hermione," Bill replied in greeting. Sensing the tension, he looked back and forth between the two old friends.

"Bill," Hermione replied in a strained voice. Without looking either of them in the eye, Hermione fled the room.

"What was that all about?" Bill asked as he helped himself to a cup of tea.

Sitting down at the table, Harry waited for Bill to do the same. "She's…I don't even know what the hell that was all about. She was all bent out of shape over the pictures."

Picking up the paper, Bill smoothed out the front page. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Fleur and I were trying to figure out where these were taken from to see if either of you remember seeing anyone."

Harry looked at the pictures again, really looking at them this time. He had only briefly glanced at the pictures when he'd read the article. He snuck another look at his brother-in-law. "Bill, you aren't angry are you?"

Looking over at his brother-in-law, Bill saw the stress and concern on Harry's face. "Harry, no I'm not angry." Bill looked to the doorway through which Hermione had disappeared. "Was Hermione giving you a hard time about the pictures?"

Harry groaned. "Yes, she…she seems to think I was doing something wrong. Gin...Gin was fine. She wasn't angry at me, but Hermione and Charlie seem to think Fleur and I were doing something wrong."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Bill said softly. He felt a bubble of anger towards his brother. He would definitely be having a talk with Charlie.

Harry smiled at the older wizard. "Thanks, Bill."

Taking a deep breath, Harry picked up the paper to look at the pictures again. "I think this first picture was taken when I was walking back up to the castle."

Bill looked over at the picture Harry was indicating, it was the biggest picture that showed Fleur kissing Harry on the cheek. He nodded. "So the person taking the picture must have been in the castle."

"That sounds right," Harry said. "Did Fleur remember passing anyone on her way out?"

"No," Bill replied regretfully. "She said that there were people in the Great Hall, but she was on her way outside so she didn't really pay attention to who they were."

Harry made a face. "Damn, I guess that would have been too easy."

"So then where did you go?" Bill asked.

"We walked over to the courtyard," Harry replied. He tried to remember if he saw anyone else during their walk. "I don't remember seeing anyone until Charlie came and found us for lunch."

Bill looked at the pictures showing Harry and Fleur in the courtyard. "Where do you think these pictures were taken from?"

"I have no idea." Harry sighed. "It seems like they would have been right in front of us, but I don't remember seeing anyone there."

Looking over at the older wizard he asked quietly, "Did she tell you what we were talking about?"

Hiding a smile, Bill said, "Yes, she told me about the book. She was really touched that you asked for her help."

Blushing slightly, Harry smiled. "When I was walking up to the castle, I was thinking that I wished I had a mother or someone to talk to. I got a big sister instead. I…you and Fleur have been so great to me and Ginny. When I was younger, I always wished I had an older brother or sister. This summer, I feel that I've finally gotten that wish. You and Fleur and even Fred and George have been great. Thank you for that."

Bill smiled and gave Harry a one armed hug. "You're welcome. You are family, Harry. Fleur actually said something very similar. She never had a brother, but she feel very close to you. She was very angry when she read the paper this morning."

He smiled as he remembered his wife's anger. "She is very beautiful when she is angry. She was cursing rather viciously in French, but I gathered that she was most upset that the paper misconstrued your relationship. She is very happy about the fact that you have never…fallen all over her."

Harry smiled faintly. "I think that's why I got upset at Hermione. She and I have been erroneously linked in the past and I would have thought that she of all people would have believed me. She even said something about me drooling over Fleur. I've never done that."

"No, she seems to have gotten you mixed up with my brothers," Bill said dryly.

Harry made a face. "Yeah, I never really understood their reaction to her. She helped explain it to me, yesterday."

Standing quickly Harry said, "Merlin, I'm an idiot! Bill, come with me."

Bill followed him up to the study, where he watched Harry pull out his Pensieve and put a silvery strand of memories into it. When Harry nodded, the two of them dove into the memory.

They watched as Harry and Fleur talked. Harry growled in frustration when they could not find anyone watching them.

The two wizards watched the memories three times through, but could not find anyone watching them or taking pictures. With a muffled curse, Harry exited the Pensieve followed quickly by Bill.

Looking over at the older man, Harry said, "So what do you think happened?"

"I don't really know," Bill replied. "They could have been using a Disillusionment Charm or an Invisibility cloak. Those would both be hard to detect in a memory. Do you remember sensing anyone around you at all?"

Harry shook his head in frustration. "No. That's the frustrating part, I'm usually pretty good at detecting someone near me, but I couldn't tell anyone was near us."

Throwing himself down on the couch, Harry looked up at his brother-in-law. "George made a comment this morning that really has been making me think. All of the facts in the article were correct; it was just the…interpretation that was off. Who would know that stuff?"

Bill sat down on the chair flanking the fireplace as he considered the matter. "Who were the girls they mentioned?"

Harry groaned. "They…well I went to the Yule ball with Pavarti in my fourth year. Luna, I took to a Christmas party last year, just as friends. Cho and Susan, I dated briefly. It's like they went through and found any girl they could remotely link to me and made it sound…well it just sounded bad. This isn't the first time the press has picked on Hermione. During the Triwizard tournament, Rita Skeeter was horrible to Hermione and made it seem first as though we were dating and then that she'd broken my heart. I don't know, maybe that's why Hermione is so upset."

"So anyone would have known about those girls, right?" Bill asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied uncomfortably. "For some reason people love to gossip about me, so I'm sure that most people could have come up with those names. Who would know about the earrings?"

Bill turned to look at him. "Anyone who's been at Hogwarts recently would know about the earrings. I know she told Professor McGonagall that you and Ginny got them for her."

"What about Luc? Would it just be the people at the wedding who knew about Luc?" Harry asked. He hated even thinking about Ginny's ex-boyfriend, much less the fact that she was being linked to him in the newspaper.

"No." Bill shook his head. "Not just the people at the wedding, but those who were at Hogwarts afterwards. After you were captured, we all went to Hogwarts. Luc was captured there. It really could have been just about anyone."

Nodding his head, Harry looked at his watch. He sighed when he saw how long Ginny had been gone. He hated the feeling of being separated from her, it wasn't as bad as that first time when she'd gone to Hogwarts, but he still didn't like it.

Looking up he saw his brother-in-law watching him. "How long does it take to find out if you're pregnant?"

Bill sighed. "I don't know, mate. I was wondering the same thing."

"Really?" Harry smiled. "Fleur might be pregnant, too?"

Bill smiled. "Yeah, she's been not feeling well, so she wanted to get tested as well."

"Do you know why they didn't want us there?" Harry asked quietly.

The comment Bill had been about to make died on his lips. He could see the underlying confusion on Harry's face. "Fleur said that she wanted to tell me the results herself. I bet that Ginny is the same way."

He watched the younger man for a minute. "Do you think that she's pregnant?"

A range of emotions crossed Harry's face. "I don't know. I…I don't know if I should hope she is or not."

"What do you mean?" Bill asked curiously.

"I feel kind of selfish hoping that she's pregnant. I mean she's only sixteen." Harry looked down as he played with his wedding band. "It would be amazing. I mean Ginny is so loving and I know she would make a great mum. Just thinking that she loves me enough to want to have my baby is…it's brilliant. I just don't want people looking down on her because she's young and still in school."

"Harry, I'm afraid that there will always be people that like to gossip and will spread rumors about you and Ginny. You are famous and powerful, there are always those willing to speak ill of you. Just look at the paper this morning," Bill replied softly. "Putting aside the stories and rumors, what do you think about Ginny being pregnant?"

A soft smile broke over Harry's face. "It would be amazing. Sirius once told me that my parents decided that they weren't going to let Voldemort determine how they lived their lives. They wanted to have a baby and they did. Ginny and I both want to have children and with the sterility potion I was given, we talked about the possibility of having children soon. I wasn't thinking quite this soon, but it would be so great."

"Wouldn't it be great if both Ginny and Fleur were pregnant?" Bill asked with a smile.

Harry laughed. "It would be brilliant. I know Ginny loves Fleur and I think it would be great if they could go through this together."

* * *

Narcissa looked up from the morning paper with a smile on her face. "This is wonderful. I think you have definitely proven your worth."

Her guest smiled. "You honor me. I am just glad I was in the right place at the right time."

"Anything that casts aspersions on Potter's character is helpful. If the sheep that follow him think he is less than perfect, they will be less willing to follow him." Narcissa replied as she handed her guest a plate of pastries.

"I have come across something else that might help, but I wanted your opinion first." The guest reached into a small bag and pulled a set of photos from within. "I came across these and was able to copy them and replace the originals. It appears to be some sort of party. These are the two pictures I thought would be most…damaging."

Narcissa took the proffered pictures. One was of Harry Potter dancing with Fleur Weasley, the other was of the young Mrs. Potter dancing with a well-built young man.

"Who is the young man?" Narcissa asked.

"Oliver Wood. He was Potter's first quidditch captain and he's known Mrs. Potter for two years. They have both been at quidditch camp together in France. I have a quote from Mr. Wood stating that Ginny is 'hot' and I have a quote from Ginny admiring him as well." The guest smiled at the expression on Narcissa's face, it was as though Christmas had come early.

"This is great." Narcissa said. "May I look at the other pictures?"

Her guest handed over the packet of pictures and was surprised to see the look of horror on Mrs Malfoy's face. "Is something wrong, ma'am?"

"This party, do you know what the occasion was?" Narcissa asked in a strained voice.

"I believe it was a celebration of someone's marriage, I don't know whose," Her guest replied in a worried voice. It didn't do to upset Mrs Malfoy.

Narcissa looked up. "I believe this party was held at my sister's house. I imagine that my half-breed niece hitched herself to that werewolf."

Standing she tossed the picture of Remus and Tonks into the fireplace. "I can't believe that someone of my bloodline would lower themselves so far."

* * *

Ginny stepped through the Floo into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place in a daze. She set down the package of potions that Andromeda had given her and reaching out with her magic, she located Harry in the training room.

She watched him for a moment as he dispatched another training dummy, his movements graceful and fluid. She felt again the thrill that out of all of the women in the world, he had chosen her. As she watched he turned and saw her in the doorway. He stepped away from the training dummies and grabbed a towel to wipe off his face.

"Gin?" she could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

She had spent the past hour trying to decide what to tell him, but faced with his searching green eyes, she couldn't remember what she planned to say. As he walked closer, she could see the concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay, baby? What did Andromeda say?" Harry asked as he arrived her side. Reaching out he cupped her cheek with his hand.

Ginny smiled up at him and even as she felt her eyes well up she said, "I'm pregnant, Harry. We're having a baby."

He stared down at her, joy leapt into his eyes and warred with the uncertainly still lurking within him. "Really? We're having a baby?"

Ginny nodded as he gathered her carefully in his arms. He held her close and she could feel her heart racing against her cheek. He pulled back and looked down at her again, she could see that his eyes were wet as well. "Really?"

Ginny laughed and that seemed to break through Harry disbelief. He swung her around, laughing as he did so. "We're having a baby!"

He set her on her feet and dropped to his knees in front of her. With one hand on her hip, he gently lifted her shirt and placed a gentle kiss on her still flat belly. Ginny held his head there for a moment, before he rose to his feet and Apparated them to their bedroom.

Lifting her onto the bed, Harry lay down next to her and raised himself up on one elbow as he gazed down at her. "So tell me everything."

Lacing her fingers through his, Ginny brought his free hand to rest on her stomach. "I'm almost five weeks pregnant, I'm due May 15th. I guess the potion that I had been taking didn't work."

Leaning up, Ginny kissed him softly before continuing, "Andromeda said that the baby and I are both healthy. She gave me some potions to take – vitamins and some medicine for morning sickness."

Harry started caressing her belly with their entwined hands. "So…" Harry laughed shakily. "I don't even know what to ask you. I don't know anything about pregnant witches."

"I know." Ginny snuggled closer to him. "I felt the same way. Andromeda said that each pregnancy is different so she can't say what might happen, but I may have some more morning sickness. I should still do everything, I can train and fly, but I need to be aware of not pushing my body too much. She said that exercise is actually a good thing during pregnancy. Because I'm in good shape now, she said not to be surprised if I don't start showing for a while…maybe two or three more months."

Harry nodded as he absorbed everything she said. "What about…" He blushed, but continued. "What about sex? Does that hurt the baby?"

Laughing a little, Ginny blushed as well. "No, apparently one of the changes that can happen during pregnancy is an increase sex drive. She's never heard of a case like ours, but she thinks it is a combination of the soul bond and the pregnancy hormones."

"Do you feel any different?" Harry asked curiously.

Ginny thought about it for a moment. "I don't think so. I mean, the baby is only the size of like an apple seed right now."

Harry rolled so that Ginny was under him, he scooted down on the bed a bit so that his arms rested on either side of her abdomen. Leaning down he placed several soft kisses on her belly. "Hi, baby. This is your dad."

He looked up at Ginny, who gave him a blinding smile. He continued, "Your mum and I are very excited about you, but I have to warn you. We don't really know anything about babies, so we'll all be learning this together."

Ginny laughed and Harry resumed planting kisses on her abdomen. Running her hands through his messy black hair, Ginny tugged on his hair and he looked up at her. "I love you, Ginny Potter."

"I think we should celebrate this new life we created," She said as she pulled him up for a deep, lingering kiss.

"Really?" He said huskily as he quickly rid her of her clothes. She nodded as she pulled off the sweatpants and boxers he'd been wearing. She tried to push him onto his back, but he resisted. As he swirled his tongue around the tip of her breast, he brought his hand up to caress her between her legs.

He smiled against her breast as she moaned softly and arched her back. He lifted his head for a moment as he watched her enjoying his attention. He loved watching as she writhed under him. Slowly he kissed his way down her belly, before gently shifting her legs. He planted kisses up and down her thighs before he placed her legs over his shoulders and buried his face between her legs.

After bringing her to completion twice with his mouth and hands, he let her set the pace as she had taken control of their lovemaking. They made love slowly, coming together in an explosion of passion and love. She could feel him relaxing inside of her as she collapsed onto his chest and tried to slow her breathing. His hand tightened momentarily on her hip.

"I love you, Harry." She whispered as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ginny woke slowly and smiled when she saw Harry still sleeping next to her. She brushed his hair back from his face. He smiled as he felt her hand against his face. His eyes slowly opened.

"Hi, love," She said with a smile. "I hope our baby gets your gorgeous eyes."

He laughed a little self consciously. "I don't know. You are incredibly beautiful, it would be amazing for our baby to have your beautiful eyes or hair."

Harry sat up against the headboard. "Can we find out if we're having a boy or girl?"

"Not yet. Andromeda said that they can cast the charm between the seventeenth and twentieth week," Ginny replied as she sat up facing him.

Her face lit up. "Merlin, I can't believe I didn't tell you this yet. I'm not the only one pregnant!"

He smiled. "Fleur? Is Fleur pregnant? Bill was over here while you were gone."

Ginny laughed. "It's better than that. Not just Fleur, but Tonks and Alicia are pregnant also."

"Really? All four of you? That's great!" Harry exclaimed.

"I know," Ginny replied with a smile. "I'm so excited for all of us. We're all due between May and June."

* * *

Ginny wandered into the library where she found Hermione hard at work on the latest black granite tablet. Sighing, she sank into a chair opposite her friend. She knew she should be revising for her Ancient Runes exam, but she was having a hard time concentrating.

She idly picked up her textbook when Hermione looked up. "Hi Hermione."

"Ginny. I didn't realize you were back," Hermione said.

"So I guess that means you haven't heard?" Ginny replied with a smile. "I'm pregnant."

Her announcement was met with silence, Hermione just stared at her for a minute before saying, "I'm not sure what to say."

Hurt flashed across Ginny's face. "What do you mean?"

"Well, that's not really a good thing is it? You are only sixteen years old, Ginny. Your husband is only seventeen and he is number one of Voldemort's most wanted list," Hermione explained slowly.

Taking a deep breath to suppress the sting of tears that resulted from her friend's harsh words, Ginny said, "I'm sorry you're taking such a dim view of this. Harry and I are rather excited about the baby."

Hermione's expression softened. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I'm glad you are happy about the baby, I…I just don't think it's the best idea to have a baby right now."

Ginny glared at her friend. "I really had hoped for your support in this. I know it won't be easy and I know that Harry and I are young and trust me, Hermione, I know that my husband is being hunted by the most evil wizard in the world. Would it kill you to be a little happy for us?"

"Ginny, I…I'm sorry." Hermione's face fell. "I've been all out of sorts today. I even got into an argument with Harry earlier. I am very happy for you and Harry, I'm just worried about you two."

Ginny's face softened. "I know Hermione, I'm worried too."

"I love you and Harry, you know that, right?" Hermione said with tears in her eyes. "I just feel like I'm getting left behind and…you won't need me anymore."

Ginny got up and went around the table to where Hermione was sitting. She pulled her up and embraced her. "Hermione, we love you, too. And we will always need you, not just for research, but because you are one of our best friends."

When the two of them sat back down, Hermione said, "Can we start this over? Congratulations Ginny! I'm so happy for you and Harry. I know the one thing that Harry has always wanted is a family. He must be so excited."

Smiling Ginny replied, "He is – we both are."

"So give me the details, what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Merlin, it was a bit overwhelming this morning. There were six of us taking the pregnancy test. There are two parts to the test, a potion and then a charm. Andromeda performed it on all of us one at a time. Alicia, Tonks, and Fleur are pregnant also," Ginny began.

"What?" Hermione broke in.

Ginny laughed. "I know, it's a bit overwhelming. In a way it makes me feel better that I won't be going through this alone. I…I don't…I can't really count on my mum right now and to have Fleur going through it with me is great. Tonks and I have gotten really close this summer and I'm really excited to have her with me."

"Wow." Hermione looked stunned. "That's good."

She looked over at Ginny nervously. "Will you be allowed to go to school?"

"I…You know I never even thought about that. I hope so, I guess I'll talk to Professor McGonagall tomorrow when I'm there to take my OWLs. I'm due in May, so I'd make it through most of the school year," Ginny replied.

"Do you feel any different?" Hermione asked.

"Harry asked me the same thing." Ginny laughed. "No, not yet. I've been sick and I've noticed that I'm going to the bathroom a lot, but I don't know that it has really sunk in yet. Andromeda said I probably won't show for a while yet, so it still seems rather surreal."

"I am really excited for you," Hermione said as her hugged her friend.

"So what did you and Harry argue about?" Ginny asked as they sat back down at the table.

Hermione made a face. "The pictures in the paper, when I saw him with Fleur…she makes me feel so…inferior. She's so beautiful and all of the boys just flutter all around her. I was remembering how Ron always fell all over himself around her and at your party Charlie was a bit…awed by her."

Ginny frowned slightly as she watched her friend. "Hermione, you know that Harry isn't like that, right? He loves me. He and Fleur…he told me that he feels like he's gotten a new sister. He's never fallen over her."

"I know." Hermione sighed. "I need to apologize to him. I've just been so on edge recently."

"I've noticed," Harry's voice came from the doorway.

Hermione turned towards her best friend. "I'm sorry, Harry. I know you aren't like that. Fleur just makes me feel a little insecure."

Harry surveyed her silently before looking over at his wife. Moving into the room, he stood behind Ginny's chair. "I know, Hermione. I know everything going on is hard on you, but we're all on the same side. I'm a bit hurt quite honestly. You've been on the other end of malicious press and the fact that you would just believe that story…"

"I'm so sorry," Hermione broke in. "I know you love Ginny and I know that you would never do anything to hurt her."

Walking around the table, Harry pulled Hermione into a hug. "It's okay, Hermione."

Hermione looked up at him with tears sparkling in her eyes. "I really am sorry. I love you and Ginny. You were one of my first friends and I don't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Come on Hermione, it's okay." Harry said giving her another squeeze. Moving back to the other side of the table, Harry pulled a chair close to Ginny. "So did you hear our good news?"

"Yes, congratulations," Hermione said.

"Thanks." Harry said as he kissed Ginny on the cheek. "We're really excited."

Looking at Ginny he said, "I was thinking we could make over Regulus's old room into a nursery."

"That's a great idea." Ginny enthused. "I can't wait to start decorating."

Harry laughed before he walked to the door and whistled. A fluttering of wings answered his call. "Hedwig." He greeted his owl. "Can you do something for me?"

Hedwig hooted in response as Harry stroked her feathers. "Can you go to Magical Baby on Diagon Ally and get a catalog?"

Rubbing up against his fingers, Hedwig gave a low hoot in response. Flying over to Ginny, Hedwig nudged her beak into Ginny's hair.

Harry laughed. "That's right, it's for Ginny and me."

Hedwig flew towards the window which Harry opened with a wave of his hand. "Thanks, girl."

* * *

Arthur entered the Leaky Cauldron at a little past six. Looking around the crowded dining room, he easily spotted the bright red hair of his son.

Making his way over to their table, Arthur greeted Bill. "Hello son."

"Dad." Bill stood as he father arrived at his table. He looked around the pub. "I hope you don't mind, but I was hoping you would join me for dinner tonight. Is mum expecting you home?"

"No," Arthur replied. "I told her I would be home late tonight. What is this about?"

Bill guided his father to the door leading out onto Diagon Alley. "I'll tell you when we get there."

Looking around to ensure no one was watching, Bill pulled a scrap of parchment from his pocket and handed it to his father.

Arthur took the paper and read – _Harry and Ginny Potter live at 12 Grimmauld Place._

His eyes widened briefly, but then he nodded and with a flick of his wand incinerated the parchment.

* * *

Arthur looked at his daughter in amazement. He'd had a half an hour to get used to the idea that his baby was going to have a baby, but he was still amazed. Ginny and Bill had both shared their happy news as soon as he arrived at Grimmauld Place. Two grandchildren, he shook his head.

"What about your mum, Ginny?" Arthur asked softly as they sat down at the kitchen table. It was just the two couples and Arthur, the rest of the house had gone out for dinner.

Ginny's smile faltered. "I don't know, Daddy. I love Mum and I know she will be excited about the baby, but…I…I'm afraid she will be…"

As Ginny trailed off Harry picked up the conversation. "I know that Mrs Weasley will want to be part of our baby's life. I don't have a problem with that, my parents are gone and I don't want to deprive our baby of another grandparent. However, I will not stand for her upsetting Ginny."

Reaching over he squeezed Ginny's hand. "I know we are young and I know that our situation isn't ideal, but we are happy and we are choosing to celebrate our news."

Arthur nodded. "Perhaps this news would be best shared in a letter. I could give it to her and talk to her. I know she is very sorry that she's hurt the two of you so badly. She loves you very much, Ginny. Please don't doubt that."

"I know, Dad. I love her too, I just am not really happy with her right now," Ginny replied.

"We need to be careful about who knows that Ginny is pregnant." Harry said. Ginny squeezed his hand and he kissed her on the cheek before continuing. "I have no problem with you and Mrs Weasley knowing and we plan on telling the twins and Ron soon. Charlie already knows."

Arthur sighed. "You don't want Percy to know."

"Not right away." Harry replied honestly. "He doesn't like me and he never has. He still has a little too much respect for the Ministry. He doesn't think that his pal Dolores is a bad person. All it would take is for him to mention it around the wrong people and Voldemort would know."

He looked straight into Arthur's eyes. "Voldemort would not hesitate to use Ginny or the baby to get to me. I will not allow that to happen."

Arthur held Harry's gaze before looking at his daughter. "You know how much danger you could be in, right?"

"Yes, Daddy. But Harry and I will look out for each other, plus Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Ron will be there. We will be very careful," Ginny replied.

Arthur reached over and laid his hand on his daughter's arm. "I know, sweetheart. I just worry about you. It's a father's prerogative."

Turning to Fleur he said, "I must say I am glad that the two of you will be together next year. I hate that you will be so far away from us, but at least you will have each other."

Fleur smiled at Ginny. "Oui, I am glad as well. I may not have my mother with me, but I will have Ginny."

After and enjoyable meal during which they discussed plans for the babies and the upcoming school year, Arthur turned to the two boys. "Can I speak to you two privately?"

Kissing Ginny on the cheek, Harry led the other two men out into the back courtyard. The three of them settled around the table and the two younger men looked expectantly at Arthur.

"It is not easy to start your family so soon after your marriage. I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need to talk, please don't hesitate to contact me." He chuckled softly. "Pregnancy is a wonderful and beautiful time, but it can also be a very stressful time. Her hormones will be wreaking havoc with her and at times she may seem a bit irrational. You will need to be extra patient with her. Just make sure she knows how much you love and cherish her."

* * *

Harry entered the castle the next morning in a bad mood. _The Daily Prophet_ carried another story about the so-called state of his marriage. This time there were pictures of him and Fleur as well as a picture of Oliver and Ginny. Ginny nudged his arm as they walked towards the classroom that was being used for her OWLs.

"I hope you aren't going to be this grumpy the whole time I'm taking my test," She said teasingly. "It's rather distracting."

He sighed, "I'm sorry, love. I just hate that people are out there talking about us, talking about you."

Stopping in front of the classroom, Ginny leaned up against the wall. "It's okay. I love you and you love me, that's all that matters, right?"

Reaching out her hand, Ginny pulled him close. He braced his feet on the outside of hers and wrapped his arms around her. He laced his fingers through her hair and burying his head in her neck, lost himself in her floral scent.

"I love you," He whispered into her ear as he started planting kisses down her neck.

The sound of footsteps in the hall caused them to pull apart. Harry groaned slightly to see Madam Marchbanks coming towards them. Ginny pulled out of his arms after kissing him deeply.

"Witch!" Harry whispered as she brushed past him. After greeting Madam Marchbanks, Harry turned to Ginny. "Good luck, baby."

After watching his wife enter the classroom, Harry headed back to the Great Hall. He had a little over an hour until his meeting with Daphne Greengrass.


	37. Making Plans

"Mr Potter."

Harry turned to see a regal looking blond woman standing before him. Next to her were two younger girls, he could see the family resemblance and assumed them to be her daughters. He recognized the older girl as Daphne Greengrass.

"Ma'am," Harry responded as he nodded respectfully at the three ladies.

"I am Eugenia Greengrass. I believe you know my daughters, Daphne and Astoria."

"Mrs Greengrass." Harry shook her hand and exchanged hellos with his two schoolmates. He did recognize Daphne, but he didn't know much about her. She was a Slytherin in his year, but she wasn't part of Malfoy's crowd. She was pretty in a quiet understated way with short blond hair and light blue eyes. Unfortunately for her, next to her sister, most people would not notice her. Astoria Greengrass was tall and willowy with long golden blond hair and big blue eyes. Daphne looked rather like a pale copy of her younger sister. Harry remembered seeing her around school. If he recalled correctly, she was a year or two younger than him and quite popular.

"I thought that it was only appropriate to accompany my daughter to her meeting," Mrs Greengrass said. "After the stories in the paper the past few days, I did not want my daughter's reputation to suffer."

Harry felt his anger flare, but bit back the sarcastic comment he wanted to make. "I assure you, Mrs Greengrass. Your daughter is perfectly safe with me," Harry said evenly. "I have no interest in any woman except my wife."

He felt her appraising gaze on him for a moment before she nodded. Gesturing towards the Great Hall, he said, "Why don't we make ourselves more comfortable?"

The four of them entered the hall and Harry steered them towards a table in the center of the room. At this time, mid-morning, the Great Hall was deserted.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked. He had arranged for Dobby to prepare refreshments and with a wave of his hand, he summoned a tea tray and a plate of biscuits and scones.

As the ladies helped themselves, Harry took a moment to study them. He wasn't really sure what to expect from this meeting.

Clearing his throat Harry looked at Astoria. "I feel like I should say something to you, but I'm not sure what to say. I never realized you were engaged to Malfoy."

Astoria laughed. "No, you wouldn't have known. He certainly didn't act engaged, running around with that cow, Pansy."

"Astoria!" Her mother said sharply.

Rolling her eyes, Astoria said. "Don't worry, Mother. I wasn't going to say anything else. I'm sure Harry knows what she is like."

Turning to Harry she said, "Thank you. I know it is probably not proper to thank you for…killing my fiancée, but I am glad to be free of that obligation." She threw a look at her mother before continuing, "My father entered into the agreement with Draco's father when I was a child. He thought that by establishing an alliance with the Malfoy's he would gain…I don't know favor, power, something. I was not in favor of the match, but of course I was not consulted."

Harry looked from Astoria to her mother trying to figure out what was most appropriate to say. "I'm glad that my…actions were able to free you from a…distasteful match."

Astoria laughed. "That was very well done, Harry."

Daphne cleared her throat. "We are actually here so that Harry and I can meet, Astoria. Not so you can flirt with a married man."

Harry blushed. She was flirting with him? He really wished that Ginny was there, she was much better at reading social situations than he was. There was obviously something else going on between the three women, even he could see the looks flashing between the three of them.

"Daphne," Mrs Greengrass scolded. "Be nice."

She looked over at him. "Excuse, my daughters, Mr Potter. With all of the changes lately, it has been a rather unsettling summer."

He nodded uncertainly. Looking over at Daphne, he said, "Professor Fedorov thought it would be a good idea for us to meet before the start of the school year."

Daphne nodded. "I've spoken to both Professor Fedorov and Professor Slughorn several times recently. They are both concerned that the school will become a war zone. Not only are most of the Slytherins angry with you for the deaths of Draco and Snape, but they are also in agreement with the Ministry's new policies as well as being sympathetic to the Dark Lord's regime. That is why I was appointed Head Girl. I am a pureblood, moderately wealthy Slytherin witch. I have more allies in my house than Pansy, so I am the logical choice to appeal to the more moderate element of Slytherins."

Harry's eyes narrowed at the phrase the Dark Lord, but did not interrupt her as she continued, "Slytherins are nothing if not practical. For years they've heard Draco and his crowd bad mouthing you and down playing your abilities, but the past few months have shown that is not true. You have managed to kill both Draco and Snape and rumor has it Bellatrix Lestrange. You are responsible for Vincent's death. There are some even among the Slytherins that think you might actually win this. They will not openly oppose you."

After considering what Daphne had just told him, Harry chose not to comment on the rumor about Bellatrix. He felt it was better if those looking for revenge for her death focused on him rather than Neville. Instead he asked. "Who is Vincent?"

"Crabbe, Vincent Crabbe. He was the one to discover you had escaped your…captivity," Mrs Greengrass explained.

"I am not responsible for Voldemort's decision to kill his followers. They were the ones who kidnapped and tortured me," Harry said heatedly.

"You may not be responsible, but there are those who will hold you responsible," Mrs Greengrass returned coolly. "I have heard both Miss Parkinson and Mr Goyle making threats against you. They are very angry about Draco and Vincent's deaths. You and my daughter will have your hands full this year trying to contain the more…volatile elements at the school."

* * *

Percy stared at the _Daily Prophet_ in distaste. He had reconciled with his parents and he even realized that all was not as it seemed at the Ministry. But he still did not approve of Harry Potter. The recent pictures of Harry and Fleur in the paper simply reinforced his disapproval.

"Percy."

Percy turned and smiled. "Good morning, Dolores."

Dolores Umbridge followed his gaze to the morning paper. She shook her head. "It seems that Mr Potter doesn't appreciate what he has with your sister. He seems a bit too interested in your sister-in-law."

He shook his head. "Fleur has always attracted attention from men. I saw her during the Triwizard Tournament. She was quite the distraction during her year at Hogwarts, caused many young men to make a fool of themselves around her. I'm personally shocked that Bill married her. Yes she is pretty, but honestly rumor has it that she has Veela blood. I know my parents don't like when people make a big deal about blood status, but we are a Pureblood family. As for Harry and Ginny, they are too young to be so involved. I don't believe in this soul bond."

Suppressing the urge to crow triumphantly, Dolores agreed, "I don't believe in this either, but I checked and their marriage is legal."

"I have also checked into it and can't find a way to break their alleged bond," Percy replied, anger coloring his voice. "I never liked him. He was always breaking the rules and getting away with it because Dumbledore let him. My family…well they all fell for that poor orphan routine. My brothers believed his tales of being locked in his room and being abused. My sister always had a crush on him. When she was a child, she couldn't even be in the same room with him without embarrassing herself."

He laughed cruelly. "I guess she got what she wanted now. Ever since he saved her life, she has been even more obsessed with him. I know my parents and brothers now think what my parents did was wrong, but I still think they did what was proper."

"What are you talking about?" Dolores asked curiously.

Percy sighed. "My sister's first year at Hogwarts was not a good one. She somehow managed to get her hands on…an old diary. Under the influence of this diary, she opened the Chamber of Secrets. She set a Basilisk loose on the school. Several students were petrified. Luckily, no one was killed. Potter 'saved' her in the Chamber of Secrets and supposedly killed the Basilisk. That summer once she was home, she kept having nightmares and asking for Potter. She was losing weight and my parents were quite concerned about her. I know my mother was not sure Ginevra would survive the summer. In the end, my parents had her Obliviated and once she was Obliviated, so was Potter. That is the reason she was sent to Beauxbatons the next year, to separate them."

"So your parents don't approve of your sister's marriage?"

"No, especially my mother. She isn't sure that being so closely aligned with Potter is in my sister's best interest. The Dark Lord is trying to kill Potter and my mother is afraid that Ginny will get killed in the crossfire. She also thinks that Ginny is way too young to be married." Percy replied with a tinge of satisfaction in his voice.

Dolores smiled as she thought of the trouble she could cause for Potter with that news. "It is sad what is happening our society." Gesturing towards her office she said, "I've made some progress on some of the new Werewolf legislation. I would welcome your input."

* * *

Ginny smiled and kissed Fleur on the cheek as she was let into her brother's quarters.

"Bon jour, ma soeur. How was your last test?" Fleur asked as she guided Ginny into the small sitting room.

"Good, I think. I've always done well in Arithmancy, so I wasn't too worried about that one," Ginny said.

"Wotcher, Ginny!" Tonks greeted her.

"Tonks." Ginny smiled at her friend.

A knock sounded at the door and moments later, Fleur was accompanying Alicia into the sitting room. After the women exchanged greetings, Alicia blushingly showed them her new wedding ring.

The others gathered around hugging and congratulating her. "Congrats, Alicia!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Thanks," Alicia replied blushing with both pride and embarrassment. "Oliver wanted to wait until we could have a big wedding, but I just wanted to get married. His family is in Scotland and my mum and sisters are in Wales. I didn't want to wait. I've been in love with Oliver for a long time and with the baby and everything, I just wanted to be married."

After everyone settled down and tea had been served, Alicia reached down into a bag she'd brought with her. "I brought books for everyone. _What to Expect When You Are Expecting – the Magical Edition._ It's a good reference for trying to figure out what is going on and what to expect."

Everyone thanked her as they took their book. Alicia looked around at everyone. "I've spoken to Healer Tonks and Healer Reed at great length and what we've decided is that I will be coming out here to ostensibly to check on Ginny and I will be able to monitor Mrs Lupin and Mrs Weasley as well. Because of the new Ministry restrictions, both of your pregnancies are illegal so there are some precautions we need to take."

Fleur and Tonks exchanged a look and nodded at Alicia who continued, "I would recommend using spells to conceal your pregnancy as long as possible. These spells will work from far away, but all someone would need to do is brush up against you and they would feel your belly."

Looking at Ginny Alicia said, "I know Harry is concerned about people knowing you are pregnant, but the concealing charms really wouldn't work well for you."

Ginny nodded her understanding.

"Have they actually followed through on their threat and terminate any illegal pregnancies yet?" Fleur asked Alicia anxiously.

"No." Alicia shook her head. "I've not heard of any terminations and I know that Healer Reed prefers not to perform terminations as I've sure I would have heard if any had been ordered. But I still think you two should be cautious. Especially you, Mrs Lupin. It is a well known fact that your husband is a werewolf. I know there are rumors that you are part Veela, Mrs Weasley, but I don't think anyone knows for certain."

Tonks laughed. "Please Alicia, enough with the Mrs Lupin. You are making me feel ancient. Call me Dora, please."

"Yes," Fleur agreed. "Please call me Fleur, we have to be around the same age. Actually, I remember you from the year I was here and we were in the same year."

"Thank you, Tonks, Fleur," Alicia replied. "I remember you from the Triwizard Tournament. I was so in awe of all of you, even Harry. He was so much younger than you three and he still won the tournament."

"Merci," Fleur replied. "I know I mentioned that I was part Veela when we had the wand weighing ceremony, but I think that is the only time I mentioned it that year. However, it would be a simple matter to ascertain that I am part Veela."

"I spoke to the Headmaster," Alicia said. "I didn't tell him who was pregnant, but I did discuss the possibility of an increase in pregnancies due to the Ministry decree. He agreed that I should consult with Madam Pomfrey as needed. I think he knows someone is pregnant, but he doesn't want to know who."

"Harry and I haven't decided when to tell him," Ginny explained. "I want to talk to Professor McGonagall before I leave today. Obviously the Headmaster will have to find out at some point, but I think for now we want to wait to say anything."

"That makes sense," Alicia said. "That way you can get to know him a little better before saying anything. We have made arrangements to connect my floo to Bill and Fleur's quarters. For security reasons, we didn't connect to Harry and Ginny's, but you can still get in touch with me in case of an emergency. I will be coming out once month for the first several months, but that can be changed as needed. Plus Madam Pomfrey is more than capable of handling any emergencies."

"So Healer Tonks said that the three of you are in good health and should hopefully have uneventful pregnancies. Do you have any questions?" Alicia asked.

Tonks shook her head. "I talked to my mum last night, so I'm good."

"How long will the morning sickness last?" Fleur asked. "I've been throwing up every day. The potion helps, but I still get sick."

"Unfortunately, that varies with each woman. In general, morning sickness goes away in the second trimester, but sometimes it can last the whole pregnancy," Alicia explained. "We can try a different potion. I'll talk to Healer Reed and bring a different set of potions later in the week."

Ginny asked, "Can I play Quidditch?"

She blushed at the look of surprise on Alicia's face. "I…I know that probably sounds a little selfish, but I love to play and I really wanted to play on the same team as Harry. At least for a while, I know I won't be able to at some point, but…"

Alicia smiled as Ginny trailed off. "You will be able to play…at least at first. There are protective spells that can be used during Quidditch matches that will protect the baby. Most pregnant women don't feel comfortable playing past their fifth month, but we can assess that when the time comes."

After making arrangement to check in with them in the middle of October, Alicia headed back to St. Mungos and Tonks headed back to London.

"I'm going to talk to Professor McGonagall." Ginny told Fleur

Ginny kissed Fleur on the cheek and headed out to find Professor McGonagall.

* * *

Harry smiled at his wife as they slid into a booth at the riverside pub in London.

"Harry, this was a great idea," Ginny said after she placed her order.

He reached across the table to take her hand. "I thought it might be nice to relax and celebrate your finishing your OWLs."

"I am so glad to be done," She replied.

Over cups of onion soup and rolls, Ginny shared with him what had taken place in Fleur's quarters.

"That's good," Harry said with some relief. "I'm glad that you will be able to see Alicia during the year. I mean Madam Pomfrey is great, but I don't know how much experience she has with pregnant witches."

After the waiter delivered their main course of fish and chips, Ginny looked over at Harry. "So, I was thinking. If I make the team, I could maybe play for at least the first match maybe even the second one depending on when the matches are scheduled. What do you think?"

Harry laughed. "If you make the team. I really don't think you'll have any problem. You are the best chaser I've ever seen. You've been playing for years, I have no doubt you will make the team. I want to hold tryouts by the second week in October. What we can do is choose four chasers. One can be your backup, they can train with the team and once you can't play anymore they can take over."

Ginny smiled as she felt a bubble of happiness well up inside. She had been a bit worried that Harry wouldn't want her to play Quidditch while she was pregnant.

Over dinner, Ginny listened as Harry described the Gryffindor Quidditch team over the past few years. She loved listening to him talk about Quidditch. While he was passionate about it, he wasn't as fanatical as Ron or Charlie. As they were eating their pudding, talk turned once again to Ginny's pregnancy.

"It still seems to be a bit unreal," Ginny commented.

"What, the fact that you're pregnant?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded. "Alicia says that we can hear the baby's heartbeat in a few weeks. I think that might make it seem a bit more real to me. I've had some morning sickness and some heartburn, but I don't really feel badly. Poor Fleur, she's had rather a rough time of it the past two weeks."

"What did Professor McGonagall say?" Harry asked.

"She is very happy for us," Ginny said with a smile remembering the pleased smile that had flitted across the stern professor's face. "She said that she will work with us when the baby is born so we can still finish school."

"So what do you want to do next year?" Harry asked curiously. "Assuming that we've been able to end this thing and defeat Voldemort…and we are both still alive."

Ginny frowned slightly. "I really don't know what to do. I'll still have one more year of school, but I can't see trying to go to school by myself with a baby and I don't want to leave you."

"That's kind of what I was thinking," Harry said. "I have an idea, but I'm not sure if you'll like it. Do you want to hear it?"

At Ginny's nod, Harry explained. "I was thinking we could live in London and we could ask Remus to tutor you. Once he feels you are ready, you can take your N.E.W.T.s anytime. I could watch the baby while you finish your education and that way we would all be together. Then after you finished school we could decide what we want to do – play Quidditch, become Aurors or curse breakers, or whatever you want to do."

Harry watched anxiously for her reaction. Ginny stared at her husband for a minute tears filling her eyes. "You would do that?"

Seeing her tears, Harry looked at her anxiously. "Is that okay?"

To his relief, Ginny threw her arms around him. "That would be perfect. I really haven't had time to think past this year, but the few times I started to think about it…I don't think I would have come up with this."

Gathering his wife in his arms, Harry held her close for a moment. "I have something I want to show you."

After paying for their meal, the couple headed out into London. They headed out along the river and walked for a while, before Harry pulled her into a secluded area. After checking to make sure that no one else was around, Harry gathered her into his arms and kissed her softly before he Apparated them away.

Ginny looked around in surprise. Harry had taken them to a park in Muggle London. "Where are we? This is really nice."

Harry smiled at her. "This is Hyde Park. I thought you might like it here."

The pair of them wandered around the park for a while seeing the Albert Memorial and Harry sharing with Ginny what he remembered about the park. He guided them out of the park and down one of the streets that after a short walk turned into a residential section.

"Harry, what are we doing here?" Ginny asked him suspiciously.

He smiled mysteriously at her. "While you were taking your OWLs, I decided to explore our options. I asked Mark to check into some houses. I…I thought that we could look for a new house. I can't imagine staying in Grimmauld Place with a baby and Remus and Tonks live there and it's still mixed up with my memories of Sirius. Don't get me wrong, thanks to you I have plenty of good memories of Grimmauld Place. The conservatory and our room are great, but I wanted to look for a place that was just ours."

He looked over at his wife to gauge her reaction, he couldn't tell from the expression on her face what she was thinking.

Their own house? Ginny had to admit that sounded appealing. "What about Remus and Tonks? What would you do with Grimmauld Place?"

Harry smiled in relief, she didn't sound upset about the idea. "I want to give Grimmauld Place to Remus and Tonks. They have put so much time and effort into cleaning the place up. Plus it has all sorts of enchantments and protections on it, they would be safe there. I was thinking we could set up a…a safe house for Muggle-borns and others that the Ministry doesn't approve of. I asked Remus if he would be willing to tutor Hermione and some of the other upper class Muggle-born students. He was more than willing to help, but we couldn't work out where he could tutor them. This morning it hit me, we could use Grimmauld Place."

Ginny mulled over what Harry told her, it would be a good solution. "So where are we going now?"

"Mark told me about a house that sounded great for us. I thought we could take a look at it," Harry explained eagerly. "It's not far from Hyde Park and it's an older period home."

"A house of our very own?" Ginny smiled up at Harry as they resumed walking. "That sounds great."

Seeing that Ginny seemed open to his idea, Harry opened up further. "I thought that the Grangers and whoever else Remus tutors could help pay him for his time. That would help them and the baby. Then next year he could tutor you…and anyone else who needs him."

"That sounds great." Ginny said. "My brothers told me Remus was the best Defense teacher they ever had. Well, besides you."

Harry blushed, but looked pleased. Looking up at the street sign, he guided Ginny onto a quiet tree lined street with well kept period homes. Ginny gasped as she looked around. Harry smiled at her. He caught sight of a well dressed professional young man standing in front of one of the homes.

Approaching the man, Harry called out. "Mr Butler?"

"You must be Mr Potter," The man replied as he held out his hand.

Shaking his hand, Harry said, "Please, call me Harry. This is my wife, Ginny."

"It's good to meet you, please call me Ethan," Ethan Butler replied as he surveyed the young couple in front of him. He was surprised at how young they were. They looked like they were still in school, but a quick glance at their hands confirmed they were wearing wedding bands. He gestured to the elegant town home behind him. "This is the house that I was telling your friend about. I got the paperwork from your bank approving you for the sales price of home."

Harry nodded as the three of them headed towards the house. He glanced over at Ginny, she seemed to be a bit overwhelmed.

"So Ethan what can you tell us about the house?" Harry asked.

"It's a six bedroom, five bath house. It's in excellent shape, the kitchen and bathrooms have been redone recently. There is a small private courtyard in the back and we can arrange for you to rent a parking spot nearby," Ethan explained as they walked up to the front door. "I'll let the two of you wander through the house. I'll meet you back in the front hall. Downstairs are two bedrooms and a family room, here on the ground floor is the kitchen, dining room, study and a reception room. The upper floors have two more reception rooms and another study and four more bedrooms."

Harry nodded as reached out for Ginny's hand as they headed off through the house. Ginny looked at him. "Merlin, Harry this place is amazing. What the hell is a reception room?"

As they headed downstairs, Harry laughed. "I'm not really sure, I think it's like a sitting room. At least that's what my aunt used to call the parlour when she wanted to impress visitors."

The couple wandered through the house exclaiming over the things they liked. Ginny loved the bright well lit kitchen that opened out onto the small garden outside. Harry loved the layout of the house.

"We could easily set up a gym and a potions room on the first floor and still have the smaller room as a sitting room," Harry said enthusiastically as they reentered the kitchen.

Ginny laughed, "I loved the master bedroom and we could use the top floor as a nursery. It even has the extra room that we could make into a playroom."

"So does that mean you like the house?" Harry asked. "Do you want to do this?"

"It's an amazing house. I feel like we should look at other houses, but I really like this one. But Harry, it's really big. Is it a lot of money?" Ginny looked up at him.

"It is a lot of money, but luckily we have a lot of money," Harry replied with a smile. "I know we should probably look at a bunch of houses, but I really like this one and it's in a great location. It's in the middle of Muggle London, so we should be able to protect it. I asked your brother about protective wards and such and he said he'd be able to protect the house for us."

Spinning around to look around the bright kitchen once again, Ginny nodded. "I want to buy this house."

* * *

Arthur felt the bile rise up in his throat as he read a draft of the new Umbridge-Weasley Werewolf Restriction Act. He felt almost lightheaded with the shame and anger he felt towards his son. How could his name be attached to this prejudiced and bigoted piece of drivel? How could he ever look Remus in the face again?

Glancing at his watch, he realized that if he hurried he could catch Percy at his office. He resolutely made his way down to the second floor. Knocking on Percy's open doorway, he entered when bidden and shut the door behind him.

"Father, what are you doing?" Percy asked as he looked up from his desk.

Arthur brandished the copy of legislation in front of him. "I came to ask you about this."

Percy permitted himself a small smile. "My name is on a key piece of legislation."

"That's all you have to say? Your piece is on a key piece of legislation!" Arthur said in outrage. "Percy, do you realize what a restrictive, bigoted piece of legislation you helped write?"

Percy stiffened and glared at his father. "I should have known you wouldn't be proud of me. It is a huge accomplishment to help write such an important bill."

"Percy, what happened? I thought you realized that…that there were some things wrong at the Ministry." Arthur looked at his son in confusion. "Son, don't you see what is wrong with this bill? The restrictions that this imposes on people whose only crime is they were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Father," Percy looked at his father confused. "Dolores needed help with the bill, it is a good bill. Werewolves pose a danger to society. This bill just enables the Ministry to regulate them more closely. I don't blame them for becoming werewolves, but that doesn't mean I can ignore the danger they pose to others."

"You know Remus Lupin," Arthur said as he dropped into the hard backed chair opposite Percy's large and organized desk. "He is a good man, with the Wolfsbane Potion he doesn't pose a risk to anyone."

"If he remembers to take it," Percy responded with a touch of annoyance in his voice. "If he forgets just once, the results can be disastrous. It was luck that Ron, Harry, and Hermione weren't bitten by him at Hogwarts when he forgot to take his potion. All the law does is keep tabs on them."

"Keep tabs on them? Percy, it requires them to check into a facility on the full moon and plans to throw groups of werewolves in a huge pen together without the benefit of Wolfsbane. It talks about taking children from their families. How is this a good thing?"

"I thought you would understand and appreciate the law," Percy replied. "It protects Muggles from werewolves. Isn't that important to you?"

Arthur looked at his son unable to come up with a response. Percy took his father's silence as agreement with his argument.

"We are just trying to formulate a series of laws that will make life safer for upstanding members of society," Percy explained. "Minister Thicknesse was pleased with this bill and asked us to draft another bill putting some of his ideas into law. I know you don't like separating people based on blood status, but the Minister feels it is important to at least seem to support the Dark Lord's ideals."

Seeing the look on his father's face, Percy hurried to add, "Father, we don't know who reports to the Dark Lord and who doesn't. No one wants to come home and find the Dark Mark above their home. It is better to help minimize the damage by cooperating."

"The Dark Lord? Cooperating with Death Eaters?" Arthur was staring at his son in horror.

Standing he threw the copy of the bill on Percy's desk causing a small stack of parchments to fall to the floor. Arthur looked down and to his amazement saw a picture of his daughter dancing. Reaching down, Arthur picked up the stack of photos. Flipping through them he found the picture of Ginny dancing with Oliver Wood that had appeared in the paper.

Holding up the picture, he asked, "Percy what are you doing with these pictures here? Don't you know it could be dangerous could be? If the wrong people see these pictures…"

"I just shared a few pictures of my family with a few colleagues. There is no harm in that," Percy replied angrily. "Are you going to find fault in all of my actions?"

"This is the picture that was in the paper. How did they get it?" Arthur asked angrily. "Did you give your sister's picture to the paper?"

"No! I certainly wouldn't want our family's name tarnished any more than it has been," Percy retorted.

Arthur didn't reply, he stared at his son with deep sadness. "Good bye, son."

Turning he left Percy's office and made his way to the Atrium so he could head home. He needed to talk to his wife.

* * *

Ginny sat at her favorite table in the library in Grimmauld Place staring at the blank parchment in front of her. She was supposed to be writing a letter to her mother, but she could not find the words.

A noise in the doorway drew her attention and she looked up eager for a distraction.

"Hermione, Happy birthday!"

Ginny hurried around to hug her friend. Hermione laughed and returned the hug. "Thanks, Ginny."

After the two girls settled at the table, Ginny asked, "How are the plans coming along?"

Hermione smiled. "We have ten students who will be living here for the school year. Professor Flitwick has agreed to help so he and Remus will be doing most of the teaching with Andromeda helping out with Potions. They are also talking about a course on the history and customs of the Wizarding world. I can't tell you how much this means to me, Ginny."

"Good," Ginny smiled. "I'd hate for you to miss out on your seventh year."

Hermione nodded. "It won't be the same, but I don't feel like I'll be missing out entirely. Plus being in London, we will be able to help the Order."

Looking over at her friend Hermione asked, "Are you sure you don't mind giving up your house?"

Ginny looked up in surprise. "What? No, I mean this house is beautiful and I love our room and the conservatory, but we're getting a home of our own. Bill and Harry are over there now setting up wards and protective charms. I can't wait to show you our house, it is beautiful. We are going to set up the top floor as the Nursery. It has two bedroom and bathrooms as well as a study that we will turn into a playroom."

"That's wonderful, Ginny." Hermione smiled to see her friend so happy.

"I know." Ginny beamed.

Hermione pulled out the latest tablet and her notes to work on while Ginny tried to come up with a way to tell her mother she was pregnant.

_Dear Mum,_

_I just finished taking my OWLs and should be getting the results next week. I think I did fairly well on them, especially Defense against the Dark Arts and Arithmancy. Harry and I are going shopping for school supplies next week. As I'm sure you know, we got new letters this past week with a new book list._

_Mum, I've spent some time thinking about everything that has happened this summer. I am no longer as angry, but more hurt. I love Harry, I am married to him, and I plan to spend my life with him. You need to accept this. Harry is a wonderful husband. He's loving and considerate. He loves me and will do whatever he can to protect me. I know you think we are too young and we don't know each other well, but we have a relationship I can't even explain. He knows me better than anyone else. We've seen each other at our worst and it has really strengthened our relationship._

_Harry and I have some great news that we wanted to share with you. I'm pregnant! I am due in May. I've had some morning sickness, but overall I feel pretty good. I hope you can be happy for us. I miss you, Mum. I want you to be able to experience this with me._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

After finishing her letter, Ginny whistled for Hedwig. To her surprise, it was Fawkes who showed up to take her letter. After petting and whispering to the glorious bird for a few minutes, Ginny attached her letter and sent it off.

As she straightened up her supplies, she heard Hermione gasp. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Hermione looked over at her. "I think I've translated this tablet."

When Hermione didn't say anything else, Ginny prompted her. "So what does it say?"

"I-it talks about the stone and summarizes the history of the stone. It tells how Queen Boudica had the stone placed in her husband's sword and then used that sword in her rebellion against the Romans. Slytherin believed the stories that the stone would amplify the powers of the person wielding the sword. He also talks about the importance of maintaining blood purity and respecting the ancient ways." Hermione broke off as she reread the last part of the tablet. "Ginny, it says the sword is hidden in the Chamber of Secrets."


	38. The Sword of Slytherin

Harry watched Remus and Bill anxiously as they reviewed the notes Hermione had made about the latest black tablet.

"Sit down, cub," Remus said without looking up. "You are going to wear a whole in the carpet."

Glaring at his godfather for a moment, Harry dropped into the closest chair. After Hermione had dropped the bombshell on Ginny, Harry had asked Remus and Bill to confirm what she had translated. He hated the thought of dragging Ginny back down into the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione, Ginny, and Sarah had all gone out to have a spa day to celebrate Hermione's eighteenth birthday.

Wishing, not for the first time that summer, that he had taken Ancient Runes, Harry stared at the black tablet.

"Cub," Remus said, "I think, not surprisingly, that Hermione correctly translated this tablet."

Nodding Bill added, "I agree."

With a groan Harry buried his head in his hands. "I figured she had, but if there was any chance that we wouldn't have to go down there – I needed to double check."

Exchanging a glance with Remus, Bill said to Harry, "We'll go with you."

Harry looked up with a question on his face and Bill clarified, "Remus and I will go with you and Ginny down to the Chamber of Secrets."

"I…I just wish Ginny didn't have to go with us," Harry said softly. "She…she has been so brave facing everything, but to go back down there -"

Reaching across the table, Remus laid his hand on Harry's arm. "She is very brave and she will have you with her. I know you would want to spare her, but I think it is important that she goes with you."

"We should go sometime next week," Bill said. "Before school starts again."

Harry nodded, "Sometime next week. Ginny and I will be closing on our house on Monday, so maybe next Wednesday?"

"That would work," Bill replied. "We have a mandatory staff meeting on Thursday, so it would be better to go before then."

* * *

Arthur stepped into Muriel's kitchen to find his wife preparing dinner. She was caught up in her task and hadn't heard him enter. He found himself studying his wife of thirty years. She had lost some weight over the summer and her face was a bit more lined. He had heard her on more than one occasion crying when she thought no one was around.

For a brief moment he allowed himself to think that in other circumstances the fact that they had two grandchildren on the way would be cause for a huge celebration. Molly would have already started knitting he was certain and she would be helping Ginny plan her nursery. He felt a pang for such simpler times.

"Molly, love."

Molly looked up and met her husband's eyes with a tired smile. Crossing the kitchen, she hugged him, lingering for a moment in his arms. Pulling back she looked up at him, after loving him for over thirty years she knew when something was troubling him. Waving her wand at the stove, she spelled the food to keep warm. Tugging on his arm, she pulled Arthur to sit down at the table.

"What is wrong, love?" she asked softly. "I haven't seen you this troubled in quite some time."

Arthur sighed, "It's Percy."

"Percy? But I thought…he seemed so happy to be reconciled with us and to be talking to the family again." Molly looked to her husband for an explanation.

"He and Dolores Umbridge have sponsored a new werewolf bill." He stopped for a moment as if saying the words would make them untrue. "Molly, it's awful. The bill calls for all kinds of restrictions on werewolves – they can't hold a job, get married, have children. It proposes that during the full moon, they be sent to 'secure facilities' for the duration of the full moon. All of them thrown in together – men, women, and children. Children who are affected will be taken from their parents. Permanently. Molly, our son is offering grieving parents twenty galleons in exchange for their children who have been bitten by werewolves."

"What?" Molly gasped in horror. She stared at her husband, tears forming in her eyes. As her family knew, Molly had a weakness children. The thought that children would be bought and sold was horrifying. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that one of her children sponsored a bill that would separate children from their parents. Tears falling down her face, she reached out for her husband and he gathered her in his arms. Molly felt his tears on her neck as she grieved for the child she had raised who had somehow become lost along the way.

After Molly's sobs subsided, Arthur said softy, "You realize we will have to cut our ties with him. He can't come to anymore meetings."

Molly lifted her head from her husband's shoulder and nodded unwillingly. "I know."

The couple sat in silence for a while gather strength from each others comforting presence. Molly whispered softly, "I received a letter from Ginny."

Arthur pulled back and looked into his wife's eyes. Molly watched him for a moment before saying, "I don't think her news would be a surprise to you."

Guilt flickered in his eyes before he said, "It was not my place to tell you, love."

Standing up, Molly wandered over to the stove to prepare some tea. Arthur watched in silence as he knew from long experience that preparing tea helped soothe her.

"I…What should I do Arthur?" Molly asked. "I feel like my life is suddenly turned completely upside down. I have one son helping support a Death Eater agenda and I have a daughter who is married and pregnant at sixteen. What went wrong?"

Arthur snapped, "I don't think Percy's and Ginny's situations are equal. Percy has chosen to turn his back on everything we have taught him and everything we hold dear. Ginny, on the other hand, is happily married and expecting her first child."

"I didn't mean it like that," Molly replied testily. "I just think…she's too young."

"We have been over this many times, Molly," Arthur replied, "She is young, but she is happy and Harry loves her and loves taking care of her. They are so excited about the baby. Is it ideal? No. Is it something to be celebrated? Yes."

Molly brought the tea service over to the table and busied herself pouring tea before she answered. "Is this another reason we need to cut our ties with Percy? I am expected to chose one child over another?"

"Molly! Are you being deliberately difficult?" Arthur exclaimed angrily. "Ginny has done nothing wrong. She and Harry were married by virtue of the strength of their love, it is not something they actively sought. They have adjusted to married life and weathered many difficulties this summer. Why are you still so against their marriage?"

"I don't want her to be a widow before she's twenty and I don't want her to die because someone is trying to kill her husband!" Molly burst out. "Is that so difficult to understand? Why now? Why not wait until the war is over? I've already lost two brothers to this cause, I don't want to lose my only daughter. Now I am supposed to be happy that she is carrying the child of You-Know-Who's biggest enemy? She almost died once, Arthur. I don't want to lose her."

"But Molly, you are losing her. You have hurt her and hurt her badly. She is trying, but if you don't respond, she will eventually stop trying to reach out to you. Do you want to have a grandchild out there you never get to see?" Arthur asked passionately. He stared at her trying to will her to see things his way.

Molly didn't respond, but stared at the table. Needing to escape, Arthur stood and headed outside. "I'm going for a walk before dinner."

He walked around the garden, stopping occasionally to straighten something or pull some stray leaves. The crack of a branch behind him caused him to turn. He smiled to see his second oldest son standing in front of him.

"Hey, Dad," Charlie said quietly.

"Charlie," Arthur responded. "It's times like this I really miss the Burrow and my workshop."

Leading his father over to the picnic table, Charlie said, "I heard about Percy's bill."

Looking out over the fields that surrounded Aunt Muriel's home, Arthur sighed. "Does Remus know?"

"Yeah, he's very distraught. Harry and Ginny are furious. I haven't seen Tonks yet, but I imagine she is upset as well," Charlie replied. "Bill is tightening the wards around Grimmauld Place."

"So you know?" Arthur asked.

"About the pregnancies?" Charlie asked. When Arthur nodded, Charlie continued, "Yes, Bill and Ginny told me. Remus is beside himself for putting Tonks in danger, Harry was trying to talk to him. I wouldn't want to be Percy when Harry gets a hold of him."

"How is Bill taking it?" Arthur asked anxiously.

Charlie shook his head. "He is also furious. He's afraid the next bill will affect him as well. Currently he isn't affected as he was bitten by a werewolf who wasn't transformed, but he's heard rumors that Umbridge wants even people like him put in confinement. He's scared to death that someone will find out about Fleur's pregnancy and try to terminate it."

Arthur gasped. "Merlin, they would do that wouldn't they?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Charlie confirmed. "Kingsley got her a Portkey that will take her to her parent's house in France if she feels that she or the baby are in danger."

"What a mess. Did your brother say anything about telling your mother?" Arthur asked.

"He wanted to see how well she took the news of Ginny's pregnancy," Charlie explained. "I'm guessing that she didn't take the news well."

"She just hasn't gotten it out of her head that Ginny is too young." Arthur sighed. "It's about breaking my heart. I can't chose between my wife and my daughter. I hope your mum will come around soon."

"She does understand that Percy can't know about the baby, right?" Charlie asked anxiously.

Arthur nodded wearily as Ron called out that dinner was ready. "Let's go eat, son."

* * *

Saturday morning, Hermione, Sarah and Mark showed up at Grimmauld Place ready to work. Harry and Remus had enlisted as much help as they could in preparing the old house for it's new occupants.

Andromeda and Ted were busy outside where they had found an old potion's lab that had been converted into an underground shelter at some point. They had aired out the room and were busy sorting through the old supplies, some of which appeared to be almost one hundred years old. Some of the cauldrons and vials were cleaned, others had to be thrown out. Andromeda was thrilled to find several old potions' books in very good condition. She was able to stock up on ingredients so she could both brew potions for the Order and teach potions.

Filius and Remus had divided the large unused ballroom into two smaller classrooms and were working on setting them up.

"Harry!"

Turning, Harry greeted the Grangers as they entered the kitchen. "Hermione, Sarah, Mark. Welcome to the mad house." Looking at Hermione, Harry said, "Hermione, Fred and George have talked to some of their old classmates and have gotten some seventh year textbooks donated. I was hoping the three of you could go through the books we have and see what other types of supplies we need."

Hermione nodded and moved off to the dining room where the twins had spread boxes of books on the large table. Hung around the room were large sheets of parchment with the books necessary for each student.

Turning back to Sarah and Mark, Harry said, "We are turning most of the second and third floor rooms into bedrooms. We need to get them cleaned out and painted. Bill and Charlie are up their assigning tasks. Would you mind helping them out?"

Sarah and Mark made up to the room the oldest Weasley boys had set up as a base. Bill smiled when they walked in. "Mark, Sarah. I'm glad you could make it."

Mark greeted the brothers absently as his attention was caught by the map they had spread out on a desk next to them. It was a map of Grimmauld Place. Each room was labeled according to what it's final purpose was going to be. Mark was shocked to see four dots in the room they were currently standing in labeled with their names.

Charlie laughed as the look on Mark's face. "It's a magical map. Remus made it to make it easier to track what we are doing. He and his friends made a similar map of Hogwarts when they were students there."

"This is amazing." Mark said as he watched a dot labeled Angelina join Hermione and the twins in the dining room.

"It really is an amazing piece of magic." Bill agreed. "I've seen the original map and it is truly incredible."

Looking around the room, Sarah read over the list of chores posted on the wall. "Do you have something we can do that doesn't involve magic?"

"Of course." Bill laughed. "Ron and Oliver are conducting an inventory of furniture in the house. There will be ten students living here – Hermione, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Dean Thomas, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Emma Dobbs, Laura Madley, Mandy Brocklehurst, Kevin White, and Rose Zeller. We're going to make three boys room and three girls rooms. We need to make sure each student has a bed, desk and some types of chest or wardrobe."

Sarah turned back to face Bill. "I trust you plan to have boys on one floor and girls on the other."

"Of course," Bill replied with a smile, hoping that was really the plan. "I need one of you to see what furniture we are missing and make a shopping list. Harry and Remus are going to go shopping either this afternoon or tomorrow to make sure we have the necessary furniture."

"I will do that," Sarah said and she checked the map and went off to find Ron and Oliver."

"What can I do?" Mark asked.

Gesturing to Charlie, Bill said, "You two can get to work on the bathroom on this floor. We need to have working bathrooms on both floors."

* * *

Fred looked up as Hermione joined them in the dining room. "Welcome. A belated happy birthday, to you."

"Thank you," Hermione replied with a smile. "So what can I do?"

"We are sorting text books," Fred explained as he gestured to the large sheets of parchment. "We have four seventh year students, two sixth years, and four fourth years. Right now we are just trying to see what books we have and what books we need."

Nodding Hermione grabbed the box closest to her and began to sort through them. "What about the books that aren't from the years we need?"

"We are setting up a library," George said and he looked up from the box he was sorting. "Remus said the are planning to offer Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology. Remus will tutor anyone who is interested in Ancient Runes and Fleur will be offering Arithmancy on a limited basis. She obviously can't come all the time, but she should be able to work out a schedule. There will be text books for History of Magic and Astronomy, but there isn't anyone to teach them at the moment."

"Hi, Hermione." Angelina greeted the younger girl as she came to help out. Between the four of them, it took them just under two hours to separate the books and determine what books they needed.

* * *

Harry looked up from the kitchen table were he was working with Tonks on plans for security when George and Hermione walked in.

"Are you done already?" Harry asked when they presented him with the list of books they needed to purchase.

Hermione nodded, "It actually went fairly quickly. We can head out to Flourish and Blotts and pick up the rest of these."

He exchanged a look with Tonks before replying, "Hermione, why don't you let George and Tonks go get the books. You can help Ginny and Fleur with the rooms upstairs."

"Why can't I go to the bookstore?" Hermione demanded.

"What will you say if they ask why you need three copies of Standard Book of Spells Grade four?" Harry asked quietly. He looked over at his best friend sadly. "Hermione, it isn't safe for you on Diagon Alley right now. Let George and Tonks go, they'll stop by the Inkspot as well and get parchment and quills for everyone."

She nodded sadly and Harry handed the other two a bag of coins. After they headed out, Harry turned back to Hermione. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I wish it was different."

Hermione sat down at the table with him. "I know. It's just infuriating that I can't even go to the bookstore."

Harry smiled, "I know for you that is definitely a hardship."

Laughing, Hermione made a face at Harry. "Thanks."

With a smile, Harry gestured for Hermione to take a seat as he explained the security measures he and Remus and Bill had added to the house as well as the escape plans they had devised.

"Are you sure you don't mind us taking over your house?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "No. It's more Remus's house than mine. Ginny and I will have our own house soon enough – one without all of the memories of this house."

He laughed. "Besides, Remus is insisting on keeping our room for us on the top floor. He and Tonks are moving into Regulus's old room and Dobby helped him create another small room near theirs that they can use as a nursery."

"Dobby?" Hermione asked.

"Remember the house elf that tried to help me in our second year?"

She nodded.

"Well, I set him free after we got Ginny out of the Chamber of Secrets. He has been working at Hogwarts for the past two years. Professor Dumbledore explained to him that I didn't remember him, but I saw him last month and he wanted to help." Harry explained "One of the abilities of house elves is the ability to restructure rooms, that's one of their duties at Hogwarts. He helped us with the layout of the second and third floors."

Hermione glared at him. "You are using house elves? Harry, how could you?"

"Relax, Hermione. I hired one house elf to help us out. Otherwise we wouldn't have been ready in time," Harry said. At her continued glare, he said, "Honestly, he's being paid."

"Okay," Hermione said slowly. "I just don't like the idea of using house elves."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I know, Hermione, but he wants to work. He's not being used."

Changing the subject, he asked. "Do you want your own room?"

She looked up startled. "Oh, I just assumed I would stay where I am."

"That's okay. I just wanted to offer. We will put the three fourth year girls together and you and Mandy will each have your own room." Harry said. "We're putting the Creevey brothers together and the other three boys together."

Hermione stood up and stretched. "I think I'll go talk to Charlie and see if I can get my room repainted."

Glancing at the clock, Harry realized that it was afternoon. He got up and started gathering ingredients to make some scones. Ginny had been asking for scones for tea everyday, so he assumed that today would not be any different. As he mixed together the ingredients, he started looking around the kitchen and realized that he and Ginny were going to need to do some major shopping for their new house. He'd never had to buy anything for Grimmauld Place, so he hadn't really given any thought to everything they would need in starting their own house.

After he got the scones into the oven, he heard steps on the kitchen stairs. Smiling, he turned to see his wife entering the kitchen.

"Hey, beautiful. I just got some scones in oven for you," Harry said as he kissed her.

"Apple?" Ginny asked with a smile as she hopped up on the counter next to him.

Harry laughed. "Apple, blueberry, and cranberry. Just in case you couldn't make up your mind."

Stepping between her legs, Harry ran his hands lightly along her denim clad thighs. "So how is everything going up there?"

"Great! Fleur and I are having a great time painting. I can't wait until we can paint our house," Ginny said as she grabbed up one of the left over slices of apple. "Fleur is really good with the Painting Charms. She has a lot of great ideas about decorating."

"That's good. I was just thinking as I was making these scones that we don't have anything for the new house. I mean I knew we would need to get furniture, but I didn't even think about all of the kitchen stuff and plates and all of that kind of stuff."

"I know," Ginny said enthusiastically. "I am so excited about that part. I asked Hedwig to get me some of the home store catalogs and I saw some of these great sets of dinnerware. My mum always had all of these mismatched plates because we were so hard of the dishes. Even with the unbreakable charms, we still managed to break a lot. I saw some really brilliant colours. I don't want white dishes, I want a cool colour."

Harry laughed as he leaned in to kiss her. "Whatever you want, my love. I'm glad that you're thinking about these things."

Moving one of his hands up to her stomach, he said, "Hi, baby. I hope you're not giving your mum too much trouble."

Ginny laughed as he placed a quick kiss on her stomach. "No, he's been fine."

"He?" Harry asked with a laugh.

She shrugged. "Well, I can't keep saying 'it' and looking at my family, I would say a boy is likely."

A noise on the stairs caused them both to turn them around. Fleur entered the kitchen and smiled at her young sister-in-law. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, that's okay," Harry said as he stepped back. "Ginny was just telling me how good you are at decorating."

As Ginny hopped off the counter to join Fleur at the kitchen table, Harry retrieved the scones from the oven. He quickly prepared some tea and sent the basket of scones to the table. He quickly assembled several large plates of sandwiches and opened a few bags of crisps.

"So are you excited about your new house?" Fleur asked as she helped herself to a cranberry scone.

"I am." Harry smiled as he looked over at his wife. "The house is beautiful and we can do whatever we want. When I was young, I had to paint the whole downstairs of my relatives house and it was all boring shades of beige and taupe. I mean what kind of colour is taupe?"

He laughed. "Our kitchen is an amazing bright yellow that will be so much fun to cook in."

As the three of them talked, the others dropped in to join them in small groups for lunch. After everyone had eaten, Harry cleaned up the kitchen with a few quick spells and headed upstairs to join to others.

By early evening, the rooms had all been painted and the furniture they had was in the proper rooms. Sarah and Hermione planned to go shopping to get the rest of the furniture and the rooms should be finished by early in the week. Remus and Filius were pleased with their new classrooms. Andromeda had the most work in revitalizing the old potions lab, but she was quite pleased with what she had discovered. It was a tired, but happy group that devoured the pizzas Harry had slipped out to purchase.

* * *

"What do you think of this colour?" Fleur asked as she held up a sample card. "It is a beautiful coral colour. I think it would great in that little reception room on the first floor, the one Harry wanted to turn into a gym."

Ginny turned from the colour cards she was looking at to see what her sister-in-law was holding up. She and Harry had closed on their house the day before and Grimmauld Place was almost ready for its new occupants. She had taken Fleur on a tour of their new house and the pair hit Diagon Alley while Harry and Remus were shopping for the new gym.

"It's beautiful." Ginny smiled. "I found this grey colour for the downstairs bathroom."

"Ginny."

She froze for a moment before turning to face her older brother. "Percy."

He nodded to Fleur who turned her back on him and continued to look determinedly through the colour cards. Turning back to his sister, he said, "I'm surprised to see you two out together."

Ginny looked confused for a moment before she realized he was referring to the newspaper articles. Glaring at her brother, she said, "Fleur is not only my sister-in-law, she is also a good friend of mine. I see no reason not to be out with her."

"You can't be serious," Percy retorted "You've seen the pictures in the paper, I'm sure. Have you seen her and Potter together?"

"Don't act so innocent." Ginny fired back at her brother. "Dad told me that you took the pictures of me and Oliver dancing. You were at the party. You know that we were just dancing and talking."

Percy held his hands up in front of him as if to ward off his angry sister. "I know that our father thinks my photos were used in the paper, but all I did was take in the pictures to show them to some of my friends at work."

"One of them being Dolores, I suppose," Ginny said angrily.

"You don't even know her," Percy said heatedly. "She is a lovely person, Harry just doesn't like her. He did everything he could to discredit her when she was at Hogwarts. He didn't approve of her teaching methods so he starts his own defence group."

"She used a blood quill on him," Ginny replied. "Did you know that? She made him carve 'I will not tell lies' into his hand. He wasn't lying! She made his life miserable, she kicked him off the Quidditch team along with Fred and George because of a fight started by the Slytherins. Her 'Inquisitorial Squad' was mostly made up of children of Death Eaters. Doesn't that tell you something about her?"

Shaking his head angrily, Percy replied, "I can see that Potter has completely turned you to his point of view. I just stopped by to say hello, I didn't plan on getting attacked by my only sister."

"What are you doing here?"

The group turned around to see Bill striding towards them. He looked over at his wife and sister. "Are you two okay?"

"We are fine, Bill," Fleur replied. "Your brother was just defending his good friend Dolores."

Turning back to face Percy, Bill said angrily, "He is no brother of mine."

"What are you talking about?" Percy said paling slightly at the sight of the angry curse breaker in front of him.

"Your bill." Bill spat out. "Do you realize that could affect me as well? You would really offer me money to take away my children. I'm not even a werewolf. I was merely attacked by one."

"You don't know what might happen to any children of yours. Besides you can't have any children with her," Percy said gesturing to Fleur. "It is against the law."

Bill didn't bother replying verbally, he sent his fist crashing into his brother's jaw. Percy fell to the ground and lay trembling as Bill stood over him. "Don't come near me or my family – that includes Harry and Ginny."

Stepping over his still prostrate brother, Bill led the two women out of the store

* * *

Ginny reached out for the warmth of her kitten as she lay quietly in the predawn darkness. She felt Harry's solid presence behind her, comforting and supporting. Today was the day they were returning to the Chamber of Secrets. Everyone had wanted to go with them, but in the end it was decided that it should just be Bill and Remus going with her and Harry to search the chamber for the Sword of Slytherin. Fleur and Andromeda would be waiting above for them to provide support if needed.

She smiled down at the little kitten as Emerald batted at her hands. The kitten helped relax her slightly.

A warm hand landed on her bare shoulder causing her to jump slightly. She felt Harry mold himself up behind her and felt his warm breath on her skin. "Are you okay, baby?"

Harry slid his arm around her waist with his hand resting lightly on her stomach. Ginny didn't respond right away, but intertwined her fingers with his squeezing his hand.

"I'm not sure," She admitted softly. "I want to face the Chamber and I know that you will be with me the whole time, but...at the same time I'm...I'm s-scared."

Tightening his grip around her, Harry raised himself up on one elbow so he could see her more clearly. "I'm a little scared myself."

She rolled over onto her back so she could look up into his eyes. "Why are you scared?"

Gently untangling his hand from hers, Harry smoothed her hair away from her face and cupped her cheek. "That was one of the worst nights of my life. I remember being so scared heading down to the Chamber, I didn't know what we would find. I d-didn't think there was anyway that we would find you alive. When I saw you lying so still on the floor, I...I ran towards you hoping you were alive."

He paused to kiss her softly. "But this time we will be going down together. Riddle is long gone and he can't hurt you anymore."

Ginny nodded, but still looked upset. Harry smiled, "Baby, it will be okay. I promise. I think it will be good for us to see the Chamber together. It is just another dusty, hidden chamber."

She giggled suddenly. "I'm sorry, I just was thinking. Our new house doesn't have any secret chambers does it?"

Harry laughed as he wrapped her in a hug. "I don't think so my love."

Ginny settled herself comfortably in her husband's arms. "Thank you."

"For what?" Harry asked in confusion.

Looking up into his eyes. "For falling in love with me."

Harry shook his head. "You don't need to thank me. I'm the lucky one. I still can't believe that you fell in love with me."

She laughed softly. "Well maybe I will have to prove it to you."

Tugging his hair gently, she pulled him down to her and kissed him passionately. Harry rolled so he was fully over her and lowered himself down so he was pressed intimately against her. Ginny gasped as she ran one hand down his back. He kissed his way down her neck, taking his time, lingering over spots he knew she enjoyed. She ran her hands down his sides, caressing him, before sliding one of her hands around to slid down his abdomen before wrapping her hand around his engorged length.

He moaned at the sensations she was evoking in him and determined to pleasure her. Caressing her breasts, he kissed his way down and sucked the tip into his mouth. She arched up against him and redoubled her efforts until he pulled her hand away and looking deep into her eyes entered her slowly. They came together in an explosion of love.

* * *

Breakfast that morning was a quiet affair. Harry made a simple breakfast of sausage, eggs, and toast. Ginny ate quietly, glancing at the clock frequently to check the time. Remus, Tonks, and Harry discussed the changes in Grimmauld Place until it was time to go.

Tonks reached out for Ginny and drew her into a hug. "It will be okay, sweetie. Harry will be right there with you and you know that boy will do anything for you."

Nodding Ginny returned the embrace. "Thanks, Tonks."

The three of them Flooed to the Three Broomsticks and walked up to the castle. Reaching out, Harry opened the gates letting them onto the grounds. Bill and Fleur met them at the Entrance Hall.

Like Tonks, Fleur went straight to Ginny. "Are you okay, ma petite?"

Ginny smiled and hugged her sister-in-law. "I'm not sure, but I will be."

Harry looked around. "Where is Andromeda?"

"I don't know. She should be here," Bill said looking around the hall.

Minerva joined them from the Great Hall. "Mr and Mrs Potter, it is nice to see you."

"Professor."

She gestured for them to walk down the hall. "Remus, I don't know if you know that your mother-in-law is here this morning. She is visiting Poppy in the Infirmary."

Lowering her voice, Minerva said quietly. "We thought that would be a cover story."

Looking over at Harry and Ginny she asked, "Would you mind if I accompanied you?"

Exchanging a glance, Harry shook his head. " No, we wouldn't mind at all."

It was a silent group that made their way up to the second floor. Harry led the way and pushed open the door to reveal the gloomy and poorly maintained bathroom. He walked over to the row of chipped and worn sinks ignoring the cracked mirror hanging over them.

He looked over at Ginny who nodded and pausing to kiss her on the cheek, he faced the sink and in a hiss whispered, "Open."

The sink slid aside to reveal the open chute leading into darkness. Looking around at the others, Harry explained, "We need to drop down the chute. It's kind of a long drop."

After the others nodded their understanding, Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and together the two of them jumped down into the blackness. Ginny kept her eyes closed for the duration, so it came as a surprise to her when they landed. Harry pulled her aside as the others landed in the dark tunnels. He quickly cast a wandless Scourgify to remove the slime and dirt they had encountered on the way down the chute.

_"Lumos."_

Harry's wand lit and he led the group past the animal bones. He heard the gasps around him as they caught sight of the shed skin, but he concentrated on the feeling of Ginny's hand in his own. He kept glancing down at her to measure her response. She smiled up at him faintly. "I'm okay, love."

Nodding, Harry led them to the site of the cave-in. Bill stepped forward and with a few flicks of his wand, he cleared the rocks creating a stable doorway.

"Thanks, Bill," Harry said, "I didn't know any spells to clear the blockage when I was younger. I was afraid that whatever I did would cause it to be worse. Ron was trapped on the other side and he cleared a hole for us to get through."

Minerva looked around in astonishment. She had no idea this place had lurked below the school she had called home for more than fifty years.

When they reached the sealed doors, Ginny shivered as she saw the now familiar serpents. After receiving a reassuring smile from Ginny, Harry opened the Chamber and led the group into the Chamber of Secrets.

They walked into the large cavernous room. With a whispered spell, Bill lit up the Chamber of Secrets revealing the towering columns and the large statue of Salazar Slytherin.

"Bloody hell." Bill breathed as he caught sight of the huge Basilisk stretched out on the floor.

Minerva drew a shaky breath. "You killed that when you were twelve?"

"I didn't have much choice," Harry said quietly.

The huge brilliant green snake had not started to decompose, Harry wondered briefly if magical animals decomposed differently than non-magical animals. He made a mental note to ask Charlie about that. He shivered as he noticed two pools of dried blood near the dead Basilisk. One of them must be his blood from when the Basilisk fang sank into his arm.

While the others walked around the Chamber, Harry turned his attention to Ginny. "Are you okay, my love?"

Though not moving from his arms, Ginny nodded as she looked around the Chamber. "It doesn't look quite as scary when it is all lit up."

"Doing okay, Firefly?" Bill approached the young couple.

Ginny nodded, "Harry's here and you lit it up so it isn't quite as scary."

Stepping out of her husband's arms, Ginny reached out for his hand. Smiling at her proudly Harry looked up at the others. "Anyone see anything?"

"Harry, what is that?" Minerva asked pointed to the opening from which the Basilisk had appeared.

"That is where the Basilisk lived." Ginny was the one to respond.

Harry opened the portal with a whisper of Parseltongue.

The revealed space was a tunnel that extended into the darkness in both directions. Harry and Ginny headed off to the left, while the other three headed off to the right.

Holding Harry's hand tightly, Ginny walked with him into a round room. It was about the size of girl's dorm room upstairs in the Gryffindor tower. The room was dominated by a large nest.

"Shite." Harry whispered. He breathed a sigh of relief when they peered into the nest and found it empty.

Ginny laughed shakily. "For a minute there I thought it was going to be full of little Basilisk eggs."

"Me too," Harry said. "Nothing but animal remains."

He made a face as he looked over the remains of rats, mice, and even larger animals like cats that littered the room. The couple walked around the nest to make sure there was no hidden space, but they didn't find anything.

"Harry!"

The couple turned when they heard Bill yelling for Harry. Sprinting down the tunnel, they joined the others in a small room at the other end of the hall. Harry had the impression of a small office, but most of his attention was drawn by the glittering sword Bill held in his hand.

"Merlin, that's it isn't it?" Harry whispered.

Reaching out he took the sword from Bill. The handle was cool to touch, the gold smooth under his hand. The sword handle was dominated by a large smooth stone, it was an iridescent, shimmering stone that reflected the light around it.

"Let's get into some better light," Harry said leading the group back to the main chamber.

"The stone is beautiful," Ginny whispered. Harry nodded and together the two of them reached out to touch the stone.

For a moment, nothing happened. Harry started to smile at Ginny, when his smile froze in place. Pain such as he had not experienced before seared through his head. His forehead felt like it was on fire.

He felt his knees buckle. Dimly he was aware of the others crowding around him, but the pain drowned out all but the screaming that he slowly realized was his own. The pain slowly receded and he raised his hand to his forehead and looked at it in confusion when it came away covered in blood.

Looking up at Ginny he tried to reassure her, but everything started to fade away and he passed out.


	39. Preparing for School

Ginny started to relax slightly. Being in the Chamber with both Harry and Bill made it a bit less scary. She still didn't like it, but she was proud of herself for being able to face her fears. She chanced another glance over at the huge green snake, glad that it's creepy yellow eyes were gone. While she didn't remember everything that happened while she was under Tom's control, she did remember those yellow eyes. The thought of her younger self walking calmly alongside that monster before it went out to hunt her friends chilled her. As the group stepped back into the main chamber, she turned her attention back to the sword. The Sword of Slytherin was not as beautiful as the Sword of Gryffindor, but it was still a beautiful piece.

The iridescent stone was mesmerizing. She reached out and touched the stone. Harry turned towards her and for a brief second he had a smile on his face. She felt the change in his emotions, before she saw the pain sweep through his face. His knees buckled and she dimly saw Bill and Remus reach out to steady him.

His screams were terrifying to Ginny. She knew how strong Harry was and realized how much pain he must be in for him to react to strongly. His pain seemed centered in his scar. As Ginny watched helplessly, his scar turned flaming red and looked very painful. The skin around his scar seemed to swell up and suddenly his scar burst open and blood started pouring out of the gaping wound. Ginny knelt beside him and moved to put her hand over the scar, when a black mist rose up out of the wound.

Bill gasped and pulled her hand away. Brother and sister watched as the mist dispersed in the dank, musty Chamber. As the mist vanished, Harry suddenly stopped screaming. Ginny watched as he reached up to his scar and slowly pull his hand away. He looked at his hand as if he couldn't fathom why it was covered in blood.

Reaching out towards Ginny, he seemed to be confused. Before anyone could say anything, Harry passed out.

Bill gently lowered him to the ground and Minerva ran her wand over him. Looking up at Ginny she said, "He seems to be okay, but we need to get him to the Infirmary. I want Poppy to take a look at him."

"What happened?" Ginny asked, never taking her eyes off her husband. Kneeling next to him, she reached out and gently took his hand, pulling it up to her cheek.

 _"Tergeo."_ Minerva cleared the blood off of his forehead. The wound remained open and red, but the bleeding slowed.

"What was that mist?" Ginny asked. "It...it felt evil."

"Could he have been a Horcrux?" Bill whispered softly.

"What?" Ginny looked at her brother in horror. "How could that be?"

She turned to Remus as though asking him to prove her brother wrong. He knelt on Harry's other side. Reaching out he smoothed Harry's hair away from his wound. "I-I don't know. That could be. I've been working with Harry on discovering the remaining Horcruxes. We believe that Voldemort had planned to make his final Horcrux with Harry's death, so he was one short. What if when he killed Lily and James, his soul was so...damaged that a portion of his soul broke off? Harry was the only living being left in the house. I think Albus may have thought this was likely. He left very detailed notes on the possibility of the fragility of Voldemort's soul."

"So, Harry's been living this whole time with a piece of Voldemort's soul in him?" Ginny asked tears in her eyes.

"I think so," Remus said sadly.

Minerva cleared her throat. "I realize this is important, but we need to get Mr. Potter to the Infirmary."

Looking at Ginny she asked, "Do you know how to get out of here?"

Ginny looked up at her blankly for a moment. "Get out of here?"

"Ginny."

She looked up at her brother.

"Do you know how Harry planned to get out of here?"

She shook her head and returned her eyes to her husband who was very still on the cold stone floor.

Exchanging a glance with Minerva over Ginny's head, Bill put his hand on his sister's shoulder. He was afraid she might be going into shock. "Sweetie, how did you get out of here last time?"

"F-Fawkes," She whispered.

A flame burst overhead as Fawkes appeared in the Chamber. The phoenix flew in circles around the top of the Chamber before he slowly landed next to the group. Bill pulled back to let Fawkes edge his way closer to Harry.

Ginny watched silently as the bird gracefully cocked his head and watched his wizard. A thick pearly tear pooled and fell onto Harry's forehead. Ginny watched in fascination as the redness and swelling around Harry's infamous scar disappeared. The scar however remained intact.

Fawkes waited at Harry's side until his eyes fluttered open. Ginny smiled as she suddenly felt a rush of awareness from her husband. A low soothing song filled the chamber before Fawkes disappeared in a flash of fire.

The group gathered around Harry sighed in relief as he looked around. He focused on Ginny, concern crossing his face as he realized tear tracks were trailing down her face. He reached out for her, gently cupping her cheek with his hand.

"What happened?" His voice was hoarse from screaming.

Bill and Remus exchanged a glance over his head before Remus responded, "We think that you may have been made into a Horcrux."

Harry stared at his godfather in confusion. How could he be a Horcrux? He couldn't fathom what that even meant. "What?"

Shakily, Remus described what had happened and the black mist that rose from the open scar. "We think that his soul was so fragile by the time he tried to kill you that it just fractured when his killing curse hit you. You were the only one left alive so we think that fragment latched on to you."

A sick feeling rose up in him as Harry considered the ramifications of carrying a piece of Tom Riddle around in him. "I-is that why I can see into his thoughts?"

"It's certainly possible," Remus said. "We have never really been able to explain why you have such a strong connection to him."

Sitting up slowly, Harry asked. "Does this mean I won't see his thoughts anymore?"

"If that is what caused it, I would say no," Remus said.

Unconsciously, Harry reached up to his scar. It no longer felt as inflamed and prominent as it had. Another thought occurred to him. He looked up at the stone serpents wrapped around the columns. "Am I still a Parselmouth?"

He grimaced as everyone except Ginny flinched as the guttural hissing filled the chamber. "That answers that question. I guess I'm still a Parselmouth."

Taking Remus's proffered hand, Harry pulled himself up. He pulled Ginny into his arms and kissed her on the top of her head. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him. "Me? I'm fine. You're the one I'm worried about."

"I just want to go home."

"I would feel better if Poppy or Andromeda looked at you," Remus said.

Harry made a face, but agreed to visit the Infirmary.

As the group made their way back to the tunnels, Bill asked. "Did you have a plan for getting out of here?"

"Sort of." Harry hedged.

"Sort of. What does that mean?"

Harry didn't respond, but continued down the tunnel until they had reached the base of the chute. He placed his hand on the wall and reached out to the magic embedded in the walls. Closing his eyes he felt the warmth of the school's magic wash over him. He sent an image of what he wanted and after a moment he heard the sound of moving stones.

Opening his eyes, he found a moving staircase had risen from the chute. With a smile he gestured for the others to climb on the staircase.

* * *

When Harry woke it was dark outside. He looked around the darkened bedroom in confusion. The events of the afternoon came rushing back – the Chamber, the Horcrux. He had somehow managed to spend only an hour in the Infirmary, before he convinced Madam Pomfrey and Andromeda he would be fine and recuperate much better at his own house.

He raised one hand to his head, to touch his scar. It was weird, it didn't bother him at all. After over three years of a constant ache in his head, it was strange that it did not bother him at all. Kissing Ginny lightly on the forehead, he gently untangled himself from Ginny. He tucked the blanket around her before he pulled on his jeans and made his way downstairs.

A flutter of white caught his sight as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Hedwig," Harry said quietly as his old friend settled on the table in front of him. "What do you think of the new house?"

Reaching over, Harry scratched her head. He regarded his owl for a moment before he said, "I don't know what to think, Hedwig. Bill and Remus think I was a Horcrux. I still can't really wrap my head around that. Part of Voldemort's soul has been living in me for almost sixteen years. How is that possible?"

Hedwig's intelligent amber eyes followed her owner as he stood and walked over to the cold pantry and grabbed a butterbeer. He rolled the cap towards his bird who caught it in her beak. "What do you think, girl? Is that why I was so angry over the past few years? I wish I knew. I don't know how to feel about this."

A low hoot came back at him, Harry smiled. He extended his arm towards Hedwig who hopped onto it. Standing, he walked towards the window that overlooked small garden in the back. "So what do you think of this house? Pretty amazing, huh? Can you believe it is all ours? We can do whatever we want."

Harry brought his free hand down and scratched Hedwig's feathers. "No one threatening to boil you or lock you in your cage, you are safe here."

He gestured to the set of perches he had installed on either side of the large window. "No more cages for you unless we are traveling. You have your own perch and you can fly anywhere you want. I set a special charm on the window, you can fly in or out anytime you want, no one else."

Harry laughed at the proud look on his owl's face. "That's right, just for you. Remus helped me find the spell and we've set it just for you."

Hedwig hopped up onto Harry's shoulder and ruffled his hair with her beak. He laughed and turned back towards the interior of the house. "Guess what?"

"I have something to show you," Harry said with a smile. He navigated around the island in the kitchen and walked into the hall, just past the bathroom. Turning he gestured to the cupboard under the stairs. Harry had pulled the door off of the cupboard and turned it into an alcove with shelves. Smiling up at his bird, Harry said, "No one will ever get locked up in this house."

Hedwig hooted softly and Harry laughed. "I know, isn't it great. Look, the shelves light up and I want to get some pictures to put there. We have a bunch of wedding pictures – my parents, Bill and Fleur, Remus and Tonks, me and Ginny. Remus found some pictures of me and my parents and me and Sirius as a baby."

The pair moved off into the study where Harry continued giving his pet owl a guided tour of their new home, careful to point out the many differences between this new home and their old one. Neither of them saw Ginny who was standing in the shadows of the first floor landing, tears in her eyes as she listened to her husband talk to his owl.

* * *

Bill listened with interest as Ivan reviewed the procedure for the students' expected arrival on Tuesday. It was the first staff meeting he had ever attended and he had not been sure what to expect. Ivan Fedorov was an organized and seemly well prepared administrator.

After reviewing the plans, Minerva took over. Conjuring a large blackboard, she worked out the class schedules. Bill had never taken into account all of the intricacies that went into planning class schedules. Time had to be made for each class and ensure that none of the core classes conflicted with the others. Pairing of the houses was also carefully planned. It took the group almost four hours, but in the end all of the classes were planned. With a flick of her wand, Minerva made copies of the overall schedule for all of the professors as well as each professor's class schedule.

When that was done, Ivan stood up. "I want to thank everyone for all of their hard work. I realize that it has been very difficult for all of you. You have lost many of your colleagues – two of them have been killed and several others have been lost to the new Ministry policies. I believe that we can all work together and have an excellent school year. Our new Head Boy and Girl have met together and I believe they will work together to watch over the students."

Horace Slughorn cleared his throat. "May I ask what accommodations are being made for Mr and Mrs Potter? It is quite unusual to have a married couple attending school."

"A room has been created for Mr. and Mrs. Potter at the top of the Gryffindor tower. I have spoken to Mr Potter about the importance of proper behavior and not letting others use their rooms," Ivan explained. "I don't believe there should be any issues with that. I plan to address the matter on the first day of school at the welcoming feast. I'm afraid if I don't address the issue, it could lead to all sorts of rumor and speculation."

He looked around the room. "Are there any other issues that anyone would like to bring forward?"

No one spoke, so Ivan said, "Thank you everyone. That will be all."

As the faculty rose from the table, Ivan called out. "Bill, could you stay for a moment?"

After the rest of the staff left the room, Ivan closed the door with a flick of his wrist. "I understand that Mr. Potter was here yesterday and he took ill, is that correct?"

Bill stared at Ivan, his mind racing. He knew Harry didn't want anyone knowing about the Horcruxes and no one knew about the Chamber of Secrets. "Yes sir, he was visiting me and my wife. He got a bad headache while he was here and his wife wanted Madam Pomfrey to look him over."

Ivan didn't respond immediately, but continued to watch Bill. "Okay. I don't believe you have told me to whole story, but that is okay."

"Is there anything else, sir?" Bill asked respectfully.

"Not at this time," Ivan replied. "If you need anything, please let me know."

Ivan watched the younger man leave. He knew there was more to the story than he had been told, but he wanted the younger man to trust him so he did not try to force anything else from him. Glancing at his watch, he wearily made his way up the spiral stairs to his private library. From there he accessed the door that led to his private chambers.

He couldn't help but smile as he walked in the door. The aroma of shkembe chorba filled the rooms, the garlicky smell of his favourite soup, welcoming him home. His private apartment was one of the many surprises that Hogwarts held for him. At Durmstrang, he had been lucky to get one large room he'd had to divide into living and sleeping areas. Here at Hogwarts, he had several spacious rooms including a small kitchen that had delighted Peggy.

"I'm back!" Ivan called out as he shed his black robes, hanging them next to the door. He moved towards the kitchen and greeted his wife.

Peggy Fedorov was a short, slightly plump vivacious dark-haired woman. She had supported her husband's decision to move to her mother's home country in search of a better life. She smiled as Ivan joined her.

"Hi, love. How was your meeting?"

With a wave of her wand, Peggy sent the food into bowls and then onto the table. The two of them sat to eat and Ivan told her about the meeting as they ate.

Peggy listened to her husband describe they meeting and the other professors. She knew he was a bit nervous about how he would be received by the other staff. Anyone following Professor Dumbledore would be scrutinized, but to come in as a complete unknown Ivan was under scrutiny not only from the staff and parents, but the Ministry as well.

"I am amazed at how well Minerva managed the meeting. Everyone got along and there were no fights. I remember how vicious the fighting could get scheduling classes at Durmstrang."

Peggy laughed as she remembered how upset he would become after those meetings.

"Did you find out anything more about Mr Potter's adventure here yesterday?"

Ivan shook his head. "No. Bill simply said that he had a headache and his wife wanted Madam Pomfrey to look at him."

"But you don't believe that," Peggy stated.

"No, I think there was something more, but I can't imagine what that might be," Ivan replied. "I caught a glimpse of them and both Mr and Mrs Potter had a good amount of blood on their clothes. I walked down the hall from which they had come and all that is down there is an out of order girls' lavatory."

"Don't worry, love. You will figure it out, I have faith," Peggy said. She glanced around the room as she put away the left overs and sent the dishes to the sink. "Have you decided what you will do about...?"

Ivan shook his head as his wife trailed off. "No, I want to trust Bill, but I'm still not sure. It is a lot to trust him with."

"What about Mr Potter?" Peggy asked. "From all I've heard, he might be ideal person to help us. I was thinking we might approach him and his wife together."

"I'll consider it," Ivan replied. "We still have a bit of time."

"Not much," Peggy warned. "Classes start in less than a week."

* * *

Harry looked around Remus's new classroom. The renovation of Grimmauld Place was complete and Harry was touring the new and improved home.

"So what do you think, cub?" Remus asked as he almost bounced in excitement. "Dora and I finished putting my classroom together last night."

"It looks great, Remus. You have worked really hard on the house."

"It was a group effort. Without everyone helping last weekend, I don't think we could have finished this in time for the students to arrive," Remus replied. "So you want to see the bedrooms?"

At Harry's nod, Remus led him up the stairs to the third floor. The third floor was the girls' floor. Hermione had chosen the paint and furniture for her own room, but the group had decided how to redo the rest of the rooms. Mandy's room was very similar to Hermione, while Emma, Laura, and Rose would be sharing the bigger room. Hermione and Sarah had decorated the bigger room in Hufflepuff colours of yellow and black as the three younger girls were all Hufflepuffs. The bathroom had been enlarged with separate shower areas and private toilets.

The second floor was the boys' floor. The Creevey brothers' room was decorated in red and gold with a set of bunk beds. It had been decided to put the other three in the same room and give the last room to Professor Flitwick.

"So when are they others getting here?" Harry asked as they settled into the kitchen.

"Everyone will be arriving on Saturday. They will all be coming through King's Cross, I've rented a large van and I'll be picking them up," Remus explained. "Can you be here at noon to get everyone through the Fidelius?"

Harry nodded. "Not a problem."

"So how is your new house coming?" Remus asked.

"Great." Harry said with a smile. "Ginny and Fleur have been planning and directing Bill and I around. We've gotten the bedrooms and kitchen done up. The gym is done. I think we are going to wait on most of the rooms until Christmas."

"That's great," Remus said with satisfaction.

* * *

_Molly hurried down the lane towards the house her brothers shared. She felt a bit guilty because for all of her good intentions, it had been over a month since she had seen them. They had come over for Percy's third birthday celebration and she had been able to share the happy news that she was expecting again._

_She worried about her brothers. She wasn't sure exactly what they were doing, but she knew they were somehow involved in resisting You-Know-Who. While Molly certainly did not support You-Know-Who or his activities, she was worried about the consequences of openly defying him._

_As she stepped out from the tree lined lane, Molly stared in horror at the ghastly green skull and snake hanging in the sky over her brothers' house, her worst fears realized. She stumbled towards the door, her heart banging in her chest. The door hung crookedly off the frame, only one hinge was still attached to the frame._

_Belatedly Molly pulled her wand and cautiously pushed open the door. It looked like a storm had ripped through the house. The furniture was ripped and torn, pieces strewn all over the room. Spell blasts had hit the wall and plaster was crumbling off the wall. Picture frames were cracked and some had fallen onto the floor._

_Pushing through into the kitchen, Molly froze in horror. There was blood all over the place. With her eyes, she followed a spray of blood as it arched across the ceiling. Looking down, she traced the path of blood as it led towards the back door. As she stepped into the kitchen to follow the blood, she saw them._

_Her brothers still had their wands in their hands. It was obvious they had fought hard. Molly fell to her knees next to her brothers, kneeling in their blood. She could tell they had been tortured. Fabian was covered in cuts, one particularly deep cut ran from his shoulder to his groin. Gideon's left hand was missing, it appeared to have been ripped from his arm. On closer inspection, Molly realized they were both covered in bite marks. A scream ripped out of her throat and she lost her battle and vomited on the floor next to her brothers._

Molly woke up gagging and shoving the blankets aside, she ran for the bathroom. After emptying her stomach, she sat shakily on the edge of the tub. She hadn't had that nightmare in years, but it hadn't lost any of it's horror. Molly didn't remember much of the days following her brothers' deaths. Arthur had arranged the funeral and taken care of the boys. It wasn't until her healer told her she was worried that she might lose the baby that Molly started taking better care of herself. It had taken Ron's birth to really help Molly let go of some of her grief. She had chosen Ron's name because it had been Fabian's favourite name. He kept telling her that she should name one of her children Ronald, so to honour him she did.

Rousing herself, Molly splashed cold water on her face and pulling on her dressing gown headed down for the kitchen. She entered the silent kitchen and automatically put on a kettle for tea. It was times like this she really missed her own kitchen. Walking over to the large kitchen window, she waited for the water to boil.

Finding her brothers was truly the worst moment of her life, she could still remember the smell of blood and the burnt smell of spellfire mixing in the air. But however horrible that was, Molly knew that if it was one of her children it would be infinitely worse.

Arthur's words of earlier in the week came back to her. Was she really loosing Ginny? Had she already lost Percy? Molly mechanically poured her tea and stirred in the sugar. The thought of missing out on Ginny's pregnancy was almost physically painful.

When Ginny was born, Molly was so excited to finally have a girl. She had envisioned teaching her daughter to cook and knit. After so many rough and tumble boys, she thought Ginny would be a delicate flower. Ginny quickly dispelled those thoughts. She would much rather be flying than cooking and she was anything but delicate. To Molly's surprise, she realized that the daughter she had was much better than the daughter she had imagined she wanted. She enjoyed watching her feisty daughter trying to keep up with her older brothers.

The last year before she started at Hogwarts was hard on Ginny. She hated being home alone, but she and Molly did have some wonderful talks. For Molly that was the last year before everything fell apart.

With a sigh, Molly got up and walked over to her knitting bag. She sorted through her skeins of yarn before deciding that varying shades of green would be the best choice. Picking up her knitting needles, she started on a baby blanket. She couldn't let her first grandchild be born without knitting a baby blanket.

Several hours later, Molly had fed her family and was sitting in Muriel's sitting room working on the blanket for Ginny's baby. A knock on the door caused her to look up.

"Bill!"

Molly put down her knitting and stood to hug her oldest son. "How are you doing? I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you would be at Hogwarts, hard at work getting ready for the school year to start."

Laughing, Bill kissed his mother on the cheek. "I have been, Mum. Trust me, we've been working like crazy trying to get ready for the kids. I'm actually really excited about teaching. I'd never thought about teaching before, but now I can't wait. I've been working on my lesson plans and designing classes, it has been a great challenge."

Settling back in her chair, Molly watched Bill sit down on the couch closest to her. She smiled as she listened her son. She was so proud of how well he was doing for himself. "So what do you think of the new Headmaster?"

"I like him," Bill replied as he helped himself to the tea and biscuits sitting on the low table in front of him. "He's nothing like what I expected. He's very organized and he seems genuinely interested in the kids. I was afraid he would come in and make sweeping changes and enforce the horrible Ministry way of thinking. He isn't. He made it a point to talk to each of us and ask about our plans and our teaching background."

Molly nodded. "I'm glad to hear that. I have to say I'm a bit worried about Ron and Ginny. I'm glad you and Charlie will be there to keep an eye on them."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Bill replied, "Don't worry, Mum. We'll keep an eye on all three of them."

She merely nodded, not commenting on his obvious inclusion of Harry.

"Mum, I wanted to talk to you." Bill sat forward, twisting his napkin in his hands. "Did you hear about the run in between Percy and Fleur and Ginny?"

Molly stilled. "No. What happened?"

"He was just mouthing off. He alluded to the articles about Harry and Fleur." He smiled. "Ginny set him straight – told him off. When I got there…I lost my temper with him."

He risked a look over at his mother. To his relief she looked concerned and she was listening to him. He continued. "This bill…it really has me worried. I know that I am not affected by the bill as it is right now, but I don't know it will stay that way. I'm a bit concerned that the next Ministry decree will confine me for the duration of the full moon."

Bill felt his anger rise again as he thought about his confrontation with his brother. "I mentioned that to Percy and his only comment was that I couldn't have children with Fleur anyway – it is against the law."

Molly blinked away the tears that she felt building up. How could Percy have gone so wrong?

"I'm so sorry, love. I…I spoke with your father. Percy will not be welcome in our home. I have to be honest, I keep hoping that he will realize that what he is doing is wrong, but I'm not certain that will happen."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," Bill said. He looked over at his mother and a wave of compassion swept over him. He couldn't imagine have one child pitted against the others. "I understand that Ginny told you her good news."

Molly nodded stiffly. "Yes, she did. I…I still am not thrilled that my sixteen year old daughter is pregnant, but I am trying to be happy for her."

"I hope you mean that, Mum," Bill replied. "She is very happy and Harry is thrilled. He voiced the same concerns that you did about Ginny, but he also pointed out that Ginny will be a wonderful mum. He is taking such good care of her."

Looking up at his mother, Bill continued, "Mum, I wanted to talk to you in person."

Molly looked up in concern. "What's wrong, Bill?"

"Nothing is wrong," Bill said gently. "Actually I have some wonderful news. Fleur is pregnant, she is due at the end of May – two weeks behind Ginny."

"Oh Bill, that is wonderful!" Molly jumped up and hugged her son. "I am so happy for you."

A look of concern crossed her face. Bill nodded at her. "Exactly. We know that the Ministry would not approve of her pregnancy. Harry has made her a Portkey that will take her to her parents' house in France if she feels threatened."

"Thank goodness." Molly breathed. "How will she get care? St. Mungo's won't be able to treat her will they?"

"No, they won't. Alicia Wood is a healer and she is also pregnant," Bill explained. "She will be keeping an eye on both Ginny and Fleur…and Tonks as well."

"Tonks is pregnant?" Molly breathed in amazement. "Andromeda must be thrilled."

"She is," Bill replied with a smile. "Remus is alternating between terror and being thrilled. He is so excited about the baby, but he is worried about Tonks. Her baby is also being threatened with the Ministry rules, so she also has a Portkey to France."

"That is good." Molly settled back in her chair. "It will be nice that Fleur and Ginny will be there for each other."

"They are happy about it as well." Bill laughed. "They are already having me and Harry running around helping them decorate – they get along really well."

"That's wonderful. I am so happy for the two of you," Molly said happily. "Two grandbabies – I need to get knitting. I had already started a blanket for Ginny's baby. Now I have a few more to make."

* * *

Narcissa looked up as her guest was ushered into the drawing room. "What happened with Potter?"

"I don't know," Her guest replied. "I've heard several rumors. The official story was that he had a headache and the little wife wanted him to visit the Infirmary."

"But you don't believe that?"

"No, I don't know exactly where they went, but I heard rumors about the Chamber of Secrets."

"The Chamber of Secrets?" Narcissa was surprised. "What in Merlin's name could they want in the Chamber of Secrets?"

"I don't know. Potter, his wife, Bill, Lupin, and McGonagall all left together and when they showed up in the Infirmary Potter and his wife were covered in blood. The others were dirty and covered in slime. I don't know what they wanted down there, but that is what I heard."

Narcissa looked pensive. "I will share this information with my husband and he will tell the Dark Lord. He will know if there was anything to be obtained in the Chamber of Secrets."

"I also heard that the little wife is pregnant."

"What?" Narcissa looked shocked. "I thought…I made that potion myself. It should have rendered him sterile."

"I thought he didn't get all of the doses."

"He didn't, but I would still think…" Narcissa trailed off not sure what she wanted to share with her guest. "No matter, that will certainly change some things."

She looked expectantly at her guest. "Anything else?"

"No, ma'am. I will let you know if I hear anything."

* * *

Dean smiled as he looked around the room he was to share with Justin and Kevin. Turning around he caught sight of Harry.

"Harry, mate, this is brilliant!"

Harry smiled. "Thanks, I'm glad you like it. As I said at the train station, the house belonged to my godfather. Remus and his wife have worked really hard on getting the house all cleaned up."

Kevin looked up from his bed where he was putting out a picture of his parents. "D-do you live here?"

"Not anymore," Harry replied easily. "My wife and I just bought a new house. Remus insisted that we keep a room here. We have my godfather's old room up on the top floor."

Once everyone finished putting away their belongings, they all met up in the sitting room. Remus smiled as they boys joined them. Ginny was talking to Hermione and Mandy, while the three younger girls were talking quietly. The Creevey brothers were thrilled with their room and happy to be in the home of their idol.

Clearing his throat, Remus said, "Welcome all of you."

Everyone quieted down and turned to face the older wizard. He turned slightly as a pink-haired Tonks joined them. Sliding his arm around her, he said, "First I would like to introduce my wife, Tonks."

"Wotcher! I'm Tonks or I guess Mrs. Lupin if you prefer. Until recently, I was an Auror, but they did not agree with my choice of husband, so I am currently unemployed. I will be providing security as well as helping Remus with his classes."

The students went through and introduced themselves to Tonks and Ginny. Once the introductions were out of the way, Remus gestured for them to sit down.

"I wanted to set some ground rules. We will have classes Monday through Friday, we have worked out a schedule that we think is fair. The classrooms are on the first floor with the Potions' lab out in the underground shelter. I will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes and acting as de facto Headmaster. Professor Flitwick will be teaching Charms and Transfiguration. My mother-in-law, Professor Tonks, will be teaching Potions and Herbology. She will be here on Wednesdays as she is working as a healer she cannot be here full time. Any questions so far?"

Mandy raised her hand. "I understood we would be able to take Arithmancy as well."

"Yes, thank you Mandy. Mrs. Fleur Weasley will be setting a schedule with you, Hermione and Justin." Remus explained. He paused and took a deep breath, "All of you are aware that I am a werewolf. During the full moon, I will be taking Wolfsbane Potion. When I take the Wolfsbane Potion, I keep my own mind and I will simply turn into a harmless wolf. Just to be on the safe side, there is a secure room in the basement in which I will stay during the full moon. Either Bill or Charlie Weasley will be staying in the house with you during those times."

The younger girls all exchanged a nervous glance, but no one commented. Remus continued. "The top floor is off limits for students. My wife and I have our rooms there as well as Harry and Ginny. The third floor is the girls' floor and the second floor is the boys' floor. Professor Flitwick's quarters will be on the second floor. We have arranged a communication system so if my wife or I are needed you will be able to contact us. Male students will not be allowed above the second floor unless accompanied by a staff member. The kitchen is in the basement, I will warn you that with Harry going back to school our best cook is gone. Professor McGonagall has arranged to have some of the elves bring us some of the food they are serving at Hogwarts."

Harry cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "This house is in the middle of a Muggle neighborhood, but my godfather's family were Dark Wizards, his brother was actually a Death Eater and his cousins are Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange."

He broke off as the others started murmuring, he held up his hand. "I am telling you this, because while we have cleaned up the house, we don't know if there are other surprises in the house. The library has been cleaned up, but there may be some dark works we haven't found yet. We have just this summer found a secret chamber hidden in the house. We don't know what else might be hidden.

"Please be very careful. If you find something you don't know what it is, ask Tonks or Remus. On a lighter note, I had a gym installed in the basement next to the kitchen. Remus, Ginny, or I will be happy to show anyone who is interested how to use the machines."

He broke into a smile. "I know my godfather, Sirius Black, would be thrilled to have all of you in his house. I will be in touch and if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

* * *

"Harry!"

"Out here, Bill!"

Bill came out onto the small garden area of the Potters' new home, where the two of them were sitting at the table eating the pumpkin muffins Harry had made for breakfast. He smiled as he stepped out onto the bricked patio. "This is really nice."

Ginny smiled as Harry created a chair for Bill with a wave of his hand. Bill took a seat with a quick thanks.

"So what brings you here this morning?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Professor Fedorov would like to see the two of you this morning," Bill said as he helped himself to a muffin.

"This morning?" Harry asked in confusion. "We will be there tomorrow."

"I know," Bill said. "He didn't say what it was about, but he would like to meet with the three of us."

"Let me run up and change and we can head over now," Harry said. "Ginny wanted to stop by Hogsmeade and do some shopping."

Twenty minutes later, the three of them headed out to Hogwarts. Harry let them in the gate and they headed towards the Headmaster's office.

"Mr Potter." Professor Fedorov stood as they entered the office and shook hands with Harry. Turning to Ginny he said, "Mrs Potter, I don't think we have officially met. I am Professor Fedorov."

"Sir, it is nice to meet you," Ginny replied.

"Please sit down," Professor Fedorov said, gesturing them into the chairs across from his desk.

"I asked the three of you here because I have a favor to ask of you." He began. Looking over at the oldest Weasley, he said, "Bill, I believe you and your brother have investigated me, no?"

Bill straightened in his chair. "Yes, sir."

"You found out about my wife and my mother-in-law?"

Bill nodded.

The headmaster stood and opened the door at the back of his office. He gestured Peggy into the room. He quickly performed the introductions and the five of them sat down.

Peggy turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter, my husband and I came to this country in the hope of finding a better life. Durmstrang puts a heavy emphasis on Dark Arts and I believe that the British Ministry for Magic believed that my husband and I shared their beliefs. We believe this is why they offered him this position."

"You don't?" Harry asked cautiously.

Reaching out for his wife's hand Professor Fedorov shook his head. "No. I do not. I came here not to support the British Ministry for Magic or the Dark Lord, but to provide for my family. I have been watching you and I have been impressed with the commitment the three of you have to each other. That is what I need right now, that commitment to family."

Ginny looked at her new headmaster. "What can we do for you?"

Looking over at the younger witch, Peggy took a deep breath and said, "We need your help with our daughter."


	40. Return to Hogwarts

"I'm sorry, you have a daughter?" Harry asked as he looked from Ivan to Peggy.

Peggy nodded as she held out a framed picture. Harry took the picture and saw a young girl playing with a kitten. Every once in a while the young girl would look up and smile. She was young, younger than Hogwarts age Harry thought with long brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Her name is Phoebe," Peggy said softly as she took back the picture after Harry, Ginny and Bill had looked at it. "She is eleven years old. She is a beautiful, happy child. For the past two years, she has been attending Le Rosey, a boarding school in Switzerland. Le Rosey is not a magical school and Phoebe wants to attend a magical school. Obviously, Ivan and I also want her to be able to embrace her magical heritage."

"Are you planning to have her attend Hogwarts?" Ginny asked. She knew firsthand how hard it was to attend school in another country.

"No," Ivan said firmly. "I don't want Phoebe mixed up in all of this."

"All of what? I don't really understand," Harry said. That was not entirely true. Harry was fairly certain Ivan was referring to the Death Eaters running the Ministry, but he was not going to make it easy for Ivan. He still didn't know which side Ivan was on.

Ivan sighed. "I am sure that you have heard that I am a Death Eater and that I support the pureblood agenda of the Ministry. Is that so?"

Harry exchanged glances with Ginny and Bill before nodding. He didn't say anything else, not certain of Fedorov's allegiance.

"Bulgaria is a country very different from England. While many of my countrymen are good hardworking souls, we also have a history of supporting any number of Dark Wizards including Grindelwald and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Most of our Magical children attend Durmstrang which of course has a strong association with the Dark Arts," Ivan explained. "I was in Durmstrang when the Dark Lord rose to power the first time. Like most of the boys my age, I was…entranced with the Dark Arts. It is hard to explain, but the Dark Arts can be very seductive."

Harry just barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes. Why was that the refrain of every Death Eater?

Ivan continued, "I never took the Dark Mark, I attended some meetings. I only actually saw the Dark Lord once. Usually we held meeting and discussed Dark Arts and how to advance his pureblood agenda. I am ashamed to say that we would terrorize and threaten some Muggle or Muggleborns, but we didn't kill or worse as some other groups were reported to have done."

Ginny reached over and took Harry's hand as she felt his anger spike. She squeezed his hand and he glanced over at her and smiled slightly.

Oblivious to his guests' reaction to his revelations, Ivan continued, "I met Peggy in 1980. Her father is well known in the Ministry for his stance against the Dark Arts."

Looking over at his wife, she took up the story. "My mother is from England, she actually attended school here. She was a Hufflepuff. While she was in school here, she became very involved in the efforts to rebuild Europe after the wars. Europe had been devastated by both the Magical and Muggle wars. My father's family has always been against the Dark Arts, sometimes to their detriment. After the war, there was a serious effort at cleaning up the Bulgarian Ministry and my father started working in the Department of International Cooperation."

Ivan resumed the story, "Her father, Anton, is very vocal against the Dark Arts, but he knows the pressure put on young boys at Durmstrang. I met him when he came to talk to my graduating class talking out about the Dark Arts and helping us see the insidious nature of the Dark Arts. It took some time, but I eventually realized how wrong it was to use the Dark Arts and how wrong it was to torment Muggles."

He looked up at Harry. "I know you might find this hard to believe, but I do not support the Dark Lord and I do not support your Ministry's pureblood agenda."

"Why do they think you do?" Harry asked.

Ivan sighed. "After I graduated from Durmstrang, I apprenticed to a Transfiguration Master for several years. After completing my apprenticeship, I started working at Durmstrang as an instructor. It took several years, but I worked my way up to Transfiguration Professor. By this time the Dark Lord was gone and Igor Karkaroff had been named Headmaster. He remembered me from the meeting I attended and he took me under his wing."

"So you didn't repudiate your past," Bill said, making it a statement not a question.

From Ivan's expression, Harry could tell that was true.

"No, Bill, I did not." Ivan sighed. "I thought that it was in the past so I put it behind me. By that time I had married and we had Phoebe. We didn't advertise our relationship and decided to keep Phoebe's birth quiet. At Durmstrang, it is not encouraged for families to live at the school. When Phoebe was young, she and Peggy lived with my in-laws."

"Ivan would join us on weekends and school breaks, it was a lovely life." Peggy broke in. "Until You-Know-Who returned. Headmaster Utrobin is a staunch supporter of the Dark Lord and expected all of his staff to do the same. Dark Arts was being offered as an elective and Muggleborns were being excluded from the school."

"That is why I took this position when it was offered," Ivan concluded.

Harry nodded as he thought over everything he'd been told. "So why do you need my help with Phoebe?"

"Mrs Potter," Peggy said. "I understand that you attended Beauxbatons for several years. I was hoping that you could help smooth the way for her to attend."

"Mrs Fedorov," Ginny said with confusion colouring her voice. "You don't need my help for that. All you need to do is contact Madam Maxime. I am sure she would be more than happy to help you enroll Phoebe."

"Yes, I'm sure she would," Peggy replied. "But…we were hoping…we are afraid she would be targeted. I know you still have friends and contacts at Beauxbatons. We were hoping that you would know how we could help introduce us to those who could help arrange for her protection."

She looked imploringly over at Harry. "I don't need to explain to you that the fact that she is a child won't stop the Dark Lord. I am afraid that he will come after her. Ivan has already made some waves by not agreeing to all of their demands. If they find out about Phoebe…I am afraid of what will happen to her."

Bill looked over at his sister uneasily. "Sir, may I talk this over with my wife? She has many contacts at Beauxbatons and may be able to help. My sister-in-law, Gabrielle, started the upper division this year, she might be persuaded to help as well."

"I agree," Ginny added. "I am sure Gabrielle will be happy to help Phoebe adjust to live in Beauxbatons."

"That would be wonderful, any help you can provide would be much appreciated," Ivan replied with a smile.

* * *

Ginny sat at the kitchen table watching her husband pull the roast out of the oven. "So what do you think?"

"I don't know," Harry replied as he transferred the roast onto the serving platter. "It seems to be a huge coincidence that our new Death Eater Headmaster is really a good guy. I think the Ministry would have vetted him a bit more thoroughly. Assuming he agrees with their philosophy because he taught at Durmstrang seems a bit too lax, even for the Ministry."

"I know," Ginny said as she started spooning potatoes and vegetables onto their plates. "He seems…I don't know. I wouldn't exactly call him a good guy. He basically sounds like he follows whoever has the most power."

"Like Wormtail," Harry said darkly.

"You're right, love," Ginny said as he sat down at the table. "He's not more morally courageous person around, but it seems that he's decided that you are someone he needs on his side. He seems like he just gets along with whoever is in power."

"I don't understand why he showed his hand to us," Harry said as he carved the roast. "Why tell us all of that and tell us about his daughter?"

"I'm not sure." Ginny said. "They certainly don't need our help to enroll their daughter in Beauxbatons. Madam Maxime has always helped those fleeing Voldemort or his followers. There is a community of Muggleborn students enrolled at Beauxbatons."

Harry nodded as he started to eat. "Maybe he wanted to gain sympathy or wanted to let us know what side his is on."

"I think you might be right. He was trying to gain sympathy and by revealing something not many people know, might be his way of making us think we can trust him," Ginny said. "I am sure that Gabrielle will be happy to befriend Phoebe and Madam Maxime will be able to keep her safe."

"I'm sure they will, but I don't trust Fedorov. I don't want to repeat Dumbledore's mistake. We'll need to keep a close eye on him, on them both really."

Ginny nodded. "We still don't know who has been leaking the pictures and the stories to the press, one of the Fedorovs could be responsible."

Harry looked chagrined. "I hadn't even thought of that. We will need to be careful."

They ate quietly for a few moments. Harry looked over at her and smiled. "I'm going to miss this."

Smiling Ginny reached across the table for his hand. "Me too. I love living here in our very own house. Part of me wants to just stay here and get ready for the baby. Fleur and I looked at the top floor, I want to make that totally a floor for children. There are two bedrooms and the other room I want to set up as a playroom."

"That would be brilliant." Harry smiled, Ginny was breathtaking when she was as enthused as she was about their new house. He sighed. "Unfortunately we can't do that. We'll be able to come over Christmas break and do some decorating. You and Fleur have done a lot in the last week."

"Andromeda said she would come over as set up the Potions lab on the first floor and Remus is going to oversee setting up the training room," Ginny said with excitement.

"I can't wait to see what they will be able to do," Harry said with an indulgent smile. "We'll be able to celebrate our first Christmas together in our own home."

* * *

It was still dark when Harry woke up. He propped himself up on one elbow as he watched his wife sleep. Her beautiful red hair was tangled all around her as she lay on her side turned towards him. Gently he smoothed her hair over her shoulder.

Leaning down he pressed a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder. It still amazed him how his life had changed over the summer. He had started the summer broken and depressed at his relatives. A smile crossed his face at the thought that he would never have to stay with them again.

He ran his hand through Ginny's hair. Out of all of the changes that had been made in his life, Ginny was by far the most amazing. The strength of their love had bonded them together for life and broken through the memory charms that had been placed on them by those they had trusted. Ginny turned onto her back. Harry smiled as he gently caressed her flat stomach. The thought of their baby growing inside of her filled him with an indescribable joy.

Scooting down on the bed, Harry gently placed soft kisses on her belly. After a moment, he felt a soft hand threading through his hair. He lifted his head and smiled at his wife.

"Good morning, Beautiful."

Ginny tugged on his hair and pulled him up to her. "Good morning, my love."

Harry leaned in and kissed her briefly. "I was just thinking of all of the changes that had taken place this summer. I can't believe how lucky I am to have you in my life. You and the baby."

Ginny smiled up at him. "I know what you mean. I can't believe I am heading back to Hogwarts with my husband."

"I can't really wrap my head around the fact that I am heading back for my last year at Hogwarts," Harry said as he pulled her closer. "I remember that Hagrid told me that after seven years I wouldn't even recognize myself. I think I would have to agree with that."

Ginny giggled. "I remember how cute you were that day at King's Cross."

"Cute?" Harry laughed. "I think your memory is a little faulty. I had those horrible taped up glasses and I was wearing some of Dudley's huge hand-me-downs. If that doesn't scream poor orphan, I don't know what does."

Ginny said with a smile. "You were so polite and you looked so sad. I just wanted to give you a hug and help you."

"I was in such a panic. My aunt and uncle had left me there and I had no idea where to go. When I heard your mum talking, I was so happy." Harry reminisced. "I heard her asking where the platform was and I just followed you guys."

"Mum always used to do that. She would pretend she couldn't remember the platform number so that one of us could answer and feel so proud and knowledgeable." Ginny laughed. "I was always so happy when I could give her the answer. It took me a while to realize she knew the answer the whole time."

Harry laughed. "Well, for whatever reason I am glad that I found you, and if you want to hug me at any point today, please feel free."

Her response was lost as he kissed her, softly at first and then more passionately. Ginny pulled him down over her, reveling in the feeling of his body against hers. "I love you."

The second time Harry woke, he realized they would need to get up and start getting ready. He turned to wake Ginny when she suddenly bolted up and out of bed. Harry winced as he heard her vomiting in the loo. He had learned from experience that Ginny did not like to be fussed over when she was sick.

Heading down to the kitchen, Harry quickly prepared the morning sickness potion that Alicia had taught him to make. Hearing the shower, Harry mixed up some batter for scones. Bacon was out as Ginny had recently started gagging at the smell of bacon frying. The tapping of a bird on the window caught his attention. Walking over to the window, he opened it and in flew an owl bearing an official Hogwarts letter addressed to Ginny. The owl gratefully partook of the offered water and owl treats before taking off again.

He set the letter on the table next to the vial of potion and a basket of scones fresh from the oven. He cast a warming spell over the basket and cleaned up the kitchen while waiting for Ginny to join him. He did not have a long wait.

To his relief, she didn't look as pale and tired as she had the previous morning. "Good morning, love."

She smiled as she saw the potion waiting for her at the table. "Morning. Thank you for the potion."

Downing the potion, she saw the letter with her name on it. She looked at the letter nervously for a moment. With a slightly shaking hand, Ginny opened her letter.

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**

**  
_Pass Grades:_  
**

Outstanding (O)

Exceeds Expectations (E)

Acceptable (A)

**_Fail Grades:_ **

Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

**Ginevra Molly Potter has achieved:**

Arthimancy E

Transfiguration E

Ancient Runes O

Charms O

Herbology A

Potions E

History of Magic A

Defence Against the Dark Arts O

Ginny smiled shakily as she handed the results to Harry.

"Wow!" Harry read through them and smiled. "These grades are amazing. Eight OWLS with three Outstandings. That is great!"

"Thanks, love." Ginny sat back and read over her results again. "I really didn't think I was going to do so well. I was so worried about you and then finding out I'm pregnant."

"If that is how well you do when you are distracted, I can only imagine how well you would do if you were focused," Harry said as he leaned over and kissed her.

Ginny hurriedly finished her breakfast. "I want to write a quick note to Hermione and let her know how I did. She really helped me keep on track."

By ten o'clock the couple had their trunks packed ready to go and Hedwig and Emerald were both in their cages. Ginny laughed. "I don't think I've ever been ready to leave so early."

Harry smiled. "I usually am. Well except for the two years your family took me to the train station."

"Two years?"

"Yeah, before my second and third year. The summer before my third year when they were running around Obliviating us, my Aunt Marge came to visit. She is Vernon's sister and she hates me. Towards the end of her visit, she started in on my parents how they were drunken lay abouts and on and on. I just lost it, I accidentally blew up my aunt."

Ginny laughed as Harry told her of his escape from Little Whinging and his glorious three weeks of freedom on Diagon Alley.

"I ran into Hermione and Ron out on the Alley and found out that your dad and brothers were staying at the Leaky Cauldron, so we all went to the train together," Harry explained.

"How have you gotten to the train the last few years?" Ginny asked. "I'm pretty sure Hermione was with my parents."

"She was. I was so jealous that she got to go to the World Cup with your family and stay the rest of the summer. Sirius and Remus would visit and they usually took me to the train, I would be ready early. They would pick me up early in the morning and take me out to breakfast and spend time with me before taking me to the station. Sirius came along as Padfoot, he walked right next to me until I got onto the train."

Twenty minutes before eleven, the couple walked through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. They were brought up short at the sight of a small room which they had entered.

"Names"

Turning to the voice, Harry saw an older witch in official Ministry robes. She had a clipboard and quill in her hand. Glancing around the room, he saw several other Ministry officials doing the same thing.

"What is your name, sir?" The witch asked again.

"Harry Potter."

The witch looked up at him and her eyes made the familiar glance up to his scar. Slightly flustered, she checked his name off the list. She turned to Ginny.

Before the witch could ask, Ginny quickly said, "Ginny Potter."

After checking Ginny's name off the list the witch said, "You may go through to the train."

As they exited onto the platform proper, Ginny smiled at the sight of the bright scarlet engine in front of them. Harry grinned at the look of excitement on her face. "Are you happy to be going back to Hogwarts?"

She nodded happily. Harry nodded to a few friends as they made their way onto the train.

"Harry!"

Turning Harry caught sight of Neville. "Neville! It's great to see you, mate."

"Thanks. It's good to be going back. I haven't seen anyone but my Grandmother for the past two weeks."

Harry laughed. "Believe me, I understand. This is the first year I wasn't incredibly ready to head back."

"Hi, Neville. It's good to see you again," Ginny greeted him.

"Hi, Ginny." Neville blushed slightly. "Are you excited to be going back to Hogwarts?"

"I am," Ginny said with a smile. "I'm a bit nervous, but I'm excited to be headed back."

The three of them climbed onto the train and found an empty compartment. Harry stowed their trunks and secured Hedwig's and Emerald's cages. He reached in and stroked Hedwig through the bars. She nipped his fingers lightly before tucking her head under her wing and going to sleep.

Peering out the window, Ginny caught sight of her mother. Tapping Harry on the shoulder, she said, "I want to talk to my mum."

Reaching for her hand, Harry led the way out onto the platform. Molly Weasley was fussing over her youngest son when Harry and Ginny arrived.

"Ginny!" Molly looked up in excitement. While she had briefly seen her daughter at Dumbledore's funeral and the party for Remus and Tonks, she hadn't spoken to her in over a month.

"Mum." Ginny hugged her mother briefly.

"Ginny, you look so beautiful," Molly said with a smile. "I was very happy to receive your letter." She glanced around the platform before adding, "It is very good news."

Ginny smiled as she embraced her mother more warmly.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny-love," Molly whispered. "I love you very much and I am very excited for you."

"Thanks, Mum," Ginny said as she wiped her eyes.

Harry looked up from his conversation with Ron, he could feel the happiness radiating from Ginny. He was glad that Molly was trying to make amends.

Glancing up at the large clock, Harry called, "Ginny we need to get on the train."

After one more hug for her daughter, Molly hugged Ron and Harry. "I am very sorry," Molly whispered to Harry.

Harry looked into her eyes, noting for the first time how identical they were to Ginny's eyes. "Don't hurt her again. I will not allow you, or anyone else, to hurt her."

"I understand," Molly replied with tears in her own eyes.

Ron, Harry and Ginny settled into the compartment with Neville. Shortly after the train started, they were joined by Seamus Finnegan and Demelza Robbins.

Ginny was enjoying her first train ride to Hogwarts in more than five years. She had vague memories of Neville and Seamus from her disastrous first year and she found she liked both of them. Neville was rather reserved and quietly, but his loyalty to Harry shown through. Seamus was a very gregarious, flirt who made her laugh. He seemed to be attached to Demelza who took his flirting in stride. To Ginny's delight, she found out that Demelza was one of the chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Soon after the train started, Harry turned to Ginny. "Love, Ron and I need to head to the prefects meeting. Please be careful and don't leave the compartment without someone with you."

"I can take care of myself," Ginny replied heatedly.

"I know, love." Harry reassured her quickly. "It's just that on every train ride, the Slytherins have paid us a visit. After my fifth year, I was ambushed as I left the bathroom and I was rescued by a group from the D.A."

Ginny softened as she saw the truth in his eyes. "Okay. Do you know how long you'll be?"

Harry shook his head. "No, this is my first prefect meeting. I hope it won't be too long."

He kissed her briefly before heading to the prefects' compartment with Ron.

Daphne looked up and nodded as Ron and Harry entered. Ron headed to sit with the other seventh year prefects, while Harry took his seat next to Daphne. He looked around the room curiously, he had always wondered what it was like in the prefect compartment. He was mildly disappointed to find it was rather like most of the other compartments except it was a bit bigger. There was a small two person desk in front of the compartment facing the room for the head boy and girl. There were six cushioned benches facing the front of the room.

Harry watched as the prefects from each house paired up, four to a bench – seventh years in the back, sixth years in the middle and fifth years sitting nervously in the front of the room. Harry noticed with some trepidation the new Slytherin pair of Tracey Davis and Ted Nott were sitting in the back of the room with Ted glaring daggers at him.

"What happened to Pansy? Not that I'm sorry she's not here, but I thought she was a prefect," Harry whispered to Daphne gesturing subtly towards the Slytherin pair.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "She wrote to the Headmaster and told him she couldn't bring herself to work with a murderer and so she turned in her badge. Tracey is a mate of mine, she is fine with you. Her family, like mine, is more moderate. Ted is more in the mold of Malfoy, junior Death Eater with a daddy in the real Death Eaters."

"I know," Harry said dryly. "I've met him before."

Daphne seemed flustered for a moment by his honesty. "Oh, I guess you would have."

With a flick of her wand, Daphne caught the attention of the rest of the room. "Welcome to the prefect meeting for the 1997-1998 school year. Both Harry and I have met with our new Headmaster and want to convey to you that he expects this year not to be marred with the strife and violence of the past year."

"Professor Fedorov had said he will allow Hogsmeades visits, Quidditch games, clubs, and everything we have come to expect from our years in Hogwarts," Harry said. "That is on the condition that all of the houses get along. We are the student leaders so we need to lead by example. I know there are rivalries between the houses, I don't expect everyone to suddenly be best friends with their rival houses. I do expect that there will be no attacking others especially based on their house or blood status."

No one commented, but Harry was sure he saw Nott roll his eyes. Daphne started discussing rounds and patrols. At the end of the meeting, the Slytherins were the first group out.

Ron made his way up to the table. "Good job, mate. I even stayed awake for the meeting."

Laughing, Harry just shook his head. "Thanks, Ron."

As they were about to leave, a voice called out. "Harry."

Turning, Harry saw a very nervous Hannah Abbot standing there fidgeting nervously. He had gotten to know Hannah a little better last year during his disastrous relationship with Susan and liked what he had found. "Hi, Hannah. How are you?"

"Harry, can I talk to you two in private?" She asked gesturing to him and Ron.

Curious, Harry waited until everyone had left the compartment. With a wave of his hand, he cast a wordless Muffliato, before he gestured for the three of them to sit on the bench in the front row.

"What's going on, Hannah? Is everything okay?" Harry asked with concern. He could see Hannah was very upset.

She smiled wanly, touched by his concern. "I'm fine, Harry. It's Susan. I am so worried about her." She could see the ice in his eyes when she mentioned Susan's name and rushed on. "I know she did something wrong, Harry." Taking a deep breath she asked, "Did she use a love potion on you?"

Harry nodded tightly while Ron shifted uneasily at the reminder of how he had failed his friend. Hannah sighed, "I was afraid of that."

She looked Harry in the eye. "I swear I didn't know that at the time. She had a crush on you for a while, but you never really noticed her. Just before the two of you started going out, I saw her talking to Pansy Parkinson a few times. I was very concerned and asked her, but she just said Pansy was helping her with a project. I didn't believe that, but I didn't push her on it. I never imagined it was something illegal.

"Susan has been one of my best friends for years, even before we came to Hogwarts and I didn't want to think so badly of her. I knew something wasn't quite right. You had always been polite to her, but you had never shown any romantic interest it her. She was so shattered when you broke up with her."

It was Harry's turn to shift uneasily. While he was angry at Susan, he had not meant to hurt her. Hannah shook her head. "It's not your fault, Harry. She had built your relationship up in her mind to an epic romance. She would say things sometimes that didn't make sense."

"Like what?" Ron asked, speaking up for the first time.

"She would say that she had to give you things or it was working." Hannah explained. "At the time I thought she was talking about your relationship. But after you broke up with her…one night she lost it completely. She was crying and almost getting hysterical. She said that she didn't understand how it didn't work and it should have still been working. I saw her talking to Pansy and Professor Snape the next day, Professor Snape even gave her detention for her behavior."

Hannah wiped her eyes before continuing. "She seemed to get over it, but I did notice she never stopped watching you. I talked to her over the summer after the news of your marriage. She was upset, but she seemed resigned to it. But the past two weeks, she's been acting strangely. She spent the night at my house last night and I'd gone into her trunk for some reason and she has a whole rack of ready-made potions in her trunk. I don't know what they were. Harry, I'm worried she will try something."

"Do you know what the potions were?" Harry asked.

Hannah shook her head. "No, they weren't labeled with names. There were pictures on them, a plant or flower. I asked her and she just said they were for cramps. Those aren't any potions I've ever seen before."

"Thanks, Hannah," Harry said. "I know it is hard to suspect a friend. If you get a chance to see the potions again and get a sample, I would appreciate it. I could get a friend to test the potions see what they are."

Hannah left and Ron turned to Harry. "Harry, I am so sorry. Looking back, I should have realized something was wrong. Hermione was right, you had never talked about her or seemed interested in her at all. I should have connected telling my mum about your dream and you're asking Susan out."

"I know," Harry said. "It's over, don't beat yourself up about it. Just don't do it again."

"I promise," Ron said sincerely. "I promise I will watch your back."

Ginny and Demelza were having a great time talking about Quidditch. To Ginny's delight, Demelza was also a Harpies fan. They had let Emerald out of her carrier and were playing with the kitten.

After they had been talking for a while, Ginny noticed Demelza stealing glances at her hand. Smiling she held out her left hand to display her ring. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Blushing at having been caught staring, Demelza reached out to take Ginny's hand. "It is gorgeous." She looked up at her new friend. "So you two are really married?"

With a laugh, Ginny nodded. "I know, it seems a bit unreal, but yes we are married."

Demelza glanced over at the boys who were now caught up in a game of Exploding Snap before asking in a whisper, "So what is it like being married?"

"I always imagine being married would be really different, but it really isn't . We train together and study together. Harry is an excellent cook so he does most of the cooking. I'm better at laundry. We've been living with Harry's godfather and his wife, so we've all being cleaning and doing household chores," Ginny explained. "Harry and I actually just bought our own house. My sister-in-law and I have been decorating it and buying furniture. It's been really fun."

The younger girl shook her head in amazement. "I can't even imagine."

"Believe me," Ginny said. "Last year I would have said the same thing. I started off the summer at Quidditch camp. My mum wanted me to stay in France – safe and out of the war. I ended up married to my soul mate – it has been an amazing summer."

"So how did you and Harry meet?" Seamus asked, obviously having heard the last part of the conversation.

"We met years ago, but lost touch," Ginny explained. "We met again at Quidditch camp and fell in love."

"That's good," Seamus replied. "You are good for Harry. I have never seen him so calm."

Ginny was surprised to hear this from Seamus who she had always heard was more of a flirt and never serious. "Thank you."

"So do you really have a soul bond?" Demelza asked curiously. She blushed suddenly. "I'm sorry, we are being incredibly nosy."

Ginny laughed. "No, its okay. You are all Harry's friends. It is natural to be curious. Yes, we do have a soul bond. When Remus first told us, my first thought was it was a joke and my brothers had put him up to it."

"I can understand that," Neville replied.

"Can you two read each other's minds?" Demelza asked.

"No," Ginny replied. She and Harry knew people would have questions so they had already decided what they would share with others. "Harry and I have been investigating soul bonds and we think there must have been at least one couple in the past who could read each other's minds. We can sense each other's emotions."

She concentrated for a moment. "He's a little bored right now."

"That is so cool," Demelza replied, enthralled with the romance of it all.

"Where will you be sleeping?" Seamus asked slyly.

Rolling her eyes, Ginny explained, "We have a room at the top of Gryffindor tower. I guess the school or the elves realized we would need a room and created a room for us." She fixed a mock glare on Seamus. "We are not allowed to lend it out, so don't even ask."

Seamus laughed. "You wound me. I think someone has been telling stories about me."

Harry had been gone for almost an hour when the door of the compartment opened. Standing in the doorway were three people Ginny vaguely recognized from her first year – Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle and Blaise Zabini.

Neville and Seamus stood and faced them while Ginny subtly drew her wand. Neville asked, "What do you want?"

Pansy ignored him and looked straight at Ginny. "How does it feel to be married to a murderer?"

"Harry is not a murderer!" Ginny shot back. "He was attacked and he defended himself."

"What about Vince?" Goyle growled. "It's all Potter's fault he is dead."

"Voldemort murdered him. How is that Harry's fault? All he did was escape from the cell where he was being held," Ginny replied angrily.

"Of course you would defend him," Pansy replied angrily. "Without him you never would be able to afford your fancy clothes and expensive jewelry. I can only imagine what you had to do to earn them."

"That's enough, Pansy!" Neville broke in angrily.

Pansy laughed. "It is not nearly enough, Longbottom. Isn't it a huge coincidence that the year Potter comes into his inheritance, this tramp suddenly realizes they have a soul bond? Obviously a ploy by her family to get their hands on Potter's money. He is such a moron he doesn't even realize they are using him -"

She looked scared suddenly as she was wordlessly silenced, looking over her shoulder she paled at the sight of a visibly angry Harry Potter heading her way. Blaise spoke up for the first time. "Let's get out of here, Pansy."

"That is a very good idea," Harry ground out angrily.

Pansy turned and stalked off followed by Blaise and Goyle.

Harry quickly entered the compartment and hurried to Ginny's side. "Are you okay, love?"

"I'm fine," Ginny replied soothingly. "She was just…"

"Being a nasty bitch," Seamus filled in. "Don't worry, Harry. No one will believe the crap that she is spewing. She's just bitter and angry."

Harry nodded as Ginny wrapped her arms around him. The fact that his friends were so quick to defend his wife warmed him.

Gesturing for them to sit, Harry casually sealed the compartment with a wave of his hand. He and Ron filled the others in on what Hannah had told them.

"Do you think she will try another love potion?" Neville asked.

"It is possible," Harry replied cautiously. "I don't know that it would work against our soul bond."

Ginny looked over at him and nodded, she and Harry needed allies who would be in class with them. Harry took a deep breath as he looked around those in the compartment. He had never been as close to Neville and Seamus as he was to Ron and Hermione, but they had both been loyal friends and members of the DA. He had gotten to know Demelza through the Quidditch team and she had been a good friend.

"I am more concerned about Ginny," Harry said.

"Why?" Neville started to ask. He turned to look at Ginny and blurted out, "Merlin, she's pregnant, isn't she?"

Ron started to rise next to Ginny, but Harry waved him off. "Yes, she is. We know we won't be able to keep it a secret forever, but we hope to keep it secret a bit longer."

"I promise, I will not say anything," Neville responded solemnly. He was echoed by Seamus and Demelza.

"When are you due?" Demelza asked excitedly.

"May 15th ," Ginny responded with a smile. "I should be able to make it through most of the spring term before the baby is born."

"A baby, blimey mate, you don't do anything half-way do you?" Seamus said in amazement.

Harry blushed, but before he could say anything Seamus burst out. "You have your own rooms, right?"

"Yes," Harry replied guardedly. "At the top of the Gryffindor tower."

"Is it just a bedroom or is there more?"

"There is a small study area and a bathroom," Harry explained.

"Do you think you could get a small kitchen?" Seamus asked. "Ginny said that the room was created for you, maybe you could get a small pantry. That way you could be certain what you were drinking was free of any potions."

"What?" Seamus asked defensively as the others stared at him in astonishment.

"Sorry, mate. We're just not used to you coming up with such good ideas," Ron said.

Everyone laughed at the look on Seamus's face. "So where do you think she got the potions?" Harry asked when the laughter died down.

"Pansy," Demelza said.

"What?"

Demelza coloured under the scrutiny, but replied, "It's kind of an open secret that if you need…certain types of potions you can ask Pansy and she'll get them for you."

"What types of potions?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Love potions, contraceptive potions," Demelza explained. "I've even heard that you can get…you know potions to take care of…"

Demelza trailed off as all of the boys looked at her in confusion. Ginny however understood. "Abortion potions?"

The younger girl nodded. "That's what I've heard. She charges a lot of money, but I've heard her potions are very good quality. I don't know who makes them. It isn't Pansy, but she sells them. Romilda's older cousin had to use one of her potions."

Ginny lay back in Harry's arms looking out of the train window. She was currently sitting on his lap while he rested with his eyes closed. Ginny could tell he wasn't really sleeping. Ron and Neville had gone for a walk to see who else they knew on the train. Seamus and Demelza were playing a game of Exploding Snap.

"What is wrong, love?" Ginny asked as she traced circles on his arm. She could feel the tension in him.

Harry opened his eyes and kissed on the top of her head. He shrugged. "I don't know. I just wish people would leave you out of all of this craziness. I would like to think no one would believe such horrible things about you, but I know that they will. Once they find out about the baby…I'm just afraid they will try to hurt you and hurt the baby."

"I know, sweetie. I'm worried about that too, but we just have to take the proper precautions. Seamus's idea was really good, I'm sure we will be able to add a small kitchen area. I'll talk to Alicia and see what she would recommend."

With a smile, Harry nodded. "You always know what to say to make me feel better."

She laughed. "I love you."

He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you, too."

Several hours later, Harry and Ginny were relaxing in the common room with several of their friends. It had been a bittersweet return to Hogwarts for Harry. The castle itself was very much as it had always been, but there were subtle differences that kept jumping out at him. No Hagrid to greet the first years, Professor Fedorov presiding over the staff table instead of Professor Dumbledore. Of course, not all of the changes were unwelcome. Harry was reassured at the sight of his oldest brothers-in-law at the staff table. Professor McGonagall was reassurance that not everything had changed.

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand. "I'm tired," she whispered.

Nodding, Harry bid goodnight to their friends and retired to their quarters. As he lay back in bed listening to Ginny's shower, he realized he was indeed glad to be back at Hogwarts.


	41. Adjustments

Ginny made her way down to Hagrid's old hut. Charlie had taken over Hagrid's hut and was taking care of various animals including his dog, Fang. She found her brother out in the pumpkin patch, looking over this year's harvest.

"Charlie!"

Standing up, he shaded his eyes with his hand. "Ginny. I was wondering when you were going to visit your big brother."

Reaching out, he gave his sister a one-armed hug. "Why don't you come in and have some tea?"

Charlie led his sister into the large one-room cabin. As Ginny sat down at the table, Charlie busied himself putting on some water for tea and pulling a plate of biscuits out of the cupboard.

Looking around the room, Ginny noticed it looked different from the times she remembered visiting during her first year. Hagrid always had smoked meats and all sorts of things hanging from his rafters. Charlie had obviously spent a good deal of time cleaning the cabin. The large bed in the corner of the room was now covered with one of her mother's quilts and pictures of her family covered the chest of drawers that was on the wall next to the bed.

Charlie had installed a small bookcase under the window and a pair of comfortable armchairs complete with footstools near the fireplace. Ginny smiled to see several dragon photos adorning the walls.

She smiled up at her older brother as he brought over two cups of tea and a plate of shortbread biscuits. "Thanks, Charlie."

"So how is it going?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know," Ginny shrugged. "I mean I'm glad to be here and I love being with Harry."

She paused, fiddling with the tea, obviously unsure if she should continue. Charlie watched her, "But..."

"But, I miss Beauxbatons and I miss my friends," Ginny burst out. "I wanted to come back to Hogwarts, but I don't really know anyone expect Ron and Harry. All of the people I have met are because of them. I like Demelza, Seamus, and Neville, but I…I miss Aimée and I miss my other friends and even the professors."

By this time, Ginny had burst into tears. Charlie reached out and drew his sister onto his lap. "Ssh, it's okay."

"I just…I don't want Harry to think I don't want to be here with him, because I do," Ginny explained once she had calmed down a little. "I love Harry and I want to be with him."

"Sweetie, you're a bit homesick," Charlie said reassuringly. "That's perfectly normal. You've been at Beauxbatons for four years, of course you miss your friends."

Ginny calmed a bit and wiped her tears on the handkerchief her brother handed her. He engulfed her in a big hug. "Just tell him, I'm sure he would understand."

Scooting over to sit in her own chair, Ginny nodded. "I know. Overall everything is going well. I like my classes and I really like Professor McGonagall and Professor Babbling."

Charlie laughed. "I didn't notice a Professor Weasley in that list."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Of course I like Bill. He's a really good teacher, we're learning wordless spell casting which is really hard. I was a bit worried about having a brother as a teacher, but he's great."

She started laughing. "You should hear some of the girls. This little twit, Romilda Vane, has the biggest crush on him. Last year she had a crush on Harry and now she has a crush on Bill, it's kind of funny. I heard some little second years in the girl's loo going on about hot he was."

She looked over at her brother. "Of course, I've heard that you are breaking a few hearts yourself."

Charlie laughed. "It's really strange to have these girls flirting with me. I mean most of them just giggle, but some of the older girls are quite forward. Bill said the same thing. I wonder if Nadia is having the same problem."

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know."

"What is she like as a teacher?" Charlie asked. "Flitwick was here so long, it's hard to imagine someone else teaching charms."

"She okay," Ginny replied. "She knows her stuff and we are learning non-verbal spells in Charms as well."

"Have you heard from Mum?" Charlie asked.

Ginny nodded. "She sent me a letter. She couldn't say much because of the censors, but she's talking to me again."

"I'm glad," Charlie said. "In times like these you don't want your family divided."

The two siblings spent an enjoyable hour catching up before Charlie had to get ready for a staff meeting. It was their first staff meeting since the school year started and Charlie didn't want to be late.

"Oh, Ginny, You have your second period free on Tuesday, right?"

Ginny nodded.

"If you want to come down, I'm going over Unicorns with the fifth year Gryffidors and Hufflepuffs," Charlie offered.

"Thanks, Charlie," Ginny beamed, pleased that he remembered. "I think I will."

Together the siblings walked up to the castle.

* * *

Narcissa looked up as her husband joined her in the breakfast room. She watched his stiff movements and with a wave of her wand summoned a pain potion and post-Cruciatus potion. She poured him a cup of tea and put together a plate of crumpets and eggs.

Without a word, Lucius downed the potions and settled into the chair across from his wife. He closed his eyes briefly, it had been a long night and the Dark Lord had not been pleased with their lack of progress in finding the sword of Slytherin. To his relief, the potions started working quickly. He smiled at Narcissa. "Your potions are excellent as always, my dear."

Narcissa nodded her thanks, her potions were a point of pride with her. "Rough night?"

As he ate, Lucius told her about his meeting. "The Dark Lord has decided it would be more prudent to delay dealing with Potter until after we have recovered the Sword of Slytherin. He is pleased with the reports he is receiving from Hogwarts."

"We visited the Ministry officials suggested to us by Thicknesse and Umbridge," Lucius explained. He made a face. "Unfortunately, they were correct. They chose not to join our cause, so we were able to make sport of them. Umbridge is becoming a bit of a problem, she thinks a bit too highly of herself and not highly enough of those better than her."

Lucius laughed cruelly. "She thinks she is getting closer to getting the Mark, but I would not be surprised if she ends up as a treat for Nagini."

Narcissa smiled. "It would serve her right. I have never liked that woman."

"Dolohov and McNair visited Slytherin manner last week," Lucius said as he pushed his plate away. "The Dark Lord was not pleased. They found nothing new on the sword. I have Burke searching for any rare books on Slytherin and any hint of his possessions."

"Has anyone searched the Hogwarts library?" Narcissa asked. "I don't know if that fool Dumbledore would have left anything or not, but we could have Pansy and Blaise look."

Lucius send his wife a proud smile. "That is an excellent idea, my love. Why don't you send them a letter this morning?"

* * *

Ginny headed down to the common room and was pleased to see Demelza sitting at one of the tables with two other sixth year students.

"Ginny, come join us," Demelza called out. "You remember Jack and Marie, don't you?"

Ginny nodded shyly to the two other sixth year students. Jack was shy and slightly pudgy with a passion for gobstones. Marie was a pretty delicate-looking blonde who Ginny remembered as being a bit of a gossip, but pleasant enough. "Hello."

"We're working on our Charms essay," Marie said. "Do you want to join us?"

"Sure," Ginny replied. "Let me get my things."

She hurried upstairs and grabbed her Charms notes and book from her desk and brought them down to the common room to work with the others. They had a two foot essay on the Aguamenti charm due on Monday.

Harry entered the common room an hour later and was pleased to find his wife laughing with her classmates. He was relieved that she was making friends, he knew that she was having a bit of a hard time adjusting to Hogwarts. He wasn't exactly sure what was wrong, but he knew she'd been upset during their first week. When he'd asked, she changed the subject or just distracted him with sex, but he had been concerned. He didn't want a repeat of her first year.

She looked up with a smile as he walked by the table. "Hello, love."

He dropped a kiss on top of her head. "Hello." He nodded to the others before turning back to Ginny. "I've been working out, so I'm going up to take a shower."

When he returned downstairs, he was pleased to find that Ron, Seamus, and Neville had joined the others at the table. He dropped into the chair next to Ginny and reached out for her hand.

"So what do you think of the new Charms professor?" Neville asked Harry.

He shrugged, "I don't know. She seems okay, it's just a little weird seeing someone other than Flitwick in that classroom."

"I know," Seamus agreed. "She's nice, but she's not as good a teacher as old Flitwick was. Your brother is a good teacher, both of them are actually. They are nice, but they can still get everyone to listen to them."

Ron laughed, "That's from years of being the older brothers. If they can get the twins to listen to them, they can get anyone to listen."

"Are you taking Care of Magical Creatures?" Harry asked Seamus. "I didn't think anyone was taking it at NEWT level."

Seamus shrugged. "I was taking Muggle Studies, so after it was cancelled I had to pick a different class. Actually most of the class transferred into Care of Magical Creatures or picked up Astronomy. Those were the classes that don't build on the other years as much as say Ancient Runes or Arithmancy."

Harry nodded, "That makes sense. I forgot about Muggle Studies being cancelled. There are just so many changes this year."

"I'm glad that Professor Sprout is still here," Neville said as he blushed slightly. "I know I'm one of the few people who really like Herbology, but it's comforting to go into the Greenhouse and see her there."

"I feel the same about Professor McGonagall," Harry admitted.

Demelza slammed her book shut. "I don't think I'm going to get any more work done, do you guys want to go down for lunch?"

"Yes, I'm starving," Ron said as he stood up.

"When aren't you starving?" Ginny asked with a laugh.

It was an upbeat, happy group that headed down to the Great Hall.

* * *

Fleur looked around their small sitting room with satisfaction. She had done some shopping in London during the week while she was working and bought some pieces for their quarters. Gringotts had provided her with a secure Floo passage to and from the bank so she was still able to work.

"It looks great, love," Bill said as he entered the room.

She smiled and kissed him soundly and soon the two of them found themselves cuddled up on the sofa in front of the fire. After they enjoyed a rather private lunch, Bill sat down at his small desk and grabbed the small diary from the Black house. It had been a while since he had been able to work on the diary, but he felt sure that he had not discovered all that he could from the diary. He looked over at his wife, she was working on letters to her family. One benefit of working for Gringotts was the ability to send out uncensored mail.

It was early evening when a knock came on the door to their quarters. Bill opened the door to find Charlie on the other side.

"Hey, lovebirds. I came to see if you wanted to join me for dinner in my cabin," Charlie said with a smile.

Bill looked over his shoulder to see his wife nodding. "That would be great. We haven't seen much of you."

"I know," Charlie said. "I don't know how Hagrid did it all both teaching and acting as groundskeeper. It's a lot of work."

After Fleur put her cloak on, the three of them made their way down to Charlie's cabin. Charlie led the way into the cabin. Fleur was surprised at how clean and homey the cabin was. A tantalizing aroma was drifting over from the fireplace where Charlie had left his stew simmering. The three of them talked about their week while Charlie dished up the stew with thick slices of homemade bread.

"Charlie, this is really good," Fleur said with a note of surprise in her voice.

Charlie laughed. "I have lived on my own for a while now. I can't cook as well as Harry, but I have a few dishes I can make well."

After dinner, Charlie sent the dishes to the sink with a flick of his wand. "Have you heard anything from the outside world?"

"I heard from my sister," Fleur replied. "She met Phoebe Fedorov, who she says is a nice, quiet girl. Madam Maxime was already aware that she was Fedorov's daughter and has not noticed any untoward interest in the girl."

Charlie shook his head. "I don't understand why Fedorov told us about her."

Bill shrugged. "Harry thought he wanted to win our trust by sharing information with us. I think that sounds right." He sighed, "I don't know what to think about the man. I don't know if I believe in a reformed Death Eater. I mean Dumbledore believed that Snape was a reformed Death Eater and he was obviously wrong."

"Gabrielle also told me that Professor Richards has been on campus several times since school started," Fleur said.

"He's acting on behalf of the Order," Charlie explained. "He's helped several families escape to France."

"Oui," Fleur replied. "C'est bon. Gabrielle said that several former Hogwarts students have enrolled at Beauxbatons. Madam Maxime has always maintained that Beauxbatons is open to everyone, I am glad to see that she has been able to provide a home for those displaced souls."

Charlie nodded before turning to his brother. "Are you having any trouble with any of the students?"

"I don't know if I would say I'm having trouble, but I have some students I have concerns about," Bill replied after consideration. "I was rather surprised that it is not just the junior Death Eaters as Harry calls them. I mean I have gotten attitudes from Parkinson, Nott, and Zabini, but there are a few Ravenclaws I have questions about as well."

Charlie nodded. "I agree, I had to give two third-years detention for using the word 'Mudblood' and to my surprise they were both in Ravenclaw. I don't think that everyone is being punished for using that kind of language. I don't know if Slughorn or Vector would punish anyone for that kind of language."

* * *

It was a beautiful, crisp, cool autumn morning at the end of the second week of school. It was Saturday morning and Harry and Ron were making their way down to the Quidditch pitch to prepare for try-outs.

"Perfect weather for Quidditch, isn't it?"

"It is!" Ron laughed exuberantly.

Harry laughed, "Thanks for coming down early with me, mate. I know we only have to try-out chasers, but I want to see how everyone will work together."

"Makes sense," Ron replied as Harry opened the changing rooms and headed for the equipment locker. "We're really lucky we didn't lose more team members than Dean due to this stupid law. I heard the Hufflepuff team is down to only two members."

Harry nodded as he grabbed the box of Quidditch balls. "Yeah, I talked to Cadwallder, unfortunately for him it's only him and that prat Smith back. Cadwallder is the captain, but he's going to have quite a job rebuilding his team."

As the two boys continued out to the field Harry continued, "All of the teams need to try out new members. I heard that Vaisey and Goyle are the only two Slytherins back on the team, Vaisey will be captain."

Ron nodded, "What about Ravenclaw?"

"Michael Corner is captain," Harry said. "I spoke to him in Charms the other day. He said they only need a seeker."

Stealing a look at his friend, Ron asked cautiously, "What about Ginny? Is she trying out for the team?"

"Yeah," Harry said with a smile. "She'll make it without a doubt. She's a great Quidditch player."

"What about…I mean can she play now?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, she talked to Alicia. She can play for the next couple of months. I mean realistically she'll probably only play in the first game. What I'm going to do is select a reserve chaser, so that way Ginny can play the first match and practice with the team as long as she feels comfortable. Alicia showed us some special shielding charms to use to protect the baby."

Ron nodded awkwardly, "She's doing okay, isn't she?"

"She's great," Harry said with a smile. "She's still having problems with morning sickness, but the potions are working a bit better. I have to admit, Seamus's idea of having a kitchenette in our room was a great idea. I can make her breakfast in the morning and not have to worry about what might be in the food."

"How…how far along is she? I know you've told me but I don't remember." Ron asked hesitantly. He was still having trouble wrapping his head around the fact that his little sister was pregnant.

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's attitude. "Almost nine weeks. She's due May 15th."

Ron shook his head in amazement. Harry would be a father before the end of the school year. That still didn't seem real. Of course Ron thought he was getting a better deal, he would be an uncle.

"Come on, Ron," Harry said. "We have twenty minutes before try-outs start. Let's fly!"

The two friends took off, warming up and flying a few laps. They were engaged in a game of tag when Harry suddenly stopped.

"Ginny's on her way down," Harry called to Ron as he headed for the ground.

Harry landed and watched Ginny, Demelza, and Seamus enter the Quidditch pitch.

"Harry James Potter!"

"Yes, love," Harry said as she reached him.

She was trying to look angry, but her eyes were sparkling. "You…I can't believe you. You bought me a Firebolt?"

He laughed at the excitement on her face. "I thought you deserved the best broom."

"But I might not even make the team," Ginny said softly.

Harry leaned over and kissed her. "I have faith you will make the team. You are a great Quidditch player and you need a great broom. You and our baby deserved the best broom out there."

"Thank you, love," Ginny whispered as she reached up and kissed him.

"Here come some others," Demelza called out.

Ginny pulled out of Harry's arms. "I will thank you properly later."

She smirked at him as she crossed the field to wait with the other potential players. Harry watched her walk away with a smile on his face.

"Oi, Potter! Quit eyeing my sister, we have try-outs now," Ron called out.

Overall, Harry thought this year's try-outs went much better than last year. He didn't know if it was due to Ginny's presence or if they had learned their lesson from last year, but there weren't nearly as many giggling girls who didn't know anything about Quidditch.

He was able to eliminate to over half of them after watching them fly. To his disappointment, no one wanted to try out for seeker. Harry had hoped to mentor a reserve seeker during his last year. To his surprise, a third year Michael Wood tried out for keeper. Michael was smaller and more slightly built than his older brother, Oliver. While Michael was good, to Harry's relief Ron proved to be better.

The chaser position was the most hotly contested. Ginny effortlessly won her spot with the highest number of goals at eighteen. Harry watched proudly as Ginny scored once again. Demelza easily won her spot back with ten goals. Natalie MacDonald secured the last spot with Geoffrey Hooper as the reserve chaser.

Harry announced the results and listened to the cheers and a few tears at the results. He watched as Michael started to head off the field.

"Michael!" Harry jogged over to the younger boy.

"You are a great flyer," Harry told him earnestly.

Michael blushed. "Thanks."

"No, I'm serious," Harry said. "Have you ever played another position?"

Michael shook his head. "No, my brother taught me to play keeper and that's what I usually play at home."

"Would you be interested in learning to play seeker?" Harry asked. "I was hoping to find someone to mentor for next year. You fly well and you are smaller and lighter than your brother. You could be our reserve seeker."

"Seeker?" Michael thought it over for a few minutes. "Could I fly with Ron and be the reserve keeper also? That way I could see which position I prefer."

"That works," Harry said with a smile. "Come on we're going to have a team meeting."

Harry headed up to his room in good spirits after Quidditch practice. He was thrilled with his new team and glad that Ginny liked her new broom.

Stripping off his clothes, he jumped in the shower. Minutes later, he heard the shower door open. Turning, he smiled as he watched his wife join him.

Before he could say anything, she reached up and kissed him. Harry pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. She entwined her hands in his hair as he kissed his way down her neck.

Reaching behind him, Ginny picked up the soap. She danced out of his reach as she lathered up her hands. Gesturing him closer, she spun him around and washed his back trailing kisses down his spine as she went. After carefully rinsing him off, she turned him around again and captured his mouth in a searing kiss. He tried to pull her closer, but she again pulled out of his hands.

"No, I want to do this my way," she whispered as she reached out for his chest, raking her nails over his nipple. She watched his face, enjoying the way he reacted to her actions.

She planted a quick kiss on his lips before she continued soaping up his chest and abs. He had learned from the other times they'd showered together and bent his head so she could reach it. Making sure she was brushing up against him as much as possible, Ginny lathered up his hair and gently rinsed all of the soap out.

Smiling up at him, Ginny dropped to her knees and took his hard length into her mouth. Harry gasped at the contact of her mouth, he reached down with one hand and rested it on her head. With his other hand, he reached out blindly and touched the wall, using the wall to balance against.

"Gin," he gasped. After a few minutes of this, he pulled her up and slammed his mouth down on hers. He turned her gently so she was facing the shower door. Reaching around, he used one hand on her stomach to steady her while the other hand slid down her bum and between her legs.

He kissed her neck as he languidly slid his fingers into her. She moaned, sending chills up his skin. "I love you," he whispered as he adjusted her stance so he could slide easily into her.

He thrust slowly into her at first, gradually gaining in speed. Ginny encouraged him with the erotic sounds she was making. He felt her finish around him seconds before he emptied himself into her.

They stood there cuddled up to each other until the now cold water compelled them to move. Ginny quickly washed up while Harry washed her hair. They exited the shower to find warm towels waiting for them.

Harry gently dried off his wife and wrapped her in a towel before he quickly dried himself and towel dried his hair. Leading Ginny into their room, Harry darkened their window with a wave of his hand so no one could see into their room. As Ginny sat down on the bed, Harry unwrapped her hair. He gently brushed out her hair, drying her hair as he did so.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he pulled her down onto the bed with him. He pulled the sheets up around them as she lay her head on his shoulder. The two of them drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Hermione drifted towards the picture window in the small study on the third floor that the girls that taken over as a sort of a common room. She and Mandy had discovered this room during their first week as it was between both of their rooms. It was a pretty room.

The large picture window overlooked the overgrown back garden and was flanked on either side by tall bookcases and a marble fireplace took up much of another light beige wall. The room was furnished with a two dark brown sofa that faced each other over a long low table. The fireplace was flanked by two comfortable looking arm chairs. Against the wall the room shared with Mandy's room sat a small card table with two chairs. A painting of Hogwarts dominated the wall shared with Hermione's room, but the girls had quickly decorated the wall with their own pictures from home. Tonks had helped with the charms that created a collage that depicted the girls' families and home towns.

"Hermione," Mandy called out as she entered the room.

"Hi, Mandy," Hermione returned with a smile. She and Mandy had always been friendly, but had never really known each other well. That was one of the benefits of the Grimmauld school was that Hermione was making new friends.

Mandy threw herself down on one of the sofas. "I don't know about you, but I am glad to be back in school."

"Me too," Hermione replied. "It feels comfortable and familiar which is very welcome right about now."

"I know," Mandy admitted. "This summer has been very scary. There were attacks near my house in Telford. Three families were killed including good friends of my parents. My mum didn't want me to go back to Hogwarts even before we found out that I couldn't. They had looked into enrolling me at the local secondary school before we found out about this school. I think the fact that Professor Flitwick was going to be here is what made them agree."

Hermione nodded sympathetically. "I know. My parents had a hard time believing what was going on in the magical world. It took them meeting Harry and Mr and Mrs Tonks before they really understood what was happening. Luckily they were really impressed with Harry. When he suggested turning his godfather's house into a school…well it just seemed to be the solution we needed."

"I still can't believe he just opened his house like that," Mandy said. She snuck a look at Hermione. "You must miss him and Ron. I know you three have been best friends the whole time we've been in school."

"I do," Hermione said. "It's comforting to be back in school, but it is very strange to be in school without them or even in this house without them."

"Will he be able to do it?" Mandy asked. "Will he be able to defeat him?"

Hermione smiled at her new friend. "He will. He will defeat him and we will be able to make some much needed changes in the Wizarding world. Harry has such an amazing vision for the world. Can you imagine a world where your blood status doesn't mean anything? I know Harry would rather have us learn more about Muggles. He really wants a better world for all of us – wizard, Muggle, elf, goblin. He wants to encourage better relationships between all of the species in our world. That is the world that I want to live in."

* * *

Alicia Wood spun through the secure Floo connection between St. Mungo's and the Hogwarts infirmary. As she exited the Floo, she knocked the ash onto the small square of carpet. Leaving Madam Pomfrey's office, she saw her patients waiting quietly for her at the far end of the infirmary.

As she approached, Harry held up a hand to stop her. "How did I first make the Quidditch team?"

"Professor McGonagall saw you diving after Neville's remembrall during your first flying lesson," Alicia replied.

He nodded and she looked at him. "How did Angelina embarrass you in your third year after Quidditch practice?"

Harry felt his cheeks redden. "She pulled off her shirt in the changing room."

Ginny started laughing.

"It wasn't funny," Harry complained. "I had never seen a girl in her bra before and she just pulled off her shirt."

"He was so red," Alicia confirmed. "It was actually really cute how embarrassed he was."

Closing the gap, she greeted everyone with a hug. Madam Pomfrey had set up a private examination area separated from the main wing by white curtains. There was a bed as well as three comfortable chairs.

"Ginny, why don't you go first?" Fleur said as she and Bill settled down to wait.

Nodding, Harry and Ginny followed Alicia behind the curtain. Gesturing to the chairs, Alicia settled into one of the chairs while Ginny lay down on the bed with Harry sitting next to her.

"How have you been feeling?"

"I'm still throwing up, but not as often. The potions seem to be working," Ginny replied.

Waving her wand over Ginny, Alicia nodded. "You've gained five pounds since I last saw you. That's good."

"My other big complaint is the heartburn," Ginny said. "It is all the time. I tried the potion Madam Pomfrey recommended, but it just made me nauseated."

Alicia nodded and pulled a container from her bag. "This is actually Muggle medicine, but I've found that it works a lot better than potions. It is an antacid, you can chew one or two at a time when you feel the heartburn."

Ginny looked over at Harry who nodded encouragingly. "Okay, I'll try it."

"Have you tried flying?"

Ginny nodded and told her about Quidditch try-outs.

"Oliver will be thrilled to hear that Michael made the team," Alicia said as she continued to examine Ginny. "You will probably find that your centre of gravity is off as you gain weight. I'm not saying you won't be able to fly, but you will have to be careful. Every time you fly, start off slowly to make sure you are secure before doing any real flying."

Ginny nodded her understanding.

"Alicia," Harry began. "Are there potions that could harm Ginny and the baby?"

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked.

Harry recounted the conversation with Hannah about the potions Susan Bones had brought with her to Hogwarts. "We still don't know what the potions are," Harry explained. "They could be more love potion, but they could be poisons or abortion potions. I'm worried that they could slip a potion into her juice."

"There is a common misconception about abortion potions," Alicia said slowly. "They only work if the drinker wants it to work. Your magic will protect your baby as long as you don't want to abort the baby."

"Thank, Merlin," Ginny whispered as she squeezed Harry's hand.

Alicia smiled. "Don't worry. I think you will be fine. Your bond should protect you against love potions. Love potions can't actually produce love as I'm sure you know, they develop an infatuation or obsession with the target. I think that your bond will protect both of you against any kind of love potion."

Once she finished examining Ginny, she said, "Everything looks good. Are you ready to see your baby?"

"See the baby?" Harry asked. "How can we do that?"

"It is a spell that shows what is in the womb," Alicia explained. "You will see an echo of your baby kind of hovering over your stomach. You will also be able to hear the heartbeat."

Harry's eyes lit up as he looked over at his wife. He had no idea this was possible. He reached for Ginny's hand as Alicia waved her wand over Ginny's stomach.

He watched in amazement as a shimmery grey shape formed over Ginny's stomach. It looked like a large liquid filled balloon. Ginny gasped at the same time as Alicia.

"What?" Harry asked. "What's wrong?"

He stood up so he could see better.

"Nothing is wrong, Harry," Alicia said gently. She gestured towards the balloon with her hand. "It's just there are two of them."

"Two?" Harry dropped back into his chair. "Twins?"

He looked over at Ginny who was staring in amazement at the two tiny forms represented by the spell. She turned to look at him. He could see tears in her eyes, but the smile on her face let him know that she was as amazed as he was. Leaning over he kissed her softly before turning back to look at the babies.

"Can we hear their heartbeats?" Ginny asked huskily.

With a nod, Alicia twisted her wand. The small enclosure was filled with the two of two rapid heartbeats.

"Harry," Ginny whispered. "Get my brother. I want him to see this also."

Harry stood on shaky legs to get Bill and Fleur. They looked up when he came around the curtain.

"She wants you to see," Harry said simply.

Bill and Fleur come around the curtain and stopped short as they saw the two little forms.

"Twins?" Bill said in amazement.

Ginny nodded as Harry rejoined her.

"I have to drop the charm," Alicia said regretfully.

As she dropped her wand the noise and shapes disappeared. Bill hurried to his sister's side. "Twins! Ginny, that's wonderful."

"Is anything different because she is carrying twins?" Harry asked.

"Well, there is more concern with twins because it puts a bit more stress on the mother," Alicia explained. "She will gain a bit more weight than she would if she was only carrying one baby. There is the possibility of having to go on bedrest towards the end of your pregnancy. You should expect that she will deliver a bit early, on average twins come about a month early."

"But they'll be okay?" Harry asked, concern for his new family obvious in his face.

"Everything should be fine," Alicia replied. "You will need to be examined a bit more frequently than I planned. I will talk to Madam Pomfrey and Healer Reed. We may have Madam Pomfrey examine you once a month and either me or Healer Reed examine you once a month. I let you know what we decide."

"Okay," Ginny replied. Her expression showed she was still getting used to the idea. "Are they identical twins?"

"I'm not certain," Alicia admitted. "We will do the spell again between seventeen to twenty weeks, we will be able to see the babies better and see the sex of the babies. I was thinking we could do it Christmas week when you are in London, does that okay?"

Ginny nodded and the two of them waited outside the curtain talking quietly while Alicia examined Fleur who was also doing well. The two couples bide good-bye to Alicia and headed down to their respective rooms.

When they reached their room, Ginny lay down on the bed.

"Are you okay, love?"

Ginny smiled, "Twins, can you believe it? I think I'm just in shock."

Harry lay down next to her and gently put his hand on her belly. "It doesn't seem like there should be one baby in there, much less two."

She placed her hand over his. "I know. I'm scared, but I'm excited also."

They fell asleep with their hands still entwined on her belly, dreaming of their future.


	42. Halloween Feast

Ron nudged Harry's arm. "Look, that's the third or fourth time this week I've seen them in the Restricted Section."

Harry looked over at Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. As Ron had said, they appeared to be systematically searching the Restricted Section for something. "Not only them," Harry pointed out. "Goyle and Nott are here also, only they're not in the Restricted Section."

"Goyle and Nott have been hanging around the history section," Parvati said. Harry looked over at her questioningly. Parvati blushed. "I'm taking NEWT level History of Magic and I'm in that section a lot. I haven't wanted to go over there with the two of them hanging out there."

"I wonder what they're looking for," Harry mused. He looked around the crowded library where he, Ron, Seamus, and Parvati were working on the essay on conjured items that had been set by Professor McGonagall.

Looking over at Parvati, Harry asked, "I don't suppose any of them are in History of Magic?"

"Pansy and Nott are both in History of Magic," Parvati answered.

The lights flickered indicating the library would be closing soon. Harry sighed as he got up to return the books he'd been using. He noticed the four Slytherins were leaving without any books.

Seamus headed back up to the common room, while the other three had prefect rounds. Ron and Parvati were rounding together while Harry was rounding with Daphne.

"I'll see you later," Harry called to the others as they left the library. He headed down to the Entrance Hall where he was supposed to be meeting Daphne.

"Potter."

"Hello Daphne." Harry smiled as he greeted the Head Girl. She simply nodded in acknowledgement and the two of them started off on their rounds. Harry still had not figured Daphne out. She was civil, but not friendly. He was glad that Daphne was rather quiet. He'd had rounds with Parvati the week before and she had talked almost the enter time. He'd gone back to his quarters knowing more gossip than he thought he'd heard in his previous six years combined.

The two fell in step together as they headed up to the second floor. They were starting on the third floor and working their way down while Ron and Parvati were starting on the seventh floor and working their way down.

As Harry and Daphne entered the Trophy Room, they found Amal, a third year Hufflepuff finishing up his detention. Filch was looking over Amal's work and seemed upset that he could find no fault in his cleaning.

Harry cleared his throat. "Mr. Filch, I think it's time Amal headed back to his common room."

Filch turned and glared at Harry, he had never quite recovered from his disappointment when Dolores Umbridge had left. Harry pointedly glanced at his watch and Filch grumbled, but let Amal leave. He shot Harry a smile as he left the room. Filch left and the two heads quickly checked the rest of the floor. They kicked an amorous couple out of the Charms room before heading down to the second floor.

Harry made a face as they walked past Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. While the messages on the wall had faded over the years, if you looked closely you could still see the message that Riddle had forced Ginny to write on the wall so many years before.

As they made their way down to the first floor, Daphne looked around carefully. "Potter, I don't know what exactly is going on, but the junior Death Eaters seem to have received some kind of mission. Pansy and Zabini have been scouring the Restricted Section and the others are looking through books as well."

Harry nodded, "Parvati said they were looking through the History section tonight."

"That doesn't surprise me," Daphne replied. "Pansy asked me what I knew about Salazar Slytherin. I gave her the biography I had. They have asked most of the older families with extensive libraries for information on Slytherin. I know that some of the other students have sent home for information for them. She told us it is for a special project for History of Magic."

She watched as Harry digested this information. "Does that mean anything to you?"

"I'm not sure," Harry said after a moment. "They could be working on a History of Magic project, but I think it is more likely that You-Know-Who is looking for more information on Slytherin. It seems like he is using the junior Death Eaters for research."

"Wouldn't he already have access to information on Slytherin? I heard a rumour that he was actually the heir of Slytherin," Daphne asked.

He looked over at the quite blonde, even after almost a month of working with her, he still didn't know where her loyalties lay. He didn't feel comfortable mentioning the Chamber of Secrets to her, but he wondered just how much of the Chamber Voldemort had explored. Did Voldemort realize he needed the Sword of Slytherin?

"He is the heir of Slytherin," Harry admitted. "But I don't think he really has more information on Slytherin than anyone else. He was raised in a Muggle orphanage, he didn't discover he was Slytherin's heir until he arrived at Hogwarts. The Hogwarts' library has books that are hard to find elsewhere."

Daphne raised her eyebrows at the mention of a Muggle orphanage, but she nodded, "I guess that makes sense."

"They might be looking for some particular piece of information," Harry mused. "Or it could be a test. Voldemort could be testing their loyalty or seeing how good they are at following instructions. That sounds like something he would do."

He recalled uneasily of the test Voldemort had set for Malfoy last year, to open Hogwarts to attack. While Malfoy succeeded in his quest, he had paid for it with his life.

He looked over at his companion. "Are any of them real Death Eaters? I know Malfoy was a Death Eater, he took the Mark last summer. Do you know if any of them took the Mark this past summer?"

"I'm not certain," Daphne said as they took the stairs down to the first floor. "Parkinson is strutting around like she knows something we don't. Blaise actually is listening and taking direction from her. I don't know if he would do that if she didn't have the Mark. Her family is not as well connected as some of the other old Pure-blood families, but they are an old Pure-blood family. Zabini's family influence is due to his mother's advantageous marriages, they are not one of the old families."

"Old families?" Harry asked.

Daphne glanced over at him. "Families like the Bones, Longbottoms, Blacks, Malfoys, and even the Potters are old, wealthy, well-established families. They helped establish the rules of our society and were original members of the Wizards' Council. Some of the families like the Gryffindors, Dumbledores, and Perevells have all died out, but others are still very powerful today. Families like mine, Parkinson's and the Weasleys are old Pure-blood families that aren't as influential. Zabini's family is a newer family with new money. They are tolerated because they are mostly Pure-blood, but they are definitely not in the same class."

"So what does it gain Zabini to follow Parkinson?"

Daphne laughed. "That is definitely Slytherin thinking. There are two reasons I can think of. If she did take the Dark Mark, he could be ingratiating himself with her. The Dark Lord recruits heavily from our house, but to become more than a foot solider takes connections. Another possible reason is he could be angling for a marriage contract, especially now that Malfoy is out of the way. Pansy always held out hope that Lucius would break the contract between Draco and my sister. Obviously that is not possible now so she might be open to a contract with the Zabini fortune."

Harry shook his head at the machinations of the Slytherins. "That is a horrible reason to marry."

"They don't look to have the same type of marriage that you have," Daphne explained. "For many of the old families, fidelity is only prized until the heir is born. After that it is acceptable to find comfort elsewhere."

"What?"

Daphne laughed. "You really have no idea how our society works, do you?"

"I don't think I want to," Harry replied.

Any reply Daphne would have made was lost as they walked past the now empty Muggle Studies room. Glancing inside the room, Harry noticed a hazy film in the air.

"What is this?" Harry said as he tried to door. It was unlocked and opened easily to his touch.

_"Lumos."_

Harry looked around the room in disgust. The walls had previously been covered with diagrams of Muggle technology. These had all been torn from the walls and the scraps littered the floor. The word 'Mudblood' was burned into the floor and there were several death threats to 'Blood Traitors' scrawled across the walls. In the centre of the room was the source of the smoke, all of the book in the room had been piled into the centre of the room and made into a bonfire.

 _"Aguamenti!"_ Harry and Daphne both cast water on the now smoldering pile.

The immediate danger taken care of, Harry sent his Patronus off to Professor McGonagall, Professor Fedorov, and Bill.

Daphne raised an eyebrow at his casual use of advanced magic. "I'd heard rumours that you could form a corporeal Patronus, but that's impressive."

Harry blushed. "Thank you, my godfather taught me how to make a Patronus during our third year when the Dementors were stationed here at Hogwarts."

"Is it true you taught your little rebel defence group to make a Patronus a few years ago?"

"I taught them," Harry replied shyly, "but it was one of our last meetings. Not everyone was able to perform the Patronus Charm."

They were interrupted as Professor McGonagall and Bill entered the room followed a few moments later by Professor Fedorov. Harry and Daphne answered their questions as Bill examined the room.

After dismissing the two students, Professor Fedorov turned to Bill, "What do you think happened?"

"Cutting curses were used on the walls to tear down the posters. All of the writing was performed by a wand, most likely in an attempt to disguise the person's writings," Bill explained as he finished his cursory investigation. "This was all done by one person."

"Any idea who that might be?" Professor Fedorov asked as he walked around the remnants of the fire.

"No sir," Bill replied.

"This must have happened in the past hour," Professor McGonagall said. "I walked past this room as I headed to my study at half past seven."

Professor Fedorov nodded as he vanished the books. "We will need to discover who was out of their common rooms. I will obtain a list of students in the library from Madam Pince so we can rule them out."

As the three left the room, Professor Fedorov had Bill cast a number of spells on the room so no one would be able to enter the room.

Harry and Daphne walked in silence down to the Dungeon. As they neared the Slytherin common room Daphne said, "That was rather unexpected."

"I know," Harry agreed. "Who would have done that? The junior Death Eaters were in the library all evening. They left just before we did. I don't think they would have had time to do that."

Daphne looked at him thoughtfully. "I don't know. I agree our prime suspects have alibis. I will let you know if I hear anything around the common room."

After Harry watched Daphne enter the Slytherin common room, he headed up stairs. As he climbed the stairs to the fourth floor he stopped, instead of heading back up to Gryffindor tower he headed to the library.

Peering in the darkened room he reached out for the door, to his relief his status as protector allowed him to unlock the library. Lighting his wand he first headed over to the history section where he had noticed Nott and Goyle earlier. He didn't find any biographies of Slytherin, but to his surprise he did find a book on the Iceni. Taking that book with him, he headed for the Restricted Section.

His protector status allowed him to enter the Restricted Section without setting off any alarms. Scanning the shelves, Harry realized it would be very difficult to determine what Parkinson and Zabini were looking for without more information.

He thought it was most likely that Voldemort had given the junior Death Eaters a mission to find out more about Slytherin. Did that mean he knew about the stone? Harry left the library deep in thought.

It was late by the time Harry made it back up to the tower and to his relief the common room was empty. He hurried up the stairs to his room. Ginny was already asleep, he dropped a quick kiss on the top of her head before heading into shower. After a quick shower, he climbed into bed and gathered Ginny into his arms, careful not to wake her.

Sometime later, Ginny woke up and looked at the clock, she groaned. It had only been two hours since she had last woken up to go to the bathroom, at least Harry was back now. She somehow felt better with him there.

After going to the bathroom, Ginny crawled back into bed, but she was unable to fall back asleep. It was now almost one in the morning, she had fallen asleep early so she was wide awake now. Getting back up out of bed, Ginny walked over to the small kitchenette that had been added to their room. Opening the cold cupboard, she pulled out a pitcher of pumpkin juice and poured a glass.

She rested one hand on her belly, she could definitely feel a little bump now. She couldn't wait until she could feel the babies move. Walking over to the desk she pulled out her baby name book. She and Harry had been talking about names, but they hadn't made any decisions yet.

Opening the book to the 'C' names she started reading. Thirty minutes later, she looked around the room. While the kitchenette was stocked with some snacks, but she was really craving some peach ice cream.

She remembered stories she'd heard from both Harry and her brothers about sneaking down to the kitchen. Maybe she could sneak down and get some ice cream. Putting down her book she pulled on her dressing gown.

"Ginny."

"Oh, I'm sorry love, did I wake you?" Ginny asked as Harry sat up.

He shook his head. "Its okay. What's wrong? What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," Ginny explained. "I'm hungry. I want some peach ice cream."

"What?"

"I want some peach ice cream," Ginny repeated. "I was just thinking I could sneak down to the kitchen and get some."

"No!"

Ginny shrank back a bit at his tone. Harry immediately noticed her distress through their bond. He got up out of bed and walked to her side.

"I'm sorry love," Harry said. "I didn't mean to shout." He quickly explained what had happened in the Muggle Studies room. "I just don't want you putting yourself and the babies in danger."

Normally anyone telling Ginny what she should or shouldn't do would make her angry and often even more stubborn, but Harry's reminder of the babies struck a chord in her. "I didn't think about that," Ginny said as she wiped away the tears that sprang to her eyes. "I'm going to be a horrible mother. I didn't even think about the fact that I might have put them in danger."

Harry wrapped his arms around her. "You are not going to be a horrible mother. You are going to be a great mum." He kissed her on top of the head. "Are you still hungry?"

When she nodded, Harry walked over to his trunk and began rummaging through it. He pulled out the Marauders' Map and his father's Invisibility Cloak. "You can't go sneaking through the halls without the proper tools."

Opening the map, Harry scanned it with a practiced eye. "I don't see anyone patrolling the halls."

Folding up the map, Harry held out his hand to his wife. "Come on, let's go."

After covering them both with the Invisibility Cloak, Harry led the way down to the kitchen. While they walked, Harry quietly told Ginny the story of being caught out of bed after taking a bath with his golden egg during the Triwizard Tournament.

When they reached the kitchen, Harry should her how to tickle the pear to open the kitchen door. As they entered the kitchen, they were immediately greeted by a small and excitable house elf.

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter has come down to the kitchens," Dobby said happily.

"Hi, Dobby," Harry said awkwardly. "You remember my wife, Ginny?"

"Yes, I remember Miss Ginny," Dobby replied with a smile for Ginny.

"Could you get us some peach ice cream?" Harry asked.

As Dobby bounded across the kitchen to fulfill their request, Harry guided Ginny to one of the small tables that were kept close to the entrance for visitors. Ginny watched curiously as the little elves bustled around preparing for the day. Some were baking bread and others seemed to be preparing for breakfast service that was still several hours away. Other elves seemed to be appearing from elsewhere in the castle.

"Those are probably the elves who are cleaning the castle," Harry murmured as he saw what had attracted Ginny's attention. "Once in my fifth year, I found an elf cleaning the common room." He paused for a minute remembering. "What a minute, that was Dobby. I just didn't remember him at the time. He was the only elf who would clean the Gryffindor common room as Hermione was leaving little hats all over the common room."

Dobby hurried over to their table with two heaping bowls of peach ice cream and a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry said with a smile. "I was just telling Ginny about you cleaning the Gryffindor common room because no one else would do it."

Dobby beamed, "Harry Potter remembers! Professor Dumbledore told me you did not know me."

A shadow fell across his face. "I didn't remember, Dobby. I actually just realized it was you that I talked to that time in the common room."

Dobby watched Harry with concerned eyes. "Does Harry Potter remember everything now?"

Harry smiled. "Yes, Ginny helped me remember. We broke through our memory charms together."

"Miss Ginny is good for Harry Potter," Dobby said with a smile. He looked over Ginny and beamed, "Babies!"

"How could you tell?" Ginny asked curiously as she protectively ran her hand along her belly.

"House elf magic," Dobby answered. "An elf is responsible for his whole family even the little babies."

Dobby looked from Ginny to the ice cream. "Miss Ginny needs to be careful. It is dangerous to come down to the kitchens by yourself."

"That's what I told her," Harry said. "Do you know of anything in particular happening?"

"No, Harry Potter," Dobby replied. "But there are bad things happening in the castle this year. If Miss Ginny wants food, call Dobby. Dobby would be happy to serve Miss Ginny."

The young couple exchanged a look and Harry nodded, "That would be great, Dobby. You wouldn't get in trouble for helping just one person would you?"

Dobby drew himself up proudly. "Dobby is a free elf and Dobby can help anyone he pleases. Dobby wants to help Harry Potter and his family."

"Thank you, Dobby," Ginny said with a smile.

* * *

_October 22, 1997_

_Dear Ginny,_

_Twins? That is amazing! I am so happy for you. You will make an amazing mother. I am already planning to visit next summer and I can't wait to spoil your children rotten. Send me pictures of the nursery once you have it set up._

_I have to say, it is very handy that your husband has a Phoenix. I was missing you dreadfully and wondering how I could write to you when your beautiful bird showed up. I've never seen a Phoenix up close and let me tell you it caused quite a stir in the Dining Chamber when he flashed in next me._

_Claire is also missing you and said to tell you she is quite upset at having to replace you as a Chaser, but she loves being Captain. All of the girls were very curious about what happened. I wasn't sure what to tell them, so I stuck with what was in the papers. I hope that was okay._

_We have a lot of new students this year. There are a lot of people fleeing British Ministry, so we have a lot of British Muggle-Born students. Madam Maxime said that enrollment at magical schools in America, Canada, and Australia are up as well._

_My parents told me that Luc pled guilty to conspiring with Death Eaters. He will be in jail for the next five years. I cannot tell you how sorry I am for what my brother did to you and your family. I knew he was ambitious, but I would never have guessed he would help Death Eaters. My parents are so upset, I know my mother wrote to both you and your mother with her apologies. None of us really saw this coming._

_I miss you and will write soon!_

_Love,_

_Aimée_

Ginny smiled as she read her best friend's letter. Once she had finally talked to Harry about how homesick she was, he had suggested she use Fawkes to deliver letters to not only Aimée, but also Hermione and their other friends in hiding. She had also made friends with several of the fifth and sixth year Gryffindors, so she had more friends in the castle and was feeling more at home at Hogwarts than she ever had before.

Putting her letter aside, she pulled out the project she was working on for her mother's birthday. Fleur had taught her some scrapbooking charms so she could create a scrap book with pictures from Quidditch camp as well as their bonding ceremony. It has taken her several weeks to decorate the pages and tell her mother the story of how she and Harry had fallen in love. She was hoping it would ease some of the tensions between her and her mother.

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand to Bill's classroom. Ginny giggled as her normally serious husband pulled her into another alcove and kissed her deeply.

Resting her forehead against his, Ginny whispered, "This is wonderful. Much better than I remember."

"Good," Harry said softly. "I love having you here with me and I don't want you to regret choosing to follow me here."

"Never, baby," Ginny said as she pulled him close. "I feel so much better now that I'm able to still keep in touch with my friends. I really hated my first year because I felt so isolated and scared. You have gone out of your way to make sure I have friends and I'm not alone. I love my Runes club and Charlie is letting me sit in on his classes and learn about Unicorns. I love it here and I love you."

Harry smiled as he kissed her again. "Are you feeling better?"

She nodded as they started on their way again. "I am. Those chewy things that Alicia gave me are really helping. I talked to Professor McGonagall about Dobby helping me and she thought it was a good idea. She doesn't think I should be going down to the kitchen by myself either."

"Good," Harry said with a smile.

He knocked on the half-open classroom door.

"Come in," Bill called.

After the two of them entered, Harry closed the door and sealed it with a casual wave of his hand. He quickly added some privacy wards as he and Ginny sat down in the chairs near Bill's desk.

After greeting the young couple, Bill pulled a sheaf of parchment from his robes. "I've been researching the Stone of the Iceni as well as I could. There were several references in the Chamber of Secrets as well as the hidden Chamber at Grimmauld Place. It is a type of Moonstone, but it somehow amplifies magical energy.

"I think that Queen Boudica must have had magical abilities, but I don't believe she was trained. She seems to have had the ability to sense magical energy. From what I've read, she found the stone and realized it could help her defeat the Romans. She had the stone fixed into her husband's sword."

"What did that do?" Ginny asked as she looked up from the book Bill had opened to show a picture of Queen Boudica with the sword.

"I'm not sure," Bill confessed. "It talks about her sword cutting through the Roman invaders, but I am not sure how the stone helped her."

"So how does that help us?" Harry asked.

"I've spoken to Remus," Bill explained. "We think that the two of you should be training with the swords. When the two of you touched the sword in the Chamber of Secrets it was strong enough magic to expel the Horcrux from Harry. I think that in order to harness that energy we first need you to learn to use the sword."

"Okay," Harry said. "Do you know anyone who is experienced in sword fighting?"

Bill shook his head. "I don't, but I am looking into it."

Harry sighed. "Let me know when you find someone."

"I will," Bill promised. "That's all I have for now, but I am still reading the diary. I think that Arcturus Black actually did us a favor by gathering so much information on Slytherin and then locking it away."

"Thanks, Bill," Harry said as he and Ginny rose to leave.

As they headed up towards Gryffindor tower, Harry stopped suddenly.

"What is it, love?" Ginny asked.

"I have an idea," Harry said as he laughed and lead her towards a part of the castle she had never seen.

They stopped outside a seemingly empty stretch of corridor. Ginny looked around as Harry let go of her hand and started walking back and forth in front of her. There was a strange tapestry of a wizard who appeared to be trying to teach some trolls to dance. Harry's sound of triumph caused her to turn.

To her astonishment, he was now holding open a door that had not previously been there. "What?"

"Come in," Harry said with a smile. "I'll explain it to you."

Ginny let Harry lead her into a large room. The back half of the room was a large empty room with mirrors on one wall and open cupboards on the opposite wall. In the cupboards were swords of all shapes and sizes as well as what appeared to be protective equipment and dummies similar to Harry's training dummies back home. The front portion of the room was set up as a small sitting room with comfortable looking chairs, a low table, and a couch. A bookcase was against the wall next to the couch.

"What is this place?"

Harry laughed as he led her over to the couch. "Have I ever told you about the Room of Requirement?"

* * *

George peered out the window into the now deserted Diagon Alley. Sighing, he set the security charms and with a wave of his wand dimmed the lanterns lighting the shop. Fred had left earlier heading for Grimmauld Place. Since the attack on the Alley two months earlier, much had changed. All shops opened between 9 and 10 am and closed at 5 pm – no exceptions. The Ministry had approved of a Diagon Alley security force to patrol the Alley. Unfortunately, the security force was made up of wizards of a similar mentality to the snatchers who were trying to catch the Muggle-borns. This did not encourage patrons to linger on the alley.

Business was slow all the way around. Thanks to their owl order business and their more serious line of security items Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was not affected as much as some of other shops.

Many businesses had closed, leaving boarded up empty shops behind. Shops and carts devoted to the Dark Arts had popped up all over the Alley. George shook his head as he hurried past one of the carts devoted to the Dark Lord. Just before he reached the safety of the Leaky Cauldron, he heard the sound of an argument and raucous laughter.

Glancing down backstreet, he saw a group of wizards surrounding two girls. Groaning, he knew he couldn't leave them. Running quickly back to the shop, he reversed the charms and ran into the back room. He grabbed several Decoy Detonators, Shield Cloaks, and the spare Invisibility Cloak from the back room.

Charming the shop once again, he pulled on the Invisibility Cloak as he ran back to the backstreet. He hoped the Cloak would last through this encounter. The cloak was one of the old ones used by the Order, but the Demiguise hair was beginning to fade. To his relief, as he entered the backstreet the girls appeared to be unharmed. The gang of thugs seemed to be swaggering and boasting of their connections to the Dark Lord. George rolled his eyes, he was willing to wager he had more contact with real Death Eaters than these punks.

Dropping two of the decoys at the mouth of the alleyway, he made his way closer to the group. He bit back a gasp as he recognized both of them. Katie Bell and Patricia Stimpson were standing close together gripping each other's hands.

A wave of his wand activated the two decoys. As the group turned, George stunned the biggest of the wizards. He dodged several spells and bit back a smile as he saw Katie use her knee to incapacitate the wizard closest to her. While he was down, George bound him up in ropes. Throwing a restraining net around two of the other men, he dodged a spell as the remaining wizards blanketed his side of the alley with spells in an effort to find him. To his dismay, he noted a another group of wizards heading for them.

George pulled back into the shadows and removed the cloak. "Katie, Tricia!"

Recognizing George's voice, Katie smiled with a look of relief on her face. She quickly knelt by the leader for a moment before standing up with two wands in her hand. She tossed one to Tricia and the two of them joined George. He handed the girls each a Shield Cloak that they quickly donned before joining George in battling the growing number wizards. Dodging by the other wizards, the three of them ran down the alley. George followed the two witches as they led him deeper into the warren of back alleys behind Diagon Alley trading occasional spells with the group following them.

"We're here, Katie," George heard as he turned in time to see Tricia uncover a doorway that had been concealed in the brick wall running along one side of the alleyway.

A sharp pain slashed across the side of George's head sending him swaying into the wall.

"George!"

Katie sent a Bedazzling Hex down the alleyway to cover their escape and she pulled a woozy and heavily bleeding George behind her.

* * *

Bill climbed the familiar stairs to Gryffindor tower and after giving the proper password he entered the common room. A hush immediately descended upon the group of students gathered there.

"Can I help you Professor Weasley?"

Bill looked over at the third year student who had spoken, he couldn't remember her name at the moment. "I'm looking for my brother."

"He's up in the dorm," Seamus Finnegan called out from his spot near the fireplace.

"Thanks," Bill nodded as he hurried up the steps towards the seventh year dorm. Knocking on the half-opened door, he saw his youngest brother lounging on his bed reading a Quidditch magazine.

"Ron."

"Bill, hi. What are you doing here?" Ron sat up and tossed his magazine onto his open trunk. He looked up when Bill did not answer. Bill looked rather pale. "What's wrong?"

"Is Ginny upstairs?" Bill asked ignoring his brother's question.

"I think so," Ron replied uneasily. "Harry said she was a bit tired after Quidditch practice."

"Come on," Bill said gesturing for Ron to follow as he headed up the stairs to Harry and Ginny's room.

Harry answered Bill's knock and invited his brothers-in-law into his room. Ginny was sitting up in bed reading with Emerald curled up next to her. She smiled as her brothers entered the room.

"What's up?" Harry asked as he sat down on the end of the bed. With a wave of his hand, he conjured up chairs for the other two.

"I've heard from Remus," Bill began. "George was injured two nights ago."

Ginny gasped and Harry reached out for her hand. "What happened?"

"H-he was leaving Diagon Alley when he saw two girls in danger of being assaulted," Bill explained describing George's fight in the back alley. "Just as they reached safety, George was hit with some type of Dark cutting curse. He lost his ear."

"What?"

Bill nodded. "Mum's been taking care of him and Andromeda looked in on him. He lost quite a lot of blood, but they were able to give him enough Blood Replenishing Potion. He's a bit weak, but he should be fine in a day or so."

"What about his ear?" Ginny asked as she wiped her eyes.

"There's nothing to be done," Bill said softly. "It was cursed away with Dark Magic so it can't be replaced."

Harry was shocked, he was so used to magic being able to fix any manner of maladies. "Nothing?"

Bill shook his head. "No, Remus said he'll be able to use a Glamour or some type of cosmetic charms so it will look okay, but there is nothing to replace his ear or his hearing. Andromeda said his hearing will be affected, but at least he has great hearing with his other ear."

"How's he taking it?" Ron asked speaking for the first time.

Bill laughed. "He was telling jokes soon after Remus found him. His biggest complaint is now everyone will be able to tell him and Fred apart.

"Fred was a mess when it first happened, but he's better now. He was feeling guilty about leaving before George," Bill said.

Harry pulled Ginny into his arms and was running his hand down her hair. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head as he listened to the other two talking. Ginny lifted her head from Harry's shoulder. "What about the girls? Are they okay?"

"They're fine," Bill said. "George knew them – Katie Bell and Tricia Stimpson. They both work on Diagon Alley and I guess they left work a little late. Fred and some of the other shop owners are working out a schedule so that no one leaves work alone, especially the girls. It's just not safe anymore."

* * *

Ginny brushed out her long hair and decided to leave it loose for the feast tonight. It was the first time she had attended the Halloween Feast at Hogwarts. During her first year, Halloween was when the Basilisk claimed its first victim in Mrs. Norris. Ginny had never made it to the feast that year, so she was happy to be headed to the feast this year.

Professor Fedorov had decreed that they did not need to wear robes to the feast so Ginny was wearing a long-sleeved yellow shirt that flared out over her stomach and a pair of dark jeans with a low heeled boot.

A whistle from the door made her look up. She smiled at the look on her husband's face. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You look amazing," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her. She slid her hands into his hair and deepened the kiss. When she pulled away, she was slightly dazed, but pleased to see the glazed look on his face.

"I love you."

He laughed happily. "I love you too." Kneeling down, he lifted her shirt and kissed her belly. "I love both of you as well."

Ginny laughed and she ran her hands through his hair. He glanced up at her. "Are you sure you want to go to the feast? We could just stay here."

Shaking her head at his playful attitude, she said, "No, I want to go to the feast."

Placing one last kiss on her belly, Harry stood up. "If you insist."

They headed down the stairs hand-in-hand and headed to the common room where Ron was waiting for them. As they headed down to the feast, Ron regaled his sister with the story of Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday party that he, Harry and Hermione had attended during her first year.

"You survived a feast without food," Ginny laughed in astonishment. "That's unbelievable."

Harry laughed as he remembered. "Just looking at and smelling that rotten food was horrible. We were all so hungry when we left. I did feel badly that I promised Nick we would go and caused Ron and Hermione miss the feast."

Ron just rolled his eyes. "We were fine. Hermione looked at it as a learning experience."

"That's a shock," Ginny laughed.

She gasped as they entered the Great Hall. Once again, the staff had gone all out to decorate for the holiday. Live bats fluttered around the walls and ceilings while carved pumpkins decorated the tables. Black cats wandered around the tables, at times getting lost in the low fog that covered the floor. Skeletons were moving among the students with trays of drinks.

"This is great!" Ginny exclaimed. "We didn't have such a grand feast at Beauxbatons."

The three joined their friends at the Gryffindor table and Ginny waved to her brothers sitting at the head table. As they ate dinner, they talked animatedly about past Halloweens. Seamus was one of the few who had gone trick-or-treating when he was younger so he shared stories from his youth. Harry listened wistfully remembering the past Halloweens when Dudley had gone trick-or-treating while he stayed at home. Aunt Petunia had never allowed Harry to dress up for Halloween or even hand out sweets to the other children. He now understood why she always made comments about the little girls dressed up like witches.

As he looked over at his wife, he was determined that his children would know the fun side of Halloween. He watched as she chatted with Demelza with a smile on his face.

"Hey, mate, have you tried any of these?" Ron asked gesturing to the smoking glasses carried by the skeletons.

Harry shook his head. "No, what are they?"

"I don't know exactly," Ron replied as he grabbed two drinks off the tray and handed one to Harry. "They are some kind of punch with a fizzy kick."

After eyeing the smoking black liquid cautiously, Harry took a sip. "These are really good."

After dinner, the long house tables disappeared, replaced by taller, small round tables to encourage everyone to mix together. This was one of the ideas that the prefects had suggested at the beginning of the year. Some of the students, notably the Slytherins had left after eating, but most of the other students stayed to visit with their friends.

* * *

Susan Bones slipped away from her friends and into the shadows around the walls. Looking around she spotted him. Harry was standing with Ron laughing at something. A wave of longing swept over her, he should belong to her not that tramp. Susan made a face as Ginny walked over to him and slipped her arm around his waist. To her disgust, Harry leaned down and kissed her. Her face hardened as she watched him, he should be with her.

After watching for a few minutes, the perfect opportunity presented itself. Susan watched as Harry and his wife moved to a table close to her. The lights flickered for a moment and the fog in the centre of the room thickened and started changing colours. As everyone turned to watch, the skeletons who had been serving them were now gathering in the centre of the Great Hall. Suddenly the Hall was filled with music and to everyone's amusement the skeletons started dancing.

Susan reached into her robes and pulled out a small vial. After quickly casting a Disillusionment Spell on herself, she took advantage of the low lights and everyone's attention to the dancing skeletons by silently making her way over to Harry's table. A wave of laughter covered the slight noise Susan made as she poured the vial into Harry's drink.

Reversing the Disillusionment Spell, Susan joined Ernie and Hannah at their table. The darkness and noise of the show covered the fact that she had not been there the whole time. Laughing with her friends, Susan surreptitiously watched Harry. For a few agonizingly long moments, she was afraid he would not finish his drink, but he eventually did.

Susan smiled as she watched a strange look come over his face. It wouldn't be long now.

* * *

Ginny turned back to the table laughing, but her laughter died away as she felt a sudden wave of pain from Harry.

"Love, what's wrong?"

He was hunched over the table, but he slowly turned his face to her. "It hurts."

"What does, love?"

Looking up Ginny attracted Ron's attention. He hurried over when he saw Harry. Without stopping to question his sister, he helped Harry out of the Great Hall. As they crossed the Entrance Hall, Harry doubled over in pain. Looking up at his wife, Harry tried to smile, but was unable to smile through his pain. Another wave of pain wracked him and with a moan, he passed out.


	43. Love Potion & Shopping

Ron was watching his sister pace outside the hospital wing when Bill and Professor McGonagall hurried up to them.

"Mr Weasley, what happened?" Professor McGonagall asked in concern.

"I'm not sure, Professor," Ron said hesitantly. "We were all watching the skeleton show and the next thing I know Ginny is calling my name. When I looked over, he was kind of slumped over the table. He said he was hurting and when I helped him to the Entrance Hall he passed out."

"We were just watching the show," Ginny said quietly. "We were watching the show and he started complaining of pain."

Ron watched as his oldest brother approached his sister. "Did he have anything to eat or drink, sweetie?"

Ginny looked up as though she was trying to remember. "I think he was d-drinking one of those black, smoky drinks."

"Did you see anyone near your table, Mrs Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I don't think so," Ginny said in a soft broken voice. "I wasn't really paying attention to our table. We were watching the show and he was laughing and we were having a good time."

The door to the Infirmary opened and Madam Pomfrey looked straight at Ginny. "Mrs Potter, you can come in now."

As Ginny flew through the door, the others followed at a more sedate pace. Ron watched as Ginny curled up next to Harry's bed, holding his hand.

The three staff members paused short of the bed and watched the young couple. Madam Pomfrey looked over at the two professors. "He appears to have been poisoned, but I don't detect any common poisons in his system. Shortly after he was brought up here, he started vomiting. I think he has gotten most of it out of his system."

"Will you be able to identify what he was given?" Bill asked in concern.

"I should be," Madam Pomfrey replied.

"Are you certain it wasn't an accident?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"If it was an accident, I would expect more students coming in with similar symptoms," Madam Pomfrey said. "There are no other students here."

"I didn't see anyone else who looked sick," Bill admitted.

Madam Pomfrey moved off and she was sitting next to Ginny talking softly.

"Ron, did you see anyone around their table?" Bill asked softly.

Ron shook his head. "No, I wasn't watching the whole time, but from what I remember since the show started they were alone at their table."

The brothers looked up when Ginny called, "Dobby!"

They watched as a small elf popped up next to their sister.

"Miss Ginny," Dobby began. He gasped when he saw his hero. "Harry Potter."

"Dobby," Ginny said firmly to get the little elf's attention. "We think Harry may have been poisoned at the Halloween feast. Can you go to our table and see if there is anything left that he may have eaten or drank?"

Dobby nodded and popped away. He was back within a few moments with an almost empty cup of the black smoky juice. He held the cup out to Madam Pomfrey. "This cup has something else in it."

"Are you sure it was Harry's cup?" Ron asked. "You didn't even ask where they were sitting."

Dobby drew himself up. "Dobby is certain, Harry Potter's Wheezy. House elf magic knows."

Madam Pomfrey had already started an incantation over the cup. Seconds later ingredients were writing themselves in the air in golden writing.

_Orange flavoring_

_Grape flavoring_

_Frozen Ashwinder eggs_

_Rose Petals_

_Crushed Quartz_

_Honey_

_Sugar_

_Cinnamon, Nutmeg, Vanilla_

_Ginger Ale_

_Dragon's Blood_

Ron looked over at Madam Pomfrey, but she was already busy in her potions cupboard pulling ingredients. With a flick of her wand, she lit a small fire under a cauldron already sitting on the counter.

Looking over at his brother, Ron whispered, "Do you know what that is?"

Bill looked over the ingredients carefully. "I'm not sure. It doesn't seem like a poison. Crushed quartz, rose petals, and frozen Ashwinder eggs, that seems more like a love potion."

"That's what it is, Mr Weasley," Madam Pomfrey said briskly as she moved over to Ginny. Kneeling beside her she said, "Mrs Potter, I need to obtain a few drops of your blood."

Ginny nodded and Madam Pomfrey pricked Ginny's finger and gathered a few drops of blood in a vial before waving her wand over Ginny's finger and healing it. She carried the vial over to the now simmering cauldron and added the blood. She efficiently mixed and tended to the potion until she seemed satisfied.

Using her wand, she poured a light pink potion into a small vial. Carrying the vial over to the Potters she said, "Mrs Potter, your husband was given a rather powerful love potion. It is quite potent and unfortunately it seems to be made properly. I believe that your bond negated the effects of the love potion and that is what is making him sick."

Ginny cleared her throat. "So that means that he won't be under the effects of the love potion?"

"No, dear," Madam Pomfrey said gently. "Your bond is exceptionally strong, from what I can tell. I don't believe it is possible for a love potion to work on either of you."

Ginny nodded as she wiped her eyes. Madam Pomfrey placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder and squeezed gently. "He will be fine, dear."

Looking over at Ron, Madam Pomfrey said, "Mr Weasley, can you come and lift him up for me?"

Ron hurried over to Harry's bedside and lifted his head. Madam Pomfrey poured the potion into his mouth and with her wand induced him to swallow. Ron gently eased him back down on the pillow and sat down across from his sister in silent vigil.

After speaking to Professor Fedorov, Bill quickly Flooed over to Grimmauld Place to talk to Remus. He found him in the kitchen.

Remus gasped as Bill explained to him what had happened. "Is he okay? Can I see him?"

"You can see him in the morning," Bill replied soothingly. "It's going to be a Hogsmeade weekend. Professor Fedorov decided he didn't want to announce them ahead of time, he will announce it at breakfast in the morning. I will talk to Harry and Ginny. I'm sure they will be happy to meet you at the Three Broomsticks or where ever you want to meet them."

Sinking back into his chair, Remus nodded. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to meet them for lunch." He paused. "Or would they like to come here for a late tea? That way they could go to Hogsmeade and then come here for a visit with their friends."

"That's a good idea," Bill said slowly. "Let me run it by Professor McGonagall, if she thinks it's a good idea I'll send a message with Fawkes."

Both men turned as Hermione entered the kitchen. "Oh, I'm sorry, Professor. Would you like me to come back?"

"No, that's ok," Remus replied. He quickly explained what had happened as well as Bill's suggestion.

"That would be wonderful to see everyone," Hermione said with a smile, but she quickly turned serious. "Do you know who gave him the love potion?"

Bill shook his head. "The most likely suspect is Susan Bones, but we don't actually have any evidence that she did anything. No one remembers seeing her near the Potters or anyone actually. Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott both remember her at their table during the Skeleton dance."

"But Harry is okay, right?" Hermione clarified.

Bill smiled, "He's fine. Madam Pomfrey was able to whip up an antidote quickly once Dobby brought the glass with the love potion."

"Dobby? The house elf?"

"Yes," Bill replied. "I guess Harry and Ginny ran into him and he wants to help them. He told Ginny to call him anytime she needs anything, so she called him and he was able to locate the glass very quickly. It's a good thing she thought of that, I don't know that any of us would have been able to figure out what glass Harry used so quickly."

Hermione frowned, but didn't say anything else.

Bill stood. "I will let you know the plan in the morning."

After Bill left, Hermione walked over to the stove and fixed both herself and Remus a cup of tea. Remus jumped slightly as Hermione brought the tea over to the table.

"Are you okay, Remus?" Hermione asked gently.

Remus sighed, "I'm fine. I just…He has been through so much this year, I was really hoping he wouldn't have any problems at school."

He laughed shakily as he spooned some sugar into his tea. "I guess he wouldn't be Harry if he didn't run into problems."

Hermione smiled, "He wouldn't. At least he did better than Ron on love potion."

"Ron was given love potion?"

"Last year," Hermione explained. "A girl called Romilda Vane was trying to give Harry a love potion. She had hidden them in some chocolate cauldrons, but Ron ate the sweets instead. Harry said it was actually kind of scary how Ron was suddenly going on about how much he loved this girl that Harry wasn't even sure Ron knew."

She sipped her tea before continuing, "Unfortunately they ended up in the same place, the hospital wing. Harry took him to Professor Slughorn who made him an antidote, but he then offered the boys a drink of ale that turned out to be poisoned."

"Oh, I remember hearing about that," Remus said. "Molly told me about it. It happened on his birthday, right?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, his seventeenth birthday and he spent it in the hospital wing. Let's hope he has better luck this year."

* * *

Ivan Fedorov sank down into his desk chair, deep in thought. An attempt had been made on the life of arguably his most well-known student. He had truly hoped he had taken all of the appropriate precautions to avoid this type of incident. He was glad that Bill Weasley had offered to take care of notifying Potter's next-of-kin, he did not enjoy that sort of confrontation.

He reviewed the file that had been provided for him on Susan Bones. Her aunt, Amelia, had been the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement until her death the previous summer and her uncle and his family had been killed by Death Eaters in the 1970s. Her parents were adamantly opposed to the Dark Lord and Susan herself had been one of the original members of Potter's defence group, Dumbledore's Army. Susan had briefly dated Potter the previous autumn, but Ivan had heard it was believed a love potion had been used.

A knock on the door roused him from his thoughts. Straightening in his chair, he called out, "Enter!"

Professors McGonagall, Weasley, and Sprout entered the room accompanied by Susan Bones. Professor Fedorov eyed the young girl as the quartet arranged themselves in the chairs in front of his desk. She was not what he expected. While not beautiful, she was a pretty, slim, red-head. "Miss Bones, do you know why you are here?" Professor Fedorov asked.

Susan raised her head, revealing tear-filled eyes. "No."

Professor Fedorov made an impatient sound. "I have a hard time believing that girl."

Susan shot a look at her Head-of-House looking for some guidance. Professor Sprout smiled encouragingly at her. "Susan, if you know anything. now would be a good time to say so."

As the adults watched, Susan seemed to lose her bravado. She shrank back into her chair. "I guess I'm here because of what happened to Harry."

"Do you know what that is?" The headmaster questioned.

"He looked like he was sick," Susan replied quietly. "I saw Ron help him out of the Great Hall."

Another knock on the door heralded the arrival of Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, he brought with him a rack of potions. Susan paled when she saw what was in his hands. Setting the rack on the Headmaster's desk, Kingsley said, "I found this in her trunk. From the pictures on the vials, I would say they are a variety of potions. I have confirmed that several of the vials are the same type of love potion administered to Mr. Potter tonight, I will have the rest of the potions analyzed at the Ministry."

The colour drained out of Susan's face as the Auror spoke, tears started pouring down her face. When Kingsley turned towards her, she burst out crying. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him, I just…I just wanted him to love me. She told me it would be okay. It didn't hurt him last time, why would it hurt him now? All I needed was some time with him and he would have realized we are meant to be together. She promised."

Kingsley knelt down by the distraught girl, he remembered Susan as a cute little pig-tailed girl who had loved to visit her aunt and bring homemade treats into the Ministry. "Who promised, Susie?"

"P-pan-" Susan broke off as she began to have difficulty breathing. She started wheezing and her lips started turning blue.

Kingsley sprang into action. He and Professor Sprout lifted the girl and after throwing a handful of powder into the Floo, he yelled, "St. Mungos!"

The trio disappeared into a flare of green flames.

Minerva and Bill left the Headmaster's office together, both a bit shaken over the events of the evening. While everyone agreed that Susan was probably going to implicate Pansy Parkinson, the Headmaster did not think they had enough evidence to accuse her of any crimes. He rationalized that they were already keeping a close eye on her, so they would not change the plan.

"I need to go down to the Hufflepuff common room and speak to Miss Bones's roommates," Minerva said with a sigh. "Pomona will likely be at St. Mungo's for most of the night."

Bill nodded, "I need to go check on my sister. If you need me, send a Patronus."

When Bill entered the hospital wing a few minutes later, he found that Ron had returned to Gryffindor Tower, leaving Ginny at Harry's bedside.

He approached his sister and kissed her on the top of the head. "How are you holding up, sweetie?"

"I'm better," Ginny replied. "He's not in any pain anymore and he hasn't thrown up again."

Sitting down at her side, Bill explained what had happened in Professor Fedorov's office. Ginny sighed, "I wouldn't want her to die, but she needs to be punished. It's bad enough she tried love potion last year, but she knows he is married now. What could she hope to accomplish?"

"I don't know," Bill said with a sigh. "She kept saying 'she promised' over and over. I'm not sure she was in her right mind."

Looking over at Harry's bed, he enlarged it with a wave of his wand. "Why don't you get some sleep, love? I've added some security charms to the infirmary so you will be safe here."

Ginny nodded and hurried to change while Bill sat with Harry. When she returned, she hugged her brother and slipped into bed with her husband. Harry automatically tightened his arms around her when she lay her head down on his chest, wrapping her arm around his chest.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes slowly, he immediately recognized the hospital wing. Looking around, he could tell it was still early morning. He groaned slightly as the events of the night before came flooding back to him. He could feel the familiar warm weight of Ginny across his chest. With a smile, he tightened his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

Opening her eyes, Ginny smiled up at her husband. Raising up on one elbow, she gazed down at him. "Are you feeling better, love?"

Harry returned her smile and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm feeling a little better."

He laughed. "I bet a kiss would make me feel even better."

Laughing, Ginny leaned down and kissed him softly. She had intended for it to be a brief kiss, but Harry threaded his fingers through her hair and deepened the kiss. She moaned softly against his lips. He lifted her slightly so she was lying fully on top of him.

"Harry," she whispered.

He looked around the room quickly and with a wave of his hand he settled back on the pillow. "No one will bother us now."

"Are you sure?"

Harry murmured his reassurance against her skin as he kissed his way down her neck. She sat up and straddled his hips, grinding down slightly. With a seductive smile, she slowly unbuttoned her pajama top as Harry ran his hands up her thighs watching her every move. Tossing the shirt behind her, she lifted her hips for a moment while she shimmied out of the pajama bottoms.

Harry ran his hands up her sides, gently caressing the slight swell in her belly before moving up to her breasts. Ginny bit her lip as he teased her nipples causing her to arch into his hands. Pregnancy had made her much more sensitive and much more responsive to his touch.

She leaned down over him and kissed him deeply as she began working on his shirt, quickly divesting him of his clothes. Once they were both naked, he tried to flip them over, but she resisted.

"No, baby. Let me do this."

Harry was helpless to resist his wife's whispered plea and let her direct their lovemaking. She held his eyes as she reached down and guided him into her. Harry watched as his beautiful wife used her body to bring them both to fulfillment.

As she came with a gasp, she felt him finish as well seconds later. She snuggled down on his chest while Harry pulled the sheets up over them. Before relaxing with her, Harry waved his hand and released the charms he had used to close off the hospital wing. He wrapped his arms around her and she gently eased off of him and settled down next to her.

Together the young couple drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was several hours later that Harry was released and the young couple made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. A very relieved Ron greeted them.

"Are you okay?" He asked as they sat down together. "I was really worried about you last night."

Harry smiled at his best mate. "I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey was able to administer the antidote and our bond actually fought off the effects of the potion. That is what made me so sick."

He shot a teasing look at his best friend. "I didn't even hit my best mate."

Ron blushed, but laughed. "It wasn't my fault I hit you, I was under the effects of a love potion and you questioned my love for her." He glanced down the table at Romilda, "Stupid cow."

Harry laughed as he watched Ron load his plate with bacon and sausage. Ginny wrinkled her nose at his breakfast, but thankfully bacon was no longer making her nauseated. She told Ron everything Bill had told her the night before as Harry prepared her a bowl of porridge before helping himself to a bowl of corn flakes.

Kissing her husband on the cheek, Ginny turned her attention to her breakfast and the three ate in relative silence. Breakfast was in full swing when Professor Fedorov stood to get everyone's attention.

"Good morning, everyone. I hope you all enjoyed the feast last night. I would like to thank our Head Boy and Head Girl for their hard work in planning our feast and entertainment."

He paused briefly while the students cheered their thanks. Once the students calmed down a bit, he continued. "I would like to announce a special treat for all of the students. We have arranged for a Hogsmeade weekend for all students third year and above."

He held up his hands to calm the excited room. "While we want everyone to have a wonderful time, I would caution you that these are dangerous times we live in. There will be teachers as well as Aurors stationed in the village this morning. If you are ordered to return to the school, I want everyone to return quickly. Do not delay. All students must leave the village by 4 pm. We want to ensure that everyone is back in the castle by the time it is dark."

As the Headmaster sat down, the noise in the hall increased dramatically as everyone started making plans for the day.

Ron turned to Harry. "Did you know about this?"

He shook his head. "No, Professor Fedorov wanted to keep the dates under wraps until the last minute. I knew he was planning a Hogsmeade weekend, but I didn't know when."

"I can't wait!" Ginny said. "This should be great fun. I've never been on a Hogsmeade weekend before."

Ron looked at her in confusion. "I thought you went to Hogsmeade this summer when we were staying here."

Ginny shook her head. "I did, but this is a Hogsmeade weekend. It's different."

Turning to her husband, she said, "Sweetie, I'm going to go take a shower and get ready, okay?"

"No problem," Harry kissed her quickly and watched as she hurried out of the hall, his eyes glued to her swaying hips.

He jumped when Ron cuffed him on the back of the head. "Oi, Potter! Eyes back in your head please. I don't even want to know what you are thinking about my sister with that look on your face!"

Harry laughed at tossed a piece of toast at his best mate. "I'm sure you don't!"

He turned to Neville. "Do you want to join us?"

Neville shook his head. "No, I told Hannah I would wait with her. She's really upset about Susan. She thinks she should have been able to do something to prevent it."

"I don't think she could have," Harry said. "She did tell us Susan had some potions, none of us realized that Susan was going to do anything. I mean she hasn't even tried to talk to me this year, I was hoping she'd gotten whatever it was out of her system."

"I know," Neville replied. "I tried to tell her that, but she was still upset."

"If there's anything I can do, let me know," Harry said.

Neville laughed. "Go to Hogsmeade and have fun with your wife,"

Harry laughed as Neville got up and waved to them.

There was a rustle of wings and Hedwig fluttered down on the table beside him. Harry reached out pleased to see his owl.

"Hi, girl. Do you have something for me?" Harry offered her a crispy piece of bacon and some pumpkin juice as he ran his fingers down her chest. After butting his fingers with her head, Hedwig offered her leg and Harry took the letter from her leg. With a gentle nip to his fingers, Hedwig took off to the owlery.

Harry opened the letter, quickly scanning the content. He smiled as he finished the letter and handed it without a word to Ron.

_Harry,_

_No word from St. Mungo's yet. I spoke to Professor McGonagall and you, Ginny and Ron have permission to spend the weekend at Grimmauld Place. If you would like to spend the morning in Hogsmeade you may, but Remus is expecting you after lunch. Come see me after breakfast and I will have a Portkey for you to use. Have fun and be careful!_

_Bill_

* * *

It was with a great sense of excitement that the older students gathered before the gate, waiting as Filch grudgingly checked to ensure that everyone had the proper permission to leave.

"I don't have a permission slip for you, missy," Filch said gleefully when Harry and Ginny arrived at the front of the line.

"She is legally an adult," Harry said with a touch of anger in his voice. Ginny was very excited about the visit to the village, he really didn't want Filch ruining any of the day.

"Is there a problem?" Professor McGonagall asked as she made her way to the front of the crowd.

"She doesn't have permission," Filch repeated stubbornly.

Professor McGonagall fixed him with an icy glare. "As I believe Mr Potter just reminded you, both he and his wife are legally adults and do not need additional permission to visit the village."

"Yes, ma'am," Filch replied stiffly, waving the couple through the gates.

Harry waved at Professor McGonagall and received a slight smile in return.

Once Ron, Seamus and Demelza had joined them, it was a high-spirited group of Gryffindors setting out for the village.

"So where do you want to go?" Harry asked Ginny as they walked hand-in-hand down to the village.

"Honeydukes," Ginny said immediately.

"Good call, Ginny!" Ron called. "I need a refill on my stash of sweets."

As they headed into Honeydukes, Harry watched in amusement as Ron and Ginny explored the shop together.

"Ginny," Ron called, "you need to check these out."

He was pointing to the display of fudge. "You always liked fudge, right? Remember how Mum used to hide them from us before Christmas?"

Ginny laughed, "Do you remember when Charlie found the whole stash and tried to eat it all? Mum was so angry."

The sibling were laughing so hard, Harry could not understand the half words they were saying back and forth. Something about gnomes and attics. He smiled watching them, he was glad to see Ron and Ginny repairing their relationship. Ginny had told him that she and Ron were very close growing up. While Bill was her confidant and protector, Ron was her friend and playmate.

Ginny straightened up. "I think it would only be nice to get Charlie some fudge, don't you agree?"

Ron's eyes lit up. "That's a great idea. Do you remember what kind it was?"

Looking over all of choices, Ginny said, "I'm pretty sure it was the walnut fudge."

"I think you're right," Ron concurred, waving over the clerk.

"Can we get a pound of the walnut fudge?" Ron asked.

"Wait," Ginny said. "I want half a pound of the pumpkin fudge and half a pound of the plain fudge also."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because I want some fudge," Ginny said. "You wouldn't want to deprive your little nephew some fudge would you?"

Ron rolled his eyes, but he smiled at the thought of becoming an uncle.

After the clerk boxed up their selections, they headed over to the novelty sweets counter where Ron tried to talk Ginny into blood-flavored lollipops. She ignored her brother, but did leave the shop with more Chocolate Frogs for Ron and Sugar Quills for Ginny.

Nudging his sister, Ron gestured to where Charlie was watching the students. He seemed to be attracting quite a bit of attention from the female students. Ginny laughed and headed over to her brother. Together they presented the fudge to Charlie. He started laughing and hit them both on their arms. It didn't stop him from tucking the fudge into his robes.

Ron and Seamus headed over to Zonko's while Harry, Ginny and Demelza headed for Gladrags.

As they entered the store, Demelza headed directly for a display of new arrivals. Harry again just watched as the girls looked at the jumpers and Christmas dresses.

"Can I help you, sir?" Harry turned to find a young blonde clerk standing next to him.

"Excuse me?"

"Can I help you?" she repeated. "We have quite a selection of shirts and jumpers that would…accentuate your…attributes."

Harry back away from the almost predatory look in the young woman's eyes. "N-no, I'm just here with my wife."

The clerk looked at him in disbelief before glancing down at his hand. Harry made sure his wedding ring was visible to the girl before heading over to Ginny. She had been watching the whole exchange in amusement, when he arrived at her side she smiled up at him before leaning up and kissing him.

"Having problems, love?" she laughed.

"That girl was flirting with me," Harry whispered. "Why?"

Ginny and Demelza both started laughing at the look of confusion on his face.

"Sweetie, you are…you are very good looking and if I may say so very sexy. She was just admiring that."

Harry blushed and shook his head. "I really don't understand girls."

Demelza started laughing. "It really is a good thing you are married, Harry."

Shaking his head, he looked around trying to change the subject. "So what are you two looking at?"

"Actually, Ginny and I were just saying that we should have a Christmas party in the tower before the holidays," Demelza said. "So I thought that we should get new Christmas dresses."

"A Christmas party?" Harry said. "That would be fun."

"It would," Ginny said. "But I'll be huge by Christmas. I wouldn't know what to get."

An older clerk approached them. "Can I help you?"

Harry looked up and nodded, "My wife was looking at the Christmas dresses, but she needs some help with what size to get."

The clerk turned to see Ginny fingering a beautiful emerald green dress. As she looked over Ginny and noticed the slight bump, she nodded in understanding. "Of course, dear. How far along are you?"

"I'm about twelve weeks now, I figure I will be about eighteen weeks when we have the party," Ginny said softly.

Nodding, the clerk pulled out an emerald green dress similar to the one she was looked at, but cut differently. "This has more of an empire waist which works well with pregnancy. It has some of the same embellishments and detail work of the dress you were admiring."

She held it out to Ginny. "Why don't you try this on, dear?"

Demelza grabbed a sparkling gold dress and said, "Come on, Ginny. Let's go try them on."

He walked around looking, the clerk said, "If you are interested, these jumpers might work well for your wife."

Harry looked over where she was pointing and had fun choosing a few jumpers and tunic style tops for her. He quickly asked the clerk to wrap them while Ginny was still in the changing room.

The sound of Ginny calling his name, had him crossing the shop once again. He smiled as she turned in place for him.

"You look beautiful," Harry said. He reached out to touch the dress. "I like this…stuff. I can't remember what she called it, but it looks really nice."

Demelza came out in her shorter gold dress. Harry nodded. "You look nice, Demelza."

"Do you think Seamus will like it?"

Harry looked at her in confusion. Why did girls ask questions like that? Seamus liked her right, what difference would a dress make? "Umm, yeah. I'm sure he'll like it."

As Demelza went back into the dressing room, Ginny's sigh caught his attention. "What's wrong, baby?"

She blinked and turned away from him. "Nothing, really."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. "I know you're upset, what's wrong?"

She leaned into him. "I'm just being a bit silly. I know this dress is nice, a small part of me just wishes that I could fit into my first choice."

"I know, baby," Harry said. "But you are going to look absolutely gorgeous and sexy in that dress." He kissed her again to emphasize his point. "You'll fit into a tiny, slinky little dress next year if you want to, but I think you are amazing no matter what you wear."

Ginny beamed up at him and kissed him quickly before returning to the changing room. Once the girls were finished shopping, Harry paid for all of Ginny's purchases including a nice jumper for Hermione and one for Tonks.

Demelza hurried off the join Seamus, while Harry took Ginny on a tour of the town. She laughed at the coziness of Madam Puddifoot's with its smiling pumpkins and cozy black kittens. Harry had her laughing so hard she was almost in tears as he recounted his disastrous date with Cho in his fifth year. He did reduce her to tears when he showed her the Shrieking Shack and told her of his meeting Sirius there in his third year.

The two slowly walked towards the Three Broomsticks as Harry told stories from his years of visiting Hogsmeade. Before they entered the busy restaurant, Harry stopped her and pulled her over to one side.

"Thank you, love."

"For what?" she asked as she pulled her jacket around her more tightly.

He smiled. "I've come here with my friends and I've even had two horrible dates here, but this is the first time I've ever been here with someone I love."

Her answering smile was so bright, he felt he had to kiss her. He knew he had a goofy smile on his face as he led her into the restaurant.

After lunch, Ron, Harry and Ginny said goodbye to Seamus and Demelza and headed out of town. Once they were out of sight of high street, they walked to an abandoned barn on the outskirts of town. Harry remembered Sirius had stayed here a night or two to be near him.

Inside the barn, Harry pulled out the quill Bill had given him that morning. Once everyone was touching the pen, Harry said, "Lupin's School."

He tensed as he felt the horribly familiar feeling of being jerked forward and his feet left the ground. After a swirl of colour, he landed. He was happy he landed on his feet, but he didn't have time to contemplate that as Ginny started retching as soon as they landed. Ron jumped back as Ginny vomited.

"Eww, Ginny that's gross!"

Harry spared the time to glare at his best mate as he gently pulled her hair out of the way. He conjured up a wet flannel that he handed to her. She shakily wiped her mouth as Ron hastily vanished the puddle she had made.

"Harry!"

Turning, Harry saw his godfather hurrying towards him. When he saw Ginny's face, Remus stopped short.

"Ginny, are you okay? You are very pale," Remus said, reaching for her arm.

"I'm okay," she muttered. Behind her, Ron mined throwing up and Remus nodded.

"Why don't we head to the kitchen? Dora keeps some tea that really soothes her stomach." Remus guided Ginny down the hall towards the kitchen stairs. As Harry and Ron turned to follow, the sound of their names being called stopped them.

A mass of bushy brown hair blocked his view as Hermione threw herself at Harry. He caught her in a hug before she turned to Ron and hugged him as well. To Harry's surprise, she blushed and pulled away rather more quickly than she did with him. She looked around the hall. "Where's Ginny?"

"She sicked up all over the entry way when we got here," Ron explained in disgust. "Remus took her down to the kitchen."

By this time, the other students of the house had joined them. The younger students greeted them, but soon headed back to whatever they had been doing. Dean, Justin and Mandy pulled them into the sitting room.

"So how is Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. "Is it really different with Professor Fedorov?"

Harry let Ron answer the question while he slipped out of the room and headed down to the kitchen. As he entered the room, he was surprised to see George had joined Remus and Ginny.

"I'm fine mate," George answered as he gave Harry a manly one-armed hug. Remus took advantage of the moment to properly greet his godson.

"How are you, Harry?" Remus asked anxiously. "I was so worried when Bill told me what happened."

Harry sat down next to Ginny, capturing her hand as he did so. He smiled to see she had regained her colour.

"I'm fine," Harry said. "Ron and Ginny had me up in the hospital wing quickly and got me the antidote."

"So it was that Susan bird again?" George asked. "What the hell, mate?"

Harry sighed. "It was Susan. I don't get it. We dated for a few not so memorable weeks and had one less than successful date in Hogsmeade before she got all jealous of Hermione. It certainly wasn't some great romance."

"Bill said she may have had some help in believing she could get you back," Remus said.

"I don't know why," Harry said with an edge in his voice. "I am married and obviously very much in love with my wife. Why is that so hard to understand?"

"Has she approached you at all?" Remus asked.

Harry shook his head. "No. We only have Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts together. I usually sit with Ron and Neville in both of the classes."

"They haven't heard anything from St. Mungo's yet," Ginny said. "I just want her to stay away from us."

Turning to her brother she said, "So how about you, what happened?"

George had them laughing with his over the top account of his injuries. Ginny shook her head as she kissed him on the cheek. "So you single handedly fought off over one hundred Death Eaters and rescued twelve beautiful maidens? That isn't exactly the story we heard."

George shook his head mournfully. "I don't understand why no one believes me."

"Because we all know you too well," Ron said as he and Hermione joined them in the kitchen.

"Why don't you three come join us up in the sitting room?" Ron asked.

Looking over at his godfather, Harry saw him nod. "That's a great idea, Ron. Why don't you go upstairs? We'll be up in a minute."

The teens spent a fun afternoon playing games and listening to the WWN. Ginny and Mandy hit it off well and Colin and Laura soon joined them in a loud game of gobstones.

Justin challenged Ron to a game of wizarding chess, leaving Harry, Dean, and Hermione playing a game of Exploding Snap.

Hermione and Dean filled Harry in on Lupin's School while Harry told them about the happenings at Hogwarts. Dean rolled his eyes while Harry patiently answered Hermione's many questions about the events of the night before.

* * *

Pansy glanced at her watch, it was almost time. She hurried down High Street to a small shop next to Madam Puddifoot's. It was a small unassuming shop, rarely frequented by Hogwarts' students. Entering the shop, Pansy looked around at the exclusive jewelry shop. It reminded her of Borgin and Burkes for some reason. There was a large display of jeweled daggers and even a few swords. Smaller displays showed examples of jeweled family crests as well as more traditional bracelets, rings and necklaces. The last display showed blood jewelry, it was here that Pansy had purchased the small necklace she always wore with a vial of Draco's blood.

The curtains to the back room opened and an attractive dark haired woman moved to her place behind the counter. "Can I help you?"

Pansy nodded and shot a look towards the door. "Yes, ma'am. I believe you have a special order for me."

The woman continued to look at Pansy impassively until Pansy discretely lifted her left sleeve to show the mark branded on her arm. The clerk nodded and gestured for Pansy to pull down her sleeve. She opened the counter after using her wand to lock the door, gestured for Pansy to follow her into the back room.

Without a word, the clerk pointed towards a door. Pansy brushed by her and after knocking, entered the room.

"Sir." Pansy nodded her head. She was still a bit in awe of Draco's father. He had long been a member of the Dark Lord's inner circle and while he had briefly fallen from favour after the episode at the Ministry, he had soon regained his former place at the Dark Lord's side.

"Pansy, welcome," Lucius stood courteously as she entered and gestured for her to sit at the small table where he had been waiting for her. "I understand you have news."

The girl nodded. "Susan tried to use a love potion on Potter last night. I don't know exactly what happened, but it didn't work. I heard he was in the hospital wing and the blood-traitor weasels were running around upset. This morning though, he was at breakfast with his little blood-traitor whore."

Lucius nodded. "Miss Bones, what of her?"

"I'm not sure, sir," Pansy said cautiously. "She was not at breakfast and her friend, Hannah seemed very upset this morning. I didn't see Professor Sprout at breakfast either. Susan may have been caught."

To her relief, Lucius did not seem overly upset at that prospect. "Not to worry, Pansy. There are plans in place for that eventuality."

"Do you have anything else for me?" Lucius asked.

Pansy nodded and reached into her bag and pulled out a sheaf of parchment. She had worked harder on this essay than she had on anything she had done for school. "Yes, sir. This is what we have discovered so far. Unfortunately there is not a lot of information, but we are continuing to look. I have asked a few of the more discrete older family members if they have anything in their family libraries."

"Good work," Lucius said as he looked up from his perusal of Pansy's notes. "The Dark Lord will be please by your work. Let the others know that if they keep up the good work, they might receive an invitation to the Dark Lord's presence of the Christmas holidays. He is planning to mark some of the more helpful recruits."

"Yes, sir. Thank you," Pansy said with a hint of pride in her voice.

* * *

Dinner that night was a lively affair and the dining room was full. Remus looked around in satisfaction. Harry was looking good, he was healthy and in good spirits. Ginny had recovered from her arrival and seemed to be enjoying her time with the other teens. Justin was grumbling about his hard fought chess match with Ron, it was apparently a close thing, but Ron had pulled out a victory in the end.

Remus turned as the door from the kitchen opened. Dobby and a small female elf, entered the room to clear the dishes. He hid a laugh at the look of disapproval on Hermione's face. She had tried to convince the other students they could do the work themselves and not use the house elves, but none of the other students seemed as bothered by the house elves as Hermione.

"Harry Potter, sir! You are better, sir?"

"Yes, Dobby," Harry said with a smile. "I'm much better now. Thank you for your help. Ginny told me how much you helped."

Dobby beamed at the praise from his hero. "Harry Potter is a great wizard!"

Harry blushed. He took a look at the female elf and to his amazement, he recognized her. "Winky? Is that you?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes, Harry Potter, sir. It is Winky."

He was surprised, the last time he had seen Winky she was a mess. Dirty, disheveled and drinking butterbeer, but here she was in front of him neat and clean in a Hogwarts elf uniform.

Winky seemed to understand what he was thinking and drew herself up to her full height. "Winky is a Hogwarts' elf now, sir."

"But Winky, you were a free elf," Hermione burst out, obviously distressed that Winky had seemingly given up her freedom.

Winky looked at Hermione frostily. "Yes, miss. Winky was a bad elf, but now I's a Hogwarts elf. Professor McGonagall helped Winky."

"Professor McGonagall?" Hermione looked horrified at the thought of her mentor enslaving an elf.

"That's great, Winky," Harry broke in, not wanting the discussion to devolve into another rant on elf's rights.

"Thank you, sir," Winky nodded respectfully. She shot a look over at Ginny. "If miss needs any help at school, Winky can help. Dobby told me he's been helping you. If Dobby is busy, Winky can help."

"Thank you, Winky," Ginny smiled.

Winky returned the smile. "What would miss like for dessert?"

"Do you have any pumpkin pie?" Ginny asked, naming her new craving.

"Yes, miss."

The two elves popped out of the room only to return moments later with trays laden with after dinner treats including pumpkin pie and treacle tart.

"Harry! What have you been doing?" Hermione asked, her displeasure clear.

He shot her an impatient glance as he helped himself to a large slice of treacle tart. "Noting, Hermione. Dobby has been helping us out, well mostly Ginny. He'll come and bring her food from the kitchen so she doesn't have to go down there by herself."

"He likes to help, Hermione," Ginny said. "He's very sweet. He likes to take care of our room and help me out. He watches out for me. What is wrong with that?"

"Hermione," Remus intervened. "I know you have good intentions, but most house elves don't want to be free." He held up his hand to stem the tide of her argument. "Hermione, you cannot help a species that you do not understand nor from what I can tell a species with whom you have regularly interacted. You cannot impose your values on another species. If you truly want to help the house elves, you need to listen to them. What do they want? Once you discover what they want, you can help them."

Hermione didn't respond immediately. She appeared to think over what Remus said before she said, "That does make sense, and I will think about what you've said."

Ron looked quite relieved when Mandy jumped in to ask about her friend, Lisa. She was in his Transfiguration class, so he was able to answer her questions.

Turning to Harry, Remus asked, "Do you have to return tonight, or can you stay overnight?"

"We can stay," Harry said. "That is if you can find room for Ron."

"He can bunk with us," Dean said. "It will be like the old days."

The next morning, Harry decided to make breakfast like he had over the summer. After a quick consultation with Dobby, who was able to supply groceries, Harry decided to make eggs, bacon, and crumpets. Ginny sat at the kitchen table, watching her husband work.

"I've missed this," Harry said. "I like making breakfast for you."

Ginny smiled, "Well, we already have several alterations to our room. We have a counter and cold cupboard. Maybe we could get a small stove and oven. Ask Dobby, I'm sure he will know if it is possible and how to do it."

"That's a good idea," Harry said as he pulled the crumpets out of the oven. The two of them carried the trays of food up to the dining room and put them on the side board. Ginny loaded up a plate and smiled at Harry. "Come with me."

With a smile, Harry followed. He didn't know exactly what she had in mind, but if she smiled at him like that he was always happy to follow her. She led the way into the Conservatory. With a wave of her wand, she conjured up a blanket next to the fountain in the centre of the room.

"Let's have a little picnic," she said with a smile.

He sat down on the blanket next to her and the two of them shared and intimate breakfast filled with laughter and many kisses. Once they'd eaten their fill, Harry lay back on the blanket with Ginny resting her head on his shoulder.

"I had an idea for today," Harry said after a few minutes. He turned so he could see her face. "Why don't we go shopping in Muggle London while we are here? We can get you some maternity clothes. What do you think?"

Ginny sat up, "Really? That does sound like fun. Do you think anyone else would want to come?"

He laughed up at her. "I don't know. Why don't we go talk to Remus?"

The couple found him in his study and shared their idea with him.

"I don't know Harry," Remus said watching his godson. "It's not entirely safe."

"It's much safer than magical London," Harry countered. "It will be a fun afternoon. Who will be looking for us in Muggle London?"

Remus looked up from his desk. "I can't stop you from going, Harry, but I also can't allow any of the underage students to leave. I don't have permission from their parents for them to leave the school. If any of the other seventh year students want to go with you, I think it would best if Dora accompanies you."

"That's fine," Harry said.

After talking to the others, it was decided that Ron would stay with Dean and Justin while Tonks, Hermione and Mandy would accompany Harry and Ginny into London. At Mandy's suggestion, they decided to head for the shops on Oxford Street.

One of the first shops they tried was a maternity store. Ginny was quite glad to find cute maternity clothes that fit. Many pregnant witches just wore robes and Ginny didn't want to be stuck in robes all the time. Harry once again stood watch while Ginny chose what she wanted.

He got bored after a while and wandered about the store. He paused when he found a selection of bedding for cots. Looking at the sheets with little dancing bears and stars, it struck him suddenly that this time next year they would have two little babies. He smiled at the thought of having babies. Searching more intently, he started looking through the sets that were out.

"Can I help you, sir?"

Harry blushed. "I was just looking at what's available."

"Are you having a boy or girl?"

He smiled. "We don't know yet. Our h-doctor said that we can find out next month."

"Well, we have plenty sets that can be used for boys or girls," The clerk explained as she showed him a variety of bedding sets.

Looking up, Harry could tell that Ginny was still having fun trying on outfits. "I have a question," Harry said hesitantly.

The clerk nodded encouragingly. Harry continued, "We are having twins. Is there some special kind of cot we can get or do we just get two?"

The clerk beamed. "Twins? How wonderful."

She led him over a large desk and pulled out a catalog. "There are several different options. If you have a small nursery, there is a double decker type cot."

He was so engrossed in the catalog, that he jumped slightly when he felt two arms wrap around his neck. "What are you looking at, love?"

Harry blushed. "I was looking at cots. I asked about cots for twins."

She smiled at him and sat down next to him. "This is cool."

In the end, they decided to order a double decker cot for Grimmauld Place and wait until Christmas to do any further shopping for their house. Ginny left the shop with several bags and an order for the cot to be delivered in two weeks. Tonks assured them that Remus would take the delivery for them.

They spent several hours exploring the shops along Oxford Street. Hermione and Mandy both made some purchases. All and all it was a fun afternoon.

They arrived back at Grimmauld Place in high spirits. Hermione and Mandy hurried upstairs to put away their new purchases.

"Harry!"

Turning, Harry saw his godfather emerge from his study. "We're back, Moony. Safe and sound."

"Harry," Remus said again. "I've heard from Bill."

Harry felt his good mood disappearing rapidly. Ginny slide her arms around his waist, leaning against him to provide support.

"Harry, Susan Bones is dead."


	44. Susan Bones

Harry stared at the ceiling, not really seeing anything. The trip back from Grimmauld Place was a blur, he was grateful to Remus for his help in getting everything back and in one piece. Professor McGonagall had explained how whatever spell had been cast on Susan to keep her from revealing her secrets had eventually won and Susan had died without another word.

He groaned, another innocent victim claimed by Voldemort. Hannah was heart-broken over her best-friend's death, but despite Harry's fears, she had not blamed him. Almost everyone believed that Pansy was the 'she' Susan was referring to, but unfortunately there was no evidence.

The Aurors had descended upon the castle, the memory of Susan's Aunt Amelia driving them to discover what happened to her. Pansy Parkinson was the immediate suspect, both because of Susan's last word and the rumours of illicit potions that could be obtained from her. A search of Pansy's room did not turn up any potions or any evidence of illicit activity.

Professor Slughorn was positive that Pansy did not have the skills to make all of the potions Susan had in her possession. Amazingly anyone who had first-hand knowledge of the potions Pansy could supply them with suddenly had no knowledge of any potions. Mr. Parkinson had been outraged at the suggestion that his daughter could be involved in any type of plot to harm Harry Potter. In response to the allegations that Susan had implicated Pansy, Mr. Parkinson had come up with a list of names such as Pandora, Panthea, and Panphila that Susan may have been trying to say.

To Harry's anger, Professor Fedorov refused to ask Pansy to pull up her left sleeve. Harry was positive that Pansy was a Death Eater, but as with the year before when he tried to tell people about Draco, he felt no one was listening to him. No, that wasn't true. His family and friends believed him, but he couldn't convince the authorities that he was correct.

Monday had been difficult, Susan's death was announced at breakfast and Hannah had held a memorial service for her in the Room of Requirement that evening. Susan's parents were holding a funeral service for her Tuesday evening. Most of Hufflepuff was attending the funeral, but after talking to the Headmaster and Susan's parents Harry decided it was best if he didn't attend. Susan's parents had been very gracious and to his relief did not blame him for the events of Friday night.

"Are you still brooding up here?"

Harry turned with a start to see his wife next to the bed. He sighed as she climbed up onto the bed next to him and sat cross legged looking down at him.

"I'm not brooding exactly," Harry defending himself. "I just really can't believe this happened. No one should die because they gave someone a love potion. Romilda got detention and Susan dies? How is that fair?"

"It's not fair, love," Ginny said compassionately. "She should not have died."

She watched him for a minute, running her hands through his hair. "You do know this isn't your fault, right?"

Harry couldn't meet her eyes. "I guess."

"No," Ginny said forcefully. "Not, you guess. It is not your fault. You only dated her under the effects of a love potion; when you broke the hold it had on you, you broke up with her. You never encouraged her, from what I can tell you were kind to her and that was it. We all know it was Pansy who encouraged this fantasy she had of the two of you together. It is Pansy's fault Susan died, Pansy or the Malfoy's."

He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. To his dismay, tears leaked out from under his closed eyes. He felt Ginny gather him in her arms. "It's okay, love."

He started crying in earnest. "I hate this, Gin. I really do. I'm so tired of people dying – my parents, Cedric, Sirius, and now Susan."

"I know, baby," Ginny whispered as she held him, running her hands down his back. Once he'd cried, he did feel a little better. He vaguely registered that he would have thought he would be embarrassed about crying in front of his wife, but with Ginny he did not.

Slowly, he drifted off to sleep in the arms of his wife.

Ginny wiped her eyes and slowly let go of Harry and covered him with a blanket. She entered into the bathroom and washed her face. Kissing him on the forehead, she headed down to the common room.

She smiled tiredly when she saw her brother and Neville talking by the fire. Ron held out his arms when he saw her and she gratefully went into his arms.

"You okay, Ginny?"

She shrugged. "I will be. He's just taking this so hard. I think I may have gotten through to him a bit, but he's still feeling guilty."

Ron shook his head. "He always takes it upon himself."

"He does know it's not his fault, right?" Neville asked. "This isn't like before, no one else is blaming him. I was at her funeral and no one blamed him at all."

"He does realize it on some level, I think," Ginny said. "He's just so used to blaming himself for everything."

Ginny settled herself onto the couch next to her brother. "What were you two talking about?"

Ron blushed. "Don't get mad, but we were talking about the Quidditch match this weekend. I know Quidditch doesn't seem all that important, but we can't let Slytherin win."

Ginny nodded thoughtfully as she turned to Neville. "What do you think the Hufflepuffs would think if we dedicated the game to her? It wouldn't be like we are ignoring what happened, but rather we are honouring her and sticking it to those who had a hand in her death."

He smiled. "I think that would be a great idea. Let me talk to Hannah and Ernie tomorrow, but I think they will love the idea."

* * *

Saturday morning dawned cool and crisp. Harry and Ginny joined the other members of the Gryffindor team in the Great Hall. Ginny watched her husband carefully, but his attitude had improved immensely since Tuesday night. He spared her a smile as he ate heartily. To Ginny's amusement, Ron was looking a bit green.

"Aren't you going to eat, Ron?" she asked as she helped herself to more toast.

"No," he replied tensely. He looked over at Harry. "Why did you pick me again?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Because you were the best keep who tried out. Come on, Ron. This is the third year you've been on the team, what is your deal?"

"I played one good game my first year and two good games my second year, that's not exactly a great record. The only two times you haven't caught the snitch you were unconscious," Ron retorted. He stood up from the table. "I'm going to head down to the pitch."

Neville joined them as Ron left. "Is he going to lose his breakfast?"

"Probably," Harry snorted.

"Seriously, is he like this every game?" Ginny asked in amazement. "In his letters, he was always bragging how good he was and how he loves to play."

"He is good and he does love to play," Neville explained, "but he's very insecure. We don't have Hermione to talk sense into him this year."

"Yeah, didn't I tell you how I tricked him with Felix Felicis last year?" Harry asked as he finished his cereal. "He was so nervous and going on and on about how horrible he was. I pretended to pour the potion into his pumpkin juice when Hermione was watching. She didn't know what I was doing, so she worked it perfectly. He drank the juice and thought he had taken the potion – he was great, he saved everything in sight."

"Then he came up to the common room and started snogging the life out of Lavender Brown," Neville finished.

Harry made a face. "There was that."

He looked down the table and saw that the rest of the team had finished eating. He was glad to see that Demelza was looking after Natalie who was making her Quidditch debut today. Rising from the bench, he gestured for the rest of the team to follow him.

As they arrived in the changing rooms, Harry made it a point to find Natalie.

"Are you okay, Natalie?"

She smiled. "I am. I thought I was going to be more nervous, but I am more excited than anything else."

"Good. You've been doing great in practice, just remember your plays and if you get into trouble look for Ginny or Demelza."

"I will, thanks Captain."

He looked over at Ginny, she was turned towards her locker and Harry could read the back of her jersey – Potter. He smiled, he loved reminders that she was his wife.

"Do you ever stop drooling over my sister?" Ron asked grumpily.

Harry laughed. "Not really."

He whistled to get everyone's attention. "Okay team. We are a better team and we will win, but Slytherins have a history of playing dirty. Watch out for each other. Most of their team is not experienced, but we can't count on that to let us win. We are not just playing this game for ourselves. We are playing this game in honour of Susan – we all know that she was used by the Slytherins. We can't let them win this game on top of everything else. Let's go out there and win!"

Harry led his team onto the field with pride. With Professor Sprout's permission, the Gryffindor Quidditch team were wearing a yellow and black arm band in honour of Susan and Harry was determined to win the game in her honour.

"Okay, I want a clean game. Understood?" Madam Hooch's yellow eyes seemed to sharpen on the two captains. Harry shook Vaisey's hand and on Madam Hooch's signal rocketed into the air on his beloved Firebolt.

Slytherin's team was much different than in years past. To the shock of most of the school, Astoria Greengrass became the first girl on the Slytherin team in over fifty years when she became seeker. Blaise Zabini, Caelan Warrington, Malcolm Baddock, and Ian Remmington rounded out the rest of the team.

Harry circled the pitch, watching the action below. Ginny had started the scoring early and Gryffindor soon jumped ahead with a fifty to ten lead.

"The little wife is doing well."

Harry didn't even bother to look over at Astoria were she was hovering next to him. "Thanks, I think so too."

He winced as Demelza dodged a Bludger that managed to knock Natalie off course, but to his relief she corrected quickly.

"I'm surprised you're letting her play," Astoria remarked.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I heard she's pregnant."

Harry forced himself not to react. "Really? You'd think I would have heard about that."

He bit back a smile at the disappointment that registered on her face at his lack of reaction. Tired of the conversation, he suddenly dove straight through the Slytherin's chasers and laughed as they scattered clearing the way for Ginny to score again.

Flying back up above the action, Harry resumed his search for the snitch. He smiled to see Bill and Charlie Weasley cheering their youngest siblings on. Both of the older Weasleys were wearing Gryffindor colours, despite the fact they were supposed to be neutral. He saw a few flashes of gold, but quickly discounted them as the Snitch. For Harry, the most amusing moment came when Astoria dove after a flash of gold only to discover it was Zabini's gold watch.

A cheer ripped through the crowd as Ginny and Natalie scored in quick succession. An hour into the game, Harry had caught sight of the Snitch twice, but it had disappeared quickly each time. Gryffindor was leading two hundred and ten to one hundred, but Slytherin was starting to become restless. Each of the Gryffindor chasers had been hit at least once with a Bludger with Natalie suffering a short nosebleed. Harry himself had been hit several times with Bludgers and he was fairly certain his ribs were bruised at the very least.

Harry was circling near the Gryffindor side of the pitch when he spotted the Snitch close to the ground. Without any hesitation, he dove. Astoria made the mistake of watching for a few seconds before realizing he wasn't feinting this time. Harry caught the Snitch easily and raised it over his head. A whistle sounded ending the game and the team flew down and jumped on Harry. He laughingly accepted hugs from Natalie and Demelza before receiving a deep kiss from his wife.

He gestured for Ginny to climb on his broom behind him and she did. Ron grabbed her broom as the Potters took off for a victory lap. Harry stopped in front of the Hufflepuff stands and handed the snitch to Professor Sprout. She accepted graciously with a smile and a hug for each of the Potters.

Upon landing, Harry and Ginny made their way to the changing room. They quickly changed so they could head up to the inevitable party in the common room. As Harry opened the changing room, he was surprised to find Professor McGonagall on the other side.

"Mr. Potter, I was just coming to look for you," she said. "There are some people who would like to speak to you and your wife."

"People?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Scouts," she said with a smile.

* * *

"Scouts?" Ron shouted. "That's brilliant! Who did you talk to?"

Harry laughed. "Who didn't we talk to? I really liked to people from Puddlemere, Portree, and Montrose. Ginny really liked the Harpies."

"Were the Cannons there?" Ron asked eagerly.

Harry laughed and handed his best mate a Cannon's jersey. "They were, but honestly I don't think I would want to play for the Cannons."

"Do you think you would want to play Quidditch?" Ron asked as he pulled on his new jersey ignoring how badly it clashed with his hair.

Harry shrugged. "It would be great, but I don't know if it would be possible. I mean with Voldemort and everything, I don't know. I think Ginny would like to play."

"Ginny won't be able to play," Ron laughed, "she's going to be a mum."

"So?" Harry said. "If she wants to play, she can play. I would never try to stop her."

Ron looked at him in confusion. "But…what about the babies?"

"I can take care of them," Harry said. "What do you think we're going to do next year? I'm going to take care of the babies while she finishes school."

Ron goggled at him. "Really?"

Harry nodded. He watched as his best mate digested that news before he said, "Look mate, you aren't upset about the scouts approaching us are you?"

Ron laughed. "No. I mean I love Quidditch and I love to play, but I know I'm not as good as you two. I just hope one of you plays professional Quidditch."

The boys were distracted by Ginny joining them, thrilled with both her first game at Hogwarts and meeting the scouts. She delighted in showing her brother her new Harpies jersey.

"They've invited me to try-out once I graduate," Ginny said with a smile. "The Harpies, can you believe it?"

"That's great, Ginny," Ron replied sincerely. He still couldn't imagine Ginny would be able to play Quidditch with two babies, but he certainly wasn't foolish enough to say that to her.

* * *

The pall of Susan's death slowly dissipated over the next two weeks. The Hufflepuff house had decided to wear black armbands in her honour. Harry asked the Headmaster for permission to set aside an area to honour those lost in the war.

Once he had secured permission, Harry, Daphne and the prefects decided to create a wall in honour of those lost in the war. A white marble wall was created and anyone who wished could engrave names of those lost in the war. The wall across from the marble wall was a picture wall. All students were encouraged to bring pictures of those lost.

Harry had carved the names of his parents and godfather on the wall. Professor Sprout had carved Cedric's name, while Hannah added Susan as well as Susan's family lost in the war. Ginny and Ron together had added the names of their uncles Fabian and Gideon. Pictures started cropping up on the wall. Students had taken to adding messages to those lost such as 'I love you, Aunt Laura' and 'We miss you, Cedric!' Over all, the memorial hall was a big morale booster for the students and staff. Harry had even noticed some of the staff adding their own names and pictures to the wall.

* * *

Ginny resisted the urge to stamp her feet, but just barely. Over the past month, since Harry had first shown her the Room of Requirement, the two of them had been learning the art of sword fighting. Not only were there books and diagrams, they had discovered that if they asked the room for help a shadow appeared on the wall to show them the proper movements. Ginny found she enjoyed sword fighting, but she was discovering the further along she was and the more weight she gained, the more difficult she was finding the footwork and working with the swords. She was getting so frustrated with her altered centre of gravity. She had always been flexible and athletic, so it was so frustrating that her body was not doing what she wanted it to do.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Harry had stopped working out when she tossed her wooden sword over in the corner.

She didn't answer right away, she just glared at him.

"Ginny?"

"I can't do anything!" Ginny yelled in frustration. Calming down she said, "I can't move right, I keep feeling like I'm going to tip over."

She wiped angrily at the tears that were so close to the surface these days. Harry approached her cautiously, he had learned to be weary around Ginny when she was upset. One of the side effects of pregnancy was bouts of accidental magic or magic not responding how she wanted. He'd already experienced her Bat Boogey Hex when she was angry. He'd had a nose bleed for almost ten minutes afterwards. Ginny had been very apologetic, but it appeared she couldn't always control the strength of her spells.

As Harry reached her side, he put his hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you should try something else for a while."

She knocked his arm away. "I don't want to try something else. I want to get this right!"

Harry watched in silence as she tried her footwork again. She started her footwork again and did well at first before losing her balance. She didn't fall, but it was a close thing.

"I'm going to see my brother," Ginny said angrily. Harry watched her go unsure of what to do. He could feel the frustration coming off of her in waves, but everything he said seemed to be making her angrier.

Slightly upset himself, Harry continued his workout. Like Ginny, he found that he liked working with the swords. He still wasn't sure how sword fighting was going to help him in his fight with Voldemort, but if Bill and Remus thought it was going to help he was willing to give it a try.

Ginny left the Room of Requirement feeling angry and out of sorts. She headed down to her brother's quarters.

Arriving at Bill and Fleur's quarters, Ginny was happy to see Fleur open the door.

Fleur greeted her with a smile and a hug. "Come in, ma belle-soeur."

That was all in took, Ginny burst into tears. Fleur guided her over into their sitting area and rocked Ginny in her arms.

After Ginny calmed down slightly, Fleur handed her a handkerchief. "Now what is wrong?"

"I don't know," Ginny shrugged. "I just feel so sluggish and out of sorts and I don't know what's wrong or what I should do."

Fleur nodded sympathetically as Ginny struggled to put into words what was wrong.

"I just…feel wrong," she said. "I'm trying to help Harry with the sword fighting and I just can't seem to get it right. My body feels off. I haven't gained all that much weight, I've gained a little over four kilos, but somehow just that seems to throw me off."

"I know. I would say I am a bit more concerned with my looks than you," Fleur said with a self-deprecating smile. "I have found that nothing fits quite right, I feel tired and out of sorts. I've gained two and a half kilos and some days I get so upset."

She sighed, "Then I get upset with myself. I am thrilled to be pregnant, but at times I don't like the changes in my body."

Ginny agreed, "That's it. I don't like all of the changes and then I get upset at myself for being so vain when I have two babies growing in me."

Fleur laughed, "At least I'm not the only one who feels this way. I talked to one of the other witches at work and she was going on and on about how beautiful pregnancy is and how wonderful. I felt so horrible, like this meant I was going to be a horrible mother."

After summoning Dobby to get them some tea and scones, Ginny settled back on the couch. She told Fleur her London shopping trip and the baby shop they had found.

"Over the Christmas hols, we need to go shopping together," Ginny said as she munched happily on an apple scone. "Harry and I decided to set up a little nursery at Grimmauld Place and then of course one at our new house."

"That's a good idea," Fleur said. "My mum set aside a suite of rooms with a nursery at their house. I don't know what will happen, but I have a feeling one of us might need to seek refuge at my parents' house before this is over."

Ginny nodded, "Unfortunately, I think that is true."

"Totally changing the subject," Fleur said with a smile, "Bill's birthday is coming up on Saturday. Would you, Harry, and Ron like to join us for a birthday celebration?"

"That sounds great," Ginny happily. "What do you want to do?"

The two women were happily engrossed in their plans when Bill arrived. He greeted both women with a hug and kissed his wife.

"What are you two plotting?" He asked as he settled in with his arms around his wife.

"Your birthday celebration," Ginny replied. "We are going to have a small family-style celebration."

"That sounds good," Bill said.

"What's wrong, love?" Fleur asked in concern.

He sighed, "Kingsley came to meet with the staff. They determined that Susan had been under an Imperius Curse, possibly for as long as a year. We don't know who was controlling her or even what they had her do.

"Susan's parents allowed Kingsley access to all of her papers. She kept a journal, but rather erratically," Bill explained. "She did appear to be infatuated with Harry. Before they dated, she wrote quite a bit about how wonderful he was and how handsome – that kind of thing. They worked together on a Charms project and he was so nice and sweet, but he didn't seem interested in her. That is when she approached someone, we presume to be Pansy about a love potion.

"She was able to slip him the love potion in a drink during dinner. Once she had his attention, she continued to feed him a love potion on a daily basis. She wrote in her diary about her jealousy of Hermione and her close friendship with Harry. Susan and Harry got in an argument about how much time he spent with Hermione and that was all it took to break the power the love potion had over him. She went to the same person for more help, but was unable to get close to him again."

"What do you mean you presume to be Pansy?" Ginny asked.

Bill made a face, "Whatever curse that prevented her from telling us who it was it also prevented her from writing it down. Whenever she talks about the potion seller, it comes out as xxxxx. That is a fairly advanced curse, I haven't been all that impressed with Pansy's curse work in class. While I don't doubt she is selling the potions, she seems to have others protecting her. I don't know if it was these people that put Susan under the Imperius Curse or not."

"The Malfoys?" Fleur guessed.

"Possibly," Bill said. "Kingsley said she has kept a close relationship with Narcissa, who is an excellent potion maker."

Ginny growled, "How can they just get away with everything? They torture my husband, they take advantage of this poor girl's crush, why can't we do anything?"

"Sweetie, they are in power right now. You know from Harry the kind of atrocities they commit," Bill explained. "Until we can figure out how to defeat Voldemort, well unfortunately that is going to be accepted."

Catching sight of the clock, Ginny realized she'd been visiting with her sister-in-law for most of the afternoon. "I'd better go," she said standing up.

Fleur swept her up into a hug. "Are you feeling better, ma petite?"

"I am," Ginny said a bit sheepishly. "I'm sure I owe Harry an apology."

Ron was relaxing in the common room when Harry stormed in. He watched cautiously as his best mate strode straight through the room and up the stairs to his dorm room. At first Ron wasn't overly concerned, while Harry's temper had mellowed considerably since his fifth year, he did still have a temper.

What really surprised him was the fact that Ginny didn't return to the common room. While no one had said anything to specifically, Ron had noticed that Harry and Ginny seemed to be aware of when the other one was upset or hurt. When Harry didn't return to the common room and Ginny didn't come back down, Ron decided to go up and check on his best mate.

He knocked on the door. It took a few minutes, but Harry eventually answered the door clad only in a pair of jeans. His hair was wet and he had a towel in his hand.

"Come on in, mate," Harry said letting Ron into his room.

Ron entered the room curiously. He hadn't been in here since the beginning of the school year and he noticed several changes. Harry noticed him looking around and said, "Have you seen our new kitchenette?"

"Wow, this is brilliant," Ron said as he looked around. "You can get a snack anytime you want."

Unlike Harry, Ron didn't seem fazed by the fact that the room was much bigger on the inside than on the inside. When Dobby had first enlarged the room, Harry had walked around the room in amazement with Ginny laughing at him. He had been just as amazed the second time when Dobby enlarged the room and created a kitchenette.

Harry nodded, "It is cool. I've been able to make breakfast and snacks for Ginny."

Ron shook his head. "You are so whipped. What about food for you?"

"She's pregnant," Harry said as if that explained everything. As Ron explored the kitchenette, Harry rummaged through his chest of drawers for a t-shirt.

Once Ron was sitting down at the table, he looked over at his best mate. "So what's wrong?"

Harry sighed as he threw himself down in the chair opposite his best mate. "I don't know. We were working out in the Room of Requirement and Ginny started getting all upset."

"About what?"

"I don't know exactly," Harry said miserably. "She said something about not being able to move the same and gaining some weight. She just got really angry with me and I don't know what to do. I hate when she's angry at me."

Ron felt a spike of anger towards his sister, he could see how miserable this was making his best friend. "Do you want to go fly?"

Looking up, a smile spread across his face. "That's a great idea."

Grabbing his broom, the two boys headed down to the seventh year dorm to get Ron's broom before heading outside.

To Ron's relief, Harry's demeanor changed as soon as he hit the air. The two played an elaborate game of tag before Harry took off into the sky. Ron flew a bit more sedately as he watched Harry go into one of his trademark dives.

"Hey, little brother."

Looking around, Ron saw Charlie fly up next to him. "Charlie, you come to fly with us?"

Charlie whistled as he watched Harry go into another steep dive. "Does he always dive like that?"

Ron laughed, "Yeah, he loves to dive. Especially if he's upset."

"What's he upset about?"

"Ginny," Ron said. "She got all angry with him and he always gets upset when she gets angry."

"I don't know much about pregnant women, but I do know from working with pregnant dragons they get really moody and angry at times," Charlie said. "Pregnancy releases a lot of hormones and at times it can get really over whelming."

"I just wish she wouldn't take it out on him," Ron said.

Charlie shook his head. "I know, but they'll be okay."

Harry flew up next to them. "Charlie, you came to fly?"

"I heard you think you can dive," Charlie said with a laugh.

Ron took to the stands to watch the two of them dive. Both were excellent flyers, but Harry just had an edge that Charlie didn't have. He was willing to take more risks, he flew just a little faster and dove a little steeper.

Dusk was upon them by the time the two seekers gave up.

"Do you two want to have dinner with me?" Charlie asked. "I have a spicy stew and bread cooking in my hut."

"No thanks, I better head back," Harry said.

"I'll take you up on it," Ron laughed, "you know I rarely turn down any food."

As the brothers headed off towards Charlie's hut, Harry headed back up to the castle. He reached out with his emotions and to his relief, Ginny was much calmer than she had been earlier.

Reaching his room, he knocked softly before entering. Ginny was fast asleep on their bed. Harry set his broom up against the wall next to Ginny's and slowly approached the bed. He smiled to see her so relaxed. Her hair was unbound and spread across the pillows. Leaning down he pressed a kiss on her forehead, he was glad to see a smile cross her face.

He headed over to their kitchenette. Maybe he would make her something to eat. Casting a silencing charm over the area, he called Dobby. Quickly explaining to the elf what he wanted to make, Dobby nodded and popped down to the kitchen returning quickly with the required ingredients.

Getting to work, Harry started mixing up the marinade and chopping vegetables. He decided to make spicy chicken kebabs. It was a recipe he had originally tried out with Remus and with some adjustments he'd made it for Ginny over the summer.

As he worked, he looked over at Ginny. He wished with all of his heart that he knew how to make her feel better. It was times like these he wished he had a parent to talk to. While Remus was great, Harry really wanted a mum to talk to. He smiled when he realized that the last time he'd had these kind of thoughts he found a wonderful big sister in Fleur. Maybe he could go talk to Fleur sometime in the next few days.

He jumped when he felt two arms wrap around his waist. Smiling, he turned around to see his smiling wife.

"I'm sorry, love," Ginny said as she leaned into his embrace. "I don't mean to take it out on you."

Harry smiled and dropped a kiss on top of her head. "I know, baby. I just feel bad because I don't know how to help you."

She looked up at him. "I know. It just takes me some time to get used to the changes in my body. I went to see Fleur and had a long talk with her, I actually feel a lot better after talking to her."

"Good," Harry said as he kissed her. "I went flying with your brothers."

Ginny giggled. "I thought that's what you were doing. I could feel the swoop of excitement."

As he started cook again, he told her about flying with Ron and Charlie. Ginny pulled some plates out of the cupboard as Harry threw the skewers on the grill pan. Over dinner, Ginny shared the news from Bill.

"I'm sure Narcissa made the potions," Harry said. "Bellatrix said something about her sister and potions. I bet Narcissa took Snape's place as Voldemort's potion's maker."

Ginny sighed. "I feel badly for Susan. She had a crush on you and they used it to control her. She didn't deserve it."

"I know," Harry said. "I've been thinking lately, we are so close to ending this thing. We've destroyed all of the Horcruxes except for Nagini. If we can figure out how to use the stone, we can get rid of him."

"Can he tell that the Horcruxes are destroyed?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I don't think so," Harry said. "I think if he realized what we were doing he would have tried to hide them in different places or even just attacked me earlier."

Ginny nodded, "I guess that makes sense. It just seems so strange to be so concerned about dying, but not keep track of the Horcruxes."

A thought struck her. "He can't make more, can he?"

"I don't think so," Harry said. "I've talked to Bill and Remus, I think his soul would become too unstable if he created more. I mean it was already unstable enough that he accidentally turned my scar into a Horcrux. Bill said he thought that Voldemort would not retain enough of a soul to inhabit his body if he attempted another Horcrux."

"Wouldn't that be too bad?" Ginny said sarcastically.

Harry laughed, "I really can't wait until he's gone."

With a wave of his hand, he sent the dirty dishes into the sink to wash up. "Did you get enough to eat, love?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Ginny said as she got up from the table, stretching.

Harry walked around the table and drew her into his embrace. "I love you."

"I love you," she replied, laying her head on his chest. She snuggled into him for a moment listening to his heartbeat. "I'm sorry I upset you."

He smiled as he lay his cheek on her hair. "I know, baby. I just wish I could help you."

"You do," she said emphatically. "You are patient and you don't get angry at me. Ron yells at me at least once a week when I get a bit shirty with him, but you never do. I don't want you to think I'm not happy about the babies, because I am. I am thrilled, actually."

Harry settled back into his chair and drew her into his lap. "So where were we with our name hunt?"

Ginny laughed. "I had just told you that under no circumstances would I name a baby Cyril."

"Does that mean we are moving on to the D names?" Harry asked with a laugh as he summoned the baby name book from the desk. They spent the rest of the night searching their baby name book and trying to top each other with the worst combination of names.

* * *

Tonks smiled as she greeted Kingsley, "How is everything?"

He sighed. Before he could respond, the waitress came to take their order. Kingsley ordered coffee and a pastry while Tonks ordered tea, crumpets, and eggs.

Once the waitress moved off, Kingsley explained what he'd discovered about Susan's death.

"I talked to my mum," Tonks said. "She said that Narcissa was always really good at potions. She had even talked about becoming a Potions Mistress before she married Malfoy."

"That's what I was afraid of," Kingsley admitted. "We can't touch the Malfoys in the current climate."

He smiled at his former co-worker. "So how is the school?"

"It's working out really well," Tonks beamed. "Remus is really enjoying teaching again. The students we have are really motivated and they want to be there."

Her face dimmed slightly. "Susan's death hit everyone pretty hard. Four of our students were Hufflepuffs, so even if they didn't know her well, they'd spent time with her. Remus and Filius both spent quite a bit of them talking to them. I think it helps that we don't have that many students, we're much more available to them than at a bigger school."

Kingsley nodded, "How are you doing?"

"I'm good," Tonks said. "I miss working, but I do like helping Remus with the kids. Harry and Ginny's cots were delivered last week, so now I want to start decorating our baby's room. My mum said she'd go shopping with me later after Christmas."

"I miss you at work as well," Kingsley said.

"How bad is it?"

He shook his head, "It's bad. Everyone is distrustful of everyone else. Williamson, Umbridge, and Weasley are watching everything that everyone is doing. I honestly don't know about Gawain. I'm concerned that he is under an Imperius."

"Really?" Tonks was shocked. "What makes you think so?"

"I can't really explain it, but he's not the same anymore," Kingsley explained. "He doesn't have his own opinions, he just parrots whatever Williamson and Umbridge come up with. He just doesn't look good, he's lost weight and he doesn't look like he's sleeping well. I tried to talk to him, but now he seems to be avoiding me."

Tonks shook her head. "I wish more people could resist the Imperius Curse or that there is a better way to tell who is under the curse."

Kingsley laughed. "That would certainly make my life easier. It is a difficult curse to resist, not many people have the willpower to do so."

"I know. I have trouble with the curse myself," Tonks admitted. "It should be a part of our training. Harry could do it when he was fourteen. He resisted an Imperius Curse from You-Know-Who."

"That is impressive," Kingsley admitted. He looked around the diner; while they met in a Muggle diner, he was always making sure they weren't followed. "We've been able to get some more people out of the country. Mostly Muggleborns, but there were some families that just don't feel safe or comfortable in the current climate."

"Good," Tonks said. "If you need any more help, let me know. My dad has been making plans. If the Muggleborn commission gets more aggressive, he and the Grangers might need to leave the country."

"Let me know if you need anything," Kingsley said.

"I will," Tonks promised. "Be careful, you are the only Auror we know we can count on. We don't need you compromised."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied playfully.

As the two went their separate ways, Kingsley headed back to the Ministry. As he arrived back in the Auror department, Percy approached his desk.

"Shacklebolt," Percy said officiously. "The minister requires an update on the healers refusing to comply with the contraceptive decree."

Kingsley looked at Percy impassively. He really couldn't believe that with Death Eaters all around, that is what they wanted to spend time on. "I will have it on his desk later today."

"See that you do," Percy said turning to leave.

Kingsley shook his head, he really hated the Ministry. For a moment, he envied Tonks. She might not be allowed to work, but she didn't have to put up with such foolishness. With a sigh, he pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment upon which to write his mostly fabricated report.


	45. Werewolves

Andromeda Tonks arrived at Grimmauld Place in the late afternoon. She first checked her Potions lab before heading into the Black family home. The sound of teens laughing made her smile, she knew her Aunt Walburga would hate the fact that her home was filled with laughing, Muggle-born teens. Remembering her ill-tempered aunt she wasn't sure which would make her angrier, the fact that they were laughing or the fact that they were Muggle-borns.

"Mum." Tonks entered the kitchen and greeted her mother with a hug. "I didn't know you were coming over today."

"I wanted to check on the Wolfsbane," Andromeda explained as she shrugged out of her heavy winter coat and set a steaming cauldron on the counter. She smiled as she watched her daughter flutter around the kitchen bringing over two cups of tea. "How are you feeling, love?"

"Good," Tonks replied. "I actually feel really good right now." She laughed, "It helps that I'm not getting up to pee every few hours and I'm actually keeping my food down."

"Enjoy it while it lasts, love," Andromeda replied with a smile.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs caused the two women to turn.

"Hello, love," Tonks said as Remus entered the kitchen.

Andromeda smiled at her son-in-law and he kissed his wife on the top of the head and joined them at the table. She thought Remus looked a bit worn and tired, but his eyes were sparkling. The school seemed to be doing him a world of good.

Getting up she pulled a goblet down from the cupboard, filled it with the Wolfsbane Potion, and handed the still smoking goblet to Remus.

He made a face, but downed the potion quickly. "Have you had any trouble getting the ingredients?"

"Surprisingly, no," Andromeda replied. "I was afraid with that ridiculous legislation there would be an increase in price or difficulty finding the ingredients, but so far there hasn't been."

"I'm sure the clinics that have been dispensing the potion have had a decrease in patronage," Remus said. "That would make the ingredients more plentiful."

Tonks made a face, "Kingsley told me the 'secure' facilities are ready for use during this full moon. They aren't sure how many to expect." She shuddered at the thought of werewolves packed into a huge room. "The only consideration they've made is they are separating the children from the adults."

Remus shivered. "It is barbaric."

"I know," Andromeda said. "I wish I knew of a way to help."

Tonks eyes lit up. "That's it, Mum."

"What?" Remus and Andromeda eyed her with concern. She smiled as she leaned forward and shared her plan with them.

* * *

Alicia Wood cuddled into the sleeping warmth of her husband Oliver. She had woken early and the troubling event of the day before was making sleep difficult. Towards the end of her shift, her mentor Healer Reed had approached her with the news that Healer Gorr had been taken in for questioning. He had been accused of continuing to provide contraceptive potion even though it was illegal. Being taken in for questioning was the same as being sentenced to Azkaban these days. It scared Alicia and brought home that no one was safe.

A new charm had been developed by the Ministry to determine the blood status of a baby while it was still in the womb. It was supposed to be used on all pregnant witches within the first trimester and any so-called illegal pregnancies would be terminated. The fact that the charm was already ready for use told Alicia that this had been planned for quite some time. Normally a new charm took several years to be developed, tested, and approved by the Ministry. The fact that the charm was already in use, meant it has been developed for a while and those who created it were simply waiting for the right time to put it into use. The one thing the Ministry didn't seem to have counted on was the fact that so many pregnancies would result from their policies and they didn't have enough people trained in performing the charm. In her class yesterday, Alicia had learned how to perform the charm and one of her classmates had performed the charm upon her and submitted the results to the Ministry.

Madam Pomfrey had performed the charm on Ginny and submitted the information. To Alicia's relief, the results of the charm were accepted by the Ministry. If anyone learned of her activities at Hogwarts, helping not one but two so-called illegal pregnancies she could be in a lot of trouble. It was her position as an apprentice that sheltered her from scrutiny thus far. She was fairly certain that some of the other apprentices were helping as well, but it was safer not to know any names. She fingered the necklace Portkey that Harry had given her, she had to admit she was happy she had a way out.

Glancing at the clock, Alicia noticed it was almost 4 am, if she fell asleep now she could get another hour of sleep. She cuddled back into her husband to get some more sleep.

To her dismay, she woke almost a half an hour late so she rushed through her morning routine and hurried to her Advanced Potions class at the school attached to St. Mungos. As she left the Potions lab, she heard someone calling her name, "Mrs. Wood."

Turning she saw Andromeda Tonks and Megan Reed beckoning to her. Shifting her bag onto her shoulder she walked towards them.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

Megan led them into her office and threw up some privacy wards. "Alicia, we need your help. Actually both you and your husband."

Alicia swallowed at the implication, thought of Azkaban running through her head. She looked around Megan's office to give herself a moment to think. As she did so, she caught sight of an embroidered pillow on the back of Megan's office couch. Walking over to the couch, she picked up the pillow. On it were embroidered the words – _They that can give up essential liberty to obtain a little temporary safety deserve neither liberty nor safety._

"That is a quote from a famous American revolutionary," Megan said softly. "My grandfather was American and Benjamin Franklin was a hero of his, that is one of his favourite quotes."

Alicia looked up at her mentor with tears in her eyes. "I am absolutely terrified, but we will do whatever you need us to do."

Megan smiled at her young protégé. "Thank you, my dear."

"Oliver gets home from practice after four," Alicia said.

Andromeda spoke up, "Can you meet at my house at six? I will provide dinner and we will discuss our plan."

Nodding, Alicia hurried on to her Magical First Aid class, both scared and a little excited.

When she and Oliver arrived at the Tonks' that evening, Andromeda welcomed them both. "I am so glad you could make it. There is food set up in the dining room, please grab a plate and join us in the sitting room."

They had no sooner entered the sitting room with their food before they were greeted, "Alicia, Oliver!"

Turning they saw the Weasley twins, Angelina, and Lee Jordan all grouped around the end of a couch. The Woods joined them with Oliver sitting on the floor with Angelina and Lee with the others sitting on the couch. Looking around the room, Alicia recognized the two oldest Weasley brothers and several other members of the Order of the Phoenix.

Angelina hugged Alicia. "Are you okay? I haven't seen you in forever."

"I'm good," Alicia replied. As the group caught up, she realized how much she had missed her old friends. No one seemed to have any idea exactly what was going on, but they were content to eat and talk while they waited.

After a time, Andromeda entered the sitting room followed by her pink-haired daughter. Everyone stopped talking.

"Thank you all for coming," Andromeda said. "My daughter and I were talking the other day about the 'secure facility' the Ministry has set up for the werewolves for the upcoming full moon. We aren't sure how many people will be in the facility, but we fear that scared family members may force their loved ones into the facility for safety or fear of breaking that horrible new law."

Murmurs of agreement broke out among those gathered in the room. Andromeda held up her hand, "We have a plan for helping those in the facility, but I must tell you it will be risky and for some there is a possibility of being bitten by a transformed werewolf. If you do not wish to participate, please let me know. No one will hold it against you."

She paused, but no one made a leave to move. She smiled, "Thank you, my friends."

Andromeda sat down and Tonks took over the presentation. "I have spoken to some of my former colleagues at the Ministry and have obtained the plans for one of the facilities that is in what the Muggles think is a ruined abbey called Bolton Abbey in North Yorkshire. The Ministry arranged for the area to be declared unsafe due to the ruins although I think the Ministry is not concerned about the Muggles and unfortunately that might bolster their claims if a Muggle is attacked by a werewolf."

Tonks nodded at the angry murmuring that had begun at her words. "I know, but unfortunately it is in line with the current government's beliefs."

"So what are we going to do?"

Alicia turned in surprise, Harry Potter was in the doorway. In a few quick strides he crossed the room and greeted Tonks with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"That, ducks, is why I have called this meeting," She said cheekily smiling up at her godson.

With a wave of her wand, the blueprints to the facility were displayed on the wall. It was a fairly simple and rather barbaric facility. It was a large rectangular facility surrounded by a steel fence topped with silver tipped barbed wire. There was one guard tower that was suspected to be manned by a crew of seven guards. The facility itself was a concrete building with no windows and only two solid steel doors. Inside the facility there was a long hallway that ran the length of the building alongside the two pens. The largest one was for the adults and a smaller pen for the children. The pens were made of steel reinforced concrete block and at various points along the hallway there were observation points where the concrete block had been made transparent and reinforced by shield charms. Each pen had a steel door leading into the pen from the hall. There was a storage room at the end of the hall and a small lounge at the base of the guard tower.

After pointing out the features of the facilities, Tonks reviewed the plan. Andromeda and some of her colleagues had brewed large quantities of the Wolfsbane Potion. On the night of the full moon, the werewolves were supposed to arrive at the facility by four in the evening so they would be secured long before moon-rise.

"We will arrive by six in the evening," Tonks said. "One group will secure the guards. We will incapacitate and secure them in the guard tower. Once the guards are secured, we will offer the potion to whoever wants it. Remus has told me there will be some who will not take the potion, those who do not will be moved to the smaller pen while those who take the potion will stay in the larger pen. We will move the children first, administer the Wolfsbane and put them in the larger pen with the adults."

A murmur of understanding ran through the group. "Harry, Charlie, Fred, and George will lead the assault on the guards," Tonks explained. "Alicia, my Mum, Angelina, and I will get the children out and give them the potion. Bill, Oliver, Lee, Kingsley, and Arthur will work with the adults. Harry's group will join us in the facility once the guards are incapacitated."

Each group met and talked through their plan before the meeting broke up for the night. Two nights later, the group met again at the Tonks's house. Harry's group was the first to Apparate to the abbey.

He could see that the facility had already been locked down. "There are four guards in the tower," Charlie murmured.

Harry nodded and pulled his Invisibility Cloak from his pocket. "I'll go into the facility. You three take care of the guards in the tower."

Before the Weasleys could respond, he had disappeared into the evening gloom. "I wish he wouldn't do that," Charlie murmured. "Ginny will kill us if anything happens to him."

The three Weasleys had no problem taking care of the guards and soon had them bound and had cast a sleeping charm so that they couldn't wake anytime soon. After setting notification charms that would let them know if the guards woke up, the three headed towards the building. Half-way to the building, they met up with Harry who was levitating the other three bound and sleeping guards. Once all of the guards were secured, Harry sent a Patronus to Tonks letting her know it was clear.

Entering the facility, the first thing Alicia noticed was the smell of many sweaty bodies packed into a small place. Scooting past the group outside the larger pen, Alicia led the way into the children's pen. It was a heartbreaking sight. There were only twelve children, ranging in age from a toddler to an older child who Alicia would guess was nine or ten.

When they entered the room, the oldest child stood in front of the toddler. "Who are you?"

Alicia smiled at the child and kept her voice steady. "My name is Alicia. This is Andromeda, Angelina, and Tonks. We are healers and we want to help you."

"Why? No one wants to help us," the boy said.

"I do," Alicia stated positively. She pulled out vials of potion. "Have all of you transformed before?"

The children exchanged looks and one by one they all nodded fear evident on all of their faces. She showed them the potion. "This is a special potion called Wolfsbane Potion. What it does is it helps you transform so you are still a wolf, but you will know what you are doing. You won't attack anyone."

"Will we still have to stay in this scary place?" one of the little girls asked.

Alicia looked over at Tonks who was watching the children in concern. They couldn't put such little children in with the adults.

"There's a storage room at the end of the hall," Angelina said. "It's not very big, but one or two of us could stay there with the kids."

'No," the oldest boy said. "No one can stay with us when we transform, that's what my Dad always says."

"Normally that is true," Tonks explained carefully, "but this potion makes it safe for you to be around others. My husband is a werewolf and he takes this potion every month. I usually spend the night of the full moon with him, but I'm here with you tonight."

"Really?" he said skeptically.

"Really," she replied firmly.

The other children watched the discussion curiously, Alicia sensed that if Tonks could convince the boy then the other children would also agree.

The boy looked around until he found Alicia again. "Is it safe for my baby sister too?"

Alicia knelt down next to the little girl. "How old is she?"

"Lanie is almost two," he replied as he watched Alicia with his sister anxiously.

Alicia nodded, "Lanie should be fine. Has she tolerated her transformations?"

The little boy nodded, "She did good. She's only changed two times, but she did really good. Mummy was very worried about her, that's why we are here. Mummy thought it would be safer than the two of us at home."

"We are just trying to make it even safer," Alicia said honestly.

He finally nodded and with a sigh of relief, the women began dosing the children with the potion. Once they had all been dosed, Angelina showed them to the conference room. Alicia and Tonks banished the extra supplies in the storage room to the small shed at the base of the guard tower while Andromeda and Angelina started conjuring blankets for all of the children. The women watched and to their surprise one by one, the children created a little nest of their own away from the others. The only two that stayed together were Lanie and her brother.

Angelina headed off to help the others while Andromeda dimmed the lights. Tonks conjured a clear shield and three chairs. She smiled at her mum, "We might as well be comfortable while we wait."

The three women sat down and Andromeda looked over at her daughter. "I'm really surprised you aren't out there helping."

Tonks shook her head. "No, I promised Remus I wouldn't go near the adults. One of his biggest fears is that I will get attacked and normally I might argue, but I don't want to endanger our baby."

Andromeda smiled, "Good. That's what I was hoping to hear."

While most of the adults had taken the Wolfsbane Potion gratefully, there was a smaller contentious group who had accused them of everything from poisoning to attempted murder. It had gone from a verbal to a physical confrontation when one of the more outspoken women had jumped on Lee when he turned his back.

The twins grabbed the woman who had scratched Lee across the face. They quickly wrestled her into the smaller pen. The largest man jumped at Oliver with a roar. The room descended into chaos as those who did not want the potion attacked both those trying to help as well as those who took the potion. Luckily the werewolves were not armed so Bill and Harry were able to regain control by stunning the recalcitrant werewolves.

Harry wiped his face on his sleeve, he could feel one side of his face swelling. Ginny would not be very happy with him. "Come on, let's get these guys contained while they are out."

In very short order, the two groups were separated. Harry was happy to see that most of the group had chosen to take Wolfsbane Potion, but it saddened him to see how many people were affected by lycanthropy. As the moon rose, the noise from the smaller pen was terrifying. The shrieking and growling sounded throughout the facility. Harry quickly cast silencing spells on the pen for which everyone was grateful.

He watched through one of the observation portals and to his relief everyone in the room transformed into a docile wolf rather than a savage werewolf. There were some scuffles and fights for dominance between the wolves. Bill had to stun one particularly aggressive male who was sniffing around many of the women, but overall everyone settled down for the night.

After the adults settled down, Harry headed towards the storage room. He found Andromeda there by herself.

"Is everything okay here, Mrs Tonks?" Harry asked as he sat down.

She nodded as she gestured to the wolf cubs curled up on the blankets Angelina had provided. "They all fell asleep fairly easily. It just breaks my heart, they are so young and they already are dealing with so many adult problems." She pointed out Lanie and her older brother. "They are brother and sister. He told me his mum thought it would be safer here than having the two of them at home. My heart just goes out for the whole family."

Harry looked at the cubs, they were so little and so young. How in Merlin's name could anyone harm such young children? "Does it hurt them at all? Using the Wolfsbane?"

"I don't think so," she admitted. "I wish I could tell you for certain, but the potion is relatively new and there just isn't a lot of information on using it in children. I spoke to several of my colleagues and I even asked Damocles Belby for his opinion in dosing children and just used my best judgment."

"Remus was so little when he was bitten," Harry said. "He was targeted by Fenrir Greyback because of something his father did."

"I've heard of Greyback," Andromeda admitted. "Shortly after Ted and I were married, my darling sister mentioned sending him to pay me a visit. He's always rather scared me."

Harry nodded, "Bill, Lee, Fred, and George will be staying here with you tonight. You shouldn't have any more trouble tonight. Charlie and I both have class in the morning so we're going to head out."

"We'll be fine, dear," Andromeda said. "Ted is staying at Grimmauld Place tonight and Angelina said she would check in on us later. I wanted Nymphadora and Alicia to get some sleep, but if I know my daughter she will be checking in on us early in the morning. We'll be out of here before sunrise and cast memory spells on the guards."

"Okay, Mrs Tonks," Harry smiled. "Thank you for all of this."

It was almost midnight by the time Charlie and Harry arrived back at the school. Harry was able to unlock the gates and he headed up to the castle while Charlie headed back to his hut.

Harry slipped back into his room and quickly showered and got ready for bed. As he made his way over to the bed he noticed a cloche and a note sitting on his nightstand. He picked up the note.

_Harry,_

_I wasn't sure if you would take the time to eat, so I had Dobby prepare a sandwich for you. It's roast beef, your favourite._

_I love you and I am so proud of you. I hope everything went well tonight and I can't wait to hear about everything in the morning._

_All my love,_

_Ginny_

Smiling, Harry lifted the cloche to find a thick roast beef sandwich. He looked over at his wife, she was sleeping soundly. He leaned over and kissed her gently on top of her head before taking his sandwich over to the kitchenette. Pouring himself some juice, he ate his sandwich before joining his wife in bed.

The next morning, Harry was a bit sleepy, but he headed down to breakfast with his wife. He was pleased with the events of the night before. He had woken to find a note from Bill telling him all had gone well. Once the werewolves had transformed back into humans, they moved everyone back into the correct pens and cast memory spells on the guards so all they remembered was everyone going into the pens and then falling asleep. Harry had insisted their memories not be manipulated too badly. This way all they forgot was the infiltration of the facility.

Neville, Ron, and Seamus were already eating when Harry and Ginny joined them. Harry watched with amusement as Ginny fixed a large bowl of porridge as well as a plate of sausage and toast. He helped himself to a smaller bowl of porridge as the owl post started pouring into the Great Hall.

Hedwig came to visit him even though she did not have any post for him, but she enjoyed flying around the grounds. He fed her some bacon and was petting her when Neville gasped.

"What's wrong, Neville?"

Neville wordlessly spread his copy of the Daily Prophet across the table so Harry and Ginny could read it as well.

**Ministry Official Murdered**

_Dolores Umbridge, head of the Muggle-born Registration Commission, and long-time Ministry employee was found murdered only steps from the Ministry itself. It appears as though she was set upon by a werewolf and torn to pieces. Evidence points to the werewolf, Fenrir Greyback, as her murderer._

_Percy Weasley, a colleague and close friend of the deceased, told this reporter he thought she was killed for her courageous new legislation that imposed new sanctions upon werewolves. Mr. Weasley co-authored the ground-breaking Umbridge-Weasley Werewolf Restriction Act with Madam Umbridge and he believes that her death was in retaliation for the passing of that Act. He stated that the act has improved the safety of the Magical community by protecting them from these blood thirsty beasts._

_In direct contrast to his comments, last night saw in increase in the number of werewolf attacks. While the secure facilities throughout the country all held a number of the dangerous beasts, others were still on the loose. In the worst full moon in over two hundred and fifty years, there were over twenty-five werewolf attacks including ten children. Twenty of those attacked, including Madam Umbridge, were killed. None of the children survived their attacks. The Ministry is still getting information from the Muggle world, but it appears that there were attacks in the Muggle world as well. As of press time, four Muggles were reported to have been killed in animal attacks. In the Muggle world, werewolf attacks are usually reported as animal attacks._

_The Ministry has promised increased security during the next full moon, but encourages everyone to practice common sense during the full moon. Everyone should be indoors before nightfall and stay inside once you have reached home. All pets should be secured as well. More than thirty domestic pets were killed in the rampage last night._

_We at the Daily Prophet offer our condolences to the families of those killed last night. Those who survived their attacks will be registered and sent to a secure facility for the next full moon._

Harry looked up at Neville. "Merlin, this is horrible."

"Greyback is a monster," Neville said. "My Gran used to tell me stories about how he would attack children to get back at what their parents did."

Harry nodded, "That is how Remus was bitten. He was just a child when he was bitten."

He swore softly as he reread the story. "This really is the Ministry's fault." He looked around to ensure there was no one else around and after casting a quick Muffliato, he told his friends what had happened the night before. "If they would just make the Wolfsbane readily available to the public instead of punishing them for something beyond their control, they could avoid many of these attacks."

It was a subdued group that made their way to class that morning.

* * *

Saturday morning dawned a cold, snowy morning. It was late morning when Ginny joined her friends in the common room. Demelza and Marie were lounging in front of the fire.

"Ginny, I was wondering when you were going to join us," Demelza teased.

Ginny blushed. "I know, I just get so tired these days."

"Where's Harry?"

She shrugged. "He's training this morning."

"Training? What do you mean?" Marie asked curiously.

"He is trying to keep himself in shape," Ginny explained easily. "He's gotten used to working out with Muggle exercise machines at home, so he uses the Room of Requirement to work out when he's here."

"So what do you want to do today?" Demelza asked. "Some of the younger kids are out having a snowball fight, but Marie and I didn't want to join them. It's too bloody cold outside."

"I agree," Ginny laughed. She looked around the common room. "We need some Christmas spirit around here. If we're having a Christmas party next weekend, we need to decorate."

"That's a great idea," Demelza said bouncing up from the couch.

An hour later, Ginny, Demelza, Marie, and Parvati were sitting at a table in the common room surrounded by a group of first and second year students. Ginny had obtained several stacks of coloured paper, glue, and scissors from Dobby and the group was busy making rows of paper chain to decorate the common room for the Christmas party. Parvati had taught the group a glitter charm and some of the students were making glittery snowflakes.

"Ginny."

Turning, Ginny was surprised to see her sister-in-law in the common room with several boxes next to her.

"Fleur, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked after hugging the other witch.

Fleur smiled causing several of the boys to drop the paper in their hands. "Bill told me you were decorating the common room for your party next weekend."

The girls nodded and Fleur continued, "When I was younger, my mother would have me and my sister make Christmas ornaments. I thought that maybe you might enjoy making your own ornaments."

"That would be great," Ginny replied.

Fleur joined them at the table and demonstrated the simple charms needed to create the ornaments. The boxes she'd brought with her contained the plain ornaments and a variety of materials to create individual ornaments.

Harry and Ron found a glitter filled common room later than afternoon. Seamus and Demelza were making popcorn and cranberry strings with some of the younger children. Neville had obtained some greenery from the greenhouse and he had recruited Natalie and several of the other fourth years to decorate the room with greenery.

Dobby supplied the common room with snacks, so there were trays of steaming hot chocolate, hot apple cider and hot spiced pumpkin juice. He had also brought heaping bowls of popcorn and trays of Christmas biscuits.

Making his way over to the table were Ginny was sitting, Harry took a seat next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Making ornaments," Ginny explained. She showed the rows of ornaments that had been made by all of the Gryffindors that afternoon. "I love Parvati's." She said pointed to a beaded and brightly coloured ornament. "She made it to look like one of her mother's saris that she loved when she was a child."

"That is pretty," Harry said looking at the bright bauble in amazement. "Did you make one?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, I was waiting for you so we could make them together."

He leaned in and kissed her gently. "I love you."

She smiled in return. "I love you."

Smiling she showed Harry the plain ornaments she had set aside for the two of them. Ginny made a blue and gold ornament with Beauxbatons colours. She decorated it with a broomstick, a train and a lightning bolt. Harry laughed when he saw it. He chose to decorate his in red and gold with a snitch, a sword, and a stag and lily. Together they decorated one in honour of their first Christmas as a married couple with a bride and groom as well as a pair of baby booties and the year.

"Harry."

He looked up. "Professor McGonagall, hello. What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"No, I heard about the decorating that was taking place here this afternoon and I wanted to come and see it for myself," She replied with a smile. Raising her voice she said, "It looks wonderful, everyone. I don't know when I've seen it look so festive."

Several of the students blushed under her praise and many thanked her. Harry smiled, "Would you like to make an ornament?"

She laughed, "Thank you, Harry. I think I will." She made a plaid ornament decorated with Quidditch equipment and a tabby cat. The longer she stayed in the common room, the more relaxed the students became around her.

"Professor, do you think we could have a small Christmas tree in here?" Neville asked. "I was thinking we could hang our ornaments on the tree until we go home and we could take them home with us."

Looking around the room, she noticed most of the students looking at her hopefully. "That is an excellent idea, Mr Longbottom. I am sure Mr Charlie Weasley would be happy to find a small tree."

Ginny smiled, "I'll go talk to him tomorrow and see if he'll get one for us."

"Excellent," Professor McGonagall said. As she left the room, she said, "Twenty points to Gryffindor for promoting house unity."

* * *

Wednesday during her free period, Ginny pulled on her boots and thick jumper as well her winter coat and gloves. A she neared the Entrance Hall, she saw her brother waiting for her.

He hugged her in greeting. "Hey, Dragonfly! I am at your disposal for Christmas tree hunting."

She smiled, "Thank you."

Together the siblings headed out onto the grounds. "I saw some great little trees when I went out to get the big tree for the Great Hall," Charlie said as he led the way past his little hut and towards the forest.

Ginny shivered a in the cold winter air, Charlie cast a warming spell on his sister.

"Thanks, Charlie," Ginny said as the warmth chased cold away. She smiled looking at the snow covered forest. "It looks so pretty with the icicles and all of the snow."

Charlie laughed as he led the way into the forest. "It might look pretty, but there are some fairly nasty creatures in here. Hagrid gave me a little hand drawn map with areas to avoid like Centaurs roaming land, Acromtanula's lair, Thestral's meadow, and very scary an area marked werewolf territory."

"Sounds like something Hagrid would enjoy," Ginny laughed. "I used to visit him during my first year, he loved to tell me tales of strange and amazing creatures in the forest."

Shaking his head, Charlie held an icy branch out of his sister's way. "This way."

"So what are you planning to do for your birthday?" Ginny asked.

He shrugged, "Bill and I are heading down to Hogsmeade for the evening and I'm going to London on Saturday and taking Hermione out."

Ginny nodded, "How's that working out?"

He was silent as they tramped a little further in the woods. As the reached a clearing he turned back to her, "I don't know."

She nodded but didn't say anything. He continued, "I like Hermione and we've had a lot of fun, but…I don't know how much longer it will last. She's stuck in London and I'm here."

"So like a summer romance," Ginny clarified.

Charlie sighed, "Is that bad? I feel badly, she and Ron might have gotten together if I hadn't interfered."

"I don't know about that," Ginny said. "She and Ron both needed to grow up a little. From what Harry says, all they did last year was argue. He wasn't mature enough to tell her that he liked her and she wasn't secure enough to take him the way he is."

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"I think she was attracted to you because you are mature and confident, you aren't afraid to say 'let's go out' or 'I like you.' She's never really had that before. I think she's always lacked self-confidence that someone would be attracted to her. Ron never bolstered her self-confidence, he's mentioned other girls he finds attractive and he dated Lavender last year and that really hurt Hermione," Ginny explained. "I think he was just afraid to say anything to her, but he hurt her in the process."

Charlie nodded, "I like Hermione, I think she's a great girl. I just don't think she's the girl for me."

"Just tell her that," Ginny said. "She'll understand."

He laughed, "I can't believe I'm getting relationship advice from my baby sister."

"Prat," Ginny laughed.

Shaking his head, he led the way into a larger clearing of evergreens. Ginny gasped at the sight of the beautiful evergreens blanketed with snow and ice. Most of the trees reached a good twelve to fifteen feet in the air, but as she continued around the clearing she saw a copse of trees no higher than four feet tall.

"Charlie, one of these would be perfect," she called.

It didn't take her long to find the perfect tree, Charlie felled it with a well-aimed Cutting Curse and carried it back to the castle for her. Ginny bit back a laugh at the love struck expressions on some of the girls' faces when they watched her brother. One of the biggest drawbacks to have two brothers on the staff was hearing silly girls go on and on about how handsome her brothers were.

Charlie climbed through the portrait hole and looked around in amazement. He whistled. "Wow, Ginny this looks great. McGonagall mentioned in the staff workroom the other day that you all had decorated, but this is amazing."

Ginny beamed. "Thanks. Demelza and I thought it would be a great project to keep everyone busy and have some fun. Professor McGonagall even came in and made an ornament."

"Wow, who would have thought?" Charlie teased.

After setting the tree up in front of the window where his sister commanded, Charlie walked around the room admiring the decorations and the ornaments. He even stayed long enough to create his own dragon themed ornament before classes ended for the day and students started streaming back to their common rooms.

* * *

Ginny brushed out her long hair and curled the back before pulling it back in her emerald and pearl combs Harry had given her for their bonding ceremony. She had invited several of the other Gryffindor girls up to her room to get ready for the Christmas party. Harry was down in the seventh year dorms with Ron, Seamus, and Neville.

The past months had brought many changes to her relationships with the other girls in Gryffindor. While she didn't think that she and Lavender had enough in common to become close friends, she found herself liking the older girl despite her gossipy ways. Lavender and Parvati had shown Ginny the curling charms she used for her hair. They also helped her with her pedicure when she found to her dismay it was harder to bend and move the way she had before she was pregnant.

Demelza however remained her closest friend in Gryffindor outside of Harry and her brother. Ginny smiled over at her friend. "Demelza, you look great!"

"Thank you. So do you," Demelza replied sincerely. "I know you feel like you don't look great, but you just glow. Not to mention the way Harry looks at you, that boy is so in love with you."

Ginny blushed happily, "I know. I actually feel better. Harry and I both talked to Fleur and that really helped. I think I needed to hear that it's normal to feel the way I do. I think Harry talking to Oliver and Bill helped also."

Laughing, Demelza said, "Let's get downstairs and get this party started."

The common room was over flowing with music and happy students. Harry had asked for permission to invite members of other houses into the common room for the party and students from both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were present. Padma Patil had joined her sister and Hannah was Neville's date for the party.

"Why does it take forever for girls to get ready?" Seamus griped.

"Not a bloody clue," Ron replied. To everyone's surprise he had asked Parvati to the Christmas party, apparently they had gotten much closer over the course of the term.

Harry just shook his head. "I have no idea. Gin-" He broke off as his wife started down the stairs. For a moment he just stared at her, but he made his way over to the foot of the stairs arrived just as she stepped onto the floor.

He looked her up and down appreciatively. "You look absolutely amazing."

She blushed as he took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you, my love. You look nice yourself."

Laughing, he shook his head. "I don't know about that."

"I do," she said as she looked him up at him. He was dressed in dark jeans and a steel grey shirt, looking around the room she could see several girls eyeing him, but she knew he would never believe it.

"The room looks great," Harry said taking in the whole common room. "I can't wait to decorate our house."

"I know," Ginny said her eyes sparkling. "Remus already got two trees for us."

"Two trees?"

She nodded, "One will go in the sitting room on the ground floor and then I want a little one for our room."

Harry laughed. "If that's what you want my love." He gestured over to Ron and Parvati. "So what do you think about that?"

"I don't know," she said. "I'm a bit surprised, they don't seem like they would have all that much in common, but apparently they do. Lavender was a bit put out with her at first, but she's happy with Michael Corner." Ginny gestured to the couple under discussion.

"Well, she is consistent," Harry said making a face at the displays of affection from the couple.

"Ginny, you look lovely," Seamus said as he and Demelza joined them.

"Thank you," she replied.

"You look very nice as well, Demelza," Harry said shyly. He had no trouble complimenting Ginny, but he was still a bit shy about complimenting other women.

"Thank you, Harry."

Harry grabbed a handful of butterbeers from the bucket that had been set up and handed them out. The two couples joined in with the rest of their house in putting their troubles aside to celebrate the holidays


	46. Happy Christmas!

Ginny smiled as she looked around her sitting room. It had taken several days of hard work, but now it was everything she imagined. The large marble fireplace had been displaced as the focal point of the room by a large beautifully decorated Christmas tree.

The tree was decorated with beautiful jewel coloured ornaments, fairy lights, and glittering tinsel. This was the more formal tree while the smaller tree in their room was decorated with all homemade ornaments, popcorn and cranberry strings, and paper chains. She couldn't decide which tree she liked better, but she liked having both of them. The sitting room was further decorated with strands of greenery, fairy lights, and bowls of ornaments.

She inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of the pine tree. She jumped slightly as strong arms wrapped around her growing waist. Leaning back into her husband, she said, "Isn't this beautiful?"

"Um-hmm," he murmured as he kissed her neck softly. "The house looks nice, you are beautiful."

She giggled as she covered his hands with her. "You are silly."

He turned her in his arms. "No, I'm serious."

Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him deeply. He responded by pulling her closer, sliding his hands under her shirt. He started kissing down her neck while he started unbuttoning her shirt. Ginny melted into his arms as they made love in their exquisite new sitting room. Afterwards, Harry summoned a blanket from the couch as they curled up on the floor near the Christmas tree and fell asleep.

Ginny woke the next morning in her bed. She smiled as she recalled the events of the night before. After making love in front of the Christmas tree, Harry had carried her up to their bedroom where they had made love again before falling asleep in their new home. She stretched and started to get up out of bed when the door opened.

Harry was carrying a tray loaded with food. He made her favourite scones as well as sausage and eggs and a large carafe of pumpkin juice. "Good morning, beautiful. I was hoping to get back before you woke up."

Setting the tray on the bed, Harry sat down on the bed next to her legs, facing her. Ginny giggled when she saw his eyes trace the path of the sheet that fell away as she sat up. Picking up her wand, she summoned a shirt from his open trunk. Pulling on his shirt, she leaned over and kissed him. "Don't worry love. It won't stay on for long."

His face cleared up and he smiled mischievously. "Good."

They ate their breakfast while stealing kisses and talking. Ginny was thrilled to be home in her new house with her husband. Shortly after they finished eating, as promised Ginny's shirt came back off and the two remained in their room for most of the morning and early afternoon.

Ginny woke up from another short nap and realized that Harry was missing. She walked into their palatial bathroom and decided a nice soak in the tub was in order. As she lay in the tub, she looked around the room. They really needed to do something nice for Remus and Tonks. Harry and Ginny had chosen paint colours and furniture for their sitting room and bedroom and the Lupins had painted and furnished the rooms for them. While they still had rooms to decorate, it was nice to come home to the house she had envisioned.

After her bath, Ginny wandered around exploring her new room. They had two large walk in closets. Ginny had to laugh their belongings together barely filled up one. A small sitting room was set up on the far side of their bedroom. She looked around imagining a rocking chair and cradles would fit there when the babies were little. As she headed towards the stairs, she noticed another door behind the stairs. Opening the door she found a laundry room, complete with washing machine, dryer and an area for ironing. She made a note to have Harry show her how to use these machines.

She climbed the stairs to the third and highest floor of the house. There were two bedrooms plus a room they planned to use as a playroom on the top floor. After looking in both rooms, Ginny decided she wanted the twins to have the front room that was just above her and Harry's room. She heard footsteps on the stairs and turned around to see Harry entering the room.

"Hi, I was just looking around our new nursery," Ginny said as she greeted her husband with a kiss.

"I like it," Harry said as he looked around the room. "When is Alicia going to do the charm or whatever it is to find out the sex of the babies?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "It is a charm. I thought maybe we could invite Alicia and Oliver over to dinner on Saturday and she could do the charm then."

"Okay," Harry smiled. "That sounds perfect. I'll go shopping later if you'll send them a note."

They left the top floor talking about their plans for the rooms. As they reached the ground floor, the two of them gravitated to the kitchen. Ginny sat down at the kitchen counter while Harry made a plate of sandwiches for them to share.

When Ginny finished eating, Harry said, "Come on downstairs, I need to show you something."

Taking his hand, they went downstairs. There was a large family room and another bedroom with its own bathroom, but Harry bypassed those rooms and led the way to an area that had been set up as a staff's flat. With Dobby's help, Remus had gutted the rooms and set up a state of the art gym complete with a fencing area. He had kept the small bathroom so they could shower after working out.

"This is amazing," Ginny said. "I love it."

"I know," Harry replied. "Remus came over here to check on the house several times while we were gone and he thought this would be perfect for a gym. He and Dobby did all of the work."

"We need to do something really nice for both of them," Ginny said.

Harry nodded, "I noticed that Dobby really likes socks. He told Remus that he collects them because that is the article of clothing that set him free. I think we should get him a couple pairs of zany socks."

"Oh, that's good," Ginny said. "I also noticed the socks. He also never wears a matching pair so we should mix them up."

Harry laughed, "That's really good. Okay, for Remus. I always have trouble thinking of a good gift for him. I've gotten him some new clothes and books in the past, because he's really bad about buying things for himself. I think over the past two years I've replaced all of his really horrible clothes."

"I noticed some of the earlier pictures his robes were a bit thread-bare," Ginny said. "I think we should talk to Tonks and see what it is he really needs, but I want to get him something just for fun also."

Harry nodded, "He told me once that he really liked looking up at the stars. Maybe we could get him a really nice telescope."

"That's a good idea," Ginny said.

The two headed back up to the kitchen and Harry said, "Do you want to make Christmas biscuits?"

* * *

Andromeda said goodbye to her last client and closed her office door. She had quite a bit of charting to catch up on and the latest copy of _Magical Healing_ had just arrived. It took her almost an hour to catch up on her charting and she had just picked up her favourite Healing journal when there was a knock on the door.

She opened the door to find a young blonde woman on her doorstep. Andromeda guessed the young woman was in her late twenties to early thirties, but she had rather a defeated air about her pleasant young face.

Putting on her most welcoming smile Andromeda said, "Can I help you?"

The woman smiled nervously. "Are you Andromeda Tonks?"

"Yes," Andromeda replied, suddenly clenching her wand a bit nervously.

"My name is Victoria Gilmour. I believe you met my children Lanie and Ryan," the woman explained.

"Oh," Andromeda was shocked, but rallied quickly, "Please come inside."

Once they had settled in Andromeda's office, Andromeda said, "May I ask how you found me? I don't think I mentioned my last name."

Victoria smiled, "My Ryan is very curious and very protective of his little sister. He tried staying awake to make sure nothing happened to his sister. He heard someone he claims was Harry Potter call you Mrs Tonks and you were introduced as Andromeda and a healer. I made some inquiries and was directed to you."

Andromeda nodded. "Ryan impressed all of us with his concern for his sister."

"I want to let you know how much I appreciate what you did for my children," Victoria said. "Ryan was bitten four years ago in retaliation for my husband's opposition to his company's policy of Muggle baiting. They denied it of course, but it seemed the logical rationale. He was only eight years old. He and his father were out walking and they were attacked. My husband, Will, was stunned and left where he was while Ryan was taken. By the time we found Ryan, he'd already been bitten. For weeks we thought he would die."

Andromeda silently handed Victoria a box of tissues. Victoria took them and wiped her tears before continuing, "We tried to get him Wolfsbane Potions, but we were told it was not available for children or it was too expensive and they wouldn't let us make payments. Each month we had to take our sweet boy and lock him in a steel reinforced basement.

"When Lanie was born we were naturally worried about her, but everything seemed fine. Three months ago, Lanie was taken during the full moon. We had been securing Ryan in the basement and they stole her right from her cot. A note they left blamed us for being 'blood-traitors' and the Umbridge-Weasley act for making life so difficult. We later found out they targeted children of families already affected by lycanthropy. In was like living our worst nightmare all over again. I was sure we would find her dead. We didn't, but I was so worried about her. The reason I took them to the centre was I was afraid of what might be happen if we didn't comply with the rules. We also have a four year old, I didn't know what else to do."

"I can't even imagine," Andromeda said.

Victoria smiled wanly. "It's one of my worst nightmares come to life. I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for my children. Ryan said he didn't hurt and no one tried to attack them at all."

"That is what we were hoping for, "Andromeda said. "My son-in-law has been a werewolf since he was a child. I was preparing his Wolfsbane Potion when my daughter suggested our 'raid' on the secure facility."

Victoria smiled. "I can't tell you what it's meant to us." She sighed. "I am here to actually ask you if you would consider continuing to do that. I know it is a lot to ask, but my baby is so young. The Wolfsbane is so expensive and I don't know how I would get it for her any other way. I will pay whatever I can, I don't have a lot, but I will pay what I can."

"That won't be an issue," Andromeda said. "We, that is our group, are planning to do the same thing next month. It seemed to work so well."

"It did," Victoria said. "Some of the adults swore Harry Potter was there and tried to poison them, but because most of the adults and the guards swore it didn't happen no one listened to them."

"There was a small portion of the group that refused to take the Wolfsbane," Andromeda explained. "There was a bit of an altercation, but it was quickly subdued."

"I belong to a support group for parents of children with lycanthropy," Victoria said. "After hearing Ryan, some of the other parents are planning to take their children to the centre next month. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't a one-time thing."

"It was not," Andromeda said. "My son-in-law's godson is very passionate about werewolves' rights and is also extremely wealthy. He is providing the funds for the Wolfsbane Potion."

"Is there anything we can do?" Victoria asked.

"We could use help," Andromeda said. "If we had more people we could help more facilities. It takes people to secure and patrol the facility."

"I will talk to my husband," Victoria said, "but if I know my Will, he will do anything to help the kids. All of the parents in our group are so frustrated by not being able to help our children, anything we can do to help we will."

* * *

Inanna Zabini watched as her son paced the sitting room in front of her, "What do you want?"

"I don't know, Mum," Blaise responded. "I spent most of the term helping that cow, Pansy search for her information supposedly for the Dark Lord and she just thanks me. I know Nott and Goyle are both getting inducted over the holidays."

"Do you want to become a Death Eater? If that is truly what you want, I can arrange for you to meet more of the Dark Lord's more important followers."

"I thought that is what I wanted," Blaise said. "Draco always enjoyed such power over the rest of the house. I never did understand how he could have any girl he wanted and he chose Pansy."

Blaise sighed, "I respected Professor Snape so much. He seemed as though he was an ideal Slytherin, he took Draco under his wing and they seemed so powerful and their cause so right. Potter killed them both. Do I really want to undergo the indignities that are a part of being a follower of the Dark Lord? I've heard the stories of the Cruciatus curses and followers being punished. If Pansy recruits me I don't want to be punished for her mistakes."

"Is there a better option?"

Blaise sank down into his favourite chair in his mother's opulent sitting room. Did he really want to give everything up to become a Death Eater? He knew the Malfoys held a place of honour in the Dark Lord's Inner Circle, but he had seen Lucius Malfoy come home from meetings battered and worn and he had seen the money being diverted to the Dark Lord's cause. Was it really worth it?

"Parkinson has contacted me about a marriage contract with his daughter," Inanna revealed. "Are you at all interested?"

"Hell, no!" Blaise burst out. "It's been bad enough this term helping her, I can't imagine being married to her."

"I have also been approached by Greengrass," Inanna said.

Blaise looked at his mother speculatively. "On whose behalf?"

"Daphne."

Blaise considered that. "Greengrass is neutral, is he not?"

Inanna nodded. "He is. The family has lost some of their power because he will not come out in support of the Dark Lord."

She regarded her son. "Do you think Potter can defeat the Dark Lord?"

"Yes," Blaise replied. "Draco was always going on about how Potter was just lucky and he wouldn't stand a chance in a real battle, but he has. Potter has escaped the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters while Draco, Vince, Snape, and the Lestranges are all dead."

"Do you want me to accept Greengrass's offer?"

Blaise nodded. Inanna smiled. "I think that is wise, my son."

* * *

Harry watched Alicia anxiously as she prepared to scan Ginny. Oliver sat in the background in one of the chairs near the fireplace.

Alicia smiled reassuringly at Harry. "I'm going to do the same charm as before. You will be able to see the babies and hear their heartbeat again. By this time the babies have developed well enough that we should be able to tell their gender. It is not always possible to determine the gender of the babies, especially with twins."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"The way we tell the gender is by looking at their genital area," Alicia explained. She smiled at the blush that covered Harry's face. "It depends on how the baby is turned. Especially with twins, they may be faced the wrong way or behind each other."

Harry nodded his understanding as he took a seat next to Ginny. She was lying down on the couch in the sitting room.

"Are you ready?" Alicia smiled down at Ginny.

She nodded. Alicia waved her wand and the shadowy version of the babies appeared above Ginny's belly. Harry stared at them in amazement, he could feel tears prickling his eyes as he stared. He looked over at Ginny and saw the same look of awe on her face. She looked over at him and smiled, "Aren't they amazing?"

"Is that one sucking his thumb?" Ginny asked.

Alicia nodded, "And you are correct, that one is a boy." She pointed to the other baby. "This one is a girl."

"One of each?" Harry wondered at his luck. He turned his head slightly as Ginny gripped his arm. Reaching over he wiped away the tears that he didn't think she had even noticed yet.

"D-do they look okay?" Ginny asked, her voice a bit unsteady.

Alicia beamed at them. "They look perfect." She waved her wand and the sound of double heartbeats filled the room.

Harry lifted Ginny's hand off his arm and raised it to his mouth and planted a kiss on the palm of her hand. "They are so tiny."

He marveled at the tiny little beings, watching as they moved a bit.

"You should start to feel them moving soon," Alicia explained. She smiled at the awestruck parents. "I need to release the spell."

As the shadowy babies disappeared, Harry reached out and pulled Ginny into his arms. Alicia looked at her husband and they discretely withdrew to give the couple a few minutes to themselves.

Harry and Ginny joined them a few moments later. Ginny hugged Alicia. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"I have some fruit cake in the kitchen," Harry said. He led the others into the kitchen and soon the four of them were sitting around the kitchen table.

"This is delicious," Alicia said. "The whole meal was actually. I can't believe how well you cook."

Harry blushed, "Thank you. It's just practice."

"Speaking of practice," Oliver said, "How is my brother doing?"

The talk turned to Quidditch as Harry extolled Michael's skills. "He is really good." Stealing a look at this former captain, Harry teased, "I think I may have swayed him to Seeker."

"Really?"

"He's really good," Ginny said. "I mean not as good as Harry, but he's good. I think he likes playing Seeker, but he doesn't want to disappoint you."

"I don't care what position he plays," Oliver said. "As long as he's having fun, he can play whatever position he wants. I just had him play keeper because that's what I play. It was easier for me to teach him." He grinned. "My sister will make a great chaser."

"You have a sister too?" Ginny asked.

Oliver nodded. "My parents were pretty young when I was born so they waited a while before they had more kids." A strange look crossed his face. "I had a little brother older than Michael, but h-he was killed by a werewolf when he was three." He looked up at Harry. "That's why it was so important to me that we help them now. The man that killed my brother, it was only his second or third transformation. The room his family had secured him in wasn't as secure as they thought and he got out. When he realized that he killed Nathan, he killed himself. It was horrible for my family and it was horrible for his family. So if there is anything I can do to help prevent something like this from happening to anyone else's family I will."

Harry looked at him in amazement. "I am so sorry, Oliver. I had no idea."

"I don't usually talk about it," Oliver said. "I thought you two deserved to know. When we raided that facility, it really made me think about everything. My father is a great man, he was never angry at Angus, the man who killed my brother. He sat me down and explained how Angus didn't know what he was doing when he killed Nathan. It wasn't until I got to Hogwarts that I realized his attitude was not very common."

"He was so proud of Oliver for helping in the raid," Alicia said with pride. "If you need more help, just let us know."

"Thank you," Harry said. "Once this is over, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that Wolfsbane Potion is available to everyone. That's what the government should be doing instead of treating them like criminals."

Oliver smiled. "I will be happy to help. Anyway, before I got lost on my rant, I was telling you about my sister, Ainslee. She will be starting at Hogwarts next year. Like the rest of my family, she loves Quidditch."

"She will make a great Chaser someday," Alicia said.

"Is it just the three of you?" Ginny asked.

Oliver nodded. "I think my mam had her hands full with the three of us."

"I will never know how my mum did it with seven of us," Ginny said. "I'm getting a bit nervous about two at once."

"That is so cool, though," Alicia said. "Are you going to have their names starting with the same letter or have you made any decisions yet?"

Ginny laughed. "We haven't seriously thought of any names. This one over here keeps coming up with the worst possible names."

"What's wrong with Dagwood and Ernestina?" Harry laughed.

Ginny just rolled her eyes and ignoring her husband she asked, "Did you find out what you are having?"

"A girl," Alicia gushed. "I am so excited. We went out shopping this week and got the cutest little nursery set up. It's a sweet little pink plaid."

"That sounds so cute," Ginny said. "We were looking at like a jungle animal print with a green or yellow background. Harry found this adorable L-shaped crib that we want to get for this house. We got a double decker crib for Grimmauld Place, Tonks said it was delivered last week. I can't wait to go see it."

Harry leaned back in his chair listening to his wife talk about their nursery. He smiled at her enthusiasm as the two women exchanged decorating ideas and pregnancy stories. He caught Oliver's eye and smiled, he knew that Oliver was also thinking that they were really lucky.

* * *

Charlie smiled at Hermione as they headed out into Muggle London. Hermione wanted to get presents for her parents and Charlie wanted to find something for his father. As they walked along talking, Charlie was trying to remember why it was that he wanted to break up with her. They were getting along great, she was funny and smart, not to mention pretty – what had he been thinking?

After a morning of shopping, Hermione had found a beautiful blouse and necklace for her mother and some books and a CD for her father. They entered the electronic appliance section of the store to look for something for his father.

"Do you know what you're looking for?" Hermione asked.

"Not really," Charlie said. "Something small he can take apart and tinker with."

Hermione nodded. A few minutes later she called out, "Charlie. How about this?"

She held up a red blender. "He would have a great time with this, don't you think?"

Charlie looked over the box. "What is it?"

"It's a blender," Hermione said. "You use it to make drinks, like milkshakes or frozen drinks."

"Brilliant," Charlie said as he read the print on the box. "Dad will love this."

He leaned over and kissed her. "Thanks."

Hermione beamed. "You're welcome."

Before they left the store, Charlie stopped to get his present gift-wrapped. Once that was taken care of, the two of them headed out to lunch.

Charlie had decided he wanted to go for pizza so the two of them headed into a pizza parlour. Once they'd ordered Charlie decided he needed to say something.

"Hermione, have you been happy? I mean with us?"

Hermione turned her questioning eyes on him. "Yes. Obviously I would rather you were closer than Hogwarts, but I'm happy. Are you?"

He sighed. "That's just it. I had a great time when I came up for my birthday and I've had a blast the last few days. You are smart and funny and pretty."

"But?"

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know it is really strange, when I'm with you or writing to you I have no doubts, but when I am at Hogwarts…I start having doubts. I don't understand."

Hermione dropped her eyes to the table, not willing to let him see how much that hurt. What could be wrong? They'd had a beautiful romantic dinner for his birthday and even snuck in a little snogging. She knew he'd gone further than that before, did he want more physically? That wasn't something for which she was ready.

He reached his hand across the table to her. "I'll be honest, Hermione. When I was at Hogwarts I had every intention of breaking up with you. I kept thinking that you weren't the one and feeling guilty that I kept you and Ron apart, but as soon as I got to London all of my doubts disappeared."

"You definitely aren't keeping me and Ron apart," Hermione said softly. "We had a really good talk when he was here with Harry and Ginny. He's dating Parvati and actually seems quite happy about it."

She looked up at him. "Is there someone else?"

"No, no," he hastened to reassure her. "I don't feel like that now, I just…I can't explain it."

Her eyes narrowed. "You feel like that at Hogwarts, but not here?"

He nodded. His eyes widened as the implications hit him. "Could someone be manipulating my feelings?"

"It would make more sense if it was me, but as it is not…There are potions and charms that could make you think or feel a certain way," Hermione replied thoughtfully.

As Charlie helped himself to a slice of the pizza that had just arrived, he said, "I should talk to Bill. He has the Curse Breaking experience, he can tell me if any charms have been cast on me. I just can't figure out why someone would do this."

Hermione shrugged. "It could be someone who has a crush on you. Look what happened to Harry."

"I don't think so," Charlie said. "I mean some of the older girls have been flirting with me, but no one that I think would actually pursue me. Most of them just enjoy flirting with the teacher." He laughed, "No one from Gryffindor is flirting with me anymore. I think Ginny put a stop to that right away."

"It could be someone who objects to me," Hermione offered after she ate her pizza. "I am Muggle-born and you are a Pureblood. We know there are plenty of people who object to that type of relationship."

"Okay," Charlie said helping himself to another piece of pizza. "But I'm a dragon keeper, why would anyone know who I am much less care who I'm dating."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I am one of Harry Potter's best friends and you are his brother-in-law. Trust me, plenty of people know who you are and who you are dating."

Charlie shook his head. "I am not used to that."

Once they finished their lunch, Charlie stood and kissed Hermione. "Thank you for hearing me out."

Hermione smiled up at him. "I'm glad you gave yourself the chance to think things through."

Hand-in-hand they left the store and headed back to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

"Hermione, you do realize this does not have to be architecturally accurate, right?" Ginny asked laughing as Hermione worked to fit a roof on the gingerbread house on which they were working.

"I don't want it to slide off," Hermione protested.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Are you a witch or not? If it doesn't stay use a sticking charm."

Hermione blushed as Tonks and Fleur started laughing. "Oh, I guess that makes sense."

"Fleur, stop eating the gumdrops," Tonks reprimanded.

"I can't help it. They are really good." Fleur protested amidst the others' laughter.

"I've never actually done this before," Hermione said. "This is really fun."

"It was Harry's idea," Ginny explained. "He always wanted to make gingerbread houses when he was young. We made that one the other day and he suggested that the four of us make one today."

Tonks looked over the house made by Harry and Ginny. "You two did a really great job."

"Thanks," Ginny smiled. "We went through a lot of those round peppermint sweets, those are really good. He also made some gingerbread biscuits. We can have some in a bit if you want."

"Oh, that sounds good," Hermione said. "My mum always used to buy gingerbread biscuits. We aren't so much for baking so we would buy them when we decorated the Christmas tree. We did that last weekend, it was great. I haven't done that with my parents in years."

As the girls talked and decorated downstairs, Harry, Remus, Bill, and Charlie were up in the sitting room trying to figure out what might be wrong with Charlie.

After determining he was not under the influence of any potions, Bill performed an Incantatio Revelio. The air around Charlie lit up with runes representing the curses that had been cast at him. Harry and Remus watched as Bill separated the curses. He was reading the runes and vanishing the runes that were not responsible for what was going on. After several minutes of vanishing runes, Bill separated a group of light blue runes.

"I think this is it," Bill announced. "These have been cast over a period of months. These are not standard charms, they seem to be a combination of a Confundus Charm and some sort of suggestion charm. They don't appear to last long so that could be why your feelings are coming and going."

"So what do I do?" Charlie asked.

"I will talk to Filius when he returns from his sister's house," Remus said. "He should have a good idea of what to do."

"Who cast it?" Harry asked. "This had to have been done at Hogwarts, right?"

Bill sighed. "I don't know. I mean, yes it would have been done at Hogwarts, but I don't know who."

"Is Pansy in any of your classes?" Harry asked Charlie.

Charlie shook his head. "No, I've only seen her once or twice."

"Of course," Harry muttered. "That would be too easy."

"It must be an upperclassman," Remus said. "Bill, you said this was a complex charm, right?"

Bill nodded, "It is."

"What about other Professors?" Harry asked. Charlie looked at him in confusion and Harry clarified, "Are there other professors who could have cast the charm?"

Bill nodded, "Yes. I mean Minerva, Nadia, and Poppy are all capable of casting it. I don't know about Slughorn's casting abilities, but he could possibly cast it. Aurora and Septima are both good at charms. I'm not sure about Trelawny."

"I know Minerva was concerned about both Slughorn and Septima," Remus said. "Plus we still don't really know about Fedorov. Any of them could have been offended that a Pureblood was dating a well-known Muggle-born."

Harry groaned as he dropped into his favourite chair by the fire. "I hate this. I am so tired of the prejudice and the interfering in other's lives."

"I know cub," Remus said. "We will fix this once Voldemort is gone."

Harry nodded, "We will."

The sound of laughter drifted up the stairs. Harry smiled, "Let's go join them."

* * *

Ginny straightened her hair ribbon nervously; self-consciously checking herself out in the mirror.

"What's wrong, love?" Harry asked as he slipped his arms around her.

She leaned back against him. "I'm just a little nervous. I've exchanged some letters with my mum, but I haven't seen her and had a civil conversation with her since this time last year."

Harry dropped a kiss on her temple. "I know, baby. I will be with you the whole time and if you want to leave just let me know."

Ginny smiled at his protective tone of voice. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Harry said as he tightened his arms around her. Stepping away he looked her up and down. "You look absolute beautiful."

Blushing, Ginny smiled. "Thank you."

She turned to the mirror again to check her reflection. Her new dark green jumper and blue jeans looked good. She ran her hand over her stomach, it had gotten a bit bigger.

As she was about to move her hand she felt a fluttery movement. She gasped and turned to Harry with big eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Harry asked urgently.

Ginny smiled and put his hand on her stomach and held it there. He looked at her in confusion before comprehension filled him. "Is that one of the babies?"

She nodded.

"Merlin, that's amazing," Harry whispered as he dropped to his knees so he was level with her belly. He lifted her shirt and jumper to drop a kiss on her stomach. "Are you telling Mummy not to worry?"

Getting to his feet, Harry smoothed down her shirt and jumper. "Everything will be fine, my love."

"Okay," Ginny smiled. "Let's go to my parent's Christmas party."

* * *

Molly smiled as the Burrow filled with people. She and Arthur had moved back into the repaired and heavily warded Burrow only two weeks before. She was thrilled that she was going to have Christmas at the Burrow. While they'd celebrated Christmas in Romania and Egypt and of course most recently at Grimmauld Place, the Burrow was Molly's favourite place to celebrate the holidays.

Ron, the twins, and Charlie had all helped decorate the house and get it ready for the party. The tree was in its traditional spot in the sitting room and the whole house smelled of Christmas baking and pine. All of her boys except Percy were here, but she was really waiting to see her daughter. She smiled to see Arthur had cornered the Grangers and appeared to be peppering them with questions; she would have to rescue them soon.

As she looked over her boys she realized that many of her fears may have been groundless. When Bill had first brought Fleur home, she had not thought her an appropriate bride for her son. She seemed vain and shallow and not nearly good enough for her son, but Fleur had proven her wrong and the two of them were very happy and thrilled to be expecting a baby. Fred had brought his girlfriend, Angelina. Molly wasn't sure how serious they were, but they seemed to be having fun. George was here with his friend, Katie. No matter how much Molly hoped he might have a serious girlfriend, he and Katie really did just seem to be friends.

Charlie and Hermione was a big surprise to Molly. For years she had assumed that Hermione would end up with either Ron or possibly Harry, but she and Charlie seemed very happy. Molly knew that he had gone to London to see her for his birthday. It gave her a bit of hope as she had begun to despair that anyone would drag her adventurous son home from Romania.

The door opened and Molly smiled as her daughter and Harry walked in the door. He helped her off with her jacket and wandlessly banished both of their hat and jackets. Ginny looked beautiful and happy, as Molly watched Harry kissed her on the side of the head and briefly caressed her belly.

Ginny looked around the room and seemed to find her mother; she whispered something to her husband before heading over to her mum.

"Mum."

Molly reached out and hugged her daughter tightly. "Hello, love. I am so glad you came."

She turned to her son-in-law and smiled. "Harry. Thank you for coming. I truly am sorry I have not made you feel welcome in the past."

Harry nodded, "Thank you for having me." He kissed Ginny on the cheek. "Remus just got here, I'm going to say hello."

Molly's heart sank a bit as she turned back to her daughter. Ginny met her eyes. "You really hurt him, Mum. Both of us actually, but I wanted to give you another chance. I think he's waiting to see how I react. While you hurt him, to him what matters is that you hurt me. If he thinks that will happen again he will leave and take me with him."

"I never meant to hurt the two of you," Molly said. "I just…you are so young and I didn't want you to do something you would regret."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Mum, I didn't come to have the same old argument. I came to enjoy Christmas with my family."

"Of course, love," Molly said apologetically. She reached out and wrapped a strand of Ginny's hair around her finger. "You look wonderful, so beautiful and so grown up."

"Thank you, Mum," Ginny beamed. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"We found out that we are having a boy and a girl," Ginny said excitedly just as Arthur came up to greet his daughter.

"Oh that is wonderful," Molly cried as she watched her husband embrace her daughter.

"That is wonderful," Arthur echoed, "and you look beautiful."

"Thanks, Daddy."

"Ginny!"

Ginny turned to see Fred gesturing her over. She nodded and turned back to her parents. "I'll see you two in a bit."

To Molly's delight, Ginny leaned in and kissed them each on the cheek before moving off to join her brothers. As she watched her daughter greet the twins and their dates, Arthur put his arm around her. She leaned into his familiar embrace and he kissed her temple.

"That didn't go too badly," Arthur observed. He glanced over at his wife. "She looks wonderful and very happy."

"That she does," Molly replied. She turned to her husband. "I trust you will not badger the poor Grangers all night about your Muggle nonsense."

* * *

"Gin-Gin!"

She smacked George. "Don't call me that!" She looked over her brother with a critical eye. "You look good."

"Tell that to Aunt Muriel," he groused. "She keeps going on about my ears being uneven."

Fred laughed, "Well you know how much Aunt Muriel loves us."

"I got a lovely earful about lying to her," Ginny said. "Crabby old bat."

"What did you lie to her about?" Angelina asked.

"I didn't lie," Ginny defended herself. "I told her I wasn't pregnant when I got married, because I'm pregnant now she assumes that we had to get married."

Across the room Harry was deep in conversation with Bill and Remus. "So you are sure about this?"

Bill nodded. "I am positive. She will love it!"

"Okay, I just…I want to make our first Christmas together perfect," Harry said softly as he looked over at his wife.

"It will be," Fleur said as she joined her husband. "She is so happy. I had so much fun at your house the other day."

Harry smiled her, "Good. I know Ginny was really glad she had that time to spend with all of you."

"Oui," Fleur said. "We are going shopping next weekend as well."

"I know," Harry replied, "She is so excited about getting the nursery together. She had poor Hedwig flying out and getting paint swatches and catalogs. I think now that we know what we are having it is a bit easier."

He looked over at Fleur. "Did Alicia see you?"

Fleur exchanged a smile with her husband. "We are having a girl!"

"Congratulations!" Harry said as he hugged his sister-in-law.

"We're having a boy," Remus put in. "We just found out yesterday."

"That's great!" Harry enthused hugging his godfather. "I can't believe by next Christmas we will all be parents."

"I can't wait," Bill said as he wrapped his arm around his wife. He looked over at the younger wizard. "So who will have the oldest grandchild?"

"I think we will," Harry said. "Ginny's due date is the middle of May, but Alicia said she will probably have them early because they are twins."

Bill shook his head. "So the youngest will have the oldest grandchildren? That's just wrong."

Harry laughed. "It's not my fault it took you so long to find your true love. I was just really, really lucky to find mine so early."

"Find your what?" Ginny asked as she slid her arm around him.

"My true love," Harry said as he kissed her softly.

"You are so sweet," Ginny sighed as she snuggled into his embrace.

* * *

Ginny woke on Christmas morning warm in her husband's arms. Glancing at the clock she noticed it was half past eight, she smiled thinking this was the latest she'd slept on Christmas in a long time. Rubbing her hand on her belly, she tried to imagine next Christmas. If she knew Harry he would want to buy the babies everything.

The twinkling of the Christmas lights caught her eye, she loved having a Christmas tree in her room. The smell of the pine and the sparkling of the lights always seemed so magical to her. She knew her mother thought it an extravagance to have two trees, but she didn't mind.

Turning she faced her husband, he was sleeping peacefully. She ran her fingers through his hair, smiling as he leaned into her touch. She knew that he had not had many happy Christmases, the Christmas he had spent with Sirius and Remus at Hogwarts during his fifth year was probably the only Christmas that he'd felt he had family with him for Christmas.

His eyes slowly fluttered open and he smiled. "A Christmas angel in my bed."

Ginny giggled as he leaned down to kiss her. Her amusement quickly turned to passion as he leaned over her kissing her deeply. He braced himself above her looking down into her eyes. "You really are everything I want for Christmas."

She smiled up at him, running her hand up his arm before pulling him down into a deep kiss. He kissed his way down her neck before he smiled wickedly up at her. "I did have a good time unwrapping you last night."

She arched up off the bed as he took her breast in his mouth and ran his other hand down her body. Running her hands down his back, she encouraged him with her body and her voice. She felt him smiling into her neck as she finished around his hand before he drove into her. The force of his thrusts caused her to orgasm again as she felt him flood into her. He rested his head on her breast as they both recovered.

After a few minutes he lifted his head. "That has got to be the absolute best way to celebrate Christmas."

She laughed as he shifted and pulled her into his arms. "We will have to make that a Christmas tradition."

Closing her eyes she drifted off for a few minutes until her body reasserted itself. She slipped out of his arms into the bathroom. After using the facilities, she brushed her teeth and washed her face. With a smile she looked over at the tub that still had flower petals sitting on the bottom and burned out candles around the edge. Last night, she had talked Harry into joining her for a bubble bath. It had certainly made for a memorable Christmas Eve.

Heading back into the bedroom, she pulled a soft cotton nightgown on over her head.

"You are not supposed to rewrap presents," Harry said as he sat up on the bed.

She laughed at him. "I want my other presents."

Grumbling playfully, Harry pulled on a pair of pajama pants and the two of them headed down to the sitting room. Ginny couldn't help it, the pile of presents under the tree made her squeal with excitement.

Harry laughed as he sat down on the rug next to her. He lazily summoned the gifts so they lay around them. He gestured to her. "Go ahead."

They both opened their gifts from her parents. Harry received a new Weasley jumper in green with a golden snitch while Ginny received a soft lavender jumper. Ginny had to blink back tears at the tiny pink and blue blankets her mother had made.

"She must have started working as soon as we left," Ginny said as she rubbed the soft blanket against her cheek. "These are beautiful."

Harry smiled at her enjoyment. Together they finished opening their gifts and found they had received a number of books as well as gifts for their new home. Harry was thrilled with the grandfather clock from Remus and Tonks. It was his parents' and had been in storage for years. Remus had it restored and delivered for Christmas.

Ginny felt the waves of emotion from her husband as he traced the stag and lily etched into the glass. He turned to her with a smile. "My mum had this made for my dad. Isn't it brilliant?"

"It is, love," Ginny said with a smile. "Do you want to put it in the front hall?"

Harry considered it for a moment. "That sounds like a good idea."

He wandlessly levitated the clock and they placed it in the front hall. Ginny leaned against her husband. "It is so beautiful." She looked up at him. "She must have loved him very much."

Harry nodded as he pulled her into his arms. She felt a few tears drop onto her neck, she clung to him letting him draw comfort from her. After a few minutes he pulled away and wiped his eyes. Smiling down at her, he said, "We need to head upstairs for your present."

"What?" Ginny followed him curiously. To her surprise he stopped on the second floor landing. They hadn't done much with this floor yet, they hadn't even really decided what they were going to use the rooms for as far as she knew. With a smile he led her to the front drawing room. "Close your eyes."

She did and let him lead her into the room. She could hear him moving around before he said, "Okay, you can open your eyes."

When she opened her eyes, she saw a gorgeous grand piano sitting at the end of the room. She gasped, "Merlin."

Slowly she walked over to the piano and ran her hand along the gleaming burnished brown wood. She ran her hand over the keys, playing a few notes.

Looking up at her husband, her eyes shining, she said, "This is amazing. How… how did you know?"

Harry smiled, "You mentioned you liked playing at Beauxbatons and I talked to Bill and Fleur. She told me you always played at her parents' house, but you had never had one of your own. I thought this one would be perfect in this room."

"I have never owned anything this nice," Ginny breathed. "Harry, I'm not that good. I mean I like to play and mess around, but not for something this nice."

He laughed, "I don't care if all you play is 'Chopsticks.' You like music so I wanted to get you something you can enjoy. Just think, you can teach the babies to play."

She launched herself across the room and into his arms. "Thank you, love. This is truly the best gift I've ever been given."

"You are welcome," he said leaning down for a kiss. As they pulled apart, she said, "I need to give you your gift."

Together they headed back down the sitting room. Ginny guided Harry to the couch before handing him a beautifully wrapped box. She sat down next to him as he opened it. He gasped as he pulled back the tissue to reveal several framed pictures. He pulled out the first picture. It was him and Sirius at Christmas two years ago.

Harry looked at her in amazement. She smiled, "I talked to Remus and he helped me pick out some of the pictures to use for our house. He had some great pictures of you and Sirius and you and your parents. As they can't be here with us in person, I don't want them to be forgotten."

He looked at each of the pictures in turn; she could feel a jumble of emotions – joy, sadness, laughter, and most of all love. He set the pictures on the side table. "Thank you, my love."

As he sat down to a late Christmas dinner in his brand new home with his wife, he wasn't sure how his life had become so wonderful.


	47. Pansy's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy comes to understand the perils of being a Death Eater. Implied torture and sexual assault. Nothing graphic.

Pansy looked at Lucius uncertainly. "No, Blaise isn't here. I didn't invite him."

"Why not?"

Pansy recoiled slightly from the ice in his voice. She stuttered. "H-he hasn't been as respectful as he should have been."

"Foolish girl," Lucius snarled. "Do you think the Dark Lord will take that as an answer? Zabini may not be from an old family, but his family has a lot of contacts and a lot of money. It is not up to you to decide if he is a good recruit or not. That is up to our Lord."

"Yes, sir," Pansy whispered. It had seemed like a good idea to punish Blaise for not being nice to her. Draco used to do it to her. He would ignore her for days if he thought she was not acting appropriately. As she watched Lucius Malfoy stalk angrily away she realized suddenly that he had killed and tortured people. Before it was okay because it was always other people that were killed and tortured, but suddenly the differences between them and her didn't seem so vast.

She looked over at Ted Nott; he had come with hopes of being inducted as a Death Eater. Her induction as a Death Eater had come last spring. Easter break had been a wonderful two weeks, she and Draco had spent almost all of their time together. At the end of the first week she had knelt before the Dark Lord and taken his mark. She had joined a revel for the first time the next week. It was glorious watching the worthless Muggles tremble in fear before them.

Celebrating with Draco had been brilliant. She had known they would be together forever; somehow they would have broken his betrothal to that Greengrass slag. It was a few months later everything had gone to hell. She had planned to be with Draco and Snape when they went after Potter and the foolish Headmaster. That was the first part of the plan that had not gone well. The afternoon of the attack she had started bleeding. She hadn't even realized she was pregnant when she lost the baby. In the course of one afternoon she had lost the love of her life and her child.

Pansy looked around silently, she suddenly felt very alone in the crowded ballroom. She missed Draco. She was used to him being here with her, Draco had always made her feel protected. With a wrench she realized if all had gone well she would be due to give birth soon.

The slamming of a door brought her back to the present. She could do this, she stood proud and tall and Ted stood next to her. The Dark Lord swept into the Malfoy's opulent ballroom as if he owned it.

He reached the front of the room and turned to survey his followers. As one, they all bowed to him.

"Rise." He said in a cool almost bored tone of voice. They all stood and waited patiently with their heads still bowed.

The row of Death Eaters that surround the Dark Lord were all long-term followers of the Dark Lord including Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov, McNair, Crabbe and Goyle Senior. Her father was in the row behind the vaunted 'inner circle.' For all of her posturing at school, she was in one of the last rows.

"You have done well," the Dark Lord said as he looked over the room. His red eyes gleamed in the candle light.

In the last row, he found the werewolf, Fenrir Greyback. "Greyback, come here."

The brutish, violent looking man smirked at his companions and made his way to the front of the room. He bowed gracelessly, waiting for the Dark Lord to say something.

"You and your pack did well this past full moon."

"Thank you, my Lord. It was fun."

Voldemort nodded before he said silkily, "I don't recall ordering you to get rid of Umbridge."

Greyback's pride faded a bit. "No, my Lord. I killed her because she has made life miserable for all werewolves. The bloody Umbridge-Weasley act is fu- is ridiculous, my Lord."

Lucius glared at the werewolf, he had spoken to him about his language in the past. He might be a Death Eater, but he still had standards for behavior in his house.

"That may be, Greyback, but she had her uses," Voldemort replied icily. "If I had wanted her killed I would have made it happen. Lucius, what were your instructions?"

"I told him they could attack any Muggles or Muggle-borns they wanted, but they needed to stay away from any Purebloods or Ministry officials," Lucius replied promptly.

"Was any of that unclear?" Voldemort asked the werewolf.

Without even waiting for a response, Voldemort leveled his wand. _"Crucio!"_

He dispassionately watched the werewolf twitch in front of him. When he stopped the curse, he beckoned to two burly men. "Show him out."

After Greyback was ejected from the meeting, Voldemort turned to Lucius. "You have something for me?"

Lucius bowed and handed the Dark Lord an old tome he had summoned from a side table. "Yes, my Lord. This was found in my wife's father's estate."

Voldemort turned the book over in his hands and nodded. Without even looking he handed it to the pudgy, mousy looking man standing behind him.

Looking out over the crowd once more Voldemort said, "We have some guests with us from the esteemed halls of Hogwarts. Please come forward."

Pansy nodded encouragingly at Ted. He sent an almost pleading look at her before straightening and heading to the front of the room with Greg Goyle. Greg had not taken the mark previously, Pansy wasn't certain why but she thought it had something to do with his father.

To Pansy's surprise, there were two other recruits of whom she had not previously been aware. One she recognized as a Hufflepuff whose name she could not remember. The other recruit was a Ravenclaw who was called Kevin, she could not recall his last name.

She looked around the room carefully, trying to determine who else might be recruiting from Hogwarts. She had thought she was the only Death Eater currently at Hogwarts, was she mistaken?

At a signal from the Dark Lord, a door was opened and five Muggles were led into the room. There were to be used for the students to demonstrate their proficiency in the use of the Unforgivables. Pansy watched as they looked around fearfully, an unfamiliar sympathy welled up in her.

Voldemort looked at Pansy's father. "Phillip, I was led to believe you were bringing three students to be inducted."

Sweating heavily Phillip replied, "Yes, my Lord. The Zabini boy refused our invitation."

"Refused?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort looked around the room until he found Pansy. "Come here girl."

On shaking legs, Pansy made her way to the front of the room. He locked his blood-red eyes on hers and Pansy could feel Voldemort's cold presence in her mind. He withdrew and stared at her before laughing an eerie high pitched laugh.

Pointing to her with his white bony finger he announced to his followers. "This foolish girl thought that her wants and desires ranked above my wants and desires. Zabini was not falling in with her plans so she excluded him."

Pointing his wand at Pansy's father, Voldemort yelled, _"Crucio!"_

Pansy trembled as her father's screams filled the room. It seemed like an eternity before the curse was lifted.

"You will do better to control your daughter in the future," Voldemort said coolly.

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you, my Lord." He bowed to the Dark Lord without even looking at his daughter.

Voldemort looked at the Hufflepuff. "Boy, Demonstrate the Cruciatus on Miss Parkinson."

Zacharias was his name, Pansy thought as he turned his wand on her without any hesitation.

_"Crucio!"_

* * *

Narcissa looked up from her morning tea as Lucius joined her quite stiffly. She had heard him come in about five in the morning and head straight to the shower. It was always a bad night if he headed straight for the shower.

Putting on a warm and comforting smiled Narcissa said, "Good morning, my love."

Lucius nodded and waited as the house elf placed a plate in front of him. He reached across the table for Narcissa's hand, picking it up he kissed the palm of her hand.

"It is now," he said.

She coloured at his flattery, even after almost twenty years of marriage he could make her heart race. With a wave of her wand she summoned several vials of potions. Lucius downed them all quickly.

"Miss Parkinson will be in need of your potions this morning," Lucius said after the potions kicked in and his pain receded.

Narcissa arched her eyebrow. Lucius filled her in on the events of the night before. "Once the four students were inducted, the Dark Lord let them…shall we say amuse themselves with her."

Standing, Narcissa opened her potion's box. "Should I include an Anti-Conception Potion?"

At Lucius's nod, Narcissa sighed, she liked the girl, but Pansy was very stubborn. "I will go visit her later."

A house elf popped into the room and proffered a silver salver to her mistress. Taking the note from the salver, Narcissa slit the parchment open and quickly read the note.

"This is interesting," Narcissa said. "It is from Inanna Zabini announcing the betrothal of her son Blaise to Daphne Greengrass."

Lucius whistled. "The Dark Lord will not be pleased. He was hoping to gain access to the Zabini fortune."

"I shall make up a basket of healing potions for Pansy," Narcissa said. "I have a feeling she will need them."

* * *

Harry dodged the sword that came crashing down towards him. He managed to meet the blade and push back his attacker before dancing out of the way of the oncoming blade.   
Feinting to the left he tried to catch his opponent off-guard, but his more experienced opponent managed to correct himself and touched his blade to Harry's chest.

He laughed as he pulled off his protective headgear. "Good job, Harry. You did much better that time."

Harry made a face as he took the hand the other man extended and allowed himself to be helped up. "I'd still be dead."

"You are doing well with your initial assault, it is your counter assault that needs work."

Harry nodded and his opponent smiled. "Ready to go again?"

Nodding, the two moved back out into the practice ring. Neither noticed the man in the upper deck watching them. That man watched them for another minute before hurrying back to one of the offices.

"Jack, you have to see this new kid. There is something about him, I don't know what it is exactly, but you need to see him."

Jack Oliver looked up from his desk and asked his longtime employee Mac. "What kid?"

"I didn't get his name," Mac said. "Come watch."

Rounding his desk, Jack accompanied Mac back to the observation deck that overlooked the main floor. Looking out over the floor he noticed one of his regulars before he noticed the boy Mac wanted him to see. He was young and slim, that was all Jack could tell about his appearance due to all the protective gear. That wasn't what drew their attention. The kid was very graceful and handled his blade well.

"He's never been here before?" Jack asked. He was fairly certain the answer was no, but he had to ask. Mac shook his head, "No, I've never seen him." Mac gestured to two other men standing on the side watching.

"He came with those two."

Nodding Jack observed the training session, his mind racing. He was glad when Mac headed into the back, he wanted to watch the kid on his own. Jack was fairly certain the kid had to be magical. It wasn't unheard of. Sword fighting had a place in magical history and many of the old families still taught their children the art. However, this kid was much older than he would have thought for a beginning magical student.

He turned his attention to the two men who Mac had identified as accompanying the kid. If he had to guess he would say the two were brothers, probably in their mid to late twenties. He squinted at the taller one, he had a set of scars on his face that made it look as though he'd been savaged by some sort of animal and if Jack wasn't mistaken, that was a dragon fang dangling from his ear.

As the kid wrapped up his session, Jack made his way downstairs. He watched as the kid took off his protective gear and shook his opponent's hand. To Jack's surprise, the kid didn't appear to be more than sixteen.

He was nearing the group of laughing and joking men when the kid pushed his hair back from his forehead exposing a lightning bolt scar.

"Harry Potter?"

Jack found himself with three wands pointing at him before he could react. He held his hands up in surrender. "I'm not armed."

The taller of the brothers stepped forward. "We were told this was an all-Muggle school."

"It is," Jack reassured them. "I am a Squib."

The brothers relaxed slightly, but still stood between him and the kid he was now certain was Harry Potter.

"You are Harry Potter, aren't you?"

An intense green gaze seemed to look right through him, Jack thought he must have passed as the kid nodded, "I'm Harry Potter."

"Jack Oliver, I run this school." Jack extended his hand and shook Harry's hand.

Harry gestured to the other two. "These are my brothers-in-law, Bill and Charlie Weasley."

"Brothers-in-law? You don't look more than sixteen."

Harry smiled. "I'm seventeen actually. You don't keep up with the magical world do you?"

Jack shook his head. "Not really. My sister, Dorcas, was killed by Death Eaters in the first war and my parents died in a car accident almost six years ago. I don't have any other contact with that world.

"I actually wanted to talk to you before I realized who you were. You are very good, you have good skills and you are quite graceful. My assistant noticed you and pointed you out. We are always looking for someone to train. Are you interested?"

Jack watched as the other three seemed to carry on a silent conversation before Harry turned back. "Can we talk in private?"

Nodding, Jack led the three men into the ground floor conference room. He closed the door and froze as Harry and the one he had identified as Bill had their wands out once again. Charlie smiled in a friendly manner. "They are setting privacy charms and such. Don't worry."

"Sorry," Jack sat at the table with Charlie. "I've never seen anyone do that before."

Charlie shrugged. "Most people aren't as paranoid about their safety as Harry."

"It's not paranoia if someone is really after you," Harry returned as he and Bill joined the others at the table.

To Jack's surprise, it was Bill who spoke first. "I've scanned the building and there is no sign of a magical signature. I have also verified that you have no magical core."

Jack nodded, "It is true. I've lived in the Muggle world for almost twenty years. My parents sent me to a boarding school in Scotland, it was just a Muggle school. I was one of the lucky ones. I know there are many Squibs who are not treated well by their families, but my family was always supportive and loving. My father started teaching me sword fighting and enrolled me in a local martial arts school. I loved it, it was a way to hold onto my magical heritage while at the same time make a living in the Muggle world. My family name is Meadows. My father was concerned that a Death Eater or a sympathizer might realize who I was and come after me, and with no magic I would be in a lot of trouble. I changed my name to Oliver after my grandfather."

"Your sister, Dorcus, she was a member of the Order of the Phoenix," Harry said in surprise.

"That's right," Jack said. "She thought it was important to stand up to Voldemort. She was very proud of her role in resisting him." He shook his head. "It broke my parents' hearts when she died, but they took comfort in the fact that she died for a cause in which she believed."

Harry nodded. "I know what you mean." He cleared his throat. "I am training to fight Voldemort. From some information I've been given, I think that sword fighting might play a role in that fight. I don't know how, but that's why I've been learning how to fight."

"How have you been training so far?" Jack asked curiously.

Harry shrugged. "We've been learning on our own mostly. We have training dummies and books, but that's it."

"We? All three of you?"

"No, Bill and Charlie just came with me today. My wife has been training with me, but she's pregnant and has been having trouble with balance."

"We offer a sword aerobics that combines a good workout with sword work. My wife taught that class while she was pregnant, she might have some ideas on working on balance. Melanie also had balance issues as her centre of gravity changed," Jack said. "I know how important what you are doing is. Please let me help. We can develop a personal training plan that will improve your fighting as well as your sword use."

"What does your wife know about our world?" Bill asked.

"She knows about magic," Jack replied. "We were married before my parents died so she knows about magic and she's seen it, but she's never lived with it like I did."

"Private lessons would work out well for us." Harry looked over at Bill. "Do you think it would be difficult to arrange for me to leave Hogwarts?"

"I don't think it will be much of a problem," Bill replied. "You can use the Floo in my quarters to get to London. I will talk to Minerva, but I feel it would be better if we don't ask for permission."

Nodding, Harry turned to Jack. "I'd like to continue coming in while I'm in London. I'm here for the next week and a half. After that, I'll contact you and let you know what would work."

Thinking back to the owls of his youth, Jack asked, "How will you contact me?"

"I'll have my godfather call you. He lives here in London."

Saying good-bye to his brothers-in-law, Harry hurried back to Grimmauld Place. All was quiet as he entered the house, but hanging in golden writing above the stairs was the message – _We are up in the Nursery._

As Harry hurried up the stairs, he smiled at the changes that had taken place at Grimmauld Place over the past year. It really did look more like a home. Nearing the top floor, Harry could hear laughter and voices coming from the nursery closest to his and Ginny's room.

The nursery was right next to his and Ginny's room at the front of the house. Dobby had created a doorway so the two rooms were joined. The nursery could be entered from the hall or through Harry and Ginny's room.

He peeked in the room and found Ginny, Hermione, and Tonks sitting on the floor laughing. The furniture had been delivered so the double decker cot was up against one wall while a two changing tables and rocking chairs were placed awkwardly in the room.

Ginny's face lit up when she saw him. "Come in, love."

The girls were surrounded by bags, it was obvious they'd been shopping. Harry made his way around the bags and plopped down next to his wife. He leaned over and kissed her before looking around. "It looks like you had fun."

"We did!" Ginny enthused. She summoned the bags and showed Harry her purchases. She had found a moon and star bedding, one accented in blue the other in pink. "Aren't they cute? There is so much cute stuff. Fleur got the cutest little purple butterfly bedding; I thought about it, but I wanted to get them something that matched."

Harry smiled as he looked through the bedding, mobiles, and lights she'd purchased. "It's really nice. It would be really cool to paint some stars up on the ceiling, don't you think? That way they have something to look at up there. I remember seeing a photo of a room like that when I was younger."

Feeling the thrill of longing that swept through him at the remembrance of his childhood, Ginny leaned into him and kissed him softly. "That would be great."

Gesturing to several cans of paint stacked against the wall she said, "I picked the colours I wanted, but it turns out that pregnant women aren't supposed to paint. Something about the fumes or something, right Hermione?"

"Yes, Ginny," Hermione agreed. She looked over at Harry and noticed he looked a bit disappointed. He probably wanted to paint with Ginny. "Do you want me to help you paint?"

"Really?" Harry said, his disappointed look fading. "You'll help?"

"Of course," Hermione said. "It sounds like fun."

Ginny smiled, "That would be great, Hermione." She stifled a yawn and snuggled into Harry's shoulder.

Dropping a kiss on the top of her head, Harry said, "Why don't you go lay down for a while, love? I'll straighten up the room and maybe Hermione and I can get a start on painting."

"A nap, that sounds like a great idea," Tonks said as she stood and almost tripped over one of the rockers.

Harry, who had stood to help Ginny, grabbed Tonks before she fell. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, love. It's just my normal klutziness," Tonks laughed. She headed off to her room while Ginny went into her and Harry's room.

She had shimmied out of her jeans and climbed into bed when Harry came to check on her. He sat down on the edge of the bed and leaning over kissed her softly. "You found such beautiful stuff for our babies. I can't wait to get the room all decorated."

"We still have another nursery to do," Harry reminded her.

"I know," Ginny said. She ran her hand idly up Harry's arm. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not, love." Harry said. A sound caused him to look up, Hermione was in the doorway. Instead of hurrying him as he thought she might do, she motioned that she was going down for a cup of tea. Harry nodded and toed off his shoes. He climbed on the bed next to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her. She immediately snuggled into his arms and Harry listened to her ramble on about bedding and paint colours and lighting until she fell asleep.

He kissed her before sliding off of the bed and heading into the nursery. Hermione wasn't back yet so he quickly summoned Dobby.

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir."

"Dobby, Ginny bought sheets and stuff for the babies' cots. Can you wash them for us?" Harry asked showing Dobby the linens.

"Of course, Harry Potter," Dobby said. "Dobby will take good care of the baby bedding."

With a pop Dobby disappeared with the linens. Harry rummaged through the rest of the bags, delighted with the tiny clothes and linens Ginny had bought. She had even found little stuffed black dogs for each of the babies.

He conjured up plastic tarps to cover the furniture and prepared the walls for painting. He had just opened the first can of paint when Hermione rejoined him.

"Thanks," he smiled at her. "I really appreciate you helping."

"You're welcome," Hermione said as she hugged him. "Can I say that after spending the morning with Tonks and Ginny I am in no hurry to have a baby?"

Harry laughed. "Did they drive you nuts?"

"It wasn't that so much as listening to the two of them," Hermione admitted. "All of the vomiting and indigestion, then one or the other of them or both had to pee every hour or so."

He shrugged. "It will be worth it." He looked at the wall that separated them from his wife. "I just worry about her. She's so young and she's having twins. Alicia says she should be fine, but it's just a bit scary."

"She'll be fine," Hermione assured him. She looked around the room. "You've made a good start."

"I just opened the paint," Harry said showing Hermione what he'd found. "I think we are painting the wall with the cots and the wall with the cupboards this cream colour, then one wall is pink and the other is blue."

"Okay," Hermione said picking up a brush. "You realize there is a painting charm we can use, right?"

"I know, but I'm used to painting the Muggle way."

As he started painting he smiled. "Did I ever tell you I performed accidental magic while painting?"

Hermione shook her head. Harry had never really talked about his accidental magic before except for the time he blew up his aunt.

"It was after my third year," Harry explained. "My relatives were a bit better as they were scared of Sirius, but they still had huge lists of chores for me. Aunt Petunia decided that I needed to paint the sitting room this extremely boring shade of taupe. I mean, taupe. What kind of colour is that?"

He shook his head at the memory. "I was painting away thinking what a boring shade it was and suddenly I thought of the colour of Ginny's hair. This was when I was still thinking she wasn't real and she was just an angel sent to keep me company." He shot Hermione a goofy smile. "Her hair is so beautiful and suddenly the whole room was the colour of her hair. It was amazing. I remember standing there turning around and thinking how brilliant it was and how I wanted to keep it that way. Then I heard my uncle's car pull up. I was freaking out, I had no idea what to do. I just closed my eyes and wished as hard as I could to change the colour back and thankfully it did."

Hermione was laughing by this time. "Only you, Harry."

"I know," Harry laughed. "I was so relieved when I opened my eyes and it was back to boring taupe."

"Taupe isn't so bad," Hermione protested. "My parents' living room is taupe."

"I will not have any taupe rooms in my house," Harry declared. He smirked, "Luckily Ginny agrees with me."

As they painted, Harry told her about his sword lessons and the plan for him to come weekly for further lessons.

"That is great," Hermione said. "Maybe you can stop by once in a while."

Harry smiled. "Maybe. I don't know how it is going to work." He watched her paint for a minute. "Are you feeling left out?"

She stopped painting for a minute. "A bit. I'm so used to being in the middle of everything, helping you research and making sure you study." She laughed, "It's not like that here. I like everyone and Mandy and I are getting along very well. We have a much different relationship than I have with you and Ron."

"You don't have to mother her?" Harry teased.

Hermione blushed. "I don't. I kind of miss that."

"I don't need to be mothered, but I do miss it a bit. Hogwarts is so different this year," Harry said. "I'm so different this year. With the block off of my magic everything is so much easier for me. I'm also working harder this year, I need to do my best so I can end this and get on with my life."

He looked over at her. "Have you asked Remus to involve you more?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are an adult in both the magical and the Muggle world," Harry said. "You can help with the raids or whatever he and Tonks are doing with the Order. I know Andromeda wants to expand the work at the werewolf facilities. You can help there."

Hermione brightened up. "You're right. I can do that."

"Of course you can," Harry said. "Is Andromeda teaching you how to brew Wolfsbane Potion?"

"She didn't have time to teach us for the last full moon, but she promised me and Mandy we could help next month. We are the only two in Advanced Potions."

"How is that being the only two in class?"

"It is fantastic," Hermione said. "Mrs Tonks conducts the class much differently than either Professor Snape or Professor Slughorn."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You don't need to call a murderer professor, Hermione."

Continuing on as if she hadn't heard him she said, "She explains things so clearly. Why some potion ingredients work together and why others don't. All of the classes are so different here. Professor Flitwick and Remus both make a point to spend individual time with each of us to make sure we understand the work. Professor Flitwick is letting us explore the charms that interest us the most. He is almost tailoring the class to each of us."

The two finished up the room as they caught up on everything that had happened over the course of the term. Ginny woke up before they finished. She could feel Harry's waves of affection for his best friend. Lying in her bed, she smiled as she listened to the murmur of voices from next door. She knew they both needed time together with their friends.

* * *

Ginny stepped through the Floo into her brother's office. She moved out of the way just before Harry tripped out of the Floo. Bill laughed as he caught Harry before he fell to the ground.

"I hate to use the Floo network," Harry grumbled as Ginny giggled over his plight. He glared at the fireplace as his best mate stepped out without a problem.

Seeing the look on Harry's face, Ron guessed. "You fell?"

"Yes! Of course," Harry said.

"Have you tried focusing?" Fleur asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"When I first learned to Floo I had trouble getting dizzy from all of the other grates swirling by," Fleur explained. "My Grand-mere told me to focus on one spot in front of me and I wouldn't get so dizzy."

Harry thought about it for a minute. "Does it work?"

Fleur nodded. "Just try it the next time you're in the Floo, I think it will help."

Harry laughed and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "Thank you, I will."

After bidding Bill and Fleur good-bye, the three students headed off for Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Charlie walked into the room to which Professor McGonagall had directed him. After melting paths in the snow for his first several classes of the new term, Charlie had approached the Deputy Headmistress about finding him a classroom in the castle for inclement weather.

He made a face as he opened the door and saw the layer of dust on all of the surfaces. As he looked around he realized this was Professor Kettleburn's old classroom. With a wave of his wand, he opened the window to try and disperse the musty odor from the classroom.

Rolling up his sleeves, he cast several cleaning charms. He chuckled as he vanished a pile of blankets, someone must have used the classroom for as a trysting spot. It didn't appear to have been used recently as the blankets were covered with dust as well.

"I heard you were moving indoors."

Charlie turned to see Professor Madison in the doorway. He smiled. "Yeah, I think my students were going to revolt if they had to keep slogging out to my hut for class."

She nodded. "How were your holidays?"

"Great. We had a party at my parents and I got to spend a lot of time with my girlfriend," Charlie responded. "How about you?"

"I also got together with some friends," Nadia replied easily.

He nodded distractedly. "Nadia, isn't there a charm that allows you to project a three dimensional picture? I was thinking that would be really helpful. I'm going to be talking to the sixth and seventh year students about dragons and I'd love to show them how the dragons move."

When she didn't respond right away, he turned to look at her. She was watching him with a strange expression on her face. As he turned to face her, she said, "I'm sorry. I was distracted. Yes, you need to have a picture to duplicate. If you want to use a picture from your text, the charm is Movere Pictus."

He copied the wand movement she showed him. Concentrating on an old poster on the wall, he created a three dimensional version of the owl that was depicted in the picture.

"Good job," Nadia said. "I think that should work nicely for you."

"Thanks," Charlie said with a smile.

"Do you need some help getting your classroom in order?" Nadia asked.

"That would be great," Charlie replied. "I don't know when this classroom was last used, but it's been quite a while."

They chatted worked together to clean the classroom. They had to repair or replace several of the desks in addition to general cleaning. The cupboards in the front of the room contained the remains of several Doxys.

As they worked together, Charlie considered Nadia. He had spoken to her a few times at meals and staff meetings, but he really didn't know her very well. Bill had known her in school and spoke well of her. Filius had recommended Charlie talk to her about the charm he'd had cast on him, but he wasn't sure if he should. He just really didn't feel as comfortable with her as he did with his old Charms' professor. When he had talked to Filius about the charm, he hadn't recognized the charm work, but did agree it had to be either a N.E.W.T. student or a teacher who cast the charm.

He hadn't had any doubts about dating Hermione since he'd returned to Hogwarts, so he resolved to wait and see what happened before he spoke to her about the charm. After they finished cleaning the classroom and setting it up for Charlie's classes the next day, they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

Harry entered his room to find Ginny napping on the bed. He watched her sleep for a moment as he moved closer to the bed.

She was lying on her side, her hair fanned out around her. One of her new novels lay forgotten at her side and Emerald was curled up next to her. He picked up her book and marked her page before setting it on the bedside table.

He brushed her hair back from her face and dropped a kiss on her cheek. He turned to leave when her sleepy voice stopped him. "Where are you going, love?"

"I'm headed out to patrol with Daphne," he said as he returned to her side. He knelt down at her side.

She reached out and ran her hand through his hair. "Okay. I'll see you when you get back."

Leaning down he kissed her softly and reached out to pet Emerald before he left. "I love you."

"I love you," she replied.

Before he'd reached the common room, she'd fallen back asleep. Ron was waiting for Parvati as they were also patrolling.

Harry laughed at him. "Don't forget that you are supposed to be patrolling. You are kicking people out of broom cupboards."

Ron laughed as he lightly punched Harry's arm. "Thanks. Not all of us have our own private rooms, you know."

Waving to Ron, Harry headed down to the Entrance Hall to meet Daphne. To his surprise, she was not alone when he arrived. Blaise Zabini was waiting with her. He did not know Blaise well, he had been in Draco's circle of friends, but he'd never had much to do with him. Blaise didn't take Potions or play Quidditch so Harry's contact with him was limited.

Once he reached the couple, he greeted Daphne. She smiled, "I don't know if you've heard, but I am now betrothed to Blaise."

Harry raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

At her nod he said, "Congratulations. When did this happen?"

She and Blaise exchanged a glance and Daphne replied, "Over the holidays. Pansy overplayed her hand and Blaise decided he'd had enough."

"I don't want to be a stooge the rest of my life," Blaise said speaking for the first time. "I've watched the Malfoys and how they have turned into glorified errand boys. I don't want that."

"Understandable," Harry said non-committally.

"I'm not saying I'm ready to come out and support you, Potter, but I won't work against you," Blaise said sincerely.

"I appreciate that," Harry said holding out his hand.

Blaise hesitated a moment before shaking Harry's hand. Looking at Daphne, he said, "I'll wait in the common room for you."

Harry watched as Blaise walked away before looking at Daphne. To his surprise, she giggled as Blaise rounded the corner. He had never pictured Daphne as the giggling type.

"So how did this happen?" Harry repeated. "I thought he was on the road to being betrothed to Pansy."

As they headed up to the third floor to start their rounds, Daphne explained, "Pansy wanted to 'punish' Blaise for not paying enough attention to her so she didn't invite him to take the Dark Mark. He was already having second thoughts and my father saw the opportunity."

"Are you happy about it?" Harry asked remembering their previous conversation on marriage.

"I am," Daphne said. "He is nice and well-spoken. His family is wealthy and he treats his mother well. I don't need all of the romance and such like you have."

Harry thought that rather sad, but he didn't voice that thought. It seemed to make sense to her.

"I'd watch out for Pansy," Daphne said.

"Why?"

"She was punished quite severely by the Dark Lord for her failure to bring Blaise with her. I heard something about putting her needs before the Dark Lord's," Daphne explained. She paused looking over at Harry. "She was given to the new recruits as entertainment."

When he didn't say anything she said, "That means-"

"I know what it means, Daphne," Harry interrupted. "I…I have seen more than one of Voldemort's gatherings."

"Sorry, I forgot." Daphne winced. Harry had told her during one of their patrols about his previous connection to Voldemort.

"That's okay," Harry said.

"Anyhow," Daphne said. "She is blaming you, so she might try to get revenge on you."

"What?" Harry stopped. "How on Earth are her stupid decisions my fault?"

Daphne shrugged. "She thinks that Blaise has started to believe you will prevail and that is why he didn't take the Mark."

Harry rolled his eyes. "She is insane."

Daphne laughed. "I'm not arguing with you."

As they reached the ground floor, Harry asked, "Do you know who else took the Dark Mark?"

"Goyle and Nott took the Mark," she said, "I heard rumours of recruits from other houses, but I don't know any names."

"If you hear any names, let me know," Harry said.

"You don't seem too surprised at Death Eaters in other houses," Daphne observed.

Harry looked over at her. "My parents were betrayed by a Death Eater who was in Gryffindor, so no, it doesn't surprise me."

"What?" Daphne did look surprised by that information.

"My parents were betrayed by one of my father's best friends. He was in Gryffindor with my parents," Harry said.

"That's how the Dark Lord found them?" Daphne asked in shock. There had been many rumours to explain how the Potters were found and murdered, but she'd never heard they were betrayed.

Harry nodded as they returned to the ground floor. They walked into the Hall of Honour, Harry turned to the pictures of his parents and godfather. He smiled as he watched Sirius and James tease Lily. He made a face at the second picture of four young men in Hogwarts' robes. He gestured to the picture. "That man at the end, Peter Pettigrew, he is the one who betrayed my parents."

Daphne looked at the picture of four carefree young men goofing off by the Black Lake. James Potter was easily recognizable as was Sirius Black. "Is that Professor Lupin?"

Harry nodded, "You've heard me talk about my godfather. Remus Lupin is my godfather, he kind of took over from Sirius after he was killed. Pettigrew betrayed all of them. Because of him, my parents were killed, Sirius spent twelve years in Azkaban and Remus was almost destroyed by what happened. So trust me I am very well aware that Death Eaters can come from any house."

Turning to look at Daphne he said earnestly, "If you hear any names or even ideas of who might be supporting Voldemort, please let me know."

Daphne nodded, "I will."

A noise caused the two of them to turn, it was Blaise.

"I thought I would walk you back to the common room," he said to Daphne.

She smiled and the two said good-bye to Harry and headed down to the dungeon. Harry walked down the Hall of Honour, stopping to look at some pictures. He stopped in front of an older picture, he recognized a younger version of his sword instructor. He studied the picture for a moment, it showed two laughing witches in their late teens along with two younger teens. Jack was standing next to his sister and next to the other witch was a young girl. There was something about her that looked familiar. He looked around, but there was no inscription or anything to explain who was in the picture. He resolved to ask Jack about it the next time he saw him.

Turning he headed back up to Gryffindor tower and promptly forgot about the picture. He would later regret the fact that he hadn't brought the picture up to his instructor.


	48. Quidditch & Valentines

Ginny sighed as she read over her Defence Against the Dark Arts essay. She knew that comparing and contrasting the different types of shields was important, but she really wasn't in the mood to write it. She laughed as she thought of the look on Bill's face if she told him she wasn't in the mood to write his essay.

"What's so funny?" Seamus asked as he dropped into the chair across from her.

"I was just imagining the look on my brother's face if I told him I wasn't in the mood to write his essay."

Seamus laughed. "As charming as you are, I don't see your brother buying that excuse."

She made a face. "I know. I'm just tired of being in the common room and I don't want to go to my room."

"I know what you mean," Seamus said. "January and February are the worst months. It's too cold to go outside and I really don't want to spend any extra time in the library."

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Ginny asked as she reached into her bag and pulled out a small package. "I need to mail my dad's birthday present."

"Sure," Seamus said. "You can tell me all about this bird who has caught my best mates' attention."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You do realize that most women don't like being called birds, don't you?"

Seamus waved away that objection. "So her name is Laura?"

"Yes, she's my year and she was in Hufflepuff," Ginny explained as they left through the portrait hole.

The two chatted amiably as they walked up to the owlery. Ginny had decided she wanted to check on Hedwig. Seamus held her arm as they climbed the last of the icy steps into the owlery.

"We don't need you slipping down the steps now, do we?"

"Thank you," Ginny said with a smile.

She walked towards the far wall were she could see Hedwig nesting among the other owls. Hedwig hooted and flew towards them. She landed on Ginny's arm and let her pet and fuss over her.

"She is the prettiest bird," Seamus remarked. Hedwig turned her amber eyes on him and he laughed, "You heard that didn't you girl. Are you a pretty girl?"

Ginny stifled a laugh at the look on Hedwig's face as she preened under Seamus's kind words. Reaching into her pocket she held out a few owl treats for her before attaching the package to the owl.

"Can you take this to my dad?"

Hedwig hooted and nibbled on Ginny's hair before winging her way out of the owlery.

"Do you have an owl?" Ginny asked as she watched the bird.

Seamus shook his head. "Me mam has one and I just use a school owl." He shrugged. "I'm not much of a pet person."

"I love pets," Ginny said as they headed towards the stairs. "I want to get a dog once we're out of school. I always wanted a dog when I was little." She touched her stomach, "I want my little ones to have lots of pets."

Just before they reached the door, it opened. Zacharias Smith and Kevin Entwhistle entered, laughing raucously and pushing and shoving each other. Seamus instinctively placed himself between Ginny and the other two. When they noticed the couple, Smith and Entwhistle exchanged a look and advanced on the couple.

Zacharias sneered at the pair. "Get tired of Potter already? I figured he wouldn't be able to keep a Pureblood happy."

"I didn't think you had the guts to be dipping your quill in Potter's well," Entwhistle sneered to Seamus as he leered at Ginny.

"You're disgusting," She replied disdainfully. She gripped the back of Seamus's jacket, the floor of the owlery was slick with ice, slush, and owl droppings. She was afraid she would fall if she was forced to move quickly. Neither of the other boys were particularly large, but they were rather menacing.

Zacharias laughed. "You're one to talk. We've all heard the rumours. I bet your parents were grateful that Potter took you off their hands before you disgraced the family."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Seamus asked as he tried to edge to two of them towards the door.

"Please, isn't it obvious? They send her away for years and marry her off when she's barely sixteen. Either she's an embarrassment to the family or they were afraid she'd get knocked up before they could marry her off," Zacharias sneered.

The door opened again and Professor Vector entered the owlery. She looked at the aggressive stances of the young men, not missing the fact that Seamus was standing between Ginny and the other two.

"Is there a problem here, gentlemen?" She asked sharply.

"No ma'am," Ginny said promptly. "We were just leaving."

Pulling on Seamus's arm, the two of them left the room. As they exited, Ginny heard Professor Vector ask, "What was that all about?"

Seamus once again held onto her arm as they made their way down the icy steps. He chanced a look over at her and to his dismay he saw tears spilling down her face. Squeezing her arm, he said, "Don't let them get to you, lass."

As they re-entered the castle, Seamus was relieved to see Harry hurrying up the hall towards them. With a cry Ginny threw herself into his arms. He automatically wrapped his arms around her as he looked inquiringly over her head at Seamus.

Seamus quickly explained what happened. "I'm sorry, mate. I feel horrible that she heard all of that crap."

Looking at Ginny he added, "You realize that no one actually thinks that, right? All anyone has to do is look and see how much in love the two of you are. They are just complete idiots."

Ginny sniffed as she looked up from Harry's shirt where she had buried her face. "Thank you, Seamus."

Keeping a hold of Harry, she leaned over and kissed Seamus on the cheek. He smiled, "You're welcome."

The three of them headed back to the tower. Seamus looked over the couple curiously. "How did you know where we were or that something happened?"

Harry tightened his arm around Ginny's shoulders as he looked down at her; she nodded and he replied, "I can feel her emotions and I could tell she was upset or scared or some combination of both. Through our bond I can always tell where she is, so I took off when I felt she needed me."

They had just entered the common room when Ron burst in. "What the hell, mate?"

He handed Harry his bag. "I turned in your potion and Slughorn was fine, but I think you need to let him know what happened."

"Sorry," Harry said. He explained quickly what happened. Ron cursed loudly, "Smith has always been such a bloody wanker, but I wouldn't have thought he would do that."

"I think he's jealous," Seamus said. "I've heard him make comments about her before – she's beautiful, she's sexy, she's wasted on Potter – that sort of thing. Merlin knows he can't get a girl." He winked at Ginny. "Certainly not a looker like you."

Ginny managed a smile. "Seamus, if you flirt with me, you will flirt with anyone."

Harry smiled, but he could still feel Ginny was a bit upset. Catching Ron's eye, he nodded his head towards Ginny and then up the stairs. Ron nodded and watched as his brother-in-law took his sister upstairs.

As the door closed behind them, Ginny dissolved once again into tears. Harry lifted her up and carried her to the bed. "It's okay, love."

Once she had calmed down, Ginny lay for a time with her head on Harry's chest just listening to his heartbeat. Harry was running one hand down her back and occasionally dropping kisses on the top of her head.

She looked up at him. "Sorry for losing it like that. I hate when I just start crying, it's…it's so girly."

He smirked. "Do I get in trouble if I point out that you are a girl?"

She lightly smacked him on the chest and he laughed, "I guess that's a yes."

"I hate crying," Ginny said. "H-he just struck a nerve."

"Smith?" Harry asked in surprise. "What?"

Ginny sighed. "He said my parents were embarrassed by me." She shrugged. "I think that's true. Maybe not my dad so much, but my mum was embarrassed by what happened. I remember that summer now and I remember her talking to my dad. She couldn't believe I would do such a thing. Did they do something wrong in raising me? Where did they go wrong? Was I just evil? Dad always hushed her and said it wasn't my fault, but I wonder if she still thinks of me as a 'bad child'."

"You are most certainly not bad or evil," Harry said promptly. "You were used by an evil monster, actually more than one evil monster. Malfoy and Riddle both used you to their advantage. It was not your fault."

Ginny smiled a real smile. "My hero. You are always so supportive of me, no matter what."

"Of course," Harry said kissing her lightly. "I love you. I know in my heart and in my soul there is no part of you that is evil."

He looked down at her. "Do you think your mum still thinks that?"

"I don't know," Ginny replied after thinking it over. "I haven't spent as much time around my family as I would have liked over the past several years. I think she has probably realized by now that I didn't do anything wrong; Dad said that she was very upset watching what happened in the Chamber of Secrets. It's just one of my fears and when that Smith bloke said that so casually, it just really hurt."

"I'm so sorry, love," Harry murmured. "I love you so much. I wish people would accept that and move on."

Ginny nodded and snuggled into his embrace. He smiled, "Go to sleep, baby. I will watch over you."

* * *

Ginny sighed and rubbed her belly. Ron looked up from his essay. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just sore," she replied. "They are just moving around a lot."

Ron winced at the thought. "Is that normal?"

"Yes," she said. "Alicia said I should expect it. I have a potion I can take, but I haven't needed it much. It doesn't really hurt, hurt; it is just sore."

The siblings looked up as Harry jogged down the steps. He leaned over and kissed Ginny and dropped a kiss on her belly, "Hello, beautiful. Hello babies."

"Hi, love," Ginny said with a smile.

"We're heading out to practice," Harry said. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Hmm, it's nice and toasty warm in here and cold and snowy out there. I think I'll stay here," Ginny teased.

"Mate, I think I should stay with my sister." Ron joked. "She might need something from across the room and Merlin knows she can't get up out of that chair."

Ginny glared at him as Harry smacked him on the back of the head. "Ginny will be fine. Are you turning into a whiny prat who can't handle a little cold?"

"Hey, no name calling," Ron said as he stood and squeezed Ginny's shoulder. "I'm coming."

An hour and a half later, the very cold and slightly soggy Gryffindor Quidditch team landed.

"Thank you for all of your hard work," Harry said once the team gathered around him. "Demelza, Natalie, Geoffrey. You three are doing great, your teamwork is brilliant. All of the extra practice time you've put in really shows. Jimmy and Ritchie, keep up the good work."

The team all exchanged proud smiles. Harry continued, "As you all know we play Hufflepuff on Saturday. Cadwallder has done a good job of rebuilding his team, but they are a new team. Play like you have been in practice and they don't stand a chance."

The Chasers and Beaters made their way back up to the castle while Harry and Ron put away the practice balls and cleaned up the pitch. The sun was starting to set in the sky by the time the boys headed back up to the castle. Despite the cold, the two boys were in good spirits as they slogged their way through the snow.

Ron laughed when he felt the first snowball hit the back of his head. Gathering up a handful of snow, he packed a firm ball and threw it back at his best mate. Harry turned so the snow hit him on the arm instead of in the face.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" Harry laughed. "Aren't we wet enough?"

"You started it," Ron retorted as Harry's snowball hit him in the chest.

Harry stopped. "No I didn't. You did."

"What are you talking about?" Ron laughed. He turned to face his best mate and suddenly a strange look crossed his face. Without saying another word, he fell face down into the snow.

Harry raced over to his best friend's side and immediately cast a strong shield charm over the two of them. To his relief, Ron was breathing, but he had a wound on the back of his head. Looking around, Harry saw the snowball that had hit his mate. He felt his heart drop as he saw the brick buried in the middle of the snowball.

Looking around Harry tried to see if he could see anyone, but the sun had gone down enough that the bushes were shrouded in darkness. When no other snowballs were thrown in his direction, Harry sent a Patronus to Charlie and one to Bill.

He knew Ron needed to get to the Infirmary, but he didn't want to be attacked while they moved. To his relief, Charlie came running towards him, his wand drawn.

"What happened?" Charlie asked as he dropped to his knees in front of the two.

Harry tersely described the events and by this time Bill had arrived. Bill looked at his brother. "Go with Harry up to the castle, I'll see what I can find out."

Quickly conjuring a stretcher, the two gently moved Ron onto the stretcher and moved him up to the hospital wing. By the time they set Ron down on the bed, Madam Pomfrey had emerged from her office.

While she started casting spells, Harry quickly explained what a happened. Madam Pomfrey nodded. "He has a skull fracture and slight brain swelling."

She bustled over to her potions cabinet and pulled out several vials of potion. With Charlie's help she gave him the vials of potion, and after gently cleaning his head, she wrapped his head in thick bandages.

Bill arrived soon after Madam Pomfrey finished her treatment; he was accompanied by both Professor McGonagall and Professor Fedorov.

Once again, Harry explained what had happened. The four professors listened closely.

"Did you see the first snowball?" Professor Fedorov asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, I thought he started the snowball fight. He was just telling me I started it when he was hit with the brick."

"You didn't see anyone?"

"No," Harry replied, guilt seeping into him. He should have been more observant. "It was getting dark and I didn't see any movement or even hear anything."

Professor McGonagall could see he was starting to blame himself. "Harry, this is not your fault. You were on school grounds where you should be safe."

"I found two sets of footprints in the trees," Bill said. He cast a spell and a ghostly image of the footprints hung suspended in the air.

Professors McGonagall and Fedorov walked over to examine the image. Professor Fedorov looked up. "These look like boots, boy's boots."

"I would say they are either sixth or seventh year, from the size," Madam Pomfrey said from the other side of Ron's bed. "An Auror would be able to tell you approximately how tall and how much they weighed, that should help narrow down who might have done this."

Professor McGonagall nodded and slipped into Madam Pomfrey's office to use the Floo. She emerged a few moments later followed by Kingsley Shacklebolt. He listened to Harry's story and Bill's explanation of what he'd discovered in the trees.

Bill led the Auror to the spot he'd discovered the footprints. Kingsley took impressions of the boot prints and after carefully levitating the brick into an evidence envelope, he sent it to Auror headquarters.

"Do you have any ideas?" Kingsley asked.

"Not really," Bill replied. "We don't even know who was targeted, if it was Harry or Ron. I mean, my first reaction is it was meant for Harry, but if you look from here…if they wanted Harry they would have waited until he came closer."

Kingsley nodded. "I agree. Do you know who might have an issue with your brother?"

"We've heard rumours of Death Eater students," Bill said. "If that is the case, I don't know why they would go after Ron and not Harry."

"Death Eaters don't always make the most rational decisions," Kingsley said dryly. "They could have gone after him because he is Harry's friend." He looked up at the other wizard. "I don't think I have to tell you that this won't get a lot of effort from the department, myself excluded."

"I understand," Bill said with a trace of anger in his voice.

Harry watched as Madam Pomfrey worked over his best mate, he was confident that she could fix whatever damage had been done. He looked over at Charlie. "I need to go tell Ginny what happened. She's getting a bit upset with me – I think she's upset I haven't come to tell her what was wrong."

"I'll stay with him," Charlie reassured him. "I need to let my parents know as well."

When Harry entered the common room, he found an extremely irate red-head.

"What is going on?" Ginny demanded as soon as she caught sight of him.

Harry beckoned Parvati over. Seamus, Demelza, and Neville joined them. Harry quickly told them what had happened.

"But he's okay?" Ginny repeated asking for reassurance.

"He'll be fine," Harry said. "He'll need to stay there for a few days, probably until…damn! I'm sure she'll keep him until Monday."

"The game," Demelza gasped. "Could that be why someone attacked him?"

"It's not like we're playing Slytherin," Seamus said. "It's Hufflepuff. I can't imagine anyone from Hufflepuff ambushing the two of you over a Quidditch game."

"It was just a thought," Demelza said stiffly before she walked off towards the fireplace.

Realizing he'd hurt her feelings, Seamus hurried after her.

"Can we go see him?" Ginny asked ignoring the minor drama.

"Of course," Harry reassured her as he helped her up. Turning to Parvati he asked, "Do you want to come with us?"

She nodded anxiously.

Late the next afternoon, Harry and the Chasers were out working with Michael Wood, their back-up Keeper. Harry was happy with Michael's skills and after about an hour he called it quits.

"Good job, everyone!" Harry said. "This is very important, I don't want anyone going anywhere by themselves for the next few days. Ron's attack may have been Quidditch related, so just to be on the safe side make sure you aren't by yourself."

The group made their way back up to the castle without any problems. After dinner, Harry and Ginny headed up to the hospital wing to visit Ron. Parvati was already at his bedside and the two were talking quietly.

Ron smiled at his sister and brother-in-law. "You just missed Mum."

"Good," Ginny said as she sat down in one of the chairs Harry conjured for the two of them. "She was incredibly annoying last night. 'You should really consider Muriel for your girl's name.' Seriously, Muriel? Even Harry didn't come up with that one."

Harry snickered. "Muriel Potter. I don't think so."

"I can just imagine the twins with that," Ron laughed. He reached over to the bedside table. "Do you two want a piece of Mum's apple tart?"

Harry shook his head, but Ginny nodded and Ron gave her a piece.

"How was Michael? He was good, right?" Ron asked as Ginny ate her tart.

Harry smiled at the difference in his best mate since the previous year. This year Ron realized Harry wasn't going to replace him. "He did great. He's a bit nervous, but who isn't before their first game."

"Alicia said Oliver is thrilled," Ginny put in after she finished her tart. "They are going to try to make it for the game."

"Brilliant," Ron enthused. "I wonder if Madam Pomfrey will let me watch the game."

"Can't hurt to ask," Harry said. "Just make sure you take all of your potions and don't talk back."

The four talked quietly until just before curfew. Harry looked over at Parvati. "You should come back with us. I don't want anyone out by themselves until we figure out what's going on."

Parvati nodded. Harry and Ginny said goodbye to Ron and waited outside the door so the couple could say goodnight privately.

* * *

Ginny and Parvati edged their way down the long row of seats in the Gryffindor stands.

"Alicia, Oliver!" Ginny exclaimed. "I'm so glad that you two could make it."

She hugged them and said, "You remember Parvati, right?"

The Woods greeted her. "How's Ron?" Oliver asked.

"He's okay," Ginny said. "He's a bit disappointed; he wanted to come to the match, but Madam Pomfrey said no."

"She's always a bit overcautious," Oliver said.

Alicia smacked her husband on the arm. "She is not. It's better for him to stay inside."

Oliver rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything else as the teams were announced. The Gryffindor stand erupted as the team walked out onto the field. Ginny cheered as her husband flew into the air. He dipped in front of the stands, blowing her a kiss before he started circling the pitch.

The Gryffindor Chasers were doing a superb job and the score was heavily in their favour. Oliver was thrilled to see his brother was stopping most of the attempts on the Gryffindor goal. The Snitch had yet to make an appearance, but the score was one hundred and fifty to thirty in favour of the Gryffindors.

Ginny shifted slightly as the game dragged on. She sighed, as much as she loved Quidditch it was cold and snowing intermittently.

"Are you okay?" Alicia leaned over to ask quietly.

"I have to pee, but I don't want to wander all the way down to the changing rooms," Ginny whispered.

Alicia's eyes sparkled. "Don't worry." She discretely waved her wand and Ginny looked at her in shock. "What did you do?"

"It's a Dissipation Charm," Alicia explained. "We use it on bed bound patients who can't go on their own."

"Wow, it really pays to know a healer," Ginny giggled.

Her attention was called back to the pitch when she felt a spike of excitement from Harry. As she watched, he headed into a steep dive. His hand closed over the Snitch. Ginny cheered as he pumped his fist in victory.

She blushed as he flew over to where she was sitting and gestured for her to join him. Oliver laughed and helped her climb onto the broom behind her husband. Together they flew to the ground and joined the rest of the team.

* * *

"Weasley!"

Percy turned to see who had called him. It was Dave Williamson. "Good morning, Williamson."

"Have you given any thought to your safety tonight?" Dave asked. It was the second full moon since Umbridge had been killed and he knew that Percy had spent the past full moon sleeping in his office with an Auror posted outside his door.

Percy shrugged, he wasn't sure if he wanted to share his despair with Williamson. "I don't know. Has any progress been made in capturing the beasts that killed Dolores?"

"Sadly, no," Williamson said with a touch of sarcasm. "We are fairly certain that Greyback killed her in retaliation for the Umbridge-Weasley Act, but we have no proof. Greyback has proved most elusive."

"At least our werewolf pamphlets helped," Percy said smugly. "There were only two attacks during the last full moon."

Williamson managed to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. "I'm sure it helped. People seemed to realize it was most prudent to remain indoors after nightfall."

"Of course," Percy agreed.

Williamson eyed Percy carefully, he still had not figured out Weasley. He didn't act like the rest of his blood-traitor family, but he had not declared himself as a follower of the Dark Lord. "I have a safe place you can stay tonight. I have a friend who has a very well protected manor, he would be happy to have you stay there tonight."

Percy perked at the phrase 'well protected manor.' He considered his options. He was certain his father would not welcome him home, even if he knew where his parents lived. They must have cast a new Fidelius Charm because he could not remember where his parents lived. None of his siblings would welcome him, they had all chosen Harry over him. He could feel himself getting worked up, but took a deep breath to calm himself. He wouldn't think about that now.

"I would be grateful for a safe haven tonight," Percy replied. "Thank you for your concern."

Williamson smiled. "You are a trusted member of this administration, it is only right that we help you out. After all, you are only being targeted because of an important piece of legislation you wrote."

Pride swelled up in Percy. He'd known that his hard work would be appreciated. His father had never understood that some people were more important than others, especially in the magical world. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. I will meet you here at five."

"Okay, I will see you then," Percy headed into his office and closed the door. He had to admit that Dolores's death in December had shaken him badly. She was such a delightful woman who really wanted what was best for society. He had appreciated her observance of the rules and not allowing exceptions. A spike of anger worked its way into his mind, Potter. He blamed Harry for the failure of his short-lived reconciliation with his parents.

Harry Potter had bothered Percy for quite some time. During his first year, Harry had been shown quite a bit of leniency in allowing him to join the Quidditch team. At the time, Percy thought it was great for Gryffindor, but he now realized it was the first in a long list of concessions allowed the boy.

The whole episode with the Chamber of Secrets could have been avoided if Ginny had confided in her brothers or if Potter had gone to the Headmaster. It was during Potter's second year that Percy had begun to realize how many things his family overlooked about Potter such as his ability to survive the Killing Curse, his ability to speak Parseltongue, and the rumours about him being the heir of Slytherin.

He had been glad that his parents had started to put some distance between Potter and their family, especially Ginny. Sending Ginny to Beauxbatons was the perfect solution as far as Percy was concerned. She was getting a first-rate education, but she was also out of the country. That put distance between her actions and the rest of the family. Potter's actions during the Triwizard Tournament were acceptable; he performed well which reflected well on Hogwarts.

It had been his actions over the next few years that showed his true colours. He spouted all of that rubbish about You-Know-Who's return and encouraged his family to believe him. It was the fact that his family had chosen Potter over him still rankled. Yes, You-Know-Who had actually returned, but Potter's refusal to work with the Ministry showed his true colours.

Percy still couldn't believe his parents hadn't done more to break up this farce of a marriage between Harry and Ginny. Dolores had looked into it, but unfortunately the old laws had not been changed and the marriage was legal. He smirked, he knew his mother was not happy about it. He was sure she was giving Ginny a hard time.

Recalling himself to his surroundings, he reflected that he would be proven correct in the end. He had heard the rumours that Death Eaters were in power; he wasn't certain he believed that, but if they were, the changes they had made thus far made sense.

* * *

"Good, Harry! Much better!" Jack exalted from the side of the room.

Harry smiled and withdrew his sword from his opponent's throat. He helped up the man and turned to Jack. "Thanks, I've been practicing."

"It shows," Jack replied. "How is Ginny doing? Has she been practicing?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, she enjoys the movement I think more than the sword fighting. She said it helps to keep her limber and not as 'whale-like', to use her words."

"Don't worry. She doesn't have much longer, does she?"

"Well she's due in a little over three months, but we are thinking she will probably deliver early," Harry explained.

"I'm impressed that she is able to practice as much as she has been," Jack remarked. "Her brother has recovered?"

Harry nodded. He had explained the ambush during his last lesson. "He's great. I don't know how excited he is to be back in class, but he is happy to be out of the hospital wing."

Glancing at his watch, Harry realized it was getting late. "I need to get going." He reached into his bag. "I brought this for you." He handed Jack a large jug of pumpkin juice.

"Thanks, mate!" Jack exclaimed. "This is great. I love pumpkin juice, I haven't had any in years."

Harry smiled. "I know. Melanie mentioned it to me."

"Thanks," Jack repeated. "I'll see you next week."

Nodding Harry added, "Be careful tonight. Full moon and all that, there has been in increase werewolf attacks the last couple of months."

As he hurried towards Grimmauld Place, Harry looked up at the evening sky. The moon hadn't risen yet, so he still had some time.

* * *

Percy looked around as he stepped out of the Floo after Williamson. He was in a well-appointed drawing room. It was tastefully decorated in hues of blue and gold. The large fireplace mantel was a pure white marble and the floors were gleaming hard wood. There was a tapestry on one wall depicting a peacock.

"If you'll wait here," Williamson said. "I will go get your host for this evening."

"Of course," Percy replied. He greedily eyed the antique furnishings. If he wasn't mistaken the sideboard was an early Victorian era piece. During his estrangement from his family, Percy has taken it upon himself to educate himself about the finer things in life. As he looked around this room, it was definitely filled with the finer things in life. He was eager to meet his host.

"Mr Weasley."

Percy turned to see Lucius Malfoy in the doorway. He stiffened at the remembrance of dozens of taunts sent his way by both Malfoys belittling his family's lack of proper pride and lack of money.

Lucius raised his hand. "Mr Weasley, I realize that we have not always gotten along well in the past, however it doesn't have to stay that way."

"Mr Malfoy," Percy acknowledged him cautiously. He knew that his father believed Malfoy to be a Death Eater, but that information was based on Potter's allegations.

"Mr Weasley, let me speak frankly," Lucius said as he gestured for Percy to join him in the seating area. Percy sat down in the comfortable club chair near the fire. "I respected to work of Dolores Umbridge, as I believe you did."

Percy nodded and Lucius continued, "I have long believed that our world has become too accepting of those…less worthy. I was horrified to discover that Dumbledore allowed first a werewolf and then a half giant to teach at the school. A sensible woman like Umbridge was ridiculed and tormented by Potter and his group."

"She never fully recovered from her treatment at their hands," Percy said indignantly.

"I know," Lucius soothed. "My son was part of her Inquisitorial Squad. He helped her enforce the rules."

The rush of emotion crossed his face so quickly that if Percy had not been watching, he wouldn't have seen it. Lucius continued, "Of course my son was murdered. Murdered for standing up for what he believed in as was Ms Umbridge. My wife and I couldn't stand by and let that happen again. I hope you will accept our hospitality for the night."

Looking around the room filled with all of the beautiful things Percy had always wanted and comparing it to sleeping in his office, the choice was easy. "I gratefully accept your gracious offer."

* * *

It was well past midnight when Harry quietly entered his room. He quickly showered and changed for bed. As he brushed his teeth, he examined his reflection in the mirror. Ginny was not going to be happy with him. He had bruising up his ribs from both his workout with Jack and his altercation with a belligerent wizard who didn't want to either take the Wolfsbane or move away from those who did. Wincing at the tenderness in his chest, Harry rummaged through the potions cabinet. He quickly downed a mild analgesic and gingerly rubbed some bruise paste on his ribs.

With the increase in volunteers, they'd been able to hand out Wolfsbane at three facilities this full moon. Harry was thrilled with what they'd accomplished that night. He'd met Oliver's parents as well as parents of some of the children who had been turned. All of them said the same thing; they'd wanted to do something but hadn't known what to do. Distributing the Wolfsbane Potion and treating those afflicted by lycanthropy with dignity, was helping them feel more a part of the society that had been so hurtful to them in the past. Harry thought that seeing so many people willing to help them was a source of hope, maybe it would be enough to prevent them from joining Greyback.

As he slid into bed, Ginny sleepily opened her eyes. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hello beautiful, I hope I didn't wake you," Harry murmured as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Just a little," she replied as she snuggled a bit closer into his embrace. "You know how hard it is for me to sleep these days. How did it go?"

Harry told her how they took over three facilities with minimal resistance. She nodded, "Did Hermione get to join you this time?"

"She did," he replied. "She and Charlie were at a different facility than I was, but I received a message that all went well. Oliver and his dad checked on all three facilities and everything went well. It's nice that fewer and fewer are refusing the Wolfsbane."

"Good," Ginny said. "I think it's a wonderful thing that you all are doing. Did your lesson go okay?"

Harry smiled. "Yes, Jack says I'm getting better. I was able to defeat one of his other instructors this time."

"Did you remember to ask him about the picture this time?" Ginny asked.

"Damn! I forgot again," Harry said.

She laughed softly. "I'm going to have to get you a Remembrall."

Snuggling into his embrace, the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Later that morning, Harry was taking his Potions essay out of his bag when Ron rushed in. "Mate, you've got to help me."

"Okay, what's wrong?" Harry asked as he watched Ron pull his crumpled essay from the bottom of his bag.

"Do you know what Saturday is?" Ron whispered urgently.

"Valentine's Day," Harry said. He looked at his best mate with understanding. "Did you forget?"

"Yes!" Ron exclaimed drawing everyone's attention. Once everyone else had turned back to their lab partners, Ron said, "I don't know what to do for Parvati. I thought we would be having a Hogsmeade Weekend, but now we aren't. What should I do? What are you doing?"

"I thought I'd be really traditional," Harry said with a shrug. "I ordered some roses and a box of her favourite chocolates. When I was in London last week I found a store that only sells stuffed animals, and I found a stag and a doe for the babies."

Ron shook his head. "Why do I ask you these questions? I only feel worse after I talk to you."

Professor Slughorn entered the classroom and Ron turned to listen to him as he announced, "Today we will start working on healing potions. I plan to show you how to make a simple pain reliever, headache potion, and blood replenishing potion. It will take us the next two weeks to complete all of these potions."

He tapped his wand to the board the instructions for each potion appeared on the board. As Ron set out their equipment, Harry went to the ingredient cupboard to gather the required ingredients.

Once they started chopping the daisy roots and willow bark, they returned to their previous conversation.

"I want to get her some flowers and one of those hair-thingies," Ron explained.

"We can send Hedwig out after lunch," Harry said. "She can put in your order for the flowers. Ginny has some catalogs in our room, she might have one that you can order a hair thing from."

That settled the two worked diligently on their pain reliever potion. Ron chopped up the ingredients carefully while Harry added them at the appropriate time.

Professor Slughorn made his way around the room commenting on everyone's potions. With the absence of Hermione and Malfoy, Harry was the top potion maker in the class. Slughorn approached Harry's cauldron, he smiled at the sight of the pale green potion. "Very good, very good, my boy."

A thought occurred to Harry. "Professor, can these potions be used on children?"

"Certainly, my boy. These are very basic potions that can be used on all ages, children just require smaller doses than adults. Good question."

At the end of their double potions, Harry poured the cauldron contents into several vials. He handed one into Professor Slughorn while Ron tidied up the equipment.

Harry hurried out of the dungeon and run up the stairs. His efforts were rewarded when he arrived outside the Charms' classroom as Ginny's class was leaving. Ginny's classmates smiled at him as he made his way into the classroom.

"Need some help, beautiful?"

Ginny smiled tiredly. "Can you grab my bag? Bending is not my friend these days."

"Of course," Harry shouldered her bag and helped her up. "Can you help Ron after lunch?"

As they walked to the Great Hall, Harry explained Ron's dilemma and Ginny immediately agreed to help. After lunch all three of them had a free period while Parvati had History of Magic. Once Ron walked her to class, he joined Harry and Ginny in their room.

"I think she'd like something in here," Ginny said holding out a catalog to her brother.

Ron selected a rose hair clip and soon Hedwig was carrying the orders into London.

* * *

Saturday dawned cool and overcast. Ginny was glad for the warmth of her blankets as she woke at almost ten in the morning. Reaching out she felt a note on the bed where she had hoped her husband would be.

_I went to work out. I will be back soon._

_I love you – Harry_

A single red rose lay with the note. Picking up the rose, Ginny carried it with her into the bathroom as she got ready for the day. Taking a shower revived her and she was humming as she made her way back into her room.

She stopped short as she looked around the room. In the time she'd been in the shower, the bed had been remade in sheets with red hearts. Rose petals were scattered all over the bed and lit candles floated around the room. A trail of red heart-shaped confetti pointed the way to the table.

Harry was waiting at the table with a smile on his face. "Happy Valentine's Day, my love."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you," Ginny replied as she sat down at the table. Harry had somehow transformed it to a red metal heart-shaped table with a red glass top. There was a vase with a dozen red roses on the table.

He laughed at the dazed look on her face as he leaned over to kiss her. He summoned the food he'd prepared off the counters of the kitchenette.

Ginny started laughing when she saw the pink porridge and heart shaped toast. Harry joined in her laughter. "I wanted to go over the top a bit."

"You succeeded," she replied. "I'm glad you didn't go the shocking pink robe route."

"I skipped the singing dwarves as well," he joked.

They ate their breakfast they flirted and laughed. Once they'd finished their breakfast, Ginny enticed Harry back into bed to celebrate their first Valentine's together.

It was early afternoon before Ginny felt the need to leave their cozy bed. As she returned from the loo, she took the time to admire her husband where he lounged on the bed. He hadn't bothered to put any of his clothes back on so there was plenty for Ginny to admire.

He looked up when he felt her gaze on him. Opening his arms, she climbed onto the bed next to him.

"What?" He whispered.

"You are just gorgeous," she whispered back. "It just struck me how lucky I am."

He shook his head. "I'm the lucky one."

She giggled as he started placing kisses down her neck. He looked up a gleam in his eyes. "I forgot your gifts!"

"I thought this morning was my gift," Ginny said in confusion.

He shook his head and summoned the box of chocolates from the bedside table. Her eyes lit up. "Are these the new filled chocolates?"

Opening the box, she read the descriptions in the top of the box carefully before picking the pumpkin filled chocolate. She offered the box to Harry and he chose a strawberry filled chocolate. As she picked up a caramel filled chocolate, she said, "I got something for you, too."

Popping the caramel in her mouth, she summoned a box from the desk. He opened the box to reveal a small framed parchment. As he lifted out of the box he started laughing. She'd framed the poem she'd sent him her first year.

_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard._

_I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord. *_

The phrase 'Harry & Ginny' was etched into the frame.

He reached for her hand and kissed it. "Thank you so much. Both from me and my extremely blind and slightly thick twelve year old self."

"I still can't believe I sent that to you," she laughed.

"Trust me, I couldn't either," Harry said. "I couldn't decide if I should be embarrassed or flattered. You were so cute; I couldn't imagine what you saw in me."

"Trust me, I was thinking the same thing."

"Well, now I am yours." Harry ran his hand through her hair. "Is it as wonderful as you thought it would be?"

"Better," she said. She kissed him deeply, pushing him back onto the bed.

He eagerly followed her lead and pulled her down on top of him. She slowly made love to him into the late afternoon.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Zacharias flinched at the anger in her voice. "It was a snowball."

"Did you not learn from Pansy's mistake? We serve at our Lord's pleasure, not our own."

_"Crucio!"_ she watched him writhe on the ground for a moment. "I will be watching you. This is not a game. You jeopardized our Lord's mission in order to win a Quidditch match! You are lucky that Potter did not find you."

_"Crucio!"_

* * *

Fleur stepped through the fire into the quarters she shared with Bill. She was tired and really wanted nothing more than to sleep. She hung up her cloak and set her bag down on the table.

Teaching at the Lupins' School was fulfilling, but she was tired. She smiled at the sight of the cup of tea and pastries Bill had left on the kitchen counter for her. With a wave of her wand she heated up the tea and took her plate to the small kitchen table. The snack refreshed her and she thought maybe she should see if she could find Bill.

As she headed down to the cool stone hallway, she felt a ripple in the magic around the castle. She turned the corner and heard a scream coming from what she thought was an unused classroom.

Running towards the sound she was shocked to see a professor holding one of the students under the Cruciatus Curse. As she burst through the door, the professor lifted her wand.

"Mon Dieu!" Fleur exclaimed as she hurried to the student's side. "What is going on here?"

Turning she looked up at Professor Nadia Madison holding a wand on her. Fleur reached for her wand only to remember she'd left it on the kitchen table with her bag. As she reached up to activate the necklace Portkey she'd been given, Zacharias realizing what it was wrenched it off her neck and tossed it across the room.

"Nadia, you are a professor."

Nadia laughed and gestured for Zacharias to stand up. "We can use her."

Standing up, Zacharias grabbed Fleur from behind, binding her and silencing her quickly. Nadia rummaged through the old desk in the classroom before coming up with a quill.

_"Portus."_

Magic swirled in the room for a moment before the three of them disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Poem from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets by J.K. Rowling. Pg 178 UK Edition


	49. Fleur's Ordeal

Fleur raised her head from the couch upon which she'd been deposited. Her stomach roiled as she recalled the trip from Hogwarts. Nadia had used a series of Portkeys to transport them here. The question was, where was here?

To her surprise, she was alone in the room. She sat up looking around the room. It was well lit with sconces on the wall, but unfortunately there was no fireplace. There was fading, peeling floral wall paper on the walls as well as a fraying area rug covering a stained and uneven hardwood floor. The whole room looked as though it had been forgotten.

The low, sleek, threadbare couch she was sitting on was the largest piece of furniture in the room. She made a face at the putrid green colour of the cushions. In front of her there was a low table and a rickety looking desk in the corner of the room completed the contents of the room.

Fleur rose and walked the dimensions of her prison. She gently rubbed her belly and was gratified to feel a kick in return. It was incredible to her how quickly she'd been captured. How many times had Bill emphasized the importance of carrying her wand with her? She had gotten into the habit of keeping it on her at all times while in London, but for some reason walking through the halls of Hogwarts it didn't seem as important. She honestly didn't know if she would have done much differently, she'd heard screams and just reacted.

A large window dominated one wall, but with the charms placed upon it Fleur couldn't see out of the window or open it. Quietly cursing her own stupidity, she searched the desk. One drawer held two broken quills and a dried ink pot, but the other drawers were empty. On the desktop she discovered a copy of the _Daily Prophet,_ her heart sank when she saw the date – _5 November 1956._ It seemed as though where ever she was, it had been abandoned for quite some time.

There was one door on the wall opposite the window. It was locked and just touching it, Fleur could tell there were numerous charms to keep her inside the room. There was one other door and Fleur made her way over to it. She couldn't sense any charms over the door, so she cautiously pushed it open. It led into a small room with a toilet and sink. There was a tiny window high up on the wall, but like the window in the main room, there were charms placed upon it. Trying the faucet, she was relieved to see water come out. At first the water was dark, almost rusty, but then it turned clear. She was happy that at least she had access to water, but she didn't see a way out of the room.

Disheartened, she made her way back to the couch and sank down on it. She rubbed her belly again. "Don't worry, love. Your Poppa will be here to rescue us."

* * *

The Potters were in their room working on homework when there was a knock on the door. Harry opened the door to reveal Ron and Bill, both looked upset.

"Fleur's missing."

"What?" Harry let them into the room.

Harry and Ron sat down near Ginny while Bill paced the room.

"I went back to our rooms after dinner and found her belongings were there, but she wasn't," Bill explained.

"When does she normally get home?" Ginny asked.

"Today is the day she normally teaches at Lupins' school, so I didn't expect her until six or seven. Most Thursdays after she teaches, she has dinner there, so I wasn't concerned until I returned to our rooms. Her bag was on the table with her wand, but she wasn't there," Bill explained.

He turned to the others. "Have any of you seen her tonight?"

They all denied having seen her and Harry pulled the Marauders' Map out of his trunk. After opening the map and activating it, he spread it over the desk, where the four of them poured over the map. To their dismay, her name did not appear.

"Did you talk to Remus?" Harry asked.

Bill shook his head and sank down on the bed his head in his hands. Ginny made her way over to the bed and wrapped her arms around him. "We'll find her."

He nodded as he returned her embrace. She kissed him on top of the head and looked over at Harry.

"Bill, why don't you take Ron and me down to your rooms and we'll see what we can find out," Harry suggested.

After wiping his eyes, Bill nodded. He kissed his sister. "Thank you, sweetie."

Harry kissed his wife and the three men headed down to Bill and Fleur's room.

Harry pulled his head out of their fireplace and turned to the others. "Remus said she left at seven after dinner. She was in good spirits, but a bit tired."

"So she would have arrived while you were in the Great Hall," pointed out Minerva McGonagall, whom Bill had summoned to join them.

Harry stood up. "Let's go. We can walk from here to the Great Hall and see what we can find."

The four stood up and walked along the hall. As they started to turn to head down to the stairs, Harry noticed a portrait watching them. It was a portrait of a young girl in a meadow.

"Excuse me," he said as he walked up to portrait. The young girl blushed at being directly addressed, but responded, "Yes, sir."

"Did you see a pretty blonde woman come through here in the past few hours?"

To his surprise the girl nodded. "I did, sir. A very pretty lady with blonde hair and a pretty blue cloak came by here after most of the children. I thought she was going down to the Great Hall, but I think she heard something. She looked down this hall and went down that way," the girl explained as she pointed down the hallway.

"Did you hear what she heard?"

"No sir, we can only hear things happening right in front of us," the girl explained.

"Thank you," Harry said as the others had already started rushing past him. The first several rooms did not yield any clues, but in the fourth room they discovered Fleur's Portkey.

Bill sank to his knees in despair next to the Portkey. He picked it up and ran his hands along it. "It looks like it was ripped off her."

He held up the Portkey, a blonde strand of hair tangled in its clasp. Professor McGonagall put her hand on his shoulder and he seems to find comfort in that. Standing, he pulled his wand and started waving it in an intricate manner.

When he was done he said, "A Portkey was used from here."

"I will summon Kingsley," Minerva said as she left the room.

* * *

When Fleur first woke it took her a moment to recall where she was, she bit back a sob as she hurried into the toilet. After using the facilities, she washed her face and hands with an old dried lump of soap and drank some of the water. It had a slight metallic taste, but it was cold.

Heading back into the larger room, she thought that it must be morning. She wasn't sure why she thought that, the windows did not offer any clues to what it might look like outside. She sat down on the couch and reviewed everything that had happened in the past day. Why had Nadia been torturing that boy? She thought he was Zacharias Smith, the Hufflepuff who had harassed her sister-in-law not too long ago. Were they Death Eaters?

Fleur sighed; she had not thought Nadia was a serious concern. She knew that Nadia admired her husband, but many women did so it didn't alarm her too much. Bill would never do anything and she had thought Nadia would not do anything either. From what Bill had told her, Nadia was a quiet girl who was a year younger than he. He had known her in school, but they had been acquaintances rather than friends.

Nadia herself had told them that her mother had been targeted by Death Eaters for sheltering Muggles during the first war. Was that true?

Knowing she would not be able to answer any of her questions just sitting there, she decided to re-examine the room. She walked over to the desk and pulled out all of the drawers, lining the contents up on top of the desk and stacking the drawers on the floor. After spending quite a bit of time examining the desk, she was forced admit there was nothing else to be found. She had hoped for a secret drawer or something she had overlooked, but she found nothing new.

Picking up the pot of dried ink, she threw it at the window, but it bounced away before reaching the window. She had assumed that would be the case, but she wanted to make certain. After determining the window in the toilet was also charmed, she turned her attention to the walls.

Feeling her way along the outside wall, she found a spot where the plaster gave a bit. Heartened by her discovery, Fleur broke a leg off of the table to try to dig a spot out of the wall.

* * *

Nadia made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She and Zacharias had returned to castle shortly after dumping Fleur at an old family home. As she entered and made her way to the staff table, she was pleased to see that no one was looking at her in a threatening or suspicious way.

Sitting down next to Septima, she dished up some kippers and eggs. As she ate she surveyed the room. Zacharias was at the Hufflepuff table and, she was proud to say, showed no indication of guilt. At the Gryffindor table, Ron Weasley was eating with his girlfriend, but he looked tired. Looking around, Nadia noticed that Potter and his wife were not there.

The two oldest Weasley brothers were at the other end of the staff table. Even from this distance, Nadia could see the exhaustion on their faces. She once more reviewed the events of the evening before as she had done countless times since she'd woken up that morning. Satisfied that nothing would incriminate her, she leaned over to Septima.

"What's wrong? Bill and Charlie look upset."

"Merlin, didn't you hear? Bill's wife is missing," Septima gushed, seemingly thrilled to be the one to share the information. "She was in their quarters, she left her bags there, but no one has seen her since."

"Really?" Nadia forced herself to look astonished. "I can't believe it."

She looked down the table at Bill. "Poor Bill. How could she do that to him?"

"What do you mean?" Septima asked intrigued.

Nadia blushed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, my dear, it's okay," Septima encouraged.

Lowering her voice, Nadia said, "I don't mean to speak ill of the girl, but she didn't seem very happy in her marriage. Bill is the nicest man. I don't understand how she doesn't appreciate him. She lives in London most of the time and that whole thing flirting with Potter."

"Dreadful," Septima replied. She looked over at the Headmaster. "I don't understand the liberties he allows that boy. He indulges them in the marriage nonsense and let them have their own room – even after they are both seen flirting with others. I saw Ginny out walking with Seamus Finnegan while Potter was in class."

"Oh my," Nadia said pretending to be shocked. "I had no idea, they seem so nice-" She gasped, "You don't think Potter had anything to do with Fleur's disappearance, do you?"

Septima's eyes widened at the implications. "He might." Looking around to make sure no one was listening, Septima added, "You heard how he killed a fellow student and Professor Snape at the end of last year, right?"

"I heard it was some type of attack," Nadia responded.

"That's what they said," Septima said scornfully. "What they don't mention is Potter hated both of them. Just like that poor Bones girl. I liked Susan, she was such a sweet and gentle girl. Last year, I found her crying after Potter broke up with her. Apparently he broke up with her for that…Granger girl. He broke her heart and now she is dead too."

Nadia tried not to laugh, this was really too easy. Aloud, she gasped, "You don't think Potter killed her, do you?"

"He could have," Septima said solemnly. "Poor Bill, he would never suspect. I bet Potter and the French girl were having an affair and it became too messy and Potter killed her."

"Poor Bill."

* * *

Harry hurried into Charms and slid into his normal spot next to Ron and Neville. Ron looked at him with a half-amused half-disgusted look on his face. "Do I want to know why you are so late?"

"It's not what you're thinking, mate," Harry said as he dug some parchment and quills out of his bag. "Ginny was really upset late night and we didn't get to sleep until really late. This morning I just had time to make us some toast before running to class. I should have made something for Ginny. She needs more than just toast in the morning."

He looked up to find Ron watching him and shaking his head. "Harry, mate, you are so whipped. Ginny will be fine with toast."

The boys stopped talking as Professor Madison entered the classroom. She started lecturing on the Confundus Charm. Harry took notes and participated in the lecture, but he couldn't help but notice Professor Madison was a bit cool towards him. She only chose him to answer a question when there was no one else to pick.

As the boys left Charms, Harry turned to the others. "Is it just me or did Professor Madison seem really upset with me?"

"I thought I was imagining things," Neville replied. "But yeah, she did seem like she didn't want to talk to you."

Harry shook head. "I'm sure I don't want to know."

As they headed down the stairs, Neville looked at the other two. "Where are you two headed? I thought you had a free period."

"We do," Ron replied. "We're headed to Bill's room."

The friends parted company on the next floor as Harry and Ron headed towards the Defence classroom while Neville headed to the Greenhouses. When they arrived at Bill's room, Ron knocked on the door. To his surprise it was opened by Kingsley, who beckoned the two boys into the room.

Ron looked around. "Is Bill here?"

"He should be back in a few minutes. He went to see Fedorov," Kingsley said.

"He's not teaching today is he?" Harry asked. He couldn't imagine Bill would be able to concentrate with Fleur missing.

"No," Kingsley replied. "Tonks is teaching for him today. She came over early this morning."

"Good," Ron said. "I was wondering what he'd do."

"Do you have any leads?" Harry asked.

Kingsley shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. We confirmed that Fleur arrived via Floo at 7:05 last night. She apparently put her bag and wand down on the table and left their quarters. We think she headed down to the Great Hall. Something distracted her near the stairs causing her to head towards the unused classrooms. Possibly a noise or someone calling her name, we don't know. Something happened in that room."

He sighed. "We have also confirmed that the Cruciatus was used in that room, as well as stunning and binding charms, and finally a Portkey was created and activated."

"Cruciatus?" Harry whispered. "Good Lord, what would that do to a baby?"

"Nothing good," Kingsley replied in a low voice. "I spoke to Andromeda this morning. She said it could induce labour or cause permanent damage to the baby. Worst case scenario it could cause a spontaneous abortion."

"Merlin," Harry whispered. His heart went out to his brother-in-law, he couldn't imagine losing the babies, especially now after they'd seen pictures and heard their heartbeats.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked looking between the two men.

Harry glared at his brother-in-law even though it wasn't his fault he didn't understand. "She could lose the baby."

"Merlin." Ron echoed Harry's comment of moments earlier.

"Was she kidnapped?" Harry asked. "Has there been any type of ransom demand or anything? I will be happy to supply any money or anything that I can."

"There have been no demands," Kingsley said. "The fact that we didn't find any blood or a body is actually encouraging. If they just wanted to kill her they would have done so already."

The three men jumped when Bill slammed into the room. He strode into the room, his face looking thunderous. Harry snuck a look over at Ron, he didn't remember ever hearing about Bill's temper, but he obviously had one.

"Bill?" Kingsley said cautiously.

He responded by throwing his mug of tea across the room. It slammed into the wall with a satisfying crash. Looking up at the others he said, "As if I don't have enough to deal with, I've just come from a meeting with Fedorov. He offered his support, but also managed to mention the latest rumour."

Taking a deep breath to calm his temper he continued, "Apparently, Fleur and Harry have been carrying on a passionate affair all year and he got tired of her and killed her. Some in the castle think I need to be concerned about my sister's safety as well as my wife and unborn child, who may or may not be mine. I was told Ginny might be next as she is carrying on an affair with Seamus so I should look out for her."

"What?" Harry said weakly.

Bill slumped down at the table with the others. "I know. I thought Fedorov was an okay guy, but this is ridiculous. It was like he didn't even realize he was insulting half the family with his crazy rumours."

"He really called you up there to share these rumours?" Kingsley asked.

Bill shrugged. "I think he initially called me to reassure me of the support of the school. He seemed quite concerned and told me what he knew of the investigation, he didn't realize I already knew everything he did. As I was getting ready to leave, he mentioned these ridiculous rumours."

"I wonder if that's why Professor Madison was so cold towards you," Ron said to Harry.

"Nadia? What did she do?" Bill asked.

"She…I don't know, ignored me during class. She wouldn't call on me unless there was no one else with their hands up and she was just…cold. That's not how she usually acts," Harry explained.

Kingsley cleared his throat. "Were you two at dinner last night?"

They nodded.

"Good," Kingsley replied. "I've been trying to work out who was at dinner and who wasn't."

The four of them bent over a large sketch Kingsley had made of the Great Hall. They filled in the Gryffindor table fairly easily, but they had trouble remembering who was sitting at the other house tables.

Ron looked up. "We need Ginny and Parvati. They would remember more than us."

"Actually, a prefect's meeting would be better," Harry said. "We all tend to remember our own house better than other houses. If we had at least one prefect from each house, we could probably narrow the list of those not at dinner considerably."

"Excellent idea, Harry," Kingsley enthused. "I need to go see Minerva now and I will have her call a prefect meeting for lunchtime."

* * *

Fleur sighed as she took a break from her work on the wall and headed into the bathroom for some more water. She was very hungry by this point and more than a little worried. She really had no idea when Nadia might return or if she might return alone or not. Not for the first time today, she wished she'd learned wandless magic. So many times she'd seen Harry perform wandless magic like it was nothing, but she was unable to do it herself.

Returning to her wall, she surveyed her progress. She'd managed to pull down most of the plaster; now she was working on the horizontal wooden slats inside the wall. Settling down in front of the wall, she redoubled her efforts using the broken table leg to break through the wall. It took almost another hour, but she was able to make a hole in the wall. Another hour passed before she was able to make the hole large enough to escape.

Pushing her way through the wall, Fleur got her first good look at her prison. She almost cried as she pushed her way out into a snow covered forest. Looking up she could see nothing beyond snow covered trees. Stepping away from the building where she'd been held, she found it was a simple cabin, perhaps a vacation cabin. There were no signs of habitation.

Trying to orient herself, she walked around to the front of the cabin. There was a small clearing in front of the cabin with a fire pit in the center. Walking over to the fire pit, Fleur determined a fire had not been lit here for quite some time. Looking up at the slightly cloudy sky, Fleur noted the sun was almost straight overhead. It was about noon. If she was lucky, Nadia wouldn't be back until her classes were done for the day. There was a narrow gravel path that led away from the cabin. Fleur stole one look back at the cabin before hurrying down the path. She wanted to put as much distance between her and the cabin as possible.

* * *

Kingsley looked up as Minerva entered the staff room.

"Were the prefects helpful?" She asked.

"They were," Kingsley replied as he returned his attention to the representation of the Great Hall. He was comparing class lists to the information he'd been given. With a wave of his wand he struck out another dozen students. "I've been able to eliminate many students. So far there are just over fifty students unaccounted for. I'm heading up to see Poppy to see if she had anyone with her."

"What do you think happened?" Minerva said in a quiet voice.

Kingsley sighed. "I really don't know. It doesn't make a whole lot of sense. If she was kidnapped by Death Eaters, I would think they would claim that victory quickly – Harry Potter's sister-in-law and all of that. If it wasn't Death Eaters…did they target Fleur in particular? Was she the first girl that walked by? I don't know."

He looked over at Minerva. "Have you noticed anyone taking an undue interest in Bill?"

Minerva stared at the wall as she contemplated the question. Finally she shook her head. "Not really. There are some silly girls in the upper forms with a crush on both Weasley brothers, but not anything to warrant this."

"Maybe, Maybe not. Did you hear about Charlie?"

"Yes," Minerva conceded. "Hermione told me about it over the New Year. It just seems so unreal."

"Both of them have been out of the country for a long time," Kingsley mused. "Do you recall if either of them had a great romance while at school?"

"Not that I can recall," Minerva replied, "but it needn't have been a great romance. Look what poor Miss Bones did to a boy who never would have noticed her on his own. She created their romance all on her own because he was nice to her during a class project."

Kingsley groaned. "Great, it could really have been anyone."

Looking over at Minerva speculatively, he said, "Without worrying about alibis or motives, who on the staff or the in the upper forms worries you? Who do you watch out for?"

He watched as she closed her eyes as if to stave off the thoughts he asked her to bring up. For a few moments, he didn't think she was going to answer, but slowly she started to speak. "Any of Parkinson and her crew – Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, but I don't believe any of them could get away with it. I get a bad feeling from Entwhistle. On the staff I don't quite trust Septima or Aurora, Slughorn's loyalties are suspect and he does dote on beautiful women."

Kingsley listened silently before he commented, "I believe a female must have headed up this operation because Fleur could charm almost any male into letting her go."

Minerva's eyebrows rose. "You are correct." She considered the matter. "I'm not quite certain about Nadia Madison. She is young and pretty, she was in school with Bill and they did know each other."

"Do you suspect her of wrong doing?"

"I don't know," Minerva sighed, "I could be seeing things that aren't there at this point in time."

* * *

Shivering in the cold winter air, Fleur looked up at the darkening sky. Wishing once again that she had her wand, she continued along the path. For once, she wished she really was a full blooded veela. The balls of fire her grandmother could throw would be useful now. She paused as she sensed a difference in the air up ahead. Was that water?

Fleur hurried along the path and cheered silently as the trees began to thin. She burst out into a clearing. Before her was a beautiful, large lake surrounded by the silent snow covered forest. It was truly a beautiful sight, but not at all a comforting one. She imagined that in the summer and into the autumn this was a popular holiday spot. Looking around the shores of the lake she could see along the far side a collection of what appeared to be shops and restaurants, but in the cold of winter all was silent.

Trying not to give into the tears she could feel welling up inside of her, she took a deep breath and surveyed the lake front once again. There was a walkway along the lake. Hurrying down to a spot where she could climb onto the walkway she was happy to see it appeared to encircle the lake. Looking down the path in either direction, she decided to head to her right. She thought that might be north and it seemed like the direction she needed to go.

* * *

"Zach!"

Zacharias turned as Hannah headed his direction. "Hannah, hello."

"Hi, I tried to find you after lunch."

"What's going on?" Zacharias asked. He liked Hannah, but she sometimes tended to talk a bit too much for his taste.

"We had a prefect meeting during lunch. We are trying to figure out where everyone was when Mrs Weasley went missing," Hannah explained. "I don't remember seeing you at dinner last night and I wondered where you were."

Zacharias felt his heart speed up. "I was in detention with Professor Madison."

"Oh," Hannah looked at him strangely. "During dinner? That's an odd time for detention."

Zacharias shrugged. "I didn't set the time, I just showed up when I was told. Besides, I thought Potter had something to do with her disappearance."

"Zacharias, I can't believe you would believe that nonsense. I hope you aren't spreading those rumours. Harry would never cheat on his wife." Hannah glared at him for a moment before she said, "I have to get to Herbology."

Watching her go, Zacharias felt relieved that she believed him, but he knew that his part in Mrs Wealsey's abduction could still be revealed. He glanced at his watch, he knew Professor Madison had classes all day on Fridays. He would have to wait until after classes to talk to her.

The afternoon seemed to drag on forever. Transfiguration was his last class of the day and he lost ten points for not paying attention in class. Inwardly he fumed; Potter and Weasley were distracted and she hadn't taken any points from them. As soon as the period ended, he gathered his books and headed for the Charms classroom.

He waited until the last few students left before entering the room. Professor Madison looked up with a smile on her face that fell when she saw him.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed. "That Auror will be down here any minute to talk to me. Meet me in the same place in an hour."

"Fine," he replied angrily. "I told Hannah I was in detention with you during dinner yesterday."

He slammed out of the door and headed to the Great Hall. Tonight, he planned on eating before meeting her. Merlin only knows what she would have him doing.

Dinner was relatively quiet. He noticed that the Gryffindor table was especially quiet. None of the Weasleys were at dinner and he didn't see Potter or Professor McGonagall. Possibly they were out searching. He bit back a smile, they would never find her.

He spent his dinner trying not to laugh at the ridiculous theories flying around. No one had mentioned Death Eaters, most people were focused on Potter. The afternoon edition of the _Daily Prophet_ declared Potter to be helping the Aurors with their enquiries. That was tantamount to declaring him guilty in the eyes of the public. The pictures from last summer were republished in the paper along with several damning comments from people who had seen them together. There was even a picture of them having dinner together at a restaurant in London. Zacharias smiled, maybe they were really having an affair.

After dinner, Zacharias made his way to the empty classroom where he and Kevin had been meeting with Professor Madison all year. She had recruited them shortly after the start of the school year.

She was waiting in the classroom when he arrived. To his dismay, she took his wand as soon as he arrived.

"What the hell were you thinking telling that girl you were in detention with me? Shacklebolt found it very odd that I would give you detention during dinner. Couldn't you have gotten some girl to give you an alibi?"

"What are you worried about?" He shot back. "It is all over the paper that Potter is a suspect in the case."

She waved her hand impatiently. "That's just the _Prophet._ The Aurors certainly don't believe it. He is soul bonded with his wife, he cannot cheat on her."

"Really?"

"Yes." She replied angrily. "You are an idiot. I can't believe that I recruited you. You are lazy and undisciplined. Not at all the type of person to help the Dark Lord."

Zacharias turned to look at her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I will correct my mistakes," she replied. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

* * *

"So you haven't heard anything?" Harry asked Daphne as they turned down the corridor.

She shook her head. "Just the rubbish the _Prophet_ is spewing about you having an affair with her and killing her."

"I hate the _Daily Prophet,"_ Harry said angrily.

"For what it's worth, most people don't seem to believe it," she said. "None of the sixth and seventh year students seem to believe it. It's some of the younger students who don't know you that believe the _Prophet_."

He didn't reply. He wasn't about to tell Daphne, but sadly not everyone believed him. Mrs Weasley had sent him a howler calling him all sorts of names. Ginny was furious at her mother, and to his amazement sent a howler right back.

As they neared the room from which Fleur had been taken the night before, Harry was surprised to see it opened. He drew his wand.

Pushing open the door, he swore when he saw Zacharias Smith on the floor in the middle of the classroom. Nearing the body, Harry realized that the boy was dead. Looking around the room, it didn't look as though any struggle had taken place. He heard Daphne's gasp behind him, but concentrated on Smith for now. With his wand he pushed Zacharias's left sleeve up. He wasn't all too surprised to see the Dark Mark burned into his arm.

"Smith is a Death Eater?" Daphne asked in surprise. "I wasn't expecting that one."

"I wasn't sure either," Harry admitted. "I checked because I didn't think any Aurors would." He shook his head. "I thought he was just an annoying prat. I wouldn't have thought he was a Death Eater."

Standing, he sent a Patronus to Kingsley. It only took Kingsley a few moments to arrive at the scene.

"Damn!" Kingsley swore as he entered the room. Harry watched from the hall as the Auror worked the room. Harry didn't recognize most of the spells Kingsley was using, but pictures were taken and spells were revealed.

After securing the scene, Kingsley came out to the hallway. "I need to call this in. You two wait here and someone will take your statements."

Kingsley notified Auror headquarters as well as Professors McGonagall and Fedorov of the murder. Harry and Daphne waited in the hallway, sitting along the wall watching the events in the classroom.

"Mr Potter."

Harry turned as Professor McGonagall and an Auror walked out of the classroom.

"Yes."

"I am Auror Proudfoot. I have a few questions for both of you. Mr Potter, I will talk to you first and then I will talk to you Miss Greengrass."

Harry nodded and followed the Auror and Professor McGonagall into an empty classroom.

"Tell me what happened."

Harry recounted the events of the evening that led to them discovering the body. The Auror listened carefully, making a few notes.

"Did you know Mr Smith was a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Do you know any of his friends of associates?"

"Not really," Harry said. "I never really liked him and we aren't in the same house." He paused for a moment. "I don't know if it means anything, but he and Kevin Entwhistle were giving my wife a hard time a couple of weeks ago. I don't remember seeing the two of them hanging out much before."

Turning to Professor McGonagall, Proudfoot asked, "Did you suspect the boy of being a Death Eater?"

"No," she replied. "I thought he was a bit of a bully and I've had to give him detention more this year, but I didn't suspect him of being a Death Eater. I have noticed him with Mr Entwhistle, though."

"We will talk to him," Proudfoot replied.

Turning back to Harry he asked, "Do you have any information on the disappearance of your sister-in-law?"

"No."

Proudfoot watched him closely. "Were you having an affair with your sister-in-law?"

"No!" Harry responded angrily. "I love my wife and I am not interested in having a relationship with anyone else."

"Is this really necessary?" Professor McGonagall spoke up.

"Calm down, Mr Potter." The Auror said sharply, "I understand it must be frustrating, but I need to ask. In tonight's edition of the _Daily Prophet_ there is a picture of you and your sister-in-law at a restaurant. Can you tell me the circumstances of that picture?"

"It was taken over the Christmas holidays," Harry explained. "I was out shopping with my wife as well as Bill and Fleur Weasley. Bill and Ginny wanted to look at a present for their parents so Fleur and I went ahead and got a table."

Proudfoot nodded. "I think I have all that I need."

Professor McGonagall lingered for a moment. "Are you okay, Harry? I'm sorry for the questions about Fleur, I didn't expect that."

"It's okay," Harry sighed. "Did you find anything out?"

"Not yet," she replied. "I expect Kingsley will keep us updated."

Not ready to head back to Gryffindor Tower yet, Harry headed down to the ground floor. He walked along the Hall of Honour looking at the pictures and names along the wall. The picture of Jack caught his attention. He lifted the picture up off the wall. He assumed the girl next to him was his sister, Dorcas. Who were the other two? He studied the other two girls; something about the younger girl looked familiar. Somehow he felt this was important.

Pulling the picture off the wall, Harry looked around. There was no one around. Reaching out to the castle, he Apparated to London. He ended up in the alley behind the studio. He swayed for a moment; even with his connection to the castle, Apparating through the wards and all the way to London was tiring. Taking a moment to steady himself, he surveyed the alley. Jack had told him he lived above the studio.

Harry knocked on the door and after a few moments, a boy a few years younger than him opened the door.

"Hi, is Jack here?"

The boy nodded and let Harry in. "Dad! For you!"

Jack was surprised to see him. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"I need to ask you about this," Harry held out the picture.

Jack took the picture and sighed. He gestured for Harry to follow him. He led Harry into a comfortable looking living room. His wife Melanie was watching the telly with a girl who Harry assumed was his daughter.

"Hello, Melanie."

"Harry, it's nice to see you. This is my daughter Chloe and my son Nick is floating around someplace."

Smiling at the young girl, Harry said, "Hello, Chloe it's nice to meet you."

"Harry has some questions for me," Jack explained to Melanie.

Melanie nodded as Jack and Harry headed over to a small table in the far corner of the room.

"I've been meaning to ask you about this picture for weeks. We created a Hall of Honour at Hogwarts where people can post pictures of their friends and loved ones who have been killed by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I recognized you in this picture, but this other girl looks familiar."

Jack looked at the picture. He smiled slightly as he ran his finger over his sister's face. As he looked at the others in the picture, his face darkened. "Nora Madison was my sister's best friend. They were friends from the time they were really little, like four or five. She was always over at our house or Dorcas was at their house. We lived in the same village. Nora was killed three weeks after Dorcas. That is her sister Nadia."

"Nadia Madison?" Harry questioned. "What can you tell me about her?"

"She's bad news. I can't imagine what she would be doing in your Hall of Honour," Jack said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked uneasily. "She told us her mother was almost killed for protecting a Muggle family."

Jack snorted. "Well, that is true enough. Her parents were great, they were against Voldemort and they were so proud of Nora and her stand against Voldemort. Nadia, on the other hand, was horrified that her parents were risking everything to help Muggles. When Nora was killed, Nadia pretty much lost it. She blamed her parents for encouraging Nora and opposing Voldemort."

Harry listened with growing horror. "Is she a Death Eater?"

"I don't know," Jack replied. "She might be, she certainly wasn't opposed to his beliefs."

"Shite," Harry swore. "She is the new Charms teacher at our school." He quickly explained the recent events to Jack.

"I lost touch with her and her family after Dorcas died," Jack said. "But I wouldn't put this past her. She was always rather possessive and not very nice. There were times when she was mean to Dorcas because she thought Dorcas was trying to steal her sister."

"Do you know of any place she might have taken Fleur?" Harry asked more in desperation than anything else. To his surprise, Jack said, "Her family had a vacation home near Kielder."

"Where is that?" Harry asked.

Jack rose and grabbed an atlas from the shelves. He flipped through the pages until he arrived at the page he was looking for. He pointed to the general area. "I know their house was on the east side of the lake, but I don't know exactly where."

"Good enough," Harry said. "Thank you, Jack."

He paused. "Do you mind if I Apparate from here? I don't think anyone saw me, but we are in a Muggle area."

"Not a problem."

Nodding to Melanie and Chloe, Harry Apparated to the area Jack indicated on the map. He took a minute to orient himself. There was a sign in front of him announcing the Kielder Castle Visitor's Centre. Looking around he saw there were no cars or people around.

Walking over to the Visitor's Centre, he tried the door. It was locked. Pulling his wand, he said, "Point me, Fleur."

To his delight, the wand spun around in a circle before pointing ahead of him. Walking around the building, he found a walking path that led to the lake. Uneasy at the thought that Fleur was out in the cold and dark, Harry jogged steadily down the path.

As he jogged down the path, he saw a flash of silvery hair up ahead. Speeding up, he found Fleur asleep on a bench.

"Fleur!" He knelt down at her side and gently shook her shoulder. "Fleur, wake up."

Her eyes flew open. "Harry!"

He helped her sit up on the bench and shrugged out of his cloak and wrapped it around her. As he did so, he cast a warming charm on her.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded with tears in her eyes. "It was Nadia. She was tormenting a student. I…I just burst into the room without thinking. I didn't have my wand and they stole my Portkey."

Harry pulled her up to stand and drew her into a gentle embrace. Once she calmed down, he asked, "So you weren't tortured?"

"Non, it was the student," Fleur said. "They bound and stunned me. We traveled by Portkey, I think four or five of them, before we arrived at some sort of vacation cabin. They just left me there."

"Let's get you back," Harry said. "Bill is beside himself and Kingsley was still at the castle when I left. Zacharias Smith was killed, I believe that Nadia must have killed him."

Fleur gasped in horror. "Yes, please let's go."

Grasping her hand in his, Harry Apparated them to the gates outside Hogwarts. He reached out and touched the gate; it glowed under his touch before opening.

"I didn't want to Apparate you through the wards," Harry explained. "I didn't know what it would do to you or the baby."

As they started up the path to the castle, Harry sent a Patronus to Bill telling him to meet them at the Entrance Hall. They arrived in the Entrance Hall at the same time as Bill. He stared at them in shock.

Fleur flew over to her husband. "Bill!"

He gathered her in his arms, tears flowing down his face. Harry smiled at the two and sent another Patronus to Kingsley. He waited in the Entrance Hall, standing guard over the two until Kingsley arrived.


	50. Traitor Revealed

Septima hurried to her door in response to the frantic knocking; she opened it to see a tearful Nadia on the other side.

"Come in, my dear. What is wrong?"

When Nadia didn't answer immediately, Septima's concern increased. "Nadia, dear."

Nadia took a deep breath. "Septima, I am so sorry to come to you like this. I didn't know who else to go to."

"What is wrong?"

Nadia sighed. "I don't know if you've heard, but Zacharias Smith was killed earlier this evening."

"What? How?"

"I don't know," Nadia replied shakily. "I know there are Aurors in the castle investigating his death." She shot a look at her older colleague. "I'm scared."

"Of course," Septima replied. She guided the younger girl into her kitchen and poured them each a cup of tea. After a moment's thought she poured a shot of firewhiskey into each cup. Setting one of the cups down in front of Nadia, she sat down across from her.

Nadia took a drink and seemed to relax slightly. "Thank you. Sorry, I just…with everything going on these days, I'm so on edge."

"I understand," Septima said, "another student murdered. I don't know what is happening to this school."

"Potter is at the heart of this as well," Nadia said angrily. "I overheard the Aurors saying that he is the one who discovered Zacharias's body."

Septima gasped. "No, really?"

Nadia nodded. "The Aurors were questioning him about the French girl as well."

"I don't know why they allowed that boy back in the school," Septima complained.

"He makes me nervous," Nadia confessed. "I had him in class today and he was quite aggressive. A few days ago, poor Zacharias complemented Ginny Potter and Harry threatened him. I had Zacharias in detention just the other day and he was telling me about it. Looking back now, I think he was scared. I should have done something."

"So you think Potter killed Zacharias?" Septima gasped.

"It makes sense," Nadia said. "He's losing control, first the girl and now Zacharias. There was an incident during class today…I corrected him while he was practicing a charm and he became very angry with me. I don't think he liked being corrected."

"Oh, poor dear," Septima replied soothingly. "I have never had the boy in class and I have to admit I am rather glad about that."

Nadia nodded as she sipped her tea. She shot a look over at her colleague. "Septima, I need to leave. I just don't feel safe here." Tears welled up in her eyes, "I hate to leave the school. I love teaching, but I don't feel safe right now. Is that wrong?"

"No, dear. Not at all," Septima reassured her quickly. "I don't blame you at all. I am going to speak to the Headmaster. Dumbledore would never hear anything bad about the boy, but hopefully Fedorov will feel differently. We should not have to work in an environment where we fear our students."

Two mugs of tea later a satisfied Nadia left her colleague angry and upset on her behalf. She hurried to her quarters. She knew it was only a matter of time before the Aurors came for her. There would be some surprises waiting for them.

* * *

Harry held up his hands to ward off the blows. "Ginny, stop. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Ginny yelled. "Fleur was kidnapped, Zach is dead, and suddenly you are not in the castle! Did you think to send me a message? Let me know what was going on?"

Taking a step back, Ginny stopped raining blows down on her husband's chest. "No more leaving the castle without telling me!"

"I'm sorry, love," He said gently. "You are right; I should have let you know I was leaving."

"I was so worried," Ginny whispered, the fight draining out of her.

Harry wrapped her in his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to having to let someone know when I'm leaving, I'm used to just reacting. I'm sorry, baby."

She leaned up against him, blinking back tears. "I couldn't tell where you were and it scared me."

"I know, baby. I'm sorry." He kissed her on top of the head and held her close. "I love you so much."

He felt her tears soaking through to his shirt and he could feel her wildly fluctuating emotions. Once she calmed, he wiped her tears away with his hand and kissed her softly. A movement in the dimly lit hallway outside the Infirmary caught his attention; Kingsley was waiting to talk to him.

"Love, why don't we go in so you can see Fleur?"

"Is Fleur okay? And the baby?"

"Fleur and her baby are fine," he said soothingly. "The Cruciatus was actually put on Zach, not her. She broke up Nadia 'disciplining' Zach. Nadia panicked and took Fleur to her family's vacation home. Fleur did most of the work; she had already broken out of the house when I found her."

Nodding, Ginny followed Harry into the Infirmary and she rushed over to her sister-in-law's side. Harry watched from the doorway as the two women embraced and listened as they started talking rapidly in French.

Kingsley joined Harry in the doorway and Bill drifted over to the two of them.

"How is she?" Kingsley asked.

"She's okay," Bill explained. "She was a bit dehydrated and cold, but she'll be fine once she gets some rest. Madam Pomfrey wants to keep her overnight."

"I need to ask her a few questions," Kingsley said apologetically.

Bill nodded as he watched his sister and wife comfort each other. "She is expecting that."

Kingsley turned to Harry. "How did you know where to go?"

Harry sighed. "I'm rather angry with myself. I noticed a picture on the Hall of Honour several weeks ago and I recognized one of the people in the picture was my sword teacher, Jack Oliver. I kept forgetting to ask Jack about the picture and who the others were in the picture. Tonight after we found Zach's body I was walking through the Hall and I saw the picture again. I finally realized one of the other people in the picture was Professor Madison."

He quickly explained what Jack had related to him about Nadia and her family. "I was lucky to find Fleur so quickly. She had done most of the hard work; she broke out of the cabin and made her way to the lake."

"Thank, Merlin you found her when you did," Bill breathed. "She told me she was starting to give up hope."

Harry coloured slightly, uncomfortable as always with the praise of others. "I'm glad I was there."

Bill smiled and reached out to the younger wizard, hugged him. "Me too, Harry."

The three of them headed over to Fleur's bedside. She smiled when she saw them. Reaching up her hands, she pulled Harry down to sit on her bed. She kissed him on both cheeks. "Thank you, mon frère. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Harry blushed again. "You are welcome, Fleur. You are family; I would do whatever I could for you."

He stood and went over to sit on the arm of Ginny's chair; she smiled up at him and leaned against him. Bill immediately took his place at Fleur's side and took her hand.

Kingsley smiled down at her and asked gently, "How are you feeling now, Fleur?"

She smiled. "Much better, now. I have eaten and I'm finally warm."

"Good," Kingsley smiled at the young woman. "Did you hear any conversation between Smith and Nadia?"

Fleur wrinkled her brow in concentration. "Not at first. She was angry with him for some reason. He'd done something he wasn't supposed to do. Once I burst in, he recovered quickly and grabbed me. He somehow realized my necklace was a Portkey and ripped it off me."

She unconsciously rubbed at her neck. Bill lifted the hand he was holding and kissed the palm of her hand. She smiled at him before returning her attention to Kingsley. "Nadia stunned me and we took a series of Portkeys. I didn't see anything of the rooms we landed in except the last one."

"Just for the record, you have no doubt that Nadia Madison is the one who kidnapped you?"

Fleur shook her head. "None at all, it was Nadia Madison."

Kingsley shot Harry an apologetic glance. "Did Harry Potter have anything to do with your kidnapping?"

"What? Mon Dieu! What kind of question is that? Of course he didn't! He rescued me and my baby," Fleur replied indignantly.

Ginny said something to her in French and Fleur responded in rapid and extremely irate French. Harry thought he should be glad he couldn't understand her. Kingsley looked extremely nervous and apologetic at the same time.

"Fleur, I'm sorry I had to ask, but I wanted it officially on the record."

Fleur nodded glacially at the Auror. "I understand, but I am upset it would even come into question. Harry is like a brother to me. He is totally in love with his wife and I am totally in love with my husband, I don't know why people can't understand that."

Ginny added something else in French that seemed to upset Fleur even more. Harry wanted to tell her to stop agitating the situation, but not wanting to come under fire himself decided not to say anything.

Kingsley nodded, "I apologize. Thank you for your cooperation. I will let you get some rest."

Standing he gestured for Harry to follow him. Harry looked at his wife. "Love, stay here with Bill and Fleur. I will come back for you later. I don't want you walking around the castle by yourself."

Ginny nodded and kissed him before he left.

As the two men left the Infirmary, Kingsley said, "I really am sorry about that. I just wanted to get it in the official record that you did nothing wrong."

"I understand, but Fleur and Ginny are both very…protective of me," Harry said as he blushed slightly.

"I noticed," Kingsley returned dryly. He shook his head. "I don't understand Fedorov. I can't tell where he is coming from or whose side he is on. I thought he wasn't a bad guy, but he didn't back me up when I wanted to investigate Pansy and he's spreading these rumours about you and Fleur."

Harry shrugged, "I think he is more likely looking out for his own best interest and he will back whoever he thinks will win."

Before Kingsley could respond a loud explosion sounded ahead of them. The two took off at a run down the corridor. When they rounded the corner near the Charms room, they could see flames licking out into the corridor from the classroom. On the floor opposite what would have been the doorway was the body of an Auror.

Harry heard Kingsley swear under his breath, but most of his attention was focused on the out of control fire.

"What is that?"

"Fiendfyre," Kingsley replied grimly. "It is extremely dangerous and hard to control. There is only one charm that works against it."

After showing the counter spell to Harry, Kingsley was relieved to see the young man picked it up quickly. The two of them worked in concert to put out the raging fire.

Harry was unsure how much time had elapsed as he battled the blaze with Kingsley. The flames danced from the room seemingly with a life of their own. Harry wasn't sure, but he fancied he saw a flaming dragon raging out of the room. The heat was incredible, he could feel his shirt was glued to his skin and his wand was hot in his hand. Even with his focus on the fire, he realized others had joined them in battling the blaze. After a time, to his relief they were able to beat back the flames.

As the last of the flames died down, Harry felt his legs give out from under him. He felt strong arms catch him before he could fall. Looking up he saw Charlie holding him up.

"Okay, mate?"

Harry coughed as the billowing smoke continued to spew from the room. He cleared his throat and said in a raspy voice, "I think so. Is the fire out?"

Charlie looked up at Kingsley who nodded. "Yeah, mate. It's out. Let's get you to the Infirmary before my sister kills me."

Smiling weakly, Harry nodded and stood shakily. He looked at the damaged classroom and then at Kingsley.

"She's not here," Kingsley replied to Harry's unanswered question. "She must have set the Fiendfyre to cover her escape. Go to the Infirmary, I'll talk to you later."

Harry slowly made his way back to the Infirmary, passing a visibly shaken Fedorov on his way. He made it to the stairway before blacking out.

* * *

Lucius knelt, patiently waiting. He prided himself on his ability to hold perfectly still waiting on his Master's pleasure. Many of the other Death Eaters would become restless and move about or let their minds wander. This was a foolish and dangerous habit. If one's mind wandered and you did not know the answer to the Dark Lord's questions, you paid the price.

"Rise, my friend."

Lucius rose to his feet, but kept his head down.

"One of the boys is dead, correct?"

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius replied. "The Hufflepuff Smith."

Voldemort nodded. "She was right to discipline him, but she overstepped her bounds. She is at your house?"

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius repeated. "My wife cultivated her as a contact so she came to my wife when she realized she couldn't stay at Hogwarts. She set a trap for the Aurors and at least one of them was killed in the Fiendfyre. Before she left the castle, she spoke to one of the other teachers to sow some discord."

Looking across the room at little man hovering in the background, Voldemort said, "Wormtail!"

The little man jumped and made a skittish bow before his Master.

"Go to the Lestrange vault and chose a reward for Narcissa. Her loyalty should be rewarded," Voldemort instructed.

After Wormtail bowed his way out of the room, Lucius bowed. "Thank you, my Lord. You are most gracious."

Voldemort sank down into his throne-like chair and surveyed Lucius as he stood before him. "You and your wife have served me well, Lucius. I reward those who please me."

"Yes, my Lord."

Lucius watched impassively as the snake, Nagini slithered over to Voldemort and coiled up his lap. Voldemort lifted his hand and stroked the head of his faithful companion.

"Tell me, Lucius. What is the status of the research?"

"We have found references to this stone. It is believed to be the stone that is embedded in Slytherin's Sword." Lucius explained. "We haven't been able to determine where the sword of Slytherin might be."

Voldemort smiled, "I know the final resting place of Slytherin's Sword."

Standing, he led the way into what he referred to as his War Room. Turning to his highest ranking Death Eater, he said, "Lucius, we need to plan to take Hogwarts."

* * *

Narcissa watched dispassionately as her protégé, the woman she'd recruited into the Death Eaters was tortured by her husband.

_"Crucio!"_

Once the screaming stopped, Lucius said, "I hope you will remember not to overstep your bounds from now on."

Nadia nodded shakily, pain still wracking her body. Lucius looked over at this wife and she walked over and handed the woman a Post-Cruciatus Potion.

"Drink this," she said gently.

A few moments later, Narcissa summoned an elf who quickly replenished the breakfast on the sideboard. Gesturing to the third chair at the table, she said, "Please join us."

Nadia stood once she felt her limbs could take it and walked over to the others. After glancing at the others for permission, she helped herself to some toast, eggs, and a cup of hot chocolate.

"I have been informed that an Auror was killed while attempting to break into your quarters," Lucius said casually. "Fiendfyre was quite a good touch."

Finding her throat oddly sore, Nadia replied, "Thank you, I wanted to make certain that no one would go through my things. I understand that is how they made the antidote to the potion to prolong the effects of the Cruciatus, by going through Professor Snape's quarters. I didn't want that to happen to me."

Narcissa froze at the perceived slight against Draco's favourite teacher, but forced herself to calm down. This young girl had no idea the work Severus had done on their behalf. The indignities he'd had to undergo to maintain his place as Dumbledore's Potion Master.

Glancing at his wife, Lucius seemed to understand the problem. He replied vaguely, "I can understand."

He reached across the table and took his wife's hand. "Are you alright, my dear? Do you need to lie down?"

Narcissa nodded. "I am not feeling well, I will retire to our quarters."

Standing, Lucius helped his heavily pregnant wife to her feet. He smiled down into her face, he could see the strain last night had taken on her. He kissed her on the forehead. "Go lie down, if you need me send for one of the house elves."

Once his wife had left the room, Lucius turned back to their young guest. "So tell me, is there anyone else you think you could recruit to our cause?"

"Septima Vector," Nadia replied. "She hates Potter."

He nodded. "What of our young Ravenclaw, has he made much progress in recruiting other members of his house?"

"I don't believe so," Nadia said honestly. "Potter is very popular. Kevin mentioned something about an army?"

Lucius chuckled. "Yes, Dumbledore's Army. Potter's little defence group that he and that Mudblood founded two years ago. I hadn't realized so many were still loyal to him."

"I was rather surprised myself," Nadia felt confident enough to reply. "Gryffindor house is totally loyal to him. I thought bringing the wife in would upset them, but they all seem to like her. I heard they even had a house Christmas party and were rewarded for their 'inter-house unity.' Hufflepuff is split, with Susan's death and now Zach's death, not all of them are as enamored of him as the rest of the school. I know Zach was using the memory of Cedric Diggory to disparage Potter."

"How is it that Zach got so far out of your control?" Lucius asked silkily.

Nadia swallowed, she much preferred dealing with Narcissa. Lucius quite honestly scared the hell out of her. "He wanted to knock either Potter or Weasley out of the Quidditch game. I didn't realize how serious he was about it, he and Kevin threw snow- covered bricks at them when they were coming back from practice. They didn't get Potter first and were almost caught by Charlie Weasley as they fled the scene."

Lucius nodded, "Quidditch rivalries run deep. My son hated playing against Potter as well."

The thought crossed her mind that they maybe they should just learn to beat Potter, but she didn't think it would be prudent share that thought.

"How did Mrs Weasley escape?" Lucius asked redirecting her thoughts.

"I'm not certain, I went there last night, but the Aurors were already there," Nadia explained. "I overheard them saying she broke through the wall. The house is quite old and hasn't been used in over forty years. I added charms to the doors and windows, I didn't think it was necessary to charm the walls. I hadn't planned to take her, but I didn't know what to do once she walked in on me disciplining Zach."

Lucius watched her for a moment. "I would advise you to ensure you have escape plans in the future. This whole episode could have been avoided if you had adequately charmed the room so the blood-traitor could not have discovered you."

"Yes sir," she whispered.

"How about your side project with Charlie Weasley?"

Nadia felt nervous again watching Lucius. He was eating breakfast with perfect manners while he was interrogating her, but she suddenly felt more afraid than when he'd been using the Cruciatus. If she was found wanting, she had no illusions what might happen to her.

"I am not certain," she hedged. "I thought I was making progress with him and honestly expected to hear he'd broken up with the Mudblood over Christmas."

Lucius set down his silverware and pushed his plate back. "No matter, our Lord is working on plans to take the school. We will have control of Hogwarts by week's end."

He paused to look at her. "You will be expected to perform your duty."

"Of course," Nadia replied. "It will be my honour."

Lucius stood and summoned a house elf. He turned to Nadia. "The elf will see you to a guest room."

Nadia nodded at her host. "Thank you."

* * *

Harry opened his eyes slowly, he groaned as he recognized the familiar walls of the Infirmary. Blinking he looked around, the lights were turned down low and he surmised it was nighttime. Taking inventory of his body, he realized that his arms and part of his chest felt heavy. Looking down he realized he had bandages on his arms up to his elbows, he lifted his arms slowly and felt a twinge of pain.

"Harry!"

Turning, Harry smiled as his wife quickly made her way over to him. "Gin."

She leaned over and kissed him before settling into the chair next to him. "Are you feeling okay? Do you need me to get Madam Pomfrey?"

Harry shook his head. "No, love. I'm okay, just a bit sore."

Ginny gestured to the vials on the bedside table. "The light blue one is for pain and the orangey-red one will help with the skin regrowth. Madam Pomfrey said you should take both when you woke up."

He made a face, but dutifully downed the potions followed by a glass of water from the pitcher on the table. "I hate potions. They may work faster than Muggle medicines, but most Muggle medicine doesn't taste bad."

Readjusting the pillows, Harry sat up a bit in bed and looked over at his wife. "Are you okay, love? You should be up sleeping in our bed, not here in an uncomfortable chair watching me sleep."

"I don't like the idea of you being down here by yourself," Ginny defended herself. "I'm having a bit of a hard time getting comfortable at night anyhow, every time I lay flat I get heartburn or get a bit short of breath."

She waved her hand at his expression. "It's perfectly normal. I asked Alicia about it."

Reaching over, Harry took her hand in his. "How long was I out?"

"The explosion was the night before last," Ginny explained. "You had pretty severe burns on your arms and chest and some damage from smoke inhalation. Madam Pomfrey said you should be fine in a day or two, she wants to keep the bandages on until the day after tomorrow. They help with regrowing your skin."

"What about the Auror?"

She grimaced a bit. "Auror Proudfoot died. Kingsley said he took the brunt of the blast when he opened the door and broke his neck when he hit the far wall."

"And Kingsley?"

"He's fine," Ginny explained. "He had a bit of smoke inhalation, but he only had a few burns on his hands. Madam Pomfrey fixed him up and he was only here a few hours."

She looked over at him. "Fedorov came to visit. He's…I don't know, he's being very cagey. He says he's glad you were able to rescue Fleur, but he keeps coming back to the insinuations of your 'affair' and he mentioned Professor Madison fled because she feared you."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure that's why she fled. I can't imagine it had nothing to do with the fact she killed Smith, kidnapped Fleur, and left a deadly trap that killed an Auror."

Ginny giggled slightly at his tone. "I know, Fleur got so angry with him earlier. It's probably a good thing he doesn't speak French." She shifted in her chair a bit before gently lifting his hand and planting a kiss on the back of his hand. "Do you need anything, love? Are you hungry?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm getting sleepy."

"Get some sleep. I'll watch over you," Ginny said softly.

He held out his hand. "Not from that chair."

"I don't want to hurt you," she protested.

"You won't."

Carefully, she climbed into bed with him, being careful to avoid his bandages. Laying her head on his chest, she listened to his heart beat as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

By mid-morning the next day, Bill and Fleur had come to visit Harry. Ron and Parvati had stopped in earlier, but as it was Ron's birthday they didn't stay long.

Harry smiled and greeted them before summoning Dobby. The excitable little elf appeared with a pop.

"Hello, Harry Potter and his Ginny."

Biting back a laugh, Harry replied, "Hi, Dobby. Could you get us some hot chocolate and pastries?"

Dobby popped away and returned a few moments later with a tray.

"Thank you, Dobby."

After the little elf left, Ginny smiled over at her sister-in-law. "Are you feeling better?"

Fleur nodded, "Oui. Much, much better." She set a hand on her stomach. "I think my baby is very happy to be back here, she is moving around a lot."

She jumped slightly and Ginny asked, "Is she kicking?"

"Yes, it feels like she has been flipping and kicking all morning."

"I know what you mean," Ginny replied. Copying Fleur's gesture, she set her hand on her rather large belly. "These two kept me up half the night. It feels like they're switching places or something. I wanted..." She stopped talking abruptly.

"You wanted what?" Fleur asked gently reaching for the younger girl's hand.

Ginny sighed. "I wanted to ask my Mum if Fred and George did that when she was pregnant."

"Oh," Fleur replied, clearly at a loss for what to say.

"I thought we were making progress with my Mum," Ginny said. "I can't believe she would just…I don't know why she is determined to think the worst of both you and Harry."

Fleur sighed as she picked up her cup of hot chocolate. "I know that many times women react poorly to me and I know I didn't…I was a bit shocked at getting dropped at your parents' house. I think I was trying so hard that everything I did was wrong. Your mother never really warmed up to me. I mean she was honestly shocked when I didn't leave Bill when he was mauled by that monster."

Ginny nodded, "I know." She looked over at Fleur. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you. I was so intimidated by your looks that I just made assumptions about you."

"I know," Fleur smiled. "It's okay. You have been able to see past my looks. Many people cannot. Your friend, Hermione for example, does not see past my looks. I see her every week in class and she still is cool towards me. She seems to think that I encourage the boys." She sighed. "Most of your brothers have tended to have a strong reaction to me and Hermione blames me. I think your mother is the same way."

Feeling Ginny's disquiet, Harry turned from his conversation with Bill and slid his hands down her arms. He kissed her on the top on the head. She smiled up at him. Turning in bed, Harry sat next to her and gently wiped away a tear sliding down her face. She gave him a watery smile as she took the handkerchief he offered. "Sorry, we're just talking about my Mum."

A guarded look crossed Harry's face. "Oh." He looked down unsure of what to say. His feelings about Mrs Weasley were so mixed up that he honestly thought he would be perfectly fine with not seeing her again. On the other hand that would leave his children without any grandparents. He looked over at Bill who had moved his chair and was now sitting next to his wife.

"Yeah, oh," Ginny said. "She believes everything she reads in the paper and is determined to believe the worst of you and Fleur. I am so angry that she believes all of the stupid stories, but it hurts too. I mean, does she realize she's insulting me and Bill as well, like we are so…pathetic that we can't keep our spouses happy?"

"I know, love," Harry said helplessly. "I wish I could convince her how happy you make me and how much I love you."

Taking a deep breath, Ginny smiled at her husband. "I'm not going to worry about her right now. She is the one who needs to apologize and she obviously knows where to find us."

Determined to change the topic, Ginny smiled at the couple next to her. "So have you thought of any names?"

Bill groaned while Fleur laughed. "We have a perfect boy's name picked out – Louis William, but of course we are having a girl."

"We keep going back and forth on a girl's name," Bill explained. "We both like Dominique and Danielle, but we aren't really sold on either name. I'm thinking we will know her name when we see her."

"What about you two?" Fleur asked. "Do you have names picked out?"

Harry looked over at his wife with a smile. She nodded and said, "Our boy's name is very special to us. We are naming him James William."

The look of surprise on Bill's face made Ginny smile. She reached over and hugged her brother. "You have been so wonderful and supportive of us and we wanted to honour you."

Tears welled up in his eyes and he kissed his sister on top of the head. Reaching out he placed a hand on her stomach. "Thank you, sweetie. I never expected that."

"I wanted to name him after someone from each of our families," Harry said.

Kissing her sister-in-law on the cheek, Fleur asked, "What about a girl's name?"

The Potters laughed. Ginny said, "Like you, we have been going back and forth on a girl's name."

Harry nodded. "Remus told me that my mother's family named all of the girls after flowers. My great-grandmother's name was Rose, my grandmother's name was Daisy, and then my mum and aunt are Lily and Petunia. So we've been going back and forth on different flower names."

"We are kind of leaning towards Lily Grace, but we haven't made a final decision yet," Ginny explained.

"That is a beautiful name," Fleur said. "Plus they honour both of your parents."

Harry smiled a bit shyly. "Ginny has been really great about that. Our kids will never know my parents so I like giving them the names."

Ginny smiled and kissed him softly. "I think it is a sweet idea to name them after your parents."

Cuddling a bit closer to her husband, the four of them spent the rest of the morning together talking and visiting.

* * *

Kingsley sat down uneasily in the Minister's office. Minister Thicknesse was, of course, at the head of the conference table with Percy Weasley, Gawain Robards, and Dave Williamson ranging around the table. Percy was as officious as always and seemed to be firmly on the side of the corrupt Ministry. Kingsley was almost positive that Dave was a Death Eater, but he had no proof.

He was not certain where Gawain's loyalties lay. It had been suggested that Gawain was under an Imperius Curse and looking at him now, Kingsley would not be surprised if that was the case. This was the first time Kingsley had seen Gawain in months. He'd lost a considerable amount of weight and appeared as though he had not slept in weeks. Kingsley was not even certain how much Gawain was paying attention to the conversation. Inwardly Kingsley sighed, he knew how widespread the use of the Imperius curse had become over the past few years.

The Minister looked over at Kingsley. "I would like to know how the Hogwarts' investigation is going."

"We are fairly positive that Nadia Madison is the one who murdered Zacharias Smith and set the Fiendfyre that killed Auror Proudfoot. She and Zacharias Smith are behind the kidnapping of Fleur Weasley," Kingsley explained.

Percy spoke up. "Nadia Madison was a respected Ministry employee for several years. Why would she suddenly start acting in such a bizarre manner?"

Groaning inwardly, Kingsley explained, "I am uncertain why she did this, but Mrs Weasley positively identified Professor Madison as her abductor. She has been seen in the company of Zacharias Smith and had claimed to be with him in detention at the time of Mrs Weasley's abduction. However, the school has no record of any detention and dinner time is not a usual time for detention.

"I believe that Nadia Madison killed Zacharias Smith either as punishment or so he wouldn't talk about his part in Mrs Weasley's abduction."

Dave Williamson cleared his throat. "I trust that Mr Potter's actions have been thoroughly investigated. It seems a bit coincidental that he was the one to discover the body of the boy and then 'miraculously' rescued Mrs Weasley. I have a sworn statement from another professor at the school who states that Ms Madison was scared of Mr Potter – he was aggressive towards her in class. All of those who have died at the school were at odds with him. His antipathy towards Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy are well known and documented. Susan Bones tried to use love potion on him and is now dead and now this Smith was seen chatting up his wife and is now dead."

"Mr Potter killed Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy in self defence – that matter was thoroughly investigated last year. Miss Bones was killed by those who provided her with the love potion she used against Mr Potter. You are just stringing together rumour and innuendo to cobble together a case against Mr Potter," Kingsley responded heatedly.

Percy spoke up for the first time. "Potter has always enjoyed the protection of Dumbledore, but he does not have that now. We don't want to hear any tales of time-turners or the dead coming back to life. There have been pictures of Potter and that girl in the papers since the summer. I assume you have looked into any evidence of an affair."

Kingsley gritted his teeth. "Yes, we have. There is no evidence of any affair or extramarital relationship between Harry and Fleur. Reports are that they have more of a sibling relationship than anything else. Harry and Ginny have a documented and confirmed soul bond. If he cheated on his wife, it would kill him."

"Have you spoken to Septima Vector?" Thicknesse asked, blatantly ignoring Kingsley's explanation.

"Not personally, sir," Kingsley replied. "Auror Nigel Eastman spoke to her. Professor Vector is the only staff member who feels threatened by Potter and she does not even know him personally. It appears that she and Nadia Madison were close friends and confidants. They also appear to be the source of most of the gossip regarding Harry and Fleur."

The Minister stood, bringing the meeting to a close. "I trust you will not waste the time and Aurors harassing this poor Madison woman unless you have proof of her guilt. I have heard from other sources that she is in hiding, fearing for her life."

"Of course, sir," Kingsley replied stiffly. He watched the Minister and Weasley sweep out of the room. He eyed the two remaining Aurors carefully.

Williamson didn't waste any time. "It would behoove you to expedite this investigation, Shacklebolt. You would have to agree that Potter makes a much more likely suspect than a former Ministry employee."

"Are you telling me to arrest Potter?" Kingsley asked.

"I don't think that would be necessary," Williamson replied. "I have a feeling this matter will sort itself out soon enough, I just don't think we should be wasting our resources chasing Madison."

Kingsley nodded and strode quickly from the conference room. He was afraid if he stayed much longer he would completely lose his temper. Arriving at his cubicle, he sat down heavily, tossing his notes on top of his desk. A noise alerted him to look up, to his surprise it was Gawain Robards.

"Gawain, did you need something?" Kingsley asked his old friend in concern. Gawain looked drained, the dark circles under his eyes did nothing to improve his appearance.

The Head Auror looked around cautiously. Clearing his throat, he said, "King, you need to be careful. Something big is happening soon, I don't know what."

"Gawain, what is going on? What is wrong?"

Gawain swallowed hard. "I…I can't say." He lifted his eyes to his old friend. "I don't know if I will make it out of this, but please don't let them win."

Without another word, Robards turned and left, leaving behind a confused and bemused Auror.

* * *

Harry sighed as he left the common room and headed down to the Entrance Hall to meet Daphne for their rounds. He was feeling much better, his bandages had come off and while his skin felt a bit stiff, he wasn't in any pain.

"Potter!"

Harry turned to see both Daphne and Blaise headed towards him. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk to you privately," Daphne said urgently.

Nodding, he led them to the small anteroom where traditionally first years waited to be sorted. Placing his hand on the door, he felt the warmth of the castle and sealed the room.

"The room is sealed," he said. "What's going on?"

"I think he's going to attack the school – soon," Daphne said a tinge of panic in her voice.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked as he casually conjured up chairs for the three of them.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at Harry's casual use of wandless magic, but he didn't comment. It seemed he was content to let Daphne do the talking.

"Pansy and the others started receiving owls on Sunday. I've seen the Malfoy's eagle owl several times bringing her messages. She is suddenly acting very certain of herself again." Daphne explained. "I overheard her talking to Nott, she said they only had a week."

"I heard Greg and Ted have also been busy," Blaise said speaking for the first time. "I've seen drawings of the ground floor and they said something about the girls' bathroom."

"Girls' bathroom?" Harry questioned sharply.

Blaise nodded, "They didn't say which one, but they repeated it more than once."

"The Chamber," Harry said.

"Chamber?" Daphne questioned. Understanding lit her face. "The Chamber of Secrets?"

Harry nodded. "Voldemort must be trying to get into the Chamber of Secrets. It can be accessed through the girls' bathroom on the second floor. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

Daphne and Blaise shared a frightened look. "You think he will come here?"

"I do," Harry said. "I've been afraid that he would bring the fight to Hogwarts. He wants to take over Magical Britain. He's managed to take over the Ministry, but he hasn't taken over Hogwarts as well as he would have liked."

He stood. "I need to go talk to Professor McGonagall." He looked at the other two. "If you hear anything else, let me know. Above all, be careful."

Nodding the couple followed Harry out of the room and hurried down to the dungeons. A few moments later, Harry found himself outside his Head-of-House's door. He knocked sharply.

He waited impatiently as she made her way to the door. "Mr Potter."

"I need to talk to you," he said as she gestured him into her sitting room. He quickly shared what he had been told. Frowning, she nodded.

"We need to make plans."

By ten at night, Professor McGonagall's rooms were crowded. Professor Flitwick, Hermione, Remus, and Tonks had joined them from the Lupin's school, along with the remaining Weasley brothers and significant others. Kingsley was the last to join them.

Harry quickly shared what he had learned from Daphne and Blaise. Kingsley sighed deeply. "This coincides with the information I received today." He recounted his conversations at the Ministry that morning. "Both Williamson and Robards intimated that whatever was going to happen would happen soon."

Looking at Harry, Remus asked, "So you think he's going to the Chamber of Secrets?"

Harry nodded. "I think he wants the sword. There really wasn't anything else left in the Chamber except the sword."

"We need to evacuate the younger students," McGonagall said. "I am not certain how we will accomplish this without alerting the Ministry to what is going on."

"I am certain Madam Maxime would welcome them," Fleur said. "We could use Portkeys to evacuate the students like we did for my wedding."

Harry nodded. "We can do that, but I'm concerned about the Slytherins." He ignored Ron's noise of disbelief. "I know that many of the upper form students will probably join Voldemort, but not all of them are junior Death Eaters. How can we keep them safe without alerting the Death Eaters that we know what is happening?"

"Can't you seal the dorms?" Ginny asked.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Potter you need to talk to Professor Giles Blackburne's portrait. He was the Headmaster in the late seventeenth century. He was the one who told me about the protector status, if you talk to him you might have a better idea of how that status can help you."

"What about classes?" Harry asked.

Minerva hesitated for a moment. "I wish I had a better idea where the Headmaster's loyalties lie." She looked at Harry for a moment before she announced. "Mr Potter, I have decided to suspend you from all school activities for the week. Fedorov has been hinting that you should be punished. I'm not exactly certain what you need to be punished for, but we can use it to our advantage."

He nodded his understanding. Professor McGonagall continued, "Mrs Weasley and Mrs Potter, can I ask you to coordinate with Madam Maxime?" Upon their nod she turned to Filius and Remus. "I would like the two of you to devise a plan for evacuation, either with Portkeys or through some other manner."

"Professor," Ron said. "What about the older students? I know I want to stay and fight and I'm sure that others will want to stay as well."

She fixed a steady gaze on him. "Students who are of age may stay if they so choose. However, this is very serious. We will likely be facing not only Voldemort's most elite Death Eaters, but also Voldemort himself."

Ron swallowed hard, but nodded.

Professor McGonagall looked up at the clock. "It is getting late. Mr. Potter, report back here in the morning."

"I will find out what I can," Kingsley said. "I don't think we can count on many in the Ministry for help. I will speak to Arthur in the morning."

* * *

Arthur Weasley knocked on the door to which Minerva had directed him. He had never noticed a door in this corridor before. There was a tapestry depicting knights protecting a medieval castle across the hall from the doorway.

After a moment, the door opened. Arthur smiled tentatively at his son-in-law. "Hello, Harry."

Harry opened the door and let his father-in-law in. "Mr Weasley. Welcome to the War Room."

It was a large room with stone walls with a large round conference table in the centre of the room. The table held stacks of parchment and folders. On the far wall, Arthur was amazed to see a large map of the school.

"Please sit down," Harry said. He led Arthur to a couple of chairs near a large desk on the same wall as the map. "I guess Kingsley talked to you?"

Arthur nodded. "He did and I will of course be happy to do what I can to help. Unfortunately, I don't believe that many of my colleagues will be joining us. The Death Eaters and their sympathizers have managed to infiltrate the Ministry very well." He looked around the room. "This is amazing."

"I know," Harry agreed. "Hogwarts actually created the War Room for me. According Headmaster Blackburne, it has been used several times in the past by other protectors of Hogwarts and each time it changes to suit the protector. Remus helped me replicate his Marauders' Map." He gestured to the large map on the wall. "We've modified it a bit to show not only the occupants of the castle, but also the defences we've implemented."

Gazing up at the map, Arthur noted several notations in various corridors. "What are those?"

Harry laughed, "We have placed several of Fred and George's swamps through the school. Myrtle's bathroom has been taken over by a large swamp and we have placed some enchanted animals to protect the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. We have alligators and large water snakes. They are enchanted to not leave the room so the rest of the student body is not at risk."

Standing up, Harry used his wand to enlarge certain areas of the map. "Once the attack starts, we will seal the dorms to protect any of the younger students who have not left. The suits of armor will be activated as well as the stone lions and snakes from the gardens and gargoyles from the castle."

"Your plans seem to be coming together nicely," Arthur said.

Harry nodded. "Ron and Bill have been instrumental in planning our defences." He gestured around the room. "Normally we have more people here helping, but no one has a free period right now. I don't know if she told you, but Professor McGonagall suspended me for the week to give me time to plan for the attack. All of the Order members and the members of the DA who are going to fight have been in and out of here making suggestions and tweaking our plans."

Looking over at his son-in-law he said, "Molly is planning to help Poppy in the Infirmary."

"I heard," Harry said coolly. "She is welcome to help, but she will stay out of my way and she will not go anywhere near my wife." When he saw Arthur was about to speak, Harry said, "No, hear me out. Your wife has done nothing but disrespect Ginny and our marriage. We reached out and tried to reestablish a relationship with her and she still believes the gossip about me and Fleur."

"This is going to be the biggest battle of my life. I know there is a chance that that I won't survive. Not only will my life be at risk, but also those of my wife and children. I will not have your wife distracting or upsetting me or my wife before the battle. Ginny has a role to play. As much as I don't want her anywhere near this castle, I need her here if we are to be victorious."

Arthur bowed his head. "I was afraid of that. I will speak to Molly. She…she just gets so upset at the thought of someone hurting one of her children that she tends to overreact."

"Overreact?" Harry shook his head. "She is insulting all of us by spreading those lies and rumours. Ginny and Bill are both very hurt, not to mention me and Fleur. She has never made either Fleur or myself welcome to your family. If she wants to have a place in the lives of her grandchildren she needs to accept us into the family."

"I am so sorry," Arthur replied. "I am thrilled that my children have found someone to love, who loves them in return."

"I know," Harry replied tiredly. "Ginny and Bill know that as well. I just can't deal with this right now."

Before Arthur could reply, the door opened and Professor McGonagall entered. She greeted Arthur before turning to Harry. "Mr Longbottom had an excellent idea. He wants to use some Devil's Snare and some Venomous Tentacula to assist in the defence of castle."

He smiled. "I know. He mentioned it to me this morning. I told him to get with the twins, since they are working on more non-lethal defences."

"Excellent," Professor McGonagall replied. She gave Harry a rare smile. "Harry, you are doing a wonderful job of planning and preparing."

* * *

Late Thursday afternoon, Harry entered his rooms to find his wife relaxing on their bed, playing with Emerald.

He joined her on the bed and leaning over to kiss her. "Hello, beautiful."

"Hi," Ginny replied. "I heard from Aimée, everything is set. As soon as we get word that Voldemort is on the way, we will send out messages to activate the Portkeys. The prefects from each house will make certain that all of the younger children are evacuated. As soon as the Portkeys activate, you can seal the dorms."

"Excellent," Harry said. He rolled over on his stomach and looked at her. "Please, please promise me you will be careful. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you or our babies." He lifted her hand and kissed it. "If I could send you away, I would, but I know I can't."

She smiled and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I promise I will be as careful as possible. I don't want anything to happen to you or our babies either. How about we both promise to do our best to get through this?"

Nodding he sat up and pulled her into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She whispered. They lay in each other's arms reveling in the closeness. As darkness fell, a knock at the door sounded. Harry opened the door to find Daphne on the other side.

"They've left," she said. "I think whatever is going to happen is starting now."


	51. Voldemort's Fall

Narcissa fingered the amulet she wore around her neck. It had been her sister's and her mother's before her, Rodolphus had returned it to her after Bellatrix's death. She had double checked earlier, the amulet was intact. Upon hearing footsteps in the foyer, she struggled to her feet and made her way to see off her husband. Her heart beat a bit quicker as it always did when she saw Lucius. His hair was slicked back and he looked every inch the strong, noble man she'd fallen in love with so many years earlier. He was wearing his black robes, but he hadn't donned his mask yet.

"My love," she whispered.

He smiled at her as he gathered her into his arms. "This is it, my love."

She nodded as she laid her head on his chest, relishing the feeling of being in her beloved's arms. It was true, one way or another tonight would change everything. She prayed it would end as she and Lucius had always planned, with the Dark Lord leading the wizarding world into Pureblooded supremacy. She rested her hand on her swollen belly. Her last son had been born in the waning days of the Dark Lord's first reign; she hoped her second son would be born in the dawn of the Dark Lord's permanent reign.

Pulling away, she smiled up into his eyes. "I love you, Lucius. I will join you at the end of the battle to celebrate our victory."

He smiled. "I look forward to it my love. I love you."

Leaning down he kissed her and rubbed his hand over her belly. She watched as Lucius and Nadia headed off for Hogwarts. With a smile, she headed off to her potions labs. It usually fell to her to help with the wounded after any Death Eater activity; she might as well start to prepare.

"Dibbet!"

A house elf popped up next to her. "Ma'am."

"Iris Parkinson and Irma Crabbe should be joining me shortly. Please show them to the potions lab once they arrive."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Septima Vector answered the rapid knocking on her door. A small group of students stood at her door, Kevin Entwhistle appeared to be the leader. She noticed that the students were wearing all black robes without the Hogwarts' insignia. There were four students in addition to Kevin, two Hufflepuff and two Ravenclaw.

"Yes?" She asked sharply. She was not a head of house, so it was unusual for students to visit her after hours.

"Professor Vector, Professor Madison sent us."

"Nadia, is she okay?"

Kevin nodded. "She is with our Lord. They are gathering outside the gates. Will you join us?"

Septima took a deep breath, she'd thought that perhaps Nadia was a Death Eater, but she had never been certain. Her mind raced through the options, if she declined she could be killed on the spot. She could pretend to help them and try to escape in the confusion, or she could actually fight on the side of the Dark Lord.

Looking up at the taller student, she nodded. "I'm with you."

* * *

Dave Williamson strode into the Auror room followed closely by Gawain Robards and Percy Weasley.

"Damn!"

"What's wrong, sir?" Percy asked as he looked around the room.

"Kingsley and his little gang made it out," Williamson bit off. He walked up to the display dominating the wall. He smiled to see most of the Death Eaters were already at Hogwarts.

He heard Weasley gasp. Laughing he turned. "What? Please don't tell me you really didn't realize Death Eaters had taken over the Ministry?"

Turning his back on the others, he watched the board. "The Dark Lord wants us there, we need to leave."

As he had his back turned, he never saw the paperweight that Percy had grabbed off the nearest desk. It smashed into the back of his head and he dropped like a rock.

Percy stared down at him, revolted at his own actions. Beside him, Robards stirred. He quickly took stock of the situation and pulled his wand, immobilizing Williamson. Kneeling down, he checked the Auror.

He looked up at Percy. "He's dead."

Percy stared at him in horror. "He can't be. I just…I just wanted to stop him. He can't be a Death Eater." He looked back at the display on the wall. The tag for Voldemort clearly showed among his inner circle.

"Merlin, what have I done?"

"We need to get to Hogwarts," Robards said urgently. "We need to help."

"Who…whose side are you on?" Percy asked trying to understand what was happening.

Robards turned and glared at the younger wizard. "I am against the Death Eaters. Williamson had me under the Imperius Curse. Thank you, when you killed him it broke. I can't imagine what would have happened if it hadn't broken. He planned to make me go and fight the forces defending the castle. I don't know if I could have lived with that."

"What about the Minister?" Percy asked hesitantly.

"Merlin, Weasley, you aren't that stupid, are you? He's a Death Eater. Can't you tell? All of the ridiculous legislation that has been sent through in the past six months," Robards speared Percy with a glare. "Including yours. Perhaps I should be asking you what side you are on."

"I…I…" Percy trailed off as his mind worked furiously trying to figure out what was the best thing to do. Staring at the display, he realized that the rest of his family was already at Hogwarts – fighting. He thought back over his actions of the past few months and was swamped with shame. He had threatened his own family, written legislation that affected his oldest brother, and even taken refuge with Lucius Malfoy.

"I want to help," he said firmly. "Please take me to Hogwarts. My whole family must be there already, fighting."

Gawain eyed him steadily for a moment. "I will take you. Let's go."

* * *

Headmaster Fedorov woke when the light flared in his room. He sat up and started to reach for his wand when he realized it wasn't there.

"Don't worry, sir. I don't plan on hurting you," Harry said even as he covered the couple cowering in the bed with a wand. "I wanted to let you know, the war is going to end tonight. I am going to seal your quarters. You won't be able to get out, but no one will be able to get in either."

"No, let us help."

"Sorry," Harry replied. "I'm still not certain which side you would be helping."

With a wave of his wand, Harry sent the Headmaster and his wife into a deep, enchanted sleep. He quickly made his way out of the room before sealing the room. He left through the Headmaster's office, sealing that too as he exited. He paused for a moment; resting his hand on the head of the gargoyle added an extra layer of protection.

Looking up he smiled at his wife who was waiting across the hall. "Let's go, love."

* * *

Harry and Ginny hurried into the War Room. Several people were already there with more entering rapidly. Professor McGonagall had sent the word out and Order of the Phoenix members were hurrying to the school. Striding to the front of the room, Harry watched the enlarged map. His face darkened when he saw the name Peter Pettigrew among the names gathering near the front gate.

As he turned, the fifth and sixth year prefects from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff hurried into the room. Professor Flitwick was standing on a chair at one of the smaller tables handing out Portkeys to the prefects. To Harry's relief, Astoria Greenglass came to the War Room for a Portkey to evacuate some of the young Slytherins. She brought with her the news that except for Daphne, Blaise, and Tracey Davis all of the sixth and seventh year Slytherins had left.

"What about Slughorn?" Harry asked curiously.

Astoria paused as though surprised at her answer. "He's actually still there. He seems a bit bewildered by the whole thing."

Exchanging a look with Professor McGonagall, Harry contemplated the matter. Turning back to Astoria he said, "Why don't you ask him to go with you to Beauxbatons? He'd be out of the way and it would be good for the students to have a Professor they know with them. Professor Babbling is going as well…" He turned to the map for a moment. "Actually she's already gone, I'm sure she would appreciate the help."

Nodding, Astoria hurried back to the dungeons. As she left the room, Harry saw something that lifted his spirits as little else could.

"Hagrid!" Harry hurried over to greet his first friend in the wizarding world. He hadn't seen Hagrid since early last summer, before he'd married Ginny, and before he'd discovered his former mentor's betrayal. So much had changed since then, but Hagrid was still the same, loyal friend and he had missed his giant friend greatly.

"Harry!" Hagrid pulled Harry into a backbreaking embrace. "It's so good ter see yeh."

"Thanks, Hagrid," Harry replied sincerely. "You've been missed around here."

Hagrid's face crinkled up and he smiled. "I've missed this place. That's fer sure." He shook his massive head. "It's not the same without Dumbledore."

"I know," Harry said sadly. He looked up as his name was called. "I've got to go, Hagrid, but it is really good to see you."

Nodding, Hagrid started off for the corner of the room where Charlie and Hermione were talking with Remus and Tonks. Harry hurried over to Kingsley who had called his name.

"I think this is most of the people we can expect," Kingsley said.

Harry nodded as he surveyed the room. He felt a twinge of unease as he realized that all of his small group of family and loved ones were here. Bill and Fleur stood talking to Fred and George who had brought all of the original members of Harry's Gryffindor Quidditch team. Alicia and Fleur would be heading up to the Infirmary once the fighting started. With a loud whistle he easily commanded the attention of the room.

"Thank you all for coming." He gestured towards the map that dominated the wall in back of him. "As you can see, Voldemort and his Death Eaters have come to Hogwarts." He felt a swell of pride when none of those assembled reacted to Voldemort's name. "We are going to end this tonight, one way or another. Kingsley and Remus will be leading groups out into the grounds. Oliver will be leading another group on broomstick. Fred and George will be leading the defence of the castle. I have been able to activate defences throughout the castle and on the grounds." He gestured to the map behind him. "I will turn this over to Kingsley Shacklebolt who will divide everyone up into groups. Please be careful and good luck."

Harry stepped back and let Kingsley have everyone's undivided attention. He listened stoically as Kingsley divided the Hogwarts' defenders into groups and instructed them in the defences that had been initiated by Harry. Once the instructions had been reviewed, Harry hugged his godfather while Ginny did the same with her brothers.

As the room cleared out, Harry turned his attention back to the map. As he did so, the group near the gates turned black.

"He's here," Harry said calmly.

"Voldemort?" Professor McGonagall asked cautiously.

Harry nodded as he felt the wards surrounding the gates shudder under Voldemort's assault.

"It's started."

* * *

Nadia could hardly repress her shiver of anticipation as she watched the gates of Hogwarts fall to the Dark Lord's forces. She rushed onto the school grounds, exhilarated to finally be doing something. Following her instructions, she easily fought her way into the castle. Racing up the main stairs, she made her way to the second floor bathroom. It still amazed her that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was in an out of order girls' bathroom.

She dodged an unfamiliar purple spell and sent a deadly cutting curse back down the corridor. One of her companions fell to the spell fire and Nadia left him behind as she hurried into the bathroom. The Dark Lord was quite specific. If anyone wasn't strong enough or smart enough to evade the defenders of Hogwarts, they were a liability. There were to be no rescues.

Unfortunately, she did not look into the bathroom before she entered. One of the enchanted alligators grabbed her as she ran by and pulled her down into the enchanted swamp.

Lucius Malfoy skidded to a halt beside the bathroom. His eyes widened as he saw the enchanted animals guarding the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Glancing down the hall, he threw up several shields including one sealed in blood. He nodded in satisfaction; it would take them a while to get through those shields.

Turning his attention back to the bathroom, he peered inside. From the noises coming from inside the room, he realized it was unsafe to enter. He looked over at his companion, Vincent Crabbe, Sr, and said, "Cover me."

Without watching he knew Crabbe would follow his orders. Taking a moment to centre himself, he drew up his magic and cast Fiendfyre. He watched with satisfaction as it ripped through the dilapidated bathroom, destroying everything in its path. The enchanted reptiles vanished under the heat of the demonic fire. He watched the ravaged corpse of Nadia Madison disintegrate. Everything in the bathroom had crumbled, leaving steam issuing from the holes where the toilets and sinks had been. At the far end of the row of sinks was now a gaping hole leading into inky blackness.

Lucius stopped the spell and permitted himself a small, proud smile. Looking around he noticed Crabbe coming under heavy fire from a tall blonde man. Lucius knew him, but couldn't quite place him. The man's face was still hidden in the shadows.

Even as he was watching, the man moved forward and his face was lit by spell fire. A stab of anger lanced through him as he recognized his brother-in-law, Ted Tonks. Here was the man who dared to dilute the blood of the house of Black.

He drew up his wand. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

With a sense of satisfaction, he watched the Mudblood fall. He saw movement in the corner behind the body. _"Confringo!"_

One side of the corridor exploded and Lucius had to duck into the bathroom to avoid the rubble that filled the hall.

"Fred!" The anguished cry echoed down the hall.

Lucius almost laughed out loud when he realized he had gotten one of Weasley's numerous brats. He hurried into the loo followed by Crabbe. Taking a deep breath, he plunged into the darkness that his Lord had assured him would lead to the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

Remus dodged another curse and kept running. As he reached a copse of trees, he took the opportunity to look around. In the distance, he could see smoke rising from the direction of Hogsmeade. He hoped the town he had loved in his youth wouldn't take too much damage.

The shaking of the ground confirmed what they had feared, Voldemort had indeed recruited the giants and he'd set loose the Acromantulas from the Forbidden Forest. He winced as he watched a giant slam a tree against the Astronomy Tower. The tower shook for a moment and bricks and rubble rained down on the defenders on the ground. Remus closed his eyes for a moment, hoping no one was killed.

The green flash of the killing curse pulled his attention off to his left. He saw Nigel fall to the killing curse. He ran towards the defenders, shooting curses at the Death Eaters. He watched one fall with a cutting curse to the thigh. As he reached the defenders, he threw a shield charm over a fallen defender. It did no good, just before his shield reached the defender, they were hit with a dark purple spell.

Rage filled him and with a growl he threw himself at the Death Eater, knocking them off their feet. Their mask flew off as they fell and Remus smiled grimly as he sent his fist crashing into Wormtail's jaw.

Peter scrambled back out of Remus's reach, brandishing his wand. It was too late.

_"Confringo!"_

The blasting hex did its job, Peter's chest exploded sending blood and gore splattering across the ground. Remus turned away from Peter's body; he would mourn his old friend later. His heart sank as he saw the body next to Nigel's. It was Colin Creevey. How did Colin even get here?

An explosion off to the side pulled him from his thoughts. He would figure it out later. His heart a little heavier, he ran off towards the explosion.

* * *

Harry dodged another curse before dispatching his opponent with cutting curse. He felt more than saw the next curse heading his way. He quickly cast a reflecting curse and jumped as an Entrail-Expelling curse reflected back on his opponent who didn't have a chance to bring up a shield. He saw the man fall.

Over to his side he saw George and Lee fighting together against Pius Thicknesse. They seemed to be doing well although George was covered in blood. A roar caught his attention as Lavender was slammed to the ground by Fenrir Greyback.

She screamed as he went for her throat. Harry drew his sword and without even thinking beheaded the werewolf. It shocked him a bit as Fenrir's head bounced on the floor. The thought that he could make the Headless Hunt bizarrely crossed his mind. Shaking his head, he helped Lavender to her feet. She had two deep scratches across her abdomen and she was shaking.

"Lavender, head up to the Infirmary. They will be able to help you," Harry said to her.

She looked up at him and nodded. She started to leave, but turned back. "Thank you, Harry."

He watched as she dashed across the room and to his relief she made it without being hit. Movement near the door caught his attention. Kingsley had a pair of wizards at wandpoint. Neither of them were wearing Death Eater masks so Harry made his way over.

To his shock, he saw Percy Weasley and a wizard in Auror's robes.

"Kingsley, what's going on?"

Kingsley didn't take his eyes off the other two, but he answered. "Gawain was just telling me he's been under the Imperius Curse for the last six months. Williamson is dead. You were right, he was a Death Eater."

Harry nodded. "What about you, Percy?"

Percy looked shocked at being addressed by Harry. "I…I just want to help."

"Push up your left sleeve," Harry commanded.

"What? Why?" Percy asked indignantly. Robards didn't bother to question the request; he pushed up his sleeve and showed them his unmarked arm. Harry nodded and looked at Percy who reluctantly pushed up his sleeve. He too was unmarked.

"You can help your mother in the Infirmary," Harry said firmly. He gestured at Percy with his wand.

Kingsley nodded. "I'll keep an eye on Gawain." Turning to his one-time friend, he said, "Let's go."

Prodding his brother-in-law in front of him, Harry hurried towards the Infirmary. "Come on, Percy. I don't have all night to babysit you."

Percy bristled at Harry's tone, but he didn't respond. As they entered the Infirmary, Harry noted Lavender was being tended by Alicia. Molly looked up as they entered and screamed.

"Percy!"

Molly pulled him into a huge hug. Pulling back she kissed him on the cheek. "I knew you would come around, my son."

Harry scanned the Infirmary. He noticed Fred was in one of the beds being attended by Madam Pomfrey as well as another healer. It appeared as though one of his legs had been crushed.

Over in a corner he saw both Tonks and her mother crying. His heart stopped for a moment and he hurried over to them. Tonks looked up as he approached. She threw herself into his arms. "My Dad. He was killed by Malfoy."

Harry hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry."

Tonks pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I don't mean to break down, but I just never expected…"

"I know," Harry said. He reached down to Andromeda. "I am so sorry for your loss."

Andromeda straightened up and stood shakily, hugging Harry briefly. "Thank you."

She reached her hand out to her daughter. "I need to get back to work. I can't…I can't let more people die if I can prevent it."

Tonks nodded and kissed her mother. She looked across the Infirmary at the reunion taking place. "What's he doing here?"

"He claims he's here to help," Harry replied, the disbelief colouring his tone. "I want you to keep an eye on him. If he tries to leave or attempts to help them…do whatever you have to do to stop him."

Tonks nodded with a gleam in her eyes. "Don't worry. I will keep an eye on him."

Harry stopped by Fred's bed. He was awake, but obviously in a great deal of pain. "Hey, mate."

"Harry," Fred replied. "I got hit by an exploding wall. Lucius had just killed Ted and… 'Boom' the wall blew out." He reached out and grabbed Harry's arm. "Just make sure you get that bastard after you take care of his 'Master.'"

Nodding, Harry said. "I will. Don't worry, Malfoy has a lot to answer for."

"He made it into the Chamber of Secrets," Fred said urgently.

"I know," Harry said soothingly. "Professor McGonagall has been keeping me updated. I'm just waiting for Tom to make his move."

Fred nodded, closing his eyes as a wave of pain swept over him. "Watch out for my sister – and my niece and nephew."

"I will," Harry promised.

Steeling himself, he stopped near his mother-in-law who was still exclaiming over her prodigal son. "Percy, you need to stay here. Help out the healers, run errands or sit in the corner – I don't care what you do as long as you don't interfere with the healers or defenders. You can't leave the Infirmary." He gestured to Tonks. "If you try to leave, she will stop you – by any means necessary."

He could see Molly getting angry; her face was turning a dark red. Before she could explode a French accented voice said, "Don't worry, Harry. I will be happy to help keep an eye on my brother-in-law."

Harry grinned at her. Percy stared at her in shock. "Y-you're pregnant!"

Fleur looked at him blandly. "What are you talking about? I can't be pregnant, it's against the law – Didn't you know?"

Harry left the Infirmary, knowing Percy would be contained.

* * *

Ginny stayed back in the shadows of the Entrance Hall covered by her husband's Invisibility Cloak. She fired another cutting curse towards one of the Death Eaters and pulled the cloak a bit tighter. Suddenly she noticed everyone scrambling away from the door. Unsure of what was going on, she did the same and ran into the Great Hall.

There was no fighting going on the Great Hall; she tightened her cloak around her as she leaned against the wall under the hourglasses holding the house points. They had obviously been hit at some point as the floor was littered with the red rubies from Gryffindor and the blue gemstones from the Ravenclaw hourglass. She had a clear view of the doors from her spot and she waited. Her heart was beating rapidly and she placed a calming hand on her belly. The doors exploded inward as if hit by many blasting curses. As the smoke cleared, she saw him. She froze into place.

Harry's descriptions hadn't done Tom justice. The beauty and charm of his youth was long gone. He was tall, skeletally thin, his skin was bone white, and he was bald. His face was horribly disfigured. He no longer had a nose, but rather a slit where it should have been. His once warm eyes were now red and cold. Ginny shivered as she stared down at him.

He didn't stop, but swept on up the stairs. Ginny didn't need to follow him to know where he was headed. Releasing the breath she didn't even realize she was holding, Ginny pressed the bracelet she was wearing. It would act as a signal to let Harry know Voldemort had arrived.

She only had to wait a moment before her husband appeared next to her. She pulled off the cloak and reached for his hand.

"He headed up the stairs. He's headed for the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets."

Nodding he kissed her quickly before drawing his wand. "I'm going to Disillusion you. I know it won't last, but I'm hoping it will help."

Ginny stood still while he cast the charm. "Professor Flitwick placed some extra protection charms on the babies."

"Good," Harry smiled down at her. He just stared at her as if he was memorizing what she looked like. "Baby, if…if he wins, if I don't make it…please, please get out of there. Use your Portkey and get to safety."

Tears sprang to her eyes, she didn't want to think about a life that didn't include Harry. They both knew that it was likely if he died, she would as well, but she didn't mention that now. She knew he needed to believe in the idea of her and their children being safe. "I promise."

He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. "I love you."

"I love you."

Kneeling in front of her, Harry laid his hand on her stomach. "I love you, too, my babies. Please stay safe and help keep your Mummy safe."

Leaning in he placed a gentle kiss on her stomach before standing and pulling her in for a rather passionate kiss. "I love you, so so much."

She forced herself to smile up at him. "I love you as well. Let's go get this over with so all we have to do is get ready for these two to be born."

He nodded and looked away taking in a deep breath. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded and grabbed his hand. They headed to the main stairs, but hurried down to the dungeon level. They ran into very few Death Eaters on the way down and the few they did run into Harry was able to dispatch quickly.

Ginny followed Harry down hallways with numerous twists and turns. She knew they were headed down, but she really didn't know where they were. Gripping his hand tightly, she almost ran into him when he stopped suddenly in front of a blank stretch of wall.

He placed his hand on the wall and Ginny could feel the power emanating from him. His hand and wall around it glowed blue.

She almost jumped when he started hissing at the wall. There was a pause when he stopped talking and suddenly she could see the outline of a door in the wall. He laid his hand on the door and hissed again. She chanced a look at him to see if everything was going according to plan. He squeezed her hand as the door slid open.

"This will bring us into the tunnels to the side of the main chamber," he whispered. "I don't know exactly where Tom is, but I'm assuming he will be in the main chamber."

Nodding, she followed him into the tunnel. Her nose wrinkled at the musty, mouldy smell coming from the tunnels. The tunnel walls were cold, grey stone, but they were wet and had patches of green and black mould. She shivered slightly when he reached out his hand and lay it against the walls.

A surge of power seemed to be absorbed by the walls. She could see the magic slide down the tunnel. In the distance there was a loud rumble.

"What was that?"

"I walled off the tunnel so they won't be able to escape that way. The only way out is now through this door." Harry gestured to the door behind them. He drew something from one of his pockets and threw it on the floor in front of the door. Ginny recognized it as one of her brothers' portable swamps.

The two moved further down the tunnel and the door closed behind them. As they neared the main chamber, they could hear the voices of the Death Eater.

Pausing in the shadows, the Potters heard Lucius Malfoy's oily voice.

"There is a wall there now, my Lord. The tunnel didn't collapse, it is a solid stone wall. Yaxley was crushed by the wall."

Voldemort shrugged, the loss of one particular Death Eater was not of any great consequence. Death Eaters were easily replaceable.

"Where is the sword?" Voldemort asked in his high pitched, eerie voice.

"I don't know, my Lord."

Harry could see a tall, slender man standing behind Voldemort. He had obviously come from the small rooms behind the main chamber. Harry stiffened slightly as he recognized Ted Nott, he had been one of the more eager to torture Harry when he'd been a prisoner.

With a roar of rage, Voldemort leveled his wand at the wall behind him. He vanished the wall and strode into the small room where Harry had found the Sword of Slytherin.

"Where is it?"

Harry stepped forward into the flickering light, he held the sword loosely in one hand. His wand was firmly in his other. He knew that Ginny had her wand trained on Malfoy as they figured he was the most dangerous after Voldemort.

"Is this what you are looking for, Tom?"

Instantly, all wands were trained upon him. Voldemort held up his hands. "No, no one shall interfere."

Obeying their master, the Death Eaters made a loose semi-circle around Harry and Voldemort. Ginny kept her wand up ready to help Harry. She recognized Malfoy, McNair, and Crabbe from the pictures Harry had them reviewing all week. It took her a moment longer, but she identified the other three Death Eaters as Nott, Amycus Carrow, and Avery. She shivered; these were his most powerful and most loyal Death Eaters.

Harry on the other hand looked calm and relaxed.

"Where did you get that sword?"

"This sword?" Harry asked mockingly. He pretended to think about it. "Let me think. I believe this sword is the one I found down here, Tom."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?" Harry countered. "It is your name."

"That name no longer has any meaning for me," Voldemort replied grandly. "I-

Harry cut him off, "I know, I know you changed your name. You already told me that, remember? The last time we were in this Chamber together."

Tuning out the bantering between her husband and Voldemort, Ginny looked around the Chamber. Her vigilance was rewarded when she saw the giant snake, Nagini, wending its way back into the main chamber. It must have been feasting on the rodents whose population must have soared once the Basilisk was killed.

Quietly, she circled her way around the Death Eaters, grateful for the silencing charms that she'd cast on her feet. She took careful aim at the snake and cast a nonverbal Blasting Hex.

Even though she was expecting it, she was surprised when the snake exploded. Quickly she moved over next to Harry.

"What?" Voldemort was enraged over the loss of his snake. He quickly found Ginny who pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and stuffed it in her pocket.

"I don't believe you've met my wife," Harry said with no small amount of pride in his voice. "Sorry about the snake…of course, if you hadn't made it a Horcrux, we wouldn't have had to kill it."

Voldemort froze at the mention of the Horcrux. Harry smiled, "Of course that's not the only Horcrux we've destroyed lately."

"That's right," Ginny added. "We even found one in Albania, almost ruined our honeymoon that one did."

Regaining his composure, Voldemort chuckled. "You figured that out did you?"

"They're all gone, Tom." Harry said. He paused for a moment before adding, "Even the extra one you didn't plan on making."

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you realize? The night you killed my parents you accidentally made me into a Horcrux. I was able to destroy that as well."

Voldemort shrugged. "So you destroyed my Horcruxes. I can't imagine you could destroy me."

"That's because you are a fool."

_"Crucio!"_

Harry dove out of the way of the torture curse. "You can still make it out of here. All you have to do is repent."

To Harry's horror, Voldemort pointed his wand at Ginny.

_"Crucio!"_

He dove in front of his wife and was caught in the path of the curse. Pain, white hot stabbing pain wracked his body. Harry convulsed on the floor of the Chamber as Voldemort held him under the curse. After several long moments, he broke the curse.

Voldemort smiled at the pain in Harry's eyes and tears Ginny didn't even realize she was crying. He pointed his wand at Ginny.

_"Imperio!"_

Ginny felt light-headed and almost free. A small voice in her head said, "Take the sword. Take the sword and stab him through the heart."

She turned towards her husband and knelt at his side. Reaching out she grabbed the sword that Harry still held in his hand. A surge of power swept over them and as their eyes met a golden glow encompassed them. The small voice in her head vanished. Looking at her husband, she suddenly knew what she needed to do - what they needed to do.

Harry nodded and together they swung the sword forward stabbing Voldemort in the heart. Voldemort's face froze forever in shock. The Potters watched as Voldemort fell to the floor of the Chamber.

Pulling the sword from Voldemort's body, Harry shakily stood and faced the Death Eaters. They stood staring in shock at the body of their fallen leader. Within seconds of Voldemort's death, the Death Eaters all clutched their arms as pain radiated out from their Dark Marks.

Lucius was the first to recover and as he brought up his wand, Harry used the sword to stab him through the heart. Crabbe and Nott turned and started to run out of the Chamber.

Ginny sent a trip jinx after them that sent both of them sprawling. Nott hit his head on a rocky outcrop on the floor. Ginny quickly stunned and bound them.

Turning back she saw to her horror McNair raising an axe behind her husband. "Harry, duck!"

To her relief, Harry dove to the ground and McNair's axe sliced into Amycus Carrow's neck. The spurting of blood seemed to fascinate McNair. Taking advantage of McNair's distraction, Harry kicked out at the executioner, knocking his feet out from under him.

As he fell, McNair swung his axe again, but Harry was able to block it with his sword. The two parried for a few moments before Harry was able to get the advantage. The sharp edge of the sword sliced through McNair's carotid artery sending blood spraying into the air.

The last Death Eater, Avery, just dropped his wand. Harry quickly stunned and bound him.

He looked around the Chamber. The floor was covered in blood. As he surveyed the damage he'd wrought, Harry turned and vomited on the floor.

"Gin."

Ginny quickly made her way to her husband and wrapped her arms around him. "You did it, love. He's dead."

Burying his head in her hair, Harry nodded. "Just let me hold you for a minute."

Ginny let him take his comfort from her, running her fingers through his hair. "I love you, Baby."

After a few moments, he looked up and took a deep breath. "Let's get out of here."

Reaching out, Harry levitated the bodies in front of him and grabbing onto Ginny appeared in the middle of the Great Hall. To Harry's relief, it appeared as though the fighting was mostly over.

As he appeared in the Great Hall, he whistled getting everyone's undivided attention. He levitated Voldemort's body up over the crowd gathered in the hall. Amplifying his voice he said, "Your Dark Lord is dead. Your fight is over. Surrender now."

Screams echoed through the Great Hall. It took only a few moments to subdue the remaining Death Eaters. Harry leaned against Ginny, feeling his injuries for the first time.

"Are you okay, love?"

Harry nodded as he was quickly surrounded by well-wishers. Remus was one of the first to envelop him in a big hug followed quickly by Hermione. They were quickly swept aside as everyone in the hall seemed to want to congratulate him. Harry gave into everyone's need to congratulate him with good grace. As long as no one tried to move Ginny from his side, he was content to greet everyone.

An hour later, he was sitting at the Hufflepuff table with Ginny, Remus and Tonks. Oliver and Charlie had led a group onto the grounds to bring in any wounded and dead. It was a somber process, each time a new body was lay on the floor of the Great Hall everyone stood in a moment of silence to honour the dead. In all twenty–five had died, including Ted Tonks, Colin Creevey, and Angelina Johnson. Fred was still in the Infirmary in critical, but stable, condition. Tonks told them that the healers were afraid he might lose his leg.

"There's my Mum," Ginny said softly as her parents and Percy entered the Great Hall.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "She spent most of the battle fussing over Percy and his 'miraculous' return. Sorry, Ginny, but I think my Mum was ready to silence her."

Ginny started to laugh, but a scream ripped through the hall. Narcissa Malfoy stood in the entrance to the Great Hall staring at the body of her dead husband.

Harry stood, fingering his wand. He saw Bill as well as Andromeda Tonks standing behind her.

"Cissy," Andromeda said.

"Who killed him?" Narcissa screamed as she ran to her husband's side. She fell heavily to her knees, late pregnancy made her normally graceful movements awkward. Tears streamed down her face as she straightened Lucius's hair. For a moment she seemed unaware of her audience, grief readily apparent in her every movement.

She turned slightly and saw her sister. "He's dead, Andi."

"I know," Andromeda replied gently. "I am so sorry for your loss."

"We…he can't be dead." She said brokenly. "I did so much to prevent this." She glared at Harry who had moved closer to the two sisters. "I separated you and that blood traitor years ago. I knew! I knew that it was you who could bring down the Dark Lord."

Narcissa looked back at her sister. "Remember? Remember the rhyme? _'Slytherin's faithful unite, the Dark Lord to protect. The flame haired witch and her chosen mate, the faithful must separate. The stone must be kept hidden until Slytherin's true heir can reclaim it.'_ I knew it must refer to them so I separated them."

"What?" Harry stared at her in confusion.

Narcissa laughed a bit hysterically. "You didn't know, did you? I knew as soon as you rescued her that she was a danger. Everyone was running around trying to wake the Mudbloods, no one paid attention to me. That fool Dumbledore, I gave him a potion that made him more open the suggestion. I cast the Distraction and Confundus Charms; I cast the block to keep the two of you apart. How can this have happened after everything I did to prevent it?"

Bill drew closer to his brother-in-law with his wand discretely drawn as Narcissa continued to rage.

"I spent sp long cultivating Nadia and I leaked all of those pictures to the press. It was working." Narcissa laughed as she caught sight of the Weasleys in the background. "I heard all of the rumours. People were starting to believe that Potter was cheating on his wife." She shook her head. "Fools, as if someone who was soul bonded could cheat on their spouse. That should prove the need to keep magic among those who are worthy."

Narcissa rested one of her hands on her belly. "Our baby was going to be the first of the next generation, raised to serve…" She trailed off as she gazed at the dead body of the Dark Lord.

Taking a deep breath, she looked down at her husband. "I love you, Lucius."

Without taking her eyes off her husband, she reached down and grabbed her amulet. She didn't even pause, simply bit down on the amulet.

Andromeda screamed, "Cissy, no!"

She ran to her sister's side as she fell. Reaching out, she placed her hand on Narcissa's belly. Healer Reed joined her quickly and helped her lay her sister flat.

"I can't save them both," Healer Reed said quickly as she looked up at Andromeda.

"I know," Andromeda said sadly.

Bill quickly erected a privacy screen as the healers set to work. Ginny and Fleur joined their spouses, while after a moment's indecision Tonks joined her mother behind the screen. They could hear the tense murmurs between the two healers.

Harry slid his arm around his wife and kissed her on the top of the head. "Narcissa? I figured she was behind the potions, but everything else as well? I didn't picture her as the evil manipulator, I figured that was Lucius."

Leaning her head against her husband, Ginny nodded. "I guess we rather underestimated her."

A few tense moments later, the wail of a baby sounded through the hall. Ginny gripped her husband's arm. They could hear a few more tense words back and forth between the healers. After a few short moments later, Tonks emerged a few moments later.

Remus smiled at her and she leaned into him. "It's a boy. He's healthy. Narcissa is dead."

"Poison?" Harry asked.

Tonks nodded. "The amulet she used was a Black family heirloom. It contained Basilisk venom. They were lucky to get the baby out before he died."

Andromeda emerged from behind the screen with a little blue bundle in her arms. "Your cousin, Nymphadora."

Making a quick face at her mother's use of her name, Tonks took her baby cousin in her arms. Andromeda smiled at the picture of her daughter holding the baby. "I don't know what Narcissa was planning to name the baby, but I was thinking baby Garnet."

"Garnet? Mum, do you know any normal names?"

"It's a star name, Nymphadora. It's a family tradition."

Tonks just looked at her mother. "There are some traditions that should not be followed." She shook her head as she looked down at the baby. "What do you say, baby cousin? Garnet? Garnet James. Yes, Garnet James Tonks."

"Tonks?" her mother looked up in surprise.

"He'll need a last name, won't he?" Tonks said as she kissed the baby on the forehead.

Andromeda looked at the baby in wonder. "I…Do you think I can raise a baby? Without your father?" She blinked as her voice cracked.

"You are a wonderful mum," Tonks said as she leaned over and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Remus and I will be right there with you."

"Of course we will," Remus added as he slid his arm around his wife. "This little one will need all of us."

"Is it truly over?" Andromeda directed her question towards Harry.

He nodded. "It is truly over this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa's actions are actually based on the real life actions of Magda Goebbels. She was the wife of one of Hitler's advisors. When it became apparent that the Nazi's were going to lose, she and her husband killed their six children before taking their own lives. It seemed an appropriate parallel.


	52. Godric's Hollow

Harry sat quietly at the end of the Gryffindor table watching the controlled chaos still taking place around him. It was now almost four in the morning and he had been busy during the hours since the battle. First he'd had to tell and retell his story, and then he'd talked to all of the officials and others who just wanted to talk to him and to thank him for what he'd done. Everyone seemed to want to talk to him – those in official positions, those who'd fought with him, those who wished they'd been there, and family members trying to make sense of what happened. While it made him a bit uncomfortable, Harry spoke to everyone and graciously shook hands with everyone – he felt he owed it to those who had not made it to honour their memory.

Kingsley had been named interim Minister of Magic and those wrongfully imprisoned were being released. Headmaster Fedorov had been released from his quarters a bit shaken and a bit angry, but after talking to Professor McGonagall and Minister Kingsley he conceded it had been a wise precaution.

The bodies of the dead lay as if in state over half of the floor of the Great Hall. Harry had erected the strongest shield he knew of around the body of Tom Riddle and his most devoted followers. Decisions would have to be made about what to do with his body, but he didn't want anyone making off with the body in the meantime. Kingsley had made certain that photos were taken of Voldemort and the other members of the inner circle to prove they were dead. The Daily Prophet had rushed a surprisingly accurate account of the battle complete with pictures out for the morning edition.

A sigh next to him caused him to look over at his wife. She was obviously exhausted, but she insisted on staying with him. He could still see the dried tear tracks on her face – the loss of Angelina had been hard for her, she'd been quite fond of the young woman.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Harry asked quietly. "I don't think there is much more we can do here tonight. The Ministry is rounding up the remaining Death Eaters and notifying those that need to be notified."

Ginny nodded. "Can we stop by the Infirmary first? I just want to see Fred."

"Of course, love." Harry stood and reached out a hand to help up his wife. As they walked out of the Great Hall, several people seemed to be making their way towards the famous couple, but to Harry's relief they were headed off by others leaving the couple in peace.

"I really can't believe that it's over," Harry said.

Ginny gave him a soft smile. "I know. It's been hanging over our life and now we are free." She squeezed his hand. "So what do you want to do now that you don't have to worry about Tom?"

Harry shook his head. "I really have no idea. Right now, I'm just going to look forward to the babies being born and be happy that they won't have to grow up in his shadow."

"That sounds wonderful," Ginny replied sincerely.

As they approached the Infirmary, the noise level rose slightly. Upon entering, Ginny headed straight for her brother. George was sprawled in a chair next to his brother's bed. At first Harry thought he was sleeping, but he straightened up when he saw his sister approaching.

Standing, George hugged his sister and nodded at Harry. "You two okay?"

Ginny nodded. "We're good, a bit shocked at everything, but good. How's Fred?"

George sighed. "He's okay. Mrs Tonks still isn't sure if he'll be able to keep his leg. He's pretty broken up about Angelina."

Reaching down, Ginny took Fred's hand and squeezed. He blearily opened his eyes. "That you, Gin-Gin?"

Ginny laughed. "Don't call me Gin-Gin." Harry conjured up a chair for her to sit on. She smiled back at him before sitting next her to brother.

Fred looked past her to Harry. "Did you do it?"

"Malfoy?" Harry asked. When Fred nodded, Harry said, "Yes. Right after Ginny and I got rid of his Master."

"Good," Fred smiled. "I heard about Narcissa. What a family!"

"I know," Ginny said. "I think little Garnet will do much better with his aunt and cousin."

Fred nodded and Ginny saw a look of pain cross his face. "Do you need a pain potion?"

"Please." George hurried over to Madam Pomfrey to get a potion for his brother.

"Did you hear about Angelina?" Fred asked.

"Yes," Ginny replied shakily. "She was shot off her broom. Oliver felt horrible about it."

"She was one of my best friends," Fred said sadly. "Poor Alicia was really upset about it. Oliver took her home a little while ago."

Madam Pomfrey bustled over with a vial of potion for Fred. "Here you go, Mr Weasley, this should help."

George helped his twin sit up to take his potion. Ginny stood and kissed Fred on the cheek after George helped him lay down. "Get some sleep, I'll come and see you tomorrow."

Fred nodded, he was already drifting off.

Madam Pomfrey turned to Harry and Ginny. "Has anyone checked you two over yet?"

When they told her no, she quickly ushered them over to an empty bed. Harry wanted to protest, but he did want Ginny to get checked over. Madam Pomfrey looked them over with an expert eye.

"Take your shirt off please, Mr Potter."

Harry sighed and peeled off his shirt, wincing as he realized he had more cuts and bruises than he'd realized.

Ginny gasped. "Baby, why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm fine," Harry said. "I just…I…" He trailed off at the look Ginny gave him.

Running her wand over him, Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "Cruciatus curse and multiple cutting curses. No broken bones at least." Conjuring up a flannel and bowl of water, she handed them to Ginny. "Why don't you clean up some of the blood, dear? I will go get some potions for him."

With a shaky hand, Ginny cleaned the blood off his back and upper arms. She leaned over and kissed him on a clear spot on his back. "I should have known."

"I didn't realize I was hurt," Harry tried to justify himself. "I think I was just caught up in the fight and didn't really feel anything. Besides there were a lot of people hurt much worse than me."

Ginny rolled her eyes as she continued cleaning off the blood. Harry winced a bit as she hit a tender area.

Madam Pomfrey returned with several vials of potion. She handed them to Harry. "There is a post-Cruciatus potion, a muscle relaxer, and a mild pain potion. It won't make you sleepy, but it should take care of the pain."

"Thank you," Harry said as he downed the potions. "Were you guys okay up here?"

She graced him with a warm smile. "We were. Between Mrs Lupin and young Mrs Weasley I felt quite safe up here."

"Good," Harry said as she handed him a small glass of water.

She then turned her attention to Ginny. Running her wand over Ginny she found a few cuts that were rapidly healed. She held her wand over Ginny's abdomen. After a moment, she smiled. "The babies are fine."

"Thank you," Ginny said with a smile. Harry helped her up and they left the Infirmary hand-in-hand.

Once they reached their room, Harry touched the wall. As Ginny watched, Harry's hands glowed and the walls glowed briefly.

"I'm just adding some extra protections to our rooms," Harry explained. "I know we got most of the high ranking Death Eaters, but I don't think we got them all. I just want to be able to get some sleep without worrying about anyone getting in here."

Ginny quickly changed and climbed into bed while Harry went to shower. As he let the water flow over him, the events of the evening replayed in his mind. Tears pooled in his eyes and streamed down his face as he realized that he had in fact done it. Voldemort was dead. Malfoy was dead. Wormtail was dead.

The cost had been higher than he'd wanted it to be, but for once he didn't feel smothered by guilt. He felt free – he and Ginny had survived and they would raise their babies in peace.

He quickly finished washing off all of the grime and muck from the battle and pulled on a pair of sleep pants before climbing into bed with his wife. He spooned her from behind, wrapping his arm around her and resting his hand on her belly. As he drifted off to sleep a kick from Ginny's stomach made him smile – this is what he was fighting for.

* * *

It was almost noon the next day before Harry woke. He looked around the room blearily and couldn't find his wife. As he sat up and grabbed his glasses, he realized that the sound of the shower was what woke him up.

Stretching, he could feel the pull of his sore muscles. The cuts and bruises of the night before were bothering him more now. As he started to get out of bed he saw a vial of potion on his nightstand. He recognized it as a mild pain reliever. Cautiously picking it up he saw it was sitting on a piece of parchment. It read: _You will need this, please take it. I love you. Ginny_

With a smile, he downed the potion and got out of bed. He made his way over to the kitchen and began rummaging through his cupboard. He pulled out eggs, sausage and some bread for toast.

He was so busy working that he hadn't heard the shower stop. As he slid the plates onto the table, he heard the door to the bathroom open.

"Good morning, love."

"Good afternoon is more like it," Ginny replied with a smile. Standing in the doorway, she watched him work as she finished brushing her hair. "That smells really good."

He looked up with a smiled. "Thanks. Have you been up long?"

"No, I actually slept pretty well," Ginny said sounding a bit surprised. She gently caressed her stomach. "They let me sleep most of the morning, but I guess they got bored and wanted me to get up."

Harry laughed as she joined him at the table. Leaning over, he kissed her gently. "I guess that's good practice for when they get here."

They ate quietly, each lost in their own thoughts. As Harry finished eating, he sent his plate to the sink and with a wave of his hand started washing the dishes. He leaned back in his chair.

Ginny smiled at him. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm still in a bit of shock," Harry replied. "I…I've been so focused this past week on the battle and I never really thought past it. I can't believe it's over."

"I know," Ginny said. "It's been like a dark cloud hanging over us and now it's gone. We can just look forward to the babies being born."

He smiled. "I like the sound of that."

Standing, Ginny walked around the table to stand in front of her husband. He automatically put his hands on her hips and smiled up at her before kissing her lightly on the belly. She reached out her hand to him. "Come with me, my love. Let's celebrate our victory."

With a smile, he followed her back to their bed and they did indeed celebrate.

* * *

It was late afternoon before Harry and Ginny ventured out of their rooms. As they made their way down to the Great Hall, they ran into a refreshed looking Kingsley Shacklebolt talking to Professor McGonagall.

"Mr Potter."

"Professor, Minister."

"Harry," Kingsley replied. "I am glad to see you looking so well. You were not injured?"

Harry shook his head. "A few cuts and bruises, but surprisingly I wasn't injured."

"Good." Kingsley looked around the Entrance Hall. It was still rather busy; there were dozens of house elves working on repairing the castle.

"Minister, perhaps we should retire to my office," Professor McGonagall said.

He agreed and the four of them headed up to Professor McGonagall's office. Once they were settled, Kingsley said, "We were discussing what to do with Voldemort's body."

"Burn it," Harry replied promptly. "I think enough people have read my account of what happened three years ago when he regained his body. He cannot come back now, but I don't think that it would stop someone from thinking it was possible."

Kingsley nodded. "That is what I was leaning towards myself. I don't want a tomb that can act as a gathering place for those inclined towards the Dark Arts. I've heard horror stories about stolen bodies or selling body parts or blood for potion ingredients. After the last war, I remember my father talking about people selling vials of Grindelwald's blood. I certainly don't want the same thing happening with Voldemort."

He looked at Harry. "Will you assist me this afternoon? I wish to have some witnesses. The French Ministry has sent representatives to assist with the rebuilding and they will witness as well as some of our Ministry. I have spoken to the _Daily Prophet._ They are sending both a reporter and a photographer so it will be well documented."

"I will be happy to assist you," Harry replied.

"What about the Malfoys?" Ginny asked. "If Voldemort is not available, they might turn to the Malfoys. They are a very prominent pureblood family."

"Draco Malfoy is buried in their family graveyard; it has many enchantments upon it," Professor McGonagall explained. "The enchantments are similar to those placed upon Grimmauld Place. I believe that we can allow the Malfoys to be buried there without concern. I have already spoken to Andromeda Tonks and she was in agreement."

Kingsley nodded. "I believe that should be fine."

"I have spoken with Professor Fedorov and he agrees that we should close the school for a short period of time to allow for not only rebuilding, but also grieving," Professor McGonagall explained. "I have already spoken to the Creeveys and they are coming to claim their son's body. The Great Hall will continue to allow the bodies to rest in state until their families can come and claim their loved ones."

She looked at the Potters. "The younger students who were evacuated to Beauxbatons will stay there until Hogwarts reopens. Those of you who have stayed here and fought in the battle will be sent home until Hogwarts reopens. We plan to reopen in ten days on the 16th of March."

"That sounds great," Harry said. "I could really use the time off."

"What about the wounded?" Ginny asked.

"They are welcome to stay as long as they need," Professor McGonagall replied. "Many of them have been evacuated to St. Mungo's or sent home. There are only a few left here, your brother among them."

Kingsley stood. "Harry, if you will meet me down in the Great Hall in thirty minutes we'll take care of our problem and you can be on your way."

"Okay," Harry agreed.

He and Ginny headed out of the office and down the corridor. "Can we stop and visit Fred?" Ginny asked.

"Of course."

The Infirmary was much quieter than it had been in the early morning hours. There were only a few beds left occupied and most of the extra healers had left as well. Bill and Ron were sitting at Fred's bedside.

Ginny smiled, happy to see her brothers in one piece. She hugged all three of them and looked around. Fred answered her unasked question. "George finally went to get some sleep."

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she sat down in a chair vacated by her oldest brother. He stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm moody." He laughed. "Get it – moody, like Mad-Eye."

His siblings forced smiles at his feeble joke, but they could tell he was still nervous about his leg. When Fred looked over at Harry, Ginny looked over her shoulder at her oldest brother. Bill shrugged, they didn't know yet what might happen with Fred's leg.

"Alicia came by," Fred said sadly. "Angelina's service will be on Saturday. I don't think I will be out of here by then."

Harry looked over at his wife before he said, "Ginny and I will be there."

"Me too," Ron said. "We can represent the Weasley family. Angelina was my first Quidditch captain and I learned a lot from her."

"She was so wonderful this summer," Ginny said. "She was so…I don't know, she was so sweet and helpful." She blushed a bit. "The night of Harry's birthday, he and I were heading into town to have dinner with Remus and Tonks. I was so nervous. Angelina was wonderful; she kept calming me down and helped me pick out my clothes."

Fred smiled, "She thought you and Harry were so cute together. When we went to see you in your match at Quidditch camp, she warned me and George not to bother you, especially before the game."

He sighed, "She was really looking forward to Alicia's baby being born." He rubbed his face with his hands.

Harry looked around the Infirmary. Lavender was still in one of the beds across the room. He stood and started walking around the room. Gawain Robards was recovering in one of the beds.

"Hello, Mr Robards." Harry stopped by his bed. "Were you injured last night?"

"A few cutting curses and a broken arm," he replied. "Madam Pomfrey healed me up in no time, but Healer Tonks wanted me to stay and recuperate here a bit."

Harry nodded. "Kingsley said you were under the Imperius Curse."

The older Auror looked down shamefaced. "Yes, I've always had problems resisting the Imperius Curse. Dave Williamson, he put me under the curse. It's been awful. I was there when he killed Rufus."

"That's awful." Harry had been able to resist the Imperius since his fourth year, but he remembered how run down Barty Crouch had been after a year under the Imperius. "Do you know who killed Professor Dumbledore?"

He nodded. "It was Narcissa Malfoy. I was never at any of their Death Eater meetings, but Williamson didn't mind talking in front of me. I think he needed someone to hear how clever or brilliant he was. He was trying to convert young Weasley, but he was having difficulty."

"That's something at least," Harry replied.

"Mr Potter," Robards began.

"Please, call me Harry."

"Harry, thank you. After listening to Dave, I can only imagine what atrocities would have been imposed if they had taken over. I've spoken to Kingsley and plan to work with him to rout out any of the Death Eaters or sympathizers I know about."

Harry smiled, he was still a bit uncomfortable with the thanks, but he realized it would be part of the price for getting rid of Voldemort. "I hope you recover soon."

Heading over to where Lavender lay, he smiled down at her. "Hello, Lavender. How are you feeling?"

She smiled up at him as she sat up a bit straighter. "I'm okay. These scars are taking their time in closing, but at least I'm alive. Thank you for that, Harry."

"You're welcome," he replied with a smile. "I'm glad I was able to help you. The…creature that attacked you, Greyback, was the one who turned my godfather, Remus."

"He told me," Lavender said softly. "Professor Lupin was great; he stopped by and talked to me. He told me that Professor Weasley's scars are from that monster as well. I was a bit upset at the thought of that, but at least my scars are in my abdomen, not my face. Madam Pomfrey said he missed all of the major organs and I should recover with just the scars."

"That's good," Harry said with a smile. His opinion of Lavender had changed dramatically over the past year. While she still tended to be a bit gossipy and giggly, she had been very nice to Ginny, and really that's what counted with Harry.

She nodded. "Parvati was here earlier, she said she'd come by this evening. Her parents want her and Padma to come home while the school is closed, so she'll be leaving tonight."

He reached out and squeezed her hand. "If you need anything, Lavender let me know."

After leaving Lavender's bedside, he wandered around the room and stopped by each bedside. He was surprised to find that he knew each of them. Justin Finch-Fletchley was recovering from a Reductor Curse to the shoulder and Professor Sprout had been injured when Greenhouse Three had collapsed, but Harry was happy to see that no one was seriously injured.

He returned to Fred's bedside and conjured up a chair next to his wife. She reached out for his hand.

"Has your Mum been around?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Fred replied. "She was here most of the battle and she was either fussing over me or fussing over the returning prat. She was here this morning." He winked at his oldest brother. "I don't think she was too comfortable with Fleur here."

Ginny sniffed. "She shouldn't be. She's being completely ridiculous. I know we won't get one, but she owes all of us an apology."

Bill squeezed his sister's shoulders before dropping a kiss on top of her head. "I know, she is being completely unreasonable."

Harry could see the fatigue on his brother-in-law's face. "I've got to go. We're getting rid of Voldemort's body."

Reaching over he shook Fred's hand and waited while Ginny leaned over and kissed her brother on the cheek. Looking back at Fred he said, "Let us know if you need anything."

As the Potters reached the Entrance Hall, they found Minister Shacklebolt standing with a group of people, Arthur Weasley among them.

"Those in the dark robes work the Ministry," Ginny whispered. "Those in the blue robes are from the French Ministry."

"I'm glad they found a different reporter," Harry whispered back when he saw an unfamiliar witch with a press pass standing next to a photographer.

"Me too," Ginny said. She giggled causing Harry to look over at her. Blushing slightly she explained, "I was just imagining what Skeeter would be writing about. Probably that our robes don't match or speculation on how far along I am."

He looked down at her belly. "Don't you still have that glamour on?"

She smiled at him. "Yes, love. That wouldn't stop Skeeter from speculating."

He agreed. Kingsley stepped up next to them. "Hello, Mr Potter, Mrs Potter."

"Do you need me to leave?" Ginny asked.

"No, Mrs Potter. I'd like for you to be a witness as well," Kingsley said. He introduced the young couple to the Ministry officials.

Ginny hugged her father and Harry shook his hand. "How are you doing, my boy? It looked as though you were a bit battered last night."

Harry gave him a self-deprecating smile. "You know me, Mr Weasley. I'm fine, Ginny took care of me."

Having kept his arm around his daughter, Arthur squeezed her. "You're okay, love?"

"I'm fine, Dad."

Kingsley cleared his throat. "I'd like to thank everyone for agreeing to be here to bear witness to the destruction of Voldemort's corpse."

To Harry's disappointment, some of the Ministry officials still squealed at the mention of Voldemort's name. He smiled to see Tonks back in her Auror's robes. She and another Auror levitated Voldemort's body out to the front of the castle.

Kingsley nodded to Harry who stepped forward in front of the group. He could hear the clicking of the photographer taking pictures.

Taking a deep breath he said, _"Incendio Maximus!"_

The body burst into a bright white flame. Harry kept his wand trained on the body until there was nothing left but ashes. At a nod from Kingsley, he then Vanished the pile of ashes.

As he sagged in relief, the gathered officials started applauding. He smiled shyly as he stepped back next to his wife.

The reporter called out, "Can I ask a few questions, Mr Potter?"

Harry looked over at Kingsley for some guidance. The Minister nodded. "It's okay, Harry."

"Whose idea was it to fight a battle at a school with children?"

"Voldemort's," Harry replied, taken aback at the tone of the question. "He was looking for the Sword of Slytherin that had been left in the Chamber of Secrets. I was made aware of that by some of the Slytherins who did not believe Voldemort had the right idea.

"With the warning, we were able to plan to evacuate all of the younger students. Any of the older students who wanted to stay were permitted to stay. I worked closely with Kingsley and Professor McGonagall to ensure that this would be the battle that ended everything."

Kingsley added, "Every precaution was taken to ensure the safety of the students. Mr Potter is not to blame for the decisions of a mad man."

The reported nodded approvingly. "Thank you, Mr Potter."

* * *

Harry smiled as he looked around the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. All of the other students had gone home, so it was just the Lupins staying there at the moment. It had been a rough weekend. He and Ginny had attended the funerals for Ted Tonks, Colin Creevey, and Angelina Johnson. It was heart breaking to see up close the devastation that was the cost of their victory. Harry was so thankful to Ginny, he knew without her he would be wallowing in guilt.

Ginny was sitting at the table chatting with Hermione while he was finishing icing the cake for his godfather's birthday. Remus had gone over to his in-laws' for lunch, but they were all scheduled to come back to Grimmauld Place afterwards.

"So will you be happy to be back at Hogwarts?" Harry asked Hermione as he joined the two of them at the table.

"I will," Hermione said happily. "I will miss this school and the small classes, but I am very happy to be back at Hogwarts. Do you think it will open on time? Ten days just doesn't seem like a long enough time to repair all of the damage done during the battle."

Harry shrugged. "Professor McGonagall seemed certain they could repair all of the damage. Dobby and the other elves are helping the professors and the Ministry with the repairs."

Hermione grimaced at the mention of the elves, but did not say anything. Instead she asked, "What about the Headmaster?"

"Apparently, he was telling the truth. He renounced the Death Eaters and their beliefs. Kingsley was telling me they questioned him under Veritaserum," Harry explained with a laugh. "I did apologize to him, but honestly I don't know what else I could have done. I didn't trust him enough not to run to the Death Eaters with our plans."

"I still can't believe Professor Vector sided with the Death Eaters," Hermione said as she poured some more pumpkin juice. "She always such a good teacher, I guess I never thought about her political leanings. I wonder what they will do about Arthimancy."

"Didn't you hear?" Ginny said. "They offered Fleur the position. She's due at the end of May so she should be able to teach until almost the end of the term. She's promised to prepare notes and lessons through the end of the term so a substitute will be able to finish out the semester."

"That's great," Harry said. "She won't have to be travelling back and forth to London."

Hermione nodded a bit uncertainly. She still wasn't entirely comfortable around Fleur and really didn't understand how Ginny was so trusting of her. Fleur made her feel rather insignificant and very plain.

Ginny seemed to understand what Hermione was thinking. "Hermione, you really need to try to get to know her better. She is really very nice. She's been a great friend to both me and Harry this past year."

The Floo flared up ending the discussion, but Ginny resolved to talk to her friend later about Fleur. Harry stood and the Lupins, the Tonks, and the Grangers came through. Hermione hurried to greet her parents.

"Happy Birthday, Remus." Harry said as he embraced his godfather. Ginny also hugged him and wished him a happy birthday.

"Thank you both." Remus smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine. I only received a few cuts and bruises, honestly I'm fine."

As Ginny drifted over to see baby Garnet, the Floo flared to life once more and Professors Flitwick and McGonagall entered the kitchen, quickly followed by Bill, Fleur, and Charlie. Soon all were seated around the large kitchen table enjoying the delicious chocolate cake Harry had made.

"How's Fred?" Ginny asked Bill as she finished up her piece of cake. After several days of trying to save his leg, the healers had to amputate Fred's leg below the knee.

"He's okay. He's been out of it most of the day. Madam Pomfrey said that is only to be expected and he should be more awake tomorrow. George has hardly left his side and Mum has been there quite a bit."

"Do I want to know?"

"Mum is all upset that Kingsley won't let Percy back to work," Bill explained.

"What the hell?" Ginny exclaimed. "He passed all kinds of crazy legislation and Harry told me he even spent time with Lucius Malfoy. Why should he be allowed to go right back to work? He doesn't think for himself, he just agrees with whomever is in power."

"I know," Bill replied. "Mum doesn't know this yet, but he might face jail time."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Kingsley is very serious about prosecuting all of the collaborators as well as the Death Eaters. He doesn't want to allow them to just fade back into society like they did the last time. Kingsley's having people he trusts going through all of the legislation that's been passed in the past years. It's pretty awful. The Werewolf Legislation is at least easy to identify, but they added a lot of awful laws to larger pieces of legislation and unfortunately Percy was a part of that."

"Will he be sent to Azkaban?" Ginny asked horrified at the thought. She had only heard horrible stories about Azkaban and couldn't imagine one of her brothers there.

"I'm not certain," Bill replied. "They are opening another prison without the Dementors that they are planning to use for those accused of lesser crimes. Percy would fall into that group."

"Kingsley's been in touch with his French counterpart to help with building a better prison," Tonks said. "Sorry, I couldn't help overhearing your conversation."

Ginny smiled. "No, that's okay. Are you back at work?"

"Not officially," the older witch explained. "I'm helping my Mum out quite a bit, but Kingsley has been sending me rules and regulations to review at home. I'm working with Gawain to revamp the Auror training."

"How is Mr Robards?" Ginny asked. "I can't even imagine being under the Imperius Curse for so long."

"He's doing better," Tonks said. "He's started sleeping better and he's put a little bit of weight back on. Mum put him on a bunch of different potions – nutritional and things like that."

"That's good. He looked so thin and worn out."

Harry looked over at Tonks. "So are you picking a nice star name out for your little boy?"

She rolled her eyes and threw her serviette at him. "No, you prat. I think the star names need to stop."

"No, I've been researching star names for you. How about Altair or Izar?" He ended up ducking behind Ginny so Tonks would stop throwing things at him.

Remus reached over and lightly tapped his godson on the back of the head. "Cub, quit giving my wife such a hard time."

He smiled at his godson, glad to see that he was acting his age for once. He loved seeing this happy and playful side of Harry.

"The cake is wonderful, as always. Thank you." He grinned at his godson. "This has got to be the best birthday I've had in years. James and Sirius and I all had our birthdays in March so we would basically have a party all month long."

"Really?" Harry smiled wistfully as if trying to imagine such a thing. "When are their birthdays?"

Remus felt the weight of his responsibilities as a godfather fall heavily on his shoulders. How could Harry not know this? With a start Remus realized that Harry had never been to Godric's Hollow and had never seen his parents' grave. He cleared his throat as he realized that Harry was still waiting for an answer.

"Sirius' birthday is March 15, James' birthday is March 27, and your Mum's is January 30."

Harry smiled, glad to have even just that tiny bit more information on his parents. Remus watched as Harry leaned over to Ginny and whispered to her. It really wasn't fair that Harry didn't know these things. Maybe once things calmed down a bit he would take Harry to Godric's Hollow so he could see the monument to his family and visit his parents' gravesite.

"Are you alright, love?" Tonks leaned over and whispered.

Remus nodded. "I just hate the reminders that Harry knows hardly anything about his parents. I mean, I just took for granted that I knew my dad loved music and my mum loved to bake. He doesn't know any of that."

"I worry about Garnet," Tonks admitted. "One day we will have to explain this whole mess to him. My mum has a bunch of pictures of my aunt when she was younger, but I don't know a whole lot about Lucius or Draco for that matter."

"We will have to make sure that we remind him every day that he is loved," Remus said simply. "Harry never had that; we need to make certain that Garnet does."

After the party for his godfather, Harry and Ginny headed out into Muggle London. A short walk later, they found themselves in front of a flat. Harry knocked on the door.

"Jack!" Harry greeted his sword instructor.

Jack was thrilled to see Harry and Ginny. "Come on in, you two. How are you?"

"Good," Harry said.

Ginny laughed. "Great, you mean."

Jack had led them into the sitting room. Melanie entered from the kitchen when she heard who their visitors were. The Potters happily greeted her and joined the older couple in their sitting room.

"So what has been going on?" Jack asked. "I got your owl about the end of the war." He laughed. "My son, Nick, has been talking about the owl all week. He thought that was the coolest thing ever. My parents had a persnickety old barn owl who would take a nip at your finger as like as not. Your owl is beautiful."

"Thanks," Harry smiled, proud of his owl. "Her name is Hedwig, she is wonderful."

Harry and Ginny spent the afternoon telling the Meadows about the battle that ended the war.

"My word," Melanie exclaimed when they were finished. "I can't even imagine what that must have been like." She looked at Ginny. "Your poor brother, he must be devastated."

Ginny nodded sadly. "He is, losing his leg has been awful for him. Add the fact that his girlfriend was killed and he's feeling a bit lost. His twin, George, has been trying to help him out and still run their shop at the same time. It's been really difficult for him. One of my other brothers, Ron, will be helping them out at the shop once he finishes school. He's in his seventh year now, like Harry."

Jack shook his head. "I'm glad that V-voldemort's finally gone. I can't believe it's taken so long to get rid of him."

Nodding approvingly at Jack's use of Voldemort's name, Harry agreed. "I know it's been going on since longer than Ginny and I have been alive. This time, he's gone for good."

"And unlike last time, we're not allowing his followers to simply fade back into our society," Ginny added. "Last time, even though many of his followers were in prison, those that got away either faded into society or claimed they were forced to follow him. They won't be able to make that claim twice."

* * *

Harry fell to his knees in front of the bright white headstone. Reaching out with a shaking hand, he traced his mother's name. He could feel Ginny's hand on his shoulder steadying him and providing him strength.

"Mum, Dad, we did it," Harry whispered. "Voldemort is gone. We got him and most of his inner circle. I wish we hadn't had to pay such a high price…I wish you and Sirius were here with us to celebrate."

Bowing his head, he wiped his eyes. He looked up and caught his wife doing the same thing. Reaching up to the hand she'd placed on his shoulder, Harry grasped her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the palm of her hand.

He looked back at the gravesite. "Mum, Dad, I'd like you to meet my beautiful wife, Ginny. We've been married for a little over seven months now. Guess what? You are going to be grandparents."

Looking at his mother's gravestone, Harry smiled. "I wonder what my mum would think of becoming a grandmother at the ripe old of age of thirty eight."

Ginny laughed softly. "I hope she'd be thrilled about the babies, but yeah, thirty eight is rather young to be a grandmother. She was so beautiful; I bet no one would believe it."

After touching both of his parents' names, he stood and wrapped one arm around his wife. They stood staring down at the gravestone for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts. With a wave of his hand, Harry conjured up a wreath of pink roses that he placed at their gravesite.

Turning, the couple made their way out of the churchyard. Harry smiled at his godfather who was waiting for them by the statue in the centre of town. Remus stood when he saw them.

"Thanks, Remus."

Reaching over, Remus pulled his godson into a hug. "You are so welcome, cub. I wish with all my heart it could be different, but I know your parents and Sirius would be so incredibly proud of you."

Harry blushed slightly; thrilled to hear the words, but not at all used to hearing someone was proud of him. "Thanks."

Smiling at his godson, Remus led the way down the street towards a row of cottages. Harry asked, "What do you think my parents would think of becoming grandparents?"

Remus paused mid-step, a funny look on his face. Harry laughed, "You do realize that me becoming a dad makes my parents grandparents, right? I don't have to explain that to you, do I?"

Laughing, Remus shook his head. "Sorry, I guess I never really thought it through. Whenever I think of your parents…well I remember how they were. They were so young and so in love, it's a bit hard to connect that with grandparents. I guess that's right – Prongs could be a grandparent before I'm even a parent." He smiled at his godson, "Your parents would be thrilled. Your grandmother would be over the moon. She always wished she had a bigger family. I don't know the whole story, but I know they had trouble getting pregnant and staying pregnant. She had given up on even having children when she got pregnant with James. She died shortly after you were born, but she was so happy her baby had a baby."

"What was my grandma's name?" Harry asked shyly.

"Euphemia," Remus replied promptly. "Your grandparents were called Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. Your great-great grandmother's maiden name was Fleamont. Apparently, her dying wish was to have her maiden name not die out."

Harry didn't respond verbally, but he gripped Ginny's hand a bit tighter and silently repeated their names to himself. It was an amazing feeling. He had grown up so alone, but to find that there were people out there who had loved him and been happy he had been born was almost overwhelming.

As they neared the end of the lane, Harry quickened his steps. He stopped in front of the ruined remains of his parents' home.

"I double checked," Remus said softly. "All of the furniture and other belongings were moved into the Potter family vault."

Harry had a hard time pulling his gaze away from the blown away top floor. "So the house is empty?"

Remus nodded. "I want to show you something."

He pushed open the gate and led the younger couple around the house. Harry gasped as he saw the back garden. It was overgrown and rather sparse, but the idea of the garden was beautiful. There was a formal garden on one side with overgrown beds and even a small maze. The other side, Remus told them, had been a vegetable and herb garden.

"This is amazing," Ginny said. She walked over to a small pond that had been created in the centre of the garden. There was a waterfall as well as some statuary.

"Lily loved this garden," Remus said with a smile. "She spent quite a bit of time designing and creating this garden."

Harry wandered over to a small bench that had been placed near the pond. Waving his hand over the white stone, he cast a warming charm before sitting down. He looked around the garden in amazement. He could imagine how beautiful it must have been when his mother had been alive.

"Can we restore this garden?" Harry asked. "I'd rather tear down the house and restore the garden as a monument to my parents and everyone else who died fighting Voldemort."

Remus nodded with tears in his eyes. "That would be wonderful."

Harry stood and reached out his hand to his wife. Together they wandered around the garden. Remus watched with a smile as the pair explored. He knew that Lily would be thrilled her son was enjoying the garden she put so much time and effort into. After a time, the younger couple re-joined Remus. Harry reached out and hugged the older man, "Thank you."

"You are so welcome, cub," Remus whispered. "I wish I'd brought you here earlier."

Harry smiled. "No, I think it's best to have come with Ginny."

Remus nodded, he could see the strength and support Ginny provided her husband.

"Let's go home," Ginny said gently. "We need to get ready to head back to Hogwarts on Monday."

* * *

Arthur sighed as he set down the parchment he'd been reading. Thankfully the previous administration had been fanatical about documenting everything. While it made for some difficult reading, it made it easy to right some of the wrongs that had been done. The Muggleborns had all been released from Azkaban as well as those who had been imprisoned for opposing the Death Eaters.

The French government, as well as the Canadians and Americans, had sent representatives to help with the prisons and prisoners. A secondary prison had been built on the island with Azkaban and the Dementors had all been sent away. Arthur had been impressed with the new process for guarding and detaining the prisoners. The Americans and Canadians had been teaching the Ministry the spells they used to track and secure the prisoners.

A knock on his door caused him to look up. A rather anxious Kingsley stood in front of him.

"Good afternoon, Minister."

"Arthur," Kingsley sighed as he joined his friend. "I am so sorry to have to tell you this, but I have just signed off on an order for Percy's arrest. His work on the legislation was bad enough, but we have evidence of him collaborating with the Death Eaters to wrongfully imprison Muggleborns."

Arthur buried his head in his hands. He had been afraid this would happen. "Thank you for coming to tell me. I need to get home. Molly won't take this well."

"I understand, my friend. I wish it had turned out differently."

Arthur nodded and grabbed his cloak. He hurried down to the Atrium to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The information on Harry's family came from Pottermore. If you've read this story on other websites, I did change that for this site. I hope to update the other sites as well.


	53. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to both Jennyelf and StephanieO for their excellent beta work. This was the first story that I started posting and it grew a lot from the twelve chapter outline I started with. The beginning of this chapter is dedicated to the excellent work of Abraxan which I have to say got me through some difficult times whilst I was writing this story!

"Harry, are you paying any attention?" Hermione demanded. "NEWTs are in eight weeks. We need to be revising."

"Hermione, it's the first day of Easter break and I just don't feel like revising right now. It's a beautiful day out." Seeing the look on his friend's face he relented slightly. "How about we take our books outside? I just don't want to be cooped up in here."

Hermione grudgingly admitted, "Okay, but I really want to review our Transfiguration. These human to animal transformations are difficult."

"I'm going to check on Ginny," Harry said. "I'll be right back."

Shaking her head, Hermione couldn't hide her smile as she watched her best friend clatter up the steps. She was so happy to be back at Hogwarts and back with her friends. Over the past month, her relationships with her roommates had changed into something Hermione never could have imagined years earlier.

When Hermione had returned to the school, she, Parvati, and Lavender had sat down and actually talked. They hadn't taken the time to do that in a long time. For so long it had been Lavender and Parvati with Hermione feeling left out. Hermione's first night back they had all talked about their relationships with Ron and found that they were all happy now. Lavender had even apologized for going after Ron when she knew that Hermione liked him.

Hermione had found to her dismay she had been a bit jealous of Ron's newfound relationship, but soon realized that she and Ron were still friends and that helped. She realized that she had subconsciously assumed that Ron would still be pining over her. While she missed their old relationship, she was happy with Charlie and Ron seemed to be quite happy with Parvati.

Harry came bounding down the steps a few minutes later. "Gin's resting, so let's go!"

Amidst much laughter, all of the seventh year Gryffindors spilled out of the castle to the beautiful grounds. The grass was a brilliant green and the lake was sparkling blue and inviting. Some of the sixth year students were playing in the edges of the lake; they didn't have any major exams coming up and were reveling in their freedom.

To Harry's recollection, the tulips and daffodils had never looked so bright and cheerful. The brilliant colours of the flowers against the grey of the castle just made everything more beautiful.

As they settled near the lake, Harry laughed at his friend. "See, isn't this much better out here?"

Shaking her head Hermione had to join in his laughter. "Yes, Harry. It is nice and it's surprisingly warm out."

Ron conjured up some blankets for everyone to sit on. There was a great deal of teasing over the bright orange colour, but soon they were sitting in a loose circle lounging and relaxing. Parvati was laying on her stomach flipping through her Transfiguration notes while Hermione was sitting up straight opening her book.

Clearing her throat, she looked at Harry. "So what is the difference between human to animal transfiguration and becoming an Animagus?"

"In human transformation, the animal's brain can take over. Normally a witch or wizard can retain some control over the animal, but there is the danger they can lose themselves in the animal. An Animagus is a witch or wizard who controls their transformation and they transform into the same animal each time," Harry replied promptly.

"Bloody hell, mate, you sound like you swallowed the text book," Ron said.

"Language, Ron," Parvati and Hermione said severely.

Harry shrugged. "I've always found it interesting. I'd love to maybe become an Animagus someday."

"That would be cool," Neville spoke up. "I wonder what kind of animal you would be."

"I don't know," Harry mused. "It would be fun to be a dog or wolf, but I'd love to be some kind of animal that flies."

Suddenly Ron burst out laughing. Everyone looked over at him, but he was laughing too hard to pay attention. After a moment he calmed down enough to say, "Sorry. I just had a vision of Harry turning into a Golden Snidget. Can you see that? I mean it only makes sense, he's the best seeker in forever."

By this time, everyone had joined the laughter – even Harry. He shook his head. "I was thinking more along the lines of an eagle or a falcon, mate. I'm not that small."

"You were though," Seamus laughed. "I bet if you could've become an Animagus during your first year you'd have been a Snidget."

Once the laughter died down, the group got to work. First they gathered up some rocks and practiced transforming the rocks into animals. Everyone was able to transform their rocks on their first try, so next they tried to change their animal into another animal. This resulted in some fairly amusing animals.

Ron had a half chipmunk half cat running around while Neville had a spotted squirrel. To no one's surprise, Hermione was able to perform the transformation perfectly. Harry also had no difficulty transforming his squirrel into a cat.

"Okay," Hermione said after everyone had practiced the spell for a while. "Who wants to try the Human to animal transformation first? We can't all do it at the same time."

Harry stood gracefully. "I'll try."

The others watched nervously as Harry seemed to concentrate and with a pop, a large black panther appeared in front of them. The panther opened his eyes and looked around. He walked around inside the circle of his friends sniffing and looking around. Lavender reached out a tentative hand to pet him and he stopped to allow her to do so. Suddenly his attention was diverted by a squirrel in a nearby tree. With a mighty roar, he leapt over Hermione and dove after the squirrel.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed.

Ron and Neville stood up and neared the panther. He seemed to stop and looked between his friends and the squirrel that had scampered high up in the tree. Turning, he closed his eyes and in the next minute Harry was on the ground in front of them.

"That was amazing, mate!"

"What happened?" Parvati asked.

Harry shrugged sheepishly. "It was kind of cool looking around at you lot as an animal. I could smell everything a lot more clearly, but then I saw the squirrel and the panther took over." He shuddered. "I'm glad I didn't catch him, the panther wanted to eat him."

The others laughed, but seemed a bit less leery of trying the transformation. To everyone's surprise, Parvati was the next one to successfully transform. She transformed into a beautiful peacock. Neville was the next, he managed to transform into a toad and had fun hopping at the water's edge. Seamus transformed into a puffin, much to the amusement of his friends. The last two to transform were Ron and Hermione. Ron transformed into a small weasel while Hermione transformed into a cat reminiscent of Crookshanks. Not everyone was as precise as Harry so there were some entertaining half transformations, but everyone eventually had the transformation down.

Lavender was the only one not practicing the transformation. Due to the still healing wounds in her abdomen, Madam Pomfrey had warned against attempting animal transformation at this time. Harry allowed her to transform him into an animal so she could also practice the spell. To everyone's amusement, she transformed him into a kangaroo. They watched in laughter as he hopped around them.

Charlie walked up as Harry was hopping around. He watched in amusement. "Should I be worried about a kangaroo invasion?"

Before they could reply, another voice spoke up, "Is that Harry?"

Hearing his wife's voice, Harry hopped over to her and gently rubbed his nose against her cheek. She laughed in delight and felt his soft ears. "You are so cute."

"How did you know it was him?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shrugged. "I can feel his magic. I don't know if I can explain it exactly, but I can tell it's him."

The kangaroo looked over at Lavender who promptly changed him back. He fell to the ground laughing. "That was fun, Lavender. Thanks."

Hopping back up to his feet he asked. "What made you think of a kangaroo?"

She blushed slightly as Parvati started laughing. "I've always liked kangaroos. My parents and I went to Australia when I was little and I've just always liked them."

"Plus she has a stuffed kangaroo on her bed," Parvati burst out laughing.

"Parvati!" Lavender protested laughingly.

"Sorry, Lav, I couldn't resist."

Charlie watched the group with a smile. "Are you lot revising for Transfiguration?"

"Yes," they chorused.

"You've been doing pretty well," Charlie replied. "I've been watching for a while." He laughed. "I loved the puffin with Seamus' legs."

Seamus blushed, but joined in the laughter.

"I thought it was great," Harry said. "I'd like to learn how to become an Animagus like my Dad and Sirius."

"You're really good at wandless magic," Charlie said. "I'm sure you will be able to master it."

As the others started talking, Harry turned to Ginny. "I thought you were tired?"

She shrugged, "I was, but it's such a beautiful day I wanted to join us." She giggled and whispered, "I had to laugh when Hermione was left with a cat tail."

Harry agreed. "I know. It reminded me of our second year, but I didn't want to say anything. Ron's getting better because he was definitely holding back laughter."

"Are you about done here?" Ginny asked.

"I'm done," Harry said. "I'm sure Hermione's going to keep revising, but I'm done for now. I mean everything is a lot easier for me now and I don't want to spend my whole day revising. It's too beautiful and you are too beautiful to ignore."

Ginny blushed and leaned in to kiss him. "Thank you, love."

* * *

The second week of Easter break started much as the first week had. The beautiful weather continued as if nature understood the magical world had suffered long enough and now wanted to celebrate. Thanks to Hermione's schedule, and Harry's talking her down to a more reasonable revising schedule, the seventh year Gryffindors had a productive and fun break.

As a group, all of the Gryffindors coloured Easter eggs together in the common room. Harry and Ron had hidden eggs for the younger children to find on Easter morning.

Harry woke up on Easter morning, but to his surprise his wife was already up. Lifting his head, he saw her puttering around their kitchenette.

"Good morning, beautiful."

She looked up startled and smiled. "Good morning. Happy Easter."

Harry joined her in the kitchenette and looked down at the beautiful basket she had put together. "Gin, this is amazing."

He lifted basket to examine it. She had woven emerald green ribbon into the basket and wrapped the same ribbon around the handle. His name was written in sparkling glitter and she'd drawn a broomstick and a snitch on either side of the basket. Inside the basket was a variety of Easter candies as well as several Easter cakes.

She blushed a bit under his praise. "I didn't make everything from scratch like my mum always did, but I did make the basket."

"It's great." Harry said. He turned and summoned her basket from the wardrobe where he'd left it. "I'm almost embarrassed to give this to you now. Ginny's basket was a yellow basket with her name in a flame red colour. He had filled the basket with her favourite Honeydukes sweets as well as a few Muggle treats. On top of the sweets he'd placed a small jewelry box.

"Thank you, love." Ginny smiled as she took her basket. She reached out for the jewelry box. Opening the box she found a pair of heart earrings comprised of tiny diamonds. Half of the diamonds were blue and the other half were pink. She looked up at him.

He read the question in her eyes. "Because we are having a boy and a girl, I wanted to honour both of them."

"They are lovely," Ginny said as she quickly put the earrings in. Harry conjured up a mirror for her so she could admire the effect. She leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you."

Setting her basket down on the table, she said, "You have been so good to me, so I want to spoil you today."

Directing him to sit down, she called out, "Dobby!"

Dobby popped into the room with a large tray. "Yes, Miss Ginny. Dobby is here."

"Thank you, Dobby," Ginny replied as Dobby set the tray on the table. "Dobby, I have something for you."

Dobby's ears quivered as he looked up at her adoringly. "For me?"

She smiled down at him. "Yes, for you. You've done so much for our little family."

Summoning a little basket from her nightstand, Ginny handed him a basket filled with handmade, Easter themed socks. "Harry told me how he set you free with his sock and I thought you might like some new socks to wear."

Dobby's smile lit up the room. "Miss Ginny is a great witch. She is more than a match for Harry Potter. Thank you Miss Ginny."

"You're welcome," Ginny smiled. "Happy Easter."

"Happy Easter," Harry added. He smiled as he watched the ecstatic little elf pop away. "That was very sweet. You are wonderful."

She smiled as she lifted the cloche from the plates. As she had requested, Dobby had made some traditional hot crossed buns, but with a twist. They were all different pastel colours. There was also a large platter of bacon and sausage as well as eggs.

"This looks amazing," Harry said reaching across the table for her hand. He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed the palm of her hand. "Thank you for arranging this for me."

"You're welcome." Ginny beamed as she watched him dig into the meal. She was happy to provide him with a good meal after he had done the same for her so many times. A twinge raced across her belly and she gently massaged her large belly. She helped herself to a hot crossed bun, but found that she really wasn't very hungry.

"What do you want to do today?" Harry asked after he'd finished his breakfast.

"Hermione doesn't have your day all planned out with revising?"

"I'm not revising today. Today I am spending the day with my beautiful wife. I'll show you all of the amazing charms I've learned or transfigure things for your delight, but I'm not picking up a book."

To demonstrate, he banished the dishes. "I'm going to take a shower."

Ginny felt another twinge streak across her belly as she rummaged through her wardrobe. Easter at Beauxbatons had always been about the colourful hats and dresses as much as the bright baskets full of sweets. This was the first year in a long time she'd not had a new dress.

She just felt so huge right now that she really hadn't felt like a new dress this year. The earrings from Harry had really made her day. She found a white and blue dress that Fleur had helped her resize just the week before. Pulling on the dress she brushed out her hair and felt she looked decent.

The door to the bathroom opened and Harry emerged dressed in his comfy jeans and a button up white shirt. She ran her eyes over him. "You look nice."

"Thanks. You look great. Is that the dress you and Fleur were working on?"

She started to nod, but a much stronger feeling streaked across her belly. It was no longer a twinge, but a pain that raced across her belly. She reached for her stomach, but at the same time she felt something gush. Looking down she was horrified to see a puddle of liquid at her feet. Had she just peed herself?

As Harry looked at her in shock, she suddenly realized that her water had broken. Those twinges and feelings she'd been pushing aside all morning were actually the beginnings of labour pains.

"Harry," She whispered. She could see the realization dawning on him as well. Now that it was actually time for her to have the babies, she wished she had more time. She wasn't ready to be a mum, was she?

Luckily, Harry seemed to recognize the panic in her face and he quickly crossed the room to her. With a wave of his hand, he vanished the puddle and dried off her dress. He wrapped his arms around her and together they disappeared from their room and reappeared in the Infirmary. Ginny gripped his shirt in both hands and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Harry called out as he gently guided Ginny to one of the more private beds. He summoned one of the privacy screens from their place against the wall and placed it around Ginny's bed. Remembering Alicia's instructions, Harry conjured up several candles – lavender, ginger and vanilla scented candles to induce calmness, as well as the rose and strawberry scented candles that Ginny liked.

With a wave of his hand, Harry lit all of the candles and set them to float around them. Madam Pomfrey rounded the corner of the screen and looked down at Ginny. "Labour, dear?"

"I think so," Ginny said. "M-my water broke and I've been having little pains all morning. I didn't know what they were."

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Ginny and nodded, "You are in labour." She looked over at Harry. "Mr Potter, why don't you help her into one of the gowns and I will notify Mrs Wood."

Harry gently helped his wife into one of the special maternity gowns that Madam Pomfrey had ordered. "Do you want anyone else here?"

Ginny looked up at him with confusion, emotion pooling in her chocolate brown eyes. "I…would you get my brother and Fleur?"

"Of course, love," Harry replied gently. He quickly cast a Patronus off to his brother-in-law.

Bill and Fleur arrived at the same time as Alicia. They all quickly embraced the younger girl and Alicia got to work casting spells and examining her.

She looked up at her patient and smiled reassuringly. "Everything looks good. Both babies are in good position. I believe the boy will appear first."

Reaching back into her bag she pulled out a vial of pale pink potion and handed it to Ginny. "Take this; it will help with the contractions. The calm, the scents you have chosen, and the love between you and your husband will make this a peaceful and beautiful experience."

Harry sat on the bed behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her. She locked her hands over his and relaxed into him. Harry gasped, "I can feel their magic. I've never been able to feel them like this before."

Alicia nodded, "As the babies prepare for birth, their magical core is strengthened and separates from their mother's magical core and in this case from their sibling's as well."

Suddenly the bed and floor were covered with rose petals, their fragrant scent filling the air. Alicia smiled, "That is your magic, Ginny. Remember, accidental magic is not uncommon during the labour process. As the babies cleave their own magic from yours, your magic replenishes itself."

Ginny nodded and smiled as Fleur commented on the peacefulness. The rest of the morning and beginning of the afternoon passed in a blur of peace and calm. There were several more showers of rose petals and on one occasion butterflies had filled the room. The spells Alicia had cast were creating a bubble of calm in the midst of the Infirmary.

* * *

Ginny looked down at her son in awe. He was perfect – ten little fingers, ten toes and everything else he needed. He even had a little shock of black hair on his head. He had latched on and was nursing easily. James William Potter had been born first and weighed a healthy two and a half kilograms.

Looking over, Harry was cradling their daughter and staring down at her with the same look Ginny was certain she wore. Lily Elizabeth Potter was as perfect as her brother, but with a few wisps of red hair. She was a little smaller than her brother at an even two kilos.

Harry looked up at his wife with tears shining in his eyes. "They are so beautiful."

She nodded, "They are. I can't believe they are here."

The sound of a throat clearing made them look up an elated Bill stood in front of them. He hurried over to his sister and kissed her on the cheek before gently stroking the top of his nephew's head. "Are you up to a few visitors? Charlie, Ron and the twins are here."

Ginny nodded and soon the area was overflowing with Weasleys. Fred was a bit more low key than previously, but he was obviously happy for his sister. He had only the week before been fitted with a prosthetic leg and he was a bit slow in moving around. George was his constant companion, but there was a bit more seriousness to them that hadn't been there previously.

Conjuring a chair for his brother-in-law, Harry handed his daughter over to his best mate. "Here Ron, meet your goddaughter."

"Goddaughter? Really?"

Harry nodded as he watched his first friend gingerly handle the precious little girl. "Bill and Fleur are going to be James' godparents and Ginny and I wanted you and Aimèe to be Lily's godparents."

Ron looked up with tears in his eyes and smiled, "I would be honoured." He stared down at the baby. "What did you end up deciding on for her middle name?"

"Elizabeth," Harry said. "Lily Elizabeth Potter."

* * *

Harry looked around the Great Hall during the Leaving Feast. So much had changed in the last seven years; he remembered Hagrid telling him he wouldn't recognize himself after his seven years at Hogwarts and he found that was true. He never would have imagined himself married with two beautiful children at the end of his Hogwarts' career.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm good. I just can't believe the changes in the past seven years. It still seems a bit strange not to see Dumbledore sitting up there."

"I can't believe two of my brothers are up there," Ron said.

"What are they going to be doing next year?" Parvati asked.

"Bill and Fleur are going to remain on staff for the next year," Ron said. "Fedorov will work with them on their schedule so they won't be teaching at the same time, so someone will always be with little Victoire."

"What did Charlie decide to do?" Harry asked Hermione.

She blushed slightly. "He's going to be working at the Dragon Preserve in the Hebrides."

"Doesn't want to leave you behind?" Ginny teased gently. She was in the Great Hall for the first time since giving birth. Remus was watching the twins so Harry and Ginny could attend the Leaving Feast together.

Hermione coloured a bit darker, but she smiled. "No, we are going to be dating long distance for a while. I'm going to be attending University and living with my parents.. I've spent so much time apart from them that I want to live with them at least for the first year or so. I'm tired of living in dorms."

"I think that's great," Harry said with a smile at his friend.

Ginny looked around at the other seventh year Gryffindors. "What is everyone else doing next year?" She looked at her brother. "I know you're going to work for the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

He nodded happily. "Yeah, I can't wait. I was going to work with the twins, but this is a much better offer."

"I'm going to be working with Madam Rosmerta," Seamus said. "I eventually want to open my own pub, but I don't really have any experience. I'll be taking classes in Restaurant Management from the Ministry." He winked at Demelza who was sitting next to him. "I don't want to be too far from this one next year." He was rewarded with a kiss.

Neville smiled, "You'll be in class with Hannah. She's going to be working at the Leaky Cauldron. I've got a job offer with a nursery out near Walsall. It's going to involve some travel; I'm headed off to Brazil in August."

The arrival of food halted any further conversation for a while. Harry and Ginny enjoyed the chance to chat with their friends, but they were anxious to head back up to their room and get back to their babies.

As Ginny finished her peach tart, she looked over at Harry. "I'm ready to head back up."

He jumped up. "Me too."

They said goodbye to their friends and hurried back up to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Hermione watched as Harry skillfully maneuvered the double pushchair around the park. "You do that very well."

He blushed slightly as he pulled up six month old Jamie's blanket and discretely cast a wandless warming charm on them. "Thanks, I try to bring them here every day. I don't know what I'm going to do once it becomes too cold or starts snowing." He smiled over at his friend. "So how is University? Everything you thought it would be?"

She laughed, "I'm having a great time. In some ways I feel so much older than some of the other students, but there are also some older students as well. I've made several friends and I even reconnected with a girl I went to primary school with. We didn't know one another well, but we've become quite friendly."

"That's great," Harry said sincerely.

Hermione nodded, "I had a hard time decided what to study-"

She broke off and glared at Harry as he started laughing. "I'm sorry, I'll be quiet."

Shaking her head she said, "I learned my lesson third year. As much as I would love to study many different subjects, I decided upon a course of Philosophy, Politics, and Economics. It should take me three years and so far I am very much enjoying the classes. I think much of the information I am learning can be adapted to the wizarding world."

"I'm glad you've found something you want to do,"' Harry said with a smile. "I'm sure you're going to love your classes."

"How's it going with Ginny?"

"Wonderful," Harry's face lit up at the mention of his wife. "She goes over to the Lupins' for about five hours a day. She'll spend a bit of time there after the lessons to try and get some work done. Remus is thrilled to have a student and Ginny is very eager to learn. She really likes History and Ancient Runes. I've even been studying with her a little bit. I wish I'd taken Ancient Runes when I was in school. Remus said he'd set up an intensive course for me if I want to study it."

"That would be great!" Hermione enthused, always happy to hear Harry applying himself. "Not that I'm trying to discourage you, but why would you do that?"

"Ginny is thinking she wants to be a Treasure Researcher for Gringotts. Seeing as we can't really be separated for any length of time, I thought I might investigate that as well."

"What's a Treasure Researcher?" Hermione asked intrigued.

"They work closely with the Curse Breakers and document the treasures the Curse Breakers find. Finding the history of the items and documenting any curses placed on the items, that sort of thing," Harry explained. "She used to want to be a Curse Breaker, but the more she found out about the Treasure Researcher position, the more she thinks that's what she would like to do."

"That does sound fascinating," Hermione admitted. "Would she have to travel?"

"Maybe, that's one of the reasons I want to work with her, but either way we would travel together," Harry said as he bent over the pushchair. Lily had awakened and he lifted her up. Kissing her on the cheek he said, "Hello, love. You decided you want to see the park?"

Lily giggled at the sound of her father's voice and reached up for his face. She patted him on the face as he talked to her. He turned her slightly in his arms. "Say hello to Aunt Hermione."

Hermione smiled at the infant and when Lily reached for her, she took the baby into her arms. Bouncing the baby, she followed Harry over to a bench where he took the baby back and started feeding her a bottle.

"I saw Andromeda last weekend," Hermione said. "She's doing great and seems to really enjoy Garnet."

"She does. Remus told me she's considering moving in with Remus and Tonks. She loves little Teddy and it would be easier if they were all living at the same place. There's actually some debate where they should move. They don't want to get rid of Grimmauld Place, but Andromeda's house would be a better place to raise kids. Remus has been thinking about either trying to tutor full time or even open his own school – an alternative to sending kids to Hogwarts or possibly teaching younger children before Hogwarts. He's not entirely sure what he wants to do."

"If he wants to teach a primary-type school, he'll have a ready built class in a few years. Garnet, Jamie, Lily, Teddy, Victoire…what did Alicia and Oliver name their little girl?"

"Enya," Harry replied. "Enya Angelina. Trust me, Remus has thought about that. Plus there have been a lot of magical births this summer. Mr Weasley told me that the number of births have increased dramatically in the past year. There are also a lot of people getting married…kind of celebrating the end of the war."

"How is it going with the Weasleys?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

Harry shifted his daughter up to burp her before answering. "Better, I guess. Mr Weasley is great and he comes over to visit quite frequently. Jamie especially loves his time with his grandpa." He sighed. "Mrs Weasley is a bit more complicated. Most days I'd rather just say forget it, but Ginny wants to have a relationship with her mum. She's been over to the house a few times and fusses over the babies."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "I hope it gets better."

Harry shrugged as his daughter snuggled into his chest. He wrapped her blanket more tightly around her. "Did you hear about Percy?"

Hermione nodded. "He's been released from prison."

Percy had been convicted of collaborating with known Death Eaters, but he had not been charged with the death of Dave Williamson; that had been ruled as self-defence. He had been sentenced to six months in prison, but he was released after two months. To the Weasleys' relief he'd been sent to the prison the French were letting the British government use for their non-violent offenders. It was much preferable to Azkaban.

"Not just that," Harry said. "He's working with the twins."

"What?" Hermione had a hard time picturing the straight laced Percy working with the fun-loving prankster twins.

"I know," Harry laughed. "I had a hard time believing it as well. He had quite a bit of time to reflect on his actions while he was in prison and he has apologized to his parents and all of his siblings. Ginny is quite pleased; he seems very sincere this time. He's come over to dinner and met our twins. Anyhow he is helping the twins with the bookkeeping and marketing part of their business. They opened a branch in Hogsmeade and are looking into opening a shop in the town of Beauxbatons."

"Wow, I hadn't heard that," Hermione said.

"They are becoming quite the businessmen," Harry said proudly. He lay Lily back in the pushchair. "Let's head back; it's a bit cool out today."

"Of course," Hermione replied. The two old friends headed back to the Potter house and spent the afternoon catching up and, of course, playing with the twins.

**Five years after the fall of Voldemort**

Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny in amazement. "Are you sure? I know the two of you love this house."

She couldn't believe that Harry and Ginny were considering selling their townhouse. They had put so much time and effort into restoring and redecorating the house.

Ginny beamed at her friend. "We've kind of outgrown it."

"What?" As Ginny's meaning dawned on Hermione she squealed. "Really, you're pregnant? Again?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant, again. Honestly Hermione, the twins just turned five and Sirius is two. We just don't have the room we want here. Please, we want you and Charlie to have it. It's our wedding present to the two of you."

Hermione looked over at her fiancé. He reached out for her hand and squeezed it. "I think it's a great idea, Hermione. You been wanting something in London so you aren't too far from your parents, and I can Apparate to work."

Smiling, Hermione looked around the cozy home the Potters had created. She had always loved the home and the proximity to Hyde Park. "That would be so wonderful."

She hugged her future sister-in-law. "Thank you so much."

Harry brought in a tea tray and followed by the children. Before long Jamie, Lily, and Sirius were swarming all over their aunt and uncle. Charlie was soon dragged away to see the playroom and tell them about the dragons they had decorating one wall.

Taking advantage of the quiet, Ginny asked, "How is the wedding planning going?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I really wish I'd eloped. Between my mum and your mum…Merlin, I never realized how difficult wedding planning could be. We are trying to merge both Muggle and wizarding traditions as well as trying to hide magic from the Muggle guests. Luckily there are certain protocols in place. Percy has actually been invaluable in helping us."

"Have you decided where to have the wedding?" Harry asked.

"We will be having it at my parents' church and they belong to a beautiful club nearby so we have decided that is where we will have the reception." She looked over at Ginny. "I hope you don't mind, we aren't having any children in the wedding. We didn't want to offend anyone by leaving their children off. Of course all of the children are welcome at the wedding; we just don't want any in the wedding party."

Ginny snorted. "Seriously Hermione, that is just smart. I wanted to kill Audrey last year when she put Jamie and Lily in their wedding party. It was just a disaster and I swear Harry and I spent all day chasing them around and straightening their clothes or cleaning up spots."

"Good," Hermione sighed. "I didn't want to offend anyone. The wedding party is going to be really small." She smiled at Ginny. "It's just you and Bill. My mum wanted my cousin to stand up with me and your mum wanted more of your brothers, but Charlie and I decided to limit it to just the two of you."

"That's perfect," Ginny said. "I'm glad the wedding is soon so I won't be as huge as a whale."

"You never get as huge as a whale," Harry said loyally brushing a kiss across her cheek.

She laughed and smiled at him. Hermione watched both of them with a smile. "Your mum was telling me about Ron."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "She's bragging to everyone. Don't get me wrong, he's doing really well. He was a huge help to us last year when Harry was on the English team. To be one of the planners of the next World Cup is amazing."

"Parvati is so proud of him," Harry commented. He brightened up. "Did you hear?"

Hermione gasped. "Is she pregnant?"

He nodded. "Yes, they found out a couple weeks ago, but they didn't want to tell anyone at first. They just started announcing it ."

Hermione nodded sympathetically. "After her miscarriage last year, I don't blame them. I'm so happy for them. Ron will be a great father."

"He will," Ginny said. "He's great with our three."

"I heard about George and Aimèe," Hermione said. "That surprised me."

"I always thought he was a little sweet on her, but when they opened that shop near Beauxbatons – I don't know they just clicked. He's been spending more and more time in France. She's very happy with him and she can keep him in line," Ginny said happily.

"So does that mean Fred is the only one not attached to anyone?" Hermione asked.

"He's seeing Katie Bell," Harry said. "Fred came out with me and Oliver a few weeks ago and he got a bit plastered. He was telling us all about how wonderful Katie is and how much fun they have together. It was rather funny."

"I'm very happy for them," Ginny said. "This is the first girl he's become serious about since Angelina."

"That's wonderful," Hermione said.

Charlie came back downstairs. "The kids are colouring dragons in the playroom."

"Thanks, Uncle Charlie," Ginny said with a smile. "They save up their dragon questions for you. I think Jamie wants to visit the dragons again. We took our twins, Garnet, Teddy and Victoire to see the dinosaur museum. It was so funny. Teddy, Garnet, and Jamie were trying to decide who win a fight between a Tyrannosaurus Rex and a Hungarian Horntail. It was quite an intense debate."

"Sirius didn't go?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shook her head. "He stayed with Uncle Remus and baby Andrew. He had a brilliant time. He loves his Uncle Remus."

Charlie turned to Harry. "So what are you going to be doing? Are you going back to Treasure Researching?"

Harry had played for England in the World Cup the previous year, helping to lead England to victory for the first time in a century. Ginny and the children had travelled with him.

"Actually, we finally decided to go ahead and have Remus tutor us in Arithmancy. It's not as bad as we thought it would be."

Hermione almost choked on her tea she inhaled so quickly. "You're taking Arithmancy?"

"Yes, we want to get certified as Curse Breakers as well as Treasure Researchers," Harry explained.

"That way we can form our own team and free-lance," Ginny added. "We've had inquiries about helping break Dark curses on houses or jewelry here in Britain."

"Wonderful," Hermione enthused. "That sounds fascinating."

"Actually, Hermione there is something else I've been working on," Harry said mischievously.

"What's that?" Hermione asked curiously.

With a grin at his wife, Harry stood and suddenly in front of them was a black falcon. Hermione's jaw dropped. "No, Harry! Merlin, I didn't know you were working on that."

Harry changed back and started laughing. "I've had some time off and it's something I've always been curious about."

"That's brilliant, mate," Charlie said.

"It is," Harry exclaimed. "Flying is…I don't even know how to describe it. I thought flying on a broom was on was of the best feeling in the world, but flying with your own wings… I love it." He laughed. "I've even been out flying with Hedwig."

"Ok," Hermione looked over at Ginny. "You never do anything by yourself, so what about you?"

She grinned. "I'm a leopard. I don't want to transform while I'm pregnant, we aren't sure what would happen. Professor McGonagall thinks I would simply be a pregnant leopard, but obviously we aren't going to try it out just to see."

The sound of little feet pounding down the steps caused Harry to go and check on them. Jamie and Lily swarmed past him to show Uncle Charlie their dragon pictures. Sirius was much slower on the steps. Harry waited for him at the bottom of the steps.

Although all of the stairs had cushioning charms, Harry still worried about them on the stairs. Sirius made his way to the bottom of the staircase and smiled up at his father. "Dragon, Daddy."

Harry reached down and lifted Sirius onto his hip; he looked at the picture and praised the green circles Sirius had drawn. "Nice job, love."

Sirius beamed up at him, his green eyes shining at his father. Harry carried Sirius into the sitting room and sat down on the sofa next to his wife. Sirius curled up on Harry's lap while Harry watched his two oldest showing their pictures to Uncle Charlie.

He couldn't believe that only six years earlier he didn't remember Ginny and none of this seemed at all possible. While he wished his parents and Sirius could have lived to meet Ginny and the kids, he was ecstatic with how things had worked out.

"I love you," he whispered into Ginny's ear.

She beamed back at him. "I love you, too."


End file.
